Supergirl contra CADMUS
by mirame-ami
Summary: Supergirl ha logrado escaparse del secuestro de CADMUS y ahora todas las miradas están puestas en los Luthor. Sobretodo en Lena, que esconde varios secretos. Es hora de eliminar la organización, aunque no será al único enemigo que se enfrenten. Supercorp. Danvers. Adaptación libre y con varias licencias, que se sitúa al principio de la segunda temporada de Supergirl.
1. Chapter 1

Alex se había humillado para nada. Lo que en un principio había sido una valiente salida del armario, se había convertido en una de las cosas de las que más se arrepentía. Muchas veces incluso ni era capaz de mirar a su hermana Kara a la cara, eso solo la avergonzaba más.

Se estaba ahogando en casa, también lo hacía en el bar que había sido su nuevo refugio, cada vez que iba se encontraba a Maggie que insistía en hablarle y que no entendía que necesitara alejarse de ella. Sentía que ya pocas cosas seguras le quedaban.

En una vida tan controlada, aquello la asustaba, todo quedaba al azar, ella que siempre había sido tan metódica ahora se veía sumida en una vorágine de sentimientos que no sabía como encauzar de forma adecuada.

Cogió su cazadora de cuero y salió de su casa sin rumbo fijo, solo sabía a donde no quería ir y con quien no quería encontrarse.

Decidió ir a la parte alta de la ciudad, en ese ambiente más pijo seguramente no se encontraría a ningún conocido, o eso creía ella.

-Hola.- Alex se sorprendió al oír una voz familiar.

-Que susto, casi tiro mi copa.- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta hacia su interlocutora.

-Por lo que veo ya quedaba poco que tirar.-

Lena Luthor se acercó y sonrió ampliamente enmarcando una radiante sonrisa con aquellos labios carmesí. Iba más desenfadada que las últimas veces que la había visto, se había quitado sus típicos trajes de corte sastre y ahora llevaba una blusa negra sin mangas y con parte de la espalda al aire, que iba más acorde con la estética de ese bar.

Alex miró a Lena y luego se miró a si misma con sus vaqueros y camiseta y se sintió de nuevo avergonzada. Había salido de casa sin pensar, como un acto reflejo de escapar y no había caído en que tenía que haberse arreglado antes.

-Debería haberme vestido de forma más apropiada, pero la verdad es que solo he venido a beber.-

-No digas tonterías, vas muy bien así. Además, no existe ningún protocolo de vestimenta para venir a estos sitios.-

-Bueno, el protocolo va implícito por lo que se ve.- miraba alrededor y solo veía mujeres con elegantes vestidos y hombres con americana. -Aunque realmente hasta que no te he visto a ti aquí, no me he sentido fuera de lugar, estás espectacular.- continuó diciendo mientras miraba de nuevo a Lena de arriba abajo.

-Gracias.- dijo agradecida. -Pero no digas más tonterías y déjame que te invite a una copa para solucionarlo, no todos los días puedo brindar con quien me salvó la vida. Dos...- hizo un pequeño silencio y miró a Alex esperando que le dijera lo que estaba bebiendo.

-Whisky con hielo.-

-No te andas con tonterías, ¿eh? Me gusta tu estilo. Por favor, pónganos dos whiskies con hielo, pero no nos ponga la mierda que le has puesto a ella, quiero que saque la mejor botella.-

-Veo que los bares pijos tampoco se libran de servir alcohol malo.-

-Hay malos empresarios a todos los niveles, pero lo camareros son más listos, saben calar a la gente y saben quienes dejan buenas propinas.-

-Ojalá solo con ser buena camarera se supiera calar a la gente, me habría evitado muchos dolores de cabeza en la universidad.-

-No te entiendo.-

-No importa. Brindemos. Por las personas honestas.- Alex brindó al aire y se acabó de un solo trago el resto de la copa que le quedaba.

-Y yo que pensaba que serías más modosa, no sé, más... más como tu hermana Kara. Me has engañado totalmente...-

-Alex.- le interrumpió secamente.

-¿Perdona?- Lena no entendía.

-No me llamo ni la mujer que te salvo la vida, ni la hermana de Kara. Me llamo Alex, aunque apuesto a que ni lo recordabas.-

-Disculpa Alex, no pretendía ofenderte. Y claro que me sé tu nombre, sé muchas cosas de ti. Nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste por mí, aunque eso no nos vaya a convertir en amigas.-

-No, no me imagino haciéndome amiga de una Luthor.-

-Lena. Mi nombre es Lena, no soy solo una Luthor más.-

-Vaya, ahora soy yo la que te ha ofendido.- Alex sonrió maliciosamente. -Aunque creo que yo sí que lo pretendía.-

-Lo sé, no es mi apellido lo que me ofende, sino el desprecio con el que lo has dicho.-

Antes de que Lena pudiera decir nada más, el camarero dejó dos copas en la barra diluyendo un poco la tensión de aquel momento.

-Gracias. Lo que ha tomado ella también corre de mi cuenta, con la propina de siempre, por supuesto.-

-Sí señorita Luthor.-

-Toma.- le acercó el Whisky y cogió el suyo levantándose de la silla. -Espero que aprecies esta copa, te voy a dejar a solas para que la disfrutes más.-

-No te vayas Lena.- Alex la frenó cogiéndola del brazo y Lena volvió a sentarse a su lado en la barra. -No tendría que haberte hablado así. Decir que he tenido una mala semana sería el eufemismo del año. Además, no estoy acostumbrada a beber y enseguida pierdo la compostura. Soy yo la que debería irse.- Alex se levantó a duras penas y enseguida volvió a sentarse pesadamente, medio mareada. Lena se levantó y la sujetó impidiendo que se cayera hacia atrás.

-No creo que estés en disposición de marcharte, por lo menos no por tu propio pie.-

-¿Sabes Lena?-

-Dime.-

-Estás muy guapa esta noche, deberías llevar esta ropa más desenfadada más a menudo.-

-Y tú estás muy borracha. Creo que no ha sido buena idea lo de esta última copa.-

-¿Sabes Lena?-

-Dime Alex.- Lena sonrió, no había visto esa faceta de Alex y le gustó que no estuviera tan encorsetada.

-Esperas toda tu vida a llegar a una cierta edad, creyendo que todo será más fácil, que podrás desenvolverte en la vida de una forma honesta y un día te das cuenta de que todo es mentira. Y que la gente puede jugar contigo y con tus sentimientos y esperar que todo siga igual. Pero, ¿sabes qué?-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó pacientemente.

-Pues que todo cambia. No puedes pretender soltar una bomba y esperar que todo siga igual. Las bombas explotan, asolan y destruyen todo lo que encuentran a su paso, sobre todo aquellas que explotan en tu cara.-

-¿En mi cara?- Lena no entendía nada. Solo veía como se entristecía el rostro de Alex.

-¿A ti también te ha pasado?-

-¿Si me ha pasado el qué?-

-Pues eso, que todo tu mundo se removiera a tu alrededor sin tú tener ningún tipo de control sobre él.-

-Eso nos pasa a todos, Alex.-

-Déjalo, solo estoy divagando y no estoy en mi mejor momento anímico... así que haz tú el brindis antes de que diga algo de lo que me arrepienta.-

-Está bien. Por Alex y Lena y porque nuestras vidas sean más indulgentes con nuestros sentimientos.-

Ambas chocaron las copas y mientras Lena saboreaba el licor, veía como Alex tragaba con avidez esa copa.

-Alex, no sé que te ha pasado, pero deberías tomártelo con calma.-

-Llevo toda mi vida tomándomelo con calma y ya estoy un poco cansada.-

-Como quieras, ya eres adulta y yo no soy la más indicada para dar consejos a nadie. Pero me parece que es un desperdicio beber así un whisky de 50 dólares la copa.-

-Vaya.- Alex casi se atragantó. Miró la copa sorprendida y continuó. -Me alegro de que no me pusieran la primera vez este whisky, no sé que hubiera tenido que hacer para poder pagarlo... De hecho ahora no sé lo que tendré que hacer para poder pagar todo lo que he bebido.-

-No te preocupes, corre todo de mi cuenta.-

-Pero, no tenías que haberte molestado.-

-No es molestia. Además, estás en mi terreno, si alguna vez vamos al tuyo ya pagarás tú.-

-Gracias Lena, no sé como lo has hecho, pero necesitaba esto.-

Alex se levantó y abrazó a Lena con tal fuerza que casi se caen las dos. Lena la separó como pudo, no apreciaba ese tipo de contacto físico en público, le gustaban los movimientos más sutiles.

-Le diré a mi chófer que te lleve a casa.-

-No gracias, aún no he terminado lo que quería hacer, además mi casa es el último lugar al que me gustaría ir.-

-Bueno, puede llevarte a donde quieras.-

-Quiero quedarme aquí, si no te importa. Prometo beber este whisky más despacio. Ah y por favor no te sientas en la obligación de acompañarme, estaré bien sola.-

-No sé porque, pero me parece que no lo estarás. Pero vamos, no pretendo entrometerme más. Espero que logres olvidarte de aquello de lo que estás huyendo, y no te preocupes por la bebida, le he dicho al camarero que lo próximo que bebas también corre de mi cuenta... solo te pido que tengas cuidado.-

-Lo haré, gracias.- Alex sonrió mientras alzaba la copa en agradecimiento.

Lena se estaba levantando cuando escuchó una voz desagradablemente familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sigo con la historia. Espero que os esté gustando. Gracias a todos los que la estáis siguiendo y gracias por los comentarios.**

Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Lena.-

Lena se dio la vuelta y una nausea se instaló en la boca de su estómago. Ante ella se erguía una figura masculina de su pasado, que no había podido olvidar aunque lo había intentado con ahínco. Habían pasado varios años y las arrugas que anteriormente luchaban por aparecer ya se habían instalado en aquel rostro maduro que aparentaba no haber sobrepasado la cincuentena. Sus ojos azules le hacían tener una mirada despierta y astuta que tan bien sabía utilizar para sus conquistas y que cuando quería podía transformar a placer para parecer sádico y despertar el miedo de aquellos que lo miraban. Seguía manteniéndose en buena forma, quizá se le notaba una incipiente barriga, pero lo sabía contrarrestar con su porte y elegancia adquirida con los años y con el dinero de su familia.

-Hola Peter. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, aunque no el suficiente.- contestó incomoda.

-Eh, vengo en son de paz. Además, solo quería saludar a tu amiga.- Peter extendió la mano y Alex la estrechó con firmeza.

-A Lena aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo ya la conozco. Pero a ti no te había visto nunca por aquí. Soy Peter Yates.-

-Alex Danvers.- dijo arrastrando un poco las palabras.

-Encantado.- Peter intentó besarle la mano pero Alex la retiró.

-Vaya, no sabía que habíamos retrocedido en el tiempo.- y comenzó a reírse de forma descontrolada.

Lena la miró con sorpresa y una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su rostro, hasta que se fijó en la mirada turbia de Peter, una mirada demasiado conocida para ella y que sabía lo que significaba.

-Peter, no se lo tengas en cuenta, ha bebido demasiado.- Lena intentaba mediar en la situación, pero la risa de Alex no ayudaba.

-No pasa nada. Solo quería ser amable con una guapa mujer que creía que estaba sola. De hecho, hasta que no me he acercado no te he reconocido. Ni me había fijado en que había alguien con ella.-

-Ja, ja, ja.- otra carcajada, esta vez más sonora, salió de la boca de Alex, llamando la atención de los que había a su alrededor. -¡Qué manera más poco sutil de mentir!-

-¿Perdona?- Preguntó Peter ofendido.

-No me creo que no te hayas fijado en Lena. De hecho no creo que nadie de este bar no haya reparado en ella. Estoy convencida de que todo esto es una burda excusa para poder acercarte a ella, incluso diría que entre vosotros hubo...-

-Alex.- Lena la silenció alzando un poco la voz. -Creo que deberíamos irnos.-

-Pero Lena, mírate y mírame. Eres preciosa y si alguien no se fija en ti y no te ve es porque es miope.- Alex miró a Peter de arriba abajo. -Y Peter, si quieres un consejo... a las mujeres no se les conquista con celos, sino con halagos. Y no me vas a convencer de que un tipo de tu clase se haya podido fijar en un borracha de mi clase antes que en una mujer como Lena.-

Peter se quedó callado sin saber que decir.

\- Así que... la próxima vez invéntate una excusa mejor.- La mirada de Peter se tornó furiosa y acercó su cara a la de Alex.

-Tienes razón.- le susurró. -No sé como me he podido acercar a un par de zorras como vosotras.-

Lena, al oír aquellas palabras, reaccionó como si tuviera un resorte y se interpuso entre Peter y Alex. Intentó alejarlo poniéndole la mano contra su pecho. Había visto a Alex en acción y aunque estuviera mermada por el alcohol, si reaccionaba mal, Peter seguramente tendría las de perder.

-Peter, lárgate de aquí o llamaré a seguridad.-

-¿Pero qué se ha creído este tipo?- Alex intentó levantarse pero no podía, Lena también la sujetaba a ella contra el taburete para que la situación no se les fuera de las manos.

-Alex por favor, tranquilízate y siéntate, que Peter ya se va.-

-Sí, no voy a perder más el tiempo con vosotras. Lena, esperaba algo más de ti. Si no recuerdo mal antes las escogías con más clase.- Peter se dio la vuelta y de repente se paró en seco y volvió a dirigirse a Lena. -Por cierto, no esperaba que me alegrara tanto el verte, me ha traído a la memoria viejas y agradables historias. Hasta pronto Lena.-

Lena lo miró fijamente y sin emitir ni un sonido, gesticuló un "te odio" que sabía que Peter vería a pesar de que el local no estaba bien iluminado. Peter sonrió y le guiñó un ojo mientras volvía a desaparecer.

Lena esperó a que Peter desapareciera de su vista, respiró hondo y retiró su mano del brazo de Alex, asegurándose de que estaba más tranquila.

-Pero, ¿de dónde ha salido este tipo?-

-No le hagas caso. Es un... digamos que es un viejo conocido mío y de mi familia y como has podido comprobar, no suele llevar muy bien los rechazos.-

Lena se volvió a sentar al lado de Alex, aquella situación le había recordado viejos tiempos y se había puesto un poco nerviosa.

-Lo siento.- dijo Alex a modo de disculpa.

-Tranquila, no es tu culpa que él sea un capullo.-

-Bueno, siento más que nada el numerito. Yo... aunque Peter tiene razón en lo de la clase, mis padres me educaron bien y no me suelo comportar así. No quería avergonzarte.-

-No lo has hecho. Lo has avergonzado a él. Tampoco le viene mal que le bajen los humos de vez en cuando. Lo malo es que te has buscado un nuevo enemigo y puede llegar a ser muy molesto.-

-Bah, recuerda que soy Alex Danvers, me suelo valer por mí misma, aunque creo que esta noche no voy a poder hacerlo.-

-Solo te diré que tengas cuidado, lo has puesto furioso y me da miedo que pueda hacer algo.-

-¿Miedo? No me has dado la impresión de ser una persona de las que tiene miedo de que le puedan hacer daño.-

-Oh, no tengo miedo por mí, hace tiempo que aprendí como debía manejar a Peter. Me da miedo que te pueda dañar a ti, es una persona muy obcecada cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja.-

-Gracias por la preocupación.- Alex posó su mano en la pierna de Lena a modo de agradecimiento. -De todas formas tampoco deberías temer por mi seguridad, yo también sé como manejar a cierto tipo de personas.-

Miró a los ojos a Lena intentando descubrir si ella, al igual que su madre, también sería una persona con la que tendría que lidiar tarde o temprano. Tenía una mirada franca y aquel gesto protector cuando Peter se puso agresivo le mostraban una cosa, pero sus años de experiencia le avisaban de que tenía que tener el radar activo siempre, la gente seguía sorprendiéndola día a día.

-¿Qué pasa, Alex?, ¿Por qué me miras así?- Lena notó como la miraba fijamente.

-Así, ¿Cómo?-

-Pues no sé. Es como si me escondieras algo. Tengo la sensación de que te estás quedando con las ganas de decirme algo.-

-Eres muy lista Lena. Bueno, no sé de que me extraño, por eso has llegado a donde has llegado.-

-Me siento halagada. Aunque hemos empezado con mal pie, luego no has parado de hacerme cumplidos, pero supongo que será la bebida, ya que nunca llegaríamos a ser amigas.- Lena le guiñó un ojo y Alex sonrió. Se sentía extrañamente cómoda con su compañía.

-Como le he dicho a tu amigo...-

-Peter no es mi amigo.- le interrumpió bruscamente.

-Bueno, pues como le he dicho a Peter, con halagos se consiguen muchas más cosas que con celos.- Alex le guiñó el ojo y sonrió.

-Alex Danvers, ¿no estarás flirteando conmigo?- Lena se sonrojó sorprendida, esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

-Yo... no, no me refería a eso.- Alex agachó la cabeza avergonzada. -Me refería a que... no sé a que me refería, el alcohol no me está dejando pensar con claridad.

-¿Esto es lo que intentabas decirme y no te atrevías? Te creía más directa, agente Danvers.- Lena se mordió el labio de forma juguetona. No había sopesado la posibilidad de que aquella conversación diera ese giro inesperado, pero estaba siendo una noche muy aburrida y le estaba gustando el cariz que estaba tomando. Era divertido ver a la agente Danvers nerviosa y sin saber muy bien que decir. -No te escondas Alex y dime lo que quieras decirme.- Lena puso la mano sobre la de Alex, que aún seguía posada en su pierna, y la acarició levemente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sigo con la historia, espero que os vaya gustando. El comienzo es un poco lento, pero todo llegará. Gracias por leerla.**

Alex retiró la mano incómoda, ya tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, como para agregar una complicación más.

Lena se dio cuenta de la rapidez con la que Alex se había soltado de aquella inocente caricia y se preguntó si había llevado aquella broma demasiado lejos. Iba a aclararlo todo pero Alex se le adelantó.

-Lena, no te escondo nada. Yo...-

-Era una broma, Alex.-

-Yo solo quería hablar sobre tu madre.- dijo rápidamente.

-¿Sobre mi madre?- se revolvió en el taburete y puso algo de distancia entre las dos. -No sé que pinta mi madre en esta conversación.-

-Simplemente quería información sobre ella y sobre sus negocios.-

Lena se levantó indignada y se encaró hacia Alex.

-Así que, ¿por eso has venido por aquí y por eso de repente has sido tan amable conmigo?, ¿querías sonsacarme no sé que información sobre mi madre?- Los ojos se le tornaron vidriosos, pero logró contener a raya las lágrimas. Estaba cansada de llevar como una losa el apellido Luthor y la mudanza a National City no había servido para nada.

-No Lena, ya te he dicho que he venido aquí para beber y para no encontrarme con nadie conocido.-

-Claro y como yo te he jodido el plan has pensado que podrías matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Has bebido gratis y ahora querías aprovechar la ocasión para sonsacarme información sobre mi madre... No te creía tan manipuladora.-

-Y no lo soy.- Alex se levantó del taburete y cogió a Lena del brazo intentando que no se fuera. -No sé porque te he dicho lo de tu madre, ni se me había pasado por la cabeza sacar el tema hasta que ha salido de mis labios.-

-Entonces solo se me ocurren dos razones. O bien me estás mintiendo ahora y ese era el plan desde el principio. O bien eres una cobarde que ha empezado un juego que no sabía como seguir y ha optado por tomar el camino fácil.- Lena acercó su cara a la de Alex y susurró. -Dime Alex, ¿eres una mentirosa o una cobarde?-

Alex intentó aguantar la mirada y el aliento de Lena en su cara, pero se estaba poniendo nerviosa y con el alcohol eliminando sus inhibiciones no estaba segura de como podía terminar aquella situación. Sin casi darse cuenta decidió no amilanarse ante la expresión enfadada de Lena y pasó su mano por detrás del cuello de Lena, se giró un poco hacia su oído y rozándole la mejilla con sus palabras, le susurró. -Soy una cobarde, señorita Luthor.-

Alex se separó y volvió a sentarse en el taburete. El alcohol le había removido el estómago estando levantada y tampoco estaba en disposición de llegar más lejos con ese farol. Estaba flirteando descaradamente y no sabía si era para no mantener la dirección de la conversación sobre la matriarca de los Luthor o porque quería quedar por encima de Lena, no le gustaba perder y aquel juego no era una excepción.

-No acabo de entender tu juego, Alex, y eso me desconcierta.- el tono de Lena dejaba asomar cierta diversión ante esa situación.

-Yo también me desconcierto y es bastante raro, suelo meditar mucho las cosas y suelo controlar las situaciones. Podría y debería echarle la culpa al alcohol, pero en el fondo no estoy tan borracha como para no ser dueña de mis acciones. O simplemente es el alcohol el que también me hace creer esto último.-

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te estas poniendo un poco pálida.-

-He usado todas mis fuerzas en ser una cobarde y ahora me está pasando factura.-

-Sabes arreglar las cosas y disculparte sin que lo parezca, eso no voy a negártelo. Eres encantadora cuando quieres, lástima que no quieras más a menudo.-

-Deberías borrar toda esta noche de tu mente, me he comportado contigo de una forma inapropiada, aun cuando tú lo único que has hecho es ser amable conmigo.-

-Bueno, borraré solo lo indispensable.- Lena le sonrió.

-Te agradezco que no seas rencorosa y ahora si me disculpas voy al baño, creo que voy a volver a malgastar el whisky caro.-

Alex fue al baño todo lo rápido que le permitía el creciente mareo que se instalaba en su cabeza. Por suerte no tuvo que hacer fila, subió la tapa rápidamente y casi no le había dado tiempo a agacharse cuando empezó a vomitar. Estuvo un rato abrazada a su nuevo íntimo amigo hasta que notó que las arcadas iban desapareciendo y se iba encontrando mejor. Salió aún un poco mareada y abrió el grifo del lavabo para enjuagarse la boca y mojarse un poco la cara. Se miró al espejó y vio reflejada una cara demacrada y blanquecina.

-No me extraña que Maggie me haya rechazado, soy un desastre.- dijo entre dientes.

-No eres un desastre, pero sí que parece que estés pasando por un momento malo.- Lena se había acercado a Alex mientras ésta se refrescaba. -Llevabas bastante rato en el baño, solo quería cerciorarme de que no te hubieras encontrado peor.-

-Ahora salía, Lena.-

-Tienes una pinta horrible.-

-Lo sé, acabo de verme en el espejo y parezco un fantasma.-

-Pero aun así, nadie en su sano juicio debería rechazarte.-

Alex sonrió sin pararse a pensar en si había un trasfondo en todo aquello. Se estaba obsesionando con el tema y veía dobles significados donde seguramente no los había.

Era como si al salir del armario hubiera saltado el resorte que le había impedido ver a las mujeres de forma atractiva y ahora se estuviera poniendo al día. Se sentía como una quinceañera hormonada y no sabía muy bien como actuar sin quedar en evidencia.

-Si me das un segundo ahora salgo.- Alex mantenía la cabeza algo cabizbaja y sus manos sujetaban el lavabo.

-No hay prisa.- Lena se acercó un poco más a ella. -¿Seguro que estás bien? En cuanto se te pasen las náuseas te llevo a casa.-

-Eres muy amable, pero ya has hecho demasiado por mí esta noche. Además, has dejado a tus amigos plantados, no creo que les haya hecho mucha gracia.-

-No tiene importancia, a ellos los tengo ya muy vistos. E insisto, me sentiría más cómoda si me dejaras llevarte.-

-Te lo agradezco, de verdad. Pero prefiero coger un taxi, no estoy tan mal.-

-Está bien, no me gusta ser insistente. Pero por lo menos avísame cuando vayas a marcharte.- Lena estrechó el hombro de Alex.

-Lo haré, gracias.-

Alex intentó estar lo más entera posible mientras estaba con Lena, pero en cuanto se fue volvió a entrar al váter rápidamente y expulsó el poco líquido que aún le quedaba en el estómago. Se mojó de nuevo la cara y decidió que debía marcharse cuanto antes si no quería que le entraran nauseas en el taxi.

Se pellizcó las mejillas esperando a que regresara un poco el rubor en ellas y al salir buscó a Lena para despedirse. Cuando la localizó estaba muy animada hablando y riéndose con un apuesto hombre y decidió que era una tontería molestarla, ya había abusado demasiado de su buena fe.

Se acercó a la barra, se aseguró de que no debía pagar nada y salió por la puerta tambaleándose más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Se había auto engañado pensando en que tampoco había bebido demasiado y ahora se daba cuenta de que ya no metabolizaba el alcohol tan rápido como cuando estaba en la universidad.

Salió del bar y el portero se ofreció a pedirle un taxi, pero Alex prefería caminar un poco, necesitaba que el aire fresco le golpease la cara y le despejara la mente.

No había nadie por la calle, miró el reloj y se sorprendió de lo tarde que era, dando gracias de que en un principio no tenía que madrugar demasiado.

Volvió a sentirse indispuesta y se paró apoyándose en la pared intentando mantener su estómago a raya. Pero al apoyarse se resbaló de la pared y se pegó de bruces contra ella quedando a cuatro patas en el suelo. Como pudo se dio la vuelta, se deslizó de espaldas a la pared hasta quedar sentada y se tocó la frente dolorida.

-Mierda, mierda, joder...- gritó furiosa consigo misma al darse cuenta de que le manaba un poco de sangre de la frente.

Cogió un pañuelo de papel y lo apretó con fuerza sobre la herida maldiciéndose de nuevo por haber bebido más de la cuenta. Quería llorar de rabia, pero sabía que no podría parar, así que echó la cabeza para atrás y cogió aire con fuerza cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en aquellas bocanadas pausadas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo esta historia. Espero que os guste.**

Kara estaba preocupada, últimamente su hermana se comportaba de diferente manera con ella y llevaban unos días que no hablaban ni con la comodidad ni con la complicidad a la que estaban acostumbradas. Intuía porque era, no hacía falta ser muy inteligente para saber que Alex estaba pasando por una transición algo complicada. Su forma de ser reservada hacía que no llegara a sentirse cómoda con la sexualidad que había dejado salir a su exterior y también le impedía ver que Kara la apoyaba y que nada había cambiado, Alex seguía siendo su hermana de siempre, simplemente que a partir de ahora iba a salir con mujeres y aprendería a ser feliz.

Decidió salir a dar una vuelta para intentar encontrarla, no habían hablado durante todo el día y las veces que se había pasado por su casa la había encontrado vacía. No solía hacerlo, no le gustaba violar la intimidad de su hermana, pero esta vez tenía un mal presentimiento, así que agudizó el oído concentrándose en su tono de voz y de repente oyó unos gritos de Alex. Aceleró su vuelo preocupada y aterrizó un poco más apartada al descubrir que Alex no estaba sola.

-No me has avisado.- dijo Lena mientras se acercaba y se agachaba ante Alex.

-Ya te he molestado lo suficiente. Merecías pasarlo bien.-

-Tu aviso no me lo hubiera impedido.-

-Lena, no quiero sonar brusca ni desagradable, pero me podrías dejar sola, ¿por favor? Simplemente lo necesito.-

-¿Quieres que avise a Kara?-

-No, por favor. No la avises, no quiero que me vea en este estado.-

-Te habrá visto en situaciones similares.-

-Sí, pero esto es diferente, creo que no lo entendería. Además no me gusta que me vea así, yo soy la hermana mayor, debería ser yo quien cuidara de ella.

-Kara es fuerte, superará ver a su hermana así.-

-Lo sé, es la persona más fuerte y más desprendida que conozco, precisamente por eso no quiero que me vea así. Ya tiene muchas cosas de que preocuparse y no de las tonterías de su hermana mayor.-

-Está bien, como quieras, pero si no quieres que avise a Kara, me tendrás que dejar a mí verte esa herida.-

-No es nada.-

-Está sangrando, así que es algo.- Sin dejar que Alex pusiera más oposición Lena separó el pañuelo de la frente y observó la brecha.

-No parece que vayas a necesitar puntos, pero hay que curarla. No te muevas, voy a avisar al chófer. Y esta vez hazme caso o verás de cerca a un Luthor enfadado.-

Kara se quedó en las sombras mientras veía como su hermana iba desmoronándose. Alex tenía razón, nunca la había visto tan vulnerable, estaba siempre tan entera y se le daba tan bien ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, que cuando se mostraba de aquella manera, a Kara se le rompía el corazón. Tenía ganas de acercarse, abrazarla y decirle que todo iría bien, pero supuso que todavía le avergonzaría más, así que decidió esperar a que Lena volviera y esperaría hasta mañana para hablar con ella.

-Hay que ir hasta la esquina, el coche no puede entrar hasta aquí. ¿Puedes levantarte y andar?-

-Supongo que sí, aunque necesitaré ayuda para hacerlo.-

-Contaba con ello.- Lena se acercó y le tendió la mano a Alex.

-Muchas gracias, no sé como agradecértelo.-

-Ya encontraremos la manera.- comentó algo seria, no esperaba ver a Alex en aquella situación.

-No, en serio. Tú habías salido con ganas de pasártelo bien y de repente te has encontrado con este marrón.-

-Alex, no me he encontrado nada. ¿Tú te crees que siendo una mujer de negocios me dejo embaucar para hacer cosas que no quiero? Créeme cuando te digo que soy muy buena dando largas y escabulléndome de los marrones. Cuando he salido de casa no pensaba que esta noche se fuera a convertir en esto, pero por una parte me alegro, así he podido conocerte un poco mejor. Solo siento no poder ayudarte más y que con solo chasquear los dedos pueda hacer desaparecer todas tus preocupaciones.-

-Si fuera tan fácil todos tendríamos los dedos desgastados.-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ambas llegaron en seguida a casa de Alex, el trayecto había sido rápido y habían decidido de forma tácita no hablar en todo el viaje. Simplemente se habían dedicado a pensar durante unos minutos en todo lo que había pasado en esa noche.

-Y esta es mi humilde morada.- Alex dejó pasar primero a Lena. -Tienes una casa muy bonita.- dijo sinceramente. -Me gusta como la has decorado.-

Alex se sentía inferior a Lena, aunque ésta no le hubiera dado motivos en ningún momento. Su ropa parecía vieja, sus modales eran malos y su casa seguro que era diminuta en comparación con la de Lena.

-Disculpa por el desorden.-

-Pero, ¿qué desorden? si está todo impecable.-

-Bueno, pues disculpa por la casa...-

-Voy a obviar tu comentario porque me enfadaría que me vieras como una snob superficial. Además, con un enfado por noche es suficiente.-

-Ponte cómoda y sírvete lo que quieras, yo me voy a ir al baño de nuevo, creo que no voy a poder ser una buena anfitriona.-

-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.-

Alex sonrió cansadamente y volvió con urgencia al baño, aunque esta vez solo era un amago ya que no tenía nada más en el estómago. Se mojó la cara y la nuca y aprovechó para ver mejor la herida que aun sangraba.

Lena husmeó las estanterías llenas de libros de criminología, medicina, psicología y alienígenas, observó los cuadros y se entretuvo viendo las fotos de Alex y Kara en las que parecían ser una feliz familia. Todo estaba pulcramente colocado, así que aun entendía menos que era lo que le había llevado a Alex a poner ese caos en su noche, aunque empezó a sospecharlo cuando oyó que alguna chica la había rechazado, sin contar como había reaccionado a su acercamiento anterior.

Miró el reloj y decidió que era hora de marcharse, no solía ser una persona demasiado desprendida con los demás y tenía la sensación de que casi había obligado a Alex a dejarse acompañar.

Sacó de su bolso un bolígrafo y una tarjeta con su número privado y decidió dejarle una nota, no quería ser maleducada. "Contra todo pronóstico, he disfrutado de esta noche contigo. Te dejo mi teléfono, llámame".

Dejó la tarjeta en el mueble de la entrada y abrió la puerta dándose de bruces con una mujer morena que estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta.

-Hola.- dijo Maggie.

-Hola.-

-Esto no ha sido buena idea.- susurró entre dientes. -Mejor me voy, no quería molestar.-

-No creo que molestes, yo ya me estaba yendo.-

-Venía a ver a Alex, pero si está ocupada puedo venir otro día.-

-Si me dices quien eres le digo que estás aquí.-

-Que maleducada soy, no me he presentado. Soy Maggie Sawyer.- dijo extendiendo la mano.

-¿Maggie?- A Lena le sonaba ese nombre. -Maggie, Maggie... Ah, esa Maggie.-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Nada, cosas mías. Pasa, ahora tengo la certeza de que no vas a molestar.-

-¿Y tú eres?- preguntó Sawyer inquisitivamente.

Lena sonrió maliciosamente mientras veía como Maggie la inspeccionaba de arriba abajo, además el tono de aquella pregunta dejaba entrever muchas cosas.

-Lena Luthor... sí, esa Luthor.- agregó antes de que Maggie pudiera decir nada. -Alex está en el baño, yo me voy que tengo prisa, encantada.-

Maggie entró casi sin darse cuenta y se quedó un rato en la entrada sin saber muy bien que hacer. Vio la tarjeta que Lena había dejado hacía escasos minutos, la cogió y la leyó. Le dio un par de vueltas entre sus dedos y de repente tuvo el impulso de romperla y hacerla trizas, no le había gustado la familiaridad con la que le había hablado esa mujer sobre Alex. Pero pensándolo racionalmente aquel acto no hubiera tenido ningún sentido y tampoco sería justo para Alex.


	5. Chapter 5

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer la historia. Como siempre, espero que os guste ¿Seguimos?**

-Lena, siento haberte hecho esperar, no sabía que... - Alex enmudeció tan pronto como vio a Maggie de pie ante ella. -¿Cómo has...?, ¿Cuándo...?, ¿Por qué...?- No lograba acabar ninguna de las preguntas que se instalaban en su cabeza.

-Acabo de venir, me ha abierto tu amiga. Estaba de guardia haciendo una patrulla por el barrio y al pasar por tu calle he visto luz en tu casa, simplemente quería saber que tal estabas, hace días que no sé nada de ti.-

-Gracias, pero no hacía falta que te molestaras en venir hasta aquí, estoy bien.-

-No lo parce, estás muy pálida.- Maggie se fijó en un hilo de sangre que empezó a recorrer la mejilla de Alex.

-Pero... ¿y eso? ¿Estás herida?- se acercó deprisa y le retiró el pelo de la frente dejando al descubierto un pequeño corte. -¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?, ¿Ha sido esa Luthor? Como te haya tocado ni un solo pelo la...-

-Maggie.- Alex frenó su verborrea alzando un poco el tono de voz. -Tranquilízate. Esa Luthor se llama Lena y ha tenido la amabilidad de ayudarme y de traerme a casa cuando me ha visto herida, así que relájate. Además, soy más que capaz de defenderme por mí misma.-

-Lo sé. Lo siento, pero es que no quiero que te hagan daño.-

Alex sonrió irónicamente, quería gritarle a Maggie que ahí la única que le hacía daño era ella, con sus roces inocentes y su insistencia en ser amigas. Pero en el fondo la entendía, los sentimientos no eran mutuos y Maggie era feliz con tan solo una buena amistad.

-Nadie me ha hecho daño.-

-Ven, déjame que te cure. ¿Tienes un botiquín o algo parecido?-

-En el baño, abre el armario del espejo, ahí hay algunas cosas.-

Maggie cogió a Alex de la mano y la sentó en un taburete, fue al baño y cogió unas gasas y un antiséptico.

-¿Me vas a decir qué te ha pasado esta noche?-

-Creo que has podido adivinar por ti misma que he estado bebiendo.-

Maggie se acercó con lo necesario y se colocó en frente de Alex.

-Y ¿esto?- Preguntó señalando el corte.

-Daños colaterales de la borrachera.-

-¿Y por qué has estado bebiendo tanto como para perder el equilibrio?-

Maggie empapó una gasa con alcohol y empezó a pasarla suavemente retirando la sangre seca que aun rodeaba la herida. Alex cerró los ojos, estaban demasiado cerca y no era capaz de sostener la mirada de aquellos almendrados ojos.

-No lo entenderías.-

-Explícamelo.-

-Es complicado.-

-Entonces tendrás que esforzarte un poco más explicándomelo.-

-Ay.- se quejó Alex. -Escuece mucho.-

-Perdona.- se disculpó y se acercó más para soplarle la herida mientras seguía pasando la gasa.

Alex sujetó la muñeca de Maggie y frenó todo el proceso, se estaba poniendo nerviosa con aquel acercamiento, era aún demasiado pronto para poder lidiar con todo aquello y Maggie parecía no querer darse cuenta.

-Ya termino yo, gracias.-

-Pero si casi está ya, te voy a poner una tirita y como nueva.-

Alex le soltó el brazo y evitó de nuevo seguir mirándola, esperando a que terminara con aquella tortura.

-No me has mirado a la cara desde que he entrado en tu apartamento.- dijo por fin Maggie.

-¿Sí? No me había dado ni cuenta.-

-Vamos, Danvers. Si hasta te está costando no mirarme.- Maggie intentó levantar la cara de Alex para que la mirara, pero esta hizo un gesto desaprobándolo. -Yo también me he emborrachado más de una vez, no tienes de que avergonzarte.-

-No es eso. No estoy avergonzada por haber bebido, no creo que lo entiendas.-

-Mira Alex, son demasiadas cosas las que crees que no voy a entender y me considero una persona bastante inteligente.-

-No quería insinuar lo contrario...-

-¿Entonces? Dime porqué sigues sin mirarme a la cara.-

-¿En serio no lo sabes?-

Alex tomó aire un poco enfadada y se levantó bruscamente del taburete haciendo que Maggie tuviera que dar un paso hacia atrás para que no se chocaran. Levantó la mirada hasta llegar a la altura de los ojos de Maggie y mientras la miraba fijamente empezó a acercarse a ella.

-¿Estás contenta? Ya te estoy mirando, Maggie. Pero aquí el problema es que eres tú la que no me miras a mí.-

Maggie se quedó de pie intentado comprender lo que Alex quería decirle.

-Mira Maggie, no puedo seguir con esta situación. Lo he intentado, te juro que lo he intentado, pero no entiendo que no puedas comprender que necesite estar un tiempo alejada de ti. Estoy convencida de que no lo haces queriendo, pero cada vez que me tocas o que me rozas al pasar a mi lado y huelo tu perfume o cada vez que me miras fijamente, no puedo evitar recordar que yo no puedo tocarte ni mirarte con normalidad. Y si me acerco a ti, o si intento interactuar contigo de cualquier manera, no lo hago con libertad. Analizo meticulosamente todos mis pasos, evitando que tengan dobles sentidos. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor?-

-¿Qué?-

-Que es inevitable que todo lo que haga tenga un doble trasfondo. Porque aunque mis actos sean de una manera, mis sentimientos son otros. Así que no puedo evitar mirarte de una cierta manera o sentir algo más cuando me tocas para curarme una simple herida, o cuando acercas tu rostro al mío y me soplas inocentemente. Y por eso no te miro, porque es más fácil no mirarte o evitar que te acerques a mí, que enfrentarme día a día a unos sentimientos que no son recíprocos... Y tú... tú no me lo estás poniendo nada fácil.-

-No sabía que sentías eso por mí.-

-Claro que lo sabías, creía habértelo demostrado con ese beso.-

-Pensaba que solo querías experimentar.-

-Vamos Maggie, ¿tan difícil te resulta pensar que me puedas gustar de verdad?-

Ahora era Maggie la que agachaba la cabeza, no sabía como encajar todo lo que le había dicho. Alex tenía razón, pero para ella tampoco era fácil alejarse. Tenía pocos amigos y Alex en poco tiempo se había convertido en uno de los mejores... no sabía como alejarse de ella.

-Lo siento, no pretendía ser egoísta, simplemente creía que habíamos superado esa fase. Me dijiste que podíamos seguir siendo amigas.-

-Te mentí. Bueno, me mentí a mí misma. De todas formas, como bien has dicho antes, eres inteligente, tienes que saber que la forma en la que te miro no es la de una amiga.-

Alex se acercó más a Maggie, por fin había podido decirle todo lo que le ahogaba y podía mirarla a los ojos sin esconder sus sentimientos. Por un momento se quedaron paradas una enfrente de la otra, en silencio, demasiado cerca como para que no resultara cómodo. Maggie no sabía como actuar y Alex intuía que si seguía así mucho más tiempo la tentación de poder volver a besarla sería tan grande que no podría reprimirla.

Una llamada a la puerta del apartamento hizo que se rompiera aquel contacto visual y ambas expulsaron aliviadas el aire que tanto habían retenido en sus pulmones. Alex abrió la puerta agradecida, no sabía como hubiera acabado aquello, pero seguro que no muy bien para ella.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sigo un poquito más... Espero que os guste y gracias por leerlo.**

-¡Lena! Creía que te habías marchado. Pero, pasa ¿ha ocurrido algo?-

-No, tranquila. Estaba en el coche, tenía que hacer una llamada a un cliente de la otra punta del país. Por eso me he ido sin decirte nada. Pero ahora me parecía mal no haberme despedido y he decidido hacerlo. ¿Interrumpo algo?-

-Eh, no, claro que no. Pero déjame que te presente.-

-Ya nos hemos presentado antes.- Maggie se acercó a Alex y le puso la mano en el hombro como si quisiera marcar su territorio. -Cuando abrió la puerta y casi nos damos de bruces.-

-Sí, le dejé pasar, espero que no te haya importado. Aunque por un segundo, antes de entrar me he imaginado que Maggie podría ser una psicópata que quisiera hacerte daño, y yo le habría puesto esa posibilidad en bandeja.-

-Ja, ja, ja. No digas tonterías, claro que no me ha importado. Maggie es... es... es una compañera de trabajo.-

Maggie la miró sorprendida, no entendía a que fin venía todo aquello.

-Entiendo.- Lena vio dolor en los ojos de Maggie tras esa fría afirmación. -En fin, no quiero entreteneros más. Alex, te he dejado mi tarjeta en el mueble de la entrada. Espero que nos veamos pronto.-

Lena se acercó a Alex y le besó la mejilla con complicidad, dejando sus labios un poco más tiempo del necesario para un simple beso. Se separó un poco y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle.

-Alex, te equivocabas. A veces los celos sí que funcionan si sabes aprovecharlos. No seas tonta, quitaos la venda de los ojos y aprovecha la oportunidad.- Se separó y le guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía. Se giró hacia Maggie que puso una mueca incomoda y añadió. -Encantada de nuevo Maggie.- Y Lena desapareció de la casa igual de rápido que había aparecido.

-Vaya, vaya, así que Lena Luthor y tú os tuteáis. No sabía que fuerais tan amiguitas.-

-Y no lo somos. Simplemente ha surgido así el encontrarnos.-

-Ya, claro.-

-Y no tiene nada que ver con lo que se espera de un Luthor. Es muy agradable.-

-Ten cuidado con ella, sigue siendo una Luthor, no me gustaría que te hiciera daño.-

Alex quiso rebatirla, pero en el fondo ella misma también tenía dudas sobre Lena, al fin y al cabo su madre lideraba CADMUS y no sabía en donde dejaba eso a Lena.

-Y por cierto, ¿compañera de trabajo?-

-Ha sido lo primero que me ha venido a la cabeza.-

-Claro, lo de amiga era una palabra demasiado difícil.- espetó con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, ahora sabes como me siento yo cada día.-

-Mira Alex, no quiero discutir. Será mejor que me marche. Además, el agente Carter estará cansado de dar vueltas a la manzana.- Maggie le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta. -Y cuídate. Siento haber hecho que te sintieras así, créeme que no era esa mi intención. Intentaré que no vuelva a suceder, así que te voy a dejar todo el espacio del mundo... a partir de ahora vas a ser tú la que darás el siguiente paso.-

Maggie abrió la puerta y antes de que pudiera salir, Alex la frenó.

-Espera... Dame un segundo, déjame pensar.- Maggie volvió a entrar extrañada.

-¿No es lo que querías?-

-No. Es lo que necesito, pero no es lo que quiero. Aunque supongo que después de todo lo que te he dicho, es lo que me merezco. Pero no puedes culpar a un hambriento porque se conforme con las migajas, ¿no?-

Alex se acercó y sin mediar más palabra abrazó a Maggie mientras respiraba profundamente para que sus lágrimas no se descontrolaran. Maggie se puso rígida, pero comprendió que se trataba de una despedida, así que correspondió a ese abrazo y lo sostuvo con fuerza mientras a ella también se le rompía el corazón.

-Danvers, no digas eso. Se te pasará, simplemente te has dado de bruces con una nueva vida, y te has aferrado a lo cómodo y a lo conocido. Cuando te relajes, lo pienses y lo aceptes, todo será más fácil y verás que no te tienes que conformar con lo primero que conoces.-

Alex se separó de Maggie y la miró a la cara.

-No creo que lo que siento por ti sea conformarme. De todas formas no entiendo porqué tienes la autoestima tan baja. Eres una mujer increíble y es normal que gustes a las personas que te conocen. Si te refieres a que si tú no te hubieras dado a conocer como lesbiana yo no me hubiera interesado por ti de esa manera... no te digo que no, pero creo que a la larga me hubiera pasado. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no es la primera vez que veo a una mujer de la forma en que te veo a ti. Simplemente es que no había sabido ponerle nombre hasta ahora y me dedicaba a intentar ignorarlo.-

-Pues ahora que has abierto los ojos, disfruta de todas las vistas.- Maggie miró el reloj. -Mierda, tengo que irme. Alex, sigo estando para lo que necesites, ¿vale? Simplemente marca tú el ritmo.-

-Como quieras.- Alex cogió aire, necesitaba llenar sus pulmones de sabia mueva para decir una de las frases más difíciles que había salido de su boca. -Adiós agente Sawyer, nos veremos en el trabajo.- Su voz sonó fría, pero necesitaba que sonara así. Si quería dejar de sentir dolor tenía que dejar cualquier sentimiento de simpatía fuera de aquella relación. Aun no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a una relación de amistad y no sabía si alguna vez lo estaría.

Maggie salió con una punzada de dolor, aquella última frase había marcado una nueva fase y sabía que ella la había forzado aunque no de forma consciente. Ella también se había conformado con las migajas de aquella amistad y ahora se la habían arrebatado.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Kara entró en casa de su hermana sin llamar, era pronto y no quería despertarla innecesariamente, había visto su situación el día anterior y sabía que necesitaba descansar.

-¿Alex?- preguntó a media voz mientas cerraba la puerta.

-Pasa Kara. Estoy en la cocina. ¿Quieres un café?-

-Acabo de desayunar, pero ya sabes que nunca digo que no a la comida. Además he traído rosquillas por si acaso no tenías qué ofrecerme.-

Ambas se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a beber en silencio como si no supieran que decir. Alex sabía que la tirita de la frente no podía ser tapada con el pelo, así que esperaba que en cualquier momento Kara le dijera algo.

-¿Has dormido bien? Parece que tienes mala cara.- Preguntó Kara con cuidado.

-Al revés, he dormido como un lirón, aunque no muchas horas.-

-Ya...-

Alex, miró a su hermana extrañada. Sabía perfectamente que ya tendría que haberse fijado en la herida de su frente, así que estaba fingiendo que no la veía y no sabía porque. A Kara se le daba fatal ocultar las cosas y su hermana sabía que no estaría mucho más tiempo callada, así que se enfrentó a ella.

-¿Qué pasa Kara?-

-¿Eh? Nada.-

-Vas a terminar diciéndomelo, así que no perdamos el tiempo con evasivas.-

Kara bebió un sorbo de café, se quitó las gafas y miró con detenimiento a través del apósito que llevaba Alex en la frente.

-Ya he visto que la herida te ha dejado de sangrar y tiene buen aspecto.-

-¿Cómo es que no estás haciendo una escenita intentando averiguar lo que me ha pasado?- preguntó imaginando ya la respuesta.

-Ayer te vi.-

-¿Cuándo?-

-En el callejón, cuando te hiciste esa herida.-

-Me resbalé.-

-Es lo que tiene el alcohol, que hace que resbales.-

-Así que viste algo más. ¿Acaso me estabas espiando?-

-No lo pretendía. Pero estaba preocupada por ti, llevabas unos días rara y no me habías cogido el teléfono en todo el día. Así que hice un poco de oído mientras sobrevolaba la ciudad y de repente te oí maldecir. Cuando llegué apareció Lena Luthor y no tenía ningún sentido que yo estuviera allí como Supergirl.-

-Y supongo que seguiste espiándome y oíste toda nuestra conversación.-

-Lo siento.- Kara bajó la cabeza avergonzada. -Sé que no sirve como justificación, pero no entendía porque no me cogías el teléfono, supuse que la única razón era porque te había ocurrido algo.-

-¿Y no te dio por pensar que quizá era porque no quería hablar contigo?-

-Pero es que no entiendo porque no quieres hacerlo. Siempre hemos podido hablar de cualquier cosa.-

-¿No puedes comprender que necesito un poco de espacio y estar sola?-

-Pues ayer no te vi precisamente sola.- Kara se levantó enfadada y miró a su hermana a los ojos. -Crees que lo que necesitas no puedes obtenerlo de mí, pero debes darte cuenta de una vez de que ya soy una adulta. Ya es hora de que dejes de intentar protegerme contra la realidad. Necesito que me hables y que me dejes cuidar de ti.-

-Kara, no puedo evitar seguir viéndote como a aquella niña inocente, vulnerable y asustada, que podía levantar un coche con una sola mano.-

-Y has sido la mejor hermana mayor que alguien podría haber tenido, lo sigues siendo. Pero ya es hora de que dejes que te cuiden.-

-Lo sé. Te echo de menos cuando no comparto las cosas contigo, pero hay cosas que necesito interiorizarlas por mí misma.-

-¿Todo esto es por Maggie?- preguntó con cautela.

Alex no pudo sostener la mirada de Kara y guardó silencio.

-Alex.- continuó ante el silencio de su hermana. -Yo no pretendo que me cuentes todo. Simplemente quiero que no me dejes de lado y que cuentes conmigo para lo bueno y para lo malo. Aunque sea solo para sentarnos en el sofá y comer helado sin decir nada trascendental.-

-Dame un poco de tiempo, déjame lidiar con todo lo que está pasando a mi alrededor. Te prometo que cuando me centre serás la primera con la que hable de todo esto... y de Maggie.-

-Solo quiero que sepas que te apoyo en todo y que siempre estaré a tu lado para lo que necesites.-

-Lo sé. Siento haberte apartado. No lo he sabido llevar muy bien.-

Alex cogió una rosquilla y la alzó como si fuera a brindar.

-¿Hermanas?-

-Las mejores.- Kara la chocó con la suya y le pegó un buen bocado. -Menos mal que hemos hecho las paces, te había mentido, no había desayunado de los nervios que tenía.

-Lo siento.-

-Yo también, pero no le demos más vueltas. Lo importante es que lo estamos solucionando.-

Kara miró a su hermana de soslayo y por fin preguntó algo que le había rondado desde el día anterior cuando la vio acompañada.

–Por cierto ¿Lena Luthor?-

-Sí, Lena Luthor.- Alex sonreía ante la cara de incredulidad de su hermana.

-¿Habíais quedado?-

-¿Quedado? No, ¿cómo vamos a quedar? Pero si desde que fue a tu casa no la había vuelto a ver. Simplemente nos encontramos en el bar.-

-¿Y vais a volver a quedar?-

-¿Cómo? Claro que no.- su voz reflejaba extrañeza.

-Como veo que tienes su teléfono.- Kara no había podido evitar ver de refilón la tarjeta que había dejado Lena.

-¿Qué te pasa con Lena?- Alex no entendía muy bien aquel interrogatorio.

-Nada, simplemente que no la había visto nunca tan distendida con alguien.- Kara sabía que aquello no era cierto, la había visto así de relajada y cercana cada vez que hablaban, ya fuera por un tema de la revista o por un encuentro social. Desde el primer momento que entró en sus oficinas notó como la barrera de frialdad que utilizaba con los demás, se rompía cuando hablaba con ella y eso le gustaba, pero lo que más le gustaba y no entendía muy bien porque, era aquella exclusividad, el sentir que solo se comportaba así con ella.

-Kara…, Kara.- Alex tuvo que alzar la voz para llamar la atención de su hermana.

-Perdona, ¿que decías?-

-Decía que a mí también me extrañó, pero supongo que se sentía en deuda conmigo y por eso me ayudó.-

Kara se sintió mal por aquel pensamiento absurdo, debía alegrarse porque su hermana hubiera encontrado ayuda en aquel momento difícil, poco tenía que ver el estado de ánimo de Alex el día anterior con el de aquella mañana, sonrió y miró a su hermana contenta de que ya tuviera mejor cara. Cuando Alex sonreía se le iluminaba el rostro y todo parecía mejor de lo que era.

-Me tengo que ir.- dijo Kara tras mirar la hora. -Antes de ir al periódico quiero investigar sobre lo que CADMUS tiene pensado hacer con la sangre que me extrajeron cuando me secuestraron.-

-Tienes razón, no tenemos mucho con lo que trabajar, debemos darnos prisa. Te veo luego en el DEO y ten cuidado.-

-Siempre lo tengo hermanita.- Le besó la mejilla, la abrazó con cuidado y salió volando por la ventana.

Alex se terminó su café y cogió la tarjeta que Lena había dejado en su casa la noche anterior. Le dio un par de vueltas entre sus dedos y decidió que debía hablar con ella y poner las cartas sobre la mesa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seguimos con la historia. Para los que habéis preguntado, deciros que la introducción del fic es correcta. Es mi primer fanfic y quizá mi forma de escribir más lenta y detallada no sea la más indicada para este tipo de historias. En fin, espero que os guste.**

Hacía ya dos horas que la presidenta de L-corp se había encerrado en su despacho para intentar terminar con todo el papeleo que suponía cambiar el nombre y la imagen de una corporación tan grande como la suya. Estaba cansada de la noche anterior y esa misma mañana había necesitado una capa extra de maquillaje para hacer desaparecer unas incipientes ojeras que cada día eran un poco más habituales.

Separó las hojas que acababa de leer y las echó a la trituradora de papeles mientras avisaba a su asistente para que le llevara su segundo café de la mañana.

Lena se levantó y se masajeó el cuello cansada. Miró su reflejo en la cristalera que separaba su despacho de la terraza privada y se vio mayor de lo que en realidad era. Le venía bien para su trabajo, intentaba ponerse trajes poco juveniles y maquillaje en tonos más oscuros para dar la impresión de tener más edad. Había descubierto que los hombres de negocios solían ser viejos barrigones que no querían ser mangoneados por una mujer y menos por alguien que podría ser su hija o su nieta.

El tono de su móvil privado le hizo dar un respingo, aquel tono no solía ir acompañado de buenas noticias. Miró el móvil disgustada y no reconoció el número.

-Lena Luthor.- dijo seria.

-Hola. Soy Alex Danvers. Siento molestarte tan temprano.-

-No te preocupes, me alegro de que me hayas llamado.- la mueca seria de Lena se relajó. -Estaba cansada de leer estos contratos, no me va mal un descanso.-

-¿Ya estás trabajando?-

-Sí, hoy tenía que llegar temprano a la oficina.-

-¿Cómo lo haces? Yo estoy hecha polvo.-

-Bueno, yo solo bebí la copa con la que brindamos.-

-Aun así, siento haber hecho que trasnocharas más de la cuenta.-

-No pasa nada. Fue un placer. Me viene bien de vez en cuando alejar la mente del trabajo.- Lena sonrió y se volvió a sentar en la silla.

-Primero de todo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer. Vaya visión más patética que te debiste llevar.-

-Claro que no. Todos tenemos derecho a tener un mal día. Por cierto, ¿qué tal te encuentras?-

-Mejor. Ayer tuve la oportunidad de aclarar un poco las cosas.-

-¿Con Maggie?- se aventuró a preguntar.

-Como ya te dije somos simples compañeras de trabajo.-

-Vaya, realmente pensé que ibas a seguir mi sugerencia de los celos. Te aseguro que hubiera funcionado.-

-No había nada que tuviera que funcionar. La agente Sawyer y yo tenemos una relación estrictamente profesional.- insistió Alex.

-Entiendo. No quiero ser entrometida y solo te lo diré una vez, pero vi como te miraba Maggie, y lo más importante es que vi como me miraba a mí.- Lena sonrió recordando la actitud celosa de Maggie. Había visto demasiadas veces aquel mismo tipo de mirada como para saber que no provenía de alguien que se definía solo como mera compañera de trabajo. –Creo que te has precipitado.-

-Ya…- Alex obvió aquel último comentario. –Ah y esta mañana he hablado también con mi hermana. Así que gracias.- Intentó cambiar de tema rápidamente, no quería seguir recordando la decisión que había tomado sobre Maggie. -Me vino bien hablar contigo anoche. Hablar con alguien ajeno a tu familia te da perspectiva para afrontar los problemas de otra manera. Así que gracias.-

-Un placer, me alegro de haber podido ser útil.-

Alex se quedó unos segundos pensativa y se decidió a hacer lo que debería haber hecho ayer.

-Lena, sé que debes estar muy liada y que te lo digo con muy poca antelación, pero ¿hoy podrías buscarme un hueco para que vaya a tu oficina y hablemos?-

-No sé como tengo la agenda, pero sino podríamos quedar esta noche.-

-Digamos que es una visita de trabajo y prefiero quedar en tu oficina.-

-Como quieras.- Lena se extrañó por aquel giro en el comportamiento de Alex, no quería pensar mal, solo esperaba que lo de ayer no hubiera sido algún tipo de treta. -Deja que le pregunte a mi asistente y él te llamará con la cita.-

Sam llamó a la puerta con el café que le había solicitado su jefa y tras unos segundos prudenciales la abrió sin esperar respuesta.

Lena puso a Alex en espera, cogió el café y le dio un sorbo con premura, necesitaba cafeína que revitalizara su mente de nuevo.

Miraron la agenda que aquella mañana no estaba demasiado ocupada y suspendieron una de las citas para hacerle un hueco a Alex.

Sam se fue y Lena dio otro sorbo al café antes de volver a su llamada, le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza e intuía que los imprevistos de aquella mañana no habían hecho más que empezar.

-Alex, ya lo he solucionado. ¿A la una te vendría bien?-

-Claro, perfecto. Muchas gracias por sacarme un hueco.-

-No hay de que. ¿Puedes decirme el por qué de tanta prisa?-

-Son cosas de trabajo y prefiero hacerlo por los cauces legales. Pero esto no cambia nada, ¿vale?-

-Me dejas intrigada, pero esperaré.-

-Gracias de nuevo. No quiero entretenerte más, nos vemos en unas horas.-

Lena se quedó pensativa mientras apuraba el café antes de que se enfriara. No tenía ni idea de porque Alex tenía que visitarla de manera oficial. Le ponía nerviosa no controlar las situaciones, pero estaba tranquila porque no tenía nada que ocultar.

Encendió el ordenador y empezó a revisar los contratos más antiguos que se habían mantenido de cuando la empresa aun llevaba el nombre de su familia. Se había asegurado de que todo fuera legal, pero siempre cabía la posibilidad de que algún cabo se hubiera quedado suelto.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Supergirl frenó su vuelo a la suficiente distancia como para poder observar sin ser vista. Las grandes ventanas hacían que pudiera ver todo lo que pasaba en aquel despacho de forma mucho más nítida, sin aquel molesto filtro que producían los bloques de hormigón.

Cada vez que miraba a Lena un hormigueo se instalaba en su estómago con la misma rapidez que era ignorado. Se limitaba a intentar absorber toda la información que podía sobre Lena, el como caminaba con aquel aplomo y seguridad, como le salían unas pequeñas arruguitas cuando fruncía el ceño si algo no cuadraba con lo que ella esperaba. Pero lo que buscaba con más ansia y pocas veces lo encontraba de forma espontánea era aquella sonrisa que transformaba aquel rostro serio. Kara estaba acostumbrada a que cuando hablaban Lena se esforzara en sonreír más de la cuenta o a que Lena dilatara un poco más en el tiempo sus conversaciones sin meterle prisa porque tuviera alguna reunión más importante. Lena hacía que Kara se sintiera especial, por eso le estaba costando tanto a Supergirl entrar en aquel despacho y hacer lo que debería haber hecho en cuanto se liberó de su secuestro.

Lena estaba absorta comprobando datos cuando notó un ruido en la terraza de su despacho que hizo que se girara sobresaltada. Supergirl había aterrizado en ella y estaba esperando a que Lena le abriera la puerta.


	8. Chapter 8

**Un empujoncito más a la historia. Gracias por seguir leyéndola.**

-Vaya, hoy es el día de las visitas imprevistas.- Lena abrió la puerta y salió a la terraza. -¿Qué le trae por aquí?-

-Espero no molestar. Me he asegurado de que no estuviera en alguna reunión. Y he esperado a que terminara de hablar por teléfono.-

-Y ¿cómo ha sabido?... Entiendo.-

-No quería ser indiscreta, pero no sabía como ponerme en contacto con usted.-

-Así está bien, no se preocupe. Usted dirá.- Lena le sonrió cálidamente, se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar.

-Necesito su ayuda.-

-Claro, lo que sea.-

-¿Qué sabe de CADMUS?- preguntó directamente.

-Si no me equivoco es una organización pro humanos que...-

-Sí que se equivoca.- le interrumpió Kara. -Es un grupo anti alienígena, que es muy diferente. Se dedica a secuestrar, experimentar y asesinar a alienígenas y no duda en atacar humanos para lograr sus fines.-

-¿Por qué me pregunta por ellos si es evidente que sabe usted más que yo?-

-Señorita Luthor, seré sincera y directa porque no hay mucho tiempo que perder.- Kara dio un par de vueltas por la habitación. Muy a su pesar sabía que la relación entre ellas dos iba a cambiar a raíz de aquella conversación, lo que le iba a decir haría daño a Lena si no estaba al corriente, y si lo estaba, la convertiría en una asesina.

-¿Y bien?- le apremió Lena nerviosa.

-Necesito saber donde está su madre.-

-¿Mi madre?- preguntó extrañada. -Hace semanas que no la veo, me dijo que tenía negocios fuera del país.- Lena mintió sobre el paradero de su madre a la espera de tener más información sobre aquellas preguntas. -¿Para qué necesita a mi madre?-

-Su madre lidera CADMUS.- dijo sin rodeos.

Lena tardó unos segundos en procesar aquella información, pero enseguida se acercó a Supergirl y la increpó.

-Mientes.- afirmó rotundamente.

-Lo siento, pero no estoy mintiendo. Ella misma me secuestró y me extrajo sangre con no sé que intención. Y si no hubiera podido escapar no sé que más me habría hecho, aunque no me costaría mucho adivinarlo.-

-Debe tratarse de un error.- Lena se apoyó en la mesa de su despacho dando la espalda a su interlocutora.

-¿Debo tomármelo como que no sabía nada?, ¿no sabe por qué puede querer mi sangre?-

-Claro que no.- se dio la vuelta ofendida. -Pero además, eso es imposible, CADMUS fue quien atacó la fiesta de mi empresa.-

-Esa es otra razón de porque estoy aquí. Los que atacaron su fiesta seguramente lo hicieron porque sabían que yo estaría allí y tendrían una buena oportunidad para atraparme. De que su madre lo había planeado no tengo ninguna duda, de que lo supiera usted y me utilizara a través de Kara... eso es lo que también he venido a averiguar.-

-No se le ocurra meter a Kara en todo esto.- le increpó Lena furiosa.

Supergirl intentaba parecer fuerte y segura de sí misma, pero cada vez que veía a Lena flaquear ante sus envestidas, un trocito casi imperceptible de aquella máscara dura se resquebrajaba.

La menor de los Luthor miró a los ojos a Supergirl en busca de algún signo de arrepentimiento, pero no lo encontró, agachó la cabeza dolida, pero rápidamente la alzó, no quería parecer débil ante quien la estaba atacando. Se retiró de la mesa y volvió a mirar a Supergirl a los ojos esta vez para confrontarla.

-Que poca vergüenza tiene. Se presenta en mi oficina, sin avisar y me culpa o de ser una asesina o de que mi madre quiera asesinarme. Está visto que hasta que usted y Superman no acaben con todos los Luthor no se quedarán tranquilos.-

-Mi intención solo es descubrir la verdad.-

-Pero acusando y atacando a una persona por su apellido. Estoy tan cansada de todo esto... ¿A qué a usted no le gusta que le juzguen por los logros de su amigo kriptoniano, aunque estos sean buenos?- Supergirl se quedó en silencio. -Pues yo estoy cansada de tener que demostrar todos los días que yo no soy ni mi hermano ni mi madre, cansada de ver que haga lo que haga nunca seré juzgada de forma objetiva, sino que seré vista con recelo.-

-No la prejuzgo por su apellido. Si fuera así no estaríamos hablando ni aquí ni ahora. Simplemente le estoy dando una oportunidad para que me diga algo que aclare su posición.-

-Claro.- Lena sonrió con una tizna de desprecio. -Supergirl, la gran capacitadora de National city que está por encima del bien y del mal.-

-Señorita Luthor, solo he querido ser franca con usted porque desde que la conocí siempre me ha parecido una mujer fuerte y con principios. No he venido a pre juzgarla, sino a que me pudiera dar alguna información.-

-No. Usted no ha venido a por información, usted ha venido con la intención clara de hacerme daño.-

-¿Cómo puede decir que...?- Supergirl se removió incómoda ante la posible veracidad de aquellas palabras.

-¿Me quiere hacer creer que el venir aquí y el decirme a la cara ya no solo que mi madre es una asesina, sino que ha intentado matarme dos veces, no va a dañarme?- Lena rodeó su mesa y se sentó en la silla. -Por favor, no insulte mi inteligencia.-

-Tiene razón.- Lena miró a Supergirl sorprendida de que le diera la razón. -Debería haberlo hecho de otra manera, pero me preocupa lo que pueda hacer su madre con esta ciudad para acabar con los alienígenas... Y eso me ha hecho perder la compostura.-

-Y como soy una Luthor todo vale, ¿no? Simplemente creía que no me afectaría y que podría decirme cualquier cosa sin consecuencias para usted. Parece ser que en cuanto a la medición de diferentes raseros es bastante humana.-

-Len... señorita Luthor.- Kara se acercó con intención de disculparse. Se sentía impotente, había sido muy injusta con ella y lo sabía, pero la premura por saber qué iban a hacer con su sangre le había hecho ser fría.

Lena se giró con su silla hacia el mueble que tenía detrás y le dio la espalda, estaba furiosa con ella, sabía que Supergirl no se fiaba de ella, pero otra cosa muy diferente era atacarla de esa manera.

-Señora.- la voz de Sam salió del intercomunicador interrumpiéndolas. -Disculpe que la moleste, pero Peter Yates quiere verla.- Lena se giró sorprendida.

-Sam, repite el nombre.-

-Peter Yates, señora.-

-Joder.- maldijo en voz alta. -Sam, dile que salga ahora mismo de las instalaciones de L-corp, no voy a recibirlo.- Una cosa era habérselo encontrado fortuitamente la noche anterior, de hecho casi había olvidado el suceso, pero que estuviera en sus oficinas había sido premeditado y temía que eso derivase en nuevos encuentros.

Una arcada se instaló en su estómago ante esa idea, se levantó y decidió que tenía que salir del despacho a refrescarse. Sin decir nada salió a la terraza y cerró los ojos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás buscando bocanadas más profundas de aire fresco.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Kara se acercó a ella preocupada.

-Supergirl, ya ha visto que ha venido para nada. No tengo más que decirle.-

Kara ignoró sus palabras y se acercó más, casi estaba tocándola y notó como su cuerpo temblaba, quiso parecer despreocupada pero se descubrió posando su mano en el hombro de Lena como un acto reflejo.

-¿Qué ocurre Lena?- le preguntó familiarmente.

Lena se sobresaltó, notó calidez en esas palabras y se sintió reconfortada por esa mano firme que parecía protegerla. Por un momento bajó la guardia, pero recordó con quien estaba, se tensó de nuevo y se separó de Supergirl.

-Creo que es el momento de que se vaya.- Supergirl recobró también la compostura.

-Como quiera. Pero me gustaría que me avisara con cualquier cosa.-

-No tengo nada más que decirle sobre mi madre.-

-No me refería solo a su madre. Me gustaría que me viera como una aliada y contase conmigo si tuviera algún problema.-Kara esperó a que Lena la volviera a mirar a los ojos, necesitaba aquel contacto visual, necesitaba que Lena la creyera y confiase en ella a pesar de las duras palabras que se habían dedicado con anterioridad. –Para lo que sea, de verdad.- repitió con sinceridad.

-¿Y cómo se supone que podría avisarla?- preguntó con cierto cinismo.

-Si estuviera en peligro inminente grite mi nombre, si hay suerte podría oírla y llegaría enseguida. Sino avise a Kara, sé que son amigas y ella sabrá encontrarme.-

Lena se frotó los brazos mientras volvía a entrar al despacho. Le había venido bien para despejarse, pero ahora tenía frío.

-Me resulta curioso que usted y alguien como Kara sean amigas.- dijo casi para si misma.

-¿A qué se refiere cuando dice alguien como Kara?- Supergirl la siguió hasta el despacho, tenía curiosidad por conocer aquella respuesta.

-No sé. Kara es dulce, risueña y es como si siempre intentara ver solo las cosas buenas de todo el mundo. Y además contagia esa alegría que emana, te sonríe y es capaz de hacer que se te olviden todos tus problemas durante un momento.- Lena se dio cuenta de que estaba sonando demasiado entusiasta ante Supergirl y aseveró su tono. -A veces parece como si no fuera de este planeta. Todos deberíamos aprender un poco más de ella. No se deja llevar por las apariencias, pierde el tiempo en conocerte y en intentar entender tus puntos de vista, aunque eso no significa que no te haga saber cuando no está de acuerdo con ellos.- Lena se quedó pensativa y añadió. -Solo espero que no le hagan daño, la decepción tarda en curarse y a veces resulta tan fácil que te decepcionen.-

-Kara es una persona fuerte.- se limitó a contestar.

-Claro, con esto no pretendía decir que es débil. Al contrario, Kara es más fuerte que usted y yo juntas. Es una persona íntegra y respetuosa y no necesita una capa o un lavado de cara de una empresa para darse a conocer. Deberíamos aprender de ella.-

Supergirl miró con detenimiento el rostro de Lena, mientras hablaba de Kara se había relajado por completo y toda la crispación de los últimos minutos había desaparecido dejando al descubierto de nuevo la belleza de aquel rostro. Se avergonzó al pensar que igual era buena idea hablar más tarde con ella, pero esta vez en la piel de Kara, quizá así Lena se mostraría más accesible y conseguiría más información. Desechó esa idea de inmediato, ella no era así, no manipulaba a la gente, no usaría su amistad con Lena de aquella rastrera manera. Ya le costaba bastante mantener esa doble máscara como para encima usarla para engañar a Lena que, evidentemente despreciaba a Supergirl y que extrañamente apreciaba a Kara.

Un silencio se hizo en aquel despacho hasta que otra vez fue interrumpido por la voz de su asistente personal.

-Señora. El señor Yates insiste en verla. Dice, y cito palabras textuales, que le conviene verle.-

Lena volvió al mundo real, se acercó de nuevo a la mesa y meditó unos segundos cuál era su mejor baza.

-Sam, dile que lo recibiré cuando pueda y que espere en la sala. Ah, y ni se te ocurra ofrecerle nada para tomar, y si se pone más impertinente, avisa a seguridad.-

-Sí, señora.-

Supergirl volvió a notar como el cuerpo de Lena se tensaba mientras hablaba con su asistente. No sabía quien era ese tal Peter, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que a Lena le intimidaba, aunque quisiera pretender lo contrario.

-¿Llama a seguridad estando yo aquí?-

-Esto no le atañe, Supergirl. Supongo que tendrá cosas más importantes como perseguir a mi madre. Además, no quiero deberle nada.-

-Como guste, supongo que sabe lo que hace. Pero mi oferta sigue en pie. Y por favor, si cambia de opinión o medita sobre lo que hemos hablado y tiene alguna pista sobre CADMUS infórmeme, o si lo prefiere informe a la agente Danvers.-

Aquel apellido hizo soltar una espita en el cerebro de Lena, de pronto todo tuvo sentido.

-Supergirl, una pregunta antes de que se marche. ¿La agente Danvers sabe que según usted, mi madre está con CADMUS?-

-Lo siento, es clasificado.-

-Entiendo.-

Lena apretó los labios hasta que formaron una línea fina, pero decidió que eso sería lo último que Supergirl vería de sus reacciones. Se sentó tras su mesa, abrió el cajón y sacó unos documentos con intención de leerlos.

-Puede salir por donde ha entrado. Aunque la próxima vez preferiría que entrara por la puerta y con una cita.-

-Hasta pronto señorita Luthor.-

Supergirl salió volando por la terraza y Lena golpeó con fuerza los papeles contra la mesa.

-Seré tonta...- dijo en voz alta.

Ahora tenía claro todo el numerito de ayer con Alex. Se sentía engañada y estúpida. Necesitaba nuevas amistades en aquella ciudad, había bajado la guardia esperando que entraran nuevas personas en su vida y la habían atacado sin pestañear. Alex la había engañado como a una niña pequeña y ella había entrado al trapo con excesiva facilidad.

-Sam. Llama a la agente Danvers y suspende la reunión de la una. Si te pide algún tipo de explicación déjale claro que ha sido orden directa mía. No hace falta que le digas nada más, pero sí que debe de entender que la reunión no se pospone, se anula.-

-Sí señora.

-De hecho suspende todas mis citas de hoy.-

-Pero señora, tenía una reunión con...-

-Hazlo. Invéntate una excusa, pero sé convincente. Mañana será otro día.-

-Sí señora.-

-Por cierto, ¿Peter Yates sigue en el edificio?-

-Sí. Está en la sala, tal y como me dijo. Lleva hablando por teléfono casi todo el rato.-

-Que siga allí. Ya te diré cuando pueda pasar.-

-Sí señora.-

Lena se tapó la cara con sus manos a modo de frustración, respiró hondo e hizo una recopilación de lo mal que había empezado aquel día. Tenía demasiados frentes abiertos y no sabía por donde empezar a abordarlos. Miró su móvil y vio dos llamadas perdidas, no le hacía falta desbloquear el móvil para saber que serían de Alex.

Decidió que se encargaría más tarde de ella, intuía que si no le daba algún tipo de explicación, ésta seguiría insistiendo. Pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes que solucionar. Llamaría a su madre y dejaría a Peter un tiempo más esperando en la sala.


	9. Chapter 9

**Como soy nueva en estas lides voy cambiando cosas poco a poco y me he dado cuenta que el resumen es un poco pobre, así que lo he cambiado.**

 **Seguimos un poquito con la historia.**

Alex había llamado un par de veces a Lena y ésta no le había contestado, esperaba que cuando viera sus llamadas se las devolviera, pero el que le hubiera llamado su asistente y no ella, le hacía prever que no lo haría. No entendía que es lo que había pasado como para que de repente recibiera una llamada suspendiendo su cita sin ningún tipo de explicación o aplazamiento.

Entró en las dependencias del DEO y guardó el móvil, intentaría volver a contactar con ella más tarde, pero ahora debía hablar con Hank para ver si habían tenido alguna noticia sobre CADMUS.

-Hank, ¿se ha descubierto algo nuevo?- Lena dejó la chaqueta en una de las sillas y se acercó al ordenador donde estaba trabajando Hank.

-Me temo que no mucho.-

Hank se levantó y se puso un café, hizo un gesto a Alex por si quería otro, pero ésta lo rechazó.

-La matriarca de los Luthor ha borrado demasiado bien sus huellas, no ha habido manera de localizarla, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Y Winn lleva toda la mañana intentando hackear los teléfonos y ordenadores de L-corp sin mucho éxito. Tienen buenas contra medidas, pero dice que es cuestión de tiempo tirarlas abajo.-

-¿Y mientras qué estamos haciendo?- Alex se sentó ante el ordenador buscando información sobre el caso.

-Hay que hablar con Lena Luthor lo antes posible.-

-Sí, yo también lo había pensado.- Alex dejó de teclear y se recostó en la silla mientras miraba a su superior. -De hecho había conseguido una cita para el mediodía, pero me acaban de llamar de su oficina diciendo que se cancelaba. He intentado hablar con ella pero me ha sido imposible.-

-¿Crees que puede esconder algo?-

-No lo sé. Le dije que era una visita de trabajo, quizá le puse sobre aviso y se asustó. No sé que ha debido pasar.-

-Creo que ha sido culpa mía.-

Supergirl entró en la sala donde Hank y Alex estaban discutiendo la estrategia a seguir.

-¿Culpa tuya? Explícate.- preguntó Alex sorprendida.

-Esta mañana fui a su oficina y le pregunté directamente por CADMUS y por el paradero de su madre.- Alex iba a interrumpirla pero Supergirl continuó hablando. -Sí, ya sé que debería haberlo hablado antes con vosotros, pero ya está hecho.-

-Entonces sí que sabe algo y por eso ahora se echa para atrás…- Hank empezó a dar vueltas pensativo.

-Creo que no tenía ni idea de lo de su madre. Tuvo una reacción bastante sincera, parecía vulnerable.-

-Supergirl, eres muy buena en muchas cosas, pero no en calar a la gente. Voy a ver si Winn ha hecho progresos pinchando los teléfonos.-

Hank salió de la sala y dejó a las dos hermanas a solas. Alex se acercó enfadada a su hermana, no entendía esa manía que tenía algunas veces de hacer las cosas por su cuenta.

-Kara, ¿pero por qué no me lo dijiste esta mañana? Podríamos haber pensado una estrategia sobre como abordarlo.-

-Esta mañana estaba más preocupada por otras cosas. Además, fue algo impulsivo, se me ocurrió cuando venía de camino hacia aquí.-

-Claro, ahora entiendo porque ha anulado nuestra reunión.- Alex sacó el móvil y comprobó que Lena seguía sin devolverle las llamadas. -Se ha debido de creer que ayer la manipulé para facilitar el poder quedar hoy con ella y sacarle información sobre su madre. Creo que iré a verla para aclarar las cosas.-

-Alex, no sé si es buena idea, la dejé bastante enfadada.-

Ambas se quedaron pensativas. Supergirl necesitaba salir de ahí y sobrevolar la ciudad, pensaba mejor si el viento refrescaba sus ideas. Y Alex sentía la necesidad de darle una explicación a Lena.

-¿Tú qué opinas al respecto?- pregunto Alex curiosa. -¿Crees que está implicada?-

-La verdad es que no lo podría asegurar, pero la cara de decepción que puso mientras se iba dando cuenta de que era su madre la que estaba detrás de todos los intentos de asesinarla... no parecía fingida. Aunque sí que es cierto que encajó el golpe de forma muy entera, yo desde luego me hubiera derrumbado.-

-Entonces, ¿piensas que tuvo una reacción demasiado fría como para ser cierta?-

-Yo no he dicho eso. Ya has visto como es Lena, siempre al pie del cañón aguantando el tipo. Pienso que actuaba, pero porque intentaba que no la viera derrumbarse. Intuyo que Supergirl ha dejado de caerle bien.-

-¡Eso es! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?- Alex se levantó y agarró a su hermana por lo hombros. -¿Por qué no vas a verla como Kara?-

-No.- dijo rotunda.

-Vamos, le caes bien y siempre tiene un hueco para su periodista favorita.- Alex le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Sabes?, he salido asqueada de ese despacho. Tenía tantas ganas de sacarle información que olvidé que estaba hablando con una persona y le tiré toda la mierda de su familia a la cara. Kara no es así, yo no soy así.- corrigió. -Así que no pienso manipularla. Lo que le tenía que decir ya lo he hecho como Supergirl y no voy a repetirlo.-

-No hace falta que la manipules. Simplemente entras con la excusa de una entrevista y habláis de vuestras cosas.-

Kara se soltó de su hermana y aseveró el tono de su voz.

-He dicho que no. Y te tendría que dar vergüenza pedirme que le haga esto. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta como se comportó ayer contigo.-

-Kara, tener información sobre CADMUS es de vital importancia, cada minuto que no sabemos lo que traman, es una oportunidad para que piensen en una nueva manera de acabar con los extraterrestres. Y entre Lena y tú, elijo a mi hermana.-

-Lo sé, sé que vamos a contrarreloj y por eso he hecho lo que he hecho. Pero eso no quita para que tengamos que perder nuestra integridad. Si quieres intentarlo tú, hazlo. Pero no sé que puedes decirle tú que no le haya dicho yo ya antes. Creo que si insistimos y la presionamos se cerrará en banda y será más difícil contar con ella cuando volvamos a necesitarla.-

-Puede que tengas razón. Aun así quiero hablar con ella, si no aclaro ciertas cosas seguro que no llegaremos a nada con ella.-

-Como quieras.-

Alex miró la hora, faltaba menos de una hora para la una y si le habían suspendido la cita con tan poca antelación esperaba que Lena no hubiera reprogramado su agenda y siguiera libre a esa hora.

-Kara, yo me voy a sus oficinas ahora mismo.-

-No creo que te reciba ahora, tenía una reunión con un tal Peter Lakes.-

-¿No sería Peter Yates?- La corrigió.

-¿Lo conoces?-

-Ayer estaba en el bar donde me encontré con Lena. Tuvimos algo parecido a un altercado, era un tipo muy grosero.-

-Pues parece que lo sigue siendo. Casi ha obligado a Lena a que lo recibiera en su oficina.-

-Que raro. Tal y como los vi juntos no me esperaba que Peter fuera a su oficina y menos que Lena accediese a recibirlo. Me dio la impresión como si se conocieran de hace tiempo, como que tuvieran una historia antigua detrás.-

-No me extrañaría, Lena se ha comportado de manera rara. Cada vez que escuchaba su voz parecía como si se estremeciera, aunque fuera de manera casi imperceptible.-

Alex volvió a llamar a Lena intentando que acabara cogiendo el móvil aunque solo fuera por cansancio. Pero seguía saltando el buzón de voz.

-Alex, deberíamos investigar a este tipo. Me da mala espina y con un poco de suerte igual nos encontramos con algo interesante.- El cuerpo de Kara se tensó involuntariamente, cada vez que había coincidido con Lena la había observado con detenimiento y había aprendido a saber cuando algo la afectaba, aunque ella quisiera esconderlo.

Alex buscó en la base de datos el nombre de Peter Yates, salió su foto en primera plana y se la enseñó a su hermana.

-¿Te suena de algo?-

-No lo había visto nunca.-

-Abogado de 51 años con firma propia aunque heredada de su padre. Tiene varias empresas asociadas, todas legales y sin ningún antecedente. Parece ser que ha abierto hace un par de meses un despacho en National city, también parece tener todo en regla. Aparentemente un angelito. Aunque a mí también me da mala espina, le diré a Winn que lo investigue más a fondo por si acaso.-

-Sí, demasiado perfecto. Yo me voy volando al despacho de Lena, intentaré enterarme de algo más.- Kara tenía prisa por poder descubrir quien era aquel hombre que hacía que se alterara Lena y además así tenía un pretexto para poder volver a verla.

-No.- Le frenó Alex. -Si como has dicho antes Supergirl y Lena no se llevan bien, es mejor que vaya yo, puedo usar la excusa de que no me coge el teléfono y no sospechará que voy también por Peter.

-Tienes razón.- admitió tras sopesar las palabras de su hermana.

-Además, quizás es demasiada sobredosis de alienígenas para Lena por un día.-

Kara fingió una sonrisa ante ese comentario, de pronto se dio cuenta de su propia realidad, llevaba tanto tiempo integrada en la Tierra que no se consideraba a si misma como una extraña en ese planeta, pero había muchas personas que no lo veían así, incluyendo seguramente a Lena Luthor.

-Kara, creo que deberías hablar con tu primo a ver si a él se le ocurre alguna razón por la cual querrían tu sangre.- añadió Alex.

-No había caído, él seguramente tendrá más experiencia en estas cosas de querer acabar con la vida de los kriptonianos.- Kara miró el reloj despreocupada. -Mierda, me voy pitando que me había olvidado de que en cinco minutos tenemos la reunión de reparto de trabajo, lo llamaré desde el periódico.-

Supergirl salió rápidamente del edificio, esperaba que su primo le pudiera dar alguna pista de lo que alguien con acceso a alta tecnología podría hacer con su sangre.

Alex dio la orden a Winn de que incluyera a Peter Yates en la investigación y salió hacia L-corp.

Lena colgó cansada el teléfono, había tenido una desagradable conversación con su madre y habían acabado discutiendo como siempre. No sabía que pensar sobre lo que le había dicho Supergirl, una cosa eran las desavenencias entre madre e hija y otra muy diferente era lo que le había dado a entender... su mente no aceptaba que su madre hubiera llegado tan lejos en su venganza contra los extraterrestres.

No quiso dar muchos más datos por teléfono, tenía una seguridad muy eficaz, pero nunca se sabía si alguien más podría estar escuchando. Aun así le preguntó directamente a su madre si estaba involucrada en algún nuevo proyecto y ésta le respondió con una negativa. No sabía porque, pero no la creía, así que le había pedido poder verse luego, esperaba sacar algo más en claro si le podía mirar a los ojos mientras hablaban.

Ahora que había suspendido todas sus reuniones se arrepentía, contaba con más tiempo para darle vueltas en su cabeza a esa situación y eso nunca había sido una buena idea. Decidió que debía emplear su tiempo en algo útil y decidió retomar una idea que llevaba tiempo en su mente dando vueltas.

Cogió el intercomunicador y avisó a su asistente para que fuera a su despacho.

-Sam. ¿Sigue el señor Yates en la sala de espera?- le preguntó mientras entraba.

-Sí señora. No se ha movido de ahí. Ha recibido varias llamadas y las ha contestado sin más incidencias.-

-¿No ha dado ningún motivo para llamar a seguridad?-

-No señora, pero si quiere podemos buscarlo.- Lena sonrió, pero dejó pasar el comentario.

-Así está bien. Luego volveremos con el señor Yates. Ahora quería hablarte de otra cosa. Quiero que llames a Catco y que consigas que hoy por la mañana venga un periodista a mi oficina, déjales caer que prefiero que venga Kara Danvers. No creo que te pongan muchas pegas, no van a perder la oportunidad de quedar bien conmigo para posibles futuros reportajes. Pero si quieren información sobre el tema, les explicas que quiero dar a conocer una nueva fundación y necesito publicidad mediática.-

-¿A qué hora programo la cita?-

-Diles que me ha surgido un hueco en esta última hora y que les estaré esperando.-

-Ahora mismo les llamo...- Sam titubeó y añadió. -¿Y con respecto al señor Yates?-

-Vamos a hacer una cosa, Sam. En cinco minutos le dices que puede entrar. Y pasado un cuarto de hora entras y nos interrumpes diciendo que tengo una videoconferencia de urgencia.-

-Sí señora.-

-De todas formas, si vieras que te hago una señal luminosa con el interfono, llamas a seguridad y entras en mi despacho sin contestar a mi llamada.-

-¿Debería llamar ya a seguridad, señora?-

-No, no hace falta.- Lena intentó restarle importancia a sus palabras. -No es peligroso, pero puede ser muy pesado. Supongo que ya te habrás hecho una idea cuando has hablado con él. Prefiero deshacerme de él sin que arme mucho alboroto.-

-Como quiera señora.-

Lena se quedó de nuevo sola en el despacho, de repente sus pulsaciones se habían acelerado y debía controlar la respiración para evitar que también se le desbocara. Se sentó en la silla, pero empezó a verse acorralada imaginando a Peter de pie a su lado. Debía estar a la misma altura que él, mirarlo cara a cara, si veía debilidad en ella estaba perdida. Se levantó, se apoyó en el borde de la mesa y esperó pareciendo relajada.

-Señorita Luthor, está aquí el señor Peter Yates.-

-Hazlo pasar.-


	10. Chapter 10

**Avanzamos un poquito más la historia. Espero que os guste.**

Peter entró sonriendo, no parecía haberle afectado aquella tediosa espera, en cambio ella estaba hecha un flan aunque quisiera parecer dura.

-Vaya sorpresa, ¿eh Lena? Me alegró verte ayer.- Peter se acercó intentando darle dos besos, pero Lena lo rechazó sin moverse del sitio.

-¿A qué has venido?- sonó cortante.

-Déjame verte en conjunto.- Peter obvió aquella sencilla pregunta y se alejó un poco mientras la recorría con la mirada de arriba a abajo. -Vaya, te has convertido en una mujer francamente atractiva... me gusta.- Peter le guiñó un ojo.

El estómago de Lena respondió a esa alusión revolviéndose y provocando una pequeña sensación nauseosa. Lo último que quería era parecerle atractiva a Peter. Respiró hondo e intentó parecer despreocupada mientras volvía a preguntarle lo mismo.

-Repito, ¿a qué has venido?- dijo impertérrita.

-Lena, mi pequeña Lena, ¿no vas a cambiar nunca ese carácter tuyo?- Peter sabía muy bien que tono de voz usar para amedrentarla. -Ayer mientras me acercaba en el bar me fijé que estabas relajada, guapa… desde luego bastante más que hoy. Este traje de mojigata no te pega con ese maquillaje de fulana. Te aseguro que si vistieras más como ayer no necesitarías rasparte tanto las rodillas para conseguir nuevos clientes, con pasear tu culo por la oficina sería más que suficiente.-

-Si esa va a ser tu línea de conversación ya te puedes marchar por donde has venido.- Con los años Peter había subido el tono de sus vejaciones.

-¿Es que no se puede visitar a viejos amigos?-

-No somos amigos y estoy trabajando, si solo has venido para recordar viejos tiempos, hazlo en tu casa.-

-Ya lo entiendo, estás resentida porque ayer intenté ligar con tu chica.-

-Intentaste ligar con una borracha, no sería la primera vez. Simplemente pensabas que te costaría medio segundo tenerla bajo tu control, pero te salió el tiro por la culata.-

-Es cierto, me sorprendió, pensaba que tu novia sería más de tu clase y más accesible a mis encantos.-

-No es mi novia.- Insistió Lena.

-Por como se comportó ayer parecía que estuviera marcando el terreno.-

-No hay ningún terreno que marcar. ¿Me vas a decir de una vez a que has venido?-

-Sí. Quería saber desde cuando te relacionas con una agente del FBI, si es que ese es su auténtico trabajo. Tu novia es difícil de rastrear hasta para ser del FBI.-

-No me relaciono ni con ella ni con el FBI. Simplemente me la encontré por casualidad y le estaba dado las gracias por haberme salvado la vida. ¿La has investigado?- preguntó extrañada.

-Claro que sí. Tenía curiosidad por saber con que clase de personas te relacionabas últimamente.-

-Pues déjame decirte que no es de tu incumbencia con quien me relaciono o me dejo de relacionar.-

-Es de mi incumbencia desde el momento en que me entero de que alguien me está investigando y de que están hackeando los teléfonos y ordenadores de mis empresas. Acabo de recibir la información de mis hombres. ¿No te parece mucha casualidad que ocurra eso al día siguiente de que me presentaras a tu novia barra agente del FBI?-

-No sé de que estás hablando.-

-Te hablo de que tu novia está metiendo las narices donde no la llaman y si sabes lo que es mejor para ti y para ella, encontrarás el modo de que deje de molestarme... Será fácil, tienes pinta de saber moverte en la cama, seguro que conseguirás convencerla fácilmente.-

-Eres repulsivo.-

-Soy práctico y sincero y tú siempre has sido una rebelde a la que he tenido que encauzar por el buen camino.-

-Tu camino nunca ha sido el bueno.-

-Eso simplemente son percepciones diferentes de la vida. Pero te lo advierto Lena y sabes que nunca he sido de los que advierten en vano... aleja al FBI de mi vista.-

-Yo no tengo la culpa si te están investigando. Has venido para nada.-

Lena se separó de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla e invitar a Peter a que se fuera. Cuando apenas había dado un par de pasos, Peter se acercó furioso a ella y le agarró el brazo con fuerza.

-Ni se te ocurra despreciarme de esta manera. ¿Acaso has olvidado con quién estás hablando?-

-No lo he olvidado en ningún momento, por eso quiero que te largues. Y suéltame, me estás haciendo daño.- Lena intentó soltarse, pero lo único que conseguía era que Peter la sujetara con más fuerza.

-Lena, ¿acaso al juntarte con la chusma has olvidado tus modales y cómo me costó moldearlos?- Peter aflojó la sujeción, pero seguía sin soltarla.

-Nunca olvidaré ese infierno.- Lena intentó no amedrentarse.

-Me alegro de que sigas recordándome.- Peter sonrió y soltó el brazo de Lena. Se alejó un poco y sacó lentamente una vieja pitillera del bolsillo interior de su americana. Miraba fijamente a Lena a los ojos y su sonrisa se amplió cuando descubrió terror en ellos. -¿Tienes fuego?- añadió con sorna.

Lena dio dos pasos hacia atrás alejándose más de Peter. Hacía muchos años que no veía esa pitillera plateada, pero de repente retrocedió en el tiempo y notó perfectamente como Peter la castigaba quemándola con aquellos cigarrillos finos que sacaba de esa misma pitillera. Toques de atención le gustaba llamarlos, pero no eran más que muestras de poder de un psicópata que disfrutaba atemorizando a una niña solitaria.

-Todo el edificio es un espacio libre de humos.- Dijo queriendo parecer indiferente.

-Me gusta tu nuevo sentido del humor. Se nota que has madurado y te has convertido en toda una mujer.- Peter sacó un cigarrillo, se lo metió en la boca sin encenderlo y siguió acercándose a Lena. –Veo que mis consejos no fueron desoídos del todo. Pero dime, mi querida Lena, ¿voy a tener que aconsejarte de nuevo?-

-No necesito nada de ti.-

-Oh, claro que sí.- Pasó el cigarrillo por debajo de su nariz oliendo su perfume y lo puso delante de la cara de Lena. Ésta lo miraba como si le estuviera apuntando con un arma y se quedó paralizada. Peter lo bajó lentamente hasta llegar a su clavícula, mientras observaba divertido como Lena lo seguía con la mirada casi sin parpadear. –Has olvidado muchas cosas que creo que hay que recordarte.-

Peter acercó el cigarro a la blusa, a la altura de la clavícula y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos lo chafó completamente contra ella, dejando pequeñas briznas de tabaco pegadas a la tela. Si hubiera estado encendido, Lena no hubiera sentido más dolor que el que había experimentado su mente al revivir recuerdos pasados que creía enterrados. Seguía paralizada por los recuerdos, dándole todo el poder a aquel hombre que manejaba sus sentimientos a placer.

-Te he manchado tu preciosa blusa, perdona.- Puso su mano sobre la blusa y comenzó a retirar los restos de tabaco, cada vez iba presionando con más fuerza la zona. –Que pena que dejáramos de vernos antes de que te convirtieras en toda una mujer.- Peter presionó con fuerza el pecho de Lena.

Aquel desagradable tacto hizo que Lena despertara de su ensoñación y volvió a la realidad dejándole un sabor amargo en el paladar.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme.- Lena lo apartó de un empujón y alzó la mano con intención de darle una bofetada.

-Has ganado en carácter, eso no voy a negártelo.- replicó frenando aquella mano por la muñeca.

-Ya no te tengo miedo.- Lena forcejeaba intentando que le soltara la muñeca.

-Querida Lena, claro que me tienes miedo.- Peter sonrió, le retorció el brazo hasta ponerlo detrás de la espalda y acercó a Lena hacia él. -Pero por lo menos has encontrado tus agallas y sabes reaccionar.-

El móvil de Peter sonó y soltó a Lena que rápidamente se frotó la muñeca intentando disipar el dolor de aquella fuerte mano. Ella que creía que lo tenía todo controlado se estaba dejando vejar con las mimas tretas que le funcionaban casi veinte años atrás.

Lena miró el reloj, era ya casi la hora acordada con Sam para que apareciera, aquellos minutos habían pasado con demasiada lentitud y no veía el momento de deshacerse de Peter.

-Tu novia acaba de entrar al edificio.- el desprecio de Peter se hizo audible mientras colgaba. –¿Otra coincidencia más? ¿O es que la has llamado y viene a tu rescate?-

-Ya te he dicho que no es mi novia, estaba citada. Es una agente del FBI y quería información sobre mi empresa. Además, no tiene de que rescatarme.-

-Mira Lena, ya me estoy cansando de tus jueguecitos. Solo te recomiendo que si quieres que yo te deje tranquila, cierres el pico y alejes al FBI de mis negocios.-

Lena se envalentonó un poco al saber que Sam se asomaría por la puerta sin tardar mucho y decidió que debía dejar algunas cosas claras con respecto a Peter, ya no sería tan estúpida de quedar en una posición tan vulnerable.

-Yo haré mi parte Peter y hablaré con la agente Danvers, pero si vuelves a aparecer por aquí los de seguridad no te recibirán tan amablemente como lo he hecho yo. Ya no soy ninguna niña a la que puedas manejar a tu antojo.-

-Piensa lo que quieras.- Se acercó de nuevo a Lena y volvió a amenazarla. –Pero ya puedes ser convincente o te juro que abriré a tu querida novia en canal y recibirás sus vísceras en una bonita caja de regalo.-

Lena se sorprendió al oír aquellas palabras saliendo de la boca de Peter, se dio cuenta de que solo conocía la versión antigua de él y a través de la mirada frágil de una asustadiza niña, así que no sabía si su sadismo era tan real como para llevar a cabo aquella amenaza o si era pura fanfarronería. Se preguntó si siendo ella una cría impresionable, Peter había usado lo mínimo necesario para tenerla bajo su control. Siempre había sido algo más psicológico que físico y ahora tenía miedo de que si él sabía que había perdido su poder de manipularla, llegara más lejos en el plano físico.

-Peter, te juro que no es nadie. Es una simple policía que está investigando mis negocios. No hagas tonterías que podrían meternos a los dos en graves problemas.-

-Depende solo de ti.-

Lena miró el reloj ansiosa, ya era la hora acordada y su asistente no había aparecido por el despacho tal y como habían convenido. No sabía si había pasado algo, pero empezaba a necesitar salir de aquel cubículo, el hedor de la colonia de Peter le estaba taladrando el cerebro en forma de recuerdos dolorosos.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa.- Se acercó a su mesa y abrió el primer cajón de la mesa. Con la excusa de sacar una chequera apretó el botón del intercomunicador esperando que Sam lo viera y los interrumpiera. –Dime cuanto necesitas.-

-¿Cómo dices?- Peter se quedó descolocado, no entendía a que se refería.

-¿Cuánto dinero quieres por dejarme en paz?-

-Puede que tú lo hagas, pero me parece insultante que creas que me vendo como una puta.- Se acercó de nuevo a ella y la levantó de la silla con brusquedad. –Yo tomo lo que quiero cuando quiero.- Acercó su cara a la de Lena, casi se rozaban. –No tienes nada que ofrecerme que yo no pueda tomar cuando me apetezca.-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex subió hasta la última planta donde se encontraba el despacho de Lena. Había tenido que rellenar varios papeles para acceder al edificio, y luego los de seguridad le habían obligado a enseñar su placa para poder entrar con un arma en L-corp.

Salió del ascensor antes de que terminaran de abrirse las puertas del todo y se acercó a la mesa donde había un chico joven y bien parecido que estaba nervioso mirando el reloj.

-Soy la agente especial Danvers.- sacó la placa antes de que se la pidiera y se la mostró más de cerca. -Tenía una cita con Lena Luthor a la una.-

-Lo siento pero la señorita Luthor está reunida.-

-¿Con Peter Yates?-

-No es de su incumbencia.-

-Está bien, esperaré.-

-No va a recibirla, fui yo personalmente quien la llamó para anular su cita.-

-Esperare igualmente.-

-La señorita Luthor va a estar ocupada toda la mañana.- insistió.

-Bueno, usted avísela de que estoy en su oficina, que sea ella la que decida si quiere verme o no.-

-Agente Danvers, la señorita Luthor ya decidió y me dio órdenes muy claras. Si se empeña en seguir con esa actitud me obligará a llamar a seguridad.-

-Mira… Sam.- Alex había leído el rótulo que tenía aquel joven encima de la mesa. –Esto es un asunto federal y si me sigues poniendo trabas no me quedará más remedio que pensar en que tú también tienes algo que esconder.-

-Yo solo hago mi trabajo agente, igual que usted hace el suyo.-

-Tienes razón, y voy a hacer el mío.- Alex se dirigió hacia la puerta del despacho desoyendo las indicaciones de Sam.

Sam se adelantó a sus pasos y se colocó entre ella y la puerta cerrada de Lena, en los años que llevaba haciendo ese trabajo, había aprendido a saber cuando alguien iba a saltarse las reglas e intentar entrar a ver a su jefa.

-Le ruego que se vaya, agente Danvers. Me está haciendo perder el tiempo.- De repente Sam miró el reloj y vio que pasaban varios minutos de la hora acordada para entrar e interrumpir la reunión. Una luz se encendió en el intercomunicador y Sam entendió que algo no había ido bien. Tenía que llamar a seguridad pero decidió que sería más rápido que la agente Danvers entrara en ese despacho. Luego ya se encargaría de dar explicaciones a su jefa, si es que tenía que hacerlo.

-Está bien, puede pasar.- dijo por fin separándose.

-Gracias.- Alex lo miró extrañada ante ese cambio de actitud y decidió entrar rápidamente antes de que cambiara de opinión.


	11. Chapter 11

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y por vuestros comentarios. Os vais animando más a comentar y eso me anima más a mí para seguir escribiendo. Espero que os siga gustando.**

Lena aguantaba como podía el aliento de Peter en su cara y sus dedos seguían apretando con fuerza su brazo. Miró hacia la puerta cuando notó que ésta se abría y vio como Alex entraba y la miraba con extrañeza. Lena sabía que desde esa posición Alex no veía como Peter la agarraba, pero también sabía que si seguían tal y como estaban, Alex descubriría que la situación no era normal. Debía hacer algo rápidamente para disfrazar la realidad, Peter podría actuar de forma más violenta y Alex lo vería y ya no habría manera de que dejase de investigar a Peter, con todo lo que aquello conllevaba para las dos. Así que cogió aire y antes de que Peter se alejara lo besó en los labios intentado parecer una muestra de cariño creíble.

Peter aceptó el beso sorprendido y no fue hasta que Alex habló, que no entendió porque había sucedido aquello.

-Perdón, no quería molestar.- dijo por fin Alex.

-No molestas.- se apresuró a decir Lena mientras se alejaba de Peter y se limpiaba la boca disimuladamente.

-Señorita Danvers.- Peter sonrió y le ofreció su mano a modo de saludo. –Me alegro de verla por aquí, así tengo la oportunidad de poder pedirle disculpas por mi deplorable e imperdonable comportamiento de ayer.-

-No hay porque.-

-Oh, claro que sí. Sé que es una disculpa pobre, pero el alcohol me jugó una mala pasada. De nuevo le ruego que sepa disculparme.-

-Claro, yo tampoco estaba en plenas facultades, tampoco debí actuar tal y como lo hice.-

-Entonces todo aclarado.-

Aprovechando la conversación de ambos, Lena se acercó a la cristalera de su despacho intentando tranquilizarse, necesitaba tomarse un momento para ella y sopesar si la salida que había tomado le traería al final más problemas que soluciones.

Solo cuando notó la presencia de Peter detrás de ella se dio cuenta de que éste se estaba despidiendo.

-Adiós Lena, nos vemos pronto. Y piensa en lo que hemos hablado.- Ladeó la cabeza de Lena y la besó de nuevo en los labios. –Alex, un placer, y siento de nuevo lo ocurrido.-

-Igualmente, ya está todo olvidado- Alex sonrió de forma forzada.

Peter salió del despacho y durante unos segundos la estancia quedó en el más absoluto silencio.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó Alex por fin. Lena no se movió de donde estaba. -¿Te encuentras bien?, estás temblando.- Alex se preocupó.

-Tranquila, creo que me están pasando factura los excesos de ayer.- Lena mintió esperando ser convincente. -De hecho he suspendido casi todas mis reuniones, creo que no tardaré en irme a casa.-

-¿Por eso has suspendido la mía?-

-No.- exhaló una risa irónica.- Agente especial Danvers, sabes perfectamente porque he suspendido nuestra cita. Al final parece ser que eres una mentirosa además de una cobarde... y yo una estúpida por creérmelo todo.- Lena por fin se dio la vuelta y enfrentó la mirada de Alex.

-Mira, no te voy a negar que ya poseía la información de tu madre. Pero te prometo que fui a esa zona con intención de no encontrarme ni a Maggie ni a mi hermana. Sabía que no se les ocurriría buscarme ahí. Y cuando te vi a ti... creo que pudiste comprobar que no estaba en plenas facultades de lucidez, en lo último que pensaba era en el trabajo.-

-Y sin embargo, nombraste a mi madre.-

-Tu presencia llevaba imponiéndome toda la noche y de repente tu excesiva cercanía y lo que quisiste insinuar me puso más nerviosa de lo que me gusta admitir. Lo de tu madre me pareció la salida con menos riesgos.-

-Con menos riesgos para ti.- apuntilló Lena.

-Evidentemente. Pero te prometo que en ese momento no era mi intención sacar el tema, no quería arruinarte la noche. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo si tú estabas salvando la mía?-

Lena la miró pensativa, quería creerla pero sabía que la confianza de aquella noche se había roto por ambas partes y todo por culpa de un apellido y de un trabajo.

-De todas formas has perdido el tiempo viniendo hasta aquí. Supergirl ya se te ha adelantado esta mañana y tampoco ha sacado nada en claro.-

-Lo sé. He hablado con ella. Por eso he venido, no para hablar de CADMUS, sino para darte las gracias por lo de ayer y para explicarte que no te utilicé.-

-Pues ya está aclarado, y de nada.- Lena se sentó en la silla y volvió a temblar recordando la presencia de Peter. –Ya te puedes marchar tranquila.-

Alex iba a salir del despacho, pero cambió de opinión, frenó la mano que ya asía el pomo de la puerta y se giró.

-Todo ha cambiado, ¿verdad?-

-¿Perdona?- preguntó confundida.

-Ya no hay cabida a que confíes en mí.-

-Mira Alex. Si eres sincera y me juras en este momento que no tienes ni una sola sospecha de que yo esté involucrada en algo ilegal, yo vuelvo a confiar en ti. Pero sé sincera, sabré si me estas mintiendo.-

Alex se quedó callada, quería confiar, de verdad quería, pero era la vida de su hermana la que estaba en juego.

-¿Y bien?- Lena la apremió.

-No puedo, lo siento.-

-Entonces la desconfianza es mutua. Cada una sabemos nuestra propia verdad que dejará o no que durmamos por las noches… tendremos que conformarnos con eso.-

-Me siento tan impotente.- Alex se acercó y se apoyó en la mesa de Lena. -¿No hay alguna manera de que entiendas que ayer no te manipulé?-

-Está bien, lo entiendo, no me manipulaste. Pero eso no cambia nada, Alex. Si tú no confías en que soy ajena a las supuestas maldades de mi madre, yo no puedo confiar en que tú te mantengas imparcial conmigo durante la investigación.-

-No tenemos por qué estar en dos bandos separados.-

-¿Bandos?, ¿Qué dos bandos?-

-Los Luthor contra los bue...- Alex se calló sabiendo que no estaba bien lo que iba a decir.

-Termina la frase.- Lena la confrontó -Los Luthor contra los buenos, ¿no? Eso es lo que querías decir. Mira Alex yo nunca dejaré de ser una Luthor, ni quiero dejar de serlo. Estoy cansada de que mis esfuerzos sirvan para poco. Y ten cuidado con las etiquetas, se usan muy a la ligera y pronto podrían ponértelas a ti.-

-Tienes razón, lo siento. No estoy siendo justa contigo. Intento parecerte creíble en mis disculpas y en vez de eso solo consigo atacarte. Tengo las habilidades sociales oxidadas.-

Lena sonrió cansada ante ese comentario, miró a Alex con tristeza a sabiendas de que en otras circunstancias podrían haberse convertido en buenas amigas y de repente la amenaza de Peter contra Alex se hizo demasiado real en su subconsciente como para pasarla por alto y decidió que no podía dejar que ocurriera, tenía que conseguir que no siguieran investigándolo e intuía que la única forma de hacerlo era atacando ella misma a Alex en vez de Peter, por lo menos ella dosificaría el grado de dureza y no sería nada físico. Además, con que cara podría volver a mirar a Kara a los ojos si dejaba que Peter cumpliera su amenaza impunemente. Se sorprendió de que su mente se centrara en Kara en ese momento y agitó la cabeza como queriendo quitársela de su imaginación, necesitaba mantenerse fría y con Kara rondando sus pensamientos no lo lograría.

-Por cierto, hablando de no confianzas. Creía que para pinchar teléfonos necesitabais una orden judicial.- Lena estaba segura de que si habían pinchado los teléfonos de Peter habrían intentado hacer lo propio con los suyos y decidió aventurarse en su hipótesis.

-No cuando es por seguridad nacional.- contestó seria.

-¿Esa excusa la usáis mucho?-

-No es una excusa.-

-Que me investigues a mí lo puedo entender, pero no entiendo que lo hagáis con Peter.- decidió afrontar el problema de cara, quizá así conseguiría algo.

-No puedo hablar de temas clasificados con civiles.- Alex se preguntó como sabían que los estaban investigando, creía que Winn tendría más cuidado cubriendo sus huellas.

-No te preocupes, ya hablo yo por las dos. Que sepas que mis abogados están al corriente y van a investigar el tema muy a fondo. Dejad al señor Yates fuera de la investigación, no tiene nada que ver con la seguridad nacional.- Lena hablaba con firmeza.

-Eso no lo decides tú.-

-No, eso lo decidirá un juez, cuando ponga la denuncia.-

Alex se puso a dar vueltas sobre el despacho, no le interesaba llamar la atención sobre CADMUS, ni sobre las supuestas acciones ilegales del FBI al que no representaba. Si se comprobaban quizá el DEO podría salir a la luz y eso no le convenía a nadie.

-Está bien, veré lo que puedo hacer.- dijo por fin.

Lena sonrió complacida, por fin podría dejar de actuar.

-Por cierto, no me esperaba ver a Peter aquí.- comentó Alex con cierta curiosidad.

-Yo tampoco, vino a disculparse por lo de ayer. Hoy debe de ser el día internacional de las disculpas.- desde que había entrado Alex, Lena había estado elaborando una mentira creíble, suponía que tendría que dar alguna explicación sobre Peter.

-Parece ser que ha sido más convincente que yo.-

-Sí, bastante más. De hecho es encantador.- su tono pretendía ser cálido, pero no sabía si lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Ayer no parecía que esa fuera a ser tu primera descripción de él.- contestó suspicaz.

-Es una historia muy larga de contar.- Lena hacia verdaderos esfuerzos para aparentar normalidad mientras construía una mentira verosímil. -Peter y yo estuvimos saliendo hace unos años, yo quería comprometerme pero él creía que nuestra diferencia de edad acabaría siendo un problema. Decía que yo debía vivir más mi vida, que no debía engancharme con mi primer amor. Le odié por eso y tuvimos una horrible ruptura. Con el tiempo nos distanciamos poniendo demasiados kilómetros de por medio.-

-Parece ser que no los suficientes.-

-¿Eh?... Sí, al final el mundo termina siendo un pañuelo. Quien nos iba a decir que terminaríamos reencontrándonos en National City.-

-Así que… habéis retomado viejos hábitos por lo que he visto, ¿no?- Alex distaba mucho de ser una entrometida, pero le costaba entender el comportamiento de Lena tras la confrontación con Peter la noche anterior.

-Sí. Peter siempre ha sido mi punto débil. Ayer simplemente no me esperaba verlo e intenté ser lo más mezquina posible con él.-

-No me pareció mezquindad, al revés. Además tuvo una respuesta desmedida y te noté asustada.-

-¿Ahora a parte de agente del FBI eres psicóloga?- preguntó cortante.

-No, simplemente no entiendo este cambio de actitud.-

-No tienes que entender nada, Alex.- Lena se estaba cansando de ese tema de conversación. No estaba siendo convincente y solo se le ocurría una salida para acallar las dudas de Alex, aunque sabía que le haría daño. -No entiendo a que viene este interrogatorio sobre Peter... o acaso es ¿qué estás celosa?-

-¿Celosa?- respondió sorprendida. -¿Celosa de que estés saliendo con Peter?-

-Oh, no querida. Si acaso celosa de que Peter esté saliendo conmigo.- Lena acercó su rostro al de Alex y la miró a los ojos fijamente, mientras veía como Alex tragaba saliva. -¿O te crees que no me di cuenta de cómo me mirabas ayer?-

-No te miraba de ninguna manera. Solo te seguía el juego.-

-Tú lo has dicho, Alex, solo fue un juego. Siento que creyeras que fue algo más.- Lena respiró hondo y se preparó para soltar su golpe de gracia. -Solo espero que anoche no espantaras a Maggie por mí.-

Alex no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Aquella frase había sido dicha deliberadamente por una persona que había calculado perfectamente el daño que podía producir con aquel nombre. Lena había sabido leer perfectamente entre líneas la relación que ella mantenía con Maggie y ahora lo usaba para dañarla y humillarla sin ninguna razón aparente, más que la de infligir dolor en algo demasiado reciente.

-Ahora sí que estas siendo mezquina.- respondió con rabia.

Lena le dio la razón en su mente, estaba siendo mezquina y rastrera y atacaba donde intuía que podía hacer más daño, pero tenía que acabar del todo con el interés de Alex por Peter. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que podía cumplir su amenaza con creces. La demanda al FBI podría disuadirla, pero la vergüenza haría mucho más efecto.

-No Alex, estoy siendo sincera. Ahora estoy con Peter, no hace falta que busques nuevas excusas para verme, ni pretextos para que nos separemos.-

-No te preocupes. No lo pretendía, pero estate segura de que si tengo que entrar a esta oficina para interrogarte, lo haré sin miramientos.-

-Mis abogados y yo estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos la orden judicial.- Lena sonrió triunfante.

Alex se apartó furiosa de la mesa, tenía ganas de levantar a Lena de su silla, arrestarla y hacer que se tragara esa sonrisa burlona que había utilizado para humillarla. Había sido una mala idea ir a ese despacho, no había conseguido ninguna información sobre CADMUS y encima habían sido tan chapuceros que los estaban descubriendo pinchando los teléfonos.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Ya te he dicho lo que te quería decir y tú has actuado en consecuencia. Nos veremos pronto, señorita Luthor.-

-Siempre es un placer colaborar con el FBI y por los cauces adecuados. Espero que se solucionen nuestros problemas pronto agente Danvers.-

Lena acompañó a Alex hasta el ascensor, ninguna de las dos había vuelto a hablar ni a mirarse a la cara desde que se despidieran, poco más tenían que decirse.

Cuando se cerraron las puertas Lena indicó a Sam que solo dejase pasar a aquellos que tenían acreditación o tenían una cita, no necesitaba más sorpresas.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta y se encontró a solas, Lena se derrumbó. Sus lágrimas empezaron a asomarse sin control y giró la llave de la puerta de su despacho en busca de una mayor intimidad.

Solo esperaba que toda aquella mezquindad hubiera funcionado con Alex, no se lo merecía y sabía que le había sabido dar donde más le dolía, pero tenía que usar todos los medios a su alcance para evitar que siguieran investigando a Peter. Si Alex creía que salían, tendría una buena razón para situarlo en la ciudad y en su despacho e intuía que la demanda podría haber terminado de disuadirla.

Además, si no investigaban a Peter cabía la posibilidad de que este no volviera por ahí, aunque no las tenía todas consigo.

Odiaba a Peter y se odiaba a si misma por lo que le había obligado a hacer. No entendía porque ejercía tanto poder sobre ella, pero el caso era que lo tenía y no sabía como hacer para cambiarlo. Quizá porque lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía de lo que era capaz. Él jugaba con eso, ya no necesitaba hacer nada para que Lena cayera aterrada ante él, con sus palabras y amenazas ya era capaz de intimidarla.


	12. Chapter 12

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y por seguir leyendo pacientemente. Seguimos?**

Alex salió a la calle y se tomó unos segundos para tranquilizarse y ordenar sus ideas. Intentó dejar a un lado los sentimientos personales que le había provocado aquel enfrentamiento, no podía permitirse el lujo de dar importancia a sus emociones, estaban inmersos en una investigación y no hacían más que meter la pata en vez de dar con soluciones, estaban perdiendo un tiempo precioso y no podían permitírselo.

Se dirigió a la central y aprovechó para llamar a su hermana por si tenía alguna noticia sobre Superman.

-Alex habla rápido, me he escapado un segundo de la reunión y estoy en el baño.- Kara hablaba en susurros.

-¿Has hablado con Superman?- preguntó impaciente.

Kara había hablado con Clark nada más salir del DEO. La información que le había dado no era nada halagüeña.

-Sí. Me ha dicho que esta mañana ha recibido una alerta de que yo había entrado en la fortaleza. No le ha dado mayor importancia porque para entrar se realiza una comprobación de ADN. Y solo un kriptionano puede entrar.-

-Un kriptoniano o alguien que tenga su sangre.- le interrumpió.

-Exacto. En cuanto le he dicho que habían logrado extraerme sangre, ha dicho que iba enseguida para ver lo que había ocurrido. Ahí se alberga demasiada información sobre mi planeta; ciencias, matemáticas, ética, leyes, costumbres… en definitiva todo lo que define a una sociedad.-

-¿Qué tienen que ver los conocimientos de Kripton con la tierra?-

-Según me ha dicho Clark, los científicos e ingenieros de Kripton, temiendo un movimiento en masa de seres de otros planetas, elaboraron una base de datos para producir armas biológicas que afectasen a cada raza alienígena.-

-Creía que tu planeta era más inteligente que el nuestro, veo que el genocidio y las armas biológicas no son solo propias de los humanos.-

-Lo sé… He estado pensando y no hace falta ser muy inteligente para imaginar que CADMUS sabía de la existencia de estos datos y que los intentará reproducir para eliminar cualquier tipo de vida no humana.-

-Kara, esto es más serio de lo que pensábamos.-

-Sí, pero hasta que Clark no nos diga algo, todo esto no son más que especulaciones.- su voz intentaba ser esperanzadora.

-Ya.-

-Alex, ahora mismo no puedo seguir hablando, pero te prometo que en cuanto pueda iré a la central.-

-Vale. Ten cuidado Kara.-

-Por cierto, ¿qué tal con Lena?- preguntó antes de colgar.

-Mejor no preguntes. Luego te cuento.-

Kara intentó volver a la reunión sin llamar mucho la atención, pero el nuevo editor la tenía tomada con ella y le puso en evidencia delante de todos.

-Señorita Danvers, me alegro de que te hayas unido a nuestra reunión. ¿Acaso tenías cosas más importantes que hacer?-

-Lo siento señor. Me he sentido indispuesta y he ido al baño.-

-Me estoy empezando a cansar de tus desapariciones esporádicas.-

-Lo siento.- Kara no dijo nada más, cualquier excusa que pudiera decir serviría para que su editor la rebatiera y no llegarían a ninguna parte.

-Como iba diciendo, ha llamado Lena Luthor, quería concertar una entrevista. No ha dado muchos datos sobre lo que quiere hablar, pero es una buena excusa para hacerle la pelota y conseguir noticias más jugosas en un futuro. Kara, deja el artículo de opinión en el que estás y acércate a sus oficinas.-

-¿Yo?-

-Sí, se quedó contenta con tu último reportaje, vamos a ver si puedes seguir con esa buena relación.-

-Pero yo ahora tengo que…-

-Tienes que hacer tu trabajo.- le interrumpió. –A no ser que quieras engrosar las listas del paro, claro.-

-No señor.-

-Entonces te vas para L-corp. Cuando sepas sobre lo que quiere hablar, decidiremos si lo metemos en el número de mañana o lo dejamos para el especial dominical.-

-¿A qué hora tengo que estar en su oficina?-

-Cuanto antes mejor, ya sabes que estos dicen una hora y luego te hacen esperar lo que les apetece. Esperas ahí lo que sea necesario y no vengas con las manos vacías.-

-Sí señor. Voy ahora mismo.-

Kara salió de la reunión con rapidez, si iba volando llegaría enseguida al DEO, hablaría con su hermana y luego iría a L-corp para su reunión con Lena. Al final iba a poder volver a hablar con ella, pero tenía que tener cuidado con lo que decía, no quería ver de nuevo aquella mirada dolida.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Ya podemos conseguir otra manera para obtener información sobre los Luthor, lo de los teléfonos no va a funcionar.- Alex entró al despacho donde estaban Winn y Hank y tiró furiosa su chaqueta sobre la silla vacía.

-¿Cómo dices?- Hank se levantó de la silla.

-Lena sabe que hemos pinchado sus teléfonos y ordenadores. No serán tan tontos como para filtrar algo que podamos utilizar.-

-Es imposible, he tomado todos los subterfugios posibles para que no se enteraran.- Winn parecía molesto ante lo que estaba intentando dar a entender Alex.

-Pues lo sabe. Me lo acaba de decir.- Alex se sentó desganada en la silla.

-Intuyo que la conversación con Lena Luthor no ha servido para nada, ¿no?- Hank intentaba mantener la calma.

-Sí. Ha servido para que amenace al FBI con una demanda por escuchas ilegales.-

-No son ilegales.- protestó rápidamente Hank. -Tenemos bases más que legales para asociar a Lena con CADMUS. Y fácilmente podríamos tomarlo como un grupo terrorista.-

-Lo sé.- Admitió Alex. –Pero quiere querellarse por su novio Peter Yates.-

-¿Quién es ese?- Hank no sabía de quien estaba hablando.

-¿Novio?- Pregunto Winn despistado. –No me dijiste que era su novio.-

-¿Desde cuándo te importa el estado civil de Lena?- preguntó sarcásticamente.

-No es eso, pero con Peter no tomé todas las medidas de seguridad necesarias para no ser descubierto. Me dijiste que solo era alguien que merodeaba a Lena, no dijiste nada de que hubiera un parentesco…- se quedó pensativo por su metedura de pata. -Ya sabía yo que no podía haber sido tan sencillo pinchar sus ordenadores y teléfonos.-

-Joder.- Alex estaba molesta consigo misma. Las prisas estaban haciendo que cometieran errores de novatos.

-¿Me vais a decir de una vez quién es ese tal Peter Yates?- Hank levantó la voz para llamar la atención y para que le hicieran caso.

-Es un abogado que se mudó hace un par de meses a National city.- dijo Alex entre dientes.

-¿Y qué tiene de especial?-

-En dos días ha aparecido en el ambiente de Lena Luthor de una manera que tanto a mi hermana como a mí nos ha parecido sospechosa. No sé, nos pareció una persona oscura y le dijimos a Winn que lo incluyera en la lista de las personas a investigar.-

-Winn, ¿qué has descubierto sobre él?-

-Poca cosa, no hay muchos datos sobre Yates. Posee una firma de abogados y ha abierto varios despachos por todo el país, el último en esta ciudad. Ninguna tiene problemas con hacienda, ni con los trabajadores. Tiene una vida bastante reservada, nada que llame la atención excepto que hace varios años estuvo relacionado con la familia Luthor, pero no he logrado descubrir en que contexto.-

-Lena me ha dicho que fueron pareja.- agregó Alex. -Y según he visto hoy, parece que han retomado sus viejos hábitos.-

-¿Y de las escuchas? ¿Algo que destacar de Yates?-

-Nada reseñable, señor. Siguen en proceso de búsqueda de contratos en la ciudad, solo hay llamadas y más llamadas para captar clientes.-

-Winn, retira inmediatamente la vigilancia a Peter Yates. No me arriesgaré a que descubran nuestra tapadera por una absurda demanda de alguien que no es importante para la investigación.-

-Tiene que haber algo más.- insistió Alex.

-Alex, no hay nada o ¿tú tienes algo de peso contra él que nosotros no sepamos?-

-No.- Admitió a regañadientes.

-Entonces nos centraremos de momento solo en los Luthor.-

-Y en la fortaleza.- Kara entró en el despacho sobresaltando a todos.

-Kara ha hablado con Superman y tenemos una pista.- dijo Alex a modo de explicación.

Winn no sabía de lo que estaban hablando y comenzó a buscar información sobre la fortaleza en la base de datos del DEO.

-Pero según nuestros informes en la fortaleza no hay ninguna información que pueda ser peligrosa ni para los humanos ni para los extraterrestres.- dijo Winn.

-Se bloqueó cierta información sensible, precisamente para evitar casos como estos.- Hank se levantó y decidió que todos tenían que saber la verdad. -Pero existe en la fortaleza una base de datos con información de tecnologías de nano robots recombinados con ADN, están diseñados para que entren en el organismo y muten al espécimen portador hacia una forma incompatible con la vida.-

-¿Y como no se eliminó esta información?- Preguntó Alex asqueada.

-Los humanos también querían un arma para cubrir sus espaldas.- Hank puso cara de resignación y se movió incomodo en la silla.

-Está claro que la maldad es inherente a todas las especies.- Kara intentó centrar la conversación. -Pero el caso es que si CADMUS se ha hecho con esa información y logra reproducirlos, podrían hacer demasiado daño a la comunidad alienígena. Sin contar con que podrían no ser inocuos para los humanos.- esto último lo dijo mirando a su hermana.

-Mierda.- Maldijo Hank.

-Pero eso es una buena noticia, ¿no?- todos se giraron observando extrañados a Winn –Me refiero a que si tienen que investigar una tecnología alienígena y recrearla, la amenaza no será inminente, hemos ganado algo de tiempo.-

-Puede ser.- Kara admiró la positividad de Winn. -De todas formas Superman ha ido hacia allá y no creo que tarde mucho en ponerse en contacto con nosotros. Alex, ¿tú has tenido suerte con Lena?-

Alex se levantó de la silla, cogió la cazadora y salió del despacho maldiciendo y sin contestar a la pregunta que le había hecho su hermana.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó confundida.

-Creo que está preocupada por ti y el no poder hacer nada la frustra.- se aventuró a decir Winn.

-Voy a hablar con ella. Hank, luego tengo que irme a hacer una entrevista para la revista. Pero te aviso con cualquier cosa.-

-Deberías centrarte más en esto Kara.- le reprochó.

-Puedo hacer las dos cosas. Yo también necesito seguir con mi vida normal. No serviría para nada el que estuviera aquí esperando noticias y sin hacer nada.-

Supergirl salió del despacho y alcanzó a su hermana que casi estaba saliendo de la central.

-Alex, ¿qué ha pasado?- la frenó.

-La he cagado.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Lena ha descubierto que hemos pinchado sus comunicaciones.-

-Bueno, no me sorprende.- comentó despreocupada. -Lena es lista, supongo que en cuanto supo que íbamos detrás de su madre intuyó que la investigaríamos. No es culpa tuya.-

-Lo ha descubierto por su novio.-

-¿Novio?-

-Sí. Peter Yates.-

-Peter no es su novio.- dijo con rotundidad.

-Los he visto besándose en su despacho y ella me lo ha confirmado.-

-No puede ser.-

-Si no hubiera insistido en pinchar también a Peter no hubiéramos metido la pata e igual Lena no hubiera descubierto que la investigábamos a ella.-

-Pero ¿al final se ha descubierto algo de Peter?-

-Sí, que prepara una demanda si no dejamos de pincharle sus comunicaciones. Así que Hank ha suspendido su vigilancia.-

-No puede hacer eso. No me creo que Lena tenga una relación con ese hombre y menos del tipo romántico.- Kara estaba extrañamente molesta con lo que su hermana había querido dar a entender.

-Kara, que los vi besarse.- insistió. –Pero ya no es solo eso, no sé que mosca le ha picado a Lena, pero fue muy mezquina conmigo… se ve que al final sigue siendo una Luthor.-

-¿Mezquina? Pero si ayer te ayudó.-

-Bajé la guardia y solo fui un juguete para ella. Se ha reído de mí en todo momento.- Alex estaba furiosa, se había creído culpable de toda esa situación y ahora veía que era Lena la que había tenido el control en todo momento.

Kara se quedó pensativa, a ella no le había dado la impresión de que Lena estuviera ocultando nada, pero si su hermana decía eso tendría sus razones, no solía juzgar a las personas sin razón.

-Alex, no se lo digas a nadie.- susurró Kara. -Pero tengo que ir a L-corp a hacerle una entrevista a Lena.-

-¿Pero no decías que no ibas a intentar sonsacarle información?-

-Y no lo voy a hacer, solo voy a hablar con ella e intentar calmar un poco las cosas. Además, fue ella la que llamó a la revista para que le hiciéramos una entrevista, parece ser que quiere hacer algunas declaraciones.-

-¿Sobre?-

-Ni idea, pero no creo que vaya a realizar ningún manifiesto pro CADMUS y si lo hace, ¿quién mejor que yo para estar con ella?- bromeó.

-Ve con cautela, todo esto me parece muy extraño, hay algo que no me cuadra, pero no logro saber que es.-

-Yo también tengo la misma sensación.- Admitió. –Voy a intentar descubrir lo que está pasando.-

-Ten cuidado Kara.-

-Siempre lo tengo. Si tenéis noticias nuevas mantenedme informada. Yo haré lo mismo.- tras unos segundos, Kara abrazó a su hermana cogiéndola por sorpresa. –Te quiero.-

-¿Y esto?- le preguntó al oído apretándola con más fuerza.

-No te lo digo lo suficiente. Pero que sepas que te quiero, y mucho.-

-Y yo a ti también Kara.- mantuvieron aun un rato el abrazo y Kara se marchó volando hacia las instalaciones de L-corp.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kara no tuvo ningún problema en entrar en aquel edificio, desde que Lena hubiera dado la orden a seguridad, podía entrar y salir con la simple identificación de su DNI.

Subió en el ascensor y cuando salió vio a Sam haciendo su trabajo. Sam alzó la vista y sonrió a Kara mientras se acercaba.

-¿Qué tal está, señorita Danvers?-

-Sam, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que me tutees y me llames Kara?- le interrumpió. -¿Tienes idea de para qué nos ha llamado la señorita Luthor?-

-No, no me ha comentado nada. Lleva un día muy raro, está como muy nerviosa... a ver si...- Sam se calló de repente. Le estaba dando información innecesaria sobre su jefa y él siempre había sido muy discreto en sus tareas. –Voy a avisarla de que estás aquí.-

-Gracias.-

Sam llamó por el interfono, pero no recibió respuesta, esperó unos segundos y volvió a intentarlo con el mismo resultado.

Kara se bajó levemente las gafas mirando a través de la puerta del despacho y vio a Lena en la terraza, seguramente desde ahí no podía escuchar la llamada. De repente su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio como Lena se ponía de puntillas y asomaba medio cuerpo por fuera de la barandilla.


	13. Chapter 13

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, y sobretodo muchas gracias a todos los que usan un ratino de su tiempo para comentar. Agradezco todos y cada uno de vuestros comentarios. Seguimos con Kara y Lena. Espero que os guste.**

Kara se acercó rápidamente a la puerta y decidió entrar aun sin el permiso de Sam.

-No te preocupes Sam, le he dicho a Lena antes de entrar que ya estaba llegando.- mintió rápidamente. -Me está esperando, no le importará que entre sin avisar.-

-Está bien, Kara.- dijo sin más objeción.

Kara intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave, volvió a mirar a través de la puerta y Lena seguía en la misma posición, incluso parecía como si su cuerpo cada vez sobresaliera más hacia la calle. Abrió la puerta forzando la cerradura y se acercó rápidamente a Lena.

-Hola Lena.- Kara la sujetó por la cintura, no quería que se asustara con su presencia y pudiera caer al vacío.

Lena emitió un pequeño grito de sorpresa, no se esperaba ni aquella voz ni aquel tacto, de repente se había imaginado que era Peter que había vuelto y su corazón se paró hasta que oyó el cálido tono de voz de Kara.

-Por Dios, que susto.- se llevó la mano al pecho e intentó tranquilizar su respiración.

-Siento haberte asustado. Sam te llamó un par de veces pero no contestabas, espero que no te importe que haya entrado.- Kara seguía sujetando a Lena por la cintura.

-Claro que no, no te preocupes. Había salido a tomar el aire y no me había dado cuenta de la hora.- Lena se fijó en que Kara no la había soltado del todo y que su pulgar jugaba con la cinturilla de su falda.

Kara siguió la mirada de Lena descubriendo que estaba mirando la cintura donde aún tenía posada su mano. La retiró rápidamente y se sintió avergonzada.

-Perdona. No quería que te asustaras con mi presencia y por eso te sujeté por la cintura. No quería incomodarte.-

Lena sonrió complacida y sin decir nada volvió a fijar la vista en el skyline de aquella ciudad. Su edificio era el más alto de National city y eso le permitía tener una de las vistas más privilegiadas.

-Tiene que ser liberador poder volar.- dijo por fin.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Kara sobresaltada.

-La sensación del viento en la cara, nada que te sostenga o que te ate a la tierra. Debe ser una sensación agradable.-

-Nunca me lo había planteado.- disimuló mientras miraba de soslayo a Lena. Tenía aquella verde mirada perdida en la profundidad de sus pensamientos, podría parecer serena pero Kara notaba como de vez en cuando la mandíbula de Lena se tensaba con movimientos casi imperceptibles.

Lena apretó con fuerza la barandilla, el sabor de Peter se había vuelto a instalar en su garganta, haciendo que su respiración se acelerara en busca de aire que limpiara sus recuerdos. Se impulsó de nuevo, levemente, como queriendo sobresalir más tras la barandilla y cogió aire con ansiedad.

-Lena ten cuidado, podrías resbalarte.- Kara puso su mano encima de la de Lena y notó como esta se relajaba.

Lena no apartó la mirada del horizonte pero sonrió agradecida ante ese suave contacto.

-Sería una manera absurda de acabar con todo.- bromeó mientras notaba como Kara había empezado a acariciar su mano con el pulgar en un acto que creía distraído.

-Sí, ya veo los titulares. Lena Luthor muere tras caer de la azotea.- Kara quería restarle importancia a la situación. -Y en letra pequeña me nombrarían a mí como daño colateral por haber intentado salvarte.-

-Si hicieras eso no podrías firmar el mejor titular del año.- Lena rió con sarcasmo.

-Espero que mi mejor titular no incluya ninguna muerte y menos la tuya.- respondió con sencillez mientras retiraba la mano de la de Lena.

Lena la miró a los ojos sujetando aquella azul mirada que parecía querer penetrar en sus pensamientos, Kara tenía la habilidad de hacer que todo fuera fácil. Con esa simple frase y aquel gesto desinteresado había conseguido que la respiración de Lena se tranquilizara. Sin ni siquiera saberlo, Kara estaba en proceso de salvar su día y Lena no sabía porque le había otorgado ese poder a la periodista.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Kara. Lena había relajado su mueca tensa, pero seguía teniendo una mirada triste que no le había visto nunca.

-No ha sido un buen día.-

-Si quieres podemos dejar la entrevista para otro momento.-

-Claro, la entrevista.- por un momento había olvidado el motivo por el que Kara se encontraba en su despacho. Les había prometido un reportaje y cumpliría con ello. –No voy a dejar que hayas venido para nada. Tu tiempo también es valioso, no quiero que lo desperdicies por mi culpa.-

-Si no estás bien podemos posponerlo, no me importa, de verdad.- Kara sonrió dándole a entender que era sincera en sus palabras.

-Solo necesitaba ordenar un poco mis ideas, no he tenido una buena mañana… demasiadas visitas inesperadas que no han acabado como me hubiera gustado.-

Se quedó de nuevo absorta pensando en Supergirl, en Peter, en Alex y por supuesto en su madre. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo manifestando su malestar por aquella situación en la que se había visto involucrada sorpresivamente. La noche anterior había estado disfrutando de un descanso merecido y ahora su vida se sumía en un caos que le obligaría a tener que pagar un gran precio para poder salir de él. Y ahora, en vez de empezar a pensar en como iba a solucionar todo aquello, se encontraba enfrente de Kara, recordando aun el breve contacto con su cintura y agradeciendo el toque de preocupación que reflejaban aquellos ojos.

Kara no sabía que había ocurrido esa mañana en ese despacho, pero Lena había cambiado mucho en aquellas pocas horas. Incluso con lo que había discutido con Supergirl, Lena no había demostrado esa mirada derrotista en ningún momento, al revés, se había enfrentado a ella y había luchado por lo que creía cierto. En cambio ahora parecía frágil y desprotegida, definitivamente ocultaba algo y tenía que averiguar que era. Solo esperaba que no fuera porque estaba involucrada en algo relacionado con CADMUS.

-Entonces quizás mi visita no es lo que más necesites ahora mismo.- dijo Kara tras ver que Lena se había quedado de nueva sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Al contrario, tu visita está siendo lo mejor de mi día.- Lena sonrió ante el rubor que Kara estaba demostrando. –Pero entremos al despacho, aquí fuera vamos a congelarnos.- Lena dejó que Kara entrara primero y le indicó que podía sentarse en el sofá, quería un espacio más desenfadado, no quería que hubiera una mesa separándolas.

-¿Quieres un café u otra cosa?- Le ofreció.

-No gracias, así estoy bien.- Kara sacó su grabadora y su libreta. Le gustaba tomar notas de sus impresiones en vivo, en la grabadora solo quedaba reflejada la voz, pero no así los gestos o miradas del interlocutor. -¿Te molesta si grabo la conversación?-

-No, claro que no. Pero si no te importa yo voy a prepararme una copa.- Lena se acercó al mini bar y se puso una copa de whisky, no solía beber y menos si estaba reunida, pero en aquellos momentos necesitaba algo que limpiara su garganta.

-Tú dirás, Lena.- le apremió.

Le dio un trago a su copa y se sentó en el sofá al lado de la periodista evitando invadir su espacio vital, aunque lo que más necesitara en aquellos momentos fuera una mano amiga en la que apoyarse.

-No sé si vuestra revista hace este tipo de reportajes, pero me gustaría dar a conocer mi nueva fundación. Tiene como objetivo ayudar a los niños huérfanos que están en proceso de adopción y también presta ayudas económicas para las familias de los que están en casas de acogida.-

-Oh, pero eso es maravilloso, no sabía que tenías una sociedad benéfica.-

-Llevo ya varios años haciendo donaciones a diferentes iniciativas, pero he decidido que este año iba a crear mi propia fundación, quiero tener conocimiento en todo momento de lo que se hace con mi dinero. Y ¿qué mejor comienzo que emplear mi dinero con los más desfavorecidos?-

-Hablaré con mi editor, pero no creo que ponga ningún problema. Es un buen reportaje.- Kara ya había comenzado a tomar notas, esbozando ideas sobre como enfocarlo. -¿Qué pretendes sacar con este reportaje?-

-Sería una manera de concienciar a la gente para que se diera cuenta de que aún hoy en día hay niños que no tienen un hogar estable. Nunca vienen mal voluntarios o donaciones.-

-¿Te puedo hacer una propuesta?-

-Claro.-

-Con esto no quiero ofenderte, pero ya sabes que aunque hayas cambiado el nombre de la empresa y estés corrigiendo los pasos de tu hermano, tu apellido sigue dando desconfianza a la población.- dijo con cautela.

-Te agradezco tu diplomacia, Kara. Pero no te preocupes, sé los problemas que acarrea este apellido, últimamente me lo recuerdan muy a menudo.- fingió una sonrisa y bebió otro trago.

-Por eso creo que si hablaras sobre tu adopción y sobre lo que supuso para ti, la gente se sentiría más cercana a tu causa y tendrías más apoyos.-

-No me gusta hablar de mi vida privada.- espetó con recelo.

-Sería por un buen motivo, y podríamos enfocarlo de forma muy sutil, nada de negocios, ni de interacciones familiares si no quieres. Solo tú y tus experiencias sobre tu infancia como niña adoptada.-

-Si tengo que hablar de mis experiencias como niña adoptada creo que ningún niño querría ser adoptado nunca. Aunque entiendo que mi caso es aislado y que todo niño debería tener lo oportunidad de poder criarse en su propio hogar.-

Kara la miró con extrañeza, no sabía que responder a lo que Lena acababa de decir.

-Digamos que la relación con mi madre no es un buen reclamo.- explicó.

-¿Quién no ha tenido problemas con sus padres? Seguro que está orgullosa de lo que has conseguido.-

-No creo que sepa lo que he conseguido, y en su vocabulario la palabra más exacta sería decepción.-

-Lo que tú prefieras entonces.- Elevó los hombros a modo de resignación. -Me das datos más exactos sobre tu fundación y sobre como gestionarías el dinero y yo lo publico.- dijo dando su brazo a torcer.

-Kara, si no tuvieras que lamerme el culo para posteriores entrevistas más interesantes ¿qué me dirías en estos momentos?- Lena sonrió y le guiñó el ojo en actitud cómplice.

-Primero, que no te lamo el culo, mi jefe es el que lo hace a través de mí. Y segundo, te diría que deberíamos ceñirnos a mi idea. No hace falta que cuentes nada que no quieras, incluso en una familia desestructurada hay tiempo para buenos momentos, céntrate en eso.-

Lena la miró y descubrió que lo que decía Kara no era una simple excusa para continuar con el reportaje, realmente creía en lo que decía, creía que siempre había un lado bueno en las cosas.

-Está bien, entiendo tu punto de vista. Pero quiero que sea algo muy superficial y de buen gusto, nada de entrar en ñoñerías ni sentimentalismos de ese tipo.-

-Sé exactamente por donde movernos. Confía en mí.-

-Ya lo hago, por eso vamos a usar tu idea.-

Lena comenzó a hablar de su proceso de adopción, ella era un bebé casi recién nacido, su madre había muerto durante el parto, o eso le habían dicho y sin otro familiar más cercano tuvo la suerte o la desgracia de que la familia Luthor la adoptara. De pequeña se lo ocultaron y fue a raíz de la muerte de su padre, cuando surgieron problemas legales y le dijeron que era adoptada. Hizo pocas preguntas sobre su familia biológica y tampoco fueron respondidas, así que había optado por no querer saber más. Su familia era quien la había criado y aunque a veces se preguntaba si su infancia y adolescencia hubieran sido más felices en otro hogar, ya no tenía solución, así que prefería ser práctica y conformarse con lo que la vida le había dado.

-¿Qué motivó a tus padres para querer adoptar a un hijo?- ante la negativa de Lena a contestar Kara insistió un poco más. –Quizá tu respuesta ayude a otras parejas a eliminar reticencias y a animarse a adoptar a un niño.-

Lena guardó silencio, nunca antes le habían hecho esa pregunta. Podría parecer una pregunta sencilla y fácil de contestar pero era demasiado difícil sacar conclusiones.

-Apaga la grabación por favor.- dijo rotunda.

Kara cambió el gesto y una mueca de extrañeza se reflejó en su rostro.

–Quiero que esto sea off the record.-

-Está bien.- contestó tras unos segundos sopesando la idea.

-Recuerda que confío en ti.- Lena quería asegurarse de que Kara entendía que le iba a realizar una confesión difícil.

-Lo sé. No voy a poner nada que tú no quieras.- En otra situación pondría objeciones, querría la información veraz y completa, pero en este caso veía a Lena muy afectada y al fin y al cabo querían promocionar una fundación, no la vida privada de Lena Luthor. –Sé que confías en mí y no te traicionaré.- le animó ante la reticencia que observaba.

Lena se levantó del sofá y se rellenó la copa, no podía contarlo si Kara la miraba a los ojos.

-Antes no te he dicho exactamente toda la verdad sobre mi adopción, lo que has oído es la versión oficial.- cogió aire que renovara sus pulmones y empezó a expulsar la verdadera razón de su adopción. -Mis padres tenían problemas en su matrimonio y mi madre tenía miedo de que mi padre le pidiera el divorcio, más que por perder a mi padre, tenía miedo de quedarse sin dinero. Así que sabiendo que otro hijo era lo que más deseaba mi padre, hizo todo lo posible por quedarse embarazada. Mi padre nunca la hubiera abandonado en esa situación. Así que cuando pasado el primer trimestre sufrió un aborto espontáneo, decidió ocultarlo y mantuvo la farsa del embarazo. No sé como lo logró, supongo que aprovechó los continuos viajes de mi padre y ella misma se ausentó grandes temporadas durante lo que se suponía era el embarazo… el caso es que consiguió engañar a mi padre y a golpe de talonario consiguió una niña adoptada en tiempo record… y así aparecí yo en escena.-

-¿Pero y tu padre… y el parto?- preguntó incrédula.

-Con dinero se consigue todo Kara. Y bueno, lo de engañar a mi padre era entre comillas. Mi hermano me contó que mi padre lo sabía, pero él estaba feliz de tener una hija, así que evitaba el tema.-

Kara se quedó en silencio. Se esperaba cualquier razón menos aquella. Tenía que decir algo, pero cualquier cosa que hubiera dicho estaría fuera de lugar, no había palabras que pudieran describir lo que sentía ella en esos momentos.

-Es horrible, lo sé.- Lena necesitaba cortar aquel silencio, de repente se sentía avergonzada de que Kara supiera la verdad. –Por favor, olvida que te lo he contado, no sé porque lo he hecho.-

-Yo… yo no sé que decir. Lo siento mucho Lena.- Kara se levantó, se acercó más a ella y tuvo la necesidad de tocarla, simplemente para que supiera que tenía a alguien cercano en el que confiar.

-No tienes que decir nada. Es lo que es y no hay forma de cambiarlo. Lo más gracioso, si es que hay algo gracioso en esta historia, es que mi padre falleció cuando yo tenía 6 años, si mi madre hubiera aguantado un poco más se hubiera librado de tener que adoptarme.-

-No digas eso.- Le apretó el brazo con su mano intentándole dar confort. -Seguro que al final tu madre se alegró de haberlo hecho.-

-Como se nota que no la conoces. Mi madre nunca me quiso. En cuanto falleció mi padre le faltó tiempo para decirme que era adoptada, ya no necesitaba mantener el secreto, ni tratarme como si fuera de su misma sangre. Si hubiera podido me hubiera devuelto, pero habría quedado mal ante sus amistades, así que tuvo que cargar conmigo y se encargó de recordármelo todos los días. Cuando se filtró a la prensa rosa que yo era adoptada, ella dijo que habían comenzado los papeles de adopción cuando se quedó embarazada y que la noticia de saber que iba a dar a luz a un bebe muerto la tenía tan destrozada que decidieron seguir adelante con la adopción. De paso aprovechó para dar publicidad a su altruismo y dijo que lo habían ocultado porque querían esperar a que yo fuera mayor para entender la situación, no querían traumatizarme.- hizo una mueca de resignación. –Todo una bonita farsa. Así que Kara, es muy loable de tu parte el pensar que las cosas al final se arreglan, pero no siempre hay un final feliz para cada historia.-

-Tú historia no ha finalizado aún. Pero de todas formas mírate, creo que lo has hecho bastante bien y que te has convertido en lo que eres ahora a pesar de tu madre.-

-¿Y que soy ahora?- intentó sonreír, pero no pudo. Bajó la cabeza y pensó en su madre y en Peter y en como seguían modificando y mortificando su vida. Se sentía un pelele que tenía poco que ofrecer a los que la rodeaban.

-Lena, mírame. –Kara elevó el rostro de Lena hasta que sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. -Eres una mujer extraordinaria, inteligente y amable que lucha por lo que considera que es justo.-

-Tienes una opinión muy sesgada de como soy. Si tuvieras toda la información, pensarías de otra manera.-

-Tienes razón, yo solo conozco lo que me muestras.-

-Exacto.-

-Pero que casualidad que solo me muestres cosas buenas…-

Kara acarició la mejilla de Lena, y ésta se descubrió deseando que aquel tacto fuera más frecuente. Pero Kara la retiró con prontitud, se estaba tomando unas libertades con Lena que no creía merecer y además ahí estaba como periodista, no podía dejarse atrapar por el sentimentalismo, tenía que ser imparcial y obviar sus emociones.

Se separó de ella y volvió al sofá aparentando calma, tenía que seguir con la entrevista.

-¿Tú adoptarías a un niño?- preguntó la periodista por fin, tras un largo silencio.

-Siendo que he creado una fundación para ello, suena un poco contradictorio, pero no sé si es buena idea traer a otro Luthor a este mundo.-

-No digas tonterías.-

-Digamos que tampoco tengo mucho instinto maternal, así que esta fundación es mi granito de arena, así puedo ayudar a los niños que necesitan una familia y a las familias que quieren adoptar a un niño.- Lena esperó a que Kara terminara de tomar notas -¿Tú adoptarías?-

Kara se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta. Desde que había llegado a la Tierra nunca había vislumbrado un futuro con una familia propia, una pareja y niños jugando en el jardín. Desde luego si quería tener hijos sería por medio de la adopción, pero con la vida que llevaba no sabía si sería una buena idea.

-No lo sé.- dijo por fin. –De momento haré una modesta donación a tu fundación y más adelante ya veremos.-

-Ninguna donación es modesta. Te agradezco tu gesto.-

Sus miradas se cruzaron y de nuevo las mantuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos. Kara carraspeó y bajó la mirada hacia su cuaderno.

-Lena, ¿qué te parece si en el reportaje intercalamos alguna foto tuya de cuando eras pequeña?, sola o con tu familia, como quieras.-

-¿Es necesario?-

-Necesario no, efectista sí. La gente te vería más cercana, más como el resto de los mortales, necesitas llegar a la gente de clase media que mira con recelo a la gente rica.-

Lena sopesó la idea, no le gustaba mucho el tener que mostrarse cercana, siempre había procurado mantener las distancias, así le había sido más fácil superar las decepciones que la gente terminaba produciéndole.

-Está bien. Te seguiré haciendo caso. Pero tendremos que ir a mi casa, es ahí donde guardo mis fotos antiguas.-

-¿Tendremos? Había pensado que las mandaras a la revista.-

-Bueno, prefiero que las elijas tú.- Lena miró la hora y descubrió con sorpresa que llevaban casi una hora hablando. -Que tonta soy, no me había dado cuenta de la hora y supongo que estarás muy ocupada, no quiero robarte más tiempo. Te las mandaré lo más pronto posible.- Intentó sonreír despreocupada, pero se le veía cansada y decepcionada con el día.

-Tranquila, no es eso.- Kara miró su móvil pero no tenía ningún mensaje. -En estos momentos estoy disponible, solo que no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada.-

-No lo hago. Simplemente hace mucho tiempo que no reviso mis viejas fotos y me sentiría más cómoda si alguien de confianza lo hiciera por mí.-

-Pues entonces soy toda tuya.- Kara se ruborizó al oír la frase que ella misma acababa de pronunciar, Lena lo vio y sus ojos sonrieron ante esa reacción.


	14. Chapter 14

**Aquí os dejo otro pedacito de historia, como siempre esperando que os guste. Muchas gracias a todos por comentar y por seguir leyéndome. ¿Seguimos?**

Hank había estado investigando todo lo posible sobre la información que habían extraído hacía años, cuando descubrieron la fortaleza. Pero incluso él no tenía acceso a la información sobre los nano robots letales.

-Director Henshaw, tiene una llamada de Superman.- El sargento Smith entró en su despacho para darle la información. –Dice que es de vital importancia.-

-Pásamela y asegúrate de que no queda rastro de ella.- La localización de la fortaleza era un secreto y era imprescindible que siguiera siéndolo, aunque CADMUS lo hubiera averiguado de alguna manera.

-Inmediatamente, señor.-

Hank esperó a que el sargento saliera de la estancia.

-¿Clark?-

-Nuestras sospechas eran acertadas.- aseveró. -Han intentado ser cuidadosos y borrar sus huellas, pero puse varios filtros de seguridad y han quedado registrados todos sus pasos.-

-Y ¿qué has descubierto?-

-Hay una entrada de Kara Zor-El, evidentemente aquí es donde utilizaron su sangre. Se dieron mucha prisa en venir, coger la información e irse. Sabían a lo que venían, están muy bien preparados y son rápidos.-

-Demasiado, estoy empezando a creer que tenemos un topo en nuestra organización. No se me ocurre otra idea por la que puedan tener información tan veraz.-

-Estoy de acuerdo Hank, pero lo mejor será intentar no dar la alarma, creo que piensan que nos llevan más ventaja de la que realmente tienen. Si no se ven amenazados actuarán con más calma y tendremos más tiempo para actuar.-

-Pero también tendrán más tiempo para prepararse. La prisa podría hacer que cometieran más errores. No sé, necesito más información para poder saber cómo actuar. ¿Sabes algo más sobre la nano tecnología?-

-Estaba leyendo sobre ello en la base de datos. Reproducir los nano robots es sencillo, ya tenéis esta tecnología, pero se necesita el ADN de cada especie y un isotopo radiactivo para hacer que se activen y sepan como cohesionarse con el ADN del sujeto a infectar. La radiación hace que el genoma mute rápidamente y además hace que sea altamente contagioso, incluso a kilómetros de distancia de donde se inoculen los nanos. Tienen una vida muy larga fuera del huésped a infectar.-

-Kripton deja a la guerra biológica de la Tierra en pañales.- La voz de Hank sonaba más preocupada de lo que quería demostrar.

-El miedo es un poderoso acicate para hacer tonterías en favor de un pueblo.-

-Clark, mándame todos los datos sobre el isotopo que necesitan. Si logramos rastrear todo el material radiactivo que se moviliza en la ciudad, sabremos por donde empezar.-

-Ahora te lo mando. Y avisadme con cualquier cosa.-

-Gracias Clark. Te mantendremos informado y tú por favor mantente localizado, podríamos necesitarte en cualquier momento.-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El chofer las había llevado hasta el piso de Lena en el coche de alta gama que Lena poseía. El camino había sido tranquilo, apenas habían hablado y Kara había observado como Lena se perdía a través de los cristales tintados con una mirada que reflejaba melancolía, seguía absorta en sus pensamientos y no quería molestarla. Aprovechó para fijarse todavía más en ella, se sorprendió al descubrir que su vestuario era escrupulosamente comedido, su ropa, su maquillaje y su peinado eran lo suficientemente sobrios como para esconder aquella belleza que intuía salvaje. Aquel pensamiento aturdió a Kara, pero no le dio mayor importancia, Lena era una mujer con una belleza innata y ella simplemente sabía apreciarla.

Intentó desviar la mirada y se descubrió incumpliendo aquella simple tarea. No podía evitar seguir observándola. Le hubiera gustado poder acercarse más, apartarle un poco el pelo de la mejilla y preguntarle que era lo que le hacía estar así. Supuso que su madre sería la culpable, Kara estaba cada vez más convencida de que Lena no estaba implicada en aquello, y la veía como a una víctima colateral de lo que se les venía encima. También pasó por su mente Peter, pero Lena debería estar ilusionada si habían retomado una vieja relación, así que eso tampoco le cuadraba.

Decidió que debía cejar en el empeño de intentar leer la mente de Lena y se dedicó a revisar las notas que había tomado durante la entrevista, si quería investigar sobre CADMUS lo más pronto posible, debía adelantar el máximo trabajo.

El piso de Lena era grande y espacioso, reinaba un ambiente minimalista, pero sin perder la parte acogedora en algunos recodos escogidos minuciosamente. Las obras de arte que colgaban en las paredes restaban importancia a la frialdad de aquellos muebles que se antojaban incómodos y casi sin usar.

-Ponte cómoda.- Lena le indicó que se sentara en un diván más apartado, estaba rodeado por una mesita baja y una ventana por la que entraba luz del sol que le daba una sensación cálida. -¿quieres beber o comer algo?-

-Un vaso de agua estaría bien.- Kara esperaba que Lena llamara a algún asistente, pero se sorprendió cuando fue ella misma quien abrió un mini bar que había en el salón y le preparó agua con hielo y una rodaja de limón. –Gracias.-

-De nada.- Lena le sonrió mientras le ofrecía el vaso de agua.

Kara lo cogió y no pudo evitar que sus manos se rozasen por un pequeño lapso de tiempo y tampoco pudo evitar que por segunda vez se ruborizara sin su consentimiento. La presencia poderosa de Lena le hacía presumir que nada quedaba al azar, aquellas sonrisas, aquellos guiños y aquellos roces casi imperceptibles que presumía no eran simples descuidos, no había visto que se los dedicara a nadie más que a ella.

-Si no te importa voy a ponerme más cómoda, he tenido una mañana agotadora y lo necesito.-

-Claro, no hay problema. Mientras voy a intentar hacer un borrador con lo que tengo hasta ahora.-

En cuanto se quedó sola, Kara se bajó un poco las gafas e inspeccionó aquella habitación. No había nada destacable, solo dos cajas fuertes que parecían contener dinero, papeles y joyas. Intentó buscar otro tipo de dispositivos, pero por lo menos en aquella estancia no había. Miró más allá intentando abarcar los diferentes espacios de la casa cuando se encontró con la figura de Lena entrando al dormitorio.

Lena se quitó los zapatos de tacón y se tocó el cuello que empezaba a dolerle por el estrés del día. Entró al vestidor y sacó varias blusas y camisetas, se las puso por encima intentando descubrir cual le quedaría mejor. Kara se sorprendió al ver que Lena dudaba en lo que ponerse, pensaba que alguien tan guapa como ella no tendría esos problemas.

Siguió mirándola como hipnotizada por aquellos suaves movimientos, mientras Lena empezaba a desabrocharse la blusa dejando al descubierto aquella fina y blanca piel, pero solo cuando Kara vio parte del sujetador, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y retiró la vista avergonzada.

Lena terminó de abrir su blusa ajena a lo que pasaba en el salón y vio su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Parecía que había transcurrido una eternidad desde que aquella misma mañana hubiera visto un reflejo, de una Lena más despreocupada y joven.

Se terminó de quitar la ropa con prisa y se puso unos vaqueros viejos con los que se sentía cómoda y una camiseta verde de tirantes que resaltaba su esmeralda mirada. Por alguna razón quería resaltar su atractivo y sabía que sus ojos eran su punto fuerte.

Se retiró el maquillaje y se lavó la cara con fruición, necesitaba borrar cualquier rastro que hubiera quedado de Peter.

Cuando iba a salir dio gracias por haberse fijado en que se apreciaban claramente unas marcas moradas en los brazos, donde hacía escasamente poco más de una hora Peter la había sujetado con fuerza.

Se puso una chaqueta de punto y se avergonzó de haber permitido que aquello hubiera ocurrido. Ya era una mujer adulta, con poder y con medios para saber como evitar situaciones como aquella. Pero en el fondo seguía siendo aquella chiquilla asustadiza que se bloqueaba cada vez que Peter aparecía.

-Perdona por hacerte esperar y por mi aspecto, necesitaba ponerme cómoda.-

-No te preocupes.- bajó la mirada un tanto avergonzada por su actitud anterior, pero la levantó de nuevo, no podía dejar de mirar a aquella mujer. -Estás muy guapa, estás… diferente.- Kara no le había visto nunca sin maquillaje y se quedó sorprendida, no esperaba que pudiera ser más hermosa.

-¿Con eso quieres decir qué normalmente estoy fea?-

-No, claro que no.- Kara se puso nerviosa e intentó explicarse. -Eres guapísima, así que vistas lo que vistas siempre estás...-

-Era broma Kara, tranquila, no tienes porque justificarte.-

Lena se acercó a un armario y antes de abrirlo vio como la periodista sacaba de nuevo el cuaderno y la grabadora.

-Esta vez preferiría que no grabaras la conversación.-

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?-

-Hace tiempo que no veo las fotos y estoy segura de que tu mente periodística e inquisitiva me hará preguntas y querrá saber cosas, no quiero que quede reflejado mi sentimentalismo en una grabación.-

-No es nada malo ser sentimental.-

-Cuando eres mujer y empresaria, sí…-

-Está bien, solo tomaré notas.-

-Ah y también te pediría que me dejaras aprobar el artículo antes de publicarlo.-

-Eso sí que no. Mira Lena, estoy aquí porque nos has llamado para hacer un reportaje. Tengo muy claro que esto no va sobre ti y tu familia, va sobre la fundación, así que confía un poco en mí.-

-Por lo menos permíteme tres vetos.-

-Uno y soy generosa.-

-Dos.-

-Uno.-

Lena se quedó callada, si no era una bocazas no tendría porque salir publicado nada que no quisiera, simplemente debía de ser capaz de reprimir sus sentimientos, pero tal y como había actuado hasta ahora, no sabía si podría hacerlo durante mucho tiempo.

Kara la miró esperando una respuesta, al no obtenerla empezó a guardar sus cosas decepcionada.

-Será mejor que me vaya, siento haber venido hasta aquí para nada.- Kara se levantó, pero Lena la frenó en seguida.

-No te vayas por favor. Perdóname, estoy muy nerviosa con todo este tema. No he tenido un buen día y vienen a mi mente recuerdos que hace mucho tiempo que no pasaban por ella. Me da miedo que al ser tú a la que tengo delante y no a un periodista anónimo, me olvide de a lo que has venido y te tome simplemente como a una amiga. Acepto tu único veto y será consensuado.-

-Está bien. Entiendo lo que quieres decir y tienes razón, hoy estoy como periodista, pero soy tu amiga y sabré diferenciar. Además, no quiero que esto sea una mala experiencia para ti. Céntrate en lo bueno.-

Kara se volvió a sentar y Lena fue a un armario y sacó un abultado álbum y una caja de aluminio, los puso en la mesa del centro y abrió la caja.

-Este álbum es de celebraciones, casi todas de mi hermano. Y aquí- señalaba la caja –hay fotos sueltas de cuando era bebé y hasta más o menos los catorce años, cuando me metieron en un internado.-

-¿Puedo?- preguntó Kara cogiendo el álbum.

-Sí claro, para eso has venido.-

Kara empezó a pasar páginas bajo la atenta mirada de Lena que vigilaba sus reacciones. Las fotos parecían de cumpleaños y de celebraciones nacionales o de carácter religioso. La mayoría eran hechas en la que imaginaba sería la casa de sus padres. Le sorprendió descubrir que casi todas tenían como protagonista a Lex, era curioso ver como aquel niño de mirada dulce se había convertido en un asesino. Y era igual de curioso descubrir como aquella niña tímida que aparecía en casi todas las fotos en segundo plano e intentando refugiarse al lado de su padre, se había convertido en la magnífica mujer que tenía a su lado.

-¿Estabas muy unida a tu padrastro?-

-Él fue siempre como un padre para mí, mientras vivió yo no sabía que no era mi padre biológico, así que nunca lo vi como tal, incluso cuando me enteré no dejé de sentirme como parte de su sangre. A veces me prestaba más atención a mí que a mi hermano y no creo que eso hubiera cambiado aunque él hubiera aceptado la adopción... Y eso repateaba a mi madre.- esto último lo dijo en un susurro imperceptible, que Kara solo había podido oír gracias a su súper oído.

Cerró el álbum sin escoger ninguna foto, lo dejó en la mesa y cogió la caja.

-Necesitamos fotos en la que seas la protagonista y que muestren más intimidad. Además, creo que no es bueno que se vea la opulencia con la que te criaste.-

-No me crié en la opulencia.- se defendió.

-Estas fotos dicen lo contrario. Y tu situación actual también.-

-Sí, es verdad que la empresa me la dejó mi padre, pero he tenido que luchar mucho para hacerme con el control. Nadie me ha regalado nada.-

-No estoy diciendo lo contrario, Lena. Simplemente te digo lo que la gente verá con estas fotos.-

-Está bien, perdona. Me molestan los prejuicios, nos dedicamos a juzgar sin conocer y eso nunca depara nada bueno.-

-Tienes razón, pero somos así y…-

-Tú no.- La interrumpió.

-Yo también te prejuzgué, Lena.-

-Pero supiste cambiar de opinión.-

-Sí, pero porque la situación vino así y tuve la oportunidad de conocerte mejor. Por eso es importante este artículo y la manera en que te mostramos al gran público. Las personas entran por los ojos y tenemos que ser responsables con lo que mostramos.-

Kara empezó a sacar fotos de la caja. Aquellas le gustaban más, eran más espontaneas, Lena carecía de aquella pose rígida que adquiría en casi todas las anteriores.

Apartó una foto en blanco y negro en la que se la veía de perfil, despistada, disfrutando de un juego con el que hacía pompas de jabón.

Lena la miraba rememorando aquellos momentos con su padre en los que ya casi no recordaba que había sido feliz.

Kara se quedó pensativa ante una foto. De pie y con gesto serio estaba con Lena y con su madre un hombre de unos treinta años, apuesto, que le recordaba a alguien, pero que no lo sabía ubicar.

-Este no era tu padre, ¿no?- Lena cogió la foto y contestó enseguida.

-Oh no, por dios. En esta época mi padre ya había fallecido. Este era un amigo de mi madre. No podía ser más diferente a mi padre.- Lena la apartó decidiéndose a sí misma que más tarde la tiraría a la basura.

Kara la cogió de nuevo y de repente supo que aquel hombre era Peter Yates. No le cuadraba lo que su hermana le había dicho de un posible noviazgo con las reacciones que Lena tenía cada vez que él aparecía en escena. Además en aquella foto Lena era muy joven, debía tener doce años, aunque eso no significaba que no se hubieran podido reencontrar en años posteriores.

-El caso es que me suena.- Kara no podía decir que sabía quien era, lo había descubierto como Supergirl y debía mantener intacto su alter ego.

-Lo dudo. Se mudó de la ciudad cuando yo tenía trece o catorce años y no se mueve en círculos públicos.-

Kara quería saber que estaba ocurriendo, no entendía todo ese secretismo, ni las diferentes versiones que daba sobre Peter tanto a ella, como a su hermana, como a Supergirl. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, ella era una simple periodista y no podía haber accedido a ninguna de aquellas informaciones.

-Ya lo sé.- Kara decidió mentir en busca de respuestas reales. -Lo vi cuando entraba a tu edificio, él estaba en la puerta, me fijé porque cuando pasé por su lado me sonrió.-

-¿Estás segura de que era él?- El tono de Lena se había vuelto algo más agresivo. ¿Por qué se habría quedado en la puerta de su edificio después de marcharse?, ¿acaso la estaba espiando?

-Indudablemente está mucho más joven en esta foto, pero tenía esta misma sonrisa.-

-¿Te dijo algo?-

-No, ¿por qué me iba a decir algo?-

-No sé, como dices que te sonrió.-

-Pero era de forma cortés.- Kara miró a Lena con escepticismo, aquello podría malinterpretarse como celos, pero dudaba que Lena fuera así y decidió llegar un poco más lejos en su mentira. –Yo entraba y él estaba en la puerta, parecía como si acabara de salir de las oficinas. ¿Supongo que había ido a visitarte, no?-

-¿Que estaba haciendo Peter?- preguntó como si no hubiera oído la anterior pregunta.

-No sé, creo que hablando por teléfono, tampoco me fijé mucho. ¿Así que conoces a Peter desde hace mucho tiempo?- Kara insistió preguntándole por él directamente.

Lena se levantó como si alguien hubiera tirado de ella con todas sus fuerzas, oír el nombre de Peter de la boca de Kara era lo máximo que podía soportar en ese día. Lena le arrebató la foto a Kara y la dejó en una estantería, boca abajo, no entendía porque había guardado aquella maldita foto.

-Kara, no vuelvas a decir ese nombre nunca más.- su voz sonaba más dura de lo normal, carraspeó al darse cuenta y volvió a acercarse a la reportera en un tono más dulce. -Lo único que tienes que recordar sobre él, es que si te lo vuelves a encontrar debes ignorarlo y seguir tu camino. No le sonrías, ni le hables, solo vete.- su tono de voz se tornaba más agresivo a medida que seguía hablando.

-Pero…- Kara intentaba objetar.

-Prométeme que me harás caso.- Lena se sentó en el diván más cerca de Kara que antes, mientras su tono se volvía cada vez más suplicante.

-No entiendo porque te pones así.-

-Solo prométemelo.- Lena cogió las manos de Kara intentando parecer más convincente.

-No puedo prometerte algo que no sé si voy a cumplir. No le he dado mayor importancia a Peter hasta que tú no se la has dado. Ahora quiero saber a que viene tanto revuelo.-

-¿No puedes simplemente confiar en mí?-

-No es cuestión de confianza.-

Lena conocía la perspicacia y la cabezonería de Kara, tenía que darle alguna razón para que no se metiera con él, debía alejarla del peligro, no se perdonaría si Peter llegaba a dañar a Kara de alguna manera.

Soltó sus manos y se levantó del diván de forma un tanto brusca, tenía que recomponerse, aquella táctica sentimentaloide no iba a funcionar con la terquedad y curiosidad de Kara, debía tratar de ir por otro lado.

-Tú eres demasiado su tipo.- dijo por fin.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Guapa, alta, rubia, con una sonrisa radiante, mirada inteligente y algo tímida…- Lena empezó a nombrar lo que a ella le gustaba de Kara. –Sin contar con que eres amable, intuitiva y un poco…-

-¿Pero cómo puedo ser yo su tipo?- La interrumpió un poco azorada. -¿No está saliendo contigo?- A Kara se le escapó aquella información, pronto Lena ataría cabos y sabría de donde la había sacado.


	15. Chapter 15

**Seguimos un poquito más. Gracias a todos por seguir esa historia. :D**

Lena se sorprendió con aquella declaración, abrió la boca pero su voz había enmudecido, no esperaba que Kara tuviera aquella falsa información.

-¿Cómo sabes que…? Has hablado con tu hermana.- Afirmó. Era la única explicación que se le ocurría. Lena se enfureció, no tanto por la confesión en sí, sino porque por alguna razón no quería que Kara pensara que tenía pareja.

-Todos los días hablo con ella. Me contó el percance que tuvo ayer con una pared y como la ayudaste. Y me dijo que hoy al ir a tu oficina para agradecerte lo que hiciste por ella, te vio a ti y a un tal Peter en forma un tanto cariñosa. Y al decirme tú que el hombre que me he encontrado esta mañana se llamaba Peter, pues he atado cabos.- Kara esperaba que aquella explicación fuera creíble.

-¿Y qué más te ha contado tu hermana? Os lo habéis montado muy bien para sacarme información y yo os lo he puesto a las dos en bandeja.- Lena se sentía cada vez más estúpida, aquel día estaba yendo de mal en peor.

Se alejó de aquel diván y se apoyó en una mesa dando la espalda a Kara. Todo a su alrededor se estaba derrumbando, y su resistencia estaba fallando a medida que su estado de ánimo se mellaba. No podía creer que Kara también se hubiera puesto en su contra, habría jurado que había una complicidad especial entre ellas.

Kara se levantó y se acercó a Lena, sabía perfectamente lo que estaría pensando en esos momentos y tenía que reconfortarla y hacerle saber que seguían siendo amigas.

-Escúchame, no sé a que te refieres, pero no es lo que tú te crees.- Kara posó su mano en el hombro de Lena invitándola a que se diera la vuelta. -Alex nunca me habla de lo que investiga, ni yo le hablo nunca de la información que obtengo con mi trabajo.- Odiaba mentir, pero no quería que Lena se sintiera manipulada, no quería que creyera que le estaba intentando sonsacar información sobe CADMUS, al fin y al cabo lo que le interesaba era qué relación tenía con ese tal Peter. –No sé que ha pasado entre vosotras dos, ni quiero saberlo, solo quiero hacerte entender que puedes seguir confiando en mí.-

Lena seguía de espaldas y Kara se acercó un poco más, se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, como cuando estaban en la terraza de su oficina, pero esta vez no hacía frío. La abrazó por detrás intentando que se calmara y posó su cabeza en el hombro de Lena. En vez de calmarse hizo que temblara más, así que Kara se separó un poco creyendo que la incomodaba, pero Lena frenó su retirada cogiéndole los brazos que se cruzaban en su cintura y atrayéndolos hacia ella. Necesitaba que ese contacto durara un poco más.

-Nunca te haría daño, Lena. Y tampoco sería capaz de entrometerme entre Peter y tú. Ni se me había pasado si quiera por la mente el coquetear con él.-

La pequeña de los Luthor cerró los ojos con tristeza, aquella mentira cada vez se iba haciendo más grande, no esperaba tener que hablar de Peter tanto rato, ni nombrarlo en aquel contexto. Cada vez que lo hacía se le revolvía el estómago un poco más y quería gritar que aquello no era cierto, que nunca estaría con una persona como él, quería gritar que era un maltratador y un manipulador, que la usaba como a un muñeco de trapo, porque sabía que podía hacerle daño a través de las personas que le importaban.

Pero solo podía mantener su silencio. Se soltó de aquel cálido abrazo y se enfrentó de nuevo a la mirada de Kara que suplicaba porque la creyera. La miró en silencio, expectante a lo que la periodista tenía que decirle.

-Lena, en ningún momento quería que esto acabara así. Siento que como periodista he cruzado una línea que de haber sido tú, otra persona, no la habría traspasado, no he sabido comportarme con profesionalidad. Si quieres nos ceñimos a la idea original del artículo, yo hago publicidad de tu fundación y no nos adentramos en nada más. Me olvido de todo esto y tú olvidas que me he comportado como una entrometida. Pero por favor, no dejes que un malentendido enturbie nuestra amistad. Y sobre todo, no pienses que he planeado nada de esta entrevista con mi hermana, porque no sería verdad.-

-Está bien. Te creo.-

-Y no hace falta que insistas en que me aleje de Peter, lo haré, pero no entiendo que digas que soy su tipo.-

-No quiero que pienses que lo digo como una pareja celosa o despechada, no lo estoy. Pero Peter es un mujeriego, lo ha sido toda su vida.- en eso no mentía. –Y no quiero que pueda interesarse en ti. Puede llegar a ser muy molesto e insistente.-

-Yo nunca haría nada que pudiera molestarte, Lena.-

-Lo sé. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de él. Peter y yo tenemos una relación de amor/odio desde hace muchos años.-

-¿Entonces me estás diciendo que te has permitido reiniciar una relación abusiva?-

-No es abusiva, simplemente que a veces no es exclusiva, sobretodo por su parte.-

-¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con eso?-

-No es asunto tuyo Kara.- Lena le dio la espalda, necesitaba otra copa y necesitaba cambiar de tema.

-Espera, no me rehúyas.- Kara la frenó, y la cogió del brazo para que se diera la vuelta. -Mírame a los ojos y dime que estás bien con esa relación.-

Lena puso una mueca de dolor, y se resintió con el contacto de Kara en ese brazo magullado por Peter esa misma mañana. Kara se horrorizó ante lo que creía que había hecho. Se había dejado llevar por las emociones del momento y había agarrado con demasiada fuerza el brazo de Lena y le había hecho el suficiente daño como para que ésta se quejara.

-Perdona, no quería cogerte tan fuerte.-

-Tranquila, no me has hecho daño.-

-Sí que te lo he hecho. Perdóname Lena. Déjame ver si te he dejado marca.- Kara intentó destapar el brazo de Lena para cuantificar los daños.

-¿Cómo me vas a dejar marca por un simple apretón?, no tienes tanta fuerza. De verdad que no me has hecho daño.- Lena no entendía a que venía aquella preocupación tan desmedida. –Mira está todo bien.- movió el brazo dando a entender que no había ocurrido nada malo.

-He visto como hacías una mueca de dolor.- Kara ante la reticencia de Lena que no quería descubrir sus moratones solo pudo retirarle un poco la chaqueta, dejando al descubierto varias pequeñas cicatrices antiguas que Lena tenía debajo de la clavícula.

-¿Y esto?-

-¿Cómo?- Lena se miró la zona con extrañeza y se la tapó de nuevo avergonzada. -Hace muchos años de esto.- Se había acostumbrado a que decoraran su cuerpo y las había dejado a la vista en un descuido tonto.

-Parecen como pequeñas quemaduras. ¿Son… son de cigarrillos?- se atrevió a aventurar.

-Lo son. Como ya has podido imaginar no tuve una infancia muy feliz.- la imagen de Peter con un cigarrillo acercándose a ella se hizo más vivida.

-Yo… lo siento.-

-¿Por qué? Tú no tuviste la culpa.-

-Me refiero a que siento que tuvieras que pasar por todo aquello.- Kara cerró los puños con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

-Forma parte del pasado. No quiero hablar más de ello.-

-Lo entiendo, lo siento.-

-Y deja de disculparte.-

-Está bien.-

Lena vio la cara de compasión de Kara y no le gustó esa sensación, con su pequeña dosis diaria de autocomplacencia tenía más que suficiente.

Fue a la mesita donde estaban esparcidas todas sus fotos y cogió algunas que parecían contener lo que se suponía era felicidad.

De repente tenía prisa por acabar con todo aquello. Había logrado dar una creíble explicación de porque no quería que Kara se acercara a Peter pero a un precio demasiado caro. Ahora, la persona que la miraba con compasión creía que era una mujer celosa, egoísta e insegura que se dejaba maltratar. En esto último igual tenía un poco de razón, pero no quería admitirlo y menos frente a ella.

-Toma, creo que estas fotos podrán ayudarte.-

-Gracias.-

-Supongo que tendrás material suficiente para hacer un buen reportaje. Confío en que sabrás sacarle partido y la fundación saldrá beneficiada.-

-Te mandaré el reportaje antes de que se publique.-

-No hace falta. Lo que te dije antes del veto era una tontería, sé que harás un gran trabajo.-

Kara no dijo nada más, se había creado un ambiente incómodo y Lena la estaba echando muy diplomáticamente. Empezó a recoger sus cosas y echó un vistazo rápido a las fotos, en casi todas salía sola excepto en una, en la que salía con el que suponía era su padre.

-Gracias por haber venido. Siento que la cosa se haya puesto… no sé, rara.- Lena levantó la mano esperando que se la estrechara.

-No pasa nada.- Kara obvió esa mano y abrazó a Lena que no se esperaba aquel acto, pero que no lo rechazó y la abrazó más fuerte, necesitaba aquel contacto, necesitaba sentir que aún había alguien a su lado mientras todo lo demás se derrumbaba. –Solo espero que lo que ha pasado no cambie en nada nuestra relación.- añadió Kara sinceramente.

-A veces me gustaría que cambiara nuestra relación.- aquello salió casi sin permiso de la boca de Lena, pero era la verdad y no podía desdecirse.


	16. Chapter 16

**El anterior trozo fue cortito, así que no he querido tardar mucho en seguir con la historia.**

 **Muchas gracias como siempre a los que seguís leyendo esta historia y gracias a Fanfictioner, crazydemix, MiZz Dreamer, Noname, Mar, Alex, Carmen, Quest, Yo, romeroflor49, Parches, Calaurive, Ly, Samantha S. Dracul, Harukichiru y el topitofeliz1 y a algunos anónimos, por vuestros comentarios.**

 **Espero que os siga gustando esta historia. ¿Seguimos?**

Se separaron lo suficiente como para poder mirarse a los ojos, con aquella simple frase algo había cambiado entre las dos. Lena le retiró el pelo rubio tras la oreja y aprovechó para acariciar la mejilla de Kara mientras bajaba su mano hacia el cuello.

Kara se subió las gafas nerviosa, Lena estaba demasiado cerca y no quería que pudiera descubrir su doble identidad. Había oído sus palabras y estaban tomando sentido mientras veía como Lena no había retirado aquella mano y seguía acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de la mano mientras miraba fijamente sus labios. Kara no sabía como actuar y se quedó inmóvil, mirando aquellos ojos que transmitían tanto con solo un pequeño destello y centrándose en las sensaciones que le producían aquellas pequeñas caricias que encendían su rostro.

La cara de Lena se iba acercando lentamente con un claro objetivo, mientras Kara se sentía como una mera espectadora que no podía interactuar. Lena se paró a escasos centímetros de aquellos labios e intentó tragar una saliva que había desaparecido por los nervios. Se mojó un poco los labios y mordió su labio inferior en modo inequívoco de deseo. Kara cerró los ojos instintivamente, esperando aquel contacto pero de repente oyó una llamada a baja frecuencia de su hermana instándola a verse inmediatamente y se apartó de Lena como despertando de un sueño.

-Lena tengo que irme.- miró la hora disimuladamente. –Es muy tarde.-

-Lo entiendo. Yo… siento haberte incomodado.- de repente se sintió azorada por lo que había estado a punto de suceder.

-No lo has hecho. Pero de verdad que tengo que irme.-

-He batido un record disgustando a dos hermanas en un solo día.- Lena sonrió forzadamente mientras veía como Kara recogía sus papeles rápidamente. –Por cierto, pídele disculpas de mi parte a Alex por lo de esta mañana. Dile que no era nada personal. Ella lo entenderá.-

-Se lo diré.- Kara seguía recogiendo sin inmutarse, no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos. –Nos vemos otro día.-

Kara se iba a ir directa a la puerta pero de repente cambió de dirección, se acercó a Lena y le dio un breve y rápido beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida, no quería irse de allí dando la sensación de que huía de la situación que se había creado. No sabía como habría actuado de no haber sido interrumpidas, pero lo que sí sabía era que no quería que por culpa de aquello su amistad con Lena se acabara.

-Adiós.- Lena levantó levemente la mano mientras su voz fue apenas un susurro. Observó con tristeza como Kara salía rápidamente de la estancia casi sin mirarla y se preguntó como había podido llegar a aquello. No entendía muy bien sus acciones, de hecho no entendía como había estado actuando durante todo aquel día. No se reconocía en su actitud con Peter o con Alex o con la propia Kara.

Intentó analizar sus sentimientos, quería descubrir como había llegado a pretender besar a Kara.

Desde el primer día que entró en su despacho le llamó la atención su aparente inocencia, aquella mirada astuta que observaba todo con vehemencia queriendo aprender más y más de lo que le rodeaba. Definitivamente desde aquel primer día había querido conocerla más a fondo y había buscado su amistad abriendo pequeñas brechas para conseguirlo.

Hoy se había sentido superada por la situación, el rememorar un pasado tan doloroso y un presente poco halagüeño había hecho que necesitara algo más que una amiga, pero de ahí a intentar besar a Kara existía un camino que había recorrido con una voluntad guiada más por el subconsciente que por un deseo realista, o eso quería creer.

Mirándolo con perspectiva no habría sabido como seguir actuando si Kara le hubiera correspondido. Le gustaba pensar que se hubiera quedado en eso, en un simple beso, y que en el fondo había sido mejor que Kara se hubiera apartado a tiempo, pero cada vez se daba más cuenta de que una sensación de desánimo se había instalado en ella desde que Kara la había rechazado.

Así que tenía que ser valiente con sus sentimientos y asumir lo que sabía desde hace tiempo y no se había permitido admitir. Y era que si se había acercado de aquella manera a Kara, no era fruto de la situación fortuita en la que se encontraba, sino que era porque le gustaba y le gustaba demasiado como para querer seguir siendo solamente meras amigas.

Lo malo era que tal y como había huido Kara, igual hasta había perdido ese tipo de relación. La manera de despedirse con aquel casto beso en la mejilla le daba un atisbo de esperanza para pensar que la periodista obviaría el resto de lo sucedido y seguiría queriendo esa amistad tal y como le había insistido anteriormente, pero hasta que no hablara con ella se conformaría pensando que durante unos segundos Kara había estado quieta esperando ese beso y que quizá también lo hubiera deseado.

Lena intentó deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos, no necesitaba más líos en su cabeza por aquel día. Lo más gracioso era que lo de Kara era lo más leve a lo que debía enfrentarse, en aquella situación solo saldrían dañados sus propios sentimientos, a lo sumo Kara podría perder una amistad, pero estaba segura de que con su personalidad tenía cientos de amigos y mucho más importantes que ella, así que tampoco notaría mucho aquella perdida. Pero cuando se enfrentara a su madre o a Peter el daño podría ser devastador, solo esperaba que no hubiera también daños colaterales.

Se terminó la copa que se había servido y recogió las fotos esparcidas mientras pequeños recuerdos agridulces asomaban por su mente. Cogió la foto que había apartado y la rompió furiosa, incluso impreso en papel Peter seguía modificando su vida.

Miró la hora y se dio más prisa en la tarea, su madre no tardaría en llegar y no quería darle explicaciones sobre nada y menos recordar su infancia junto a ella.

Miró el móvil cuando vibró y una mueca de incredulidad asomó en su rostro, su madre no aparecería por allí, al parecer le habían surgido planes más importantes y ella no merecía ni una llamada para cancelar su cita. Se maldijo porque aún le afectaban ese tipo de detalles y se dijo que le contestaría al día siguiente a través de su ayudante, necesitaba que su ego quedara aumentado por esa simple acción de presumible indiferencia.

Dio varias vueltas a la casa con el móvil en la mano esperando quizá un nuevo contacto por parte de su madre y al final cayó en la tentación de contestarla en ese mismo momento, no quería parecer apremiante, pero no podía posponer durante más tiempo aquella cita, ya no sabía que pensar sobre ella.

Tardó en recibir respuesta, pero al final le prometió que se verían al día siguiente, aunque Lena sabía que las promesas de su madre tampoco había que tomarlas demasiado en serio.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kara salió del piso y se apoyó sobre la puerta que había cerrado segundos antes, respiró pausadamente cerrando los ojos esperando a que su corazón volviera a latir con normalidad. Se separó y se dio la vuelta, una parte de ella quería llamar a la puerta y volver a hablar con Lena, pero en vez de eso se metió en el ascensor, debía atender la llamada de su hermana.

Salió con normalidad, había visto que el edificio estaba plagado de cámaras de seguridad y no quería desvelar su identidad por salir volando desde ahí. Además eso le daba tiempo para ordenar su mente y entender porque tenía una sensación incómoda que no sabía como describir.

El comportamiento de Lena había sido errático durante todo el día y no sabía muy bien a que atenerse. Tan pronto estaba tranquila, como se ponía su máscara de profesionalidad y al rato se ponía a la defensiva sin ninguna razón aparente o intentaba besarla.

O quizá el problema residía en la propia Kara que con toda la información que poseía sobre los Luthor, analizaba los pasos de Lena con mayor detenimiento.

Tenía que pensar muy bien como actuar, tenía información de Lena por tres cauces diferentes y no tardaría en meter la pata de nuevo si continuaba hablando tanto con ella y sobretodo de temas tan delicados como CADMUS o de temas tan personales como su infancia y Peter.

Estaba acostumbrada a que la gente que le importaba supiera su doble identidad, las apariencias solo las guardaba con desconocidos o con personas que apenas veía, pero con Lena era diferente, le mortificaba cada vez que le mentía y cada vez era más frecuente que salieran falacias por su boca con demasiada facilidad.

Una ráfaga de viento movió su melena hacia su rostro y al retirarse el pelo recordó con exactitud como minutos antes lo había hecho Lena. No había querido darle importancia a ese acto, no porque no significara nada, sino porque significaba demasiado y no sabía si podía o quería descubrir el que.

Se tocó la cara y se descubrió sonriendo rememorando el tacto suave de Lena acompañado de un perfume que la había perseguido desde que se había acercado a ella en la terraza de su oficina. Su cabeza daba vueltas analizando milimétricamente sus propios pasos con Lena durante aquel día, quizá se había demostrado demasiado cercana con ella y había hecho que malinterpretara lo que significaba, pero eso no justificaba que Lena hubiera pretendido besarla.

El sonido de su teléfono móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos y contestó con cierto fastidio.

-¿Kara, pasa algo? Te he llamado hace rato.- preguntó su hermana preocupada.

-No, no pasa nada. Ahora salía para allá.-

Kara se metió en un callejón cercano y salió volando con rapidez hacia la central del DEO, dejó que el aire limpiara su mente de cualquier pensamiento e intentó no dar más vueltas a aquello, tenía que centrarse en CADMUS y en el atentado que estaban preparando, no podía dejar que aquellas chiquilladas tomaran el control de sus pensamientos y de sus sentimientos.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Desde que Superman les hubiera proporcionado la información Winn no había hecho otra cosa que contrastar datos entre la extensa base de datos de los kriptonianos y la información interna que poseían.

La cantidad de diferentes razas alienígenas superaba con creces a las conocidas por el DEO, la atmosfera de la Tierra era ligeramente diferente a la de Kripton, así que no todos podían adaptarse a la vida terrícola y muchos no habían llegado hasta ese sistema solar.

Winn se quedó pensativo durante unos minutos y una nueva idea hizo que volviera a estudiar los diferentes ADNs de los alienígenas que tenían clasificados.

-¿Qué pasa Winn?- Alex lo miraba con detenimiento intentando descifrar lo que significaban sus cambios de expresión. No se había separado de él desde que Superman les hubiera dado toda la información pertinaz y estaba impaciente por saber si habían adelantado algo.

-Dame un segundo.-

Alex se volvió a sentar y se levantó rápidamente cuando vio a Hank y a Supergirl entrar en el despacho.

-¿Algo nuevo?- Preguntó Kara.

-Creo que Winn ha dado con algo.- Alex susurró esperando no desconcentrar a Winn.

-¿Con qué has...? – Winn alzó la mano dando a entender que seguía necesitando unos minutos.

Alex se acercó a su hermana y le preguntó susurrando.

-¿Qué tal con Lena? ¿Has descubierto algo nuevo?-

-Nada sobre CADMUS.-

-¿Y?- Alex había notado como su hermana parecía con ganas de decirle algo más.

-No creo que Lena esté metida en todo esto.-

-Pero...- Alex no había podido volver a elevar el tono de voz y lo suavizó de nuevo. -¿por qué dices eso?-

-No la veo capaz. Sé que esconde algo, pero dudo mucho que tenga relación con CADMUS y su madre.-

-No sé en que te basas.-

-Solo en mi intuición y no me vengas con que no es buena, porque en este caso lo es.-

Alex quería rebatirla, pero aquel no era ni el lugar ni el momento. Kara estaba demasiado implicada con Lena como para creerla culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando, pero la verdad era que no podían descartarla tan alegremente. Alex había visto las dos caras de Lena y sabía que podía engañarles muy fácilmente.

-Tengo una mala noticia.- dijo Winn por fin mientras terminaba de revisar los datos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Hank se levantó y miró el ordenador intentando descifrar la información.

-He estado cotejando ambas bases de datos y me ha llamado la atención que la clasificación de Kripton es mucho más extensa que la nuestra. Hay tipos de alienígenas que ni habíamos imaginado y es muy interesante ver…

-Al grano Winn.- dijo Hank cortante.

-Sí, eh… El ver que aquí en la Tierra hay un número más limitado de extraterrestres me ha hecho concentrarme en el porqué. Y he encontrado un factor común determinante en su ADN.-

-¿Y por qué eso es una mala noticia?- preguntó Kara impaciente.

-Pues porque si una gran mayoría de los extraterrestres que hay aquí tienen parte de su genoma idéntico, les resultará más fácil programar los nano robots para que actúen en esa misma hélice molecular, ya que un solo tipo de programación puede ser común para muchos.-

-Así que nos estamos quedando sin tiempo y encima no avanzamos nada.- Alex empezó a dar vueltas nerviosa.

-Y del isótopo ¿qué sabemos?- Hank quería toda la información antes de dar el siguiente paso.

-El material radiactivo de Kripton no es exactamente igual que el de aquí, pero tomando como premisa el segmento de ADN que tiene que mutar, las opciones se reducen drásticamente.-

-¿Así que será fácil dar con ello?-

-Más o menos…- Winn los miró a todos, le gustaba ser el centro de atención. -Tengo una buena noticia y otra mala. ¿Cuál queréis que os…-

-No tenemos tiempo para adivinanzas.- Le interrumpió molesto Hank. -¿qué ocurre?

-Solo hay dos sitios en la ciudad donde hay depósitos de este tipo de radioisótopo.- giró el ordenador para que todos lo pudieran ver y continuó con la explicación. -Uno es la central nuclear de National city, hemos hablado con ellos y han aceptado a que confisquemos momentáneamente el material.-

-Pero eso son buenas noticias.- dijo Alex esperanzada.

-Sí, pero hay un problema.- Winn hizo un pequeño silencio y miró a Kara.

-L-corp, ¿no?- Kara sabía que pocas empresas más podían albergar ese tipo de material y la mirada preocupada que Winn le había echado segundos antes, había terminado por aclarar sus dudas.

-Exacto, L-corp tiene el otro depósito.-

Por un momento el silencio se hizo en el despacho, la nueva información dejaba pocas opciones para actuar y todos estaban sopesando cual debía ser el siguiente paso.

-No puede ser casualidad.- Alex fue la primera en decir lo que casi todos pensaban. -Tenemos que ir allí inmediatamente y requisar la mercancía.-

-No creo que sea una buena idea.- replicó Kara enfadada.

-¿Por qué no?-

Kara quería gritarles a todos que Lena no tenía nada que ver con aquello, que no debían destruir su empresa y la reputación por la que tanto había luchado, por algo que era fruto de la coincidencia. Pero Hank se le adelantó aunque con un argumento muy diferente.

-Supergirl tiene razón. Delataríamos lo que sabemos y perderíamos la pequeña ventaja que tenemos sobre ellos. Sin contar con que igual encontraban otra manera de usar la información que tienen y entonces sí que no podríamos atraparlos.-

-Pero si no tienen con que mutar los genomas les retrasaremos toda la operación.- Alex seguía insistiendo en su idea.

-O no. ¿Quién te dice que no tienen un plan B o que incluso no es este isotopo el que necesitan?- Kara intentaba liberar algo de culpa a Lena. -No debemos olvidar que nos estamos moviendo por suposiciones que podrían ser ciertas o no.-

-Sigo pensando que no es buena idea seguir dándoles este margen.-

-Alex, es la mejor solución. Es preferible estar expectantes a su siguiente paso antes que descubrir nuestras cartas sin tener la seguridad de ganar.-

Hank se levantó, felicitó a Winn por su trabajo y sonrió a Kara pensando en lo que acababa de decir. Sabía que pensaban lo mismo pero por razones diferentes. Tenía claro que los sentimientos personales de Kara no influirían en las órdenes del grupo, pero tenía que quitarse esa especie de velo que tenía sobre la figura de Lena Luthor lo más pronto posible para poder trabajar con más eficiencia.

-Voy a dar la orden de que refuercen la vigilancia en las oficinas de L-corp y pondré a varios hombres en la central nuclear, si van a cualquiera de los dos sitios los atraparemos y será más fácil desarmar toda la red.-

-Pero…- Alex intentó rebatir a su superior, pero este la frenó.

-Es una orden Alex. Créeme que es lo mejor que podemos hacer.-

Nadie más dijo nada, parecía como si la única que no estuviera de acuerdo fuera Alex. Quería evitar la amenaza cuanto antes, sabía que tenían el ADN de Kara y con los estudios kriptonianos encontrarían rápidamente la manera de crear una programación específica para matar a su hermana.

Intentó hacer un último esfuerzo para cambiar la opinión de Hank pero no lo consiguió, sus argumentos de salvarlos a los dos eran débiles comparados a los argumentos de acabar con CADMUS.

Alex esperó a quedarse a solas con su hermana para confrontarla.

-Kara, ¿por qué no me has apoyado?- preguntó enfadada. -¿No será por Lena?-

-Sigo pensando que no tiene nada que ver con todo esto. Pero la cuestión no es esa, de verdad pienso que es mejor seguir con la ventaja que tenemos. Tenemos que frenar a CADMUS de raíz no solo evitar el próximo ataque.-

-Pero...-

-¿Quién te dice que si saboteamos esto no encuentran algo peor con lo que hacer daño?-

-¿Qué podría ser peor que el que te mataran?-

-Que te mataran a ti.- dijo realmente preocupada.

-Pero yo estoy a salvo, Kara. No tienes de que preocuparte, soy humana.-

-A estas alturas dudo mucho que sepan discernir entre humanos y alienígenas. Lo único que quieren es el poder y lo obtendrán pasando por encima de quien deban.-

Kara abrazó a su hermana, realmente tenía miedo por ella, no sabía de que sería capaz si alguien llegara a arrebatarle la poca familia que le quedaba.

-Oye Alex, ¿por qué no te vienes a casa y te quedas a dormir? hace mucho tiempo que no perdemos el tiempo solas, con nuestras cosas.-

-¿Tan mal lo ves?-

-¿Cómo?- Kara no entendía a que se refería su hermana.

-Me ha sonado a… pasemos el máximo tiempo juntas antes de que ocurra una desgracia.-

-No lo sé, Alex. Pero no quiero arrepentirme de no haber pasado más tiempo contigo o de no haber tenido la oportunidad de solucionar nuestros problemas juntas. Hoy es CADMUS pero mañana puede ser cualquier otra cosa.-

Un pensamiento fugaz pasó por la mente de Kara, debería hacer más caso a lo que predicaba y poner todos sus asuntos en orden, como por ejemplo sus sentimientos hacia Lena. Cada vez que la habían nombrado en la reunión no había podido evitar estremecerse, no podía quitarse de la mente lo que hacía escasas horas había estado a punto de ocurrir y debía admitir que más tarde o más temprano debería hablar con Lena sobre eso.

Pero antes debía saber lo que tenía que decirle, debía desenmarañar el lio que aprisionaba su mente y que no dejaba que sus sentimientos salieron fluidamente. ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil?, ¿por qué tenía tantas dudas? Evidentemente si tenía dudas era porque algo había, sino hubiera sido un no rotundo y todos sus quebraderos de cabeza se habrían desvanecido en segundos. Pero no solo dependía de ella, muchas veces no entendía el comportamiento de Lena y esta vez era una de ellas, ¿y si Lena había intentado besarla por alguna otra razón? Meneó la cabeza como queriendo desechar esa idea, no quería entrar en un ciclo de prejuicios y dudas que no la llevarían a ninguna parte, simplemente necesitaba que no recayera toda la presión sobre ella, necesitaba la verdad y la necesitaba pronto.

-Kara, ¿nos vamos?-

Kara salió de sus pensamientos y sonrió a su hermana, intentaría hablar con ella, aunque viendo sus últimas conversaciones sobre Lena no iba a ser una charla fácil.


	17. Chapter 17

**Seguimos un poquito más. Gracias por seguir leyendo y por los comentarios.**

Kara sacó un par de cervezas de la nevera, a ella no le hacía efecto ese tipo de alcohol, pero sabía que a su hermana no le gustaba beber sola.

-Kara, se va a enfriar la pizza.- gritó Alex desde el sofá.

-Toma.- se acercó, le dio la cerveza y cogió un trozo de pizza mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Gracias. ¿Tiene buena pinta o es que tengo mucha hambre?-

-No sé, yo también estoy hambrienta. No me ha dado tiempo a comer.- contestó con la boca medio llena.

-¿Y eso?-

-He ido directamente a la oficina de Lena y luego al DEO.-

-¿Has estado todo este rato con ella?- preguntó Alex sorprendida.

-Sí, fuimos a su casa a por unas cosas para el reportaje que le voy a hacer. Y antes de que me preguntes, no descubrí nada sospechoso en su casa.- añadió.

-¿Y qué tal con ella?- quiso saber.

-Eh bien, muy bien. Vamos, normal. Le hice la entrevista y ya está, no pasó nada más.-

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-No, nada.- pero sí que le pasaba, quería hablar con su hermana de ello, pero no sabía como abordarlo, estaba asustada porque si lo decía en voz alta sus dudas se harían más reales y tendría que estudiarlas hasta dar con una respuesta. -¿Y tú qué tal estás?- decidió cambiar de tema rápidamente. -¿Más tranquila? Con todo este lio no hemos podido hablar desde esta mañana.-

-Ya, tengo aún la mente a mil revoluciones con lo de CADMUS. Pero la verdad es que casi me ha venido hasta bien, así no he tenido tiempo para pararme a pensar en nada el suficiente tiempo como para sacar alguna conclusión.- eso le hizo volver a pensar en Maggie y su mirada se entristeció.

-¿Quieres que vayamos al bar a despejarnos y ver si está Maggie?-

-No.- su tono sonó abrupto. -Prefiero estar aquí tranquila hablando contigo a solas. No necesito más quebraderos de cabeza.-

-¿Que tal con ella?- preguntó Kara con cuidado, no quería agobiar a su hermana.

-Mal.- dijo secamente y bebió un trago de cerveza. Cogió aire y decidió que era el momento de hablar con su hermana. -Ayer tuvimos una conversación y no sé si fue el alcohol o que, pero se me fue un poco de las manos. Y… y terminé diciéndole todo lo que pensaba.-

-Pero eso está bien, ¿no?-

-No cuando no te corresponden como a ti te gustaría.- su rostro se entristeció rememorando como se habían despedido. -Yo ya no podía ser solo amiga de ella y no sé cuando estaré preparada para serlo, así que supongo que la próxima vez que vea a Maggie será con fines estrictamente laborales.- cogió de nuevo el botellín y respiró hondo con resignación.

-¿Pero por qué tiene que ser todo o nada?- Kara intentaba no extrapolar su propia historia con aquella, pero le era imposible no hacerlo.

-Otra que tal.- contestó algo molesta. –Kara, ¿Tan difícil es entender que yo no quiero una amistad con Maggie? Mientras no supere estos sentimientos no puedo ser solo su amiga, necesito algo más. No es una cuestión simplemente sentimental, también es algo físico, no sé como explicarlo, pero no puedo estar con ella y no desear tocarla.- El rostro de Alex tomó una tonalidad rojiza al hablar por primera vez con su hermana con esa naturalidad.

-Tienes razón. Desde fuera es fácil decirlo. No quería parecer insensible a tus sentimientos. Simplemente pensaba que igual te compensaría una amistad a nada.-

-Intenté que fuera así. Pero tarde o temprano es peor, porque te hace más daño verla y no poder actuar de forma natural y eso a la larga crea rencor. Creo que es mejor dejar que se enfríen las cosas y luego ya veremos.-

-Lo siento hermanita, de verdad creía que había algo especial entre tú y Maggie. La forma en la que te busca siempre que puede y la forma en la que te mira me despistó totalmente.-

-¿Sabes?- Alex se quedó unos segundos sopesando aquella información. -No eres la primera que me lo dice-

-¿Eh?- Kara se quedó sorprendida, no sabía que alguien más supiera de las tendencias sexuales de su hermana. -¿Quien más te lo ha dicho?-

-No viene al caso. Pero también me dijo algo así como que Maggie fingía muy mal una pretendida amistad.-

-Pues entonces igual deberías intentarlo con Maggie, mostrarle tus encantos sutilmente y que de ella el paso.-

-No, ya lo intenté en su día sin mucho éxito y ayer volví a exponerme. Estoy un poco cansada de humillarme ante ella.-

Kara la miró con tristeza, su hermana no se merecía aquello, pero aun así había dado un paso importante, estaba hablando con ella con naturalidad y estaba empezando a ver a una Alex más relajada, sin aquella carga que debía haber llevado en silencio toda su vida.

-Lo que tú decidas estará bien decidido Alex, pero recuerda que no estás sola y que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, incluso para patearle suavemente el culo a Maggie.-

-Gracias.- Alex sonrió y se relajó un poco, le gustaba poder hablar de ese tema con su hermana. -Pero de momento no hace falta.-

-Oye, y solo por curiosidad, ¿quién más sabe de tu relación con Maggie?, porque creía que era un secreto.-

-Me da un poco de vergüenza, pero ya sabes que el alcohol me suelta la lengua y me desinhibo más de lo que debería. No sé como lo hizo pero tu querida amiga Lena Luthor se percató de que había algo entre Maggie y yo, cosa que por otra parte no es cierto, porque no hemos llegado a nada. Pero fue la que me soltó eso de que creía que yo le gustaba a Maggie.-

-¿Lena?- preguntó sorprendida. -Me esperaba cualquier persona menos Lena.-

-Ya ves, a mí también me hubiera gustado que fuera otra persona menos rastrera, pero las cosas se dieron así.- Alex ya no se esforzaba en disimular su descontento hacia la Luthor.

-¿Te he oído decir rastrera?- preguntó con desconcierto.

-Sí, rastrera. Por no ofenderte a ti llamándole otra cosa.-

-¿Pero qué ha pasado en ese despacho esta tarde?- preguntó Kara sorprendida.

-Pues que al ver a Peter con...-

-No, espera.- la interrumpió. –No me lo digas.-

-¿Cómo?-

-No quiero hablar de lo que sabes de Lena a través de tu trabajo.-

-Pero Kara, si me acabas de peguntar que ha pasado.- Alex no entendía nada.

-Lo sé, pero hoy casi he metido la pata con ella por decirle algo que me habías dicho tú y no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir.- Se levantó a por más bebida y aprovechó a decir lo siguiente sin mirar a su hermana a la cara. -De hecho me estoy planteando decirle a Lena que soy Supergirl.-

-¿Pero te has vuelto loca?- Alex casi se atragantó con el trozo de pizza que se acababa de meter a la boca.

-No. Lo que me vuelve loca es esta situación. Ya no sé cuando soy Supergirl y cuando soy Kara y quiero dejar de tener esa sensación agridulce cada vez que hablo con ella y oculto información.

-Kara, te lo prohíbo.- Alex se levantó enfadada y se acercó hacia donde estaba su hermana.

-¿Me lo prohíbes?-

-Sí. Te lo prohíbo. Es tu suicidio personal.-

-Cuando se lo he dicho a otros amigos no me has puesto tantas trabas.-

-Pero es que estamos hablando de Lena Luthor, o ¿se te ha olvidado que la estamos investigando y que hay apostados guardias en sus oficinas y en su casa porque puede estar detrás de CADMUS?-

-No deja de ser mi amiga y todo esto es un mal entendido.- Se defendió.

-La verdad es que hay veces que no te entiendo y es frustrante. Por una parte quieres hablar, y cuando lo hacemos me frenas porque tu adorada Lena se puede sentir ofendida.- Alex se volvió enfadada hacia el sofá.

-No es mi adorada Lena, pero simplemente no me ha dado motivos para desconfiar de ella.-

-El problema es que a mí sí, pero es inútil hacértelo entender.-

Alex sentía que hablar con su hermana era como hablar con un muro de hormigón, no podía entender porque estaba tan engañada sobre Lena.

Un silencio se hizo entre las dos hermanas y Kara se acordó de algo que le había dicho Lena poco antes de salir de su piso.

-Por cierto, Lena me dijo que te pidiera disculpas de su parte.- esperaba que aquello calmara los ánimos.

-Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba.- admitió. -Aunque hubiera preferido una disculpa más directa. Pero es tan cobarde que no es capaz ni de decírmelo a la casa.-

Kara se quedó mirando a su hermana sin entender a que fin venía aquella actitud tan rencorosa, no quería debatirse entre su amistad con Lena y los sentimientos de Alex, porque sabía que su hermana ganaría en aquella batalla. Así que decidió que era hora de saber lo que había pasado entre ellas dos aunque no le gustara oír solo una versión.

-¿Qué pasó en aquella oficina?-

-¿Ahora lo quieres saber?- preguntó confundida.

-Sí. No soporto verte así y quiero entender el porqué.-

-Me da vergüenza hasta decirte lo que Lena sugirió sobre mí.-

-¿Pero tan grave fue?- dijo con curiosidad.

-Júzgalo tú misma.- Alex se sentó y se bebió el último trago de cerveza, necesitaba ordenar sus ideas para explicarle a Kara lo que había ocurrido en aquella oficina. –De forma muy somera, te diré que Lena me acusó de estar celosa de la relación que mantenía con Peter y de haber usado mi poder como agente del FBI para investigarlo y poder apartarlo de ella. Además me dijo que se había fijado en como la miraba y que esperaba que no hubiera dejado a Maggie por ella, porque no iba a ocurrir nada entre nosotras.-

Kara se quedó sin saber que decir, no podía creer que aquello hubiera salido de la boca de Lena, si se lo hubiera dicho otra persona la hubiera tachado de mentirosa, pero confiaba en su hermana y sabía que no le mentiría.

-Pero…- Kara seguía sin reaccionar. -Me he quedado sin palabras.-

-Ahora entiendes como me quedé yo.-

-Tiene que haber una explicación.-

-Sí, que es una cabrona. Esa es la explicación más plausible.-

Kara quiso objetar, pero no tenía argumentos que justificaran el comportamiento de Lena.

-Igual lo entendiste mal, o lo dijo en plan jocoso.-

-No, lo dijo sabiendo perfectamente lo que hacía. Lo dijo sabiendo que me haría daño.- Matizó rotunda.

Por un momento Kara dudó de Lena, no entendía la doble cara que mostraba según quien fuera su interlocutor, con ella siempre se había mostrado amable y amigable sin contar con el beso que había pretendido darle. De pronto aquellas dudas que podrían haberse disipado fácilmente volvieron con inusitada fuerza a su mente haciendo que nada tuviera sentido y que la verdad fuera más difícil de discernir.

-Está bien. No le diré que soy Supergirl hasta no aclarar todo esto.- dijo resignada.

-No sé que hay que aclarar, pero me alegro de que entres en razón.-

Kara se apoltronó en el sofá y miró a su hermana que seguía con una mirada triste, seguramente estaba rememorando las dañinas palabras de Lena.

-¿Estás bien, Alex?-

-Sí, ahora ya sí. En aquel momento me hubiera gustado borrarle aquella risa cínica de un guantazo, pero ya se me ha pasado. Tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en Lena intentando humillarme.-

-Estoy orgullosa de ti.- Kara la miró sonriente, pensativa, orgullosa de la fortaleza de su hermana.

-No es para tanto.-

-Lo es.-

Se quedaron un rato más hablando de temas más ligeros que implicaban menos sentimientos.

Alex disfrutaba hablando de tonterías y riéndose de las payasadas de su hermana. Sabía que Kara debía marinar lo que le había dicho sobre Lena. Agradecía como se había comportado y como la había apoyado en todo momento sin dudar de su palabra, pero sabía que intentaría buscar alguna explicación plausible para ese comportamiento, incluso ella misma lo había intentado pero no se le ocurría nada que lo justificara.

Dejó que CADMUS saliera de sus pensamientos durante unas horas y se permitió pensar más detenidamente en Maggie y en lo que había sugerido Kara, ella también consideraba que no se había tirado a una piscina vacía, Maggie no se comportaba como una mera amiga, la piscina estaba medio llena y no podía ser que hubiera estado tan equivocada en su intuición. Pero el caso era que Maggie se lo había dejado muy claro en dos ocasiones y ya no sería tan tonta de exponer de nuevo su corazón. Le costaría mucho dejar de pensar en ella, sobretodo en los momentos que tan cotidianamente compartían, pero debía hacerlo si quería sobrevivir a sus sentimientos.

Kara por su parte dudaba si era el momento propicio para sacar el tema de conversación sobre el casi beso de Lena, pero después de lo que habían hablado decidió retrasarla. Intuía que Alex no estaría muy receptiva y no se mostraría comprensiva ante los sentimientos adormecidos que con aquel simple gesto de Lena, habían despertado asolando todo por su paso.

Terminaron entre risas de ver un capítulo de Xena y no tardaron en irse a dormir, había sido un día muy intenso, ambas estaban exhaustas y estaban estancadas profesional y sentimentalmente, así que el día siguiente no parecía que fuera a mejorar.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola de nuevo. Como siempre gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y gracias a los que comentáis... a ver si os animáis más y me vais dejando vuestras impresiones... me gustaría saber vuestra opinión.:)**

 **Hasta ahora había ido colgando más o menos rápido porque tenía avanzada la historia, pero ahora voy colgando lo que escribo, así que como no soy muy rápida haciéndolo tardaré algo más en colgar, pero prometo que no demasiado.**

 **Espero que os siga gustando. ¿Seguimos?**

Unos pasos lejanos que parecían acercarse a su piso despertaron a Kara que aún tardó unos segundos en orientarse.

Había dormido muy mal y se avergonzaba de que sus pensamientos estuvieran más centrados en lo que había pasado en el apartamento de Lena y en la posibilidad de que estuviera jugando con ella, que en su posible apego a CADMUS.

La conversación con su hermana y el como se había comportado Lena, no había hecho más que avivar los sentimientos encontrados que florecían en su mente y que se marchitaban rápidamente cuando no estaba de acuerdo con ellos. Kara la había mirado directamente a los ojos y sabía que había visto deseo, no tenía mucha experiencia en aquellas lides pero sabía diferenciar aquella mirada y no parecía fingida. Quería creer que Lena era buena y que no le había intentado manipular, pero era difícil, porque luego pensaba en lo que le había contado su hermana sobre las cosas horribles que le había dicho Lena y aunque ahora la balanza posiblemente se movía más hacia los contras, no era una negativa definitiva.

Estaba demasiado implicada para rechazar sus sentimientos de una forma tan tajante y eso solo significaba una cosa, que Lena le importaba más de lo que se atrevía a admitir.

Miró con detenimiento hacia la puerta mientras oía como aquellos pasos se acercaban más a su puerta. Se levantó rápidamente y la abrió para evitar que despertaran a su hermana con el timbre.

-¿La señorita Kara Danvers?- Un muchacho asustadizo cargado con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas leyó en la tablilla los datos de la persona a quien debía entregarlo.

-Soy yo.- contestó extrañada.

-Tiene una entrega. ¿Me puede firmar el recibo?-

-Sí claro.- Kara lo miró recelosa, antes de tocar nada echó un sigiloso vistazo con sus poderes, pero no descubrió nada anómalo, eran simplemente las flores que pretendían ser. –Tome, aquí tiene.- le devolvió la tablilla y el repartidor le entregó el ramo.

Kara entró en casa y se puso colorada en cuanto vio a su hermana que la miraba con aire inquisitivo, pensando en quien podría haberle mandado aquellas flores.

-Creía que estabas durmiendo. He intentado no hacer ruido.- Dijo aparentando normalidad.

-Llevo tiempo despierta, no he pasado buena noche.-

-Yo tampoco. Demasiadas cosas en las que pensar.- pasó por al lado de su hermana como si nada y metió las rosas en un jarrón.

-¿Quién es tu admirador?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-No lo sé, no he mirado la tarjeta.-

Alex le hizo un gesto esperando a que la leyera y la sacara de dudas. Kara abrió la tarjeta y empezó a esbozar una sonrisa sin darse apenas cuenta, mientras Alex la miraba intrigada intentando descubrir quien hacía que su hermana sonriera de aquella manera tan especial.

-¿Y?- Alex la apremió.

-No tiene importancia.-

-Vamos, no me dejes así.- La animó. -¿Son de alguien de la oficina? ¿Son de Mon-el?-

-No digas tonterías. ¿Cómo van a ser de él?-

-Debes de ser la única persona de esa oficina que no se da cuenta de como te mira.-

-No me mira de ninguna manera, mira igual a cualquier falda que se mueva. Pero no son de él.-

-Pues dime de quien son. ¿Alguien interesante que hayas conocido últimamente?-

-No tienen un fin romántico si es a lo que te refieres. Son unas flores de disculpa.- Cogió el jarrón y lo dejó en la mesa del comedor.

-Pues sí que ha debido cagarla quien te las haya enviado, porque menudo ramo.-

Kara cogió la tarjeta para evitar que su hermana cayera en la tentación de leerla y volvió a releer la nota mordiéndose esta vez el labio intentando no sonreír. "Kara: te pido disculpas por el momento, por las formas, por mi falta de tempo y por mi anticipación en mis deseos. Solo espero que no me pidas que me disculpe por haber intentado besarte, porque volvería a hacerlo una y mil veces si tú me dejaras. Lena."

Su mente volvió a acelerarse ante la valentía de aquella nota, dejaba muy pocas dudas sin responder y fue entonces cuando una sensación de vértigo apresó su corazón que latía cada vez con más fuerza. Debía afrontar el tema con su hermana, lo necesitaba, pero no sabía como decirle que las flores eran de Lena y el porqué de su envío.

-No te lo quería decir por lo que me dijiste ayer.- comenzó a decir en tono nervioso. -Pero ayer pasó algo extraño con Lena.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Creo que Lena intentó besarme.-

-¿Cómo?- una mirada de incredulidad y sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Alex.

-Fui a su casa para coger unas fotos para el reportaje que iba a hacer. El caso es que al despedirme, ella… pues eso.-

-Puede ser que la malinterpretaras. ¿Estás segura? -

-Eso creo.- disimuló, aunque aquella nota no dejaba lugar a dudas. -Y no sé que pensar al respecto.-

-¿Crees que te está utilizando?-

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?- preguntó a la defensiva.

-No sé, eres mi hermana, amiga de Supergirl y se siente presionada por la investigación, igual es una manera de influenciarnos para cejar en nuestro empeño.-

Kara se quedó pensativa, no le gustaba lo que su hermana estaba sugiriendo y ni se había planteado esa posibilidad. Pero una vez que lo había oído se había instalado en su cerebro con una violencia inusitada.

-Además, recuerda que está saliendo con Peter.- añadió Alex despreocupada.

-Claro, me había olvidado de Peter.- murmuró en voz alta.

Peter también estaba presente en aquella ecuación, pero no lograba despejar la incógnita. "Eres demasiado su tipo", aquella frase volvió a salir de la boca de Lena en su mente. ¿Qué quería decir con aquella frase? ¿Eran celos, un reproche velado o una forma de venganza hacia su pareja? Kara comenzó a especular con la posibilidad de que quizá el beso, las flores y la tarjeta no fueran más que un teatro para adelantarse a Peter en su cacería y que ella era un mero títere en sus manos.

-Tienes razón Alex.- quería parecer contundente aunque solo notara dolor. -Ahora que lo pienso creo que lo he sacado de contexto. Ella me iba a dar la mano y yo le fui a dar dos besos y fue un momento incomodo.- Se inventó una historia para no sentirse tan humillada.

-¿Y las disculpas son por eso?-

-No.- mintió avergonzada. –Simplemente siente la brusquedad con la que terminó la entrevista.-

-Pues no le des más vueltas. Creo que te estoy contagiando mi paranoia con respecto a Lena y estamos empezando a darle excesiva importancia a todo lo que hace.- dijo Alex zanjando aquella conversación. -¿Desayunamos?-

Kara se entristeció, su hermana ni siquiera se había planteado en ningún momento que ella pudiera gustarle a Lena de aquella manera y viceversa.

Y encima había creado nuevas dudas que enturbiaban demasiado lo que con aquella nota casi estaba cristalino.

Intentó que aquella nueva sensación no le afectara, al fin y al cabo no había llegado a pasar nada y dudaba mucho que tras lo que había hablado con su hermana llegara a pasar. Además, era algo platónico, no era nada sexual, solo quería estar cerca de Lena, aunque si había un abrazo mejor, y si la acariciaba como el otro día mejor, o si le permitía tocarla furtivamente mejor o… o igual si era algo sexual, admitió con cierto rubor entendiendo lo que su hermana le había querido decir con respecto a que no podía ser solo amiga de Maggie.

Pero aquello no cambiaba nada, Lena estaba jugando a algo y no sabía en que posición la dejaba. Se enfureció ante ese pensamiento y se dijo a si mima que no estaba dispuesta a servir de conejillo de indias ni un minuto más, sus sentimientos saldrían demasiado dañados y ya había sufrido demasiado en sus relaciones sentimentales.

-Vamos, me muero de hambre.- Kara fue a la cocina pero antes dejó la nota en el cajón de la entrada, hubiera preferido poder romperla, pero esas palabras la habían emocionado por un momento y no quería que se perdieran en el olvido, en su subconsciente aún tenía la esperanza de que todo aquello solo fuera un malentendido.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Winn, ¿sabemos algo nuevo?-

Kara entró directa al despacho donde estaba su amigo. Habían pasado varios días y con la vigilancia a Lena no se estaban obteniendo resultados. Lena había mandado algún que otro mensaje a su madre pero no habían obtenido respuesta. Y la vigilancia directa tampoco había servido para nada, apenas tenía otra actividad que no fuera salir de su trabajo para ir a casa o a algún acto oficial anunciado con anterioridad en las noticias. Y tampoco se había producido ninguna visita de su madre, ni de nadie que no hubieran podido identificar, así que se encontraban como al principio, sin ninguna pista que les indicara por donde debían seguir investigando.

-Creo que he descubierto algo.- dijo por fin Winn.

-¿Algo sobre Lilian Luthor?-

-No exactamente. He estado estudiando los avisos de secuestros de todo el país en estos últimos meses.-

-¿Y qué has descubierto?-

-El porcentaje ha aumentado exponencialmente los últimos dos meses. Y me llama poderosamente la atención que aunque son secuestros por todo el país, tienen el mismo procedimiento.-

-¿Crees que ha sido la misma organización? ¿Crees que CADMUS ha ampliado fronteras?-

-No tengo ninguna duda de ello.-

-¿Con qué propósito?-

-A eso iba. Lo que más me inquieta es que todos los secuestrados pertenecen a razas diferentes de extraterrestres.-

-¿Y?- preguntó Kara apremiante mientras Winn se quedaba pensativo.

-Pues que muchos son de las razas que no estaban incluidas en la base de datos de Kripton… Están ampliando conocimientos para intentar acabar con todas las clases de extraterrestres en un mismo ataque.-

-Así que llevan mucho tiempo diseñando el plan y nosotros seguimos esperando como tontos a que den el siguiente paso mientras se hacen fuertes.-

-Sigo pensando que es lo mejor, que nosotros sepamos aún no tienen el radioisótopo y no nos llevaría a ningún lado precipitarnos. Al fin y al cabo tampoco ha habido más actividad anti alienígena estos últimos días.-

-Es frustrante estar a la espera.-

-¿No sabéis nada de los Luthor?- Winn estaba tan absorto en sus estudios que poco sabía del resto de la investigación.

-Lena lleva una vida de lo más anodina y su madre sigue sin dar señales de vida.-

Supergirl había sobrevolado varias veces el despacho y la casa de Lena vigilándola sin ser vista, pero no había descubierto nada fuera de lo normal, quizá algo más de apatía en su forma habitual de ser, pero nada que les mostrara actividad delictiva.

Además, no había recibido ninguna visita sospechosa, ni siquiera de Peter, algo que sorprendía a Kara, ya que se suponía que ambos acababan de reanudar una relación.

-Igual tienes razón y Lena no tiene nada que ver con todo esto.- Winn quería quitarle algo de peso a Kara con esa afirmación.

-Eso espero, pero la verdad es que cada vez tengo más dudas y ya no sé que pensar al respecto.-

-Ya verás como todo se arreglará, Kara.- Winn sonrió intentando animarla.

-Eso quiero pensar yo también, pero las esperas son tan largas y odiosas…-

-Tu hermana y Hank han ido al laboratorio central para que les pongan al corriente de los últimos adelantos. Están intentando crear algún tipo de contramedida por si llegaran a poder soltar los nano robots radioactivos.-

-¿Y están obteniendo resultados?-

-No los deseados. Lo malo es que sin saber el momento exacto donde van a soltarlos el tiempo que tenemos de reacción es mínimo y aunque soltemos contramedidas, aun tendrán el tiempo suficiente para disiparse a una gran parte de la población, aunque no sea a toda.-

Kara respiró hondo intentando no perder los nervios con todo aquello. Todo el mundo estaba intentando hacer algo y ella no encontraba la manera de quitarse la pesada carga de sentirse culpable por haber dejado que le extrajeran sangre.

-Creo que voy a volver a hablar con Lena, necesitamos saber algo más, necesitamos acercarnos a su madre de una vez por todas. Es imposible que no sepa nada.-

Winn la miró escéptico, no sabía si era muy buena idea. Notaba a Kara diferente, furiosa, ya no defendía a Lena como hacía unos días y no entendida porqué, aunque aquello le alegrara.


	19. Chapter 19

**Aquí seguimos adelantando un poquito más de historia. Como siempre gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y gracias por los comentarios. Fanfictioner, crazydemix, sanandbritt, romeroflor49 gracias por animaros a comentar... animo al resto a que haga lo mismo e interactuen un poquito.**

 **¿Seguimos? Espero que os guste.**

-Señorita Luthor llaman de seguridad. Supergirl está en el edificio y quiere verla.- dijo Sam por el intercomunicador.

Si Lena estaba sorprendida o preocupada lo supo disimular con indiferencia. Apartó la mirada de lo que estaba leyendo y contestó con calma.

-Diles a los de seguridad, que puede pasar. Cuando suba que espere un momento, necesito cinco minutos para terminar lo que estoy leyendo.-

Lena sonrió por fin pensando en como se debían de haber quedado sus hombres al ver aparecer a Supergirl y agradeció que le hubiera hecho caso y no se hubiera presentado sin permiso en la terraza de su despacho.

Ya suponía a que se debía la visita, pero no tenía nada nuevo que contarle, así que Supergirl había hecho el viaje en balde.

Dejó dentro de un cajón el artículo que estaba leyendo, se levantó y se arregló la ropa mientras respiraba hondo para enfrentarse de nuevo a Supergirl, la última vez no les había ido muy bien, esperaba que esta vez fuera diferente.

Lena se acercó a la puerta del despacho y la abrió, le pareció gracioso ver a Supergirl sentada en su sala de espera, de repente le parecía más humana. Carraspeó para llamar su atención y cuando la miró le indicó que podía pasar.

-Ya puede pasar Supergirl.-

-Gracias.-

Lena le sujetó la puerta y Kara entró en el despacho con aire decidido, pero todo su ímpetu desapareció en el momento en que pasó por su lado, olió su perfume y miles de pensamientos se arremolinaron confundiéndola de nuevo.

La vio guapa, demasiado, aunque quizá eso se debiera a que hacía días que no la veía tan de cerca y no había podido observarla con tanto detenimiento.

-Le agradezco que no haya utilizado la terraza para entrar a mi despacho. Y siento que le hayan puesto trabas los de seguridad, tienen órdenes específicas de consultarme antes de dejar pasar a alguien sin cita.- Lena sonrió y le indicó que se sentara.

Supergirl permaneció de pie, nerviosa, viendo como Lena se sentaba tranquilamente en su silla. De repente sintió envidia de Lena, se le veía muy entera, pero al fin y al cabo Lena no estaba viendo a Kara sino a Supergirl y no tenía que lidiar con ningún sentimiento de ningún tipo. En cambio ella debía hacerse la fuerte y obviar todo aquello que no fuera indiferencia hacia Lena. Aquel sentimiento de impotencia la enfureció y enseguida se puso a la defensiva.

-Imagino que ya sabrá a lo que he venido.- dijo secamente.

-Prefiero que me lo diga usted.-

-Seguimos necesitando saber el paradero de su madre y no nos lo está poniendo nada fácil.-

-Ya les he dicho hasta la saciedad que no tengo ni idea de donde está mi madre. Incluso estoy empezando a asustarme, podría estar en peligro.-

-No sea cínica.- aquello le salió sin pensar.

-¿Cómo dice?- preguntó sorprendida por aquel tono de voz.

-No me creo que no sepa donde se encuentra su madre. ¿Se divierte viendo como perdemos el tiempo buscándola?-

Lena se levantó, estaba viendo como Supergirl se iba poniendo cada vez más a la defensiva y necesitaba estar a su altura.

-No es mi problema en que pierden el tiempo.-

-Claro, usted no tiene ningún problema. Que fácil es rehusar responsabilidades.-

-Supergirl, no estoy dispuesta a que me trate de esta manera. ¿Ha cambiado su estrategia hacia mí? El otro día intentó llegar a mi parte integra y como no consiguió lo que quería, ¿hoy se dedica a darme golpes bajos?-

-Simplemente le digo lo que pienso.-

-¿Y esta forma nueva de pensar a qué se debe? ¿Acaso le he hecho yo algo?-

-No. Pero estamos ante una amenaza inmediata y usted se dedica a no hacer nada. Tendría que estar ayudándonos y no poniéndonos trabas.-

-No entiendo muy bien a que ha venido, Supergirl. Ya les dije en su momento que yo no sé nada ni de CADMUS ni de ninguna amenaza, así que poco puedo hacer para ayudarles.-

-Podría si quisiera. ¿Dónde podemos localizar a su madre?- preguntó de nuevo.

-¿Cuándo le entrará en esa cabeza de acero, que no tengo la más remota idea de donde está mi madre?- Lena sonaba desesperada, una y otra vez salían los mismos argumentos de su boca pero no le hacían caso.

Kara la miró con detenimiento, las palabras de Lena parecían veraces y decidió bajar un poco la intensidad de sus palabras. La estaba castigando por lo que su mente quería creer, por como creía que se había comportado con Kara y no por lo que Lena le demostraba a Supergirl.

-Está bien, ya la dejo tranquila. Ha sido absurdo venir, en el fondo sabía que no iba a sacar nada en claro de usted.-

Lena hizo oídos sordos hacia aquella afirmación y no añadió nada más. Supergirl se iba a marchar por la misma puerta por la que había entrado, cuando Lena la frenó con una simple pregunta.

-Supergirl, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta personal?- Kara se giró sorprendida por el tono nervioso que había adquirido aquella voz.

-Depende de a lo que llame personal.-

-Bueno, no es personal del todo. Realmente es más sobre Kara que sobre usted.-

-¿Sobre Kara?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí. ¿La ha visto últimamente?-

-Claro, la veo casi todos los días.-

-Y…- Lena no sabía como preguntarle aquello, se sentía bastante estúpida. –Y Kara ¿está bien? ¿La ve contenta, sabe si está feliz o si le preocupa algo?-

-No sé, es algo a lo que no le puedo contestar, quizá eso debería preguntárselo a ella.-

-Tiene razón. Pero he intentado ponerme en contacto con Kara y no contesta a mis llamadas… simplemente quería asegurarme de que se encontraba bien.-

-Insisto en que debería preguntarle a ella. No son temas que me incumban a mí. Si realmente le interesa saber como está Kara tiene maneras más efectivas de enterarse que no a través de mí.-

-Tiene razón. Y le pido disculpas por mi comportamiento infantil. No quiero entretenerla más.-

Lena se sintió avergonzada tras ver como Supergirl se marchaba de aquel despacho y se maldijo por su debilidad.

Lo estaba haciendo todo mal con Kara y ahora no sabía como arreglarlo.

Se había equivocado con aquella maldita nota. Había dudado mucho con la disculpa que iba a escribirle, de hecho la había reescrito una y otra vez, hasta que decidió que debía de ser valiente y exponer sus sentimientos. Pero quizá había elegido el peor modo, lo que creía valentía podía haberse tornado fácilmente en agresividad y eso seguramente había confundido a Kara.

Cuando vio que no obtenía ninguna respuesta ante aquella exposición de sentimientos, sabía que debía hacer algo, debía arreglar aquel error y llamó varias veces a Kara, que una y otra vez no contestaba ni le devolvía las llamadas. Y ahora de una forma un tanto patética y desesperada se le había ocurrido recurrir a Supergirl para intentar saber si Kara estaba bien.

Cogió la revista de CatCo que había guardado en el cajón y volvió a leer el reportaje que había escrito Kara sobre ella y su fundación, como siempre era impecable, riguroso y de buen gusto, no se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos personales y había predominado la profesionalidad. Kara tenía razón, las fotos de su niñez habían sido todo un acierto y la alejaban un poco de aquella imagen de mujer fría que predominaba en fotos de anteriores reportajes que se situaban en su despacho.

De hecho los efectos de ese artículo ya se habían empezado a notar, su gabinete de gestión de la fundación le había hecho llegar información con las nuevas donaciones y eran datos esperanzadores.

Lena se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos más y se levantó bruscamente mientras se decía a si misma que Supergirl tenía razón.

-Sam, que preparen mi coche. Voy a salir.-

-Sí señorita Luthor.-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Supergirl salió del despacho desconcertada por el comportamiento de Lena. Voló hacia arriba alejándose de los edificios todo lo rápido que pudo y emitió un grito de rabia que llevaba demasiado tiempo contenida. Verla de nuevo tan relajada, tan impasible, tan fría y segundos más tarde descubrir su vulnerabilidad mientras le preguntaba sobre Kara le había dejado una sensación agridulce.

Sabía que se había tenido que rebajar mucho para preguntarle aquello a Supergirl y más tras la manera en como la estaba tratando. Había sido demasiado brusca con ella, pero estaba furiosa con Lena y no podía disimularlo ni poniéndose la careta de integridad de Supergirl.

Se relajó un poco y decidió que debía volver a la revista, últimamente tenía trabajo retrasado y no necesitaba más ultimátums de su jefe.

-Kara.- gritó Mon-El intentando que dejara de estar ensimismada tecleando en su ordenador.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Se frotó el cuello frustrada, no lograba darle la forma adecuada a su próximo artículo.

-Lena Luthor al teléfono, quiere hablar contigo.- contestó mientras tapaba el auricular.

No era la primera vez que la llamaba, pero si era la primera vez que lo hacía a su oficina. Kara había obviado las llamadas telefónicas de Lena, eso había sido fácil, pero lo difícil había sido no contestar a los múltiples mensajes de Lena disculpándose por la nota y por su comportamiento en general. No estaba preparada para enfrentarse a Lena, aun no sabía como actuar, ni que decirle, ni como reaccionar ante lo que Lena podría decirle, necesitaba tiempo para asumir demasiadas cosas y para decidir si podía seguir confiando en Lena o si todo era fruto de un engaño.

-Dile que no estoy, que he salido a cubrir una noticia.-

-Entendido.- Mon-El le guiñó el ojo asintiendo y volvió a hablar con Lena. –Señorita Luthor, Kara dice que no está, que ha salido a cubrir una noticia.-

Kara lo miró incrédula, Mon-El tenía una habilidad innata para meter la pata y siempre se veía ella involucrada. Quería matarlo o fulminarlo con la mirada, pero al fin y al cabo él no tenía la culpa. Además no era el primer desplante que ella misma le hacía a Lena y sin necesidad de intermediarios.

-Sí, claro. No se preocupe.- Mon-El colgó el teléfono y siguió trabajando.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- preguntó Kara con curiosidad.

-Le he dicho que estaba subiendo en el ascensor y que por favor no dejara que te fueras.-

Kara se volvió rápidamente al oír aquella voz familiar y un rubor súbito se instaló en su cara de manera notoria.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó rápidamente mientras se levantaba e iba hacia ella.

-Quería agradecerte el gran trabajo que has hecho con el reportaje y ya que no conseguía que me cogieras el teléfono he decidido decírtelo en persona. Tenías razón, tu idea era magnifica.- Lena sonrió ampliamente, hacía varios días que no veía a Kara y ahora se daba cuenta de que la había echado de menos más de lo que se había permitido admitir.

-Gracias.-

-También esperaba poder hablar contigo de otras cosas.-

-No es el momento ni el lugar.-

-Lo sé y será otra de las cosas por las que tendré que pedirte disculpas.- admitió. -Pero no me has dejado muchas más opciones.-

Kara miró nerviosa el reloj, intentaba fijar su vista en cualquier cosa que no fuera la cara de Lena. Lena era una mujer directa que pocas veces se andaba con rodeos y sabía que podría convencerla fácilmente de lo que quisiera.

-No pretendo robarte mucho tiempo si es lo que te preocupa, imagino que estarás ocupada.-

-Lo estoy, tengo mucho trabajo.- dijo rehusando mirarla nuevamente.

-Kara, mírame por favor.-

Su tono casi suplicante hizo que Kara obedeciera dócilmente esa simple orden, topándose de nuevo con aquella intensa mirada que hacía que todo lo demás desapareciera.

-Te prometo que solo serán cinco minutos.-

-Está bien.- aceptó resignada. –Pero vamos a un despacho fuera de miradas indiscretas.-

Kara se había dado cuenta de que tanto Mon-El como James no habían dejado de mirarla desde que hubiera entrado Lena a la revista. Conocía perfectamente el discurso que le daría James sobre su relación con un Luthor y estaba ya cansada del mismo mono tema.

Kara acompañó a Lena a un pequeño despacho más alejado y tras cerrar la puerta intentó respirar hondo antes de enfrentarse de nuevo cara a cara con ella.

-Tú dirás.- dijo por fin.

-Sobretodo quería pedirte disculpas por ponerte en este compromiso de tener que verme. Pero tenía que hacerlo, te debía una explicación. Sé que te he ofendido de muchas maneras, pero mi intención no era hacerte daño, al contrario.-

Kara guardó silencio, aún no estaba preparada para tener esa conversación, seguía sin saber si podía confiar en Lena o no.

-También me gustaría saber por qué has ignorado mis llamadas y mensajes.- Lena seguía hablando ante el silencio de Kara. -Estaba preocupada.-

-Estoy bien.- contestó simplemente.

-Me alegro.- Dijo sin creerse mucho esa afirmación. -Pero está claro que conmigo no estás bien.-

Kara decidió que era hora de hablar claro, tenía muchas cosas que decirle a Lena y estaban en su terreno, con lo que podría tener cierta ventaja y no sentirse tan intimidada.

-Lena, ¿te parece que puedo estar bien después de todo lo ocurrido?- preguntó con calma.

-Lo comprendo, de verdad. Pero… ¿fue por intentar besarte o por la nota que quizá no fue la más acertada?- Lena veía como Kara se avergonzada mientras le preguntaba aquello. –Necesito saber que es lo que hice mal.-

-Te olvidas de muchas otras cosas que hiciste mal. Te olvidas de mi hermana.-

-¿De tu hermana?- preguntó desconcertada.

-Te comportaste de una forma bastante rastrera con ella.-

Lena no se sorprendió por aquello, ya suponía que Alex le habría contado lo ocurrido a su hermana.

-Lo sé.- admitió. –Y nunca debería haberle dicho aquello. Por eso te dije que me disculparas ante ella.-

-Claro y con pedir perdón a mí o a mi hermana todo se arregla, ¿no? Así de fácil.- dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

-Eso esperaba, pero ya veo que no.-

-Claro que no. No es tan sencillo.-

Lena se acercó ligeramente a Kara y buscó sus ojos mientras seguía hablándole con un tono calmado e incluso cariñoso.

-Kara, todo esto tiene la sencillez o la complicación que tú quieras darle.-

-Para ti es fácil decirlo.- dijo casi en un susurro.

-¡Ja!- exclamó sarcásticamente. -¿Realmente crees que me resultó fácil enfrentarme a lo que hice y escribir aquella nota?-

-Supongo que no, pero pareces siempre tan segura de ti misma.-

-Estoy aterrada Kara.- admitió. -Pero no me gusta huir de lo que realmente me importa.- Lena esperaba alguna reacción por parte de Kara, pero ésta se limitó a agachar la cabeza. -Aunque tampoco me gusta molestar a nadie.-

-Ojala yo tuviera las cosas tan claras.-

-Solo depende de ti.-

-No, no solo depende de mí. Y porque no solo depende de mí, es tan difícil dar una respuesta.-

Kara se dio la vuelta y miró pensativa por la ventana de aquel despacho ¿Por qué parecía todo tan fácil ahora, cuando hacía escasos minutos era un peso complicado y difícil de sobrellevar? Su juicio se estaba nublando con aquella presencia poderosa y todas sus antiguas reticencias estaban quedando en el olvido.

-Mira Kara, de verdad que no pretendo nada.- Lena se acercó a la espalda de Kara y frenó sus ganas de abrazarla por detrás. -En estos momentos solo quiero que me perdones y que volvamos a nuestra antigua relación.-

-No puedes pretender que haga como si nada hubiera pasado.-

-Pues entonces actúa como tal, actúa como si algo de todo esto te importara y reacciona de una maldita vez.- dijo intentando espolearla.

-Ya lo he hecho y nos ha llevado hasta aquí, a que vinieras a mi trabajo a enfrentarme.-

-Está visto que aunque me esfuerce no sé hacer bien las cosas contigo.- su voz adquirió un tono de resignación. –Tenía la esperanza de que a pesar de todo podrías hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, pero supongo que en el fondo soy un tanto ingenua.-

Kara se giró y levantó la ceja con incredulidad, si de algo no pecaba Lena Luthor era de ser una ingenua.

-¿Ingenua? Ingenua soy yo, tú… tú…-no lograba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero de pronto todas las dudas volvieron a la vez y no pudo callarse. -Tú eres una manipuladora.-

Lena se quedó aturdida con aquella frase, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y decidió que no debía amedrentarse, estaba segura de que Kara simplemente reaccionaba a la frustración y al miedo. Lena se acercó a una Kara que seguía de pie, erguida y desafiante y le tocó la mano con dulzura notando como algo se relajaba en aquel cuerpo. Se acercó un poco más y le susurró al oído mientras seguía con aquel contacto.

-Kara, no es cierto que te manipule, simplemente temes enfrentarte a lo que sientes y me pones como excusa. ¿Sabes? no tienes que ser la valiente, ni tienes que ser la que se arriesgue, ni siquiera tienes que hacer nada. Solo déjate llevar, simplemente dime algo que me indique que estoy haciendo o no lo correcto y seré yo la que dé el paso.-

Un silencio reinó en aquel despacho, Kara se giró buscando de nuevo la mirada de Lena, la mantuvo intentando obviar los escasos centímetros que las separaban y de repente una sola palabra llegó a su mente.

-Peter.- contestó mientras se separaba lo suficiente para evitar que Lena siguiera tocándola.

-Peter.- repitió Lena pensativa mientras un halo de tristeza se instalaba en su alma. -Siempre Peter.- suspiró amargamente deseando no haber comenzado nunca con aquella mentira.

Estaba segura de que Kara podría ser receptiva a sus sentimientos y que estos eran recíprocos, todas las excusas que ponía eran ajenas a ellas, en ningún momento le había dicho que no le interesaba, y aun así ahí seguían, cada vez más distanciadas.

-Tienes razón Kara.- dijo mientras recogía su abrigo. -Siento de nuevo el haberte incomodado y siento haberte avasallado en el trabajo.- Lena intentaba parecer serena pero no lo estaba consiguiendo. Se mordió el labio con fuerza intentando contener sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Yo…- Kara vio lo que parecían lágrimas a punto de desbordarse de aquellos verdes ojos y se arrepintió de como había actuado, nunca habría imaginado ver a Lena así de vulnerable.

-No, no digas nada más.- le frenó. Tragó saliva e intentó continuar hablando. -¿Te importa que me quede aquí unos segundos antes de irme?-

-Claro que no.-

Kara siguió contemplando la mirada triste de Lena, parecía derrotada y ya no percibía el ánimo y la seguridad con los que había venido.

Había sido demasiado brusca y quiso arreglarlo. Fue a tocarle el brazo como modo de reconfortarla pero le vino a su mente la cara de dolor de Lena la última vez que lo había hecho, en ese momento no había sabido medir su fuerza y no quería que le volviera a pasar, así que la retiró antes de alcanzar su objetivo.

Lena se dio cuenta rápidamente de la reacción de Kara y le dolió que ni siquiera pudiera tocarla, no creía que las cosas fueran a descontrolarse de aquella manera, al fin y al cabo creía que esa visita arreglaría las cosas y tal vez lo había hecho, pero no como a ella le hubiera gustado.

-No hace falta que te quedes. Sé que tienes mucho trabajo.- dijo por fin Lena tras tranquilizarse un poco.

-¿Estás b…?-

-Tengo que hacer una llamada importante.- le interrumpió. -Por eso quería que me dejaras unos segundos a solas.-

-Como quieras.- contestó Kara sabiendo que Lena necesitaba estar sin nadie que la agobiara.

Kara salió del despacho y volvió a cerrar la puerta, se alejó un poco y miró a través de la pared mientras veía como Lena se sentaba y cubría su cara con sus manos en un gesto inequívoco de estar llorando. Se quedó sorprendida ante esa reacción, quizá Lena no estaba jugando con ella, pero seguía sin ser sincera del todo.

Se obligó a cerrar los ojos e irse de allí, si seguía viéndola tan derrotada habría vuelto a entrar y hubiera hecho algo de lo que quizá luego se arrepintiera.

Lena se tapó la cara e intentó concentrarse en no llorar, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y no quería que aquel despacho cutre donde cualquiera podía entrar, fuera testigo de su situación. Respiró profundamente intentando controlar sus sentimientos y se dio unos minutos para recomponerse. Debía volver a su despacho, intentaría volcarse en el trabajo y en su nueva fundación para dejar de pensar en Kara de una vez.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola de nuevo. Siento la tardanza, me está costando un poco darle la forma que quiero a lo que escribo, solo espero que os merezca la pena ser tan pacientes.**

 **Como siempre muchas gracias por leer la historia. MJProject** **,** **crazydemix** **,** **Little Tickle** **,** **sanandbritt** **,** **Dey frank** **, gracias por vuestras opiniones.**

 **¿Seguimos?**

 **P.D. He tenido que repostear varias veces este capítulo porque no me lo grababa todo.**

-¿Está ocupada señorita Luthor?- Sam entreabrió la puerta asegurándose de que no la molestaba.

-No, pasa Sam.-

Lena cerró el portátil y miró la hora despreocupada, llevaba horas encerrada en aquel despacho y no se había dado ni cuenta, cosa que agradecía tras aquel fatídico comienzo de día.

-¿Necesita algo?- preguntó nervioso.

-No, gracias.- Lena miró el reloj y sonrió. -Puedes marcharte tranquilo, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero recuerdo que me dijiste que hoy tenías que acompañar a tu padre al médico.-

-Si quiere puedo avisar para retrasarlo.-

-No hace falta Sam, no creo que tarde mucho en irme a casa, pero te lo agradezco.- dijo con sinceridad.

-De acuerdo. Procure no irse muy tarde, trabaja demasiado.-

-Lo intentaré.-

-Hasta mañana señorita Luthor.-

-Hasta mañana Sam. Que no sea nada lo de tu padre.-

-Gracias.-

Sam cerró la puerta y Lena volvió a enfrascarse en sus negocios. Le había dicho a Sam que no tardaría en irse, pero sabía que no iba a ser cierto. En casa las habitaciones se harían pequeñas y se asfixiaría con pensamientos que no tardarían en llenar su cabeza de ideas poco halagüeñas sobre su futuro sentimental. Cada vez que levantaba la cabeza de su portátil un único pensamiento llegaba a su mente y siempre tenía el mismo nombre, Kara. Se entristeció pensando en lo que podría haber sido y no iba a ser, en sus meteduras de pata continuas y en sus mentiras piadosas que no habían hecho otra cosa más que enredar algo que intuía podría haberse convertido en realidad sin mucha dificultad. Así que no, no se iría pronto a casa, no necesitaba pensar en nada más, solo en el trabajo.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Lisa, enfoca más la cámara no distingo las caras de los que entran en L-corp.-

Una camioneta negra estaba situada a una distancia prudencial para poder vigilar fuera del alcance de las cámaras de seguridad del edificio de L-corp.

-Mira, Sam se va hoy más pronto.- dijo señalando el monitor. -A ver si tenemos suerte y Luthor se retira también pronto.-

-Creo que no vamos a tenerla, alguien acaba de entrar. Bill, ¿tenemos esa cara localizada?- preguntó Lisa intentando ubicar aquel rostro.

-¿A ver?- Bill miró el monitor con detenimiento y manipuló la imagen para que la cara fuera más nítida. –Sí, es Peter Yates, su novio. Vendrá a recogerla.-

-Pero viene acompañado. ¿Quién es?-

-No se le ve bien la cara, está hablando por el teléfono móvil y lleva la capucha puesta. Haz varias fotos, intentaremos descubrir quien es antes de que salga y si no, lo identificaremos a la salida en un control rutinario.-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lena se sobresaltó cuando oyó de nuevo la puerta entreabrirse.

-Sam, te he dicho que podías irte sin problemas.-

-No te preocupes Lena. Te ha hecho caso.-

No le hizo falta ver su cara para que aquella voz inesperada helara su sangre.

-¿Cómo has logrado llegar hasta aquí? Había dado órdenes explicitas de no dejar pasar a nadie sin consultármelo primero.- Lena iba a levantarse pero su primera reacción fue coger el teléfono.

-Ya te dije en su día que era un hombre de recursos y que podía tomar lo que me apeteciera cuando quisiera.-

-Voy a llamar a seguridad.- contestó firme.

-Hazlo, pero dudo mucho de que alguien vaya a contestarte.-

Peter ya había entrado y acababa de cerrar la puerta mientras veía como Lena intentaba hablar con los de seguridad sin resultado alguno.

-¿A qué has venido?- quiso saber nerviosa mientras valoraba las posibles vías de escape.

Peter comenzó a curiosear las estanterías del despacho mientras notaba como Lena le clavaba su mirada en su espalda y se iba poniendo cada vez más tensa con su silencio.

-Simplemente quería ver a mi novia.- contestó sin más.

-¿Tu novia?- repitió con desprecio. -Preferiría estar muerta antes que llegar a ser tu novia.-

-Eso puede arreglarse.- Peter se volvió para mirarla y sonrió consciente del poder de sus palabras.

-No me intimidas con tus bravuconerías.- se defendió.

-Claro que te intimido querida, no hay más que ver tus ojos para comprobar que estás actuando. Pero tranquila no me interesa que desaparezcas de este mundo… por lo menos no de momento.-

Lena entrecerró los ojos intentando descubrir cuanto de verdad había en las palabras de Peter. Durante toda su vida no había sabido etiquetarlo, al fin y al cabo solo era una cría y prácticamente ya casi había conseguido olvidarlo, aunque no así su subconsciente. Pero ahora todo indicaba que era un sociópata o psicópata o simplemente un enfermo peligroso, con recursos suficientes como para saltarse la seguridad de un edificio como L-corp y ese descubrimiento comenzaba a aterrarla todavía más, lo estaba subestimando y él se estaba aprovechando de ello.

-¿Entonces me vas a decir de una vez a qué has venido?- se irguió más en su silla e hizo que su voz sonara seria intentando que no le temblara.

-Simplemente quería que me hablaras más de tu novia.- Peter se sentó en la silla al otro lado de la mesa como si fuera un cliente más de Lena y se recostó en ella.

-No sé a qué te refieres.-

-¿Tantas novias tienes que no sabes de quién te estoy hablando?- puso las manos sobre la mesa y se levantó un poco para intentar acercarse algo más a Lena. -Hablo de Alex Danvers.- susurró divertido mientras volvía a asentarse en la silla.

Lena se quitó las gafas de leer que aún llevaba puestas y las tiró en la mesa mientras se levantaba e iba al mini bar a servirse una copa. Estaba cansada de aquella situación con Peter y no le apetecía darle más explicaciones.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte.- dijo sin más. -Ya no te está investigando.-

-Lo sé y te agradezco que me hayas hecho caso. Pero esta vez he estado investigándola yo a ella y quería que me resolvieras unas cuantas dudas al respecto.-

-Yo no sé nada de la agente Danvers.- objetó rápidamente mientras se concentraba en dar un pequeño sorbo a la copa sin que le temblara el pulso.

-Nunca había tenido problemas en encontrar información sobre un agente del FBI y me está costando mucho trabajo saber algo de tu novia. En las oficinas del FBI nunca han oído hablar de ella.-

-No habrán querido darle esa información a alguien como tú.-

-Precisamente por eso me extraña. Recuerda que soy un reputado abogado con muchos contactos.- Peter sonrió con un gesto cínico y a Lena se le revolvió el estómago.

-No tengo respuesta para eso.-

-Y también me ha llamado la atención que no hay nada de su vida privada. Nada sobre padres, pareja, hijos, hermanos…-

Lena se quedó blanca cuando escuchó lo que Peter acababa de decir, no le preocupaba Alex, la había visto en acción y sabía valerse por si misma. Pero si Peter se obsesionaba con Alex se haría extensible a su familia y quizá Kara saliera perjudicada.

-Deja a Alex en paz.- dijo por fin mientras se giraba y enfrentaba su mirada. –Hice lo que me pediste y ya no te investigan, así que no remuevas las aguas cuando están tranquilas.-

-¡Vaya!- contestó sorprendido. -Por fin ha salido el carácter de la zorra intentando proteger a su zorrita.-

-¿Por qué eres tan vulgar?- Lena se terminó la copa de un solo trago y la dejó en la bandeja dispuesta a servirse una segunda para intentar adormecer sus sentimientos lo más rápidamente posible.

-Porque me divierte ver tus reacciones.- contestó mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella. -Tendrías que verte en el espejo, estás preciosa cuando frunces el ceño.- Peter la cogió con fuerza por el brazo y la acercó hasta un pequeño espejo con un gran marco vintage, para que pudiera ver su reflejo.

-Suéltame.- Le exigió mientras se revolvía intentando zafarse de su agarre. -No se te ocurra volver a tocarme.- añadió furiosa.

-No tienes porqué ponerte así, querida. Solo quería que vieras por ti misma que tu cara te traiciona, para que así sepas apreciar los pequeños matices de tus gestos.-

-Conozco mi cara y mis emociones de sobra, no necesito que nadie me las muestre.-

Peter soltó el brazo de Lena y levantó las manos como intentando disculparse.

-Siento haberte molestado.- se mofó. –Pero dejémonos de una vez de tonterías y dime lo que necesito saber. Me iré de aquí en cuanto consiga la información que necesito.-

-Lo único que sé, es que es agente del FBI y que me está investigando por ser una Luthor, no tengo más información sobre ella.-

-Tienes que saber algo más de tu novia.-

-No es mi novia, ni siquiera es mi amiga. Simplemente soy el objeto de su investigación.-

-¿Y te investiga muy a fondo?- preguntó mientras se mojaba los labios y le guiñaba un ojo.

Lena lo miró con desprecio, cada vez que hacía algún comentario sobre su cuerpo o su sexualidad se tensaba con la esperanza de que no fuera capaz de llegar a nada más que a palabras.

-¿Por qué la estás investigando?- preguntó extrañada intentando no contestar a sus provocaciones.

-¿Acaso estas celosa?-

-¿Celosa? ¿De quién? ¿De ti? No me hagas reír.-

Lena intentó que no se le notara, pero una media sonrisa delató su rostro de burla durante un segundo, lo suficiente para que viera como el gesto relajado de Peter cambiaba a una mirada furiosa. Cogió de nuevo a Lena por los brazos y la empujó hacia la pared mientras se acercaba lo suficiente como para que Lena pudiera oler su desagradable aliento mientras le hablaba.

-Que te haya dicho que no me interesa verte muerta no significa que no pueda darte un correctivo.- dijo furioso. -Recuerdo como los disfrutaba cuando te los administraba siendo una mocosa, esta vez quizás podríamos disfrutarlo los dos, o también solo yo, no me importa.-

Lena impidió con esfuerzo que un grito saliera por su garganta, se había dado con la esquina del espejo y una punzada de dolor parecida a una descarga eléctrica había recorrido toda su espalda. Intentó moverse pero el peso del cuerpo de Peter se lo impedía. Cuanto más intentaba zafarse más se acercaba Peter y más fuerza imprimía con su cuerpo, así que decidió dejar de luchar e intentar pensar en una manera de lograr que Peter se fuera de allí.

-¿Por fin te has dado cuenta de que es inútil luchar?- Peter se acercó a su oído sin aflojar su presión y mientras la agarraba por el cuello con firmeza, le susurró. –Sería tan fácil someterte.-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kara se percató de la furgoneta negra que había aparcada a una distancia razonable fuera de los dominios de L-corp. Miró por encima de sus gafas y comprobó como ambos agentes la fotografiaban y anotaban sus datos en un registro.

-Bill, la hermana de la agente Danvers nos está mirando.- dijo Lisa desconcertada.

-No digas tonterías. Es de noche y estamos a casi doscientos metros de donde está ella, simplemente estará mirando algo hacia nuestra dirección.-

Lisa no se quedó muy conforme, pero aun así se limitó a apuntar el nombre de Kara Danvers y la hora a la que había entrado en el edificio.

Kara sonrió mientras entraba al edificio, había oído la conversación de Bill y Lisa y había intentado disimular mirando como volaba una paloma que se encontraba a medio camino entre ellos. Pero esa sonrisa se frenó en el mismo momento en el que no vio a ningún hombre de seguridad en la mesa de la entrada. Miró la hora, seguramente muchos trabajadores se habrían ido ya a sus casas y los de seguridad estarían dando una vuelta por los despachos.

Era tarde para una visita, se arriesgaba a que Lena no estuviera en su oficina, pero no quería llamarla por teléfono avisándola de su visita, seguramente pondría alguna excusa para no verla y necesitaba disculparse por su comportamiento anterior sin esperar a que la noche enfriara las cosas. Esa mañana no había sido justa con Lena, había sido demasiado brusca y fría y no le había dejado explicarse, simplemente se había dedicado a atacarla sin dejar que la conversación fluyera hacia la verdad.

Salió del ascensor y tampoco vio a Sam, si se había ido a casa era muy probable que Lena hubiera hecho lo mismo. Se acercó con la esperanza de que siguiera en su despacho y miró a través de la pared para salir de dudas.

No se esperaba ver a Peter allí, pero todavía se esperaba menos verlos en una actitud de arrebatada pasión. Peter contenía a Lena contra la pared mientras le besaba la mejilla y le acariciaba el cuello con su otra mano. Lena simplemente cerraba los ojos y se estremecía con una respiración entrecortada.

Kara se dio la vuelta furiosa, de nuevo se había dejado engañar por Lena y había estado a punto de hacer el ridículo presentándose ahí. Su hermana tenía razón, la había utilizado sin ningún pudor y ella había caído como una tonta.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ya estoy de nuevo por aquí. Como siempre gracias a l s que seguís la historia. Y gracias por vuestros comentarios.** **Little Tickle** **,** **sanandbritt** **, gs, crazydemix, Fanfictioner y MJ Project, gracias por vuestras opiniones, con vuestros comentarios compruebo si soy capaz de dar a entender mis ideas.**

 **Avanzamos un poquito más, a ver si el drama es menos drama. Espero que os guste.**

 **¿Seguimos?**

-Peter por favor, suéltame de una vez, me estás haciendo daño.-

Kara no pudo evitar que aquella frase de súplica llegara a sus oídos. Frenó su paso en seco tras oírla en boca de Lena y se dio la vuelta de nuevo, mirando otra vez a través de la pared con más detenimiento. Seguían en la misma posición, pero Peter no la acariciaba, sino que le agarraba el cuello, ni Lena jadeaba, sino que tenía la respiración entrecortada por lo que parecía miedo, ni Peter le besaba la mejilla sino que estaba hablando con ella.

-Zorra, te crees que puedes tratarme como a uno de tus empleados comecoños, pero a mí me debes un respeto.-

Kara meneó levemente su cabeza mientras abría más los ojos con asombro, no podía creer lo que acababa de susurrarle Peter a Lena. Reaccionó enseguida y se acercó rápidamente a la puerta, evitando convertirse en Supergirl para no tener la tentación de darle una paliza a aquel tipo.

Llamó a la puerta como una mera distracción y la abrió sin esperar respuesta mientras veía como Peter se había alejado un poco de Lena, aunque seguía sujetándola por el cuello.

-Lena.- dijo intentando sonar despreocupada. -Perdona, no sabía que estabas acompañada.-

Cuando Lena la vio todo su cuerpo se revolvió y se apartó rápidamente de Peter que había terminado de soltarla y estaba mirando a quien los había interrumpido.

-Hola.- Kara alargó su mano hacia Peter para forzar que éste se alejara todavía más de Lena. -Soy Kara Da…-

-Kara ¿Cuántas veces te he repetido que no entres en mi despacho y menos sin llamar?- Lena la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir su apellido y desvelase su parentesco con Alex.

Lena vio la expresión de aprobación de Peter y se interpuso entre él y Kara impidiendo el contacto visual de ambos. Debía evitar por todos los medios que Peter recordara aquella cara, no necesitaba que atormentara a nadie más.

-Pero no le hables así a la pobre chica.- dijo divertido.

-Estoy harta de esta becaria con aires de grandeza.- Lena dio la espalda a Kara, carraspeó e intentó recomponerse lo más rápidamente posible. -Se cree que puede entrar en mi despacho cuando le dé la gana.- Intentaba parecer enfadada mientras seguía protegiendo a Kara con su cuerpo.

-Vamos Lena, seguro que está deseando hacerle un trabajito a una Luthor.-

-No lo dudo pero no me rebajaría, es demasiado poca cosa.- Lena se dio la vuelta y siguió hablando con decisión, mientras miraba a la periodista con cierto aire de súplica. -Kara sal de mi despacho inmediatamente estoy cansada de que te tomes tantas confianzas.- le hizo un gesto para que se fuera, pero ésta enseguida le dio una negativa y siguió de pie sin intención de moverse.

-Señorita Luthor, debe corregir la redacción del último contrato antes de enseñárselo a los clientes.- contestó siguiéndole la correntie con cierto fastidio.

Kara se acercó a la mesa y disimulando dejó una carpeta con los artículos que tenía a medio escribir. Miró a Peter y todos sus músculos se tensaron, respiró hondo e intentó tranquilizarse para evitar hacer cualquier tontería. Peter seguía con detenimiento todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Kara y sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos.

-Lena, haces mal en no rebajarte, parece un poco mojigata pero está buena.-

-Oiga, como se le ocurre hablarme de…- Kara levantó la mirada y lo desafió.

-Kara, ¡cállate!- La interrumpió Lena enfadada mientras volvía a interponerse entre ella y Peter. –Que sea la última vez que le levantas la voz a un cliente.-

-Vaya Lena.- Peter parecía sorprendido, no se esperaba aquella reacción. -Me alegra saber que eres una buena empresaria y sabes poner a las mocosas en su sitio.-

-Peter, deberías irte. Aunque sea una maleducada tengo que leer su propuesta.-

-No me parece buena idea, íbamos a pasarlo muy bien cuando nos han interrumpido.-

-Otro día quedamos, de verdad.-

-¿Por qué posponerlo cuando ya estamos aquí? Incluso ella podría unirse.-

Lena tenía que conseguir por todos los medios que Kara abandonara aquel despacho, si se veía involucrada en todo aquello nunca se lo perdonaría. Intentó empujarla para que se fuera, pero Kara estaba decidida a seguir en aquel despacho y no se movió ni un ápice.

-Peter, es una estúpida becaria, mejor que se marche y nosotros seguiremos por donde lo habíamos dejado.- señaló intentando poner un tono algo más sensual. -Kara, tú vete a casa y mañana estudiaremos tu propuesta.- la volvió a mirar suplicante y susurró un por favor.

Kara se dio la vuelta y asió el pomo de la puerta con la decisión de irse y volver como Supergirl para solucionar todo aquello de una maldita vez, pero de repente se le ocurrió una forma más rápida de que Peter fuera el primero que se largara de aquel despacho.

-Señorita Luthor, antes de que se me olvide. He visto que el personal de seguridad no estaba en su puesto y he llamado a la empresa que se encarga de su contratación para comunicar la falta de profesionalidad. Me han dicho que iban a mandar a varios hombres ahora mismo para saber qué había pasado.-

Peter la miró enfadado, en un momento aquella estúpida becaria le había fastidiado sus planes, no le interesaba armar más follón con los de seguridad.

-Lena querida, pensándolo mejor me iré yo, se me ha hecho tarde. Ya nos veremos otro día.-

Peter hizo un ademan de besar a Lena en la mejilla para despedirse, pero ésta dio un paso hacia atrás evitando el contacto.

-Sí, sigue con tus negocios.- le animó.

-De todas formas te dejo en buena compañía.- Se acercó más a Lena y le susurró intentando que Kara no les escuchara. -Volveré cuando estés más receptiva para hablar de la agente Danvers… y ahora te dejo que termines con ella lo que empezaste conmigo.-

Kara no pudo evitar oír el nombre de su hermana y se puso en tensión intentando que no se le notara, ya que era imposible que hubiera podido oír aquello.

Lena lo miró con desprecio sin molestarse a seguir dándole pie a ese tipo de comentarios obscenos. Peter fue a despedirse de Kara intrigado con aquella chica que apenas había podido ver por culpa de la intromisión de Lena, pero de nuevo Lena se interpuso y evitó que pudiera hacerlo.

-Vete Peter. Déjalo estar.- Lena respiró hondo, aquella despedida se le estaba haciendo eterna.

-Nos veremos más pronto de lo que te gustaría.-

-Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que eso no suceda.-

Peter salió del despacho y Lena expulsó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones.

-Lena, ¿estás bien?- quiso saber rápidamente Kara.

-Sí, siento el numerito.- Lena estaba temblando, había rememorado viejos tiempos cuando Peter se quedaba a solas con ella y se divertía atemorizándola.

-¿Estás herida?- Kara levantó con delicadeza la barbilla de Lena inspeccionando su cuello, lo tenía un poco rojo, pero nada que revistiera de importancia.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.- contestó mientras retiraba aquel contacto avergonzada. -¿Qué has visto?- Lena no quería contarle a Kara más de lo necesario, debía hacer que se alejara de aquella situación lo antes posible.

-Te estaba sujetando por el cuello Lena, creía que iba a ahogarte.-

-Lo siento.-

-¿Lo sientes?- Preguntó confusa.

-No quería que te vieras involucrada en esto. Y por cierto, supongo que imaginarás que nada de lo que he dicho de ti era verdad.-

-Tranquila, no me he dado por aludida, pero eso es lo de menos.-

Lena retrocedió cansada y dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo en el sofá blanco de su despacho. Se tocó el cuello dolorido y se restregó los ojos pensando en como debía actuar para que todo aquello no se descontrolara más.

-Lena.- Kara se acercó y se sentó a su lado. -¿Quién era ese hombre? No me creo que sea tu pareja, no me creo que puedas permitir que tu pareja abuse de ti de esta manera.-

-Nadie, ¿me oyes?, no era nadie.- La miró suplicante durante unos segundos y al momento volvió a mirar al frente perdida en sus pensamientos. –Kara, olvida su cara, olvida lo que has visto esta tarde e imagina que no lo conoces.-

-Tranquilízate Lena.- Kara se acercó un poco más y le tocó el brazo con delicadeza intentando que se sintiera segura con alguien a su lado.

-Kara, prométemelo.- la miró a los ojos intentando ser convincente. -Es un hombre peligroso y odiaría que te hicieran daño por mi culpa.-

-Y ¿por qué iría a hacerme daño?-

-Es complicado. Por desgracia hay gente en este mundo que simplemente es mala y Peter es una de ellas. Disfruta haciendo daño, y sobretodo disfruta haciéndome daño a mí. Solo espero que no se haya dado cuenta de que…- Lena no terminó la frase y evitó mirar a Kara una vez más.

-¿De qué?- preguntó Kara con curiosidad.

-De que si te hace daño a ti, me hace daño a mí.-

Lena, tras esa confesión, se levantó rápidamente dejando a un lado el contacto de Kara e intentó ponerse otra copa sin mucho éxito. Estaba tan nerviosa que sus manos eran incapaces de dejar de temblar. Kara se acercó a ella y las agarró intentado que volvieran a ser aquellas manos firmes y audaces que habían levantado aquella empresa a pesar de todos los inconvenientes.

-Déjame a mí.-

Lena se hizo a un lado sin protestar y Kara preparó dos copas, le ofreció una a Lena mientras daba un sorbo a la otra y se sentó en el sofá esperando que Lena hiciera lo propio.

-Lena, ¿me vas a decir de una vez que ha pasado aquí?-

Lena la miró y se mordió el labio decidiendo si era buena idea contarle lo que pasaba o no. Dio un largo trago a la copa y decidió que Kara se merecía algún tipo de explicación.

-Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.-

-Pero hay que llamar a la policía.- objetó.

-Prométemelo.- Insistió.

-Te lo prometo.- contestó tras unos segundos de reflexión y sabiendo que no estaba segura de si iba a poder llevar a cabo esa promesa.

Lo meditó unos segundos más y se sentó al lado de Kara mientras dejaba la bebida a un lado, era su segunda copa en pocos minutos y no quería que se le nublaran los sentidos.

-Como bien has imaginado Peter en realidad no es mi novio, es cierto que estuvo involucrado en mi vida hace muchos años pero no de esa manera.-

-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué mentir sobre él?-

-Me siento tan estúpida…- reflexionó enfadada consigo misma.

-Tranquila Lena, eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, tendrías tus razones simplemente yo no las sé.-

Kara la miró a los ojos y le sonrió animándola a que siguiera con su explicación.

-Peter apareció en mi oficina el otro día después de muchos años sin saber de él. Poco o nada había cambiado más allá de su aspecto físico. Es un capullo y como buen capullo se volvió a comportar de la manera despreciable en la que siempre lo había hecho. Cuando se presentó en mi despacho acabamos discutiendo y cuando me estaba agarrando más fuerte de la cuenta, tu hermana entró en el despacho y vio lo que quería ver e interpretó lo que yo quería que interpretara. Sabía que por su posición no había podido ver mucho y yo no quería hacer una montaña de algo que en aquel momento era fortuito, así que decidí hacerle creer a Alex que simplemente me estaba abrazando y que éramos pareja.- Lena decidió ocultar la amenaza de muerte que Peter había profesado hacia Alex, no quería que Kara se preocupara por su hermana.

-Pero Alex te hubiera ayudado si se lo hubieras contado.- Kara intuía que Lena lo había hecho para proteger a Alex, igual que minutos antes lo había intentado con ella misma, pero se le escapaba la razón por la que hubiera preferido tomar ese camino de mentiras, en vez de decir la verdad. –Las dos lo hubiéramos hecho.-

-No es tan fácil, Kara.- respondió con cierto tono de cansancio.

-Hace unas horas cierta persona muy inteligente me dijo que las cosas eran tan fáciles o difíciles como queríamos hacerlas.-

Lena dejó asomar una medio sonrisa ante aquel comentario que se le había vuelto en su contra.

-Todos nos equivocamos… no sería tan inteligente.-

-Es demasiado lista para algunas cosas y demasiado cabezota para otras.-

-Lo sé Kara, lo sé. Lo he subestimado, pero no volverá a ocurrir.-

-Se ha deshecho de tu seguridad, Lena.- la rebatió preocupada.

-La duplicaré o triplicaré si es necesario, pero no dejaré que vuelva a ocurrir nada de esto. Ya es hora de que conozca el carácter de una Luthor enfadada.-

Kara intentó sonreír pero no pudo, estaba realmente preocupada por Lena y no quería ni imaginarse lo que hubiera podido ocurrir si no hubiera llegado a aparecer en aquel despacho en ese momento. Mientras la veía hablar notaba como se iba recomponiendo y le admiró su fortaleza. No sabía de donde sacaba las fuerzas y de repente recordó como Lena le había indicado hacía unos días que no había tenido una infancia feliz, estaba acostumbrada a luchar desde muy pequeña y quizá por eso pocas veces dejaba entrever sus debilidades.

Quería ayudarla, lo necesitaba, pero como Kara poco podía hacer, así que le ofreció la protección de su alter ego.

-Le diré a Supergirl lo que ha ocurrido. Peter no volverá a molestarte.-

-No Kara, por favor.- suplicó. -No le digas nada. Entre Supergirl y yo no hay una relación muy fluida y prefiero no deberle nada.-

-Supergirl nunca se lo tomaría como un favor a devolver.-

-No lo sé, supongo que tú la conoces mejor que yo. De todas formas no quiero armar más jaleo, esto es algo entre él y yo. De verdad que no volverá a ocurrir.-

Lena se quedó mirando el rostro de Kara durante unos segundos, era increíble la facilidad que tenía para encarar cualquier suceso de la mejor de las maneras e intentar buscarle una solución. Al fin y al cabo Kara también se había visto envuelta en aquella incómoda situación y había hecho que pareciera fácil cambiar el ambiente enrarecido después de que Peter abandonara cobardemente el despacho.

Agradeció en silencio que hubiera llegado a tiempo y que hubiera sido lo suficientemente lista como para deshacerse rápidamente de Peter y por fin se dio cuenta de que no sabía porque Kara había ido a su despacho a esas horas.

-Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?- sonó un poco seca por los nervios aun acumulados e intentó dulcificar su voz. –No me quejo, me has salvado, solo que se me hace raro.- se justificó.

-Desde que esta mañana abandonaste la revista me había quedado con un mal sabor de boca que no terminaba de desaparecer, por eso venía a pedirte disculpas.-

-¿A mí?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, a ti. No me comporté bien contigo, fui demasiado dura y estaba a la defensiva, no te merecías el trato que te di.-

-No tienes de qué disculparte. Te llevé al límite, tú solo reaccionaste.-

-Aun así merecías algo más, pero en aquel momento solo podía estar a la defensiva.-

-¿Y aun lo estás?- quiso saber Lena.

-No. Ya no. Ahora estoy más receptiva.- Kara sonrió y la miró atentamente a los ojos.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sigo por aquí, no me olvido de la historia. Siento la tardanza pero repaso muuuuchas veces lo que escribo hasta darle la forma deseada.**

 **Gracias a todos los que seguís leyendo la historia y gracias en especial a los que comentáis. Romeroflor49,Little Tickle, 76aria, Fanfictioner, sanandbritt, Dey frank, Lizzip, crazydemix, cachorro y MJ Project gracias por vuestras palabras, me alegro de que lo paseis bien con esta historia... aunque os haga sufrir un poco.**

 **Espero que os siga gustando. ¿Seguimos?**

Lena le devolvió la sonrisa y notó como un peso que le aprisionaba el pecho iba soltando lastre y dejaba paso a una sensación cálida que hormigueaba su estómago. No sabía muy bien a que se había referido Kara con esa frase, pero intuía que había sido una forma de dejar una puerta abierta a algo más.

Agradecía aquello, pero necesitaba algo de tiempo para ordenar su cabeza que aun iba a mil revoluciones, no quería que Kara se sintiera en la obligación de cambiar su discurso por lo que había ocurrido en aquel despacho minutos antes. Primero debía encargarse de Peter y de su problema de seguridad y luego hablaría con Kara de forma franca y sin nada que pudiera separarlas excepto sus propios sentimientos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.- Lena hizo un gesto de agradecimiento, pero no fue capaz de mantener aquella mirada, se sentía aun vulnerable con respecto a Peter y no permitía que ningún otro sentimiento se alojara en su cuerpo.

Se levantó intentando romper el momento que se había creado y se acercó al teléfono.

-Voy a llamar a mi empresa de seguridad y les diré que te acompañen a casa. Porque supongo que lo de la llamada ha sido un farol, ¿no?-

-No se me ocurrió nada mejor.-

-Ha sido perfecto.- Lena le guiñó un ojo mientras buscaba el número en el listado. –Por cierto, no sé si te lo he dicho antes, pero gracias, no sé de que hubiera sido capaz Peter.-

Kara se acercó a Lena y la observó con admiración, no le habían pasado desapercibidos los intentos de Lena para evitar que Peter se acercara a ella, incluso interponiéndose con su cuerpo. Lena había sido vejada y humillada y aun así toda su preocupación era que Kara no saliera dañada.

-Gracias a ti.-

-¿A mí?- preguntó sorprendida. -No digas tonterías.-

-No digo tonterías. Has sido muy valiente, me has protegido.-

-No es algo que me guste admitir, pero estaba asustada. No he tenido nada de valiente.-

-Ser valiente no significa no tener miedo, sino enfrentarse a ellos.-

-No tiene ningún mérito, la adrenalina actuaba por mí. Tú en cambio te has metido en la boca del lobo sin esperarlo y no te has amedrentado ni por un segundo.- La miró por un momento y de repente tuvo miedo por ella. –Pero no te preocupes que ahora mismo hablo con seguridad, te pondré un hombre para vigilarte.-

-Ni se te ocurra, no lo necesito.- contestó rápidamente.

-No conoces a Peter.-

-Me da igual. No quiero a nadie merodeándome en ningún momento.-

-¿Y si te ocurre algo?-

-No me va a ocurrir nada, no soy nada para él. Entiendo que tú necesites seguridad, al fin y al cabo eres una empresaria de éxito con varios enemigos creados a tus espaldas y Peter es uno de ellos, sin contar a los enemigos que conlleva per se, apellidarse Luthor. Pero yo soy una simple periodista que ni siquiera tiene una sección fija… así que no revisto de ningún tipo de peligro para nadie.-

-Por lo menos deja que hoy te acompañen a casa.- insistió.

-No hace falta Lena. Puedo ir sola.-

-De ninguna manera, les diré que registren toda la manzana.-

-Lena, si te quedas más tranquila iré acompañada hasta mi casa, pero preferiría ir contigo en tu coche que no con unos desconocidos.-

-No sé si es buena idea. Si Peter nos está vigilando no quiero que vea que te acompaño a casa.-

-Peter ha salido corriendo en cuanto ha intuido que podía meterse en problemas con tu seguridad, no creo que vaya a seguirte a ningún sitio y menos a mí. Me ha dado la impresión de que se le iba la fuerza por la boca.-

Lena sabía que no era cierto, Peter no era de los que les gustaba dejar las cosas a medias, pero no quería asustar a Kara, así que le dio la razón.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Bill, ya sale Yates, vamos a pararlo para descubrir quién es el tipo que lo acompaña.- Lisa iba a salir de la furgoneta, pero Bill la frenó.

-Espera. Sale solo y parece que tiene prisa.-

Peter salió del edificio, miró hacia los lados y se fue por la misma dirección por la que había llegado mientras sacaba el móvil y comenzaba a hablar por teléfono.

-¿Llamamos para que lo sigan?-

-No. De momento solo tenemos órdenes para vigilar a Luthor y a la gente que entra y sale de su edificio. Tenemos que esperar para poder identificar a la persona que lo acompañaba.-

Lisa volvió a anotar los datos aburrida y de repente vio por el monitor como dos coches negros y una furgoneta del mismo color paraban enfrente del edifico.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó desconcertada.

Dos hombres trajeados salieron de cada coche y mientras los conductores seguían con el motor en marcha, los cuatro hombres se quedaron a la espera vigilando las inmediaciones del edificio. La puerta trasera de la furgoneta no tardó mucho más en abrirse y tres hombres más, con la misma indumentaria, salieron y se dirigieron con cierta prisa a la entrada de L-corp.

-Ni idea.- contestó Bill. –Pero por sus trajes, el bulto de debajo de las chaquetas, los pinganillos y la forma de moverse, yo diría que parecen de seguridad. ¿Qué habrá pasado?-

-En el edificio siguen Luthor, Kara y el hombre sin identificar, deberíamos avisar a la agente Danvers, podría haber ocurrido algo. Kara podría estar en peligro.-

-No. No vamos a precipitarnos.- contestó con calma. -No sabemos lo que ha pasado y avisando a Alex solo conseguiríamos que se plantara aquí y que dejara nuestra vigilancia al descubierto.-

Lisa obedeció a su superior, capturó con el escáner los rostros de cada uno de los hombres que habían bajado de los coches y uno a uno salieron identificados en el ordenador como personal de seguridad de la empresa contratada por L-corp, anotó la incidencia y siguió observando el monitor a la espera de algo que les indicara si había ocurrido algo grave.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kara seguía sentada en silencio mientras observaba como Lena iba recogiendo los papeles y ultimaba los detalles antes de apagar el ordenador.

Una llamada en la puerta del despacho hizo que Lena diera un respingo que no pasó desapercibido para Kara, por mucho que quisiera parecer tranquila y despreocupada, seguía teniendo los nervios a flor de piel.

-Señorita Luthor, soy Robert.- una voz grave se dio a conocer esperando la confirmación de Lena.

Kara se bajó un poco las gafas y vio como al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un hombre trajeado asiendo el pomo en espera de poder entrar, mientras otros dos vigilaban las entradas y salidas de aquella planta.

-Pase Robert.- Lena miró a Kara que rápidamente se subió las gafas y añadió. –Es el jefe de mi seguridad.-

-Siento lo que ha sucedido señorita Luthor.- se disculpó nada más entrar.

-Y ¿qué es lo que ha ocurrido exactamente? porque que yo sepa ha habido un error descomunal en su seguridad.-

-El señor Yates entró acompañado por uno de los nuestros.- dijo sin rodeos y algo avergonzado.

-¿Cómo dice?-

-Lo acabamos de encontrar intentando escapar del edificio. Intuimos que el señor Yates lo había sobornado para poder entrar en las oficinas y que es el que ha dejado inconsciente al hombre que teníamos en la admisión del edificio. Pero son solo especulaciones, se niega a hablar.-

-¿Y su otro hombre?-

-Estaba dando la vuelta cerrando las oficinas vacías.-

Lena metió el portátil en su funda, sus gestos indicaban enfado, pero su tono intentaba no parecerlo aunque fuera firme.

-Creía que investigabais más a vuestros hombres.- dijo por fin.

-No volverá a ocurrir señorita Luthor.- contestó sin poder dar más explicaciones.

-Claro que no. Sigo con vosotros porque confío en ti Robert y porque ha sido más que eficaz en estos últimos siete años. Pero no puede meter la pata de nuevo.-

-No hay excusa señorita Luthor, pero como le he dicho anteriormente no volverá a ocurrir. Se lo prometo.-

Lena terminó de recoger todo y dio por zanjada la conversación con respecto a la brecha de seguridad, confiaba en Robert y sabía que subsanaría el error inmediatamente. Miró a Kara que la esperaba pacientemente y le sonrió por seguir ahí, a su lado.

Kara había seguido todo aquello en silencio, había visto como Lena había puesto en su sitio al jefe de su seguridad, con firmeza, sin necesidad de malas palabras o subidas de tono. En un segundo había vuelto a hacerse con el control de todo lo que le rodeaba.

-Robert, primero llevaremos a la señorita Danvers a su casa, ya sabéis su dirección.-

-Sí señorita Luthor.-

Kara se levantó del sillón extrañada y se acercó a Lena que estaba recogiendo su abrigo.

-¿Por qué saben mi dirección?- le preguntó entre susurros mientras Robert hablaba con sus hombres por el walkie talkie.

-No te preocupes.- le sonrió. -Tengo la obligación de darles los datos de todos mis contactos más cercanos, pero tranquila, no te vigilan y di órdenes explicitas para que no te investigaran… tus secretos siguen a salvo.- añadió mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Kara intentó objetar pero Robert se le adelantó.

-Señorita Luthor, mis hombres han investigado las inmediaciones del edificio, y excepto la furgoneta del FBI que lleva varios días vigilándola no hay nada más destacable.-

-Gracias Robert.- Lena iba a salir del despacho pero se fijó en que Kara había hecho un aspaviento al oír aquella información y le indicó que las dejara a solas. –Ahora salimos.- añadió.

Kara se sorprendió con la naturalidad que se tomaban que fueran investigados por el FBI e intentó que no se le escapara una sonrisa, eran tan tontos como para creer que iban por delante de Lena Luthor y ella simplemente les estaba dejando hacer su trabajo sin mayor preocupación.

-Kara, espero que seas discreta con lo que acabas de oír.- comentó nerviosa, no necesitaba otro frente abierto y menos con la prensa.

-Tranquila.- Ni siquiera se había planteado investigar aquello, pero la verdad era que le costaba diferenciar entre lo que sabía como Supergirl y lo que sabía como Kara y eso le complicaba mucho más hacer su trabajo. –Además, sé que no voy a sacar nada en claro ni de ti ni de mi hermana. Ya hablaremos de esto en otro momento.-

-Agradezco que lo entiendas. Son solo negocios que los federales deben o quieren mirar con lupa por provenir de una Luthor.- Soltó aire con fuerza y añadió. -En fin, ¿nos vamos?-

Kara asintió y salieron escoltadas por Robert mientras el resto de los hombres de seguridad revisaban piso por piso cualquier indicio sospechoso.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Bill, sacan a alguien esposado. Parece que es la persona que acompañaba a Yates.-

-Lleva la cara descubierta, mira a ver si lo tenemos en la base de datos.-

Lisa introdujo los datos y ambos se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba de uno de los hombres del equipo de seguridad de Lena Luthor.

-Lisa, investiga si ha habido alguna denuncia a la policía con el nombre de este sujeto, si se trata de un arresto ilegal podemos tener una razón válida para intervenir y descubrir que es lo que ha ocurrido.-

Lisa entró en la base de datos de la policía y pronto descubrió que acababa de registrarse una denuncia contra él.

-¡Agresión!- Exclamó Lisa asustando a Bill. –Debemos intervenir ahora mismo, Kara sigue dentro y no sabemos que ha podido ocurrir.-

-Espera, ya están saliendo Kara y Luthor. Haz zoom.- Lisa agrandó la imagen todo lo que pudo sin perder calidad. –Están bien, no parecen heridas y se les ve tranquilas. Si hubiera ocurrido algo Kara estaría llamando ahora a su hermana. Debemos mantener nuestra posición. De todas formas haz un informe detallado, yo voy a llamar a la central a ver qué me dicen.-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kara entró la primera en el coche, no era el mismo de la otra vez, este parecía más sólido y reforzado, quizá pensando en proteger a Lena con más ahínco.

Lena no tardó mucho más en entrar y se sentó enfrente de Kara. Al hacerlo notó como un dolor le penetraba en la espalda justo en la zona donde había chocado contra el espejo durante el forcejeo con Peter. Esto hizo que un nuevo remolino de emociones asolase su mente trayéndole de nuevo a Peter a su realidad. Disimuló su gesto acomodándose en el asiento e indicó al chofer que ya podían salir.

Kara se fijó en el cambio de actitud de Lena, de repente toda la seguridad con la que había hablado con anterioridad se había disipado y volvía a aparecer aquella Lena tímida y titubeante que se obligaba a mirar por la ventana antes que mantener el contacto visual con ella.

Una parte de ella quería que Lena reaccionara y se comportara como la conocía, fuerte y con las riendas de su vida tomadas con fuerza.

Le apenaba verla cabizbaja y vulnerable, aquella no era su Lena, solo era el despojo que había dejado Peter tras su paso.

Se avergonzó de sus propios pensamientos y se maldijo por su falta de tacto, pero siempre le había llamado la atención la confianza y la fuerza de Lena y ahora la echaba de menos.

Analizó con más detenimiento la situación y se descubrió pensando en que no pasaba nada porque Lena mostrara su vulnerabilidad, eso no la convertía en alguien débil, seguía siendo una persona con gran fuerza y sobretodo la convertía en una persona especial por los sentimientos que seguía produciendo en Kara, aunque estos fueran de protección. Estaba tan acostumbrada a cuidar de la gente, vestida de Supergirl, que en su vida personal creía que necesitaba a alguien que hiciera lo propio con ella, pero no era cierto, tenía que ser algo mutuo y con Lena lo era.

Kara se quitó el cinturón y se sentó al lado de Lena, de repente le apremiaba el sentirla más cerca.

-Lena.- Kara llamó su atención. -¿Quieres que me quede contigo esta noche?-

La tentación de decir que sí era grande, pero Lena sabía que la periodista no se refería a eso.

-No hace falta, gracias.- la observó por un instante pero enseguida rehusó seguir mirándola. -Estaré bien, no te preocupes.-

-Claro que me preocupo, para eso están las amigas.- contestó con sencillez.

-Ya, las amigas...- repitió con fastidio mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

-Lena, ¿quieres hablar?-

-¿De?-

-De lo que quiera que esté pasando entre nosotras dos.-

Kara cogió una de las manos de Lena y la acarició. Lena fijó su mirada en aquella caricia y por fin se atrevió a mirar de verdad a Kara a los ojos.

-No he sido yo la que ha eludido el tema durante todo este tiempo.- Contestó a la defensiva.

-Lo sé, admito que lo he hecho fatal, por eso esta tarde había venido con la intención de hablar, pero solo si no cometes el mismo error que yo y no eres tú la te pones esta vez a la defensiva.-

-Está bien, perdona.- Lena puso una media sonrisa en su rostro cansado y accedió a la petición de la periodista.

-Aunque quizá tampoco sea este el mejor momento.-

-Es tan bueno como cualquier otro, solo depende de lo que nosotras estemos dispuestas a decirnos.-

Kara estaba decidida a hablar pero no sabía si aquel coche era el lugar apropiado.

-Lena, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de conseguir más intimidad?- preguntó haciendo referencia al conductor.

Lena la miró sorprendida, con ese comentario daba a entender que iba a ser una conversación cuanto menos complicada.

-Aunque lleguemos a casa de la señorita Danvers no nos interrumpan, yo les avisaré cuando vayamos a salir del coche.- dijo con firmeza.

-Sí señorita Luthor.- Contestó Robert que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto.

Lena accionó un botón e hizo que un panel subiera y separase su estancia de la del conductor.

-Voy a ser realmente sincera contigo.- empezó diciendo Kara mientras inspiraba un aire que renovara el de sus pulmones. -Me gustas, me gustas muchísimo, más de lo que yo misma me atrevo a admitir.- hizo una pequeña pausa, exhaló el aire retenido y añadió. –Pero, y con esto no estoy cerrando ninguna puerta, no sé si es buena idea empezar algo en estos momentos.-

Kara no pudo evitar pensar en Supergirl, en CADMUS y en un montón de mentiras que las separaban más y más a cada minuto que pasaba sin hablar de ello.

Lena se quedó sin saber que decir, las palabras de Kara habían sido demoledoramente sinceras y debía procesarlas para descubrir qué era exactamente lo que quería decir Kara cuando se refería a que ese momento no era el idóneo para comenzar algo. Pero su mente quedaba nublada por aquella primera frase y se negaba a admitir las pegas que pudiera tener la persona que la miraba esperando una respuesta.

-Kara, ¿puedo ser yo sincera también?-

-Es lo único que espero de ti.-

Lena se giró y la miró a esos ojos azules que conseguían que todo lo malo quedara en un segundo plano. No sabía muy bien que decirle, creía que ya estaba todo dicho, ella había sido sincera con sus sentimientos en todo momento, lo demás no importaba. Abrió la boca un par de veces intentando que sus palabras salieran de ella, pero estaba bloqueada, tenía demasiado miedo de que cualquier cosa que dijera fuera errónea y alejara más a Kara.

De repente, como en un acto reflejo, Lena acortó la distancia que había entre ambas y sin mediar palabra acercó el rostro de Kara al suyo haciendo que sus labios por fin se rozaran. Mantuvo aquel roce delicado hasta que se le hizo imposible mantener sus labios quietos y le imprimió algo de fuerza a aquel ansiado beso. Kara reaccionó instintivamente y correspondió a Lena entreabriendo su boca y dejando que su lengua saboreara aquellos labios que tanto había imaginado besar.

Sus respiraciones empezaron a entrecortarse por las prisas con las que se degustaban, pero Lena tomó posesión de sus acciones, terminó el beso y con un gran esfuerzo se alejó un poco de Kara, mientras mantenía su mano en aquella sonrosada mejilla y acariciaba sin remedio los labios que había manchado de carmín.

-Esto es lo más sincero que puedo decirte.- añadió azorada.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola, ya vuelvo por estos lares. Siento la tardanza, pero mi mente manda sobre mis manos y últimamente me cuesta más escribir algo decente.**

 **Espero que os guste y gracias por seguir leyéndome y por seguir comentando.**

 **¿Seguimos?**

Kara respiraba con dificultad, estaba aturdida por lo que había ocurrido, no pensaba con claridad, ni siquiera había sido capaz de oír lo que Lena acaba de decirle, solo podía concentrarse en aquella caricia que aún notaba en su rostro, en aquel dulce sabor que le habían dejado esos labios y en la fragancia de Lena que todavía invadía todos sus sentidos.

Esta vez fue Kara quien tomó la iniciativa volviendo a probar aquellos labios que le habían sabido a poco. Tuvo la tentación de recostarse encima de Lena pero hubiera sido una mala idea dejar caer su peso sobre ella, así que la atrajo hacia si y como en un acto pactado por las dos, Lena se sentó a horcajadas encima de Kara mientras seguían besándose. La falda de Lena se subió hasta el muslo, dejando más al descubierto aquellas piernas que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le habían producido a Kara cada vez que Lena caminaba con esos altísimos zapatos de tacón.

Lena abandonó aquellos labios, le desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa y le retiró la dorada melena mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello. Kara se limitó a echar la cabeza hacia un lado y observó con avidez la fina piel que quedaba sin cubrir por aquella falda que cada vez se hacía más corta. Su mente luchaba contra la tentación de llevar sus caricias a algo más atrevido, pero pronto desechó esos pensamientos pacatos y sus manos tomaron vida propia, dispuestas a descubrir sensaciones que se le antojaban más deseosas. Tras unos intentos tímidos por encima de la falda, por fin rozó la cálida piel de las piernas de Lena, lo hizo lentamente, simplemente con las yemas de los dedos, cerrando los ojos y recreándose en ese suave recorrido.

Lena volvió a los labios de Kara mientras la atraía más hacia ella entrelazando sus dedos con aquella sedosa melena. Cualquier contacto se le hacía pequeño y necesitaba que no hubiera ni un resquicio de aire entre ellas, así que imprimió más fuerza a esos besos mientras notaba como su piel ardía cada vez que Kara la rozaba aunque fuera con cierta timidez. Desde la primera vez que intentó besarla se había imaginado muchas veces como sería aquella sensación y ninguno de sus pensamientos se acercaban ni remotamente a todo lo que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo con aquellas pequeñas caricias y toqueteos.

Kara abrazó a Lena sin saber muy bien como continuar y notó como ésta daba un pequeño respingo seguramente porque la habría presionado con demasiada fuerza. Lena no pudo evitar que su espalda magullada se quejara con aquel firme contacto y retiró las manos de Kara con disimulo mientras las acariciaba y las acompañaba en su recorrido hasta volverlas a posar sobre sus piernas que seguían deseando un contacto más audaz. Lena se separó un poco y sonriendo miró a Kara agradecida por haber tenido la valentía de haber dado aquel paso.

Kara veía como Lena empezaba a tomar de nuevo el control de la situación y acercaba sus manos a su cara dispuesta a retirar sus gafas, por eso esta vez fue ella quien se enterró entre sus cabellos negros y empezó a besar su cuello intentando disimular su evasión y sintiendo que algo había cambiado y que la situación ya no iba tan bien como debería.

El perfume de su cuello y el sabor de su piel hizo que por un momento aquel pensamiento se convirtiera en una idea fugaz y que se centrara de nuevo en la mujer que tenía en su regazo, entregada, expuesta y siempre tan bella.

Pero tan solo fue un espejismo y la realidad volvió a golpear con fuerza su mente haciéndose hueco cómodamente entre toda aquella maraña de sentimientos. Relajó sus manos y comenzó poco a poco a desterrar la pasión desenfrenada que había asolado su mente. Ahora era la razón la que tomaba posesión de su cuerpo e iba siendo consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Hasta que llegó un momento en el que estaba más pendiente de intentar actuar con cuidado para no hacer daño a Lena o para no ser descubierta, que de disfrutar del momento, y decidió que ninguna de las dos se merecía que siguiera con aquella pantomima.

-Espera, espera.- Kara alejó a Lena con delicadeza, pero ésta intentó volver a besarla. –Para, esto no está bien.- insistió.

Lena se separó un poco y acarició el rostro de Kara con ambas manos mientras seguía sonriendo.

-Esto está más que bien.- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se retiró de nuevo a la espera de que Kara olvidara sus prejuicios.

-No me refiero a eso. Solo es que… que no quiero aprovecharme de ti.-

-Yo sí que quiero que te aproveches.- Lena intentó volver a besarla tomando a broma aquel comentario.

-Hablo en serio.- contestó frenándola.

-Y yo te digo en serio que esto es lo que yo quiero y creo que es más que evidente que tú también lo quieres. Somos adultas, nadie se está aprovechando de nadie.-

-Como bien te dije al principio no me parece el momento adecuado. Tienes muchos frentes abiertos y después de lo que ha pasado esta tarde eres vulnerable y quiero que esto lo hagas con la cabeza fría. Te pido disculpas por mi comportamiento.- la voz de Kara sonaba firme.

Lena se dio cuenta de que el espejismo se había roto y volvió de golpe a una realidad demasiado fría. Seguía sentada encima de Kara, con la respiración entrecortada y con el deseo encendiendo sus mejillas. Se retiró algo avergonzada acomodándose de nuevo su lado, se bajó la falda e intentó arreglarse el pelo mientras veía a una Kara totalmente descolocada con la situación.

-Kara.- esperó a que ésta la mirara y añadió -¿De qué tienes tanto miedo?- preguntó mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

Kara meditó aquella pregunta y demasiadas respuestas llegaron a la vez a su mente, pero no todas podía decirlas en voz alta.

-Me asusta la idea de que tengas demasiado poder sobre mis sentimientos, soy demasiado vulnerable ante ti y nunca me había ocurrido algo parecido.-

-Lo entiendo, a mí me pasa lo mismo.- admitió con una sonrisa esperanzadora. –Pero eso no tiene nada de malo.-

-O sí.- Supergirl no necesitaba más debilidades, pero no podía decirle aquello. -Lena, sé que tu vida no es fácil y que seguramente entre la empresa y tu familia tienes problemas que yo no puedo ni imaginar y yo sé que todos tenemos secretos, pero creo que los nuestros podrían hacernos demasiado daño.-

-Yo nunca te haría daño.- contestó Lena horrorizada porque Kara creyera lo contrario.

-Lo sé y seguro que no lo harías conscientemente, pero acabarás haciéndolo. Quiero confiar en ti, pero no me lo permites.-

Todo el sinsentido que salía de la boca de Kara era reciproco, ella tampoco quería dañar a Lena y quizá por eso estaba inventando esas excusas para alejarla de su lado. Sabía que aquello estaba abocado al fracaso antes de empezar, no podría funcionar hasta que no pudieran ser sinceras la una con la otra y no parecía que aquel fuera el momento más propicio para acabar con los secretos.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, no sé a que secretos te refieres.- contestó Lena desesperada.

-Tengo la sensación de que solo conozco las medio verdades que me cuentas sobre ti, no solo quiero la parte bonita, necesito tener acceso a todo.-

-Pero Kara, estás corriendo demasiado, aún no hemos empezado la carrera y ya quieres llegar a la meta. Ya te he contado lo de Peter, no sé que más quieres.-

-Me has contado lo que me has querido contar sobre Peter. Pero no es solo eso, toda tú eres un auténtico misterio.- Kara era consciente de su cinismo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa y aunque esa perorata la estaba dirigiendo hacia Lena, hacía referencia a las dos.

-No necesitas saberlo todo de mí, ni yo quiero que lo sepas todo.-

-Ahí está el problema. Todos tenemos secretos, yo la primera, pero yo sí que quiero compartirlos.-

-Pues cuéntamelos.-

-No puedo.-

-Ja… no puedo, no quiero… el resultado es el mismo.-

-Los motivos no.-

-Ese es el eufemismo del siglo.- contestó algo enfadada.

Quizá Lena tuviera razón, pero Kara solo necesitaba tiempo para ver como se desarrollaban las cosas sobre todo con respecto a CADMUS y así poder ser sinceras mutuamente. Se había equivocado al dejarse llevar por la tentación y ahora lo estaban pagando ambas.

Si solo hubiera mantenido su libido a raya durante el trayecto a su casa, ahora seguramente el escenario sería bastante distinto y seguiría reinando algo de normalidad.

-Lena, solo te pido tiempo y que pongamos las cosas en claro.- dijo casi como una súplica.

-Kara, las cosas no te las he podido dejar más claras, eres tú la que no te decides. Y tiempo… tampoco tenemos mucho tiempo.- miró por la ventanilla y añadió. –Hace un rato que hemos llegado ya a tu casa.-

Kara tomó una bocanada extra de aire intentando que le ayudara a recomponerse. Se atusó el pelo, se alisó la ropa abrochándose el botón de la camisa y cuando abrió la puerta para salir de aquel coche Lena tiró de su mano frenándola por un instante.

-Kara, invítame a tu casa.-

-Otro día.- le aseguró.

-Kara, quizá otro día ya sea tarde…-

-Solo necesito un poco más de tiempo, de verdad.- repitió suplicante sin tener la seguridad de que Lena se lo diera. –Cuídate Lena, mañana te llamo.- Kara besó la mejilla de Lena a modo de despedida y salió del coche sin que Lena dijera nada más.

Lena no bajó del coche, se limitó a descender la mampara y a decirle a Robert que acompañara a Kara hasta su piso.

Miró a través de la ventanilla tintada y vio a ambos alejarse hacía el edificio. Entró primero Robert y antes de desaparecer, Kara miró hacia el coche y levantó la mano a modo de despedida.

Lena no se movió, sabía que Kara no la vería y decidió que era una pérdida de tiempo emplear fuerzas en algo que no tenía sentido.

Se quedó pensativa mientras volvía Robert y se sonrojó rememorando lo que acababa de ocurrir en aquel coche. Por un momento ambas habían olvidado la razón y se habían dejado guiar tan solo por unos sentimientos primarios. Sentir a Kara de aquella manera había sido increíble, pero saber que seguramente no iba a repetirse estaba siendo devastador.

Robert sacó a Lena de su ensoñación cuando abrió la puerta y volvió a sentarse al lado del conductor.

-No me ha dejado inspeccionar su casa.- dijo con fastidio.

-Ya me lo imaginaba.- una sonrisa salió sin su permiso pensando en la actitud rebelde de Kara. -Aunque parezca tímida es muy cabezota y siempre se sale con la suya.-

-¿Se encuentra bien? Señorita Luthor.-

-Llévenme a casa.-

Robert no medió más palabra, indicó al chofer que podían continuar, éste arrancó el coche y puso rumbo hacia el domicilio de su jefa.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kara entró en su apartamento tras convencer a Robert de que no era necesario registrar su casa. Cerró la puerta pensativa, se miró en el espejo de la entrada y vio aun los efectos de lo que había ocurrido minutos antes, su pelo algo alborotado y sus labios enardecidos que aun sabían a Lena daban paso a un sentimiento de increíble soledad por lo que había dejado escapar. Había visto perfectamente como Lena no le había correspondido cuando había levantado la mano para despedirse y le aterraba pensar que ya se hubiera cansado de sus chiquilladas y que no quisiera darle más oportunidades.

Pero no era el momento de venirse abajo, había cometido un error dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos y no por la razón y había tenido que pararlo antes de que toda la situación se descontrolara por completo. No se sentía cómoda mintiendo a Lena y sabía que Lena aunque no estuviera relacionada con CADMUS, cosa que aún no estaba clara, odiaría a Supergirl por lo que ésta pudiera hacerle a su madre. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que aplazar todo aquello había sido la actuación más acertada, o eso quería creer aunque su corazón roto opinara lo contrario.

Se obligó a desechar esos pensamientos de desánimo y se quitó la ropa dejando al descubierto el uniforme de Supergirl, aún tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, tenía que investigar más a fondo lo que había ocurrido en L-corp y eso pasaba por hablar con Bill y Lisa.

Kara salió volando del apartamento y se dirigió de nuevo a las oficinas donde aún estaba la furgoneta en la que los dos agentes del DEO estaban ultimando sus informes.

-Buenas noches agentes.-

-Buenas noches Supergirl.- dijeron casi al unísono.

-Kara me ha informado de lo ocurrido. ¿Ustedes pueden darme algún detalle más?-

Bill le contó los pormenores de lo que habían visto desde su posición, pero era poco más de lo que Kara había vivido en sus propias carnes.

-¿Kara está bien?- quiso saber Lisa.

-Sí agente, solo ha sido un malentendido. Todos están bien.-

-¿Y el despliegue de seguridad que hemos visto?-

-Len… La señorita Luthor ha creído conveniente activar el protocolo de seguridad ante una posible brecha de la misma.-

-Sí, hemos visto como se llevaban esposado a uno de los hombres de la empresa de seguridad. ¿Quiere que informemos a Henshaw de lo ocurrido a ver si podemos interrogar nosotros al sujeto?-

-No.- Se apresuró a decir. –Es algo ajeno a CADMUS, simplemente entreguen el informe al DEO. Si les hacen más preguntas díganle al jefe Henshaw que luego me reuniré con ellos y les informaré personalmente. Ahora voy a revisar el edificio entero.-

-Como usted diga Supergirl.- Bill se cuadró e hizo un saludo marcial mientras veía como Supergirl comenzaba a elevarse sobre el suelo.

-Otra cosa, si ven a la agente Danvers díganle que su hermana está bien y que se pondrá en contacto con ella lo más pronto posible. Gracias agentes.-

Kara se marchó volando sin darles más información, no necesitaban saber lo que había ocurrido allí, al fin y al cabo no tenía nada que ver con CADMUS y formaba parte de la intimidad de Lena.

Sobrevoló el edificio un par de veces y no encontró nada fuera de lo normal. No había nadie sospechoso agazapado en algún rincón, ni ningún dispositivo electrónico susceptible de explotar. Solo los agentes de seguridad contratados por L-corp, que estaban trabajando de forma concienzuda para que Lena se sintiera de nuevo a salvo.

Intuía que Peter no volvería a pasarse por ahí por lo menos dentro de un tiempo prudencial, y si era tan tonto como para intentarlo esta vez se vería las caras con varios hombres de seguridad.

Ahí acababa su labor, pero no estaba tranquila habiendo dejado a Lena en ese estado, estaba preocupada por ella, demasiadas emociones en un día podían desestabilizar a cualquiera.

Intentó llamar a su hermana pero comunicaba, sabía que se preocuparía y ahora no podía ir a verla, así que le dejó un mensaje en el contestador diciéndole que oyera lo que oyera, ella se encontraba bien y que luego se pondría en contacto con ella. Echó un último vistazo al edificio y a sus alrededores y se fue volando rápidamente de allí.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola de nuevo. Ya vuelto con otro capítulo, el cual espero que os guste.**

 **Gracias como siempre por seguir la historia. Gracias a** **Samantha S. Dracul** **,** **crazydemix** **,** **Fanfictioner** **y** **josmardata36** **por vuestros comentarios. Animo al resto a hacer lo mismo, siempre es bueno interactuar un poquito.**

 **¿seguimos?**

Cuando Supergirl llegó al edificio donde vivía Lena, ésta estaba esperando en la puerta con Robert, mientras dos de sus hombres inspeccionaban cada habitación. Supergirl echó un vistazo y tampoco encontró nada destacable que no hubiera visto la última vez que había ido a ese piso.

Se quedó un rato observándola, incluso después de que sus hombres la dejaran sola y se fueran a hacer guardia en el coche. Sus movimientos parecían cansados y su mirada se quedaba perdida con frecuencia mientras suponía que se arremolinarían pensamientos.

Lena se acercó al espejo del salón y se miró el cuello con detenimiento, Kara por un segundo se preguntó porque lo hacía y de repente se avergonzó de haber obviado que la agresión hacia Lena podría haber sido más dura de lo que ella había pensado en un principio.

Un nudo apretó su estómago con fuerza y se asqueó de sí misma y de su egoísmo, únicamente estaba pensando en ella misma cuando la persona que tenía enfrente había sufrido un duro revés.

No solo se había aprovechado de la vulnerabilidad de Lena, sino que luego había hecho pedazos sus sentimientos y se había ido como si nada de aquello importara, como si Lena no hubiera ya pasado por algo traumático y no necesitara ayuda.

Lena se quitó la americana y empezó a tocarse la espalda con signos evidentes de dolor. Se sacó la blusa de la falda y subiéndosela empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma intentando mirarse la zona media de la espalda sin mucho éxito.

Kara se hubiera reído de no ser por lo patético de la situación, no entendía que es lo que Lena estaba intentando mirar, así que decidió hacer acto de presencia como Supergirl, ella podría ayudar a Lena sin que ésta tuviera que lidiar con ningún otro tipo de sentimiento más.

Golpeó la ventana y Lena se asustó momentáneamente hasta que descubrió quien era y cambió su rostro de cansancio por otro de enfado.

-Siento molestarla.- se disculpó gritando a través de la ventana.

-No tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de hablar con usted.- contestó a la defensiva.

-Kara me ha contado lo que ha ocurrido.-

Lena se quedó algo sorprendida y después de un breve lapso de tiempo abrió la ventana sin dejar pasar a Supergirl que seguía suspendida en el aire.

-Le dije que no lo hiciera.-

-Lo sé, pero está preocupada por usted, se siente impotente y creyó que contándomelo a mí estaba ayudándola a usted.-

-Estoy bien.- contestó sin más.

-No lo parece. ¿Necesita ayuda?-

-¿Con?-

Supergirl señaló su espalda.

-No quiero ofenderla, pero cuando he mirado para ver si se encontraba bien no he podido evitar observar como intentaba mirarse la espalda sin mucho éxito.-

-No sabía que era una voyeur.-

-No lo soy.- contestó algo avergonzada, quizá porque en el fondo Lena tenía algo de razón. -Solo quería asegurarme de que estaba bien. Pero si no quiere que le ayude puedo marcharme inmediatamente.-

-No, espere.- la frenó. -Lo siento, me han atacado tanto estos últimos días que estoy a la defensiva en todo momento.- Lena se hizo a un lado y dejó la entrada libre. –Pase, le agradezco que esté aquí.-

Lena estaba siendo sincera, desde que había entrado en el piso el aire se estaba empezando a poner irrespirable y las paredes se le echaban encima pese a lo espacioso de las habitaciones, en aquellos momentos necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar aunque fuera de fruslerías con una casi desconocida.

-¿Quiere que le eche un vistazo a su espalda?-

-Solo es un golpe.- contestó restándole importancia.

-¿Cómo se lo ha hecho?-

-Peter me…- La voz de Lena se entrecortó y frenó sus palabras dejando aquella frase inacabada y evitando que su templanza se desbocara y huyera de su cuerpo.

-Kara no me comentó que hubiera pasado nada más.-

-Gracias a Dios Kara solo vio como me cogía del cuello.-

-¿Qué más le hizo?- preguntó con la rabia contenida, temiendo lo peor con aquella respuesta.

-Me empujó con fuerza contra un marco de la pared.-

-Maldito cabrón. Voy ahora mismo a…-

-No.- Lena la frenó antes de que pudiera terminar aquella frase, le sorprendía ver a Supergirl así de afectada por la situación y se lo agradecía, pero aquel no era su problema. -Por favor, no haga nada. Quiero y necesito ocuparme de esto personalmente.-

Kara respiró hondo un par de veces intentando tranquilizarse, no solucionaba nada obcecándose en perseguir a Peter, ahora estaba con Lena y debía ayudarla a ella.

-Debería habérselo dicho a Kara, deberían haber ido a un médico.-

-Estoy bien y no quería que Kara se preocupara más de lo necesario, ya había visto suficiente.- Lena se alejó de Supergirl y entró en el vestidor donde había un espejo más grande. -Y espero que respete mi decisión.-

-No le diré nada, pero usted debería hacerlo.- Otra mentira más, pensó Kara, sabía que Lena lo hacía con buena intención, pero ocultar las cosas no era solución… y eso lo decía una persona que engañaba a Lena continuamente con su alter ego.

Supergirl la siguió al vestidor y vio como al empezar a desabrocharse la blusa dejaba a la vista un gran hematoma en la zona de la columna y varios pequeños alrededor.

-Definitivamente voy a llevarla a un médico.-

-No, solo son hematomas no creo que tenga nada más.-

-¿Seguro?-

-No sé, ¿no me ha visto las heridas con su… no sé, con su súper visión o como quiera llamarlo?-

-En cuanto he entrado y he visto que se estaba quitando la blusa, yo….- Supergirl se sonrojó. –He apartado la vista inmediatamente, no quería invadir su intimidad.-

Lena terminó de desabrochársela con indiferencia, y comenzó a hablar con Supergirl mientras ésta luchaba por no dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué tal pinta tiene?-

-¿Puedo…?- Supergirl le pidió permiso para tocarla y Lena accedió.

Kara le apartó la blusa y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no derrumbarse allí mismo, desde que se habían separado no había hecho otra cosa que volver a recordar detalladamente ese tacto y ahora estaba ahí, haciendo lo que más deseaba, pero con un sentimiento totalmente opuesto que no le producía otra cosa más que repulsión hacia el que la había dañado de aquella manera.

-¿Le duele?-

-Solo cuando me rozo con algo o cuando me muevo bruscamente.-

-No tiene nada roto.- dijo tras comprobarlo con su mirada de rayos x. -Lo que si tiene rota es la blusa.-

-Maldita sea, era una de mis favoritas.- Lena se la quitó del todo, miró la tela rasgada y la tiró a la silla con rabia.

Kara se hubiera quedado embobada viendo su cuerpo si no llega a ser porque antes había visto unos pequeños hematomas en los brazos.

-Parecen de hace días.- le dijo señalándolos.

Lena se miró la zona sin saber muy bien a que se refería.

-Me pilló desprevenida y hoy lo he subestimado, pero no me volverá a pasar.-

Kara rememoró el día en que Lena se quejó de su agarre cuando estaban en su casa, no había sido culpa suya, había estado con Peter anteriormente y ese cabrón la había dañado sin que ella hubiera dicho nada a nadie.

-No sabía que ya le había agredido antes. Kara no me había dicho nada.-

-Kara no lo sabía, ella no tiene porque saberlo todo. Y no me agredió, simplemente me agarró el brazo.- contestó con algo de brusquedad.

-Algo que deja esta marca no es simplemente un agarre, lleva implícito algo más.-

Lena se separó de Supergirl y se miró en el espejo con una mezcla de asco y enfado, todas las heridas antiguas y recientes instaladas en su cuerpo venían de la misma persona y ella no hacía otra cosa más que contemplarse como si aquel reflejo fuera de alguien ajeno a ella.

-Debo de parecerle una tonta.- dijo sin separar la mirada de aquel espejo.

-¿Por qué dice eso?-

-Una Luthor dejándose mangonear por un simple mortal y siendo rescatada por la mujer de acero.-

-Que yo sepa no la estoy rescatando. Creo que se puede manejar usted sola muy bien. Pero siempre viene bien alguna ayuda externa… no es de tontos dejarse ayudar.-

-Pero sí dejarse mangonear.-

-No si te das cuenta a tiempo.-

-Puede que tenga razón, pero no me haga mucho caso. He tenido un mal día… y una mala semana… y un mal mes.-

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?-

-No gracias. Ya ha hecho demasiado.-

Lena se giró hacia Supergirl y le sonrió mientras le acariciaba levemente el brazo a modo de agradecimiento, era la primera vez que la rozaba y notó como ésta daba un respingo y ponía su cuerpo en tensión. Supergirl se sonrojó imperceptiblemente y miró a Lena, primero a la cara, pero luego no pudo evitar que sus ojos indiscretos bajaran a otras direcciones.

-Le... Le importaría cubrirse.-

-Perdone.- Lena no había caído en que estaba semidesnuda hasta que se dio cuenta de como la miraba Supergirl y se avergonzó. Se acercó a un armario y sacó una camiseta mientras Kara se giraba y se maldecía por su debilidad.

Kara quería ayudar a Lena, lo necesitaba, pero con ese traje poco podía hacer, no tenía las herramientas necesarias para paliar la tristeza o el dolor que Lena pudiera sufrir. Pero tampoco quería forzar a Lena para que hablara con Kara, sabía que su negativa anterior a empezar algo más le habría hecho daño, por eso debía ser Lena quien la buscara a ella y no al revés.

-Debería llamar a Kara o a algún otro amigo. No creo que yo sea su persona de elección para acompañarla en estos momentos y no tiene por que pasar por esto usted sola.-

-Kara me dejó muy claro que era ella la que quería estar sola.-

-Kara siempre hace lo que debe, pero solo a veces hace lo que quiere.-

-Ojala supiera cual es la diferencia entre esas dos cosas.- comentó entre dientes.

-¿Por qué dice eso?-

-Mierda, había olvidado que podía oírlo todo. Era un pensamiento en voz alta, una tontería.-

-No, dígame.- insistió.

-Simplemente que hay veces que no la entiendo. Tan pronto me deja plantada como se preocupa por mí hasta tal punto que la convence a usted para que haga de guardiana de una Luthor.-

-Kara la aprecia mucho.-

-Defina apreciar.-

-No soy quien para decirle eso, pero no he visto que nunca se haya preocupado tanto por alguien como lo hace por usted.-

-A veces no basta con solo preocuparse, también hay que luchar y arriesgarse. Usted lo hace, usted lucha por lo que cree que es justo aunque se arriesgue a terminar dañada.-

-Tiene parte de razón, yo lucho, pero porque la mayoría de las veces personalmente tengo poco que perder. Los daños físicos son fáciles de curar, pero cuando en el riesgo entran en juego otros sentimientos u otras personas, la lucha cambia radicalmente y ya no solo tienes miedo de que te hagan daño, sino de que otros salgan malheridos y ahí empieza el conflicto… y creo que tanto usted como Kara lo saben muy bien.-

-¿Piensa que Kara tiene miedo de hacerme daño? ¡Qué tontería!- dijo rotunda.

-No sé lo que piensa Kara. Pero las cosas no son siempre blancas o negras, señorita Luthor.-

-Lo sé, pero cuando el blanco brilla tanto que te ciega es difícil intentar ver otros colores.-

-No sé a qué se refiere con eso.-

-Si le digo la verdad yo tampoco. No hago más que divagar mientras usted intenta dilucidar si he perdido la razón o sigo en mi sano juicio.-

-No tengo ninguna duda al respecto, es usted demasiado lúcida y sabe muy bien lo que dice, no son solo divagaciones.-

Lena sonrió y se dio cuenta de que había conseguido relajarse del todo, por su mente ya no pasaba otro pensamiento que la sorpresa por la actitud de Supergirl y la extrañeza por haber bajado la guardia sin ser consciente de ello y tan solo tras unos minutos de distendida conversación. Pero esta vez le daba igual, necesitaba desconectar y cualquier ayuda era buena, aunque en el fondo se preguntara si no había gato encerrado con esa actitud complaciente de la kryptoniana.

-Supergirl, ¿qué hace realmente aquí? Dígame la verdad.- preguntó relajadamente.

-Ya se lo he dicho. Kara me lo pidió.-

-¿Kara le pide algo y se traga su orgullo y viene a ayudarme después de nuestras diferencias?-

-Sí, quería que Kara se quedara tranquila. Además, mi orgullo desaparece en el momento en el que alguien necesita ayuda. Ya le dije en una anterior ocasión que podía contar conmigo para lo que fuera.-

-Lo tomé como una frase hecha más.-

-Iba en serio y ahora también.-

-Se lo agradezco y ha sido muy amable viniendo hasta aquí, pero se equivoca de sitio. Proteja a Kara, no ha querido que mis hombres se ocuparan y no la culpo viendo lo que ha ocurrido, pero no puedo asegurarle que vaya a estar a salvo. No he insistido porque sé que la tiene a usted, pero debe protegerla.-

-No se preocupe por Kara. Nadie le hará daño.-

Lena miró complacida a Supergirl, aquella mirada compasiva que le mostraba ahora, distaba mucho de la última que había visto en ella llena de enfado y malestar. De repente se dio cuenta de que quizá los humanos y los extraterrestres no fueran tan diferentes y que aquella pequeña animadversión contra la que luchaba día a día porque saliera de su mente, se debía a prejuicios familiares con poca base y sinsentido.

-Debería irme.- dijo por fin Supergirl. -¿Está bien?-

-Sí, gracias. Me ha venido bien su compañía.-

-Procure no quedarse sola esta noche.-

-Estaré bien.-

Kara le tendió la mano a Lena a modo de despedida y ésta la agarró con firmeza, notando como el pulgar de Supergirl hacía un leve movimiento como si estuviera acariciándola. Lena enseguida desechó ese absurdo pensamiento y le deseó buenas noches.

Supergirl salió por la misma ventana que había entrado y se posó en la azotea de un edificio contiguo. No había podido evitar acariciar aquella mano, cada vez le costaba más contener sus impulsos incluso vestida de Supergirl. Volvió a mirar a Lena y la notó distinta, había cambiado su humor, ya no estaba tan cabizbaja ni ausentaba su mirada durante unos segundos.

Sacó su móvil y decidió mandarle un mensaje a Lena, tenía que saber que Kara seguía ahí para ella. "Lena, siento lo de Supergirl, pero no se me ocurría otra manera de que te sintieras más protegida. Intenta descansar esta noche y no dudes en llamarme a cualquier hora si necesitas cualquier cosa. Mañana te llamo y hablamos si quieres. No quiero renunciar a ti aunque no sepa hacer muy bien las cosas."

Kara de quedó un rato en la azotea viendo como Lena cogía el móvil y leía su mensaje. No lograba descifrar los sentimientos que emanaban de su rostro, pero podía ver como escribía y borraba un mensaje que nunca llegó a mandar.

Lena dejó el móvil en la mesita central, dio un par de vueltas a la habitación y se sentó en el sofá mientras se cubría la cara con cierta desesperación y murmuraba entre dientes.

–Kara, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?-

Lena se levantó y cogió el móvil para leer de nuevo el mensaje, cogió aire de forma voraz y sonrió con tristeza por lo que pudo haber sido y no fue, no estaba segura de como quedaban las cosas con Kara, pero necesitaba algo de tiempo para meditar. El contestar a aquel mensaje hubiera desatado una conversación en cadena que no quería tener por aquel medio. Tenía la sensación de que las cosas importantes pasaban rápidamente en pequeños periodos de tiempo mientras el resto de su vida vagaba lentamente hacia un futuro incierto.

Se levantó cansadamente y se fue al dormitorio, no sabía si podría dormir o no, pero necesitaba tumbarse e intentar que su mente descansara.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola de nuevo. Vuelvo con otro capítulo, este es un poco más corto, pero prometo que la continuación no tardará mucho.**

 **Como siempre, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y sobre todo gracias por los que buscáis un poco de tiempo para comentar.** **Fanfictioner sq** **,** **sanandbritt** **,** **crazydemix** **.** **xHo** **,** **MJ Project** **y** **Dey frank** **gracias por todas vuestras opiniones, me espolean para seguir adelante.**

 **¿Seguimos?**

Kara cambió de opinión y en vez de acercarse al DEO como les había dicho a los agentes, se fue directa a su casa. El que Lena no le hubiera contestado al mensaje le había dejado una sensación desagradable y no quería tener que fingir normalidad con ninguno de sus amigos y menos con su hermana que intentaría sonsacarle la razón de su bajo estado de ánimo.

Numerosas preguntas rondaban por su mente pero una se alzaba con mayor fuerza… ¿qué había querido decir Lena con aquella frase que había pronunciado en voz alta?, ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella? Kara no sabía si era bueno o malo, solo esperaba que lo que sintiera Lena fuera lo suficientemente sólido como para no dejarse llevar por la desesperanza a la primera de cambio.

Se cambió de ropa, se calentó un poco de café que quedaba de por la mañana y miró de nuevo el móvil que no había hecho otra cosa más que vibrar en aquella última media hora. Por fin se enfrentó a varias llamadas perdidas que le había hecho su hermana desde su móvil y desde el DEO y que sistemáticamente había rechazado una a una esperando, sin éxito, que alguna de ellas perteneciera a Lena.

-Hola Alex.- su hermana solo tardó un tono en coger el teléfono.

-Por dios Kara, ¿dónde coño estabas? Ya iba a ir a tu casa.- su voz mezclaba enfado y preocupación.

-Precisamente acabo de llegar a ella y me iba a duchar.-

-Pero todos te estamos esperando en el DEO. Los agentes nos dijeron que vendrías.-

-Sí, les dije eso, pero al final he cambiado de opinión.-

-Te he llamado un montón de veces.-

-Lo sé, las he visto, pero no podía contestarte en esos momentos. De todas formas te dejé un mensaje diciéndote que todo estaba bien.-

-Me he enterado por Billy y Lisa de que se ha armado una buena fiesta en L-corp y de que mi hermana se ha visto involucrada. ¿De verdad creías que me iba a quedar tranquila por un mensaje tuyo?- -Lo siento.- se disculpó sinceramente. -Debí haber llamado antes.-

-Sí, debiste.- Le increpó. -¿Qué ha ocurrido?-

-No tiene nada que ver con CADMUS.-

-No te he preguntado eso.-

-Digamos que Lena ha tenido un percance. De todas formas ha sido un día duro y ahora no quiero hablar de ello. Mañana te lo cuento, de verdad. Simplemente estoy cansada y tengo ganas de meterme en la cama.-

-Supergirl no se cansa.-

-Pero Kara sí.-

-¿Estás bien? ¿Está Lena bien?-

-Sí, las dos estamos bien. De verdad que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Mañana te lo cuento.-

-No voy a insistir, pero claro que estoy preocupada. Mañana quiero los detalles a primera hora.-

-Iré al DEO y te lo contaré todo, pero un poco más tarde, tengo que terminar unos artículos a primera hora.-

-Está bien, como quieras.- contestó sin querer insistir mucho. Su hermana parecía realmente cansada y no quería presionarla.

Kara estaba a punto de colgar cuando recordó una frase que Peter había pronunciado antes de dejar el despacho de Lena.

-Alex.-

-Dime.-

-¿Has notado algo raro estos días?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Como si alguien te estuviera siguiendo o investigando.-

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- preguntó nerviosa.

-¿Lo has notado?-

-No. Pero por qué me lo preguntas.- insistió.

-Mañana te lo contaré también, de verdad. Simplemente mira a tu alrededor un par de veces más de lo normal, a ver si alguna cara te resulta familiar.-

-Está bien, lo haré porque te noto preocupada y no insisto porque realmente tienes voz de cansada, pero mañana me debes más de una explicación.-

-Te lo prometo Alex. Hasta mañana. Te quiero.-

-Yo también te quiero. Descansa.-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kara se despertó sobresaltada y empapada en sudor. El rostro ensangrentado de Lena y su mirada pidiendo auxilio aun ocupaban su mente y no lograba discernir si era la realidad o solo una pesadilla que aún se hacía hueco en su mente.

Encendió la luz y se orientó en la habitación mientras su respiración acelerada iba disminuyendo de ritmo. Acababa de despertarse de una pesadilla demasiado vivida que involucraba a una Lena malherida y a un violento Peter que la maltrataba mientras ella veía los repetidos golpes e intentaba volar hacia Lena sin éxito.

Miró el móvil y comprobó que seguía sin tener respuesta de Lena, un rastro de tristeza intentó hacerse hueco en sus sentimientos, pero lo desterró rápidamente, no importaba, eso no haría que se alejara de ella, seguiría intentando seguir en su vida de la forma que fuera hasta que pudieran ser sinceras.

Bebió agua y volvió a recostarse con la desazón aun instalada en su cuerpo. Aquel sueño le había dado fuerzas renovadas para hacer lo que había predispuesto para el día siguiente. Sabía que no era lo correcto, que había mil razones por las que no debía hacerlo y que aquello podría terminar muy mal, pero Peter no podía salir impune de todo aquello y Lena estaba demasiado a la defensiva como para orquestar un buen ataque.

A las siete se levantó de la cama sin haber podido conciliar el sueño de nuevo, debía hacer su rutina mañanera con calma, no quería empezar acelerada y que eso le marcara el resto del día.

Aprovechó e hizo las averiguaciones pertinentes sobre la dirección y horarios de Peter y a las ocho salió volando de su apartamento con una única dirección en mente.

Tuvo que esperar un poco a que Peter abriera la puerta del despacho, su ficha no lo remarcaba, pero no debía de ser muy puntual. Parecía relajado y por la sonrisa que les ofrecía a los empleados que entraban con él, nunca hubiera dicho que era alguien violento, parecía más un encantador de serpientes que hipnotizaba a todos con su sonrisa infantil de niño bueno.

Quería esperar a que se quedara solo, pero intuía que aun tardaría en estarlo, así que Supergirl se acercó a la ventana con la esperanza de que la viera sin tener que llamar demasiado la atención. Tardó unos segundos y cuando Peter lo hizo, un grotesco gesto mudó su rostro y la crispación del día anterior se hizo de nuevo presente durante un breve instante.

-¿Me disculpan un momento? Tengo negocios importantes que atender.-

Peter se levantó e hizo que todos salieran del despacho. Se obligó a relajar su rostro, incluso lo disfrazó con una sonrisa y con calma se acercó a la cristalera y abrió uno de los ventanales dejando pasar a Supergirl que seguía con rostro serio.

-Supergirl, ¿qué gratas noticias le traen hasta mi humilde despacho?- preguntó teatralmente.

-No hay nada de grato en mi visita.- dijo secamente.

Supergirl entró en la oficina y sin ningún disimulo usó sus poderes para investigar si había algún dispositivo de vigilancia o algo con lo que pudieran sorprenderla.

-Puede estar tranquila, no me gusta que me vigilen en mi propio despacho.-

Supergirl hizo caso omiso de lo que una escoria mentirosa como él podía decirle y terminó de comprobar que no había nada sospechoso en aquel despacho.

-¿Sabe?, no todos los días una súper heroína se planta en mi despacho, deberíamos brindar.-

Peter se alejó de Supergirl con prisa y fue al mini bar a preparar dos tragos.

-¿Usted bebe?- preguntó sin esperar respuesta. -No, no creo que sea adecuado que vaya dando tumbos por ahí y chocándose con los edificios mientras vuela. Así que permítame que al final no le ofrezca una copa.-

-No he venido hasta aquí para beber con usted.-

-¿A qué ha venido entonces?-

-Lo sabe perfectamente.-

-Supergirl, soy un hombre de negocios y mi tiempo vale dinero, déjese de adivinanzas y dígame qué hace aquí.-

Peter se acercó de nuevo a Supergirl y bebió un trago de su copa fingiendo que aquella figura no le imponía.

-Lena Luthor.- dijo simplemente.

-¡Lena Luthor!- exclamó. –A Supergirl le trae hasta mi oficina algo relacionado con Lena Luthor. ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Otro Luthor dándole problemas?-

-Ayer usted estuvo en su oficina.-

-Sí.-

-Y discutieron.-

-Sí.-

-Y usted la agredió.-

-¿Eso ha dicho ella?- preguntó fingiendo asombro. –Entonces me sorprende que haya venido usted aquí y no la policía… déjeme adivinar.- Peter la miró a los ojos y le dijo desafiante. -No hay denuncia interpuesta, ¿o me equivoco?-

-No la hay, de momento.-

-No la hay porque Lena simplemente miente.-

-Yo vi las marcas que usted le dejó en la piel.-

-Lena siempre ha sido muy patosa desde pequeña y usted parece ser muy imaginativa.-

-No confunda la imaginación con la cruda realidad, aunque a su mente enferma le cueste diferenciarlas.-

-Vaya, no me esperaba un golpe tan bajo de Supergirl.- Peter sonrió de forma cínica y prosiguió con su actuación. -Aunque Lena hipotéticamente estuviera diciendo la verdad, es su palabra contra la mía.-

-No importa.-

-Claro que importa Supergirl. ¿A quién piensa usted que creerá la gente? ¿A una Luthor de dudosa fama o a un reputado abogado con una hoja de antecedentes intachable?-

-Hay una testigo.-

-Ja, ja, ja.- Peter descargó una sonora carcajada demasiado forzada. -¿Se refiere a esa estúpida becaria que nos interrumpió? Ella solo vio a dos personas hablando… y si no recuerdo mal incluso escuchó como Lena se me insinuaba, así que suerte con los testigos.-

-Ya veremos.-

-De todas formas dudo mucho de que Lena se quiera ver envuelta en todo este escándalo sin sentido.-

-Seguramente tenga razón. Puede que no quiera tener que verle la cara en una comisaría y también puede que después de todo no necesitemos tener suerte con los testigos. Por eso he venido yo aquí y no la policía.- Supergirl le sonrió a Peter y éste retrocedió un poco intentando mantener la compostura.

-¿Sabe?- Peter le dio un trago a su bebida y prosiguió envalentonado por el calor del licor recorriendo su garganta. –Lena siempre ha confundido mis muestras de cariño. Todo esto es un simple malentendido entre enamorados, cuando vaya esta noche a su casa me la follaré hasta hacer las paces.-

Peter intentó sonreír pero de pronto notó como su copa caía al suelo y su cuerpo se elevaba y chocaba de forma firme contra la pared que tenía detrás, mientras la corbata se le ceñía al cuello.

Supergirl había reaccionado instintivamente a esas palabras y sin que ningún otro pensamiento racional frenara sus actos se encontró agarrando a Peter y llevándolo hacia la otra punta del despacho mientras le hablaba amenazadoramente.

-Sé que no son novios, sé que la ha maltratado y sé que usted es un cerdo repugnante. Pero lo que usted no sabe es de lo que yo soy capaz de hacer.-

-Supergirl, sé que tiene las manos atadas y que su integridad le impide dañar a un simple mortal inocente.- La voz de Peter intentaba sonar con fuerza pero no podía evitar entrever cierto titubeo audible.

-Usted no es inocente.- le contestó sin rastro de amilanarse.

-Pero sí un simple mortal. Y me parecería desproporcionado que usase sus poderes con alguien desarmado. ¿Qué pensaría la gente de su heroína si se va tomando la justicia por su mano?-

Supergirl lo miró con rabia e hizo su agarre más fuerte.

-Supergirl, me está ahogando.- Contestó con un hilo de voz.


	26. Chapter 26

**Vamos a darle otro empujoncito a la historia. Como os prometí no os he dejado mucho rato en vilo.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia.** **romeroflor49** **,** **Samantha S Dracul** **,** **Dey frank** **,** **crazydemix** **,** **Asuka0231** **y** **MJ Project**

 **gracias por vuestras opiniones y comentarios.**

 **¿Seguimos?**

Kara soltó a Peter, le hubiera gustado darle una lección, pero Peter tenía razón, su ética le impedía dañar a alguien a sangre fría.

Peter cayó de rodillas al suelo y se levantó pesadamente mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata e intentaba respirar con normalidad.

-Solo se lo diré una vez. Deje en paz a Lena Luthor.-

-No me da miedo, Supergirl.-

-Debería.-

Peter se recolocó la corbata y se estiró la camisa, sacó un pañuelo de su americana y se enjugó el sudor que cubría sus sienes, mientras se alejaba de Supergirl.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó cansada Supergirl. -¿va a dejarla en paz o me va a obligar a ser más persuasiva?-

-Estoy algo nervioso, ¿le importa que fume?- sin esperar respuesta Peter sacó su pitillera plateada de la americana y cogió un cigarrillo. –Qué tontería, estamos en mi despacho, me da igual que le importe. ¿Usted fuma?- preguntó de forma retórica mientras daba varios golpes con su cigarro en la pitillera. –No, no tiene pinta de ser de las que fume.- Encendió el cigarrillo, le dio una larga calada, expulsó el humo lentamente y se recreó mirándolo como si estuviera en un trance. –¿Sabe?, Lena tampoco fumaba ni creo que fume ahora, pero ésta siempre ha sido la marca favorita de mi pequeña Lena.- Peter aplastó el cigarrillo aun encendido contra la pitillera, como si se regodeara en aquel acto y le guiñó el ojo a Supergirl mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

A Supergirl se le heló la sangre por aquella cadencia en los movimientos de Peter y por la sangre fría que mostraba en sus actos calculados. Comprendió inmediatamente el doble sentido de aquellas simples palabras y a su mente llegaron claramente las pequeñas cicatrices que Lena presentaba debajo de una de sus clavículas.

-Maldito hijo de puta.- Supergirl lanzó un rayo de su visión calorífica a aquella pitillera metalizada hasta que se volvió incandescente y Peter no tuvo más remedio que soltarla con un aullido de dolor.

-¿Se ha vuelto loca? Me ha quemado la mano.- dijo furioso.

-Creía que no podría ser más despreciable, pero me equivocaba. Usted le hizo esas cicatrices, usted quemaba a Lena de pequeña con esos cigarrillos.-

El rostro de Peter se tornó a un tono más pálido, no se esperaba que Supergirl tuviera aquella información.

-Y usted me acaba de quemar la puta mano.- Peter abrió el grifo y la puso debajo del agua fría.

-Es un psicópata, ¿qué le pasaba por la cabeza para hacer aquello?-

-Eso… eso no es asunto suyo.- titubeó mientras envolvía su mano en un pañuelo mojado.

-¿No lo niega?-

-Esa niñata desagradecida se lo merecía.- dijo con furia.

La mirada de Supergirl mostró odio y sin mediar palabra lo volvió a coger de la camisa y sujetándolo con fuerza salió volando del despacho a gran velocidad.

-Suélteme.- Gritó Peter aterrado mientras veía como se alejaba más y más del suelo.

-¿Le da miedo la subida?-

-Sí.- admitió enseguida.

Supergirl disminuyó la velocidad hasta quedar suspendidos en el aire, mientras veía cierto alivio en la cara de Peter.

-Pues más miedo le dará la bajada.- contestó mientras abría rápidamente la mano.

Peter intentó agarrarse a Supergirl sin éxito, lo había soltado y caía al vacío a gran velocidad. Kara lo miraba sin ser muy consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, tenía ganas de no hacer nada y de dejar que aquello terminara ahí, pero Peter no merecía morir así y Supergirl nunca se sobrepondría al hecho de haber provocado una muerte innecesaria. Peter merecía ser pillado infraganti y sufrir las consecuencias de ser sentenciado a una condena por todo lo que había hecho, pero ella no era quien para nombrarse ni juez ni jurado.

Supergirl voló rápidamente hacia él, lo salvó de una muerte segura a escasos metros del suelo y volvió a subirlo hasta introducirlo de nuevo en el despacho.

-Espero que tenga unos pantalones de repuesto, apesta.-

Peter se separó de ella aterrorizado, su entrepierna más oscura evidenciaba que se había orinado encima y sus manos temblorosas intentaban secar las lágrimas que segundos antes habían surcado sus ojos.

-La denunciaré.-

-Inténtelo.- Supergirl se acercó y le sonrió. -¿Pero a quién piensa que creerán? ¿A una rata asquerosa como usted o a la salvadora de la ciudad?-

-Hay mucha gente que nos ha visto.-

-Suerte con los testigos. Solo han visto como lo salvaba de una muerte horrible.-

-Está enferma. ¿Qué quiere? ¿Dinero?-

-Ya se lo he dicho, quiero que deje a Lena Luthor en paz o volveré y terminaré lo que he empezado.-

-Pero no puede hacer eso.-

Supergirl dio un paso adelante hacia Peter y él retrocedió rápidamente con el cuerpo encorvado en posición de defensa.

-Señor Yates, ya ha visto que sí que puedo. Simplemente tiene que intentar que yo no quiera hacerlo.-

-Está bien. Le… le prometo que no me volveré a acercar a Lena.-

-Ni a sus oficinas.-

-Tampoco.-

-Quiero que no haya malentendidos y que nos quede muy claro a los dos. Repita conmigo. No me acercaré a sus oficinas.-

-No me acercaré a sus oficinas.-

-Ni a su casa.-

-Ni a su casa.-

-Y se irá de la ciudad lo más pronto posible.-

-Pero eso no puedo hacerlo, acabo de abrir…-

-Creo que no he entendido bien lo que ha dicho.- Supergirl lo interrumpió y se acercó levemente a él.

-Me iré de la ciudad lo más pronto posible.- repitió con voz temblorosa y con unos ojos que evidenciaban que le faltaba poco para echarse a llorar.

-Gracias, es todo lo que necesitaba oír.- Supergirl sonrió y se acercó a la ventana dispuesta a irse. –Espero no tener que volver por aquí, mi siguiente visita no sería tan agradable.-

-No le hará falta.- susurró Peter. –Por favor, márchese ya.-

Supergirl salió de aquel despacho con el estómago revuelto. Realmente había herido a Peter y había estado a punto de estrellarlo contra el suelo. Su odio hacia él había cegado su buen juicio y sus instintos primarios habían tomado por unos segundos el control de sus acciones. No sabía de donde había salido aquel comportamiento, por muy personal que fuera algo nunca había llegado a comportarse de aquella manera, pero con Peter no había tenido otra elección, se creía inmune ante ella y ante Lena y tenía que demostrarle que no era así.

Voló más rápido intentando sacudirse aquella sensación de culpabilidad de su cuerpo y de repente tuvo miedo de sus reacciones, se dio cuenta de que hubiera sido capaz de dejarlo morir y de que aquello podría escapársele de las manos.

Se dirigió rápidamente al DEO, había quedado con su hermana para darle todas las explicaciones, pero también necesitaba su ayuda para solucionar todo aquello.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Hola Winn. ¿Has visto a mi hermana?-

-Hola Kara. Está en el ordenador central con cara de pocos amigos, ten cuidado.-

-Creo que yo soy la causante.-

-Lo sé, por esto te aviso. ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, todo bien. ¿Alguna novedad?-

-Seguimos a la espera. Tanta calma no presagia nada bueno.-

-Lo sé. Pero estaremos preparados.-

Supergirl entró a la sala central donde estaban Hank, Alex y varios agentes más, observando los monitores de varias cámaras de vigilancia y decidiendo como seguir actuando a la espera de algún movimiento inesperado que parecía no llegar nunca.

-Supergirl, dichosos los ojos.- dijo Hank sarcásticamente en cuanto la vio aparecer.

-Hola Hank, ahora mismo hablo con todos.- Supergirl pasó de largo en dirección a su hermana. –Tenemos que hablar enseguida.- Le cogió la mano y casi la obligó a que la siguiera.

-Pero… pero ¿qué pasa?- intentó objetar Alex.

-Vamos a tu despacho mejor, esto no quiero que lo oiga nadie.-

-Está bien, pero suéltame, puedo andar yo sola.-

Kara la soltó de inmediato y se avergonzó por su comportamiento, pero aún estaba muy nerviosa por lo ocurrido con Peter y necesitaba desahogarse con Alex.

-¿Qué ocurre Kara? Llevas dos días muy rara.- preguntó Alex mientras cerraba la puerta del despacho.

-Casi mato a un hombre.-

-Bueno, eres Supergirl, no será la primera ni la última vez que te ocurra. ¿Estás herida? ¿Te han hecho algo?- preguntó preocupada.

-No y ese es el problema. Casi mato a alguien desarmado.- Supergirl bajó la mirada un tanto avergonzada. –Pero es que Peter es un cabrón.-

-¿Peter? ¿Lo conoces?-

-Sí y tú también. El cabrón es Peter Yates.-

-¿Peter Yates? ¿Casi matas al novio de Lena?-

-No es su novio.- Contestó rápidamente.

-Me he perdido totalmente… ¿esto tiene que ver con lo que pasó ayer en las oficinas de Lena Luthor?-

-Más o menos.-

-Pues ya puedes empezar a contarme todos los detalles porque no me estoy enterando de nada.-

Kara intentó mantener la promesa que le había hecho a Lena de no desvelar lo que había ocurrido entre Peter y ella, pero la situación se había descontrolado y necesitaba ayuda.

Le contó como había fingido que eran novios para proteger a Alex, le contó como la había agredido aquel mismo día y los moratones que había visto en el cuerpo de Lena, le contó los insultos y vejaciones que salían de la boca de aquel maníaco, pero sobretodo le contó con gran esfuerzo y rabia como había sido Peter el que había apagado cigarrillos encendidos en el cuerpo de Lena cuando ésta era tan solo una niña.

-¡Qué… que…!-

-No te reprimas Alex.-

-¡Qué hijo de puta!- fue lo primero que dijo Alex después de oír a su hermana relatar lo sucedido.

-Lo mismo pensé yo. Y al descubrir que él había sido el que la había torturado de pequeña… yo…- apretó la mandíbula con fuerza e intentó volver a tranquilizarse. -Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba viendo a Peter caer al vacío. Podría haber sido demasiado tarde.-

-Pero no lo fue, así que no le des más vueltas a eso.- Alex abrazó a su hermana e intentó tranquilizarla simplemente con aquel simple gesto.

-Gracias, lo necesitaba.-

-No me des las gracias por los abrazos, a mí también me vienen bien.- Alex se separó sonriendo y se apoyó en la mesa pensativa. –Lo que no entiendo es por qué Lena no me pidió ayuda en ese momento y prefirió fingir todo aquello.-

-Lo sé, hubiera sido todo más fácil. Yo creo que Peter la tiene tan subyugada que cree que va a hacer daño a cualquiera que se acerque a ella y no se atreve a enfrentarse a él.-

-Tonterías.-

-Seguramente, pero algo de razón lleva. ¿Me has hecho caso y has comprobado si alguien te seguía?-

-Nada fuera de lo normal. ¿Por qué tendría que seguirme nadie?-

-Peter te ha investigado o por lo menos lo ha intentado. Antes de irse del despacho le oí como le decía a Lena que quería información sobre ti.-

-No tiene ningún sentido.-

-Lena me dijo que Peter descubrió que el FBI le investigaba justo después de coincidir contigo en el bar y que al intentar investigarte por su cuenta…-

-No descubrió nada.- terminó Alex.

-Exacto.-

-¿Y piensas que me va a seguir para descubrir algo sobre mi identidad?-

-Entra dentro de lo posible.-

-Estaré atenta, pero normalmente ya lo estoy y no he visto nada fuera de lo normal.-

-Es buena señal, pero sigue tomando precauciones por si acaso.- Kara le sonrió y agradeció que su hermana la estuviera apoyando en todo momento y no se hubiera puesto en contra de Lena. –Oye…- Kara miró a su hermana como otras tantas veces lo había hecho cuando quería pedirle un favor.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con resignación sabiendo que no podría resistirse a aquella cara.

-Me estaba preguntando si podrías hacer algo para que siguieran a Peter. Después de mi visita a su oficina no creo que intente nada, pero no me fio de él. Y yo… yo no me quiero arriesgar a perder de nuevo los estribos.-

-Les diré a un par de agentes discretos que…-

-No.- le frenó Kara. –No pueden ser ni del DEO ni del FBI. Si los descubren no quiero que puedan relacionarlos contigo. Además, tiene que ser alguien discreto, Lena no tiene que saber que te lo he contado todo, ni que vamos detrás de Peter.-

-Está bien, creo que sé quién puede ayudarnos.-

Alex sacó su teléfono móvil y buscó en la agenda un contacto que hacía tiempo que ya no usaba.

-¿Maggie?-


	27. Chapter 27

**Inesperadamente vuelvo a actualizar. No pensaba que mi inspiración estuviera haciendo horas extras... esperemos que siga así. :D**

 **Como siempre gracias por seguir la historia y gracias a todos los que comentáis.** **MJ Project** **,** **sanandbritt** **,** **crazydemix** **,** **Samantha S Dracul** **,** **Fanfictioner sq** **y un anónimo :P** **, es muy gratificante saber vuestra opinión y ver como disfrutáis** **de los capítulos.**

 **Espero que os siga gustando.**

 **¿Seguimos?**

-¡Qué sorpresa Danvers!, he tenido que mirar dos veces el móvil porque no podía creer que fueras tú la que llamaba.-

-Sí, hace mucho tiempo desde la última vez.-

Había marcado con mucha convicción pero ya no estaba tan segura de que fuera una buena idea haber vuelto a hablar con ella, de repente nada había cambiado y todos los sentimientos que ya creía semienterrados aparecían en la superficie como si no hubiera pasado ni un solo día.

-Alex, ¿sigues, ahí?-

-Sí, perdona. Te llamaba porque tengo que pedirte un favor personal.-

-Tú dirás.-

-Si no te importa prefiero no hablarlo por teléfono y tampoco en la comisaria, digamos que no es algo estrictamente policial.-

-¿Te has metido en algún lío?- preguntó con cierta preocupación.

-No, no es nada de eso. Tampoco es nada ilegal. Te lo contaré todo cuando nos veamos. Si te va bien, claro.-

-Estoy deseando verte, Danvers.-

Aquella frase descolocó a Alex, Maggie la seguía tratando como siempre y ella seguía sin poder dejar pasar aquellos comentarios como lo que eran, simples frases de una amiga que le había echado de menos.

-¿Podríamos vernos hoy?- preguntó esperanzada.

-Acabo de llegar a casa después de una guardia de veinticuatro horas y estoy agotada para salir, pero si quieres puedes pasarte por aquí.-

Alex hubiera preferido un sitio más neutral, pero le estaba pidiendo un favor a Maggie y no podía ser exquisita con las condiciones.

-Podemos dejarlo para más tarde si lo prefieres.-

-Ahora está bien Danvers.-

-De acuerdo, entonces llego en media hora.-

Alex colgó pensativa y su hermana lo notó.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí.-

-No te he pedido ayuda para que seas tú ahora la que salga perjudicada. No sabía que ibas a llamar a Maggie.-

-Estoy bien, Kara. De verdad.- Alex le sonrió y le acarició el brazo. –Solo es una reunión de trabajo.-

-Eres la mejor hermana del mundo.-

-Lo sé y por eso también tienes que escuchar muy bien lo que voy a decirte ahora.-

-Me estas asustando.-

-Kara.- dijo en tono serio. –Voy a ayudar a Lena con esto. Pero ni se te ocurra bajar la guardia con ella, aún no hay nada concluyente sobre su participación con CADMUS.-

-Hasta ahora todo han sido malentendidos con ella. No tenemos nada en su contra.-

-Puede ser que todo sea circunstancial, pero es un tema demasiado serio como para obviar las pequeñas casualidades. Tú me pides que esté alerta, pues yo te pido lo mismo.-

-Está bien.- Kara claudicó. -Lo estaré como Supergirl, pero no me pidas que haga lo mismo como Kara. Lena sigue siendo mi amiga, y creo que en estos momentos es lo que más necesita.-

-Solo te pido que tengas cuidado y que seas más razonable de lo normal.-

Kara aún no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Lena, ésta no había cogido su llamada y tampoco había respondido al mensaje que la acompañaba, así que a pesar de la reticencia manifiesta de su hermana, sabía que iba a seguir insistiendo hasta poder hablar con ella. Aun así sopesó sus palabras, realmente la notaba preocupada y quizá ella en su misma situación pensaría de forma semejante, pero el problema era que Alex no poseía toda la información y era incapaz de entender porqué no podía dejar abandonada a Lena y que su corazón quizá no podría querer seguir los dictados de la razón.

-Me voy a ver a Maggie. Espero que acepte sin preguntar demasiado.-

-Por favor, sé discreta.-

-Tranquila.-

-Y protégete.-

-Llevo el chaleco debajo.- contestó inocentemente.

-No me refiero a eso, estaba pensando en otra cosa.- se señaló la zona del corazón. -Si necesitas algo avísame y te saco de ahí en un segundo.-

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes. Lo que tienes que hacer tú es ir a hablar con el jefe, ayer se enfadó un poco cuando supo que no ibas a aparecer.-

-Espero que no me pida demasiadas explicaciones. Gracias de nuevo Alex.-

-Para eso estamos las hermanas mayores.-

Kara salió disparada y Alex se tomó unos segundos antes de salir en dirección a casa de Maggie. No sabía con que se iba a encontrar, ni cómo iba a fluir la conversación, pero estaba segura de que no iba a ser un trago agradable de pasar.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maggie se quedó desconcertada, no se esperaba aquella llamada y un nudo se instaló en su estómago haciéndole replantearse la razón de todo aquello.

Después de tanto tiempo ya había desistido y las esperanzas de volver a verla se habían esfumado. Y ahora, como si de un sueño se tratara, ahí estaba, la realidad acababa de llamar a su puerta y tenía que decidir si la dejaba entrar o seguía frenándola por miedos y prejuicios infundados.

La distancia había sido dura de sobrellevar, la inmediatez con la que Alex la alejó le dejó un mal sabor de boca que le costó superar, pero ahora un simple intercambio de palabras había bastado para que de nuevo una sonrisa se instalara en su cara y se emocionara con aquella visita.

Miró el reloj y decidió que necesitaba una ducha rápida antes de que llegara, necesitaba despejarse, quería prestarle toda su atención a Alex Danvers. La había notado inhibida, su voz era la de siempre pero su tono intentaba marcar distancias. No sabía la actitud con la que llegaría, ni lo que le pediría o como se lo pediría, pero estaba deseando descubrirlo.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex se quedó parada delante de la puerta unos minutos antes de llamar al timbre. Hacía bastante tiempo que no veía a Maggie y por suerte había estado demasiado ocupada como para que se hubiera obsesionado con su pérdida.

Quizá por eso ahora estaba tan sobrepasada con la situación, no había estudiado la forma de olvidarla, ni cómo hacer para seguir con su vida sin ella y ni mucho menos cómo sería enfrentarse a Maggie cara a cara de nuevo.

Y ahora ahí se encontraba, a petición de su hermana y nada más y nada menos que para ayudar a una Luthor. Su coherencia mental y sentimental se iba a ir al garete por culpa de Lena, y aunque se obligaba a maldecir ese hecho, en el fondo su subconsciente agradecía tener una buena excusa para volver a ver a la agente Sawyer.

Cuando Maggie abrió la puerta, a Alex le costó unos segundos reaccionar. La recordaba más fea, más baja, con un tono de voz más desagradable, con una sonrisa torcida y con un pelo tan basto que no diera ganas de acariciarlo, la recordaba desagradablemente imperfecta.

Pero habían bastado una simple mirada y un sencillo hola para que aquellos recuerdos ficticios y autoimpuestos desaparecieran y la viera como siempre la había visto, más guapa, más alta, más alegre, más dulce y más deseable de lo que debería verla, dados los sentimientos antagónicos de Maggie al respecto.

-Siento presentarme de estas maneras.- dijo Alex azorada.

-No te preocupes, me alegra verte.-

Maggie fue a darle un par de besos pero Alex se adelantó dándole la mano. Era algo más frio, pero no quería acercarse tanto a Maggie si no era estrictamente necesario.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-

-Un café si ya lo tienes hecho, sino un vaso de agua será suficiente, no quiero molestar.-

-Nunca molestas. Dos cafés entonces. Siéntate si quieres en la mesa, yo ahora iré.-

Maggie fue a la cocina con una sonrisa instalada en su boca, había echado mucho de menos a Alex, había tenido que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para respetar su espacio y no llamarla, así que ahora que la tenía delante intentaría aprovechar al máximo su estancia y cercanía.

-Cuéntame qué es eso tan misterioso que me quieres pedir.- Maggie le ofreció el café y se sentó cerca de ella invadiendo su espacio vital más de lo necesario.

-Ehm.- Alex se planteó alejarse un poco, pero era agradable volver a tenerla cerca. -Tendría que ser extraoficial y te tendrías que ocupar tú personalmente, tiene que ser algo discreto.-

-Déjate de rodeos y explícame que pasa.-

-Tienes que seguir a alguien.-

-¿A un alienígena?-

-No, es un humano. Aquí tienes sus datos.- Alex dejó un sobre encima de la mesa, Maggie le rozó la mano al cogerlo e intentó mantener ese contacto pero Alex rápidamente lo deshizo. –Es Peter Yates.- continuó como si no se le hubiera detenido durante unos segundos el corazón con ese contacto. –Es un abogado nuevo en la ciudad, aunque no se quedará mucho más tiempo.-

Maggie abrió el sobre y empezó a leer un poco por encima los datos sobre Peter, así como direcciones e información de interés.

-¿Por qué quieres que lo siga?-

-No puedo contarte mucho, pero tiene que ver con Lena. La está acosando.-

-¿Lena? ¿Te refieres a Lena Luthor?-

-Sí.-

-Interesante.- dijo con cierto recelo. -¿Algo importante que deba saber a parte de lo que pone en este sobre?-

-Si investigas sus antecedentes verás que está totalmente limpio y parece un ciudadano ejemplar. Pero ten cuidado, es peligroso, muy inteligente y tiene más recursos de los que un simple abogado debería tener.-

-¿Y qué quieres saber exactamente de él?-

-Quiero saber si se acerca a Lena, a sus oficinas o a su casa, o si sigue a algún agente del DEO. La vigilancia te debería ocupar pocos días, en teoría está haciendo preparativos para abandonar la ciudad.-

-Me pides un seguimiento demasiado exhaustivo y yo solo puedo investigar en mis ratos libres.-

-Lo sé, estaba pensando en algún rastreador o en algún dispositivo similar. No necesitamos una vigilancia directa, sobretodo nos interesa saber a dónde va, lo que hace no es tan relevante. Estamos preocupadas por Lena.-

-¿Lo estáis?, ¿en plural? ¿Quiénes?-

-¿Acaso importa?-

-No realmente. Haré lo que pueda.-

-Gracias por confiar en mí sin hacer muchas preguntas.-

-Las preguntas no me llevarían a ningún sitio. ¿O me equivoco?-

-No, no te equivocas. Siento no poder contarte mucho más.-

Un silencio incomodo se instaló entre las dos, Alex evitaba mirar a Maggie y ésta no podía quitarle el ojo de encima.

-Te he echado de menos.- Maggie posó la mano encima de la de Alex.

-Por favor, no vayas por ahí.- Alex retiró el contacto y se levantó de la silla rápidamente. –Yo… yo… te agradezco que hayas aceptado con tan poca información.- dijo titubeando.

Alex esperó algún tipo de respuesta por parte de Maggie, pero seguía ahí sentada, con la mirada esta vez perdida y jugueteando distraídamente con el borde del sobre.

-Me puedes ir informando todas las tardes o cuando haya alguna novedad. Pero sobre todo si ves que hay algún tipo de riesgo o peligro para ti, deja la vigilancia.-

Alex volvió a guardar silencio a la espera de que Maggie dijera algo más, pero no se movió ni un ápice.

-Si no tienes más preguntas, te dejo que descanses.-

-¿Estas saliendo con ella?- preguntó por fin sin rodeos mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Con quién?-

-Con Lena Luthor.-

-Claro que no.-

-No tienes por qué mentirme.-

-¿Por qué tendría que mentirte?-

-Vi vuestro coqueteo el día que me pasé por tu piso.- Maggie se levantó y se acercó un poco más a Alex. –Me puedes decir la verdad, aunque salgas con ella te ayudaré con la vigilancia de Peter.-

-Si fuera mi pareja no tendríamos que vigilarlo porque yo misma me hubiera encargado personalmente de Peter.- contestó irritada. –De todas formas, a ti que más te da con quien salgo o dejo de salir.-

-Tienes razón, debería de ser así, pero la verdad es que me importa.-

-¿Eso qué significa?-

-Significa que estos días en los que no te he visto ni he hablado contigo, han sido un infierno. Y que todas mis dudas y miedos han desaparecido en el mismo momento en el que te he visto aparecer delante de mi puerta y he creído que perdía mi oportunidad porque habías encontrado a alguien más valiente que yo. Esto significa que tenías razón. Significa que no podemos ser solo amigas.-

Alex no tenía muy claro el rumbo del discurso de Maggie, pero pocas dudas le quedaron cuando la vio acercarse a ella y darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¿Qué haces?- Alex se separó de ella apenas hubo notado el roce. -¿Te crees que puedes hacer y deshacer a tu antojo?- Alex sonaba enfadada.

-Lo siento. No pretendía molestarte.-

Maggie se separó avergonzada, realmente se había asustado cuando creía que Alex estaba saliendo con Lena y al descubrir que no era así le habían entrado las prisas por literalmente marcar su terreno antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero lo había hecho muy torpemente y ahora Alex se alejaría más todavía.

-No pretendía avasallarte. Solo he sentido unas ganas irrefrenables de besarte y no he podido evitarlo. Pero no volverá a ocurrir.-

-Joder Maggie, ¿por qué te has empeñado en complicarlo todo?-

-Lo siento.- repitió de nuevo. –Solo estaba pensando en mí y en mis sentimientos. No tengo excusa.-

Alex comenzó a andar nerviosa por la habitación, pensamientos contradictorios revoloteaban por su mente luchando por hacerse oír y desbancar al resto. De repente se paró como si hubiera encontrado una solución a todo aquello, como si la coherencia se hubiera instalado con fuerza en su cabeza y se plantó de nuevo ante Maggie.

-Sabes que desde que acepté mi homosexualidad siempre he intentado ser sincera contigo.-

-Lo sé.- admitió Maggie.

-Voy a intentar serlo también esta vez. No te voy a negar que durante un segundo no haya pensado que merecías sentir el dolor que yo he sentido durante todo este tiempo, pero realmente no es lo que quiero. No quiero ni verte sufrir, ni sufrir yo. No voy a vengar mi orgullo herido ni nada parecido, me sigues gustando y después de todo lo que he pasado estaría loca si te rechazara.-

Alex cambió su rostro totalmente y una tímida sonrisa se instaló en su cara mientras se acercaba a Maggie con lentitud, intentando saborear aquel acercamiento.

-Me alegro de que tus cabales estén en su sitio.-

Maggie se sorprendió por la sinceridad de Alex y se alegró de que fuera más valiente y más franca con sus sentimientos que ella misma. Acarició la cara de Alex, atrajo su rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a besar aquellos labios que la esperaban sedientos.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo deseando que me correspondieras un beso.- logró decir Alex en cuanto sus labios se separaron un poco.

-Danvers, voy a corresponderte con mucho más.-

Maggie abrazó más a Alex y volvieron a unirse en un apasionado beso mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban entre ellas intentando fundirse en un solo movimiento. Su abrazó se hizo más íntimo y sus manos empezaron a explorarse. Alex subió la camisa de Maggie y rozó con sus dedos aquella piel morena que tantas veces había deseado. Sus manos tomaron vida propia y comenzó a subir en su recorrido hasta que se topó con el borde del sujetador. Lo sorteó y acarició el pecho de Maggie con delicadeza, deleitándose con la excitación que le producía.

Maggie dio un respingo ante ese inesperado contacto y se alejó un poco de Alex mientras su respiración se hacía más audible.

-Deberíamos ir más despacio.- dijo Maggie con cautela.

-Tengo treinta años, creo que ya he ido demasiado despacio con este tema.- Alex volvió a besarla.

Maggie se separó un poco.

-¿Estás segura?-

Alex comenzó a recorrer su cuello con la lengua, mientras intercalaba besos con pequeños mordiscos que erizaban la piel de Maggie.

-Nunca he estado más segura de nada en toda mi vida.-

-¿Y la vigilancia?- preguntó nerviosa mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en aquel roce.

-Puedes empezar más tarde. No creo que Lena vaya a meterse en problemas en las siguientes….-

Alex se separó y miró el reloj, pero Maggie se le adelantó.

-¿Dos horas?-

-¿Dos horas?- preguntó Alex asombrada.

-Ya iremos viendo sobre la marcha, recuerda que estoy cansada.-

Maggie la miró a los ojos complacida con lo que veía y la tomó de la mano.

-Perdóname Danvers.- le confesó mientras le besaba con delicadeza la comisura de los labios.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó asustada temiendo que hubiera cambiado de opinión.

-Por haber demorado en el tiempo lo inevitable.- le acarició la mejilla y Alex volvió a tranquilizarse.

-No podíamos no estar juntas, aunque tú pusieras todo tu empeño en ello.-

-He sido tan tonta.-

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero es inútil aferrarse al pasado. Será mejor que disfrutemos el presente.-

-Si me dejas, lo vas a disfrutar muchísimo.-

Maggie le guiñó el ojo mientras veía como Alex se ruborizaba con aquel último comentario. Se empezó a desabrochar la camisa y se fue hacia el dormitorio.

-¿Vienes Danvers?-

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.-


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola de nuevo. Vuelvo con un trozo más de historia. Es un poco escueto, pero os lo compensaré no tardando en colgar mucho el siguiente. Es que voy muy retrasada en la escritura y no quería haceros esperar mucho más.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís leyendo esta historia y gracias por todos los comentarios. Espero que sigáis disfrutando.**

 **¿Seguimos?**

Lena estaba cansada, su falta de concentración hacía que tuviera que releer una y otra vez los resultados de los últimos experimentos que su empresa estaba realizando y eso la agotaba todavía más. Se quitó las gafas enfadada porque su mente le hiciera estar perdiendo el tiempo, dejó a un lado el portátil y cogió el móvil una vez más para mirar de nuevo todos los mensajes que Kara le había estado mandando en esos últimos días de en los que había reinado un silencio autoimpuesto.

"Buenos días Lena. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Acabo de llamarte pero no me lo has cogido. Lo entiendo, no quieres hablar, solo quería asegurarme de que te encontrabas bien y de que habías pasado una buena noche. Tengo que hacer algunas gestiones a primera hora, pero el resto del día estaré libre. Luego te vuelvo a llamar o llámame tú cuando puedas."

"No me devuelves las llamadas y sé que has leído mi mensaje, así que aprovecharé para decirte lo que no me dejas decirte por teléfono. Siento lo de ayer, supongo que tienes todo el derecho a estar enfadada conmigo por muchas cosas. Solo quería hacer lo correcto tanto en el coche como diciéndoselo a Supergirl, pero supongo que me equivoqué totalmente. Te pedí tiempo y quizá ahora eres tú la que lo necesitas, soy paciente y esperaré el tiempo que precises. No me voy a ir a ninguna parte."

"Voy a seguir llamándote todos los días con la esperanza de que en algún momento quieras hablar conmigo. No es una amenaza, solo te advierto de que puedo llegar a ser muy insistente. Estoy preocupada por ti, pero sobre todo te llamo porque soy egoísta y extraño tu voz y que me digas que quedemos para que así pueda ver tu sonrisa o para poder contemplarte furtivamente mientras tú no te das cuenta. Te llamo porque te echo de menos."

"He ido a tus oficinas, dos días sin saber de ti son un mundo. Sé que no me has restringido el paso porque podría haber entrado perfectamente, pero no he querido obligarte a que me vieras. He preguntado a tus hombres de seguridad que qué tal estabas… han debido de creer que soy tonta. Simplemente quería que supieras que sigo a tu lado."

Lena había ignorado las llamadas de aquellos dos últimos días y había leído todos y cada uno de esos mensajes a sabiendas de que no podría borrarlos de su mente. No los obvió del todo y le contestó con un simple y sencillo mensaje que Kara sí había decidido obviar.

"Kara, te leo y te entiendo. No estoy enfadada contigo, pero no quiero que pierdas el tiempo llamándome o mandándome mensajes que no voy a contestar, simplemente quiero ordenar mis ideas. Tenías razón cuando decías que no era el momento adecuado. Nos debemos un tiempo."

Lena esperaba que con aquello Kara se diera por vencida y dejase de llamarla y de intentar contactar con ella, pero Kara lo había hecho a medias. Ya no llamaba, pero había mandado algún nuevo mensaje que Lena leía y seguía guardando sistemáticamente para poder recrearse en ellos más tarde.

"No pierdo el tiempo. Las esperanzas de que te pongas en contacto conmigo es lo que me motiva para levantarme por las mañanas. Intentaré restringir mis llamadas y mensajes, no quiero que acabes cansándote, pero no me culpes si soy débil y se me escapa algún mensaje. Creo que no es este el tipo de tiempo o de distancia que necesitamos. Solo espero que no tardes mucho en darte cuenta de tu error. Por favor no me olvides, yo no lo haré."

Lena notaba como propios el dolor y la desesperación que reflejaban las palabras de Kara en esos mensajes. Llevaba casi un día sin recibir una llamada o un mensaje de Kara y se había obligado a admitir que los echaba de menos.

Estos últimos tres días había querido parecer dura, había intentado darse un margen de tiempo y distancia con Kara, no porque no la necesitara, o porque le guardara rencor por todo lo ocurrido, sino porque había meditado sobre todo lo que le rodeaba y si nada estaba funcionando como debería era porque las cosas debían realizarse de otra manera.

Además Kara tenía algo de razón, su vida no era fácil y si Kara se sentía con la obligación de iniciar en aquellos momentos una relación, podría dañarla sin apenas ser consciente de ello y Lena nunca se lo perdonaría. Debía alejarse un poco de todo para tomar una mejor perspectiva de lo que la rodeaba y averiguar qué era lo que fallaba y que era lo que podía arreglar.

Por una parte Peter no había vuelto a dar señales de vida y nada evidenciaba que fuera a hacerlo, pero el FBI seguía plantado en sus oficinas y en su casa las veinticuatro horas del día y era cuestión de tiempo que dieran algún paso para conseguir lo que estaban buscando.

Una notificación del móvil hizo que dejara de pensar en todo aquello y una sonrisa apareció de nuevo iluminando su rostro, Kara seguía pensando en ella y volvía a mandarle un mensaje para recordárselo.

"Lena, te necesito en mi vida."

Yo también, pensó Lena.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kara llevaba tres días preocupada por el comportamiento de Lena. Al principio creía que Lena no contestaba a sus llamadas porque había traicionado su confianza al creer que le había contado lo ocurrido a Supergirl, y porque ésta se hubiera plantado en su casa. Pero tal y como había ido su conversación lo veía improbable, la había visto relajada y toda la animadversión pasada que Lena pudiera haber tenido hacia su alter ego había desparecido aquella misma noche.

Después simplemente supuso que Lena se había alejado porque se sentía humillada por culpa de su comportamiento infantil y de su falta de decisión, pero Lena no se caracterizaba por ocultarse bajo el manto del silencio, así que también lo había descartado.

Con esas dudas instaladas en su mente, Kara no sabía cómo seguir actuando con Lena, prefería pecar de pesada que dejar que creyera que había dejado de importarle. Había seguido insistiendo, quería que Lena se diera cuenta de que estaba decidida a no perderla y en esos momentos aún no había recibido una negativa rotunda, así que tenía esperanzas de que hubiera arreglo en todo aquello.

Pero después del único mensaje que Lena le había mandado, todo había cambiado. Hubiera preferido que estuviera enfadada, sería un sentimiento visceral y más fácil de contrarrestar, pero que Lena quisiera alejarse de ella iba a ser difícil de arreglar.

Con esta última sensación los pensamientos dicotómicos que permanecían en la mente de Kara luchaban de nuevo por ponerse de acuerdo sin demasiado éxito. Aunque Lena decidiera realizar algún tipo de acercamiento con ella, Kara tampoco sabía qué clase de relación debía mantener con Lena. Se moría por volver a tener un contacto íntimo, rememoraba sus caricias y el peso de su cuerpo en su regazo, su boca aun sabia a ella y su perfume aún estaba impregnado en una ropa que había decidido no lavar. Pero aun así seguía habiendo un mundo de distancia entre ellas y no sabía cómo solventarlo.

Kara a duras penas se había mantenido alejada de Lena, con gran esfuerzo no se había permitido ir a verla como Supergirl, no hubiera sido justo para ninguna de las dos y además se había asegurado por otros medios de que Lena estaba bien.

Maggie estaba haciendo un buen trabajo de seguimiento con Peter. Alex la informaba todos los días y la actividad del abogado no parecía sospechosa, de hecho la visita de Supergirl había resultado efectiva y Peter realmente estaba haciendo todo el papeleo para dejar a pleno funcionamiento el bufete antes de abandonar la ciudad.

Sonrió al pensar en su hermana, decididamente Alex era más fuerte que ella, suponía que el volver a ver a Maggie no había sido tarea fácil, pero aun así no había cejado en cumplir con su palabra y seguía en contacto con Maggie día a día para que le informara sobre los progresos de la vigilancia. La notaba rara, hablaban de banalidades y su hermana evitaba conversaciones más personales, pero sabía que Maggie era un tema tabú y no quería iniciar una conversación con Alex hasta que ésta no estuviera preparada.

En cambio ella se dedicaba a pasar los días mirando un móvil con escasa actividad y sin poder evitar utilizarlo para preocuparse por Lena una última vez más.

"Lena, te necesito en mi vida."

Dejó a un lado su móvil tras ese último momento de debilidad y se forzó a ponerse con el artículo que le tocaba entregar esa semana, llevaba mucho retraso y como no se concentrara se las tendría que ver una vez más con su editor.

El sonido del teléfono hizo que se sobresaltara, miró la hora y adivinó que era su hermana con la información diaria sobre Peter.

-Hola Alex, ¿qué tal todo?- un silencio se hizo al otro lado del teléfono. -¿Alex?-

-Soy Lena.-


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola de nuevo. Gracias por vuestras visitas y gracias a los que aún comentáis. Espero que os siga gustando.**

 **¿Seguimos?**

La sangre de Kara dejó de bombear y su respiración quedó paralizada mientras intentaba, sin éxito, balbucear algo inteligible.

–Perdona Kara, no he debido llamarte.- Lena lo había hecho como un acto impulsivo y se estaba arrepintiendo. -No sé porque lo he hecho.-

-Lena, no cuelgues por favor.- se apresuró a decir.

De nuevo un silencio ensordecedor se instaló entre las dos. Lena la había llamado en un momento de debilidad tras ese último mensaje y Kara estaba tan descolocada por aquella inesperada llamada que su mente había enmudecido.

-Llevo tres días molestándote con mensajes y ahora no sé qué decir.- exhaló por fin Kara.

-No me has molestado en ningún momento.-

-¿Que tal estás?-

-Bien.-

-¿Cómo te encuentras?, ¿qué tal tu cuello?-

-Estoy bien, nada permanente.-

Kara apretó los labios con rabia ante esa afirmación, aquellas pequeñas cicatrices que había visto en el cuerpo de Lena eran bastante permanentes. Respiró hondo e intentó tranquilizarse, no era el momento para perder de nuevo los estribos.

-¿Has tenido noticias de… de Peter?- preguntó para comprobar que Peter no había logrado sortear la vigilancia de alguna manera.

-Ninguna, no ha vuelto a pronunciarse, pero estoy tranquila, por fin he puesto los medios para que no ocurra nada parecido. No lo volveré a subestimar.-

-Me alegro.-

-¿Tú lo has visto?-

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué debería haberlo visto?- preguntó a la defensiva.

-Me refiero a que si te ha molestado.-

-No, apenas me vio y no tiene referencias sobre mí en ningún lado. No tendrá ni idea de quién soy.-

-Mejor que sea así. Kara, ya sé que no hacía falta porque siempre lo hace, pero de todas formas le dije a Supergirl que te echara un vistazo por si acaso.-

-No deberías de preocuparte por mí en ese sentido, estoy bien. Yo… Lena, te quería pedir disculpas por lo de Supergirl. Cuando llegué a casa me di cuenta de que había sido una estúpida. Después de lo que te había pasado esa tarde yo te dejé sola y no quería que pensaras que lo estabas, pero tampoco quería presentarme en tu casa y obligarte a verme.- Kara hablaba atropelladamente intentando excusarse. -Así que pensé que la persona en la que más confío podría ayudarte y sé que quizá fue un error pero me sentía impotente y no sabía que….-

-Kara, tranquilízate.- le interrumpió. -No te preocupes, no estoy enfadada. Su presencia me desconcertó en muchos aspectos, pero en el fondo agradecí que estuviera ahí, me hizo sentir algo más segura.-

-Era lo único que quería.- La voz de Kara sonaba tímida.

Ambas volvieron a enmudecer, no estaban cómodas, no estaba siendo un diálogo fluido y las dos frenaban los temas de conversación importantes.

-¿Qué tal te va con la fundación?-

-Bien, cada vez tenemos más benefactores.-

-Me alegro mucho.-

-Kara, te agradezco que te preocupes por la fundación, pero ¿realmente vas a desperdiciar esta llamada con banalidades?- inquirió Lena contundente. –No es ningún tipo de reproche ni nada parecido, pero quiero que sepas que esta vez no voy a ser yo la que dé el primer paso.-

Kara sabía que Lena tenía razón, estaba siendo una cobarde y se dedicaba a esperar que las cosas ocurrieran sin poner nada de su parte. Había sido fácil mandar esos mensajes que le conferían cierto anonimato, pero ahora cara a cara, aunque fuera a través del teléfono, todo parecía cuesta arriba.

-¿Por qué estas huyendo de mí?- preguntó por fin Kara con curiosidad.

-No es el paso que esperaba que dieras, pero te contestaré.- Lena tomó aire y se dispuso a empezar una conversación lo más sincera posible por su parte. -Kara, aun no te das has dado cuenta, pero yo no soy la que huye, simplemente te estoy dando el espacio que decías necesitar. Nuestra relación estaba viciada, yo daba un paso hacia ti y tú lo retrocedías alejándote más y más. Ahora he decidido quedarme quieta y por fin has sido tú la que has dejado de huir.-

-Puede que tengas razón, ya no huyo y te busco más que antes. Y además todo lo que te he dicho en lo mensajes es verdad.-

-Lo sé.-

-Te he echado mucho de menos.-

-Yo también.-

-No tienes por qué intentar corresponderme.-

-No seas condescendiente conmigo, Kara. ¿Cómo no te voy a echar de menos cuando te has convertido en una parte tan importante de mi vida? Por eso todo se hace más difícil. Estos días he estado reflexionando sobre nosotras y he decidido que voy a hacerte caso, tenías razón cuando decías que este no es el momento adecuado. Personalmente tengo muchos problemas a mi alrededor y no quiero que te afecten y puedan llegar a hacerte daño.-

-El daño me lo haces también con tu lejanía.-

-¿Entonces qué quieres?- preguntó desesperada. -Kara, me desconciertas, dices una cosa y al día siguiente te desdices, sin contar con que tus palabras y tus actos reflejan cosas diametralmente opuestas.-

-Lo sé.- admitió. -Me gustaría que todo volviera a la normalidad entre las dos y a la vez me gustaría que todo fuera tan diferente.-

-A la normalidad es imposible volver. No podemos dejar en el olvido lo que hemos vivido. Yo por lo menos no puedo.-

-Yo tampoco.-

-Entonces solo nos queda seguir hacia adelante, aunque creo que vamos por caminos muy diferentes.-

-Todos los caminos acaban juntándose.-

-Mira Kara. Está claro que las dos queremos lo mismo, pero no lo estamos afrontando de la misma manera. Yo no sé si es que te da miedo el empezar una relación con una mujer o que esa mujer sea yo, o que Luth…-

-Si esa mujer no fueras tú nada de esto tendría sentido porque no sentiría nada.- la interrumpió.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué esperas de nosotras? ¿Qué quieres de mí?- interpeló frustrada.

-Lo quiero todo de ti y el no poder tenerlo es lo que duele.-

-¿Lo quieres todo de mí? Tienes una forma un tanto peculiar de demostrarlo.- Lena comenzaba a sonar sarcástica, pero decidió cambiar ese tono y volver a ser sincera. –Perdona, olvida lo que acabo de decir y escúchame bien Kara. Yo estaría dispuesta a dártelo todo, de verdad, ahora mismo podría dejar todo, plantarme en tu casa y contarte toda mi vida y mis problemas y abrirme a ti y obviar mis secretos y entonces podríamos besarnos y podría volver a sentir tu tacto en mi piel y podría perderme en tu perfume… podríamos hacer tantas cosas juntas. Pero no lo voy a hacer y sabes por qué.-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Kara tragando saliva.

-Porque tú no estás dispuesta a hacer lo mismo. Porque tienes miedos y luchas internas que debes apaciguar sola y hasta que no lo hagas creo que el verme te hace más daño que bien y reconozco que a mí también. Quieres abarcar demasiado y te pierdes lo que puedes sujetar con una sola mano.-

-No sé hasta qué punto tienes razón.-

-Si no la tengo, demuéstramelo.- le retó. -Sería muy fácil contradecirme.-

-No puedo competir contra tu valentía y tu franqueza.-

-Nunca lo he pretendido. Siempre he dado el primer paso porque percibía tu miedo al rechazo o a no estar haciendo lo correcto. Y si quieres, cuando estés preparada volveré a darlo. Pero no quiero dar más pasos en falso, me creo expectativas que se desmoronan en segundos y puedo parecer muy fría pero me afectan.-

-Sé que no eres fría, al revés, eres pasional y por eso no te dejan indiferente mis desplantes.-

-Kara, no pasa nada, de verdad. Demos varios pasos hacia atrás, medita, ordena tus ideas y avísame cuando estés preparada.-

-¿Es lo que quieres?-

-Yo ya te he dicho hasta la saciedad qué es lo que quiero. Pero esto es lo que hay, no entran en juego mis apetencias, sino nuestras realidades.-

Lena había sido sincera, había dicho lo que quería decir, pero no había sido correspondida con la misma sinceridad. Kara seguía indecisa, sopesando si debía seguir a su corazón o a la razón. No podía decirle en esos momentos que era Supergirl y tampoco quería empezar nada con Lena teniendo que mentirle todos los días.

-Debí haberte invitado a casa, ¿verdad?-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Lena sin saber a qué se refería.

-La otra noche, debía haberte invitado. Creo que fue ahí cuando te perdí.-

-No me has perdido.-

-Lo parece.-

-Si no quieres perderme no lo harás. Pero Kara, no me gusta regodearme en mi propia tristeza, así que no esperes demasiado tiempo.-

Kara entonó un silencio como respuesta, Lena lo había dicho todo y ella no sabía cómo afrontarlo.

-Kara tengo que colgar, tengo que atender a un cliente.-

-¿Volveremos a vernos o a hablar?- preguntó ansiosa.

-Sí.-

-¿Hoy, mañana?-

-No lo sé.-

-¿Cuándo?-

-Cuando las dos estemos seguras de que no nos haremos daño.-

-¿Y mientras?-

-Kara, ahora no puedo hablar, me están esperando.- La fortaleza de Lena se estaba desvaneciendo por momentos y no quería que su fachada se estropeara y abdicar ante las suplicas de Kara por verse cuanto antes.

-Está bien, sé que eres una mujer ocupada. Pero quiero que sepas que te quiero en mi vida, eso no ha cambiado. Lo sabes, ¿no?-

-Lo sé.-

Lena colgó deprisa, de repente toda aquella fuerza con la que había hablado estaba desapareciendo y no podría haber seguido mucho más tiempo manteniendo la compostura.

Le había dejado las cosas muy claras a Kara, demasiado, no tenía intención de abrirse tanto, pero veía como Kara seguía encerrada en sí misma y quería demostrarle que no pasaba nada por mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Pero a corto plazo de poco había servido, solo esperaba que le hiciera reflexionar y que Kara se enfrentara a sus fantasmas y los venciera para poder ser libre.

Kara se quedó aun un rato mirando el teléfono.

-Lena, soy Supergirl.-

Pronunció en voz alta esas palabras, como si aquello sirviera para algo, pero la verdad era que aún no podía confiarle aquel secreto. La seguridad de muchas personas dependía de su anonimato y tenía que seguir manteniéndolo, aunque eso significara alejarse de lo que más le atraía.

Kara se avergonzó de sus pensamientos, por un segundo deseó que CADMUS actuara para poder descubrir si Lena era un miembro activo o no, pero la realidad era muy diferente y solo se engañaba a sí misma. Prefería tener la excusa de CADMUS para no revelar su secreto, lo que más le asustaba era el cómo reaccionaría Lena al saber que ella era Supergirl y que le había mentido sistemáticamente todas las veces que se habían encontrado.

Seguramente se sentiría manipulada, espiada, engañada, traicionada o algo peor y Kara no sabía cómo lidiar con aquella pesada responsabilidad.


	30. Chapter 30

**Otro empujoncito. Gracias por seguir la historia. Gabuoo, MJ Project y Dey frank, gracias por seguir comentando.**

El corazón de Kara volvió a dispararse cuando oyó de nuevo el sonido de su teléfono. Esta vez miró antes de contestar y comprobó, con una mezcla de tristeza y alivio, que no era Lena. Esta vez era su hermana, probablemente para darle el parte diario sobre la investigación de Peter. Por un segundo se planteó no contestar, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y aún estaba afectada por la conversación anterior, pero su hermana le estaba haciendo un gran favor y no se merecía su desplante.

-Hola Alex.- Saludó intentando parecer lo más risueña posible.

-Hola Kara.-

-¿Qué tal?-

-Kara, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó enseguida al notar un extraño tono de voz en su hermana.

-Nada, ¿por?-

-Te noto la voz rara, ¿has estado llorando?-

-Claro que no.- mintió.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?-

-Seguro. ¿Tú qué tal?-

-Bien. Acabo de hablar con Maggie. No hay ninguna novedad, todo está tranquilo y Peter sigue con su rutina de trabajo. Creo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo con esta vigilancia.-

-Lo siento. No debí dejar que llamaras a Maggie, tendría que haberme encargado yo misma.-

-No es eso Kara. Simplemente que Peter no hace nada fuera de lo normal. Creo que entendió tu mensaje completamente.-

-Mejor que sea así.- se quedó un rato pensativa y decidió que no quería sentirse sola de nuevo. -¿Oye quieres venir a cenar esta noche a mi casa?-

-Lo siento no puedo, tengo que trabajar. Nos han dado un soplo y parece que puede haber algo de movimiento esta noche. Estaré por el DEO haciendo guardia y comprobando la fuente. Si quieres puedes pasar a verme y cenamos ahí y hablamos de lo que quieras.-

-No lo sé. Si no vienes igual salgo a dar una vuelta por mi cuenta a ver si descubro algo nuevo.-

-Kara, ¿seguro que estas bien?-

-Seguro.- contestó secamente. -Alex, voy a tener que colgarte, tengo que seguir con el artículo que estaba redactando, se me acaba el tiempo de entrega y estaba en plena inspiración. Gracias por la información. Y por favor intenta mantener la vigilancia un poco más.-

Kara quería colgar rápido, después de la conversación con Lena estaba intentando mantenerse integra y sabía que si su hermana seguía insistiendo no lo conseguiría.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Y repito, si te animas estaré en el DEO.-

-Gracias.-

Alex colgó y se sentó en la cama un tanto preocupada por su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Maggie mientras le acariciaba el brazo desnudo.

-No será nada, pero he notado a mi hermana un poco rara.-

-¿Qué te ha dicho cuando le has preguntado?-

-Que estaba bien.-

-Entonces lo estará, ¿no?-

-No conoces a Kara. Hablar sobre sus sentimientos es como hablar contra una pared.-

-Bueno, en eso se nota que sois hermanas. En estos momentos las hermanas Danvers no os alejáis mucho la una de la otra con respecto a contar lo que os pasa.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Alex se subió la toalla que empezaba a resbalarse y se giró en la cama para mirar a su interlocutora. Maggie apoyó el codo en la almohada y levantó la cabeza sobre su mano para poder ver mejor la reacción de Alex ante la pregunta que iba a realizarle.

-No te hagas la tonta, lo sabes perfectamente. ¿O es que acaso le has contado lo nuestro a tu hermana?-

-No.-

-¿No se lo vas a decir?-

-Sí, pero no ahora.-

-¿Por qué no se lo quieres decir?- insistió.

-No lo sé, creo que Kara tiene sus propios demonios internos y no sé si sería justo que en estos momentos le dijera que nosotras dos somos…- Alex silenció sus palabras avergonzada y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

Maggie sonrió, tiró de la toalla hasta que se deslizó del todo, tumbó a Alex en la cama, se puso a horcajadas encima de ella y le sujetó las muñecas por encima de su cabeza.

-¿Que somos?- preguntó juguetona.

-Maggie, acabo de ducharme y no tenemos tiempo para esto.-

-Siempre hay tiempo para esto, pero no cambies de tema. ¿Qué somos?-

-No lo sé.-

-Vamos Danvers, no te hagas de rogar.-

Maggie aflojó su sujeción y recorrió los brazos de Alex con la punta de sus dedos mientras se acercaba para besar su boca entreabierta.

-Alex, por mi parte le puedes decir cuando quieras que somos novias.- le susurró al oído.

-Gracias por darme permiso, todo un detalle.- Alex le devolvió la sonrisa, se sentó en la cama con Maggie aun encima y la tumbó sin dejar de besarla para ser esta vez ella la que tuviera a su presa debajo. -¿Sabes que me encantas?-

-Y tú a mí, pero creo que tienes razón y deberíamos levantarnos. Tú tienes que trabajar y yo voy a echar un vistazo al GPS del coche de Peter.-

Alex frenó esas palabras con más besos, en el fondo no quería despegarse de Maggie y cada vez que lo hacían le costaba un mundo. Se puso a su lado y se tumbó pensativa colocando la cabeza en su hombro mientras Maggie la abrazaba.

-Alex, tenemos que levantarnos.- insistió sin mucha convicción.

-Tienes más sentido de la responsabilidad que yo… y eso no me gusta.-

-Alguien tiene que ser la adulta.-

Alex besó brevemente los labios de Maggie, se levantó a regañadientes y se quedó sentada en la cama, de nuevo pensativa, de espaldas a Maggie, mientras ésta se quitaba el albornoz y se ponía el sujetador.

-Creo que a mi hermana le gusta Lena Luthor.- dijo por fin en voz alta.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Maggie perpleja.

-Lo siento, era un pensamiento que lleva rondándome varios días y me ha salido sin querer.-

-Pero te refieres a ¿gustar, gustar?-

Alex se dio la vuelta y asintió aun sentada mientras Maggie se quedaba pensativa.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-No lo sé.- se levantó perezosa y comenzó a ponerse la ropa interior. -Pero no es normal como reacciona mi hermana cada vez que Lena se ve involucrada en algo.-

-Podrían ser solo amigas.-

-Puede que tengas razón, nunca ha tenido muchas amigas y es quizá su manera de afrontar una verdadera amistad. Pero conozco a mi hermana y algo me dice que no es solo amistad. Aunque no se permita hacer nada, no creo que la considere solo su amiga.-

-¿Y sabes si Lena le corresponde?-

-Ni idea, si puede que solo sean cosas mías y esté haciendo una montaña sin ninguna base. Además, hace tiempo que no hablo con Lena y que yo sepa no se le reconocen romances femeninos.-

-Eso no significa nada Danvers, que yo sepa a ti tampoco se te habían reconocido. Ni se te reconocen.- apuntilló.

Maggie cogió su camiseta del suelo, se acercó a Alex y le pegó juguetonamente con ella en el culo.

-¿O me has estado ocultando cositas?-

-Claro, siempre he tenido una legión de mujeres esperándome.- sonrió.

-No lo dudo, solo que tú no te dabas cuenta.-

-No seas tonta.- Alex la besó, se abrochó el pantalón y se sentó en la cama para atarse los zapatos. -¿Sabes?, incluso he cotilleado las revistas y solo se le conocen un par de novios.-

-¿La has investigado?- preguntó asombrada mientras le lanzaba una mirada incrédula.

–No me mires así, estaba preocupada por Kara, no quiero que Lena le haga daño. Además, solo he tirado de hemeroteca, lo que la prensa ha dicho de ella, nada más exhaustivo.-

-En esta familia, os dedicáis más a espiar e investigar por vuestra cuenta que a hablar.-

-Tienes razón.- reconoció disgustada. –Pero no quiero precipitarme en mis conclusiones. Solo espero equivocarme.-

Maggie miró a Alex con un gesto de asombro y se sentó disgustada en la cama a su lado.

-Alex Danvers, no puedo creer que hayas dicho semejante cosa.-

-¿Por?, ¿qué he dicho?- preguntó inocentemente.

-¿Por qué no quieres que tú hermana sienta algo por Lena?-

-Porque no será una relación fácil y seguro que sale dañada.-

-No sabía que tenías tantos prejuicios.-

-No son prejuicios, simplemente es así. Kara no puede juntarse con una Luthor.-

-¿Perdona?- Preguntó cada vez más asombrada por lo que le decía Alex.

-Kara es…- de repente Alex se dio cuenta de que Maggie no sabía la identidad secreta de su hermana y que quizás por eso no lograba entender todo lo que aquello llevaba implícito. Se levantó nerviosa y empezó a abrocharse la camisa. –Kara es periodista.-

-¿Y?, ¿Ahora resulta que tienes conciencia de clase?-

-No, pero viven en mundos muy diferentes.-

Maggie se levantó, se acercó a Alex y le levantó la cara para que dejase de mirarse los botones y le hiciera caso.

-Espero que si tus suposiciones son correctas y Kara te lo cuenta algún día, no se te ocurra decirle toda esta sarta de estupideces. ¿Te imaginas si cuando tú saliste del armario con tu hermana, a ella se le hubiera ocurrido reaccionar así?-

-No es lo mismo.-

-Lo es. Los sentimientos, las debilidades y los miedos son exactamente los mismos.-

-Tú no lo entiendes.-

-No sé qué es lo que tengo que entender. Pero pensaba que tú entenderías esto mejor que nadie.-

-Lo estás tomando todo por donde no es y yo me estoy explicando fatal. Simplemente quiero decir que vienen de dos mundos totalmente diferentes y que a la larga acabarán haciéndose daño, no tendrían una relación fácil.-

-Danvers, la vida no es fácil, las relaciones tampoco, pero hay que luchar por lo que merece la pena, precisamente por eso, porque la vida es corta y si no se disfruta al máximo, no tiene sentido.-

Alex se quedó pensativa ante lo que Maggie decía, tenía algo de razón, pero ella sabía que no era todo tan sencillo. Sabía que en la vida había prioridades por la que había que sacrificarse, que había secretos dañinos y que existía la traición de las personas en quien más se confiaba. Su hermana tenía demasiado que perder con todo aquello y quizá la recompensa no fuera suficiente.

-Maggie, no quiero discutir contigo por algo que ni siquiera sé si es cierto. Es simplemente una sensación, pero nada basado en la evidencia.-

Alex se acercó a Maggie y la tomó por la cintura mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos con gesto compungido suplicando perdón.

-No me hagas mucho caso, Maggie.-

-Está bien.- la besó. -Pero prométeme que si hay algo de verdad en todo esto, apoyarás a tu hermana incondicionalmente.-

-Ya sabes que sí. ¿Si no a qué fin te estaría molestando con todo este tema de Peter? Yo esto solo lo hago por mi hermana, no por Lena.-

Maggie acarició el rostro de Alex y sonrió, en el fondo sabía que no haría nada que pudiera dañar a su hermana, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con el camino que Kara podría haber decidido tomar.

-Lo sé. Perdona por haber saltado enseguida, pero me enerva que las personas seamos esclavas de nuestros prejuicios… yo la primera.-

-¿Tú la primera? Creía que la actitud de la agente Sawyer era intachable y no se dejaba llevar por ningún sentimiento personal.- Sugirió con sorna.

Maggie sonrió por aquel último comentario y comenzó a desabrocharle de nuevo la camisa mientras le daba pequeños besos en la clavícula.

-Danvers, si me das un poco de tiempo ya verás como me dejo llevar por sentimientos personales.-

-No, tendrás que seguir siendo intachable.- Se soltó a duras penas y le dio un rápido beso en los labios mientras volvía a abotonarse. –Me tengo que ir que aun llegaré tarde- -¿Nos vemos mañana?-

-Claro… y habla con tu hermana.-

-Lo intentaré y gracias por el toque de atención.-

-Simplemente escucha a tu hermana, seguramente será lo único que necesite.-

-Lo sé.-

Alex dejó el piso y Maggie aun tardó unos segundos en permitir que su sonrisa abandonara su rostro. Aquellos encuentros clandestinos eran lo mejor del día y le estaban empezando a saber a poco, quería vivir plenamente aquella relación pero también quería seguir el paso que marcara Alex, así que tendría que esperar un poco más hasta que ella diera el paso de decírselo a su hermana.

Se terminó de vestir aun con el perfume de Alex impregnando el piso y como todos los días fue al ordenador a comprobar la actividad diaria que le mostraba el GPS del coche de Peter.


	31. Chapter 31

**¿Seguimos con la historia?**

 **Agradezco que la sigáis leyendo y espero que os guste.** **MJ Project** **,** **josmardata36** **,** **crazydemix** **y** **Dey frank** **gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, me encantan.**

-Señorita Luthor, los de seguridad quieren hablar con usted.-

Durante aquella mañana Sam había intentado molestar lo menos posible a su jefa, las veces que había entrado la había notado triste y distraída y no quería añadirle nuevos problemas, pero aquello parecía importante y no podía decidir por ella.

-Pásamelos Sam.- dijo extrañada

Lena estaba tranquila, sabía que no podía ser Peter, tenían órdenes estrictas de no dejarlo pasar bajo ningún concepto, así que no se le ocurría porqué querrían hablar directamente con ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Señorita Luthor, tenemos a un caballero que quiere verla, pero no está en su agenda.-

-¿Y por qué me molestan si no tiene cita?-

-Porque es Alfred Pennyworth, el asistente personal de Bruce Wayne, e insiste en verla. Creímos que podría interesarle verlo.-

-He intentado tener una entrevista con Bruce Wayne desde hace años, ¿por qué habrá venido hoy su asistente?- comentó en voz alta casi como un pensamiento. -¿Habéis comprobado su documentación?-

-Sí, su identificación está en regla. Pero nuestra base de datos de Gotham no incluye su ficha, no podemos acceder a su información.-

Lena se quedó pensativa, no podía perder la oportunidad de hacer negocios con Wayne-corp, llevaba muchos años intentando encontrar un proyecto en común, pero había recibido negativas una y otra vez.

-Dejadle entrar, que pase todas las medidas de seguridad y que lo acompañe hasta aquí mi jefe de seguridad. Quiero a Robert en mi despacho en todo momento.-

-Sí señorita Luthor.-

Lena se levantó nerviosa, si aquella reunión resultaba fructífera y llegaban a fusionarse, su investigación en equipo crearía nuevos puestos de trabajo y lo más importante, podrían desarrollar grandes innovaciones en el campo de la investigación nanotecnológica.

-Sam, ponte en contacto con Wayne-corp e intenta informarte de la agenda de Bruce Wayne, quiero saber si él también está en National city o si solo está su asistente.-

-Ahora mismo señorita Luthor. Por cierto, acaban de llegar Robert y el señor Pennyworth.-

-Hazlos pasar.-

Lena se levantó y se acercó a la puerta para recibirlos. Pronto entró un señor alto y delgado, con un porte de aristocracia antigua que acompañaba su traje con una curiosa pajarita roja. Su pelo totalmente cano y su rostro surcado de arrugas indicaban que probablemente habría pasado de los setenta años no muy recientemente. Detrás entró Robert con gesto serio y se quedó silenciosamente custodiando la puerta tras cerrarla.

-Señor Pennyworth encantada de conocerle, disculpe las molestias de seguridad.- Lena le tendió la mano.

-No se preocupe, entiendo el procedimiento perfectamente.- Alfred le correspondió el apretón de manos, se sentó cansadamente en la silla que le ofreció Lena y le sonrió de forma amable. -Gracias por atenderme sin cita. La verdad es que no tenía preparado este encuentro.-

-¿Y qué le ha hecho cambiar de opinión?- Lena se sentó en su silla y le animó a contestar con su sonrisa.

-Otros negocios en la ciudad. Mientras íbamos en el coche vi la publicidad de L-corp y recordé que el señorito Wayne había sopesado en algún momento la idea de hacer negocios con usted.-

-¿Y no le acompaña en este viaje?-

-Oh, no. Tiene mucho trabajo en Gotham, pocas veces se mueve de ahí.-

-Si lo prefieren yo no tendría ningún problema en desplazarme hasta sus oficinas.-

-Lo tendremos en cuenta señorita Luthor.- sonrió.

-Llámeme Lena.-

-Soy demasiado mayor como para olvidar las buenas costumbres en el tema de la cortesía. Permítame que le siga llamando así.-

-Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema.- Lena se enderezó en la silla e intentó acelerar la conversación. -Usted dirá señor Pennyworth.-

-Antes de nada tome.- Alfred sacó un pequeño paquete del bolsillo interior de su americana, lo puso en la mesa y lo arrastró con los dedos ofreciéndoselo a Lena. -Mi jefe me entregó esto para usted. Feliz cumpleaños.-

-¿Cómo dice?-

-Felicidades. Ábralo.- insistió.

-¿Esto es algún tipo de broma?- preguntó confundida.

-No la entiendo.-

-No es mi cumpleaños.-

-Tenía entendido que sí.- un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas. -Me habrán informado mal.-

-Me temo que sí. Se lo agradezco, pero ha sido un error.- Lena intentó devolverle el paquete sin abrir pero éste lo rechazó.

-De todas formas quédeselo, aunque sea como muestra del comienzo de una nueva relación empresarial.-

Lena miró a Robert antes de abrirlo y éste le hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Habían pasado por el escáner antes de entrar a ese despacho y Alfred no llevaba ningún tipo de arma o dispositivo complejo.

-Si es así lo acepto encantada.-

Lena comenzó a abrirlo y Sam le interrumpió a través del intercomunicador.

-Señorita Luthor, le paso una llamada, coja el auricular.-

-Sam, que llamen más tarde, estoy reunida.-

-Es urgente.-

-Le ruego que me disculpe señor Pennyworth.-

Lena advirtió el tono serio de Sam y descolgó el auricular mientras seguía abriendo el paquete.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Señorita Luthor, soy Sam. He hablado con Wayne-corp y me han dicho que Alfred Pennyworth está en la mansión de Bruce Wayne y que no tenían ningún viaje previsto. Esa persona que está en su oficina no es…-

Lena dejó caer el auricular en cuanto terminó de abrir el paquete. Aunque aquella pitillera estaba quemada, la reconocía perfectamente, la había visto demasiado cerca en incontables ocasiones.

-¿Quién le ha dado esto?- preguntó con una mezcla de enfado y desolación.

Robert se acercó a la mesa y se puso detrás de Alfred al ver la cara de terror de su jefa.

-Ya se lo he dicho, mi jefe.- repitió tranquilamente. -Quiere que la tenga usted, para rememorar viejos tiempos, esas fueron sus palabras exactas.-

-Dígame ahora mismo quién es usted realmente.- le exigió.

-Soy Alfred Penn….-

-Robert, échelo inmediatamente, es un impostor.- le interrumpió.

Robert lo cogió por los hombros y lo levantó inmediatamente de la silla.

-Pero esto es un error.- objetó el anciano profusamente mientras intentaba oponerse a la sujeción.

Robert le retorció el brazo por la espalda y lo inmovilizó hasta poner bruscamente la cabeza del impostor contra la mesa de Lena, mientras ésta se echaba hacia atrás y se levantaba de la silla.

-Su error ha sido molestar a la señorita Luthor.- dijo Robert amenazador.

-Tranquilícese, yo no quería molestarla. Soy Tom Sanders y soy un actor, todo esto está guionizado. Me contrataron para que viniera aquí, le hiciera esta pantomima y le diera una sorpresa de cumpleaños.-

-¿Quién lo contrató?- preguntó Lena sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-No lo sé, me llamó mi agente y él me dio toda la documentación y las pautas a seguir. Me está haciendo daño.- suplicó asustado.

-Robert, suéltelo.-

Robert aflojó el agarre y le permitió ponerse en pie, pero no lo soltó en ningún momento.

-Siento si la he molestado señorita. Me suelen pedir bastante este tipo de representaciones, no pensaba que reaccionaría así.-

Lena lo ignoró, cogió el paquete con la pitillera y se lo dio a su jefe de seguridad.

-Robert, deshazte de esto enseguida. Y por favor, acompaña a este señor a la calle y que no vuelva por aquí. Pero antes asegúrate de que su identidad y su versión de los hechos son correctas.-

-Sí señorita Luthor.-

-Y refuercen la seguridad aquí y en mi casa.-

-Por supuesto.-

Lena se quedó pensativa viendo como Robert lo sacaba con brusquedad de su despacho. Se dio un tiempo para respirar hondo y pensar en lo que había ocurrido en aquella oficina. Peter era demasiado listo, no necesitaba presentarse físicamente para seguir acosándola. Esperaba que pocas bazas más le quedaran por usar, pero Peter tenía medios y dinero y aun podría sorprenderla.

Salió a la terraza aun con un nudo en el estómago y dejó que la brisa limpiara sus pensamientos. Peter la mantenía en un estado de tensión constante. Cuando parecía que se relajaba, ahí estaba él para recordarle que seguía instalado en su vida.

Seguía con esos pensamientos cuando reparó en una mancha azul que tintaba el horizonte una y otra vez, Lena entrecerró los ojos intentando discernir qué era aquello y se sorprendió cuando descubrió que era Supergirl sobrevolando la ciudad a varios kilómetros de allí. Como un acto reflejo levantó la mano a modo de saludo e inmediatamente la bajó avergonzada por lo absurdo de su gesto.

Se dio la vuelta sin darle mayor importancia a aquel acto y miró su despacho. La cantidad de metros cuadrados, la ubicación y el coste de los muebles evidenciaban que había llegado muy lejos en el mundo empresarial, pero ahí no había nada personal, no había fotos, ni regalos, ni recuerdos de viajes exóticos, ni nada que mostrara que durante ese recorrido la había acompañado alguien. Cerró los ojos y una tímida lágrima salió a través de ellos, se la secó enseguida y respirando hondo intentó que no se le escapara ninguna más.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Supergirl había salido a vigilar la ciudad, últimamente todo estaba tranquilo, los malos eran menos malos y los buenos seguían siéndolo, pero si su hermana tenía razón y el chivatazo era veraz, aquella noche todos tendrían bastante trabajo.

Empezó a dar vueltas desconcentrada, intentaba evitar el edificio de Lena y volaba sin rumbo fijo, no quería volver a espiarla, desde que había hablado con ella había decidido que intentaría mantenerse lo más al margen posible como Supergirl. Pero poco duró aquel pensamiento, giró su cabeza y la vio en la terraza, serena, guapa como tantas veces, pero con una mirada triste. Vio como levantaba la mano a modo de saludo y la bajaba inmediatamente, sonrió al ver aquel gesto acompañado de cierta timidez y no pudo más que acercarse a ella como una polilla atraída por la luz.

A medida que se acercaba veía como Lena se volvía de espaldas, se frenó decepcionada por no poder seguir contemplándola pero descubrió que el cristal reflejaba su figura y que podía ver perfectamente que aquella mirada verde seguía triste, que su respiración se entrecortaba ligeramente y que se había secado una lagrima que se había permitido dejar escapar.

Esperó un poco agazapada antes de darse a conocer, no quería violentar a Lena molestándola en un momento de lo que suponía debilidad emocional.

Después de un tiempo prudencial, Supergirl carraspeó haciéndose audible y Lena se giró hacia ella.

-Que susto me ha dado.-

-Discúlpeme, no era mi intención.-

-No se preocupe.- Lena se hizo a un lado y Supergirl entró en la terraza. -¿Qué le trae por aquí?-

-La vi saludándome.-

-¿Me vio?- preguntó algo avergonzada. –He debido de parecerle una estúpida.-

-Nada de eso, al contrario. Me hizo gracia y me gustó que lo hiciese.-

-No la había visto nunca sobrevolar la ciudad de esa manera.-

-Lo hago mucho.- vio a Lena algo abstraída mientras le hablaba y decidió que no había sido buena idea acercarse. –Y creo que debería seguir haciéndolo, siento haberla molestado al acercarme hasta aquí.-

-No se vaya.- Lena la frenó cogiéndola del brazo y un escalofrío asoló a Kara tras ese contacto. -No me ha molestado, siento parecer distraída.-

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Supongo.-

-¿Solo lo supone?-

-Supergirl, ¿a veces no tiene la sensación de que una situación le supera y no sabe cómo seguir adelante?-

-Constantemente.-

-En estos momentos estoy paralizada y no sé como debo de empezar a moverme.-

-Intente vaciar la mente y lo demás empezará a fluir.-

-Es un buen consejo, pero difícil de realizar. Aunque no me haga mucho caso, solo son tonterías personales que en comparación con lo que tiene que combatir todos los días se quedan en nimiedades.-

-Lo personal es lo más difícil de sobrellevar.-

Lena la miró y sonrió como hacía días que no le ocurría.

-Por cierto, gracias por lo de la otra tarde. No sé si llegué a agradecérselo apropiadamente, fue un día de bastantes emociones y puede que no estuviera muy acertada con mis modales.-

-Lena, sus modales son siempre pulcros y no cambiaron ese día, me dio las gracias demasiadas veces por algo que, aunque no me crea, hice gustosamente.-

Supergirl sonrió y Lena la miró pensativa una vez más.

-Estaba tan equivocada con usted.- dijo Lena por fin.

-¿Por qué dice eso?-

-Me resulta raro estar hablando así como si nada con usted. Es difícil superar los años de comentarios odiosos e intransigentes por parte de mi familia, hacia los alienígenas en general y hacia los kryptonianos en particular.-

-Me alegro de que lo esté intentando. Además, la mayoría somos como cualquier humano. Yo llevo tanto tiempo por aquí que ya casi me considero medio humana.-

-¿Tanto tiempo?- preguntó realmente sorprendida. -Pensaba que apenas llevaba un par de años.-

-Llegué hace varios años, simplemente que no me atreví a dar a conocer mis… mis habilidades. Ya ve, todos tenemos nuestras inseguridades.-

-¿Entonces ha tenido una identidad secreta hasta ahora?, o ¿vivía recluida por el estado?, o…- miles de preguntas se le agolparon a Lena tras oír aquella noticia desconcertante.

-Lena, no me siga preguntando. Ya he dicho más de lo que debía.- replicó enfadada consigo misma por haber cometido el error de revelar aquella información. -Todo este tema es clasificado y no puedo seguir hablando de ello, podría poner en peligro a todo el que lo supiera.-

-No veo por qué.-

-Digamos que en estos últimos años me he creado demasiados enemigos que estarían encantados de usar mis debilidades en su favor.-

-Debilidades…- repitió Lena no dándose por aludida.

Supergirl siguió en silencio a la espera de una respuesta cortante por parte de Lena, se estaba dejando llevar por una conversación distendida y era incapaz de separar lo que debía expresar como Supergirl, de lo que sentía como Kara.

-Todas las personas con un mínimo de poder o influencia tenemos enemigos. Y tiene razón, saben exactamente como hacer más daño usando nuestros puntos flacos.-

-¿Y usted cómo lo combate?-

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-¿Cómo hace para sobreponerse a las zancadillas y parecer siempre que tiene el control de todo?-

-Desde muy pequeña me aleccionaron a la hora de exponer mis sentimientos y sobretodo en como evitar hacerlo. Con los años me he rebelado un poco contra mi educación y ya soy capaz de mostrarme un poco más abierta y relajada. Pero tengo muy claro que debo poner límites y separar la Luthor implacable en los negocios, de la Luthor relajada en la intimidad.-

Kara sonrió levemente, ella había tenido la oportunidad y el privilegio de conocer a Lena en la intimidad y era la mejor versión de ella.

-Entonces ya tenemos algo en común, ambas debemos construir una coraza para sobrevivir en nuestro trabajo.- replicó Supergirl.

-Puede que tenga razón. ¿Y usted como lo consigue?-

-Me repito que todo es por un bien mayor e intento regirme por ello.-

-Es usted más altruista que yo.-

-No lo creo. Simplemente nos han tocado vidas diferentes. Cada uno hace lo que puede a su manera.-

-No estoy de acuerdo, con sus poderes sería fácil ser egoísta y en cambio usted es todo lo contrario.-

-Digamos que las dos hemos sabido ser responsables con nuestros privilegios.-

-Es usted muy amable, pero no tiene nada que ver lo que hace usted con lo que yo hago.- Lena miró a Supergirl a los ojos y por primera vez vio a través de ellos y descubrió que habían sentimientos reales tras esa capa y esa actitud distante. –Sabe, nunca me lo había planteado hasta ahora porque sistemáticamente siempre damos por hecho su presencia en cualquier suceso, pero su vida tiene que ser muy sacrificada.- Lena se acercó un poco y abrazó a Supergirl en un acto espontáneo de agradecimiento. –Gracias por el trabajo que hace.-

Kara se puso rígida ante ese acercamiento, pero pronto cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en aquel abrazo que tanto había echado de menos. Correspondió abrazándola ella también y sin darse cuenta de sus propios actos apoyó levemente la cabeza sobre el hombro de Lena recreándose en la paz que desprendía aquel cuerpo.

Lena se sorprendió de sus propios actos, no se consideraba una persona cariñosa y no solía ir abrazando a la gente, pero intuía que Supergirl podría estar demasiado sola y necesitar algún tipo de muestra de afecto. No podía creer como habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo. Hacía pocos días se habían enzarzado en duros diálogos cargados de acusaciones y desconfianza, y ahora ahí estaban, fundidas en un abrazo y tratándose casi como amigas. Notó como Supergirl apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y sonrió ante aquella actitud, podía parecer dura, pero necesitaba conectar con las personas como cualquier ser humano.

De repente Supergirl se separó enseguida y Lena se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Lena preocupada.

-He oído una pequeña explosión.- Supergirl rastreó levemente la ciudad en busca de alguna evidencia, pero no encontró nada.

-¿Ve algo?-

-No, aparentemente no hay humo.-

-Ya le he hecho perder mucho el tiempo.- se disculpó. -Espero que no sea nada grave.-

-Parecía una explosión muy pequeña y no se oyen gritos, puede ser cualquier cosa, pero no obstante debo investigarlo.-

-Lo entiendo. Gracias por pasarse por aquí. Tenga cuidado.-

-Usted también.-


	32. Chapter 32

**Hola de nuevo. He tardado un poco más en actualizar, pero es que me está costando más tiempo del previsto darle la forma que quiero a este tipo de escenas.**

 **Gracias por la paciencia y por seguir leyendo la historia.** **MJ Project** **,** **MariaD24** **,** **crazydemix** **,** **sure24** **y** **Fanfictioner sq** **gracias por vuestros comentarios siempre positivos y alentadores.**

 **¿Seguimos?**

Supergirl salió volando hacia el DEO, estaba tan concentrada en aquel espontáneo abrazo que no había estado demasiado atenta a la explosión y no era capaz de discernir por qué parte de la ciudad había ocurrido.

Le había gustado compartir ese momento con Lena, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la había notado relajada, distendida e incluso le pareció que disfrutaba de aquella simple conversación. Echaba de menos verla así y se entristeció pensando en si volverían a tener ese tipo de normalidad entre ellas. Ninguna de las dos se comportaba ya de forma relajada cuando se encontraban, todo se había precipitado hacia una maraña de sentimientos que no eran capaces de canalizar en la misma dirección.

Una nueva tanda de pequeñas explosiones sonsacó a Supergirl de aquellos pensamientos que se habían convertido en rutinarios, agudizó el oído en un intento de ubicarlos pero seguía sin saber localizar el origen de las mismas.

-Kara, ¿me escuchas?- Alex estaba utilizando el dispositivo que siempre llevaba para hablar con Supergirl.

-Sí, estoy sobrevolando la ciudad, acabo de escuchar unas pequeñas explosiones, pero muy leves, como si estuvieran amortiguadas.-

-Sí, las hemos visto. Mi fuente nos ha avisado de actividad inminente en la central nuclear, acabamos de llegar con Hank y varias patrullas armadas.-

-¿CADMUS?-

-Quien si no. Hay bastante movimiento de sus hombres por aquí, pero no hemos visto a Lilian Luthor por ninguna parte. De momento estamos a la espera, han maniatado a punta de pistola a los vigilantes de seguridad que estaban fuera de la central, pero no parece que vayan a hacerles daño. Las explosiones que has oído son porque han reventado varias cerraduras para poder entrar en el edificio. Cuando entren todos los rodearemos para que sea más fácil abatirlos.-

-Voy ahora mismo hacia allá.-

-Kara, primero echa un vistazo por L-corp, hemos mandado otro coche para reforzar la vigilancia por si también hay actividad anormal por ahí.-

-Acabo de salir del edificio y no hay nada nuevo.-

-¿Estabas ahí? ¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-No, solo hablaba con Lena.-

-¿Le has sonsacado algo de CADMUS?-

-No hemos hablado sobre ello.-

-Entonces ven deprisa.- le dijo un tanto molesta. –Estamos posicionados en la zona sur a la espera de ver cuáles son sus siguientes movimientos, de momento siguen entrando hombres y hay algunos que se están moviendo al resto de las entradas para vigilarlas. No hagas nada por tu cuenta, necesitamos el factor sorpresa.-

-Seré sigilosa. Llego en dos minutos.-

Supergirl aceleró el vuelo, llegó antes de lo previsto a la central nuclear y elevó su posición para ver la distribución de la escena, sin ser vista.

Gran parte de la central nuclear estaba recubierta de plomo y no podía ver a través de ella, pero había una docena de hombres con armas de gran calibre apostados fuera en todas las entradas de la central. Un ataque tan masivo solo podía significar que estaban en lo correcto e iban tras el isotopo radiactivo, había sido un acierto no actuar inmediatamente cuando descubrieron los planes de CADMUS y decidir confiscar el isotopo que necesitaban. Por un segundo su mente se abstrajo y se permitió el lujo de agradecer que estuvieran allí y no en L-corp, eso significaba que Lena no tenía nada que ver con CADMUS.

Se volvió a concentrar desechando rápidamente ese pensamiento y se fijó en una zona más alejada pero con buena visibilidad donde se encontraban los hombres del DEO con Hank y Alex a la cabeza del mando. La cierta tranquilidad de la escena dejaba entrever que no habían sido descubiertos y esto les daba cierta ventaja a la hora de manejar la situación.

Supergirl aterrizó sin hacer ruido al lado de su hermana que estaba hablando con Hank. A sus espaldas había un nutrido grupo de hombres armados que esperaban con cierto nerviosismo las órdenes a seguir. Se acercó con sigilo y enseguida quiso ponerse al corriente de todo lo que había sucedido.

-Alex, Hank.- saludó. -¿Cuántos han entrado?-

-No lo sabemos con exactitud.- contestó su hermana. -Cuando hemos llegado hemos visto entrar a una veintena de hombres, pero parece que ya habían comenzado con la operación, ya habían reventado alguna entrada y los hombres de seguridad ya habían sido reducidos, así que no estamos seguros.-

-Fuera yo he contabilizado doce hombres con bastante armamento, están divididos en grupos de dos vigilando cada una de las seis salidas. No parece que tengan más grupos de apoyo fuera de este perímetro.-

-Winn se ha quedado en la central investigando radiofrecuencias o señales que puedan ser compatibles con algún tipo de control remoto que pueda accionar algún arma.- explicó Hank. –Si nos dispararan con algún misil activaremos las contramedidas, pero si no funcionana tendrías que actuar rápido, Supergirl.-

-Estaré atenta.-

-No hace falta que os diga que si alguien dispara dentro de la central estamos jodidos, ¿no?- susurró Alex.

-No creo que CADMUS quiera radiar toda la ciudad.-

-Ya me espero cualquier cosa de ellos.-

Hank volvió a mirar con los prismáticos, poco había variado la posición de aquellos sicarios con respecto al vistazo anterior. Hank se acercó de nuevo a Alex y Supergirl y mutó su forma para llevar la misma vestimenta que los hombres de CADMUS, si los descubrían quería poder pasar algo más desapercibido durante un tiempo.

-No os preocupéis, he intentado minimizar los riesgos. Todos nuestros hombres tienen órdenes específicas de disparar solo si hay un tiro limpio y llevan armas de calibre bajo para que la bala no produzca orificio de salida.-

-¿Cuál es el plan, Hank?- preguntó Supergirl.

-Hemos hablado con el director de la central y nos ha dicho que al ser tarde está trabajando el personal mínimo, pero aun así hay una treintena de personas trabajando, sin contar con el personal de seguridad que ya han diezmado. La buena noticia, si es que en estos casos la hay, es que no nos tenemos que preocupar porque roben nada, ya que lo que buscan no está, así que nuestra prioridad absoluta es mantener a salvo a los trabajadores y evitar que se produzca un accidente nuclear.-

-¿Y Lilian Luthor?-

-No la hemos visto.- se adelantó a decir Alex. -Puede que haya entrado dentro la primera, pero no podemos asegurarlo.-

-Yo tampoco la he visto, de hecho no puedo ver nada de lo que sucede dentro, la mayor parte de la central está cubierta con plomo, así que me temo mucho que entraremos a ciegas.-

-Supergirl, luego nos preocuparemos sobre como entrar en la central, pero primero debemos encargarnos de los hombres de fuera. Tiene que ser un ataque coordinado y sobretodo silencioso.- Hank aleccionaba a su equipo sobre como debían actuar. -Supergirl, ¿oyes comunicaciones?-

Supergirl agudizó el oído, pero una señal a baja frecuencia hacía que no pudiera escuchar nada más que un pitido.

-Han bloqueado mi escucha. Aunque no saben que estamos aquí, están preparados por si apareciéramos.-

-Supergirl, ten mucho cuidado.- Alex tomó la mano de su hermana. –Puede que no esperen al DEO pero seguramente si que están más preparados por si apareciera Supergirl, lo que significa que puedes correr mayor peligro que el resto de nosotros.- el tono de Alex sonó preocupado.

-Alex, estamos todos en esto y hay riesgo para todos, pero todos somos un equipo, estamos preparados y sabemos como combatirlos.- Kara apretó también la mano de su hermana y le sonrió intentando tranquilizarla. -Así que no te preocupes por mí, concentrémonos en la misión y empecemos cuanto antes.-

Hank terminó de dar las órdenes pertinentes y enseguida tres grupos de cinco hombres cada uno, salieron en dirección a las salidas que se encontraban más alejadas y que por lo tanto no tenían visibilidad con el resto de los grupos. Pusieron los silenciadores a sus armas y en un ataque bien coordinado comenzaron a atacar a los hombres que se encontraban vigilando las salidas uno, dos y cinco. Fue relativamente fácil desarmarlos, amordazarlos y esposarlos evitando que dieran la voz de alarma.

-Quedan otros tres grupos, debemos darnos prisa antes de que intenten contactar entre ellos y vean que no les contestan.- dijo Alex con la respiración entrecortada por los nervios del momento.

-Hemos confiscado sus radios, ahora sabremos cuando actuarán.-

Hank comprobó las diferentes emisoras de la radio, pero en ninguna había ningún tipo de comunicación.

-No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Aunque ahora no haya comunicación nos estamos quedando sin tiempo y debemos actuar de forma inmediata. Los tres grupos que quedan tienen visibilidad plena entre ellos así que debe ser un ataque inmediato y sincronizado.- Hank miró a Alex y dijo en voz alta lo que ella ya sabía. -Me temo que no nos queda más remedio que eliminar definitivamente a dos de los tres grupos que quedan. Supergirl, el tercero podremos ambos atacarlo pillándolos por sorpresa, pero debemos hacerlo a la vez.-

Supergirl intentó objetar, no le gustaba derramar sangre innecesariamente, pero Alex se le adelantó.

-Hank tiene razón, no tenemos otra opción y ellos no harán concesiones si nos tienen a tiro. Tenemos que evitar por todos los medios que se enteren de que estamos aquí, y debemos actuar rápido, antes de que descubran que no está el isotopo que necesitan.-

-Daré la orden de que cuatro francotiradores se encarguen de las entradas tres y seis. Supergirl, tú y yo nos encargaremos de la entrada cuatro. Alex, mientras encárgate de que el resto de los hombres metan a los detenidos en el furgón para poder interrogarlos luego y asegúrate de que sellen las entradas que hemos despejado, solo vamos a dejar abierta una de las entradas.-

-Pero si pasa algo será imposible sacar a todos por una sola puerta.- intervino Alex.

-Está bien.- Hank cedió, Alex tenía razón, no querían que aquello se convirtiera en una ratonera. -Dejaremos libres las entradas norte y sur.-

Supergirl y Hank llegaron sin hacer ruido y noquearon sin muchos problemas a los dos hombres de CADMUS que vigilaban una de las entradas que quedaban. En ese mismo momento los francotiradores eliminaron de forma certera y silenciosa a los cuatro hombres que aún quedaban en sus puestos y a los que no les había dado tiempo a actuar cuando vieron caer a sus compañeros.

Hank y Supergirl se reunieron con Alex que había seguido toda la operación a través de los prismáticos.

-No sé si estamos teniendo suerte o es que no se esperaban para nada nuestro ataque, pero de momento está resultando todo demasiado fácil.- comentó Alex suspicaz.

-Alex, hemos matado a cuatro hombres y herido a cinco más, no creo que precisamente estemos haciendo un trabajo fácil.-

-No me refería a eso Supergirl. Lo dices como si a mí no me afectaran las muertes, ojala no tuviéramos que enfrentarnos a todo esto. Me refería a que hemos conseguido no llamar la atención y no provocar un aluvión de fuego cruzado.-

-Perdona Alex, no quería insinuar nada. Solo es que me frustra no poder hacer las cosas de otra manera. Y sí, te entiendo cuando dices que todo está resultando demasiado fácil.-

-No cantemos victoria todavía.- interrumpió Hank. -Ahora llega lo complicado. Hay una treintena de trabajadores dentro en unas condiciones que desconocemos y supongo que habrá otros tantos hombres de CADMUS, de los cuales tampoco sabemos que armas llevan ni lo que están dispuestos a hacer… Así que me parece de todo, menos fácil lo que estamos haciendo.-

-Tenéis razón, solo intentaba insuflar ánimos para confrontar lo que nos espera con algo más de optimismo.-

-Venga, no es tiempo de discutir por formalismos. Escuchadme.-

Hank cogió la radio y empezó a dar órdenes a su equipo.

-La agente Danvers, Supergirl y el equipo bravo entraran por la puerta norte. El equipo alfa y yo entraremos por la puerta sur. Y los equipos charlie y delta se dividirán vigilando las salidas y el furgón con los detenidos. Recordad que tienen prioridad los trabajadores y sobretodo evitad balas perdidas… Mucha suerte a todos.- Hank tapó la radio y añadió –Supergirl, tu intenta también usar lo menos posible tus rayos.-

Supergirl iba a contestar cuando de repente una de las radios que habían sustraído a los hombres de CADMUS empezó a emitir información.

-Hemos localizado a todos los trabajadores y los hemos agrupado. Pero no encontramos el isotopo necesario. ¿Por ahí alguna novedad?-

Se hizo un tenso silencio y nadie contestó.

-Repito, ¿alguna novedad?-

Hank apretó varias veces el botón de la radio para que vieran que había actividad, pero no contestó.

-No nos ha llegado bien la respuesta. Esto es como un bunker y la cobertura es mala. Repetid el mensaje.-

Hank acercó dos de las radios para que se acoplasen entre si y que se produjeran interferencias.

-Sin novedad por aquí.- contestó Hank cambiando la voz.

-Repitan la información por favor, sigue habiendo muchas interferencias.-

-Todo está tranquilo aquí fuera.- contestó separando levemente las radios entre sí.

-Estad atentos, la señora Luthor quiere acabar cuanto antes y marcharse de aquí sin armar mucho revuelo.-

Supergirl miró a su hermana que había aumentado el brillo de sus ojos. Tenían una oportunidad única de acabar con CADMUS ahí y en ese momento. Si lograban atrapar a Lilian junto con todos aquellos hombres, sería más fácil desarmar la organización si se quedaba sin una cabeza visible.

De repente escucharon un disparo dentro de la central, Supergirl se levantó dispuesta a entrar rápidamente pero Hank la frenó.

-No podemos entrar así, perderíamos el factor sorpresa.-

Supergirl intentó protestar pero Hank cogió de nuevo las radios y creando interferencias volvió a utilizarlas.

-Hemos oído un disparo, ¿qué ha ocurrido?-

-Tranquilos, mantened las posiciones, no ocurre nada. La señora Luthor ha ejecutado a uno de los trabajadores que intentaba huir.-

Hank se guardó la radio sin contestar, cogió la perteneciente al equipo y comenzó a dar órdenes precisas para entrar inmediatamente en la central de forma coordinada y tranquila y no llevados por los hechos del momento.

-Repito, nuestra prioridad es mantener a los rehenes a salvo y atrapar a Lilian Luthor con vida. Pero si es necesario, disparad a matar, no quiero que ninguno arriesguéis vuestras vidas.-

Alex se levantó para posicionarse con sus hombres, pero Kara la sujetó impidiendo moverse.

-No entres Alex.- suplicó Kara a su hermana.

-Es mi trabajo. Entraremos las dos y nos protegeremos mutuamente.- Alex besó a su hermana en la mejilla y la abrazó fuertemente. -Kara, no nos pasará nada.- le susurró al oído.

Hank esperó a que se separaran y se dirigió a ambas.

-Alex, Supergirl, mucha suerte. Y sobre todo tened mucho cuidado.-

-Tú también Hank.-

Hank dio orden a sus hombres de que le siguieran y se dirigió a la entrada sur. Supergirl llevó volando a su hermana hasta la entrada norte donde su equipo de hombres ya estaba posicionado, esperaron unos segundos y entraron ambos grupos a la vez cuando Hank les hizo la señal pertinente.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lena empezó a recoger los papeles que había esparcido por su mesa, estaba cansada, llevaba muchas horas en ese despacho y tenía ganas de llegar a su casa y darse una larga ducha relajante.

La visita de Supergirl había sido agradable y le había dado un pequeño momento para poder desconectar de todo, pero hacía ya más de media hora que se había ido y no le había quedado más remedio que volver a sumergirse en su trabajo. Solo esperaba que aquello por lo que se había ido no fuera muy grave de solventar.

Salió de su despacho y se acercó a la mesa de Sam, le entregó unos contratos que había firmado a última hora para que los archivara y se quedó un poco más hablando con él.

-Siento haber hecho que te quedaras hasta tan tarde, pero necesitaba terminar estos contratos hoy.-

-No se preocupe, me lo compensa con creces.-

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, a veces creo que este despacho es mi casa, pero no debería de ser la tuya.-

Lena se sentó en la esquina de la mesa de su ayudante, le sonrió cansada y Sam le correspondió.

-¿Cómo sigue tu padre, Sam?-

-Está mejor, los análisis van mejorando y parece que la enfermedad está estancada en una fase inicial.-

-Es buena señal. Me alegro.-

-Gracias por preguntar señorita Luthor.-

-Si necesitas algo ya sabes que tengo contactos en varios hospitales de la ciudad.-

-Gracias.- insistió. –Pero de momento no hace falta.-

Ambos miraron fijamente el ascensor cuando oyeron el timbre característico que indicaba que había llegado a la planta. No había citas previstas ni los de seguridad habían avisado de que alguien estuviera subiendo, así que no sabían qué era lo que había ocurrido.

-Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Lena confundida cuando vio que era ella la que salía del ascensor.

-¿Así recibes a tu madre?-


	33. Chapter 33

**Hola de nuevo. Siento si estoy tardando más de lo esperado en colgar, pero estoy un poco atascada y según que escenas las tengo que reescribir varias veces para que tengan algo de sentido.**

 **Quería daros las gracias por seguir esta historia tan pacientemente. Aunque es una historia SuperCorp, os estoy dando la relación con cuentagotas, pero es que me gusta que sea algo lento y orgánico y parte de una trama total. Así que todavía os agradezco más que sigáis por aquí leyéndome. Muchas gracias a MJ Project, crazydemix, Dey frank y Fanfictioner sq por comentar el capítulo. Os animo a los demás para que hagáis lo mismo.**

 **¿Seguimos?**

Lilian Luthor se acercó a su hija con cara disgustada, nunca había entendido como podía rebajarse a hablar de forma tan cercana con sus empleados.

-Simplemente no te esperaba, llevo muchos días intentando ponerme en contacto contigo sin éxito.-

-He estado muy ocupada.- dijo a modo de disculpa. –He venido porque yo también quería hablar contigo.-

-¡Qué raro, no me han avisado los de seguridad de tu llegada!- se dijo pensativa.

-¿Por qué tendrían que hacerlo?, soy tu madre.-

-Tienes razón.- admitió un tanto avergonzada. –Es que he tenido varios problemas de seguridad últimamente.- se justificó.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo en un sitio... un poco más privado?- Lilian miró a Sam con cierto recelo y éste la saludó cortésmente sin darse por aludido.

-Pasemos a mi oficina.- Lena abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar mientras terminaba de hablar con su asistente. -Sam, cuando termines con estos contratos puedes marcharte y avisa a los de seguridad para que vigilen el despacho y que tengan todo preparado para cuando me marche.-

-Sí señorita Luthor.-

Lena entró y cerró la puerta entre pensamientos confusos sobre porqué su madre había decidido ir a verla sin avisar. Se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla mientras Lilian ponía cara de sorpresa.

-¿Y esto?-

-Estaba preocupada por ti. Llevo varias semanas intentado quedar contigo y no he recibido ni una sola noticia por tu parte.-

Lilian se quitó el abrigo sin darle mayor importancia a aquel gesto de cariño, lo dejó en un sillón más apartado y su hija le preparó una copa de vino como siempre hacía cuando iba a sus oficinas.

-Mamá, te has arriesgado mucho viniendo por aquí, el edificio está vigilado por el FBI.-

-¿Por el FBI?- preguntó Lilian con sorna. -Que ingenua eres.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Lena le entregó la copa de vino y ella se sirvió agua.

-No tengo tiempo para abrirte los ojos ante la nueva realidad, a nivel gubernamental entre otras cosas, que ha supuesto la llegada de tus nuevos amigos extraterrestres a nuestro planeta. Y tampoco he venido a hablar de eso.-

-Estás obsesionada con ese tema. Y no sé a qué realidad gubernamental te refieres, pero me extraña que no te hayan detenido antes de entrar, he oído rumores sobre ti.-

Lena invitó a su madre a sentarse en una de las sillas que estaban enfrente de su mesa y ella misma se sentó en la de al lado.

-No te preocupes, ya me he encargado de distraerles para que no nos molestaran. Un soplo a tiempo siempre es una buena razón para movilizarse y es fácil hacer que miren hacia el lugar que quieres y tenerlos entretenidos el tiempo suficiente.-

-¿Soplo, movilizarse, entretenerlos? ¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Han redoblado la vigilancia en tu edificio y estoy segura de que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta. ¿Qué clase de Luthor eres?-

-No me preocupa, no tengo nada que esconder.-

-No es cuestión de que tengas algo que esconder, es más bien cuestión de amor propio. Oprimen a nuestra familia como si fuéramos terroristas y no se encargan de vigilar a quien realmente puede llegar a ser peligroso.-

Lena no se molestó en contestar a ese último comentario de su madre y siguió con su interrogatorio.

-¿No te interesa saber de qué rumores estoy hablando?-

-¿Te refieres a CADMUS?- preguntó casi distraída.

-¿Lo sabes?- una mueca de asombro apareció en el rostro de Lena.

-No es ningún secreto que nuestra organización se dedica a salvaguardar los intereses de la humanidad.-

-Entonces... ¿Todo lo que me han dicho de ti es verdad?-

-No sé lo que te han dicho de mí, pero presupongo de quien viene tu información y me importan bastante poco las mentiras que te han contado. Lo que sí que me importa es la Tierra y los humanos que vivimos en ella. Y alguien tiene que hacer algo para acabar con este mal llamado turismo extraterrestre que se está convirtiendo en un éxodo masivo de según que razas. Todo lo que hago es única y exclusivamente para salvaguardar a la humanidad de la invasión silente de alienígenas que ya se está produciendo. Nos intentan lavar el cerebro para que creamos que no es así y ponen a una niña rubia y bonita para que sea la cara amable de su sindicato, pero por suerte no todos hemos caído en su farsa. Algunos aun luchamos por lo que creemos justo.-

Lena miraba a su madre con incredulidad, hablaba con tanta pasión que cualquier iletrado tomaría como veraces sus palabras. Dejó el vaso de agua en la mesa y se removió incomoda en su asiento.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo preparándote este discurso pseudo patriótico?- preguntó con algo de sorna.

-No seas descarada Lena, es un tema muy serio.-

-Y tú no seas cínica mamá.- Lena se levantó y decidió que debía prepararse un trago más fuerte. -¿O te tengo que recordar que tu organización y sus hombres han atentado contra mí en varias ocasiones?-

-Mis hombres tenían órdenes explicitas de no hacerte daño a ti o a cualquier otra persona, todo eran pantomimas para conseguir acercarnos a Supergirl.-

-¿Para matarla?-

-Claro que no, hija. No somos asesinos, siempre eran situaciones controladas para conocer los límites de Supergirl. Todo esto tiene el único fin de estudiarla, debemos estar preparados por si en algún momento se revelase contra la humanidad. No es bueno que un solo ser tenga tanto poder.-

-¿Me quieres decir entonces que no queréis matar a los alienígenas?-

-¿De dónde te has sacado esa absurda idea? Solo los estamos investigando para conocer lo que pueden o no pueden hacer. Quizás mis hombres han sido demasiado expeditivos a la hora de hacer el trabajo y te pido disculpas si posiblemente alguna situación se les ha ido de las manos. Pero que yo sepa no te han hecho ningún rasguño y los daños materiales causados han sido mínimos.-

-Desde luego no gracias a ti. Más bien gracias a esos alienígenas que tanto detestas y más concretamente gracias a Supergirl.-

-No te equivoques Lena, todo lo que ha ocurrido ha sido por su culpa. Si no fuera por ellos seguiríamos siendo una familia feliz.-

-Tu memoria te falla, mamá. Dejamos de ser felices mucho antes de que llegara Superman o cualquier otro alienígena.- Lena le dio un trago a su copa y volvió a sentarse en la silla al lado de su madre.

-¿Por qué esa agresividad hacia mí, hija? Primero me das un beso preocupada y luego me atacas de esta manera.-

Lena se quedó un minuto pensativa, eran muchos años de reproches y malos modos, habían caído en la rutina de tratarse de aquella manera y ya lo hacía de forma inconsciente.

-No es agresividad mamá. Lamentablemente, es la forma que tenemos de comunicarnos.-

-Deberías haber aprendido los modales de tu hermano.- le reprochó.

-Que yo sepa Lex está en la cárcel y yo no, algo estaré haciendo mejor que él.-

-Lena, no quiero entrar en estos temas.- Lilian tomó un sorbo de vino y dejó la copa en la mesa. -Solo he venido a verte y a traerte esto.-

Abrió el bolso, sacó un abultado sobre marrón cerrado y se lo ofreció a Lena.

-¿Qué es esto?- Lo cogió extrañada.

-La clave para ser una buena hija.-

-No lo entiendo.-

-Siempre te estas quejando de que no te tomo en serio y de que no valoro todo el trabajo que realizas en esta empresa. Abre el sobre y lee lo que hay dentro, si sigues las indicaciones y haces esto por mí, me harás una madre orgullosa.-

Lena abrió el sobre y sacó varios folios que comenzó a leer inmediatamente mientras su madre la miraba fijamente.

-¿Para qué quieres un isótopo radiactivo?- inquirió sorprendida.

-No necesitas esa información.-

-Si quieres que te lo de, sí que la necesito.-

-Son cosas de mayores, cariño. Tú solo suminístramelo.-

-¿Cariño?- comentó distraída mientras seguía leyendo. -Debe de ser importante, nunca me habías llamado así.-

-Sí, es muy importante.- añadió secamente.

Lena se levantó nerviosa mientras seguía leyendo con detenimiento aquella información.

-¿Qué es el DEO?- Lena nunca había oído hablar de aquello y tenía curiosidad.

-Todo lo que necesitas saber está en esos papeles. No quiero hablar aquí del tema, si te están vigilando pueden haber puesto también micrófonos en el despacho.-

-Tengo tecnología para impedir eso.- explicó algo ofendida por la desconfianza de su madre en su capacidad para proteger sus intereses.

-También podrías estar grabándolo tú.-

-¿En serio mamá?- preguntó incrédula. -Si quisiera entregarte simplemente tendría que gritar Supergirl y ella llegaría aquí en segundos.-

-No creo que fueras capaz de vender a tu madre, pero si fuera así estás en todo tu derecho de ir contra la persona que te ha criado. Aunque creo que eres un poco ingenua al pensar que si una Luthor llamara a Supergirl, ésta se presentaría aquí con tanta inmediatez. Seguro que tiene cosas más importantes en las que concentrarse ahora mismo que en lavarte el cerebro, Lena.-

Lena suspiró cansada, su madre siempre había sabido como hablarle para minarle la confianza y terminar haciendo lo que ella quería y no lo que en realidad Lena deseaba.

-Esto es todo un sinsentido.- dijo volviendo a releer por encima los folios.

-Si ya lo has leído dame los papeles, sé que tienes buena memoria.-

Lena leyó de nuevo los datos importantes, dobló los folios, los volvió a meter en el sobre y se lo entregó a su madre que lo guardó otra vez en el bolso.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Lilian impaciente.

-No te voy a dar el isótopo.- dijo sin un atisbo de duda. -Solo se me ocurre una razón para que quieras algo así. No seré tu cómplice para derramar sangre inocente, de hecho, no sé ni como te has atrevido a preguntármelo.-

-Te estás equivocando Lena, no vamos a matar a nadie.-

-Entonces dame una buena razón para necesitar ese material.-

-Simplemente queremos anular los poderes de aquellos que los tengan.-

Lena la miró inquisitivamente, nunca había sabido leer la cara de su madre, nunca sabía cuando mentía o cuando era realmente sincera, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que era manipuladora y que pocas veces transmitía toda la información, así que seguramente no le estaba explicando toda la verdad, si es que había algo de ella en lo que le decía.

-Tampoco voy a consentir eso.- Lena se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda a su madre. –Cuando me dijeron que eras la líder de CADMUS no pude créelo y te defendí. Mamá, cómo puedes formar parte de un grupo terrorista y encima pedirme ayuda para fomentarlo, como si no fuera nada.-

-¿Grupo terrorista?- preguntó con aire confundido.

Lilian se levantó y obligó a su hija a darse la vuelta para que le mirara a los ojos.

-Lena, piensa un poco y dime quien te ha dado la información que tienes sobre CADMUS. Seguro que Supergirl y personas afines a ella. No te engañes, te están haciendo creer lo que les interesa, te manipulan con medias verdades. Pregunta en el FBI, mira la prensa, nadie habla de CADMUS, si fuéramos tal amenaza no se hablaría de otra cosa.-

-Es información clasificada.-

-Clasificada por Supergirl y por el DEO. ¿Cuándo empezaron a acercarse a ti? Estoy convencida de que fue tras saber que yo estaba involucrada con CADMUS. Si tan segura estás de que Supergirl vela por tus intereses haz la prueba. Ponte en peligro y grita su nombre, a ver cuanto tarda en acudir. ¿Estarías dispuesta a arriesgar tu vida por tu confianza en Supergirl?-

Lena tuvo un momento de debilidad y comenzó a creer en las palabras de su madre, tenía gran parte de razón en lo que decía, no confiaba totalmente en Supergirl y en sus cambios de actitud con respecto a ella. Aunque al principio se había rebelado contra la creencia de que su madre formaba parte de CADMUS, siempre había creído ciegamente lo que Supergirl o Alex Danvers le habían dicho sobre aquella organización y quizá no era toda la verdad.

-Tienes razón.- admitió a regañadientes. -Puede que me manipulen, las personas que me importan tienen ese poder y ya debería estar acostumbrada.- Lena preñó su mirada con cierto rencor. -Pero ya no sé ni quien lo hace. Así que prefiero quedarme al margen de toda vuestra lucha, me ha costado mucho desligarme de todo lo malo que representa el apellido Luthor y no quiero que nada lo arruine. Yo aspiro a mejorar este mundo, esté quien esté en él, no a destruirlo.-

-Haz lo que quieras Lena, pero debes cuidar a tu familia. Cuando tus supuestos amigos dejen de necesitarte, al final tu familia es lo último que te quedará.-

-La familia debería estar de forma incondicional para eso y no por lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer. Mamá, no me vas a chantajear con ese alegato.-

Lilian miró el reloj, llevaba demasiado tiempo en ese despacho y no podía arriesgarse a estar mucho tiempo más. Se levantó y cogió su abrigo.

-Piensa en lo que has leído, tienes toda la información y sabes la dirección. Medítalo esta noche y ya me contestarás.-

-No tengo nada que pensar ni esta noche ni ningún otro día. No voy a proporcionarte el isótopo.- dijo contundente.

-Está bien, como quieras. La oferta seguirá en pie.- volvió a mirar la hora. -Tengo que marcharme, se me está haciendo tarde.-

Lilian se acercó a Lena y la abrazó cogiéndola por sorpresa.

-Cuídate hija.-

-Tú también mamá.-

-Aunque no lo creas te quiero.-

Lena no respondió a aquellas últimas palabras, esperó a que su madre se fuera y se terminó de un trago la copa que se había preparado. Estaba desconcertada tras la conversación con su madre. Todo había sucedido demasiado deprisa y las dudas y la confusión se habían instalado en la mente de Lena con una fuerza desmedida. En pocos minutos su madre había desmontado todo su mundo y ya no sabía en quien debía confiar. CADMUS, un determinado isótopo radiactivo, el recién descubierto DEO, Alex Danvers y Supergirl aparecían en aquel manifiesto que le había entregado su madre y que quería que acatase sin preguntar.

Por otra parte Supergirl había parecido sincera e interesada esos últimos días y había empezado a confiar en ella, quizá demasiado ciegamente. Al fin y al cabo su madre no dejaba de ser la poca familia que le quedaba y aunque no pudiera confiar totalmente en ella, nunca había sobresalido por su sadismo o por ser una persona agresiva, quizá CADMUS no era lo que podía parecer en un primer momento y Supergirl había magnificado la situación.

Salió a la terraza para despejarse un poco, le había empezado a doler la cabeza y seguía aturdida. Se asomó un poco y miró al vacío. La propuesta de su madre volvió a oírse nítida en su mente. ¿Realmente estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por toda la confianza depositada en Supergirl? Ella le había dicho que podía avisarla en cualquier momento y Lena la creyó.

-Supergirl.- gritó absurdamente hacia la noche.

Se quedó unos minutos esperando y nada ocurrió. No sabía muy bien que esperaba que sucediera, evidentemente Supergirl tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que no ocuparse de ella, pero en un lugar recóndito de su corazón, sintió una decepción que no podía admitir.

Entró de nuevo al despacho, apagó el portátil y abrió la puerta para terminar de organizar su seguridad.

-Que preparen el coche, ha sido un día muy largo y quiero irme a casa.-

-Sí, señorita Luthor.-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cuando entraron a la central recorrieron varios pasillos hasta llegar a una sala grande con mucho aparataje. El panorama que vieron distaba mucho de lo que habían imaginado. Con el súper oído mermado de Supergirl y con el edificio cubierto de plomo, no habían podido ver que una decena de trabajadores habían sido abatidos y estaban tirados en el suelo junto a varios regueros de sangre. Cinco trabajadores más estaban amordazados y agrupados en otra esquina de aquella sala mientras cinco hombres les apuntaban a la cabeza con metralletas silenciadas.

Alex hizo una señal a sus hombres y se posicionaron en seguida apuntando a la cabeza de los hombres armados. Miró en derredor y aparentemente no había nadie más. Supergirl intentó ver más allá de las paredes pero también estaban forradas de plomo y la visión era nula.

-Supergirl.- susurró Alex. –Debemos acabar con ellos, si simplemente los atacamos les dará tiempo de dar la voz de alarma o incluso de disparar sus armas y son demasiados para que puedas encargarte de todos ellos a la vez.-

-Lo sé.-

-En cuanto dé la orden dispararán con los silenciadores, tú procura proteger a los trabajadores por si algo saliera mal, están habiendo demasiadas muertes de gente inocente. No estábamos preparados para un ataque de esta magnitud.-

-Para un gran ataque sí, pero no para este grado de violencia y ensañamiento. Los hemos subestimado totalmente creyendo que respetarían más la vida humana.-

Supergirl se elevó y se puso en un ángulo donde no podían verla, esperó a que su hermana diera la orden y cuando sus hombres dispararon ella cogió las armas evitando que hicieran ruido en la caída o que pudieran dispararse accidentalmente.

-Manténganse tranquilos.- susurró Supergirl acercándose a los trabajadores. -Hemos venido para ayudarles. Por favor, no hagan ruido.-

Alex y el resto del grupo llegaron enseguida a la zona. Comprobaron que no había supervivientes entre los trabajadores que habían asesinado los hombres de CADMUS y comenzaron a desatar a los que aún seguían con vida.

-Señor, ¿qué ha ocurrido?- Supergirl separó del grupo a un hombre pequeño y enjuto que parecía ser el que estaba un poco más tranquilo que el resto.

-Soy James, jefe de la sección cinco. Todo es muy confuso, ha ocurrido tan deprisa... Estábamos trabajando y de repente entraron unos hombres armados y comenzaron a amenazarnos si no les dábamos información sobre un isotopo. Como ninguno sabíamos nada comenzaron a ejecutarnos y mataron a los que intentaron huir tras el primer disparo.-

-¿Cuántos trabajadores más hay en la central?-

-Sin contar con el personal de seguridad que tenía que estar fuera, dentro quedarán quince personas más.-

-¿Y habéis podido contactar con ellos?-

-No hemos tenido noticias de los otros sectores, pero oímos un disparo y varios hombres de aquí salieron hacia las otras alas.-

-¿Sabe cuántos hombres armados han entrado?-

-En esta sala unos doce contando a los cinco que acaban de abatir, pero no sé nada más.-

-Yo conté catorce.- Una chica más joven, vestida con un mono y con una identificación en el pecho que ponía ingeniera se acercó con más información.

-¿Estás segura Kate?- quiso saber James.

-Sí, en la sala entraron doce y cuando escuchamos el disparo vi como salían siete, pero desde donde estaba pude ver como hablaban con otros dos hombres que estaban fuera.-

-¿Dijeron algo o visteis algo raro que pueda ayudarnos?-

James y Kate se miraron y ambos negaron con la cabeza.

-Lo siento estábamos muy nerviosos, creo que nadie vio nada más que las bocas de las armas.-

-Lo entiendo. Han hecho un gran trabajo, muchas gracias por la información. Son todos muy valientes.-

-Supergirl, tiene que ayudar al resto.- suplicó otro trabajador acercándose. -Esta gente está loca no han dudado ni un momento en disparar.-

-Lo haremos. Y sé que es difícil pero intenten hacer memoria, cualquier pequeño detalle podría ser de ayuda.-

James y Kate se fueron con el resto de sus compañeros y Alex se reunió con su hermana.

-Debemos avisar a Hank. Por lo que sabemos quedan quince trabajadores, aunque viendo esta dantesca escena y sabiendo que Lilian Luthor ha matado a alguno más, seguro que el número ha disminuido.-

-Alex, primero debemos sacar a esta gente de aquí. Aún no están a salvo.-

-Tienes razón.-

Alex se acercó al grupo que aún estaba siendo atendido y empezó a dar órdenes para que tres agentes del DEO evacuaran al personal civil inmediatamente.

-Yo me quedo.- dijo el jefe de sección. –Conozco esta central como la palma de mi mano, os puedo ayudar.-

-No, es muy peligroso.- le interrumpió Alex.

-Esos era mis compañeros, quiero ayudar.-

-Yo también me quedo.- dijo Kate. -Hay que apagar los reactores cuanto antes, si ocurre algo esto puede convertirse en un polvorín.-

-Está bien. Kate, yo iré contigo y te ayudaré en lo que me digas. Supergirl, habla con James para que te de la mejor estrategia para abordar el resto de salas. El resto ya sabéis lo que debéis hacer.-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lilian Luthor salió del edificio de L-corp decepcionada, realmente tenía la esperanza de que su hija recapacitara y le diera el isotopo que necesitaban.

Había sido convincente en su discurso, y había visto como las defensas de su hija caían con cada palabra que decía, pero aun así no había dado su brazo a torcer y se iba a ir de allí sin el isotopo necesario.

Subió al coche pensativa y se quedó unos segundos sentada sin decir nada. El siguiente paso estaba claro, lo habían estudiado todo meticulosamente, pero hubiera preferido que todo se solucionara de una forma mucho más sencilla.

Cogió el teléfono y miró los mensajes. Todo iba según lo previsto, sus hombres estaban cumpliendo con su parte y ella tenía que cumplir con la suya.

-"No he conseguido el isótopo".- mensajeó. -"Seguimos con el plan alternativo. Esperad el momento adecuado y cogedla. Sobre todo recordad que muerta no nos sirve de nada".-

Guardó el móvil y miró por la ventanilla del coche. Su hija no tardaría en irse, los hombres de seguridad ya estaban preparando el coche para la salida de Lena.

-Vámonos de aquí.- le espetó al conductor.

-Sí señora Luthor.-


	34. Chapter 34

**Seguimos...**

Unos ruidos provenientes de la radio de CADMUS hicieron que Alex pidiera silencio a todos. Intentaron descifrar lo que decían, pero parecían palabras inconexas.

-Alex, ¿Cómo vais con los reactores?- preguntó Supergirl mientras seguía hablando con James sobre un plano de la central.

-Ya casi estamos terminando pero…-

Unos disparos provenientes de la sala contigua frenaron las palabras de Alex que de forma instintiva se guareció detrás de una de las mesas. Un grito de dolor inundó la sala, Kate había sido alcanzada en la pierna por una bala y estaba tendida en el suelo bajo el fuego cruzado. Alex intentó ayudarla pero las balas caían muy cerca y no tenía visibilidad para devolver el fuego.

Supergirl puso a James y al resto de los agentes a salvo y llegó hasta Kate evitando con su cuerpo que pudieran herirla más. Vio a dos hombres que acaban de entrar en la habitación y voló rápidamente hacia ellos mientras intentaba que ninguna de las balas que le impactaban saliera rebotada y dañase alguna estructura peligrosa.

Se deshizo rápidamente de ellos y volvió al lado de Kate que seguía retorcida de dolor.

-Kate, tranquila, ahora mismo te saco de aquí. Intenta aguantar el dolor.-

-Supergirl, Alex, Hank.- Winn utilizó el dispositivo para poder comunicarse con los tres a la vez. –Han activado un misil de corto alcance. Supergirl tienes que darte prisa, está demasiado cerca y nuestras contramedidas no llegarán a tiempo.-

Supergirl miró a Alex con preocupación, estaba claro que habían sido descubiertos y la misión de rescatar a los trabajadores con vida iba a ser un fiasco, solo esperaba que por lo menos pudieran detener al máximo número de agentes de CADMUS y a Lilian Luthor.

-Vete. Yo me encargo de sacar de aquí a Kate y a James.- Alex y James cogieron a Kate y la ayudaron a incorporarse. –A todas las unidades.- Comunicó Alex por radio mientras andaban hacia la salida. -Hemos sido descubiertos y estamos bajo una amenaza real. Debemos evacuar la central cuanto antes con todo el personal civil que queda. Actúen con cautela, pero con premura.-

Supergirl salió volando rápidamente y se puso en contacto con Winn. Con el pitido constante que interrumpía su súper oído no lograba oír el ruido del motor del misil, así que necesitaba que le dijera la dirección de procedencia para poder localizarlo.

-Llega por el sur, está a unos tres kilómetros de distancia de donde estás.-

-¿Sabes tamaño o carga?-

-Es de tamaño medio, pero no sabemos la carga. Por su estructura no parece que tenga detonador, por lo que seguramente detonará al contactar con su objetivo.-

-¿Eso qué significa?-

-Que no puedes frenarlo, deberás cambiar su rumbo sin ser demasiado brusca para que no crea que ha colisionado con algo y se detone automáticamente. Intenta alejarlo de la ciudad y nosotros lo detonaremos desde aquí.-

Supergirl siguió las indicaciones de Winn, voló hacia el misil y se puso en su cola haciendo que se elevara y aumentara la velocidad para alejarlo más rápidamente de la central nuclear.

Alex seguía acompañando a James y a Kate, que se detenía en numerosas ocasiones a causa del dolor. Se cruzaban con los hombres del DEO que siguiendo sus indicaciones entraban a la central para repeler el ataque y terminar con el secuestro de los trabajadores.

-Supergirl.- dijo Hank por la radio. –Necesitamos que vengas cuanto antes. Hemos localizado a otro grupo de civiles pero el fuego que recibimos es intenso y no podemos ni acercarnos. Esto es una auténtica batalla campal.-

Kara imprimió más velocidad, necesitaban deshacerse cuanto antes de ese misil, estaban perdiendo un tiempo precioso.

-Winn, ¿cuánto falta?- Preguntó ansiosa.

-Acabamos de activar las contramedidas, pero necesitamos que lo alejes un par de kilómetros más. Con eso será suficiente.-

Supergirl lo soltó cuando Winn le dio la orden y volvió a la central lo más rápido que pudo.

-Hank, voy para allá. Dime la disposición de los hombres.-

-Estamos dos salas más al este de donde estabais vosotros. Hemos abatido a cinco hombres de CADMUS, pero quedan diez más que han sitiado al resto de los civiles y no logramos romper su cerco sin asegurar la integridad de los secuestrados.-

-¿Y Lilian Luthor?-

-No está aquí, deben de haber más hombres por el ala oeste. Acabo de hablar con los grupos que vigilan las salidas y nadie ha salido de aquí excepto los trabajadores que habéis liberado.-

Supergirl entró de nuevo en la central y vio a los hombres del DEO agazapados sin poder maniobrar por la cantidad de balas que estaban recibiendo. Contabilizó tres agentes heridos que no revestían de gravedad pero que debían ser sacados de ahí cuanto antes.

Voló rápidamente hacia los hombres de CADMUS y mientras expulsaba aire hacia varios que estaban en un lateral, descubrió como el resto iban dejando las armas en el suelo y elevando los brazos sobre sus cabezas, en señal de rendición.

Hank y sus hombres se acercaron y los esposaron, mientras desataban a los trabajadores que se habían tumbado en el suelo cuando escucharon los primeros disparos.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntó Hank.

-Creo que ninguno estamos heridos.- contestó una señora con el pelo cano y cara de asustada mientras echaba un vistazo al resto de los compañeros.

-¿Quedan más trabajadores?-

-No estamos seguros. Vimos como otro grupo de hombres armados se dirigían hacia la sala principal y amenazaban a nuestros compañeros, pero acto seguido oímos un disparo, así que no sabemos que ha podido ocurrir con ellos.-

-El director de la central nos ha dicho que había treinta trabajadores en este turno, ¿sabe si vino alguien más o si se ausentó alguno?-

-Un momento.- La señora mayor se acercó al ordenador y consultó los partes de incidencias. –Todos fichamos cada vez que entramos o salimos. Según este informe deberíamos ser exactamente treinta.-

-Muchas gracias señora.- le agradeció Hank –Ahora los sacaremos inmediatamente de aquí.-

Supergirl había escuchado toda la conversación y se acercó a Hank con cara seria.

-Hank, hemos encontrado a diez civiles muertos y han herido a otra más.-

-¿Diez civiles muertos? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?-

-No lo sabemos, cuando entramos ya estaban abatidos. Debieron usar los silenciadores y no logramos escucharlos. Logramos salvar a los cinco que aún seguían con vida.-

-Quince civiles más siete más que acabamos de salvar… Aún quedan ocho, esperemos encontrarlos a todos con vida, aunque mucho me temo que tendremos que contar más bajas.-

Supergirl, Hank y una veintena de hombres recorrieron la sala y comenzaron a entrar en el resto de los pabellones que quedaban por revisar.

-Esperad.- dijo nerviosa Supergirl. –Veo gente dentro de lo que parece un almacén. Contabilizo ocho y parecen maniatados.- Comprobó que la puerta no tenía ningún dispositivo de deflagración y rápidamente la arrancó y descubrió al resto de los trabajadores que seguían con vida.

Los agentes del DEO se apresuraron a sacarlos de allí y les quitaron las esposas y las mordazas comprobando que no había ningún herido más.

-¿Dónde están los hombres que los secuestraron?-

-No lo sabemos, nos metieron aquí sin hacer preguntas y al poco rato oímos como sus voces se alejaban hasta que supusimos que se habían ido de la sala. El resto del tiempo solo silencio absoluto hasta que hemos comenzado a oír disparos. ¿Cómo están el resto de los compañeros?-

-Ahora les acompañaran con algunos de ellos. En cuanto tengamos más información les iremos informando.- dijo Hank emitiendo parte de lo ocurrido. -Escoltadlos a la salida.- ordenó a los agentes. -Que reciban ayuda médica y cuando estén un poco más enteros recoged sus datos y que identifiquen a los fallecidos.-

-Sí señor.-

-Supergirl. Tenemos que sitiar la central, que sepamos ya no hay civiles, pero tiene que haber más hombres de CADMUS, sin contar con Lilian Luthor. Vamos a intentar acorralarlos hasta que no…

Varias ráfagas de disparos interrumpieron la conversación, el ruido provenía de la zona que aún no habían investigado.

Hank cogió la radio para descubrir qué grupo de sus hombres estaba involucrado, pero entonces la radio de CADMUS empezó a emitir un mensaje.

-A todos los hombres. Replegaos, hemos caído en una trampa, nos estaban esperando. Dejad a los rehenes e intentad salir de la central, si os veis atrapados no opongáis resistencia, la cobardía no está en la rendición.- Hubo una pausa y otro mensaje se oyó por una frecuencia diferente. -Estamos atrapados en la central, nada ha salido como pensábamos y no tenemos el isótopo. Cambiamos inmediatamente al plan B. Id a L-corp y cogedla con vida.-

-Lena.- dijo en voz alta Supergirl.

Su primer impulso fue salir disparada hacia su despacho, pero estaban en plena misión y no podía rehuir lo que estaban haciendo ahí.

Hank la miró con admiración, sabía lo que sentía por Lena Luthor e intuía que le estaba costando un mundo no salir volando rápidamente de allí.

-Supergirl. Con los rehenes a salvo y los hombres de CADMUS acorralados poco más puedes hacer aquí que no podamos hacer nosotros. Ve a L-corp, y avisa a nuestros hombres allí apostados. Me acaban de decir que no logran contactar con ellos. Pero no sabemos si es por la mala cobertura de la central o por algo más.-

Hank evitó decir lo que estaba pensando, tampoco Winn había podido contactar con ellos y si los habían atacado era muy posible que Lena estuviera corriendo la misma suerte en esos momentos. Supergirl era lista y ya habría sacado sus propias conclusiones por ella mima pero también callaba, si alguien lo decía en voz alta esa alternativa se hacía cada vez más creíble.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Un nudo en el pecho de Kara evidenciaba los nervios que habían empezado a acumularse en ella. Todo había salido demasiado mal y si ahora Lena también se veía involucrada por su ineptitud no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Llegó rápidamente a L-corp y voló directamente hasta la terraza del despacho de Lena. Las luces estaban apagadas y aparentemente todo estaba en calma. Recorrió el edificio con su visión y su súper oído concentrado en la voz de Lena y no vio ni oyó nada sospechoso. Dos guardias de seguridad haciendo la ronda y otros dos en el control de la entrada hablando animadamente evidenciaban cierta normalidad. Lena debía haberse ido a casa, era tarde y no era una idea descabellada, además si le hubiera ocurrido algo en su despacho la rutina se hubiera roto y el escenario sería mucho más diferente. Debía ir a su piso, pero antes tenía que averiguar porque los agentes no contestaban a las llamadas.

Se acercó a la furgoneta de vigilancia, habían ido tres hombres más para apoyar la guardia diaria de Bill Y Lisa y así evitar cualquier posible eventualidad, pero aún no habían logrado contactar con ninguno de ellos. Antes de entrar utilizó su visión y descubrió los cuerpos de los cinco agentes tirados en el suelo y una neblina que cubría toda la furgoneta. La abrió inmediatamente, aspiró el aire toxico y se elevó rápidamente expulsándolo al aire, fuera del alcance de cualquier persona.

Volvió a la furgoneta e inspeccionó los cuerpos. Dos de ellos habían fallecido pero Bill, Lisa y un tercer agente aún seguían con vida.

-Central, preparen la sala médica, llevo a tres agentes que han sido expuestos a un gas toxico. Y manden varias patrullas, hay dos agentes caídos.-

Supergirl se ocupó rápidamente de sus compañeros y cuando se aseguró de que estaban bien voló hacia el piso de Lena. Nunca un vuelo suyo le había parecido tan largo. Cada segundo que pasaba una sensación de desasosiego se instalaba en su cuerpo y hacía que maldijera todo el tiempo que había perdido con Lena siendo Kara.

No oía gritos de Lena ni de sus hombres, todo lo proveniente de esa dirección eran ruidos propios de la ciudad, nada hacía presagiar nada malo, y aun así Kara estaba aterrada por lo que podía encontrarse.

Se paró en la ventana y rápidamente comenzó a mirar a través de las paredes hasta que descubrió la figura de Lena dándose un baño. Un aire viciado salió por fin de sus pulmones y le permitió seguir respirando con un ritmo más decelerado. Sonrió complacida mientras veía el cuerpo de Lena tapado con la espuma y su cabeza apoyada en la bañera con el pelo recogido en un típico moño que tanto le favorecía.

Había adquirido el mal hábito de espiarla en la cotidianidad de su mundo mientras no la veía y sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía apartar la mirada de Lena cuando tenía la oportunidad de observarla con detenimiento.

Oyó como salía de los labios de Lena un suspiro de lo que parecía placer, no le veía la cara, pero su cuerpo relajado reflejaba un atisbo de tranquilidad. Se imaginó su cara, quizá estaba sonriendo mientras se le iluminaba el rostro, o quizá algún pensamiento rondaba su mente haciendo que se instalara en su boca aquella mueca de fingida autosuficiencia que debilitaba la fortaleza de Kara en más de una ocasión.

Suspiró resignada ante aquel pensamiento frustrante y un peso oprimió su pecho haciéndole ver que una vez más no estaba siguiendo a su corazón y que éste reclamaba su espacio. Hubiera sido tan fácil vestirse de Kara, entrar en aquel piso y dejarse llevar por unos deseos que ambas anhelaban, pero su maldita conciencia hacía horas extras para debatirse entre lo que quería y lo que debía.

Supergirl se mojó los labios, tragó saliva y se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de refrenar sus impulsos lascivos que aquella mujer le provocaba sin más razón que la de existir. Nunca había usado sus poderes de aquella forma, quizá porque nunca se había sentido tan perturbada por nadie, así que hasta ese momento las tentaciones habían sido nulas y ahora no sabía como atajarlas.

Echó un último vistazo antes de obligarse a cerrar los ojos y descubrió como Lena había comenzado a enjabonar sus piernas elevándolas y sacándolas de la bañera, recorriéndolas con un leve masaje.

Se imaginó que era ella quien la enjabonaba, aunque en esos momentos lo que hubiera preferido era ser la esponja. Movió la cabeza aturdida por su actuación frívola en aquellos momentos y se reprochó aquella indigna violación de la intimidad de Lena.

Se acercó más y descubrió que una de las ventanas estaba entreabierta, tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de entrar y llamar su atención para que saliera del baño, pero aún se quedó un rato más esperando, sopesando como darle toda la información sobre su madre, sobre la carnicería de CADMUS en la central nuclear y sobre su más que probable intento de secuestro.

Un ligero sonido sobresaltó a Supergirl, había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos con Lena que no había terminado de escrutar el resto de la casa y ahora un hombre armado estaba en la puerta del baño abriendo decidido la puerta.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hola de nuevo. Os he hecho esperar un poquito con la actualización, pero como veréis es un capítulo más amplio. Quería dejar atado lo máximo posible este capítulo del fanfic ya que seguramente este mes estaré un poco más distanciada de la historia. Intentaré seguir escribiendo pero no tendré tanto acceso a un ordenador, por lo que actualizaré con un espacio mayor de tiempo. Lo iréis comprobando de todas formas y ojala me equivoque.**

 **Como siempre muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios (que me alegran los días) y gracias por seguir leyendo la historia. Espero que sigáis disfrutándola.**

Lena entró cansada en su piso, se quitó inmediatamente los zapatos de tacón, fue al baño y abrió el agua de la bañera mientras echaba jabón y sales de baño. Había sido un día muy largo y necesitaba desconectar un poco para que las pesadillas de todo lo vivido no se instalaran en los sueños de aquella noche.

La conversación con Kara la había agotado anímicamente y el resto del día no había hecho más que empeorar. Entre los líos de Peter y los de su madre ya no sabía como afrontar lo venidero. Estaba convencida de que ninguno de los dos se quedaría al margen de lo ocurrido, tendría noticias de ambos y el no poder controlar aquello la angustiaba sobremanera. No porque tuviera miedo o porque no supiera actuar correctamente ante un nuevo encontronazo, sino porque quería centrarse en Kara y en como conseguir que se abriera a ella y toda su situación personal la frenaba.

Intentó respirar hondo y centrar sus pensamientos y fuerzas en lo que realmente le interesaba. Kara seguía siendo su pensamiento inmediato ante cada situación. La tenía presente constantemente, la echaba de menos en su día a día e inevitablemente su mente hacía referencia a Kara como un mantra cada vez que podía necesitar de su presencia o de su apoyo.

La forma dura y sincera en la que le había hablado aquella mañana no significaba que algo hubiera cambiado, simplemente no quería que aquello que aún no había empezado pudiera terminar porque ella no hubiera sido clara con sus sentimientos. Así Kara no podría tener un atisbo de confusión, ni aferrarse a un posible rechazo.

Lena sonrió burlonamente ante ese pensamiento… ella rechazando a Kara era algo que no podía imaginarse ni en el más loco de sus sueños, de hecho sus sentimientos no habían hecho más que acrecentarse desde el primer momento en que la vio entrando en su oficina.

Así que por mucho que Kara no se dejara llevar y lograra refrenarse, Lena aceleraba sin control y veía nítidamente como sorteaba cada vez con más dificultad el muro de hormigón que Kara insistía en levantar entre las dos.

Y aunque intentaba negarlo para no hacerse tanto daño, en el fondo sabía que cada vez estaba más enamorada de Kara y que no podía evitar aquellos poderosos sentimientos.

Se puso los cascos de música intentando que aquel último pensamiento desapareciera entre el ruido potente de la música y se metió en la bañera para disfrutar de un pequeño momento de relajación.

El agua caliente, la espuma rodeando su cuerpo, el cansancio acumulado y la música cumpliendo con su efecto de evasión hicieron que sin darse cuenta se quedara dormida.

Un pequeño ruido la sobresaltó, se quitó uno de los cascos y escuchó atentamente, pero solo reinaba el más absoluto silencio. Se volvió a poner el casco intentando no asociar ese silencio con la soledad y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el borde de la bañera. No sabía cuanto tiempo se había quedado dormida, pero el agua ya no estaba caliente y empezaba a tener frio, así que decidió que era hora de aprovechar esa brizna de sueño e irse a dormir.

Se estaba terminando de enjabonar cuando de repente vio como la puerta se abría de golpe y entraba Supergirl como un torbellino, empujando a un hombre contra la pared, mientras retorcía el arma de éste con su mano libre.

Lena se quitó los cascos sobresaltada, se levantó de la bañera como un resorte y salió de ella acercándose hacia Supergirl.

-¿Robert?- exhaló Lena sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo en aquella habitación.

-¿A ti también te ha comprado CADMUS?- preguntó Supergirl furiosa mientras no cejaba en su agarre.

-Señorita Luthor.- Robert se dirigió hacia Lena, pero en cuanto la vio desnuda volvió a mirar a Supergirl. –La hemos llamado por teléfono varias veces, como no contestaba queríamos asegurarnos de que estaba bien. Suélteme Supergirl.-

Lena cogió el móvil y comprobó que tenía tres llamadas perdidas de su jefe de seguridad.

-Supergirl suéltelo.-

-No me lo creo. Es todo una patraña.-

Supergirl imprimió más fuerza al agarre, parecía como si le fuera a romper el brazo. De repente notó que Lena posaba su mano encima de la de ella y que como con una caricia intentaba que se relajara. Aquello hizo que se relajara y lo liberara un poco, pero no lo soltó.

-Supergirl, míreme.- suplicó Lena.

Lena acarició el rostro de Supergirl con la mano libre que le quedaba y le obligó a girar la cabeza llamando su atención para que así la mirara a los ojos. Supergirl no opuso resistencia, se volvía débil ante aquellos gestos y poco más tenía que objetar.

-Supergirl, estoy bien y confío en Robert. Suéltelo.- repitió con un tono dulce intentando tranquilizarla.

Kara miró por primera vez a Lena desde que había entrado en aquella habitación. Los nervios porque le pudieran hacer daño habían hecho que únicamente se centrara en el atacante y que sus actos se nublaran transformándose en algún tipo de venganza.

En cuanto vio la cara de Lena y aquella sonrisa sincera se relajó un poco y comenzó a ser consciente de que Lena estaba desnuda delante de ella, mientras le acariciaba la cara y tomaba su mano.

Su cuerpo se tensó, su respiración se aceleró y sin poder evitarlo bajó la mirada durante un segundo y volvió a subirla para concentrarse en aquella preciosa cara, pero recordando que la espuma que Lena aún tenía en su cuerpo dejaba mucho a la vista y poco a la imaginación.

Lena se fijó en el casi imperceptible cambio de dirección de los ojos de Supergirl, era la segunda vez que la pillaba mirándola mientras estaba ligera de ropa o directamente sin ella, pero decidió no taparse avergonzada, siempre se había encontrado cómoda con su cuerpo y además no quería hacer que Supergirl se sintiera mal por haber sido descubierta en su mirada furtiva. Lena intentó no darle a ese gesto más importancia que el de simple curiosidad, pero el que tuviera tanto efecto sobre Supergirl no acababa de entenderlo y le divertía en cierta manera.

Con la imagen de Lena aun fresca en su retina, Supergirl escuchó los pasos de lo que parecían tres personas más, soltó a Robert inmediatamente y con delicadeza puso a Lena entre la pared y ella misma, para protegerla de un posible ataque.

Tres hombres trajeados y con pistolas interrumpieron también en el baño y Supergirl sopló empujándolos de nuevo hacia afuera.

-Supergirl.- intercedió Robert. –Son el resto de mis hombres, habrán subido al oír el escándalo y al no tener noticas de mí.

Lena se acercó más a Supergirl para cubrir su desnudez con su cuerpo, una cosa era que no tuviera complejos y otra muy distinta que su personal la viera desnuda. Se apoyó en el brazo de Supergirl, asomó su cabeza y notando como ésta volvía a ponerse rígida, comenzó a hablar en tono serio a sus hombres.

-¿Robert, me va a contar de una vez que está sucediendo aquí?-

-Sí señorita Luthor.- Robert le dio su arma inutilizada a uno de sus hombres y les indicó que se fueran. -Volved a mantener la posición fuera, todo ha sido un malentendido.- Los tres hombres se fueron algo aturdidos sin entender que había pasado y Robert se dirigió a su jefa obviando la presencia de Supergirl. –Mis hombres vieron a Supergirl en las oficinas y descubrieron que alguien había atacado a los agentes del FBI que desde hace semanas vigilan el edificio. Nos avisaron inmediatamente y la llamamos al móvil para comprobar que todo iba bien. Pero no contestaba, así que decidimos entrar para comprobar qué había sucedido.-

-Siento que todo se haya desarrollado de esta manera.- se disculpó Lena. -Estaba con la música alta en los cascos y no oí el móvil. Robert, gracias por vuestro recelo en el trabajo.-

-No hay de que, señorita Luthor.-

-Puede marcharse.-

Robert salió de la casa de Lena con el desapruebo de Supergirl.

-Tenemos que interrogarle.-

Lena se separó y Supergirl sintió un vacío, había sido agradable notarla durante aquel breve momento y también ver que Lena se comportaba con ella cada vez de forma más natural.

-Supergirl, tengo plena confianza en él. Y todo lo que ha dicho tiene sentido. Si hubiera querido atacarme podría haberlo hecho en el coche de camino hacia aquí y no esperar a que yo estuviera en casa.-

-Como quiera.- Supergirl miraba nerviosa hacia todas las direcciones, evitando mirar a Lena que seguía desnuda. -Siento el desorden.- dijo disimulando.

-No se preocupe, mañana se encargaran de ello.- Lena miró a Supergirl extrañada. –Acabo de caer en que aún no sé exactamente qué está haciendo aquí.-

-He venido porque…-

-Espere.- Lena la interrumpió. -Me estoy quedando fría. ¿Me puede pasar una de esas toallas?-

Supergirl no pudo evitar mirar de nuevo aquel cuerpo, pero lo hizo de forma tan descarada que se sintió en la necesidad de justificarse.

-Me estaba fijando en los hematomas.- señaló. -¿Cómo se encuentra?-

Supergirl le acercó la toalla y Lena se tapó rápidamente. No se avergonzaba de su cuerpo, pero sí de las marcas que Peter había dejado en él a lo largo de los años. Se restregó los brazos intentando aplacar el frio que se estaba instalando con fuerza y puso mayor interés en tapar las cicatrices de las quemaduras de su infancia, no quería tener que dar más explicaciones.

-Totalmente recuperada.-

-¿Ha sabido algo más de Peter?-

-No, nada.- mintió zanjando el tema.

La adrenalina del momento que estaba desapareciendo del cuerpo de Lena y el tema de conversación que estaban abarcando, hicieron que de repente se sintiera débil y desprotegida aunque tuviera a aquella imponente figura delante de ella.

-Está temblando, ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó Supergirl con preocupación.

-Simplemente tengo más frio del que pensaba y además me están aflorando los nervios de lo ocurrido.-

Supergirl usó la visión calorífica en una de las toallas plegadas y se la entregó a Lena.

-Tome, está caliente, le ayudará a encontrarse mejor.-

Aquel simple gesto de Supergirl hizo que Lena sintiera algo de confort en su interior y que una tímida lágrima recorriera sus ojos hasta escapar de ellos. Se quedó descolocada y agradeció el saber que alguien se preocupaba por ella. Lena dejó que la toalla que llevaba puesta se deslizara por su cuerpo hasta los pies y volvió a quedarse desnuda ante Supergirl mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Supergirl se puso nerviosa viendo como Lena seguía sin moverse, desdobló la toalla y la arropó sintiendo como se pegaba a ella en busca de lo que intuía era un abrazo.

La abrazó con miedo de estar malinterpretando aquellas señales, pero Lena no lo rechazó y se quedó en silencio hasta que su cuerpo parecía dejar de temblar.

Supergirl entendía por lo que Lena debía estar pasando, los problemas con Peter y CADMUS, sin contar con que era la directora de una empresa tan enorme como L-corp, no serían fácil de resolver. Y si a eso se le sumaba que ella no hacía otra cosa más que empeorarlo con sus indecisiones y su estupidez casi humana, hacían un bonito quebradero de cabeza para Lena.

Al fin y al cabo Kara jugaba con ventaja, disfrazada de heroína veía a Lena siempre que quería, podía estar cerca de ella como Supergirl y saciar sus ganas de abrazarla o tocarla, tal y como hacía en esos momentos. Quizá esa sensación refrenaba algo sus ganas de dar el paso, ya que de momento podía conformarse con esas pinceladas de relación. Pero Lena solo tenía a Kara para amar y a Supergirl para consolarse.

Lena se separó algo avergonzada por su impropio comportamiento, no estaba acostumbrada a actuar de aquella manera y no sabía cual era el paso siguiente. Así que decidió olvidar todo aquello y hacer como si no hubieran compartido aquel momento íntimo.

-Gracias por la toalla. ¿Le importaría pasar al salón mientras me cambio?-

-No, claro que no.- Respondió Supergirl desconcertada.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El cerco se iba cerrando y en cada sala que iban entrando, los pocos hombres de CADMUS que quedaban desperdigados se iban rindiendo. Ninguno hablaba, no sabían cuantos quedaban ni donde se encontraba Lilian Luthor, pero aunque hubieran hablado, tampoco les hubieran creído.

-Hank. Acabo de llegar al coche de control.- informó Alex por la radio. -Voy a ordenar que escolten a Kate a un hospital y al resto de trabajadores a un sitio seguro.-

-Buena idea. Nosotros estamos rodeando el epicentro de la central, es cuestión de minutos atrapar a los que quedan.-

-Voy para allá.-

-No es necesario Alex. Además Supergirl se ha ido y prefiero que te quedes al margen y organices a los hombres que quedan fuera.-

-¿A dónde ha ido? ¿Por qué no me habéis dicho nada?- preguntó con cierta preocupación.

-Hemos interceptado una señal de radio de CADMUS con órdenes para atrapar a Lena.-

-¿Y?-

-Han atacado la vigilancia de L-corp. Lisa y Bill están siendo tratados, no sabemos si sobrevivirán y los otros dos agentes han fallecido-

-Joder, hemos subestimado totalmente a nuestro enemigo.- dijo frustrada. -¿Y Lena?-

-Supergirl ha dicho que no estaba allí, así que ha ido hacia su piso.-

-Mantenme informada de todo Hank. No vuelvas a dejarme de lado, no tienes porqué intentar protegerme de todo.-

-Lo sé, pero es inevitable. Alex, vamos a entrar. Seguimos en contacto y sigue en alerta, tengo la sensación de que aún no ha acabado todo esto.-

-Suerte.-

Alex se acercó a uno de sus hombres mientras veía como iban saliendo más agentes escoltando a civiles supervivientes y a hombres de CADMUS que no oponían ninguna resistencia.

-¿A cuántos hombres hemos atrapado?-

-No tenemos un contaje oficial, pero en el furgón de momento tenemos a quince.-

-¿Han dicho algo?-

-Nada. Hemos puesto micrófonos y hay una cámara por si se hicieran alguna señal, pero en el furgón nadie se ha movido.-

-Siga vigilando agente, y en cuanto se llene este furgón llevadlos a la nave industrial que tenemos en el sur de la ciudad. No podemos arriesgarnos a llevarlos al DEO sin asegurarnos de que no llevan ningún dispositivo de rastreo.

-Sí agente Danvers.-

Alex se alejó y volvió para comprobar como se encontraba Kate que seguía intentando no aullar de dolor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kara paseaba por el salón nerviosa, no olvidaba que Lena estaba en peligro y que en cualquier momento podía ser atacada. No se fiaba de Robert, miró varias veces hacia la calle pero todo parecía formar parte de la normalidad.

Lena entró en el salón como una aparición, su falta de maquillaje y aquella espesa melena negra que se había dejado suelta, le conferían un aspecto joven muy alejado del que Kara estaba acostumbrada. Supergirl se regodeó en aquella belleza, cerró los ojos y aspiró el perfume tan conocido por ella. Los abrió de nuevo, vio a Lena sonreír tímidamente y se dejó atrapar por miles de sensaciones que la excitaban y le hacían sentir culpable a partes iguales.

-¿Qué es eso de qué han sido atacados los agentes del FBI?- preguntó Lena rompiendo el ensimismamiento de Supergirl.

-No puedo darle mucha información, pero he venido para evacuarla a un sitio más seguro.-

-¿Evacuarme a mí? No diga tonterías.- Lena se sentó en el sofá e invitó a Supergirl a hacer lo mismo.

-No es ninguna tontería, está en peligro.- contestó declinando la oferta.

-A no ser que me ataque alguien de Krypton, estoy a salvo con mis hombres.-

-Se lo está tomando a broma.-

-Es la única forma de tomármelo. Si todas las amenazas de muerte que recibo se hicieran realidad, ésta sería mi décima reencarnación.-

-No es por ninguna amenaza de muerte, quieren secuestrarla.-

-Me preocupa menos todavía. No tendrían a quien pedirle el rescate.-

-Lena, se lo está tomando a broma y esto es algo muy serio.-

-Entonces dígame algo que me lo demuestre.-

-Han muerto dos agentes del FBI que vigilaban sus oficinas y otros dos están muy graves. ¿Le parece lo suficientemente serio?- espetó Supergirl con cierto enfado.

-Lo siento.- dijo levantándose del sofá. -No quería trivializar sus muertes… pero no estoy entendiendo nada. ¿Por qué alguien querría empezar una guerra contra el FBI para secuestrarme?-

Supergirl volvió a andar nerviosa, seguía vigilando los alrededores de la vivienda y agudizando su oído por si escuchaba algo, pero todo seguía en una tensa calma.

-No debería decirle esto, pero quiero que sea consciente del peligro real en el que puede verse envuelta.- Supergirl silenció sus palabras y continuó moviéndose nerviosa. No sabía como se tomaría las noticias sobre su madre y no quería hacer daño a Lena.

-Estese quieta de una vez.- Lena frenó a Supergirl sosteniéndola por el brazo. –Hábleme.- le inquirió tranquila.

-CADMUS ha perpetrado un ataque en la central nuclear. Ha habido demasiadas bajas, sobre todo de civiles, pero también de hombres del FBI y de los propios atacantes.-

-¿CADMUS?- preguntó perpleja. –No puede ser.-

-Lo es, acabo de venir rápidamente de allí porque ahora es usted la que está en peligro. Su madre ha asesinado a varias personas en la central y como ha visto su plan fallido ha ordenado a sus hombres que vinieran a por usted.-

-¿Cuándo ha atacado mi madre a esas personas?- preguntó impasible.

-Hace más de media hora.-

-Entiendo.-

Lena se separó de Supergirl alterada. Se acercó a la mesa y cogió el mando de la televisión mientras su acompañante la miraba sin entender que hacía.

-Y dígame, ¿por qué nadie está informando sobre ese ataque tan masivo?- preguntó mientras pasaba canal tras canal, sin ninguna noticia sobre ello.

-Es información clasificada, no queremos alarmar a la sociedad.-

-¿Sabe lo que me parece a mí?-

-¿Qué?-

-Que me esta mintiendo en todo. Porque hace media hora yo estaba hablando con mi madre en mi despacho, así que no ha podido matar a nadie en la central nuclear.-

-No puede ser.-

-Lo que no puede ser es que sistemáticamente venga a verter mierda sobre mi madre y que intente engañarme de una forma tan burda. Deje a mi madre al margen de todo esto.- espetó enfadada.

-Yo no la engaño. Créame cuando le digo que su madre está detrás de todo esto.-

Supergirl se quedó pensativa mientras Lena seguía murmurando a sus espaldas. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo y no encontraba una explicación lógica. Si Lena decía la verdad y supuestamente no tenía razones para no hacerlo, significaba que Lilian Luthor nunca había estado en la central, que los estaban esperando y que todo había sido una pantomima para tenerlos entretenidos. Pero la pregunta principal se hacía eco una y otra vez en su mente… ¿Con qué fin?…

-¿Le ha dado el isotopo?- preguntó de repente Supergirl sobresaltando a Lena.

-¿Cómo sabe que…?-

-¿Se lo ha dado?- preguntó de nuevo.

Un intenso pitido a baja frecuencia hizo que Supergirl cayera de rodillas ante Lena, el dolor no era tan molesto como la sensación de mareo y aturdimiento que le producía.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- inquirió Lena visiblemente preocupada.

-Márchese, avise a sus hombres.- dijo con un hilo de voz, intentando taparse los oídos. -Yo no voy a poder protegerla.-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex revisó la herida de Kate, parecía una herida limpia, había atravesado la pierna, pero por suerte no había afectado al hueso.

Con ayuda de James la tumbaron en la parte de atrás de uno de los coches mientras entraba y salía de un desmayo producido por el dolor a la movilización.

De repente una alarma parecida a una sirena de evacuación invadió la central haciendo que las comunicaciones fueran más dificultosas por el ruido ensordecedor.

-A todos los agentes, vigilen a los hombres de CADMUS, cuatro hombres a los que estábamos escoltando fuera de la central acaban de caer desplomados.- dijo un agente por una de las emisoras.

-Agente Henshaw, agente Danvers, no sé si pueden oírme. Pero ha pasado lo mismo con todos los hombres que habíamos encerrado en el furgón. Estamos comprobando su estado, pero parece que se han suicidado, hay restos de algún tipo de sustancia en sus bocas.-

Las comunicaciones eran confusas y la información no se oía con claridad por el enorme sonido que cubría el ambiente.

-Que todos los agentes, sin excepción, guarden sus posiciones hasta que sepamos lo que está ocurriendo.- ordenó Hank. –Aquí tenemos un panorama parecido, no hay rastro de Lilian Luthor y acabamos de encontrarnos a dos hombres más abatidos sin ningún signo de lucha.-

Alex había logrado medio entender todo lo que decían. Hank tenía razón cuando había dicho que la situación no estaba controlada y que el cerco a la central no había terminado del todo.

Se aseguró de que James y Kate se quedaban a salvo y decidió que lo mejor era reencontrarse con sus hombres, no sabía que más podían esperarse, pero debían evacuar la zona lo más pronto posible.

-Agente Danvers, ¿Qué está sucediendo?- preguntó James confundido.

-No lo sé. Pero quédense aquí, ahora llamaré para que vengan un par de hombres y los escolten.- gritó Alex intentando hacerse entender.

Alex cogió la radio y les dio la espalda pensativa, había algo que no cuadraba en aquella ecuación.

-James, ¿cómo sabe mi apellido? No me he presentado.-

-CADMUS conoce bien a sus enemigos.-

Alex notó rápidamente como James había acercado un arma a su espalda y le hablaba al oído para que le escuchara a pesar de la sirena que los seguía martilleando de fondo.

-Y ahora va a deshacerse de todas sus armas y va a acompañarme sin hacer ningún numerito, a no ser que quiera que Kate o el resto de trabajadores mueran innecesariamente.-

Alex subió los brazos a modo de rendición. Hacía movimientos suaves mientras sacaba las dos pistolas que tenía en su cintura y las dejaba en el suelo alejándolas de una patada.

-Tranquilo James, no tiene porqué salir nadie más herido.- gritó Alex para que le oyera.

-Todo depende de ti.-

James obligó a Alex a aparentar normalidad y se dirigieron hacia el coche en el que los estaba esperando Kate. Abrió la puerta para que Alex se sentara en el asiento del copiloto y cuando ya estaba entrando le dio un golpe en la cabeza, con la culata de la pistola y ésta cayó inconsciente.

-¿Qué pasa James?- gritó Kate que seguía tumbada en el asiento de atrás y no había podido ver bien toda la escena.

-Lo siento Kate.- susurró James sabiendo que no podría oírle a esa distancia. –Tendría que haber sido yo el herido, pero quisiste hacerte la heroína y lo estropeaste todo.-

James se acercó con paso decidido y con un disparo certero en la cabeza acabó con la vida de Kate. La sacó del coche con delicadeza y le cerró los ojos con cierto remordimiento. Habían trabajado varios años juntos y le caía bien, pero estaban luchando por un bien común y debía deshacerse de los cabos sueltos.

Se subió al coche y desapareció de allí lo más rápido posible aprovechando el ruido y el desconcierto que reinaba.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lena ayudó a tumbarse a Supergirl, fue al baño y le llevó una toalla empapada en agua para ponérsela en la frente.

Estaba a punto del desmayo, sus labios estaban lívidos y un sudor frío le recorría de arriba abajo. No estaba acostumbrada a enfrentarse a aquellos síntomas por lo que los toleraba peor que el resto de los humanos.

-Abre los ojos y mira a un punto fijo.- le aconsejó Lena –Y concéntrate en la respiración, estás hiperventilando.- Lena puso su mano en el pecho de Supergirl intentando que aquello la tranquilizara.

Supergirl se concentró en aquel tacto y buscó un punto fijo al que mirar. Progresivamente la habitación empezaba a quedarse quieta y no estaba tan mareada, pero el pitido seguía oyéndose y cada vez se hacía más ensordecedor.

-¿No oye ese ruido infernal?- preguntó intentando no gritar.

-No oigo nada, Supergirl. Supongo que está en una frecuencia en la que solo usted puede escucharlo.-

-Me va a estallar la cabeza.-

-Venga conmigo. Tengo una habitación del pánico, está aislada del ruido, esperemos que sea suficiente.-

Lena ayudó a levantarse a Supergirl, intentó no quejarse pero Supergirl estaba dejando caer bastante peso sobre ella y no sabía cuanto podría aguantar.

De repente se hizo el silencio, igual de súbito que había llegado aquel sonido se había ido y todo el dolor y el mareo había desaparecido con él, recuperándose de forma total en segundos.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Lena sorprendida.

-Sí, espero no haberle hecho daño, pero era incapaz de caminar erguida.-

-No se preocupe. ¿Pero qué ha sido eso?-

-No lo sé. Supongo que una argucia más de CADMUS.-

Lena se quedó en silencio ante ese último comentario, no quería volver a discutir otra vez sobre lo mismo.

Vio como Supergirl se quedaba concentrada en lo que parecía otro sonido y se preparó para tener que atenderla de nuevo.

-Supergirl.- la llamó Hank. -Ven inmediatamente, ha ocurrido algo.-

-Lena, ha surgido algo de vital importancia y debo irme. Insisto en que me acompañe.-

-Lo siento, pero aquí estoy bien.-

-Entonces por lo menos refuerce su seguridad, por favor.- suplicó.

-No se preocupe por mí.-

-Solo le pido que me conteste a una última cosa y que por favor sea sincera y concisa. ¿Le dio el isotopo a su madre?-

-No, no se lo di.- contestó Lena con fastidio.

-Gracias.-

Supergirl salió volando sin contestar ninguna de las preguntas que se agolpaban en la mente de Lena.

Estaba claro que algo había ocurrido aquella noche, el ataque al FBI en sus oficinas, aquel pitido extraño que tanto había afectado a Supergirl y el que hubiera sabido que su madre necesitaba el isotopo no eran actos fortuitos.

Llamó a Robert espoleada por eso último e hizo que doblaran la vigilancia y abarcaran un perímetro más amplio.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Hank, ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó inmediatamente al llegar a la central nuclear.

-Todo ha salido mal.- dijo en tono derrotista. –Ni siquiera tenemos a Lilian Luthor.-

-Lo sé. Lena me ha dicho que ha estado con ella en su despacho. Y calculo que ha sido mientras estábamos tomando la central nuclear. Me temo que Lilian nunca llegó a pisar la central.-

Han se quedó pensativo ante aquella nueva información, los cabos iban atándose y conferían nuevo significado a todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Y Alex?- preguntó Kara mirando alrededor.

-Supergirl, todo era una trampa. Nos estaban esperando y sabían perfectamente como íbamos a actuar.- contestó obviando adrede aquella pregunta. –No ha sido más que una maniobra de distracción.-

-También lo he pensado. Intuyo que lo único que querían era que quitásemos nuestros ojos y fuerzas de L-corp para intentar que Lena les diera el isótopo.-

-¿Te lo ha dicho ella?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, pero tranquilo que no se lo ha dado.- Volvió a mirar a su alrededor mientras comprobaba que una visión dantesca se abría paso ante sus ojos. Varios sacos blancos se amontonaban en filas evidenciando la gran cantidad de bajas. Miró cada uno de ellos y comprobó con alivio que ninguno de aquellos cuerpos pertenecía a su hermana.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?- preguntó de nuevo confundida. -Cuando me he ido teníais controlada la situación.-

-Se ha escuchado una sirena por toda la central y…-

-Yo también he escuchado un fuerte sonido que me ha dejado fuera de juego durante unos minutos.- le interrumpió. -Seguro que era el mismo, ¿pero con qué motivo?-

-Ha sido a modo de señal para los hombres de CADMUS. La mayoría de los cuerpos que ves aquí son hombres de CADMUS que se han suicidado tomando alguna sustancia o mordiendo alguna capsula, aún no sabemos muy bien que ha ocurrido. Los forenses lo están investigando.-

-¿Para qué tanta muerte y tanto teatro? No han conseguido nada.-

-Supergirl.- Hank la apartó de sus hombres y la llevó a un sitio más tranquilo. –Kara, todo ha tenido un propósito. Cada uno de los pasos que han llevado a cabo nos han hecho mirar en la dirección que ellos querían. Ellos señalaban y nosotros mirábamos el dedo y no la situación global.-

-No te entiendo. Hemos liberado a los trabajadores de la central y Lena de momento sigue a salvo.-

-Intuyo que Lena nunca fue el objetivo. Fue una mera distracción para alejarte de aquí.- Hank tomó aire llenando sus pulmones. –Kara, Alex ha desaparecido.-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó confusa.

Supergirl miró alrededor como un acto reflejo, buscando algún rastro de su hermana. El plomo de la central seguía dificultando que tuviera una visión completa del escenario, pero de momento no había rastro de ella.

-Hank, dime ahora mismo qué ha ocurrido.- le exigió furiosa.

-Alex se quedó ayudando a un par de trabajadores que se habían quedado con vosotros.-

-Sí, James y Kate. A Kate la habían herido.-

-La última vez que alguien vio a tu hermana iban a evacuar a esa trabajadora a un hospital. Fue cuando empezó a sonar la sirena y a producirse el suicidio colectivo de los hombres de CADMUS. El caos y el desconcierto eran enormes y nadie sabía que estaba ocurriendo.-

-¿Qué pasó con Kate y James?-

-A ella la hemos encontrado con un tiro en la cabeza. Cerca del coche que ha desaparecido estaban las armas de Alex en el suelo, parece ser que la obligaron a deshacerse de ellas. Sin duda han secuestrado a Alex. Hemos encontrado uno de nuestros coches abandonado a escasos diez kilómetros de aquí.-

-Pero ¿por qué?-

-No lo sabemos. Al principio creímos que James también había sido secuestrado. Pero otro trabajador del ala opuesta se ha suicidado con el mismo método que los hombres de CADMUS. Así que intuimos que había agentes infiltrados y estamos casi seguros de que James ha sido el que ha perpetrado el secuestro y que la finalidad de toda esta operación ha sido siempre el secuestrar a Alex y que todo lo demás no han sido más que cortinas de humo.-

Supergirl salió volando de allí, observó la zona en busca de pistas pero no había rastro de su hermana. En seguida vio a más hombres alrededor del coche que habían usado para movilizarla, pero no había otras huellas, el camino era de arena y el viento había hecho que se borrara todo rastro.

Silenció su rabia y puso mayor atención a todo lo que oía, ni una palabra sobre CADMUS, ni el DEO, ni el secuestro de su hermana, todo eran conversaciones superfluas sin ninguna información importante.

Cerró los puños y apretó la mandíbula furiosa, estaba tan cegada con Lena que había dejado a su hermana sola durante aquella peligrosa misión y la habían secuestrado en parte por su culpa.

-Alex.- gritó desesperada.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hola de nuevo. Vuelvo por estos lares, pero ya os comento que creo que estos meses de verano estaré más errática, aunque intentaré colgar con la mayor brevedad posible.**

 **Como siempre gracias de antemano por seguir la historia y por vuestros comentarios. Deseo que os siga gustando y que este trocito haga que la espera haya merecido la pena.**

Alex escuchó unas voces ininteligibles que se hacían cada vez más cercanas y claras pero que aun así no adquirían ningún significado en su adormilado cerebro. No tenía muy claro que era lo que había pasado ni donde se encontraba, estaba totalmente desorientada y aunque se estaba empezando a despertar era incapaz de abrir los ojos.

Tardó aun unos segundos pero por fin abrió un ojo cerrándolo de inmediato con fuerza, el dolor de cabeza que le produjo aquel simple acto era demasiado intenso y el aturdimiento solo hacía que aumentara esa sensación. Intentó relajarse y analizar su propio cuerpo mientras se recuperaba, sabía que estaba sentada con la cabeza hacia atrás en una postura que hacía que su cuello se resintiera. Movió lentamente su cabeza con cuidado hacia una posición más natural e intentó hablar descubriendo que una mordaza silenciaba las palabras que su boca no podía expresar. También intentó tocarse la nuca que es lo que más le dolía, recordó que la habían golpeado ahí e intuía la zona pegajosa probablemente por la sangre que le habría manado, pero sus manos maniatadas estaban sujetas a una mesa y también se lo impedían.

Tras ese pequeño momento en el que había intentado aclarar las cosas la cabeza le latía menos y estaba empezando a recordar todo lo que había ocurrido en la central nuclear. Abrió los ojos con cuidado y está vez los pudo mantener así, parpadeó un poco intentando acostumbrarse a la penumbra del lugar pero de repente una luz cegadora se posó ante ella impidiéndole ver lo que tenía delante. Apartó los ojos molesta y aprovechó la luz para mirar a su alrededor observando todo con más detenimiento. Descubrió que estaba sentada en una incómoda silla de metal con las manos esposadas y sujetas con una arandela a la mesa también metálica y que la separaba de quien le apuntaba con la luz.

Intentó levantarse o mover la silla, pero algo se lo impedía, tenía las piernas atadas a la silla y ésta a su vez estaba atornillada al suelo. Miró de nuevo a los lados, sus ojos se iban adaptando y descubrió que se encontraba en lo que parecía un viejo almacén. Intentó fijarse en los detalles, pero no parecía que hubiera algo reseñable o algo que le resultara familiar… no había nada reconocible hasta que oyó la voz de una mujer.

-Espero que James no le hiciera mucho daño, no queremos dañarla sin necesidad.-

Instintivamente miró hacia su interlocutora, pero la luz cegadora seguía ahí y tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos mientras intentaba aplacar el dolor de cabeza que se le instalaba cada vez con más fuerza. Intentó hablar, pero solo un farfullo salió de entre sus labios pegados.

-Quitadle la mordaza.- Lilian Luthor dio la orden mientras apagaba la potente luz. –Perdone nuestros modales y el teatro.- dijo mostrando una cámara que la estaba grabando. –Las personas solo reaccionan a cierto tipo de imágenes con demasiados clichés.-

Alex se quejó con un gruñido de la brusquedad con que le quitaron la mordaza y abrió la boca exageradamente intentando que sus músculos volvieran a la normalidad. Miró a Lilian y supo quien era al instante, no la había visto en persona en ningún momento, pero había estudiado fotos y videos suyos que hacían que la reconociera a la perfección.

-Lilian Luthor.- la descubrió.

-Alex Danvers.- contestó con cierto sarcasmo.

-Al final se ha salido con la suya.-

-No querida. Si hubiera sido así ninguna de las dos nos encontraríamos en esta posición.-

-Y para acabar así, ¿realmente cree que merecía la pena que tanta gente muriera?-

-Eso mismo le podría preguntar yo. Sus leyes pro alienígenas han hecho que la gente de aquí nos tuviéramos que movilizar para conservar nuestros derechos, ustedes empezaron la guerra, nosotros simplemente estamos defendiendo lo nuestro.-

-Pura demagogia populista. ¿Usted y cuantos más creen en esa basura?-

-Los suficientes para demostrarle a usted y a su querido DEO que vamos en serio.-

Alex intentó que no asomara ni un atisbo de sorpresa al oír el DEO saliendo de la boca de Lilian. Hasta que no atacaron a Supergirl no habían sabido de la existencia de CADMUS, pero estaba visto que la organización llevaba implantada demasiado tiempo y que no eran un grupo de aficionados con ínfulas de salvadores que se dedicaban a parlotear sin ningún sentido. Habían trabajado meticulosamente, habían secuestrado a Supergirl, conocían la existencia de la fortaleza, los habían derrotado en la central nuclear, la habían secuestrado a través de un espía involucrado totalmente en la central y si sabían de la existencia del DEO, ¿qué más sabrían?

-¿Qué hago aquí?- exigió saber intentando obtener toda la información posible.

-Simplemente está como moneda de cambio. Si mi hija sabe que la hemos secuestrado igual cambia de actitud.-

-¿Cómo moneda de cambio?- Preguntó cada vez más confundida.

-A estas alturas no vamos a desvelar nada que ambas no sepamos, agente Danvers. Ustedes saben qué buscábamos en la central nuclear y ambas sabemos en qué dos lugares podíamos encontrarlo.-

-Y la central no fue más que una distracción…- comentó adivinando.

-Si le soy sincera no esperábamos que tuvieran tanta información sobre nuestros próximos pasos. Fue un intento real con un fin real, pero al final se convirtió en una cara distracción, aunque visto lo visto, muy necesaria. Debíamos atar todos los cabos ante cualquier imprevisto.-

-¿Y Lena qué tiene que ver en todo esto?-

-Digamos que no he sabido ser una madre convincente y puede que necesite otro incentivo.-

-Creo que no ha sabido ser ni convincente, ni buena madre.-

-Esa es la defensa a Lena que esperaba ver.- dijo con un brillo triunfal en sus ojos. –Pero piénselo un poco, si no fuera una buena madre habríamos optado por métodos más expeditivos con Lena, métodos que por otra parte mis hombres me sugirieron en varias ocasiones. Pero quiero que esto nos una en una sana relación madre e hija, no que nos separe más.-

-Señora Luthor, siento romperle su burbuja, pero su hija no movería ni un dedo por mí.-

-No se haga la tonta conmigo.-

Lilian Luthor tiró varias fotos a la mesa para que Alex pudiera verlas. Alex las cogió como pudo, arañando con las esposas sus doloridas muñecas al intentar alcanzarlas. Entornó los ojos para poder enfocar mejor su visión, el dolor de cabeza estaba desapareciendo pero aún tenía algo de fotosensibilidad.

-No entiendo nada.- dijo mientras veía fotos de ella y Lena en un bar.

Lilian cogió las fotos que quedaban en la mesa y que su prisionera no había logrado alcanzar y comenzó a enseñárselas a una Alex que cada vez entendía menos lo que ahí ocurría.

-Desde que Lena se mudó aquí no había tenido ningún interés… llamémoslo romántico. Y todas sus visitas se resumían a entrevistas de trabajo, o de empresarios o de periodistas. Y aunque habéis intentado ser discretas y ocultarlo, esto me parece que era más placer que otra cosa.-

Una a una le fue enseñando unas fotos, que sacadas de contexto y tomadas desde cierta distancia y desde un determinado ángulo, podían mal interpretarse y llevar a pensar algo que no era. Aunque sí que era cierto que el día que sacaron esas fotos habían jugueteado en cierto momento, ella fruto del alcohol que la desinhibía y Lena suponía que por pura diversión o curiosidad, las fotos no mostraban la realidad.

Palabras más cercanas al oído para sortear la fuerte música del bar, ahí plasmadas se convertían en posibles confidencias e incluso en pequeños besos furtivos. Una mano de Alex posada en la pierna de Lena para intentar mantener el equilibrio por su borrachera, parecían cariñosas caricias de enamoradas. Y una mirada patética y de arrepentimiento mientras Lena le observaba la herida de la frente, se interpretaba fácilmente como complicidad.

Incluso les habían seguido hasta su apartamento y les habían sacado más fotos, Alex estaba tan borracha aquella noche que ni se había dado cuenta. Esa foto fue el remate final, estaba tomada desde el ángulo contrario y parecía que Lena le sujetaba el cuello y la besaba a modo de despedida, cuando perfectamente recordaba como era una simple treta de Lena para susurrarle que Maggie estaba celosa.

Alex simplemente se quedó callada, pensativa, no sabía que decir ni cual iba a ser su siguiente paso, debía de ser extremadamente cuidadosa con lo que decía.

-No tienes porqué fingir. No serás ni el primer ni el último lio de mi hija.- dijo Lilian ante la mirada expectativa de Alex.

Alex iba a hablar diciendo que habían cometido un error, que Lena a esas alturas no le daría ni los buenos días, pero mientras tuvieran los ojos en ella no los tendrían en Kara y además tenía curiosidad por saber qué es lo que querían de Lena. Todo eso sin contar con que una vez que se descubriera perdería su ventaja y si Lilian se había expuesto tanto contándole los detalles de su plan era porque no iba a salir de ese almacén con vida.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes?- Insistió Lilian.

Una sonora carcajada inundo la sala, de repente Alex comenzó a reírse descontroladamente al tomar conciencia de que le sería extremadamente difícil salir de allí. Todo lo bien que habían actuado contra el DEO, lo habían hecho rematadamente mal con su investigación hacia Lena. Habían hecho un chapucero trabajo conformándose con lo primero que habían querido ver y estaba segura de que lo que quisieran conseguir con esto, Lena no se lo daría.

Lilian miró a sus hombres y luego la miró a ella extrañada, esperaba que fuera colaboradora y no opusiera demasiada resistencia, pero con esa extraña manera de actuar no las tenía todas consigo.

-¿Me puede dar un poco de agua?- Pidió Alex tras tranquilizarse.

Lilian asintió y uno de sus hombres le llevó un vaso con agua fría.

Alex bebió con ansia, tenía la garganta seca y el calor parecía sofocante. Cuando terminó de beber miró el vaso con una idea rondándole la cabeza, lo cogió y lo rompió contra la mesa haciéndolo añicos. Cogió rápidamente el trozo más largo y afilado y se lo puso en la garganta con una única idea en la cabeza, impedir que pudieran salirse con la suya por su culpa.

-No permitiré que chantajeéis a nadie con mi vida.- dijo pensando más en su hermana que en Lena. –Si me mato no tendréis con que negociar.-

-No quería tomar este camino tan pronto, pero como quieras.-

Lilian accionó un botón que había en la zona baja de la mesa y una descarga eléctrica hizo que Alex se removiera en su sitio. Sus músculos se agarrotaron y apretó el cristal con más fuerza, haciendo que un reguero de sangre saliera de su puño apretado.

-¿Lo habéis grabado?- preguntó Lilian finalizando con la descarga.

-Sí señora.-

-No quería derramamiento de sangre agente Danvers, pero servirá como mayor reclamo.-

Alex abrió la mano aun aturdida y rápidamente los hombres de CADMUS alejaron de ella todos los restos de cristal que había esparcidos.

Lilian le acercó un trapo y le indicó que se limpiara y se tapara la mano, no quería que manchara todo de sangre.

-Agente Danvers déjese de numeritos mártires o pseudo valientes, estoy cansada de todo esto. Todo tendría que haber resultado mucho más fácil.-

Lilian cogió una hoja de papel y se la enseñó a Alex que la leyó detenidamente.

-Mire a la cámara y diga esta frase.- Le ordenó. -Y da igual que intente hacerse la lista, repetiremos el video o lo reeditaremos las veces que haga falta hasta que salga bien.-

-No soy ningún mono de feria.- respondió con soberbia.

Lilian golpeó violentamente la cara de Alex con el dorso de su mano haciendo que su labio se partiera al contacto con sus dientes y comenzara a sangrar.

-Agente Danvers, esto puede hacerse por las buenas o por las malas. No necesitamos su voz, es un mero trámite, su cara y su rebeldía serán más que suficientes para lo que necesitamos.-

Alex echó otro vistazo a lo que tenía que decir en voz alta y le surgió una duda.

-No tiene ningún sentido lo que quiere que diga. Primero me dice que soy moneda de cambio para que su hija acceda y ahora me hace leer algo dirigido al DEO.-

-Sabemos que en cuanto intentemos entregar el video a mi hija el DEO lo confiscará, así que por cortesía nos dirigiremos directamente a ellos. Por otra parte sería absurdo creer que una organización gubernamental vaya a negociar con secuestradores, pero sé que usted no solo es importante para mi hija y los sentimientos son el impulso que mueve el mundo y nos evoca a cometer ciertas tonterías.-

Alex admitió en su interior que aquella mujer era demasiado lista, era todo tan enrevesado que no entendía muy bien que era lo que buscaba con todo aquello, pero los medios que utilizaba eran medidos con milimétrica precisión y tendrían un claro propósito para afianzar a CADMUS y su lucha contra los extraterrestres.

-Espero que se equivoque y que Lena o mi gente no pierdan el tiempo ayudándola para que el fin sea el mismo. O ¿cree que no sé qué me está contando todo esto porque no voy a salir con vida de aquí?-

-Eso son minucias que ya resolveremos a su debido momento. No olvide que mi hija es muy sentimental y querrá alguna prueba de vida, sin contar con que no me perdonaría que le hiciera daño… tiene suerte que me interese por la felicidad de mi hija.-

Alex sonrió con desprecio y decidió leer la nota sin oponer mayor resistencia. No era momento para actuaciones sin sentido, tenía que guardar las fuerzas, mantener la mente clara y fría y esperar el momento más adecuado para intervenir lo más eficazmente posible.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Supergirl no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa de Winn, habían pasado casi veinticuatro horas desde la desaparición de su hermana y no habían tenido noticias ni habían descubierto ninguna pista sobre su ubicación.

El suicidio colectivo de todos los hombres de CADMUS que estaban implicados en aquella misión había hecho imposible esclarecer la razón por la cual habían secuestrado a Alex, por lo que no sabían si era algo fortuito o la habían escogido a ella por alguna razón en particular que se les escapaba de las manos.

Supergirl había recorrido incansablemente la ciudad y todo y cada uno de los almacenes abandonados en las afueras. Cada poco tiempo salía del DEO y barría grandes hectáreas con su visión y su oído en alerta, pero ninguna posible pista llegaba a algo con lo que poder trabajar.

Las medidas de seguridad en las oficinas y en la casa de Lena Luthor se habían triplicado desde lo que había ocurrido, pero ahí las cosas no eran diferentes y ni la vigilancia ni los teléfonos pinchados daban alguna información sobre lo ocurrido. Sin contar con que los agentes Bill y Lisa tampoco habían sido de ayuda, no recordaban nada especial, excepto ver entrar a Lilian Luthor a las oficinas, pero eso ya lo habían descubierto a través de Lena.

A primera hora de la mañana habían interrogado a Lena en sus oficinas con sus abogados dirigiendo las preguntas, ella les había dejado pasar como mera cortesía y había contestado sinceramente sobre las razones por las que su madre le había ido a visitar. Lena exigió alguna explicación por parte del FBI, pero no querían desvelar más detalles ya que no creían del todo en la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Supergirl había evitado a propósito ir a ver a Lena, sus sentimientos enfrentados por todas las situaciones que le rodeaban le impedían tener una mente clara y ver los hechos con perspectiva. Su prioridad era encontrar con vida a su hermana y utilizaba todos los medios a su alcance lo más sabiamente posible.

-Supergirl, Winn.- Hank entró rápidamente en la sala y llamó la atención de ambos. –Acaban de interceptar un paquete dirigido a Lena Luthor con una grabación. Les he dicho que nos la envíen.-

Winn entró en la intranet del DEO y comenzó a buscar entre los archivos el que iba dirigido a Lena.

Una imagen de Alex maniatada con cara demacrada y un labio inflamado y manchado de sangre invadió la pantalla del ordenador. El primer plano de ella no dejaba ver nada de lo que había alrededor. La mesa y la silla eran anodinas y aparentemente no tenían ninguna marca que pudieran diferenciarlas. Ni Hank ni Winn dijeron nada cuando la vieron, todos estaban a la espera de que se enfocara la imagen y fuera más nítida. Supergirl afinó su visión y observó toda la pantalla con detenimiento, evitando hacer ningún comentario al descubrir el paño manchado de sangre que cubría la mano de su hermana.

-Soy la agente Alex Danvers y este mensaje va dirigido para el DEO, ya que seguramente lo habrán confiscado antes de que llegara a su destinataria primigenia, Lena Luthor.- Tomó aire y tardo unos segundos en continuar. -No sé qué organización me ha secuestrado…-

-Qué cínicos.- interrumpió Winn.

-Pero tenéis cuarenta y ocho horas a partir de este momento para conseguir el material que buscaban en la central nuclear. Las especificaciones se encuentran en este papel.- La cámara se separó de Alex, enfocó hacia un papel que había en la mesa y tras unos segundos volvió a centrarse en Alex. –Además, y esto es requisito indispensable, debéis contactar con Lena Luthor para hacer la entrega. La recogida se llevará a cabo en la esquina de la cuarta avenida con metro street y cuando mis secuestradores tengan lo negociado en su poder me dejaran libre. Si ven a Supergirl me matarán, si ven a cualquier otro agente me matarán, si no va Lena Luthor me matarán, si no es el isótopo indicado me matarán, si llegáis medio minuto tarde me matarán. Solo hay una única manera de hacerlo bien y de que me dejen libre. Tienen agentes vigilando en cualquier parte y sabrán si les engañáis.-

El video hizo un pequeño corte y esta vez salió Alex desatada de manos, pero sentada en la misma silla y enfrente de la misma mesa.

-No tienen ninguna animadversión contra mí, no me harán daño. Todo esto,- dijo señalándose el labio y la mano -es fruto de mi terquedad por no querer colaborar. Así que si seguís sus instrucciones no me pasará nada malo. Mi vida está en vuestras manos.-

El video se detuvo y un silencio sepulcral siguió reinando en la instancia. Supergirl había estado conteniendo la respiración y no se dio cuenta hasta que la imagen quedó fija y exhaló rápidamente el aire que invadía sus pulmones.

Winn grabó el video y empezó a estudiarlo con detenimiento, el tiempo ya estaba contando y no podían perder más el tiempo, cualquier información que pudiera darles aquella grabación era de vital importancia.

Pronto percibió que la información sería mínima o inexistente, eran demasiado listos. El vídeo estaba tratado y exceptuando la imagen con las especificaciones, toda la grabación era de mala calidad y tenía una resolución baja que no podía mejorarse por muchos filtros que pusiera, sin contar con que se había hecho con diferentes cámaras y cambiaban de plano cada pocos segundos para evitar que Alex pudiera realizar algún tipo de señal.

Hank miró a Supergirl y sin que ella le dijera nada comenzó a hablar pausadamente.

-Winn, yo y todos los que formamos el DEO tenemos las manos atadas. No podemos negociar con terroristas y no vamos a hacer una excepción con Alex. Intentaremos volver a interrogar a Lena, aunque no tenemos nada contra ella ni pruebas reales contra su madre, por lo que sus abogados nos lo impedirán.-

-Tenemos el vídeo.- contestó Kara.

-Aunque nosotros lo sepamos, el vídeo no muestra nada sobre CADMUS o sobre Lilian Luthor. Además, no puedo dejar que esta grabación salga de aquí y nosotros como organización no vamos a contactar en ese sentido con Lena Luthor.- puntualizó. -Ten por seguro que investigaremos incansablemente todo lo que nos llegue a nuestro poder para encontrar a Alex, pero tenemos limitaciones.- Supergirl quiso objetar pero Hank se le adelantó. –Pero tú estás en todo tu derecho de manejar esta situación como quieras y como miembro no oficial de DEO eres libre, dentro de la ley, en tus actuaciones y en compartir la información que conoces con quien quieras.-

Supergirl leyó entre líneas y le agradeció con una media sonrisa que Hank la apoyara a su manera. Estaba ofuscada, miraba de reojo a Winn y sabía que poco o nada sacarían de esa grabación, así que tenía que ir directamente a Lena, enfrentarla, hacerle ver que su madre tenía el control de toda esta situación y descubrir porqué estaba implicándola su madre en sus planes, al fin y al cabo podía reclamar el isotopo sin necesidad de que fuera Lena la portadora. Toda la información era necesaria si quería volver a ver a su hermana con vida y utilizaría todos los medios a su alcance.

-Mantenedme informada de cualquier mínimo avance. Yo voy a… Yo también os mantendré informada.-

Supergirl se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación pero una voz la frenó.

-Kara. La encontraremos.- Winn se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Supergirl correspondió a ese abrazó y salió mientras su móvil indicaba que un número que no conocía la estaba llamando.

-¿Sí?- contestó con cierta ansiedad.

-Kara, perdona que te moleste. Soy Maggie.-


	37. Chapter 37

**Hola de nuevo. No me olvido de la historia, simplemente estoy más lenta escribiendo.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguirla y gracias a los que comentáis. Espero que os siga gustando.**

-¿Sí?- contestó con cierta ansiedad.

-Kara, perdona que te moleste. Soy Maggie.-

-¿Maggie?-

-Sí, la agente Sawyer.- explicó.

-Ya sé quien eres.- contestó secamente Kara. Estaba algo decepcionada al descubrir que no tenía nada que ver con el secuestro de su hermana. –Maggie, la verdad es que me pillas en un mal momento.- se disculpó. -Ahora no puedo hablar, lo siento.-

-Espera. Solo quería preguntarte si sabes dónde está tú hermana. Habíamos quedado… para hablar de Peter.- dijo con disimulo. –Y llevo varias horas intentando localizarla y no hay manera.-

-Yo… yo no te puedo decir donde está.- Iba a colgar sin dar ningún tipo más de explicación pero de repente se escuchó dándole más información. -Maggie, yo tampoco sé donde está.-

Kara intentó reprimir las lágrimas todo lo que pudo, hasta aquel momento el ir vestida de Supergirl la había ayudado en el acto heroico de no derramarlas, evitando que así todo aquello se hiciera más real, pero ahora hablando con Maggie que la trataba como Kara, su fachada de acero se estaba resquebrajando y un llanto doloroso empezó a hacerse audible.

-Kara, ¿qué te ocurre?, ¿pero qué ha pasado?- preguntó preocupada.

Kara intentó hablar pero las palabras quedaban ahogadas entre los sollozos. Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que no había nadie en el pasillo, estaba vestida como Supergirl y no quería quebrar la confianza de los demás si veían como ella se desmoronaba. Se metió a un despacho vacío para no ser molestada y continuó llorando mientras Maggie simplemente la escuchaba en silencio esperando a que se desahogara y pudiera decirle qué había ocurrido.

-Perdona Maggie. Te ha tocado aguantar el chaparrón a ti.- dijo un poco más calmada.

-No pasa nada Kara. ¿Pero qué ha ocurrido? ¿Tiene que ver con Alex?-

-Desgraciadamente sí. No sé ni cómo decirlo.- La voz empezó a temblarle de nuevo pero se obligó a respirar hondo y a tranquilizarse. -Ayer mi hermana fue secuestrada durante una operación fallida.-

-¿Secuestrada?- preguntó confundida. -No han comentado nada en la comisaria sobre ninguna operación del FBI.-

-Era una operación secreta.-

-Me cago en las operaciones secretas.- explotó. -¿Pero quién la ha secuestrado? ¿Cómo ha ocurrido? ¿Se han puesto en contacto contigo o con el FBI? ¿Sabéis cómo está?- Una a una iba desgranando las preguntas que se agolpaban en su cerebro mientras se ponía en el peor de los escenarios.

-Maggie, no puedo hablar. Me han dicho que es clasificado.-

-Y una mierda clasificado. No me puedes soltar algo como esto y esperar que no haga nada.- espetó enfadada.

-Maggie, lo siento, yo…-

-No, perdona.- reculó. -No te disculpes Kara. Yo soy la que lo siente. No debería haberte hablado así, suficiente tienes como para que yo te eche más mierda encima. Dime donde estás y si quieres te paso a buscar y me cuentas lo que puedas contarme y te ayudo en lo que pueda ayudarte.- Maggie intentaba parecer calmada para no asustar más a Kara, pero en su interior estaba temblando por una mezcla que iba desde el miedo por no saber qué había ocurrido, a la rabia por no poder hacer nada.

-¿Sabes Maggie? Tienes razón, a la mierda la información clasificada. La vida de mi hermana está en peligro y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano por solucionarlo.- contestó segura de sí misma.

-Dime dónde estás y te recojo.- dijo Maggie enseguida.

-No, mejor ve a L-corp.-

-¿Todo esto tiene que ver con los Luthor?-

-No quiero hablarlo por teléfono.- dijo susurrando como si alguien pudiera oírla. -Acude a las oficinas de Lena, Supergirl te estará esperando y ella te contará todo lo sucedido.-

-Gracias Kara.-

-No, gracias a ti.-

Kara colgó más tranquila, le había venido bien llorar de aquella manera tan desesperada, había conseguido desahogarse y el nudo que oprimía su pecho se había disuelto en gran medida.

Estaba dispuesta a contarle todo a Maggie, le hablaría sobre el DEO, sobre CADMUS y sobre Lilian Luthor y su extraña petición que incluía a Lena. Le daba igual si incumplía las normas o si la seguridad nacional se veía comprometida, Maggie era una buena policía, estaba más acostumbrada que ella a este tipo de situaciones y cualquier ayuda era bienvenida.

Salió de esa sala con un aire un poco más renovado y enseguida puso rumbo hacia el despacho de Lena, segura de sí misma, pero con miedo de no ser capaz de convencer a Lena para que ayudara a rescatar a su hermana.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lena era incapaz de concentrarse. Sus abogados no dejaban de acosarla a mails y llamadas intentando descubrir que era lo que las autoridades tenían contra ella o contra la empresa. En apenas veinticuatro horas habían recibido peticiones por parte de varias entidades gubernamentales para interrogar a Lena o para registrar las instalaciones, pero solo el FBI lo había logrado, el resto no tenían base legal y eran desechadas una a una.

Tenía la sensación de estar metida en un mundo frenético del que solo ella era participe, mientras veía como el resto de personas vivían vidas anodinas y tranquilas de las que ella estaba demasiado alejada.

-Señorita Luthor.- Sam entró al despacho e interrumpió los pensamientos de Lena.

-¿Qué ocurre Sam?-

-Acaban de llamar de seguridad. Supergirl y la agente Sawyer han entrado al edificio y exigen verla.-

-¿Lo exigen?- preguntó un tanto ofendida.

-No exactamente, digamos que así lo han interpretado los de seguridad. Pero Supergirl ha dado a entender que si no se le permitía la entrada volaría hasta su despacho.-

-Vaya, la arrogancia de Supergirl ha vuelto. ¿Y con quién dices que viene?-

-Con la agente Sawyer.-

-Me suena ese apellido. Sawyer… Sawyer.- repitió intentando recordar.

-Antes de entrar me he informado de quien era. Es Maggie Sawyer, agente de policía del distrito centro de la ciudad.-

-Claro, Maggie.- exclamó al descubrir de quien se trataba.

-¿La conoce?-

-No exactamente.- contestó sin dar más explicaciones. -Si Supergirl ha amenazado con entrar por otros medios presupongo que la agente Sawyer no traerá tampoco ninguna orden judicial, ¿no?-

-Exacto.-

-Que las dejen pasar.- suspiró cansada. -Tengo curiosidad por saber qué está ocurriendo e igual ellas me pueden decir por qué tengo al FBI, a la policía y a la CIA husmeando desde ayer todos mis negocios.-

-Ahora mismo señorita Luthor.-

Lena se sentó cansada como tantas veces lo había hecho en ese último mes. No esperaba que aquel extraño binomio de personas se presentara en sus oficinas, pero ya podía esperarse cualquier cosa, así que empezó a prepararse para un nuevo cambio de actitud por parte de Supergirl, aunque lo que más le intrigaba era que Maggie Sawyer la acompañara. Solo la había visto durante unos minutos en casa de Alex y había notado una inmediata animadversión en su mirada, así que suponía que también tendría que lidiar contra ella.

El ruido de unos nudillos le indicó que ya se encontraban detrás de la puerta. Cogió una carpeta para fingir indiferencia y esperó a que llamaran una segunda vez.

-Pueden pasar.- Gritó sin levantarse de la silla.

Supergirl y Maggie entraron con calma, tenían muy claro que no podían perder los nervios ni avasallar de primeras a Lena. Antes de entrar en el edificio Supergirl había puesto al día a Maggie sobre CADMUS, el DEO, Lilian Luthor, la conversación que tuvo con Lena Luthor y el isótopo, mientras los ojos de Maggie se iban abriendo cada vez más y más con la nueva información que recibía. Cuando le explicó cómo habían secuestrado a Alex se dio cuenta de que no sería fácil rescatarla, si habían montado un plan tan detallado y un plan alternativo tan eficaz, ahora no iban a empezar a ser chapuceros en su forma de actuar.

Supergirl dejó pasar primero a la agente Sawyer y cerró con angustia la puerta detrás de ellas.

El ver a Lena tras la mesa hizo que el estómago de Maggie se revolviera trayéndole a la mente lo que minutos antes Supergirl le había contado sobre Alex, maniatada a una silla y a una mesa, con el labio partido y con un discurso monótono y sin sentido repleto de amenazas hacia su propia seguridad.

La reacción de Supergirl también fue de sobresalto, ahí estaba Lena, sentada con indiferencia y aparentemente ajena al mundo patas arriba que asolaba la vida de Kara.

Lena cerró la carpeta y les indicó que tomaran asiento, ante la negativa de ambas decidió levantarse ella y se sentó en el borde de la mesa cruzando los brazos de manera defensiva.

-Ustedes dirán.-

-Hemos venido porque debemos tratar un tema delicado con usted.- se adelantó a decir Supergirl.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con todo el desfile de las diferentes agencias gubernamentales que han pasado a lo largo de todo el día por mi despacho y que siguen intentándolo hacer?

-Sí. Pero nosotras venimos de manera extraoficial.- aclaró Maggie.

-Y ¿qué les hace pensar que si no tengo nada que decirles a ellos se lo diré a ustedes?-

-Porque a partir de ahora compartiremos nuestra información.-

-Estoy expectante, Supergirl.-

-Ayer la agente Danvers fue secuestrada.- soltó a bocajarro.

Lena no se esperaba aquella afirmación, su primer pensamiento fue hacia Kara y como debería estar pasando por ese trance tan horrible. Le hubiera gustado preguntar primero por ella y dejarlas a ambas ahí plantadas e ir a su casa y abrazarla y consolarla, pero si Kara no había recurrido a ella por algo sería y sus razones tendría. Lo que no entendía era porque Supergirl y Maggie le estaban contando todo aquello.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Pero no sé en qué puedo ayudarles yo.-

-Claro que lo sabe.- espetó Maggie enfadada por la pasividad de aquella mujer. –Todo esto es por su culpa.-

-Maggie.- Supergirl tomó el hombro de Maggie para tranquilizarla –Vamos a hablar tranquilamente, a la defensiva ninguna vamos a solucionar nada.-

Lena les dio la espalda y se puso a mirar pensativamente por el acristalado.

-Ya lo entiendo.- dijo con sorpresa dándose la vuelta. –Intenté avisaros, pero no me hicisteis caso.-

-¿Avisar a quién?- pregunto Supergirl confundida.

-A ti, a Alex y a Kara. Pero Alex ha sido muy cabezota, no sé qué quería demostrar pero no lo ha conseguido.-

-¿La han secuestrado y tiene la desfachatez de echarle la culpa a ella?- dijo Maggie de nuevo a la defensiva.

-Peter siempre ha sido un hombre de recursos, pero Alex sabrá manejarlo, no creo que llegue demasiado lejos.-

–Lena, no es Peter.- le explicó Supergirl. -CADMUS tiene a Alex.-

-Además, he estado investigando al señor Yates.- añadió Maggie. -Y cuando ocurrió todo Peter seguía su rutina diaria.-

-¿Investigando? ¿Cómo es que lo habéis estado investigando?-

-Eso ahora no es importante. Lena, necesitamos su ayuda y no hay tiempo que perder.- Supergirl hablaba con una extraña calma.

-A ver si lo he entendido.- recapituló Lena. -Dicen que el mismo CADMUS que dirige mi madre y que supuestamente ha atacado la central nuclear, ahora supuestamente ha secuestrado a la agente Danvers y necesitan de mi ayuda con no sé que intención.-

-No hay nada de suposiciones, han mandado un vídeo.-

-Enséñemelo.- exigió alargando la mano.

-Es clasificado, no he podido traerlo.-

-Para tener súper poderes, está llena de limitaciones. ¿Usted lo ha visto agente Sawyer?-

-No.- admitió mordiéndose la lengua.

-Que conveniente. Supergirl, puede que le sea fácil manipular a la novia o amiga de Alex con videos inexistentes por su ciega obsesión contra mi madre. Pero yo no soy tan facilona.-

-Lena, nunca llegaría tan lejos ni usaría algo tan serio para embaucarla. Déjeme explicárselo todo antes de sacar conclusiones prematuras.-

Supergirl hacía verdaderos esfuerzos para mantener la calma y ser paciente y sorprendentemente lo estaba logrando. Había llevado a Maggie consigo entre otras cosas porque ella estaría más centrada y calmada y porque estaba acostumbrada a negociar, pero Supergirl veía con desconcierto como los roles estaban cambiados y era ella la que tenía que apaciguar el temperamento de Maggie y no al revés.

-Estoy cansada de las explicaciones que cree que debe darme. Tráigame pruebas físicas y no habladurías y entonces la creeré.-

-Señorita Luthor.- medió Maggie un poco más tranquila. -Si tuviéramos otras opciones desde luego que no hubiéramos recurrido a usted. Piénselo por un segundo, olvídese de CADMUS o de su madre y quédese con que Alex está secuestrada y con que nos han pedido que usted haga la entrega del rescate.-

-Si querían dinero podrían habérmelo pedido de primeras y sin tantos rodeos.- Lena se sentó en su silla y sacó la chequera del primer cajón. -¿Cuánto dinero necesitan?-

-No han pedido dinero. Solicitan que usted en persona entregue un isótopo radiactivo que creo que le resultará familiar.- contestó Supergirl con sarcasmo.

-No lo entiendo.-

Lena guardó la chequera y se levantó de nuevo. Su cabeza emitía pensamientos con mayor o menor sentido para buscar cierta lógica a lo que acababa de escuchar. Eran muchas las casualidades, y con anterioridad su madre había demostrado demasiada tenacidad para acabar con los extraterrestres, pero a pesar de todo seguía sin poder creer que su madre fuera capaz de secuestrar o asesinar a humanos.

-Mire Lena.- Supergirl llamó de nuevo su atención. -No queremos que nos dé nada, no queremos información, ni siquiera queremos que llame a su madre o hacer un teatro para que caiga en una trampa. Simplemente necesitamos que les entregue lo que piden, sean quienes sean los que estén detrás.-

-Está bien.- cedió. –Les daré permiso para que puedan llevarse el isotopo, pero nada más.-

-No. Tiene que entregarlo usted misma, es un requisito indispensable.-

Lena se movió molesta por todo el despacho, no quería involucrarse en todo aquello, era un sinsentido del que no quería formar parte.

-¿Es porque tiene miedo?- preguntó Supergirl a modo de acicate.

-Claro que no.- Lena se frenó.

-Si tiene miedo no hace falta que lo esconda.- le retó para espolear su orgullo. -Estaré a su lado, la protegeré.-

-¿Igual que protegió a la agente Danvers?- le acusó.

-Le recuerdo que cuando la secuestraron yo estaba aquí evitando que la secuestraran a usted.-

-O eso es lo que quiere que yo crea.-

Supergirl se acercó desafiante a Lena y Maggie tuvo que ponerse entre las dos para evitar que aquello se les fuera de las manos.

-Señorita Luthor por favor, no sabemos por qué la han elegido como mediadora, pero han sido muy claros con las especificaciones. La vida de Alex depende de usted.-

-Y su vida vale más que la mía, ¿no?-

-Por supuesto que no.- exclamó Supergirl.

-No es lo que me demuestran. Tal y como me hablan parece que todo vale y que encima yo soy la responsable de todo lo malo que pueda ocurrirle.- Supergirl iba a interceder, pero Lena la frenó siguiendo su discurso. –Hipotéticamente digamos que acepto y hago la entrega. Luego ¿qué?-

Supergirl y Maggie se miraron preocupadas, sabían que no habían planeado nada y que todo el escenario hacía aguas se viera por donde se viera. Desde luego era una situación peligrosa, pero si querían ver a Alex con vida no les quedaba otro remedio que hacer lo que estaban haciendo y a partir de ahí deberían actuar conforme fueran surgiendo las cosas.

-No lo sabemos.- Admitió Supergirl mientras le entregaba un papel. –Solo sabemos que debe estar en esta dirección el día y la hora indicados, por supuesto con el isotopo. Pero le aseguro que estará protegida en todo momento y le garantizo…-

-No me puede garantizar nada, Supergirl. Usted es falible como todo el mundo.-

La desesperación de Supergirl había nublado su juicio desde que habían secuestrado a su hermana, y solo ahora, mientras exponía lo que Lena debía hacer, se daba cuenta por primera vez que no había garantías de nada y que no solo podía perder a Alex, sino que era muy probable que Lena también saliera perdiendo.

-Puede que tenga razón, pero lo impediré con todas mis fuerzas.- Admitió cabizbaja.

-Agradezco por fin su franqueza.- continuó Lena. -Y no quiero parecer insensible, pero vienen aquí con todas sus buenas intenciones, pero sin un plan y sin garantías de nada. Y pretenden que arriesgue todo por la agente Danvers, porque al fin y al cabo solo soy una Luthor más, ¿no?-

-Yo creía que no era una Luthor más, por eso hemos venido hasta aquí. Pero parece ser que me equivocaba.- Todo el buenismo que había asomado por la mente de Supergirl se esfumó rápidamente al ver que Lena ni se estaba planteando el ayudarles.

-Si no nos ayuda tendríamos sospechas de que está ayudando a su madre y podría arrestarla o llevarla a la comisaria para interrogarle, con la prensa revoloteando durante todo el proceso, por supuesto.- la amenazó Maggie.

-Esto es increíble.- dijo Lena con incredulidad. -¿Y ahora me amenazan porque no voy a hacer lo que el gobierno tampoco quiere que haga?-

-Tiene razón, me he dejado llevar por la desesperación.- convino Maggie. -Pero póngase en nuestro lugar.-

-Me pongo, y lo siento mucho, pero no creo que mi ayuda vaya a servir para nada.-

Lena se sentó intentando dar la conversación por finalizada.

-No esperaba mucho de usted, pero que menos que ayudar a su amiga.- apuntilló Maggie mientras veía a Supergirl demasiado callada.

-La amistad que podría haber surgido entre nosotras se fue por el sumidero en el momento en el que sospechó de mí y de mi implicación en un holocausto alienígena. Nunca hemos sido amigas.-

-Pero con su hermana sí.-

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Kara.- inquirió incomoda.

-Kara te ha ayudado con Peter. Se involucró e hizo que las demás hiciéramos lo mismo. Supergirl fue…-

-No.- le interrumpió Supergirl, no quería que Maggie siguiera por ese camino.

-Sí, tiene que saberlo. Supergirl fue al despacho de Peter y sus métodos fueron tan convincentes que consiguió que le prometiera que se iría de la ciudad. Además Kara le pidió a su hermana que lo siguiera, pero de tal manera que no dejara expuestos a nadie conocido. Y tú gran enemiga Alex, se tragó su orgullo y me llamó para que yo, que no estaba en vuestro círculo, lo vigilara… así que no me vengas con que esto no tiene nada que ver con Kara. Esto tiene que ver con todas las que estamos aquí luchando para que ayudes a Alex.-

-Nunca le pedí nada de eso a Kara.- dijo sorprendida y avergonzada a partes iguales.

-Hay cosas que no hace falta pedirlas y mucho menos suplicarlas.-

Lena se quedó callada sin saber que decir.

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Vámonos.- sugirió Maggie.

-Lena…- aquel nombre emitido por Supergirl salió ahogado, sin fuerza para decir nada más.

Lena miró a Supergirl, nunca la había visto tan derrotada y con aquella sensación de desamparo. Su mente empezó a imaginarse los posibles escenarios en los que podría acabar todo aquello. Estaba claro que Supergirl no era infalible y había cientos de posibilidades de que aquello saliera mal. De repente se descubrió pensando en que debería actualizar su testamento y despedirse de los pocos amigos que le quedaban en Metrópolis. Se descubrió mirando la hora y viendo que tendría poco tiempo para hacerlo, ya había empezado a redactar en su mente los mails de despedida, pero sobre todo estaba pensado en como despedirse de Kara.

-Ahora entiendo porque Alex no quería que Kara y tú llegarais a mantener una relación.- dijo Maggie con frialdad.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Supergirl descolocada.

-¿Kara se lo contó a Alex?- Lena no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor al notar el despreció que iba impregnado en aquella afirmación de Maggie.

-Son hermanas, conoce demasiado bien a Kara, no hace falta que nadie le diga nada.-

Supergirl miró a Maggie con sorpresa, ella que creía que sabía mantener sus sentimientos a raya y Alex la había calado desde el primer momento. Pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era que Alex lo había hablado con Maggie y que además no aprobaba una supuesta relación entre ellas.

Lena bajó la mirada un tanto avergonzada aunque no sabía porque, quizá porque la hermana de la persona de la que estaba enamorada, no la veía a la altura de Kara y en el fondo creía que tenía razón. Recolocó sus pensamientos ante aquel ataque y miró a Maggie con perspicacia, preguntándose porque ella tenía aquella información tan privada.

-Agente Sawyer, ¿está saliendo con Alex?-

-¿Qué importa eso?- se defendió.

Supergirl la miró de nuevo desconcertada y se preguntó desde cuándo Alex y ella se ocultaban tantas cosas personales.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo.- prosiguió Lena. -Vamos a jugar a un pequeño juego. Imaginad que me han secuestrado a mí y piden que la mediadora sea Alex. ¿Lo permitiríais?-

Un pequeño silencio se hizo en la sala pero Lena lo cortó enseguida.

-Ya respondo yo por vosotras. No. Pero seguís aquí intentando convencerme porque Maggie habla como novia y Supergirl habla desde una situación de soberbia porque sabe que es invencible en casi todos los escenarios posibles y no admite que no puede salvarnos a todos.-

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el despacho tras esas últimas y demoledoras palabras de Lena.

-¿Con eso zanja la cuestión y nos da un no por respuesta?- preguntó Maggie de nuevo a la defensiva.

-Así es.-

-Usted sabrá. No obstante le dejo mi tarjeta por si se obra un milagro y cambia de opinión.- Maggie puso su tarjeta en la mesa y Lena la recogió y la metió en un cajón. –Pero recuerde que quedan poco más de veinticuatro horas y que si no nos ayuda Alex morirá.- Maggie se marchó de aquel despacho ante la pasividad de Supergirl que se había quedado inmóvil una vez más.

Lena esperaba que Supergirl hiciera lo propio y saliera hecha una furia de aquel despacho, pero simplemente posaba su mirada triste en ella mientras continuaba en silencio.

-Supergirl, no quiero ser una desagradecida.- Lena se levantó y se acercó hacia ella. –Le agradezco toda la ayuda que me ha prestado, pero espero que comprenda que no puedo embaucarme en una misión suicida.-

-Lo entiendo.-

Una lágrima se escapó recorriendo su mejilla y Lena se sorprendió ante ese acto tan humano. Le secó la lágrima y sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo mientras notaba su piel caliente.

-Lena, por favor piénselo. Avíseme si hay alguna novedad.- suplicó una vez más.

Supergirl acarició el brazo de Lena y se acercó para susurrarle unas últimas palabras.

-Alex no se merece este final.-

Un nudo aprisionó el corazón de Lena por un instante, aquella frase había sido pronunciada con demasiado dolor y las palabras retumbaban en su mente no dejando paso a ningún otro pensamiento.

Supergirl intentó ver algún cambio en el rostro de Lena, pero todo seguía igual, simplemente estaba inmóvil, seguramente a la espera de que la dejara a solas en su despacho.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-¿Qué coño ha pasado ahí dentro?- preguntó Maggie a Supergirl mientras salían del edificio y se dirigían a un sitio más aislado lejos de miradas extrañas.

-¿A qué te refieres?- contestó sin entenderla.

-Apenas has luchado, gran parte de la conversación te la has pasado como un pasmarote, sin involucrarte, como si la cosa no fuera contigo.-

Supergirl le dio la razón a Maggie con su silencio, pero la pena la embargaba y hacía que se paralizara ante la situación.

-Estoy segura de que Kara te mandó a ti aquí porque esperaba que hicieras algo más que asentir o tener compasión por Lena.- le acusó.

-No siento compasión por Lena.- se defendió. –Porque no le haya amenazado como has hecho tú, no significa que no haya intentado hacer todo lo posible por convencerla.-

-Yo por lo menos he intentado alguna otra estrategia.-

-Y también con nulos resultados. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?, ¿qué la amenazara usando mi fuerza?-

-No, no es eso, perdona. No estoy pensando con claridad.- Maggie se paró en seco. –Y ahora ¿qué?, ¿con qué cara vamos a decirle a la hermana de Alex que no hemos conseguido que Lena nos ayudara?-

-No te preocupes por eso, yo se lo diré.-

-¿Te has fijado en la cara de Lena cuando la hemos nombrado?, le ha cambiado el semblante.-

-No me he dado cuenta.-dijo con sinceridad.

-Se ha sentido avergonzada por lo que pensaría Kara ante su negativa. Por un segundo he pensado que iba a ceder…- Maggie se quedó pensativa. -Creo que esa sería nuestra gran baza.-

-Quizás tengas razón.-

-Alex tenía tan claro que a Kara le gustaba Lena… de lo que no estaba tan segura era de que Lena pudiera corresponder a esos sentimientos y me decía que si no estaban saliendo aún era porque Lena la había rechazado. Pero tal y como ha actuado, creo que los sentimientos son recíprocos. Así que creo que tengo más que razón. Voy a llamarla.-

-No.- la frenó Supergirl. –Me acerco yo ahora a hablar con Kara. Tú intenta investigar por tu cuenta, sé que tienes contactos, igual han visto u oído algo.-

-De acuerdo.-

-Maggie.-

-Dime.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis saliendo Alex y tú?-

-Poco, desde que quedamos para hablar sobre la vigilancia de Peter.-

Supergirl enmarcó una media sonrisa, pero la tristeza de sus ojos no la acompañaba.

-Hacéis una buena pareja.-

-Gracias. Solo espero que podamos seguir siéndolo durante mucho tiempo.- Maggie se alejó con la tristeza de haber tenido que decir esa frase y sacó su móvil para comenzar a hacer llamadas a sus contactos. –Avísame con cualquier cosa.- se frenó y se dio la vuelta para volver a mirar a Supergirl. -Ah y no le digas nada de lo mío con Alex a su hermana, aun no lo sabe.-

-No te preocupes por eso. Y si tú tienes noticias avísame también.-

Supergirl se quedó quieta viendo como Maggie torcía la esquina y desaparecía ante sus ojos.

Tenía una gran mezcla de sentimientos y no sabía cual abordar primero. Alex y ella habían perdido el tiempo con secretos absurdos que las separaban y las convertían en extrañas compañeras de familia. Sintió rabia por no haber disfrutado con ella las alegrías de comenzar una relación o por no haber llorado con ella sus dudas y temores sobre Lena.

Y ahí aparecía Lena de nuevo entre sus sentimientos. Le hubiera gustado estar enfadada con ella, pero no podía, en un lugar recóndito de ella había cierto grado de comprensión, aunque eso no quitaba para que se sintiera decepcionada, quizá había esperado algo más de ella.

Pero también era cierto que posiblemente no había escogido bien los roles y ese gran favor debía haber sido pedido por Kara, no por Maggie o por Supergirl.

Con ese firme pensamiento y con la premura de ver pasar las horas, salió volando rápidamente en dirección al DEO, antes de hablar con Lena quería comprobar si había habido algún adelanto con el vídeo o con alguna otra pista que hubieran encontrado.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hola de nuevo a todos.**

 **Lo primero agradecer que continuéis siguiendo la historia. Y sobretodo gracias por los comentarios, animo al resto a hacer lo mismo.**

 **He reescrito este trozo varias veces porque no lograba dar a entender lo que yo quería, espero por fin haberlo logrado y que no quede todo muy forzado. No quiero que suene como excusa, pero hay varios tipos de escenas que no se me dan muy bien relatar... he hecho lo que he podido y ha salido esto.**

 **Espero que os guste y que disfrutéis de la historia tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndola.**

El regusto amargo de no haber actuado bien aún reposaba en el paladar de Lena. Al principio había pretendido no creer lo que Supergirl le decía, pero hasta para ella era llegar demasiado lejos en una simple mentira. Y aunque luego había aceptado que era algo plausible, no quitaba para que tampoco le gustara sentirse presionada o que jugaran con su vida como si no valiera nada o no le importase a nadie.

Cogió el teléfono y jugueteó con él, estaba a punto de llamar a Kara pero no sabía como debía comportarse con ella, las últimas veces que había seguido sus impulsos o deseos no habían terminado muy bien, así que ahora la duda le atenazaba y le impedía movilizarse con soltura.

El sonido súbito y no familiar de un teléfono le hizo alejarse de sus pensamientos, miró el suyo propio que aún tenía en sus manos y comprobó que el sonido no salía ni de él ni del fijo.

Se levantó intrigada y puso atención para descubrir de donde venía aquella llamada. Se acercó al sofá blanco y el sonido se hizo más claro, empezó a rebuscar entre los cojines hasta que descubrió un móvil antiguo con la tapa que se iluminaba. No lo había visto nunca, parecía un móvil de prepago que seguía sonando sin descanso y que indicaba que un número privado estaba llamando.

-¿Sí?- preguntó tras descolgarlo.

-Hola.-

-¿Con quién quiere hablar? Alguien ha dejado olvidado el móvil en mi oficina.-

-Quería hablar contigo.-

-¿Peter?- preguntó confundida.

-Buena memoria.-

-¿Cómo has…?

-Cuando algo me interesa soy muy tenaz.- dijo con tono triunfante.

-Esto no es tenacidad, es acoso.-

-Llámalo como quieras, no vamos a discutir por una cuestión de semántica. La cuestión es que tú te empeñas en subestimarme y a mí me encanta descubrir nuevas formas de ser tenaz contigo.-

Lena estuvo a punto de colgar, pero sabía que eso solo llevaría a una sucesión de llamadas hasta que Peter le dijera lo que le tenía que decir, así que le siguió el juego para ver hacia donde quería llegar.

-Tengo entendido que nos dejarás pronto.- Inquirió Lena con desprecio.

-Sí. He de reconocer que tu amiga de acero impone bastante. Por eso te llamaba, para despedirme.-

-Eres muy amable, pero no hacía falta.-

-Tu triste voz denota otra cosa, pero tranquila, intentaré estar en contacto contigo el máximo de veces posible.-

-Hazlo.- le retó. -Mi seguridad te estará esperando gustosamente.-

-Mi querida Lena… Desde que te conozco has estado rodeada de seguridad y eso nunca me ha impedido acercarme y hacer lo que quería contigo.-

-Ya no soy una niña asustadiza, las cosas han cambiado.-

-Cierto, ahora eres una atractiva mujer orgullosa, a la que no le gusta involucrar a los demás en sus problemas. Por eso enseguida tuve dudas de que la visita de Supergirl hubiera sido idea tuya… lo que ahora me lleva a pensar que nuestra relación seguirá siendo nuestro pequeño secreto.-

-Ya no te subestimo Peter. Ojala me dejaras demostrártelo para que se te bajaran esos humos.-

-Tendrás millones de ocasiones. Quizá no ahora, ni mañana. Quizás no dentro de una semana, ni dentro de un mes, quizás tengas que esperar un año o dos o cinco. O quizás no tengas ninguna ocasión para demostrármelo porque habrá pasado tanto tiempo que ni te acordarás de mí y estarás tan tranquila sobrellevando tu monótona, inútil y vacía vida que no me verás venir. Pero te aseguro que cuando me veas todo tu pasado caerá sobre ti como una losa y no me volverás a olvidar.-

Un silencio se hizo al otro lado del teléfono solo interrumpido por una Lena que intentaba tragar una saliva seca que impregnaba su garganta.

-Aunque quizá no tengas que esperar tanto tiempo mi querida Lena.- continuó amenazando Peter.- Quizá hay una remota y pequeñísima posibilidad de que de nuevo haya logrado burlar tu absurda seguridad y yo mismo haya puesto este teléfono esta misma, mañana en el despacho, durante una de tus tantas idas y venidas fuera de la oficina. Y quizá, solo quizá, aún esté en la terraza, observándote, vigilando tus movimientos, viendo como mueves tu culito de lado a lado, o viendo como te acabas de girar intentando descubrirme en la terraza de forma asustada porque te has vuelto a dejar engañar. Pero te equivocas, no estoy en la terraza, porque ese aliento que ahora mismo acabas de notar rozando tu nuca es el mío.-

Lena se giró asustada, la sugestión que le producía Peter era de proporciones épicas y no sabía qué hacer para controlarla.

-Ja ja ja.- una sonora risa salió expelida de la boca de Peter. -¿Podrás dormir esta noche?- preguntó son sarcasmo.

-Eres escoria.-

-Y tú demasiado predecible. Tranquila, no estoy en tu despacho. Ya te he dicho que me voy a ir una temporada. Solo quería tener un pequeño momento de diversión contigo y que tú tuvieras la oportunidad de disfrutarlo. Porque no lo olvides, llegará un momento en que te sentirás a salvo, tranquila y yo estaré ahí para recordarte que no estás segura en ninguna parte. Lena, yo sé cuándo voy a volver a verte, pero tú no sabes cuándo me verás a mí. Y créeme que cuando me veas, nuestro encuentro será inolvidable.- Peter terminó la frase con un sonoro y desagradable beso.

Lena colgó furiosa y tiró el móvil contra el sofá con una rabia que a duras penas podía controlar.

No le gustaba la sensación que tenía cada vez que hablaba con Peter, ejercía tal control sobre ella que el simple hecho de respirar mientras interactuaba con él suponía todo un sobresfuerzo.

Se quedó mirando a la pared, pensativa, varias ideas sin forma definida rondaban su mente, esperando que alguna se convirtiera en algo sólido que poder llevar a cabo.

Volvió a coger el teléfono y lo inspeccionó más detenidamente, pero en la pantalla solo había reflejada aquella desagradable llamada que había recibido. Era un móvil viejo, sin acceso a internet y con una tarjeta prepago que inspeccionó sin descubrir nada anómalo.

Metió el móvil en el primer cajón de su mesa con el firme propósito de mandarlo luego a la sección de informática para que lo inspeccionaran, ahora tenía otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Se levantó, dio un par de vueltas en el despacho y con una idea firme en su cabeza, cogió un disco duro que guardaba en una de sus cajas fuertes.

Por un segundo volvió a pensar en Kara y en como actuar con ella, pero una vez más lo pospuso para emplear el tiempo en cosas que sí sabía como solucionar.

Salió del despacho y llamó la atención de Sam que parecía estar transcribiendo varios textos que ella misma había grabado en días anteriores.

-Sam, voy a mi laboratorio privado a trabajar un poco.- dijo dirigiéndose a su ascensor privado.

-Sí señorita Luthor.-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kara no había sacado nada en claro yendo al DEO. Todos trabajaban frenéticamente para obtener algún tipo de información sobre el paradero de Alex pero nadie lo estaba consiguiendo. Los hombres de CADMUS habían borrado sus pasos demasiado bien, sin contar con que no había nadie retenido que pudiera ser interrogado.

Las horas iban pasando y Kara miraba el reloj viendo como la esperanza de vida de Alex se iba acortando drásticamente. Era el momento de ir a ver de nuevo a Lena, pero esta vez sin subterfugios de ninguna manera, esta vez la vería como Kara. Sabía que era egoísta por su parte pretender que Lena arriesgara su vida por salvar la de su hermana, pero la inminente muerte de Alex era una realidad y el peligro que podía correr Lena solo era hipotético, al fin y al cabo tendría a todo el DEO y a Supergirl siguiendo sus pasos en todo momento.

Aquel último pensamiento cambió su percepción de las cosas y empezó a enfurecerse por la actitud ciertamente egoísta de Lena, ni siquiera les había dado una oportunidad, un no rotundo había salido en la conversación desde el primer momento.

Entró en las oficinas e intentó calmarse un poco, intuía que siendo amable o victimizándose conseguiría algo más que entrando enfadada o demandando ayuda.

Se acercó a la mesa del hall y la saludaron cortésmente, Lena no le había quitado sus privilegios y aunque la seguridad había variado mucho en número en aquellos últimos días, pudo acceder hasta su despacho sin ningún tipo de problema.

-Hola Sam.-

-Hola seño… hola Kara.- rectificó recordando las veces que le había pedido que la tuteara. -La señorita Luthor no está en el despacho.-

-Debí haber llamado antes, pero me corre prisa. ¿Sabes si va a tardar mucho?-

-Está en su laboratorio y allí dentro pierde la noción del tiempo.- se excusó,

-¿Podrías decirle que he venido y necesito hablar con ella? Es importante.- recalcó.

Sam la miró pensativo, sabía que a su jefa no le gustaba que la molestaran mientras estaba trabajando en sus investigaciones, pero había notado que siempre estaba ansiosa por hablar con Kara y que posponía todas sus otras citas por las de ella, así que presumió que no le importaría.

-Ahora se lo digo. Espera en la sala y ahora mismo te comunico lo que me ha dicho.-

Kara se sentó nerviosa, había dado por supuesto que podría verla sin ningún problema y ahora que se encontraba ahí esperando no las tenía todas consigo. De hecho no sabía si tras su última conversación Lena aceptaría verla, tenían una relación complicada que distaba mucho de poder resolverse a corto plazo.

Todo había ido tan deprisa en aquellos últimos días que no había podido entretenerse en pensar de nuevo a donde les llevaba todo aquello y aunque sabía que el verla como interactuaba como Kara le llevaría a replantearse ciertas cosas, también sabía que no era ni el momento ni el lugar adecuado.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lena apareció a los pocos minutos. En cuanto Sam le avisó de que Kara la estaba esperando dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue con prisa a su despacho.

Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando ver a Kara, la había echado muchísimo de menos y aunque no fuera en el momento más adecuado, no podía negar que se alegraba de tener la oportunidad de verla de nuevo.

La vio antes de que ella la viera, y se detuvo unos segundos a observarla con cierta ventaja. Su mirada y gesto eran tristes, el movimiento repetitivo de sus manos evidenciaba que estaba nerviosa y aun con todo eso seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa que Lena hubiera visto jamás.

Su primer impulso fue acercarse y abrazarla, pero sus años de entrenamiento social se lo impidieron muy a su pesar. En su lugar, se acercó pausadamente y se contuvo en sus palabras.

-Hola Kara.-

-Lena.- dijo con una mezcla de anhelo y alivio mientras se levantaba del asiento.

Lena hizo un gesto para que entraran a su despacho.

-Sam, no quiero que nadie nos moleste.-

-No se preocupe.-

Kara entró primero mientras Lena le sujetaba la puerta.

-Hola.- dijo Lena de nuevo nada más entrar.

-Hola.- repitió Kara manteniendo una distancia prudencial. ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó señalándole la frente.

Lena no entendía a que se refería y se miró en el espejo.

-Es una mancha de grasa, estaba soldando. Lo siento, he subido con prisa y ni siquiera me he lavado las manos.-

Lena se acercó al lavabo, humedeció un papel y se limpió la frente.

-Te esperaba mucho antes.- continuó diciendo Lena mientras se lavaba las manos. –Me sorprendió no verte con el Supergirl Team.-

-Estaba intentando averiguar el paradero de mi hermana por mi cuenta, aunque como ves no lo he conseguido.-

Kara se quedó en silencio y le dio la espalda a Lena posando aquella mirada perdida hacia el ventanal. Hacía verdaderos esfuerzos para mantenerse fría y entera, pero la mirada compasiva de Lena no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Lena acabó de secarse las manos, se acercó por detrás y no pudo más que abrazarla mientras posaba su barbilla en el hombro de Kara.

-Lo siento mucho Kara.- le susurró mirando el reflejo de Kara en la ventana.

-Además, tampoco quería influenciarte en tu decisión con mi presencia.- terminó diciendo con una entereza estoica.

-Y aun así estás aquí.-

-Lo sé.-

Kara atrajo más hacia ella los brazos de Lena, su tacto se hacía diminuto para abarcar todo el dolor que Kara sentía en esos momentos. Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en aquel momento para que le llevara a una sensación de falsa seguridad, pero todo era inútil y la realidad seguía siendo demasiado cruda. Se dio la vuelta y sin dar opción a nada más se acurrucó sobre Lena esperando que volviera a abrazarla y que le dijera que todo iba a ir bien.

Lena pudo sentir el dolor de Kara mientras la abrazaba, estaba desconsolada y ella no sabía exactamente como actuar para aplacar ese dolor momentáneamente.

-Lena, no puedo quitarme de la mente las imágenes de mi hermana maniatada y herida.-

-¿Has visto el video?- preguntó Lena sorprendida.

-Sí, pude verlo.- de repente un nudo más fuerte asoló su estómago. -No lo había pensado hasta ahora, pero puede ser el último recuerdo que tenga de mi hermana.-

Un llanto monótono se hizo audible y Lena la abrazó con más fuerza mientras se mantenía en silencio a la espera de que Kara se desahogara del todo.

-Lo que más me impresionó de ella es que a pesar de toda la situación quería parecer entera. ¿Pero sabes?, por mucho que lo intentara vi miedo y desesperación en su rostro. Lena, espero que nunca tengas que ver eso en el rostro de alguien a quien quieres.-

-Ya lo estoy viendo.- susurró, también con ganas de llorar pero haciéndose la fuerte.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Kara tenía puesta su atención fuera de aquel despacho y no había escuchado lo que Lena había dicho.

-No tiene importancia.- le acarició la melena rubia y sin darse cuenta le dio un beso en la frente, en el nacimiento del pelo, como si aquello pudiera protegerla de todo mal.

Kara agradeció su muestra de cariño, sus ganas de protegerla y su rostro con gesto compungido, pero le preocupaba que Lena, a pesar de todo aquello aun no se hubiera pronunciado en su decisión, así que decidió ser algo más sincera con ella.

-Creo que no te lo había dicho nunca.- se separó un poco y la miró a los ojos. –Pero yo también soy adoptada.-

-No, no lo sabía. Al final vamos a tener más cosas en común de lo que yo pensaba.-

-Mi madre biológica era juez y mi padre científico. Hubo un accidente y murieron los dos… eran mi única familia.-

-Lo siento mucho Kara. No sé porque me estás contando esto, pero no necesitas remover viejas heridas.-

-Yo era ya un poco mayor para conseguir que alguien ajeno a mi familia se hiciera cargo de mí.- continuó, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Lena. -Pocas personas habrían aceptado a una niña extraña y casi pre adolescente en su casa, pero entonces encontré a los Danvers. Alex al principio era reacia y no me quería en su casa, por supuesto nunca me lo dijo, pero eso se notaba. Aun así, me defendía en el colegio y se preocupaba por lo que me pasaba. Los años iban pasando y conforme más tiempo pasábamos juntas, más adoptaba el papel de hermana mayor y más dependíamos la una de la otra.-

-Tuviste suerte con tus dos familias.-

-En cierto modo. Pero al conocer tanto a las dos, a veces siento que defraudo a todos mis padres si siento más amor hacia unos que hacia otros.-

-Pero con Alex es diferente, ¿no?-

-Yo era hija única. Así que no debía repartir mi cariño con más hermanos. Alex se convirtió en todo mi mundo y aun lo sigue siendo.-

-Y quieres que yo salve tu mundo.- añadió Lena entendiendo que toda aquella exposición de sentimientos tenían el fin de ablandar los suyos.

Kara la miró a los ojos y emitió una media sonrisa. Se alejó del todo del contacto de Lena, estaba avergonzada por haber sido tan transparente a la hora de intentar inclinar la balanza hacia el lado sensible para que ésta cambiara de opinión.

-Lena, eres… somos…- aun no sabía como definir aquello. –Voy a ser sincera, no sé lo que somos, pero sí sé que eres muy importante para mí y sé que yo lo soy para ti. Y siento ser egoísta con lo que te estoy pidiendo, pero te necesito, porque sin mi hermana yo no soy nada.- Toda la precaución había desaparecido en el tono de voz y ahora las formas directas invadían su discurso.

-Kara, yo…-

Aquella frase sonaba a negación y disculpa y Kara intentó frenarla por todos los medios.

-Lena, sé que es difícil para ti y es normal que tengas miedo, pero tendrás a la policía, al FBI y a Supergirl vigilándote. Nada puede salir mal, nada tiene que salir mal.- Kara tomó la mano de Lena y la acarició con el pulgar mientras sus ojos volvían a empañarse con unas lágrimas que no quería soltar. -Porque si saliera mal perdería a las dos personas que más quiero en este mundo y no lo voy a tolerar.-

Aquellas últimas palabras de Kara calaron hondamente en los oídos de Lena. Sabía que estaba siendo sincera, pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo también sabía que la premura por convencerla la había abocado a expresarse en aquellos términos tan claros.

-Kara, espero que lo entiendas, pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides.- el corazón de Lena se rompió en mil pedazos mientras decía aquella frase.

-Pues no, no lo entiendo.-

-He luchado mucho por…-

-Se pueden librar más de una batalla a la vez.- le interrumpió.

-Yo no.-

-¿Acaso quieres que te lo suplique?- preguntó a la defensiva.

-Nada cambiaría.-

-Las dos personas más poderosas de esta ciudad no pueden hacer nada por salvar a la persona que más quiero, y eso me está devorando por dentro. Necesito que reacciones y hagas algo Lena, necesito a la Luthor fuerte y poderosa que pueda rescatarme y hacer que mi existencia vuelva a ser feliz.-

-Ojala pudiera.-

-Más bien ojala quisieras.- dio un paso hacia atrás y de repente una idea inundó su mente. -¿Esto es por lo de otro día?- preguntó desesperada. –Es un castigo porque no estuve receptiva a… bueno tú ya sabes que pasó, estabas ahí.-

Un pinchazo de dolor atravesó el cuerpo de Lena. Suponía que la rabia hacía que Kara hablara así, pero no podía creer que estuviera insinuando que no la ayudaba porque en su momento Kara no había correspondido a sus sentimientos de la manera que a ella le hubiera gustado.

-No esperaba que fueras tan manipuladora.- continuó atacandola tras el silencio de Lena.

-Y si fuera así ¿qué harías al respecto?- preguntó Lena con soberbia y cierto enfado.

Kara se acercó más a Lena y sin mediar palabra comenzó a besarla con algo de brusquedad. Al principio Lena intentó rechazarla pero el sentir el cuerpo de Kara tan cerca y sus labios devorando los suyos hizo que su raciocinio se nublara y se dejara llevar por aquel momento. Sus lenguas se buscaban y se encontraban moviéndose rápidamente a un ritmo al que se habían acoplado con cierta facilidad. Kara alternaba esos besos con pequeños mordiscos en el labio inferior de Lena, que hacían que ésta gimiera contra su voluntad.

Kara se separó un poco y miró a Lena que estaba con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta esperando que siguiera con esos ansiados besos. Tomó la melena negra de Lena entre sus dedos y tiró de ella hacia atrás haciendo que su cuello quedara más expuesto. Kara atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja entre sus labios y empezó a juguetear con él mientras Lena notaba como un escalofrío atravesaba todo su cuerpo. Recorrió el resto del cuello con la punta de la lengua y comenzó a dar pequeños besos húmedos mientras bajaba hacia el escote.

Kara actuaba con una mezcla de rabia y deseo, quería conseguir algo, pero también estaba aprovechando para dejar a un lado sus represiones y seguir sus instintos, aunque quizá no en la forma que realmente le hubiera gustado.

Kara tiró de la blusa de Lena e hizo que un par de botones saltaran y dejaran al descubierto aquellos pechos enmarcados por el encaje negro del sujetador.

Lena quiso quejarse, pero todos sus esfuerzos quedaban en nada al notar el suave tacto de Kara rozándole por encima de la tela.

-Así no Kara.- logro decir por fin.

Pero lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue que la cabeza de Kara se perdiera en ese profundo escote mientras comenzaba de nuevo a besar la piel descubierta.

Lena oyó su propio jadeo y logró recomponerse en cierta medida. Aquello era lo que más deseaba, pero no quería que fuera en esas circunstancias ni bajo esa presión. Quería hacérselo ver a Kara pero sabía que el dolor actuaba por ella y que solo pararía en seco si se sentía todavía más herida o traicionada.

Lena elevó el rostro de Kara para poder volver a besarla y esta vez fue ella quien comenzó a tomar la iniciativa. La empujó hacia la mesa que había detrás e hizo que se sentara en el borde mientras recorría su cuerpo con caricias deseosas de abarcar algo más. Las piernas de Kara se abrieron y Lena coló su cuerpo entre ellas mientras veía como toda la brusca iniciativa de Kara estaba desapareciendo y comenzaba a comportarse como era ella, tímida y delicada.

Lena subió un poco la falda de Kara y cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba en el suave tacto que producía el roce de sus dedos con el interior del muslo de Kara. Un calor abrasador inundó su mano y un pulgar audaz rozó con timidez la tela húmeda que cubría su centro.

Kara dio un respingo, se arqueó y cerró un poco las piernas para que aquel roce fuera un poco más profundo. Lena la siguió besando a la espera de alguna señal que le indicara que parase, pero Kara volvió a abrir las piernas y con un ligero e inequívoco movimiento de caderas le indicó que podía seguir.

Lena tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con fuerza para enfrentarse a lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sabía que era cruel y mezquino, pero había tomado una decisión mucho antes de que Kara fuera a verla a su despacho. Había decidido hacer las cosas a su manera y no incluían implicar a Kara o hacer que ella pudiera sentirse responsable de nada de lo que pudiera ocurrir a partir de ese momento. Necesitaba alejarla de ella y Kara le había puesto la manera de hacerlo en bandeja.

-¿Estas cachonda?- preguntó Lena de la forma más tosca posible y sin esperar contestación. -¿Seguirás igual de cachonda cuando te diga que no voy a ayudar a tu hermana?-

Kara abrió los ojos como un resorte y una súbita nausea se instaló en su estómago. Se separó de los labios de Lena y la empujó con la suficiente brusquedad como para que Lena tuviera que retroceder varios pasos. Aquella frase había sonado tan barriobajera que cada vez que la recordaba le hacía sentirse sucia y despreciable.

Kara se recompuso como pudo y miró a Lena con desprecio intentando descubrir el motivo de tanta crueldad.

-No soy ninguna puta.- se defendió dolida. -Que ciega he estado contigo. La culpa es mía por pedirte que sacaras lo Luthor a relucir.- quería parecer furiosa, pero la tristeza invadía sus palabras. –No era esta Luthor la que yo esperaba.-

Lena tuvo la decencia de no añadir nada más a todo aquel sinsentido. Con la excusa de recomponer su pelo e intentar arreglar su blusa rota, evitaba mirar a Kara a los ojos, sabía el daño que había hecho, no necesitaba leerlo en aquella mirada azul.

-No siento más que desprecio hacia ti. Desprecio y pena porque te dedicas a rodearte de mierda y a alejarte de las personas que pueden salvarte.- Kara la miró con furia y no recibió más que otro desplante silencioso. -Y pensar que en algún momento me compadecí de ti… Peter y tú os merecéis mutuamente.-

Lena cerró los ojos intentando esquivar con indiferencia aquellas palabras. Cada segundo que pasaba se auto persuadía de que aquello era lo mejor, estaba convencida de que Kara olvidaría antes la rabia de esa traición, que la culpa por creer que había abocado a Lena a un probable nefasto final.

Kara salió del despacho sin una despedida, no había nada más que decir y tampoco quería perder más el tiempo con aquella absurda situación.

Una apenada Lena la observó marcharse, sabía que había pocas posibilidades de volver a verla, simplemente esperaba que Kara entendiera en algún momento que lo que había hecho era por su bien.

Se sentó en su silla intentando que no se desbordaran sus intensas ganas de desfallecer y abrió el cajón donde dejaba su abultada agenda. Removió varios papeles hasta encontrar el que buscaba, cogió el móvil que había usado Peter con ella y marcó un teléfono que creía que no utilizaría nunca.

-Lo haré.- dijo apenas hubieron contestado. -Accederé a lo que me habéis pedido, pero yo también tengo condiciones.-

La conversación parecía un monologo por parte de una Lena que poco a poco iba desgranando lo que quería conseguir con aquel intercambio de intereses.

-Ahora mismo me encargaré de avisar a Supergirl.- añadió. –El tiempo corre y no tenemos ni un minuto que perder.-

Lena colgó con cierto aire renovado, no sabía si había hecho bien o mal accediendo a entregar ella misma el isótopo, pero por lo menos así tendría la mente ocupada en algo que no fuera su propia vida.

Lo primero que hizo fue confeccionar un mail para sus abogados, con un archivo de vídeo en el que ponía al día su testamento y nombraba a sus sucesores tanto en la empresa como en la fundación. Eran cosas que había ido posponiendo, pero que ahora veía con claridad que eran de extrema necesidad.

Escribió también varios mails a la gente que había dejado atrás en metrópolis, todos llenos con excusas vagas y sentimientos disfrazados para que no dieran lugar a muchas preguntas o devaneos.

Y también escribió un mail de disculpa a Kara, un mail que aun no sabía muy bien si debía ser mandado. Estaba convencida de que había actuado bien, pero por otra parte tenía la egoísta necesidad de redimirse ante Kara y de que ésta la perdonara.

Hizo el esfuerzo de cerrar el ordenador sin mandarlo y avisó a Sam por el intercomunicador.

-Sam, diles a los técnicos que estabilicen el isotopo R-135 y lo preparen para ser trasladado… lo necesito para ayer.-

-Sí señorita Luthor.-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kara esperó a que se cerrara el ascensor para echarse a llorar. Sabía que había cámaras que la estaban observando pero no podía aguantar hasta salir del edificio.

Se sentía traicionada y decepcionada, pero sobretodo sucia y asqueada por como Lena la había tratado en ese momento de vulnerabilidad.

Aun estaba rememorando aquella dolorosa frase cuando la voz de Lena sonó de nuevo clara en sus oídos.

-Supergirl si me estas escuchando ven a mi oficina. Tenemos que hablar sobre como liberar a Alex Danvers.-


	39. Chapter 39

**Hola. De nuevo vuelvo por estos lares. Me costará más o menos escribir, pero estoy convencida a terminar esta historia, aunque no pensaba que fuera a ser tan larga y eso que aun queda trama...**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y bienvenidas las nuevas incorporaciones. Como siempre, estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones ya sean buenas o malas.**

 **Espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo.**

-Supergirl si me estas escuchando ven a mi oficina. Tenemos que hablar sobre como liberar a Alex Danvers.-

Kara se quedó aturdida dudando de lo que acababa de escuchar. Aquello distaba mucho de la reciente conversación que había tenido con Lena. Solo cuando volvió a oír como Lena la llamaba de nuevo supo que no habían sido imaginaciones suyas y que Lena realmente precisaba de su ayuda.

Salió del edificio aparentando algo más de normalidad y se alejó intentando ordenar un poco sus ideas. Se le había ido de las manos la visita a Lena, se había comportado como una niñata egoísta y el dolor que sentía había hecho que actuara de forma brusca y visceral para que lo único que sintiera en aquellos momentos fuera deseo.

Eso no quitaba para que el último comentario de Lena le hubiera caído como un jarro de agua fría, había sido un golpe bajo sin sensibilidad alguna y con conocimiento total del daño que podía hacer.

Se alejó con prisa del perímetro de seguridad de L-corp y se metió en el callejón más cercano para poder vestirse de Supergirl y volar hasta el despacho de Lena. Tenía curiosidad por saber que tenía que decirle, por saber si era una trampa o si realmente había cambiado de opinión durante aquellos escasos segundos.

Cuando Supergirl llegó, Lena estaba como otras tantas veces sentada en su sillón escribiendo en su portátil. De espaldas parecía tranquila, como si nada hubiera cambiado durante aquellos dos días, agudizó la vista y le pareció ver que Lena estaba escribiendo algo relacionado con Kara.

Por una vez decidió dejar de inmiscuirse y dejando a un lado aquella visión golpeó el cristal con el nudillo llamando la atención de Lena, que se giró cerrando el portátil de forma inmediata.

-No estaba segura de que me hubiera oído.- admitió Lena saliendo a la terraza.

-Siempre estoy atenta por si necesita mi ayuda. Pero si no he escuchado mal esta vez no me ha llamado por eso.-

-Ha oído bien. He recapacitado y voy a ayudarles en la liberación de la agente Danvers.-

-Gracias.- contestó algo emocionada y conteniendo las ganas de abrazarla. -No sé que decir… muchas gracias Lena, sé que es una decisión muy difícil pero le prometo que…

-No prometa nada que no sepa que puede cumplir al cien por cien.- le interrumpió con seriedad.

-Le prometo que la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario y que si la veo en peligro real actuaré antes de que le ocurra algo. Incluso si con ello la vida de Alex se ve comprometida.-

-Permítame que dude de esa segunda parte.- objetó convencida de que había sido una mentira piadosa.

-Puede creerme, no hay ninguna vida más importante que otra, aunque a veces pueda parecerlo por nuestros egoísmos propios.-

-Bueno, eso ya lo comprobaremos en su momento.-

Lena se acercó a la barandilla, cerró los ojos y dejó que la leve brisa moviera sus cabellos mientras se concentraba en respirar profundamente.

-¿Puedo preguntarle por qué ha cambiado de opinión?- quiso saber Supergirl mientras se acercaba a ella.

-No sé.- Abrió los ojos y la miró. –Supongo que porque demasiadas personas están sufriendo por esto.-

-Si a usted le pasara algo, también sufrirían personas.-

-Ya me he encargado de que no.-

-¿Cómo dice?-

-No tiene importancia.- respondió intentado dar por zanjado el tema. -Voy a ayudarles y eso es lo único que importa.-

-Hablaré con el FBI y trazaremos un plan para que tanto usted como el isotopo radiactivo estén localizados en todo momento. Habrá que llevarlo primero a nuestras instalaciones para que lo manipulen y…-

-No tan deprisa.- Le interrumpió. -Les ayudaré, pero yo también tengo mis premisas.-

-Dígame que quiere.-

Supergirl no pudo evitar desconfiar un poco, pero pronto lo desechó. Lena arriesgaba mucho, era normal que quisiera algo a cambio.

-Quizá le parezca una tontería.- Lena agachó la cabeza. –Hasta me da vergüenza planteárselo.-

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó curiosa.

-Si voy a arriesgar mi vida, me… me gustaría poder experimentar de primera mano lo que se siente al volar.-

-¿Quiere volar conmigo?- Supergirl no pudo evitar azorarse un poco.

-Si no le importa me encantaría, tiene que ser liberador.-

-Lo es.- admitió. -No hay ningún problema, la llevaré con mucho gusto y no tiene de que avergonzarse.-

-Gracias.- contestó aliviada tras la respuesta amable de Supergirl.

Supergirl la miró extrañada, sabía que había algo más que Lena quería decirle, pero seguía en silencio mirando la ciudad.

-Sé que me va a poner trabas, y que pone mucho empeño en no descubrirse… pero sé de la existencia del DEO.- dijo por fin.

-¿Cómo ha…?-

-Mi madre me explicó sus actividades extra gubernamentales.-

-Es cierto que no es una agencia gubernamental, pero eso no significa que el gobierno central no tenga conocimiento de ella y no la apruebe.-

-¿Por eso no hay datos de Alex en el FBI?-

-Sí. Todos los agentes del DEO tienen tapadera en el FBI como agentes secretos.-

-¿Y usted también es un agente?-

-No, simplemente colaboramos juntos.-

-Sabiendo esto, puedo intuir que no es el FBI precisamente quien se va a encargar de la operación.-

-Cierto.-

-Entonces quiero estar presente durante todo el proceso de preparación. Quiero ir a las oficinas del DEO y supervisar el plan y lo que hacen con el material que voy a transportar.-

-Son unas instalaciones secretas, así como toda la organización. Se opondrán totalmente a que alguien ajeno entre en ellas.-

-Viendo como han gestionado todo hasta ahora, qué menos que tener algo de control en una misión que puede afectar a mi vida, ¿no le parece? Además, no creo que si la acompaño digan algo al respecto.-

-Claro que dirán, pero lo intentaré.-

-Lo hará o no hay trato.- inquirió con firmeza. -Quiero tener mis propias garantías de que esto saldrá bien.-

-De acuerdo. Me encargaré de que la dejen pasar.- cedió. -¿Algo más?-

-Sí, una última cosa.-

-Dígame.-

-No quiero que le diga nada de esto a Kara Danvers.-

-¿Perdón?-

-Sí como bien dice todo es tan clasificado y tan alto secreto, no le costará inventarse algo. Pero es condición sine qua non que tanto si sale bien como si sale mal, Kara no se entere nunca de que les he ayudado.-

-Pero…-

-No hay más que hablar, Supergirl.- Lena se alejó de la barandilla dando el tema por zanjado y se puso en frente de Supergirl. -¿Volamos?- preguntó inocentemente como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Supergirl decidió prescindir de empezar un debate sobre aquella extraña tercera petición y no pudo evitar sonreír con esa última frase. Con la aceptación de Lena a ayudarles estaba más relajada, se había quitado una gran losa de encima y evitaba ponerse ninguna más encima pensando en que algo pudiera ir mal.

-Volemos.- afirmó sonriendo.

Supergirl se puso delante de Lena y la miró de arriba abajo sopesando como hacerlo. De repente se agachó y tocó la pierna de Lena con delicadeza, mientras ésta no entendía muy bien lo que Supergirl estaba haciendo.

-Necesito que se quite los zapatos, no quiero que nadie salga herido porque se le escape alguno.-

Lena se apoyó en el hombro de Supergirl, levantó la pierna y notó como Supergirl se los quitaba con gran delicadeza mientras observaba como le sujetaba la pierna durante más tiempo del necesario.

Volvió a ponerse en frente de Lena, se acercó evitando ruborizarse ante la excesiva cercanía y la sujetó por los costados mientras le indicaba lo que iban a hacer.

-Sujétese a mis hombros.- Lena obedeció como una autómata. -Ahí arriba, cuando alcancemos algo de velocidad hace más ruido del que parece. Intentaré no ir muy deprisa, pero cualquier cosa que necesite dígamelo, la oiré perfectamente y si ve que no le hago caso apriéteme el brazo y frenaré enseguida.-

-Me esta asustando, no sé si me atreveré a hacerlo.-

-Ya lo está haciendo.-

Lena miró al suelo ante ese comentario y descubrió que ya no notaba las frías baldosas bajo sus pies y que se habían alejado de cualquier parte lo suficiente como para que de repente sintiera miedo. Ante ese pensamiento no pudo evitar abrazar a Supergirl con fuerza para sentirse más segura y ésta le correspondió de buen grado.

-Tranquilícese.- le susurró al oído. -No tiene nada que temer.- dijo frenando la ascensión.

-Perdone, de repente me he asustado. No sabía que ya estábamos volando, creía que el despegue iba a ser algo más brusco.-

Lena se separó un poco mientras se avergonzaba porque su primera reacción hubiera sido de pánico e indefensión.

-Es normal que le haya dado impresión. Tiene que acostumbrarse, pero no debe tener miedo, recuerde que no me voy a separar de usted en ningún momento.-

Lena asintió ante ese comentario y respiró hondo intentando disfrutar de aquel momento. Supergirl volvió a elevarse un poco más hasta que notó que el viento era algo más fuerte y más frío.

La brisa hacía que se llenara de aquel perfume que reconocía perfectamente, se perdió en sus pensamientos y se estremeció cuando notó que Lena la sujetaba con más fuerza.

-¿Voy más despacio?- preguntó preocupada.

-No, así está perfecto.-

-Nunca había hecho esto.- admitió Supergirl.

-Pero si en las noticias le he visto llevar volando a muchas personas.-

-Sí, pero nunca de esta manera.- fijó su mirada en la de Lena y se obligó a hablar intentando que aquellos ojos verdes no la hechizaran. –Si no le importa voy a sujetarla por la cintura, creo que así se notará más segura.-

-Me parece bien.-

Supergirl rodeó la cintura de Lena con uno de sus brazos y se puso a su lado mientras Lena hacía lo propio rodeándole la espalda.

-¿Quiere ir hacia algún sitio en especial?- preguntó con dificultad mientras disfrutaba de la cercanía de Lena.

-Solo lejos de aquí.-

Supergirl empezó a alejarse de la ciudad imprimiendo cada vez un poquito más de velocidad, mientras miraba de vez en cuando a Lena para comprobar que se sentía cómoda.

-¿Confía en mí?- Kara esperó una contestación, pero Lena no le había escuchado. Se acercó más a ella y le preguntó cerca del oído. -¿Confía en mí?-

-No le oigo.- Gritó Lena.

-No hace falta que grite, yo sí que le oigo.-

-Perdone, es que se me han taponado los oídos.- dijo gritando de nuevo.

Supergirl sonrió y se acercó un poquito más a Lena.

–Abra la boca e intente tragar saliva.- le susurró casi rozándole la oreja.

-Ahora mejor.- agradeció nerviosa.

-¿Confía en mí, Lena?- repitió de nuevo entre susurros.

-Sí.-

-Vamos a suficiente velocidad como para que pueda planear. Va a saber como se siente al volar de verdad. Extienda los brazos y recuerde que nunca le dejaría caer.-

Kara imprimió algo más de velocidad, Lena extendió sus brazos tal y como le había explicado y Supergirl dejó de tomarla por la cintura y le cogió de la mano para seguir empujando de ella y evitar así que perdieran velocidad.

Lena cerró los ojos y se concentró en el viento refrescando su cara y sus ideas. Por una vez en mucho tiempo se sentía liberada, capaz de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo, con miedo a caerse pero con la seguridad de sentirse protegida y a salvo.

Supergirl vio la sonrisa de Lena y la imitó hasta que de repente escuchó un lloro en la lejanía, miró de soslayo y descubrió como unas amargas lágrimas salían despedidas del rostro de Lena mientras su respiración subía y bajaba acompañándolas.

Decidió no interrumpirla, sabía que en aquellos momentos debía lidiar con muchas cosas y el sentirse tan lejos de todo había hecho su efecto.

Acarició la mano de Lena mientras aún la agarra con firmeza y Lena reaccionó volviendo a ser consciente de su realidad.

-Volvamos al despacho, Supergirl.- volvió a gritar.

Supergirl cambió de dirección y conforme se acercaba al edificio de L-corp y deceleraba volvió a acercarse a ella y a tomarla por la cintura para que no creyera que podía caer al vacío.

Aterrizaron con delicadeza en la terraza del despacho de Lena. Supergirl aun la asía por la cintura, se negaba a desprenderse de aquella sensación de bienestar que le había invadido desde que había tenido entre sus brazos a Lena. Lena la miró a los ojos, la mirada profunda que le transmitía la azoró, e intentó no achantarse deshaciendo el contacto.

-Muchas gracias Supergirl.- dijo aun con la respiración entre cortada por la emoción del momento.

-De nada.- susurró manteniendo fija la mirada.

-Tenía razón, ha sido liberador.- Lena intentaba seguir hablando y comenzó a arreglarse el pelo para no tener que seguir haciendo frente a la manera en que Supergirl la estaba mirando. –El viento arrecia más de lo que parece, debo llevar el pelo todo alborotado.-

-Está perfecto, de hecho tú eres perfecta.-

-¡Pe… perdona!- exclamó nerviosa.

-Eres preciosa Lena.- Supergirl le retiró un mechón de pelo de la frente y acercó lentamente su rostro al de Lena.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Lena sin moverse.

Supergirl se paró en su recorrido y dejó de mirar los labios de Lena para volver a mirar sus ojos.

-Nada.- contestó sonriendo.

Supergirl besó con delicadeza los labios de Lena. La cercanía, la vulnerabilidad de Lena y su belleza salvaje acrecentada por el pelo revuelto y las mejillas sonrosadas por el frio, habían hecho que toda la fachada de Kara se viniera abajo y que no tuviera más remedio que hacer caso de sus intensísimas ganas de besarla.

Lena mantuvo el beso, incluso abrió la boca ligeramente y cambió de posición para corresponderle con otro leve roce un poco más húmedo, pero enseguida abrió los ojos y miró a Supergirl mientras se separaba bruscamente.

-Pero…- una sonora bofetada impactó contra la cara de Supergirl. –Mierda, casi me rompo la mano.- se quejó mientras cerraba la mano con dolor.

-Lo siento, ¿se ha hecho daño?-

-Estoy bien.- contestó masajeándosela.

-No sé qué me ha pasado, no estaba pensando.-

-Evidentemente no lo hacía. ¿Siempre acaba sus vuelos así?- Preguntó con sorna.

-Puede reírse de mí si quiere.- explicó con pena evitando una confrontación llena de puyas. -Pero he de confesarle que me gusta y admito que llevaba todo el vuelo deseando poder besarla… simplemente me he dejado llevar por el momento.-

Lena la miró extrañada ante esa confesión, no se merecía aquella humillación por su parte.

-Siento haberle abofeteado.-

-No debe disculparse por ello, se ha hecho más daño usted misma que a mi.-

-Lo sé, aun así no ha estado bien, yo tampoco he sabido comportarme.-

-Siento haberla incomodado, no volverá a ocurrir.-

-Claro que no volverá a ocurrir. Me siento halagada y quizá si las cosas fueran diferentes no hubiera reaccionado de esta manera, pero la realidad es muy diferente y no siempre podemos elegir a quien poder o querer besar.-

Lena se separó nerviosa evitando mirar a Supergirl a la cara, pero viéndola de soslayo como si ante ella se irguiera una nueva persona que no conocía de nada.

-¿Esto cambia algo?- preguntó Supergirl con miedo.

-No, no cambia nada.-

-Se lo agradezco. Voy a ir al DEO para comenzar a preparar los dispositivos de rastreo. Mañana a primera hora pasaré a buscarla para llevarla a las instalaciones y ultimar los detalles.-

-La estaré esperando en mi despacho con el isotopo preparado.-

-Gracias Lena. Y…- Supergirl se iba a disculpar de nuevo, pero desechó la idea, por primera vez se había dejado llevar por unos sentimientos e impulsos reales y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Le dio la mano a Lena a modo de despedida y retiró la mirada algo avergonzada, era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos sin sentir cierto dolor por el rechazo.

-Supergirl.- la llamó antes de que saliera volando. -Una pregunta. ¿Ha hablado con Kara esta tarde?-

-No. ¿Debería?-

-No lo sé, pero seguramente hablarán antes de mañana. Y Kara le contará como la he humillado y despreciado. Crea todo lo que le diga y no la corrija en nada, simplemente escúchela y prométale que hará todo lo posible por salvar a su hermana. Pero sobretodo no le diga que yo les voy a ayudar.- insistió.

-No entiendo porque se empeña en hacerle creer eso.-

-Quiero que su única preocupación sea su hermana. No necesita más dolores de cabeza ni sentirse responsable de que yo vaya ponerme en peligro por ella o peor aún, que se sienta decepcionada porque algo saliera mal.-

-Si no hace esto por ella, ¿por qué lo hace?-

-Oh, sí que lo hago por ella. No podría volver a mirarla a los ojos si me quedara sin hacer nada mientras asesinan a sangre fría a su hermana. Simplemente no quiero que lo sepa.-

-Es usted una buena persona.- admitió pensativa. Aunque Lena no la creyera no iba a sobreponer la vida de Alex si Lena estuviera en peligro real, así que poco tenía que reprocharse ante eso.

-Usted lo llama así, yo lo llamo egoísmo.-

-Dar tanto por alguien no es precisamente egoísmo.-

-Egoísmo es tener unas ganas locas de decirle que si me pasara algo le diga la verdad a Kara. Que le diga que debería haber hecho mejor las cosas con ella y que mis sentimientos siempre han sido puros. Ser egoísta es querer que le diga que nos merecíamos una oportunidad real.-

-¿Tanto la quiere?-

Los sentimientos de Supergirl eran ambivalentes y no sabía a cuales hacer más caso. Por una parte se derretía al ver lo que Lena estaba dispuesta a hacer por ella y por otra estaba triste porque el rechazo a Supergirl era evidente y cuando supiera quien era realmente seguramente Kara también sería rechazada.

-Sí, la quiero.- bajó la mirada ante esa confesión inesperada. –Es la primera vez que se lo digo a alguien y creo que no he escogido a la persona más indicada.-

-Tiene razón, no debería decírmelo a mí. Dígaselo a Kara.-

-No. No sería justo para ella. Y por eso me comporté de forma mezquina con ella. Le hice algo que nunca me perdonará. Pero prefiero que se quede con la sensación de desprecio que con la sensación de culpa.-

-Es usted idiota.- expelió sin ni siquiera pensar lo que iba a salir de su boca.

-Probablemente. Pero prométame que contrarrestará mi egoísmo y debilidad y que no le dirá nada a Kara.-

Supergirl ordenó sus pensamientos, le debía una explicación cuanto antes, Lena merecía la verdad antes de arriesgar su vida.

-Tengo que decirle algo sobre Kara y sobre mí.-

-No quiero saberlo.- Le interrumpió. -Quiero zanjar este tema de una vez, solo prométamelo.-

-Pero es importante.-

-No quiero dar más vueltas sobre lo mismo. Por una vez respete mi decisión Supergirl.- dijo con un tono de ruego.

-Está bien.- cedió con cierto alivio por poder posponerlo. -Se lo prometo. Pero prométame que cuando recatemos a Alex y todos estemos a salvo va a hablar con Kara sin secretos. No me lo ha dicho nunca directamente, pero sé que Kara también la quiere.-

-Gracias por sus palabras.- Lena se emocionó al escuchar aquello, pero decidió no dejarse llevar por emociones que la distrajeran. –Y ahora si me disculpa tengo muchas cosas que hacer.-

-Yo también. Mañana nos vemos.-


	40. Chapter 40

**Hola de nuevo a todos.**

 **Ya os comenté que estos meses iría más despacio, pero sigo sin olvidarme de la historia e intento colgar lo más pronto que puedo, aunque no es muy a menudo.**

 **Espero que os siga gustando la historia. gracias por vuestros comentarios.**

Lena había llegado pronto a la oficina y se había encerrado en su laboratorio para terminar de perfilar los últimos detalles. A pesar de sus reticencias al acostarse, su cerebro le había concedido un descanso y al final había conseguido dormir un par de obstante se había despertado pronto y cansada de dar vueltas en la cama y de cavilar sobre todo lo que podía salir mal durante aquel día, había decidido hacer algo de provecho en sus oficinas.

Nada más llegar a su despacho abrió su correo releyendo el mail que había dejado a medio escribir, se loquería mandar a Kara, pero sabía que no era correcto hacerlo, así que lo borró rápidamente antes de cambiar de opinión. Ya había hablado el día anterior con Supergirl y le había expuesto sus sentimientos con respecto a Kara, esperaba que ella supiera actuar conforme la situación se fuera desarrollando, no quería tener más remordimientos.

Supergirl llegó a L-corp antes de la hora acordada, estaba nerviosa y los segundos se obcecaban en pasar con la lentitud de las horas. Aterrizó en la terraza, la puerta estaba cerrada y se acercó esperando que Lena le abriera. Al no verla por ninguna parte el estómago se le revolvió y el pulso se le aceleró, pero enseguida se fijó en una chaqueta apoyada en el respaldo de la silla y mientras suspiraba aliviada, supo que Lena se encontraba en las instalaciones y que volvería a su cubículo en cualquier momento.

Era pronto, aún quedaba media hora para que abrieran las oficinas y no había nadie más en el edificio, se apoyó en la barandilla a esperarla pacientemente, no era necesario forzar la cerradura sin ninguna razón aparente, así que aprovechó para dejar la mente en blanco y para que el aire libre limpiara su mente de ideas poco halagüeñas. Miró alrededor y recordó con detenimiento la grata sensación que había sido poder volar de la mano con Lena. Aunque en lo que se había recreado aquella misma noche no había sido precisamente el vuelo, sino el beso que tímidamente había robado y que durante medio segundo había sido correspondido. Se había arriesgado como Supergirl y había perdido irremediablemente contra Kara, pero por lo menos lo había intentado.

El ruido de una puerta al abrirse la sobresaltó de sus pensamientos y se giró viendo como Lena entraba con un maletín esposado a su muñeca izquierda.

-Buenos días Supergirl.- saludó abriéndole la puerta.

-Buenos días Lena. ¿Ha logrado descansar?-

-A duras penas, pero más de lo que yo pensaba.-

-Algo es algo. ¿Lo tiene todo preparado?-

-Sí, acabo de ultimar la estabilización del isotopo.-

-¿Y eso?- preguntó señalando las esposas.

-Un seguro de vida. Quiero confiar en usted, pero me cuesta más hacerlo en el DEO, quiero controlar la situación el máximo tiempo posible.-

-La entiendo, pero no debe de preocuparse con respecto a eso. No es ninguna emboscada, la misión es la que es y las especificaciones son las expuestas por CADMUS. Nosotros simplemente nos aseguraremos de tener garantías.-

-Y esta es la mía.- objetó volviendo a señalar el maletín unido a ella. -Cuando quiera podemos marcharnos.-

-Hay un coche esperando fuera que le llevará a las instalaciones. ¿Sufre de claustrofobia?-

-¿Pero dónde me va a meter?-

-Es un coche estándar, pero la parte trasera está separa de la delantera y las ventanillas están tintadas para que no se vea nada del exterior, debemos asegurarnos de que la localización sigue siendo secreta.-

-Está bien, no me opondré. Pero dígales que eviten correr o los baches, no me tranquiliza llevar un isótopo radiactivo a mi lado por muy estabilizado que esté.-

-No se preocupe.-

El camino fue más largo de lo habitual, habían dado varias vueltas por la ciudad mientras analizaban a Lena y se aseguraban de que no tenía un dispositivo de rastreo. Supergirl por su parte había decidido ir volando, quería cerciorarse por su cuenta de que no había algún tipo de actividad anormal cerca del coche o del DEO.

-Ya hemos llegado.-

Supergirl abrió la puerta y esperó a que Lena cogiera el maletín y a que sus ojos se acoplaran a la luz del día después del tono tenue al que había estado sometida todo el viaje.

-Disculpa si el viaje ha sido algo molesto.-

-No pasa nada. Entiendo que deben tomar medidas.- salió del coche y se fijó en un pequeño edificio de dos plantas que se erguía ante ella. -Pero si es una nave diminuta, ¿está segura de que esto es el DEO?

-Sí, la mayoría de las instalaciones están bajo tierra, es una forma de hacerla menos rastreable.-

-Comprendo, es la manera ideal de pasar desapercibidos.-

Supergirl asintió y encabezó la comitiva que seguía a Lena. Nada más pasar el primer control una alarma sonó a la altura de Lena y los agentes correspondieron sacando sus armas y apuntándola. Supergirl se puso inmediatamente delante de ella evitando que algo pudiera ir mal.

-Bajad inmediatamente las armas.-

-Hemos detectado un dispositivo no autorizado, Supergirl.-

-Tu DEO no es muy espabilado.- comentó protegiendo el maletín tras Supergirl. -Si se les escapa un disparo y va al maletín, adiós a medio National city.-

-No saben que llevas nada ni remotamente parecido.- le susurró. –Digamos que hemos limitado la información solo a los que van a participar en la operación.-

-Y que pretendías, ¿qué lo llevara entre algodones para que nadie se enterara?-

-No se preocupen agentes.- Los calmó. -La entrada de este material está autorizada.-

-Aun así debemos registrarla.- insistieron bajando las armas.

-Adelante.- accedió con fastidio.

Uno de los agentes se acercó a ella y la rodeó con un detector de metales que solo sonó cuando lo acercó al maletín.

-Debe abrirlo para cerciorarnos de lo que hay.-

-Supergirl, ¿podría hablar con usted un momento?- Se acercó y se retiraron unos metros lejos de los agentes. -Si cree que cada vez que pase un control de seguridad voy a abrir un maletín que contiene un isotopo radiactivo, por muy estabilizado que esté, me largo ahora mismo.-

-Tranquilícese, ahora lo soluciono. Espéreme aquí por favor.-

Supergirl habló a solas con los agentes, se miraron entre ellos confundidos, pero decidieron acatar las órdenes dadas por Supergirl.

-Puede pasar señorita Luthor.- dijo uno de los agentes. –Gracias por su ayuda y…y discúlpenos por las molestias.-

-No pasa nada, entiendo que están haciendo su trabajo.-

Lena pasó por varios controles más con el mismo resultado, estaba abrumada por la cantidad de seguridad, aunque conforme se iban acercando a lo que ella creía el núcleo de las instalaciones, le iban poniendo menos cortapisas, suponía que ellos sí que estaban autorizados a saber la razón por la cual una Luthor se encontraba en el DEO y esposada a un maletín.

-¿Este es el centro operativo?- preguntó mientras entraban a una sala gigantesca con varios ordenadores y enormes pantallas en donde se veían gráficos y cámaras de seguridad de toda la ciudad.

-Más o menos. Hay varias zonas de trabajo, pero sí que puede decirse que desde aquí se coordina todo.-

-Hola señorita Luthor, ¿se acuerda de mí?- Winn se acercó a ella con timidez.

-Claro que sí Winn, me ayudaste a activar ese dispositivo cuando nos atacaron en la fiesta. ¿Serás el que se encargue de manipular el material?-

-Uno de ellos.-

-Entonces está y estoy en buenas manos.-

Lena sonrió cálidamente y Winn se ruborizó con aquellas palabras amables, siempre se sentía abrumado por una mente más despierta que la suya.

-¿Hay algún despacho o laboratorio donde pueda dejar esto?- le preguntó Lena señalando el maletín del que estaba deseoso de deshacerse.

-Claro, démelo a mí, yo me encargaré.-

-Winn, creo que Supergirl ha olvidado decirle a todo el mundo que quiero implicarme en todo el proceso. No es que no me fie, aunque he de decir que me cuesta un poco, pero el maletín lo llevaré yo hasta las instalaciones y si no te importa supervisaré lo que vayáis a hacer con el isotopo y conmigo.-

Winn miró a Supergirl sin saber cómo actuar y se relajó cuando ésta asintió.

-Está bien. Acompáñeme.-

Lena siguió a Winn hasta un laboratorio y frenó a Supergirl cuando intentó seguirles.

-Me sentiría más cómoda si nos deja trabajar en esto con el equipo profesional. Preferiría que usted se concentrara en planear diferentes actuaciones ante posibles imprevistos.-

Supergirl se quedó sin saber que decir, tenía ganas de pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto a ella, pero estaba claro que esos no eran los deseos de Lena, que la había alejado de allí sin ningún atisbo de duda.

-¿Esa era Lena?- preguntó Mon-El cuando Supergirl volvió al centro neurálgico del DEO.

-Sí.- comentó enfurruñada.

-Lena cada día está más guapa.-

Kara asintió en silencio.

–Le gusta alguien.- dijo rápidamente intentando marcar el terreno.

-No importa, sigue siendo muy guapa.-

-No eres su tipo.- insistió. -No le gustan los extraterrestres.-

-Tú le gustas.-

-No, le gusta Kara.- De repente se dio cuenta de que Lena y ella no podrían llegar a ser si quiera ni buenas amigas cuando se enterara de la verdad.

Se alejó frustrada de allí dejando plantado a Mon-El e intentó ver a Lena en el laboratorio a sabiendas de que todas las instalaciones estaban reforzadas y le sería imposible. Desechó la idea decepcionada e hizo caso a Lena buscando los planos de metro y alcantarillado de la zona donde debían hacer el intercambio y que ya casi se sabía de memoria.

-Supergirl, ¿puedes venir un momento al laboratorio?- la voz emocionada de Winn se hizo presente a través del auricular que llevaba siempre Supergirl.

-¿Qué ocurre, Winn?- preguntó al entrar en el laboratorio.

-No es nada, pero prefiero que estés aquí cuando abramos el maletín, podrías sernos útil si se produjera alguna fuga.-

-Lena no es ninguna chapucera.-

-Lo sé, pero no quiero correr riesgos.-

Winn había limitado al máximo el número de personas en aquel laboratorio, no quería arriesgarse en ninguna parte del proceso.

El delantal plomado hacía que sudara más y se tuvo que ajustar las resbaladizas gafas protectoras mientras se apretaba la mascarilla para que se ajustara a su nariz.

Introdujo la contraseña que le había dado Lena y ambos cerrojos saltaron sin ningún problema. Abrió el maletín y sacó con cuidado un dispositivo parecido a una gran capsula que hacía de recipiente para el material que debían intercambiar. Inmediatamente lo puso debajo de una campana de flujo para evitar que al manipularlo cualquier vapor pudiera desprenderse y empezó a inspeccionarla para descubrir cual era la mejor manera de abrirlo. Había diseñado un dispositivo de seguimiento compatible con la cápsula, de tal manera que fuera plausible confundirlo con una parte más del aparataje necesario para estabilizar el isótopo.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Lena?- preguntó Supergirl mirando alrededor.

-Ha salido un momento. Los nervios de la misión, junto con el calor del delantal plomado, la mascarilla y las gafas han hecho que se haya agobiado un poco. Ha salido a refrescarse.-

-No la he visto cuando he entrado. Voy a buscarla, para asegurarme de que se encuentra bien.-

Kara se dirigió preocupada a la salida, Lena estaba sometida a una gran presión y era importante que se sintiera segura y arropada en todo momento.

-Supergirl.- gritó Winn llamando su atención antes de que llegara a salir.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Mira.-

Supergirl asomó la cabeza sin entender muy bien lo que Winn quería mostrarle, solo cuando vio una luz parpadeante con una invariable cadencia se dio cuenta de lo que estaban viendo.

Las luces se apagaron inmediatamente y dieron paso a unas amarillas de emergencia. Una alarma sonora inundó las instalaciones del DEO y todos los agentes empezaron a realizar el protocolo de evacuación, mientras se oía de fondo una voz metalizada.

"Alarma, alarma. Esto no es un simulacro. Sigan el procedimiento y salgan inmediatamente de las instalaciones".

Supergirl seguía mirando la cápsula mientras Winn había apretado el botón de alarma.

-He sido tan tonta.- susurró Supergirl entre dientes. -Salid inmediatamente de aquí.- les gritó a todos los que aún seguían en el laboratorio. –Nos han tendido una trampa.-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Hola mamá.-

-Hola Lena, siempre tan puntual.- contestó Lilian admirada porque su hija hubiera cumplido con el trato. –No las tenía todas conmigo.-

-Ya te dije que vendría.-

-Tienes razón. ¿Lo has traído?-

-Sí.- dijo señalando otro maletín al que también se había esposado. -¿Vosotros habéis cumplido con mis requisitos?- preguntó ansiosa.

-No tan deprisa hija. ¿Has puesto la bomba en el DEO?-

-Ha sido fácil engañarlos.- Lena miró el reloj impasible. –No tardará en hacer explosión.-


	41. Chapter 41

**Más vale tarde que nunca... o eso dicen. Siento la demora, no voy a poner excusas que no llevan a ningún lado. Simplemente espero que la espera haya merecido la pena y que os guste esta capítulo.**

 **Como siempre muchas gracias por comentar y por seguir leyéndola.**

-Hola mamá.-

-Hola Lena, siempre tan puntual.- contestó Lilian admirada porque su hija hubiera cumplido con el trato. –No las tenía todas conmigo.-

-Ya te dije que vendría.-

-Tienes razón. ¿Lo has traído?-

-Sí.- dijo señalando otro maletín al que también se había esposado.-¿Vosotros habéis cumplido con mis requisitos?- preguntó ansiosa.

-No tan deprisa hija. ¿Has puesto la bomba en el DEO?-

-Ha sido fácil engañarlos.- Lena miró el reloj impasible. –No tardará en hacer explosión.-

-Sabes que si me mientes lo sabré. Tenemos a alguien infiltrado.-

Lena se sorprendió con aquella confesión, si bien un coche de CADMUS la había esperado cerca del edificio del DEO, no había sopesado la posibilidad de que estuvieran tan implicados, simplemente creía que conocían su localización, así que cada vez entendía menos su rol en aquella ecuación absurda.

-Si tenéis a gente dentro, ¿por qué me has obligado a poner una bomba?, ¿por qué has permitido que me expusiera a que me descubrieran?- preguntó molesta.

-Si solo te dijera que era para comprobar tu compromiso te mentiría. La verdad es que las medidas de seguridad del DEO son tan metódicas que era imposible que mi agente infiltrado pudiera entrar con una bomba. Suponía que si alguien podía hacerlo eras tú, aunque nunca creí que aceptarías esa parte del trato.-

-No me quedaba otro remedio si quería que vosotros cumplierais con vuestra parte.-

-Pronto probaremos si todo va conforme a lo acordado.-

Lilian invitó a su hija a sentarse en una de las sillas que vestían aquel pequeño despacho y ella hizo lo propio con la que se encontraba detrás de una pequeña mesa.

Lena se sentó, puso el maletín encima de la mesa y miró el reloj con ansiedad, esperaba que todo saliera bien y no tardase mucho en hacer explosión la bomba que había configurado en su laboratorio. Todo había sido planeado en poco tiempo y había sido fácil manejar los hilos de la gente de su alrededor, sobre todo teniendo de su parte a una figura como Supergirl. Pero ahora pocas cosas quedaban sujetas a su control, confiaba en que a su madre le quedara algo de cariño por ella y no la traicionara de la peor de las formas. Pronto lo sabría, suponía que en cuanto la bomba explosionara empezarían las negociaciones o las imposiciones, simplemente esperaba que fuera lo primero.

-¿Seguro que has puesto la bomba?- preguntó Lilian impaciente.

-No hubiera venido hasta aquí de no ser así.-

El móvil de Lilian empezó a vibrar encima de la mesa, indicando que alguien la estaba llamando.

-Ahora lo comprobaremos.- admitió descolgando. –¿La bomba ha hecho explosión? ¿Heridos? ¿Alguna baja? Sí, gracias, manténgame informada de lo que ocurra a partir de ahora.-

Lilian colgó y miró a su hija con cierta admiración, por fin escuchaba sus palabras, por fin podían luchar juntas contra un enemigo común, por fin podía considerarla como la hija que siempre había pretendido que fuera.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Un pitido comenzó a hacerse audible en el laboratorio mientras Winn frenaba las manos de Supergirl que iban a coger inmediatamente la bomba.

-Déjame examinarla un minuto.-

-No tiene temporizador, puede explotar en cualquier momento.-

-También puede hacerlo si la tocas, creo que hemos activado algo al abrirla.-

Supergirl la examinó con su visión, mientras Winn hacía lo propio con un scanner portátil. El mecanismo parecía sencillo, pero no lograban descubrir qué accionaría su detonación.

-Winn, deberías salir de aquí y asegurarte de que todo el mundo ha seguido el protocolo de actuación, que han destruido la información sensible y que se encuentran en los bunkers junto con todos los discos duros.-

-Está bien, dame un minuto antes de movilizarla. Pero ponte esta cámara con scanner y mantén enfocado el dispositivo en todo momento, si podemos evitarlo prefiero que no explosione.-

-Date prisa.- insistió preocupada.

Winn se quitó el delantal plomado y las gafas y miró a su amiga que tenía la cara desencajada.

-No es culpa tuya, Kara.- la besó en la mejilla y salió corriendo inmediatamente.

Supergirl se quedó absorta en sus pensamientos durante unos segundos, no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero aquella frase de Winn seguía revoloteando entre sus pensamientos.

Quedaban cinco horas para hacer el intercambio con su hermana y todo se había ido al traste por su culpa y por su total falta de precaución al hacer las cosas. Había confiado tan ciegamente en Lena, que ahora la caída era mayúscula y no lograba mantenerse entera por mucho que la situación lo requiriera.

Por su mente pasaron todos los instantes que ambas habían compartido, tanto siendo Kara como siendo su alter ego, y nada hacía presagiar el golpe de gracia que les había asestado. Las había manipulado a las dos a placer mientras Kara se sentía terriblemente culpable por estar escondiéndole una parte importante de ella.

Una punzada de dolor recorrió el cuerpo de Kara empezando por sus entrañas y llegando a todos los poros de su piel. Había recordado los besos y las caricias, pero sobre todo había recordado las palabras de Lena intentando que Kara se abriera a unos sentimientos correspondidos. Por mucho que Lena hiciera esto contra el DEO o contra Supergirl, tenía que saber que tendría repercusiones con Kara, así que no era muy difícil discernir que absolutamente todo había sido una patraña.

-Supergirl.- Winn la sonsacó de sus pensamientos. –El edificio ha sido evacuado y se ha formado un perímetro de seguridad alrededor de la base. Enfoca la bomba y ten cuidado al movilizarla.-

Supergirl respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse y una vez más obvió las intensísimas ganas que tenía de llorar. Por mucho que los agentes se hubieran resguardado fuera de la central o en los bunkers, no sabía la potencia de la bomba y aquellas vidas seguían en peligro.

Cogió la bomba con cuidado y nada pareció cambiar, solo se oía un pitido con una cadencia imperturbable que indicaba que la bomba seguía activa.

Comenzó a encaminarse hacia la salida y solo cuando se elevó ligeramente el pitido comenzó a acelerarse casi imperceptiblemente.

-Supergirl, no noto cambios en la configuración de la bomba, pero está claro que la desestabiliza hasta los más ligeros cambios. Creo que no te dará tiempo a salir por la puerta.-

Kara estaba de acuerdo con Winn, tenía que coger el camino más rápido y ese siempre había sido una línea recta. Comenzó a elevarse más rápidamente y empezó a atravesar los muros de hormigón que se alzaban ante ella, mientras el pitido se hacía cada vez más rápido. Tomó más velocidad hasta conseguir salir del complejo, por suerte no había detonado en el recinto pero necesitaba más altura, aún seguía demasiado cerca.

-Espera Supergirl.- gritó Winn por el comunicador.

La cámara se cortó y una neblina inundó la pantalla. Oyeron un estruendo y las paredes chirriaron ante una pequeña sacudida que había producido el cuerpo de Supergirl al ser expelido por la onda expansiva y haber vuelto a traspasar de nuevo varios pisos del DEO.

-¿Supergirl?- La llamó Winn preocupado aun sin obtener respuesta. –Supergirl, contesta.-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Me acaban de informar de que la bomba que pusiste en el DEO ha explosionado.- informó Lilian. -Lástima que haya sido justo cuando Supergirl la sacaba del edificio.-

-No tenía muy claro lo que me iba a costar salir de allí, ni tampoco quería una gran masacre. No quise arriesgarme con un temporizador escaso.-

-Tus intentos de querer seguir siendo compasible con todo el mundo me descolocan. Aun así, entre lo que han tenido que destruir, la onda expansiva y los destrozos de Supergirl, la base ha quedado prácticamente inutilizada. Has hecho un gran trabajo Lena.-

Lilian alargó la mano hacia su hija y ésta le correspondió acercando la suya y acariciando su brazo a modo de agradecimiento por aquellas modestas palabras que pocas veces había oído de su boca. Lilian la miró sorprendida y siguió alargando el brazo hasta el maletín que Lena seguía sujetando fuertemente. Lena se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de su alegría interna y apretó los dientes mientras notaba como de nuevo su madre la despreciaba una vez más.

-Ya nos puedes entregar el isotopo.- se levantó nerviosa.

-Primero haz lo que me prometiste.-

-Llevará un tiempo, no sabíamos hasta que punto estabas comprometida con nuestra causa.-

-Ya no tenemos prisa, ambas podemos permitirnos el lujo de esperar.-

Lilian miró furiosa el maletín, podían esperar, pero ya estaba cansada de hacerlo.

-Mamá, por si te lo estás preguntando yo también he tomado mis medidas de seguridad, si alguien ajeno a mí intenta abrir este maletín se producirá una pequeña explosión radiactiva.- Lena se fijó en la mirada tensa de su madre. -Cuando te llamé para aceptar el trato por fin te arriesgaste a descubrirte ante mí, y entonces me di cuenta de que todo lo que me decía Supergirl sobre ti y sobre CADMUS era verdad. Así que ahora no puedes culparme de ser precavida.-

-Es curioso que lo veas de este modo y que según tú todo te pillara de nuevas. Aunque no lo quisieras admitir lo sabías, siempre has sabido a lo que me dedicaba y de qué manera lo hacía. Sino no me hubieras llamado con esta extraña petición.-

-Al final decidí creer a Supergirl, que no tenía necesidad de mentirme y usaros a vosotros, que no tenéis necesidad de pedir explicaciones.-

-Sabía que eras una mujer de recursos, pero siempre creí que éstos eran limitados.-

-Ya ves que no.-

Lilian se tranquilizó y se sentó de nuevo detrás de la mesa mientras hacía una serie de llamadas.

-Ya está todo en marcha, no creo que mis hombres tarden mucho.- Lilian parecía ansiosa. -¿Qué quieres hacer mientras esperamos? Nos vendría bien alguien más en el laboratorio.-

-Preferiría ver a Alex Danvers.-

-Cierto, me había olvidado de la agente Danvers. Supongo que estarás deseando verla.-

Lena miró a su madre sin entender a que fin venía aquel comentario, pero se limitó a levantarse y a seguirla por las instalaciones mientras intentaba absorber toda la información de los sitios por los que pasaban.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXX**

-Supergirl ¿me oyes?- Winn no conseguía contactar con Kara y empezaba a estar algo nervioso.

Un crujido resonó por todo el bunker mientras los agentes veían con asombro como la puerta se doblaba sobre sí misma y era extraída de cuajo por Supergirl.

-¿Estáis todos bien?- quiso saber Supergirl.

-Sí. He contactado con los diferentes grupos y nadie parece herido. Además he chequeado el sistema y no hay excesivos daños estructurales.- comentó Winn visiblemente afectado. –¿Tú cómo estás? Me estaba empezando a preocupar cuando vi que no contestabas.-

-La cámara y el auricular se hicieron añicos con la explosión. Estoy algo aturdida por la polvareda, pero nada grave.- Supergirl se sacudió la ropa que aún seguía cubierta de escombros. –Debemos avisar a Hank, terminar de desalojar el recinto y asegurarnos de que no hay heridos.-

-Primero necesito que me traigas los restos que puedas encontrar de la bomba.-

-¿Para qué los quieres?-

-Debo comprobar una cosa. Antes de la explosión me pareció ver algo en el scanner, si descubrimos el tipo de dispositivo detonante que tenía podremos saber si Lena aún seguía cerca o no y quizá así localizarla.-

Supergirl salió del complejo y se aseguró personalmente de que no hubiera ningún agente herido. Investigó la zona y recuperó todos los restos que habían caído esparcidos, por suerte había explotado en sus manos y una parte parecía intacta, así que esperaba que Winn pudiera hacer las averiguaciones pertinentes para localizar a Lena.

Estaban como al principio o incluso peor. No sabían las intenciones de Lena, no sabían si era algo personal, o si estaba involucrada con CADMUS y lo peor de todo es que no sabían cómo iba a afectar eso a la situación de Alex.

Entregó todos los restos a Winn y se dirigió al punto de contacto para volver a inspeccionar la zona una vez más, nada había cambiado, todo parecía seguir la rutina diaria de los que pasaban por allí.

Supergirl estaba bloqueada, no sabía que podía hacer, no tenían con quien contactar, no tenían el isotopo, no tenían a Lena y estaba perdiendo todo por minutos.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lena y su madre entraron en una sala más pequeña y mal iluminada, en una esquina estaba Alex, seguía con los brazos hacia atrás, atada a la misma silla metálica con la que la habían torturado para realizar el video y con la mordaza que empezaba a agrietar sus secos labios.

Alex levantó la mirada y un suspiro de alivio salió de sus pulmones al ver que Lena había aparecido. No creía que cediera ante el chantaje de Lilian, pero ahí estaba, con un maletín esposado a su muñeca. Lo que no entendía era el plan que iban a seguir a partir de ese momento, ni cuánto tiempo tardaría su hermana en aparecer en escena.

-Si hubiera sabido antes que me entregarías el isótopo de motu proprio me hubiera ahorrado el secuestrar a tu novia.- Lilian miró a Alex mientras pronunciaba esas palabras y se recreó en la expresión de sorpresa que vio en ellos. –Sí.- afirmó acercándose a su secuestrada. –Tu novia ha puesto una bomba en tu querido DEO y me ha traído muy gustosamente el isótopo que tanto necesitaba.-

Alex no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí, ¿acaso era todo una trampa para confundirla con no sabía muy bien qué propósito? Llevaba casi dos días en aquella posición, apenas le habían dado de beber y el entumecimiento de sus músculos junto con la garganta pastosa hacían que no razonara con claridad. Pero todo se volvió más claro con la siguiente frase de Lena.

-¿Mi novia?- preguntó Lena confundida.-No es mi novia. ¿De dónde has sacado algo tan absurdo?-

-Mi hombres me dijeron que…-

-¿Me has estado vigilando?- le interrumpió.

-Me preocupo por mi hija y por las personas con las que te relacionas.- se justificó torpemente.

-No te preocupará tanto, cuando has visto que Peter se ha vuelto a involucrar en mi vida y no has hecho nada por evitarlo.- le encaró furiosa.

-Ya lo voy a hacer.-

-Solo porque hicimos un trato. Yo te daba el isotopo y destruía la central del DEO y tú te encargabas de asustar más que convincentemente a Peter para que me deje en paz y no vuelva a acercarse a mí. Sé que seréis explícitos en vuestros métodos, más de lo que mi ética me lo permite.-

Lilian obvió esa última frase de su hija y sopesó el siguiente paso a seguir, con la confesión de Lena y el conocimiento de la torpeza de sus hombres, todo había cambiado, ya no necesitaban a la agente Danvers y lo peor de todo era que no tenían ninguna razón para mantenerla con vida.

-Tanto trabajo para nada.- espetó furiosa ante la idea de tener que matar a una importante agente del DEO por un fallo de sus hombres.

Lilian retiró con fuerza la cinta que cubría la boca de Alex haciendo que la herida que le habían producido se abriera y volviera a sangrar profusamente.

–Has sabido interpretar un gran papel. Pero solo ha servido para retrasar lo inevitable.-

Alex la miró impertérrita, el labio le palpitaba de dolor y notaba el sabor metálico de la sangre que se colaba en su también maltrecha garganta.

-Lleváosla.- Ordenó Lilian.

-Espera.- le frenó Lena. -¿Qué vais a hacer con ella?-

–Sabe demasiado, solo hay una manera de asegurarnos que no hable.-

-No. No más muertes. No sabe vuestra posición, y el isótopo estará listo y disponible lo más pronto posible, incluso hoy mismo podréis utilizarlo. Retenedla hasta el lanzamiento, luego ya no podrá impedir nada. Por favor mamá, no más derramamiento de sangre.-

Lilian miró a su hija con decepción, seguía siendo débil y no entendía que el fin justificaba los medios, pero le haría caso, por lo menos de momento, debía asegurarse de que todo salía bien y eso pasaba por tener contenta a Lena.

-Incluso podríais convertirla en un activo.- continuó diciendo, viendo como su madre no quedaba satisfecha con esa explicación. -Yo tengo bastante información sobre ella y sus allegados, el chantaje siempre surte efecto.-

Alex abrió la boca para objetar, pero decidió que debía seguir callada, era importante ser inteligente y ver toda la situación en perspectiva.

-Está bien.- cedió. –Dame toda la información y nosotros nos…-

-No.- rechazó Lena. –No me culpes por no fiarme de vuestros métodos, pero no quiero una muerte sobre mi conciencia, así que sabré ser convincente. Confía una vez más en mí mamá.-

Lilian sopesó la franqueza de su hija, quizá era buena idea tener a la agente Danvers de su parte… además, siempre tendrían el control y podrían poner fin a la situación de una manera más eficaz.

-Haz lo que prefieras, Lena. Pero luego tendremos que fijar su nueva afiliación con medios más expeditivos.- Lilian sonrió a su prisionera.

-Lo entiendo.- admitió su hija con cierto fastidio.

-Tengo que irme a ultimar ciertos detalles. Te dejo aquí para que me demuestres que lo que pretendes puede tener alguna salida. Aunque no creo que la agente Danvers vaya a ser tan colaboradora como tú piensas. Suerte a las dos.-

Alex asintió levemente en silencio. Lena sabía cosas sobre ella, pero estaba convencida de que todo era fachada, además, si intentaba dañar a Kara se las tendría que ver con Supergirl, así que aun podía jugar con algo de ventaja.

Lena sacó la llave del maletín y se quitó las esposas. Estaba cansada del roce del acero y además su madre ya sabía que no podían manipularlo a placer, así que se dio un respiro y lo dejó con cuidado encima de una mesa. Cogió una silla mugrosa, la acercó a Alex y se sentó frente a ella.

-Tu mirada de autosuficiencia me indica que piensas que tienes alguna posibilidad de engañarme. Crees que no sería capaz de hacer daño a tu hermana y que eso te podría dar una ventaja. No voy a negarte que quizá tengas razón, pero no necesito chantajearte con ella y ¿sabes por qué?- Lena no esperó respuesta alguna. –Porque tengo algo más efectista y que no me atañe a mi.- Se levantó levemente y le susurró en el oído. –Agente Maggie Sawyer.-

Alex intentó mantener a raya su rostro e impidió que un atisbo de rabia se manifestara ante Lena.

-¿Sigues callada? No importa.- Lena volvió a acercarse al oído de Alex. –Sé que es agente de policía, sé que estaba siguiendo a Peter, sé la comisaría en la que trabaja y donde vive… pero lo más importante es que sé que estáis saliendo juntas.- Lena se retiró satisfecha y por fin vio odio en los ojos de Alex.

-Sabía que no podíamos confiar en ti. Sabía que tarde o temprano mostrarías tu verdadero rostro.-

-No te confundas Alex, aunque no te guste admitirlo, os he engañado como a colegialas. La bomba en el DEO lo demuestra.-

Alex sacó fuerzas renovadas, logró levantarse sobre las puntas de sus pies e intentó derribar a Lena con el peso de su cuerpo y el de la silla. Lena pudo sortearla a tiempo y evitó que cayera sobre ella, haciendo que el rostro de Alex golpease fuertemente sobre el duro suelo.

Un par de hombres abrieron inmediatamente la puerta, se aseguraron de que Lena estuviera bien y levantaron a Alex que intentaba escupirles y pegar cabezazos a modo de defensa. Lena se acercó rápidamente al maletín para evitar que cualquiera de aquellos hombres tuviera la tentación de cogerlo, mientras esperaba a que Alex se tranquilizara.

-Te mataré Lena. Te juro que te mataré.-

Uno de los hombres lanzó una descarga contra Alex, sus músculos se tensaron y el cierre automático de su mandíbula hizo que se mordiera el labio por dentro.

Lena miró la escena desde lejos y esperó a que los guardias se alejaran de Alex. Pasó entre ellos y se sentó en la silla mientras se quedaba pensativa, en silencio y flanqueada por los guardias que parecían estar esperando algún tipo de directiva.

-Pueden dejarnos de nuevo a solas, no creo que logre repetirlo hasta dentro de un rato.- ordenó como si tuviera potestad sobre aquellos hombres. –Gracias.- sonrió y dulcificó su rostro.

Esperó a que salieran y sujetándola por el pelo levantó el rostro caído de Alex hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

-Si vuelves a hacer una tontería como esta dejaré que mi madre haga contigo lo que quiera.- gritó con furia. –Tu diminuto cerebro aun piensa que puede ganar, pero mira allí arriba.- levantó un poco más la cabeza de Alex, que seguía sin tener fuerzas para hacerlo por ella misma. –No te creía tan estúpida como para no darte cuenta de que tienen todas tus acciones grabadas.-

Lena soltó el rostro de Alex y se sentó en la silla acercándola de nuevo. Sabía que sería un hueso duro de roer, pero tenía que intentar que cediera, si tenía que ayudar a su madre, por lo menos quería hacerlo bajo sus propias condiciones.

Esperó pacientemente a que Alex recobrara las fuerzas y pudieran volver a dialogar, necesitaba que entendiera que era lo mejor para ella.

Las pequeñas descargas residuales iban desapareciendo con la misma velocidad con la que Alex era consciente del dolor de todo su cuerpo. El sabor metálico de la sangre raspaba al contacto con su garganta, intentó escupir, pero su boca estaba demasiado seca y le fue imposible.

Parpadeó varias veces, necesitaba despejarse un poco y tener la mente lúcida, sabía que no estaba siendo inteligente, pero no le quedaba nada más que la rabia y estaba dispuesta a usarla contra Lena.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó a Lena mientras la veía inmóvil cerca de ella.

-Estaba esperando a que te despejaras para poder seguir hablando contigo.-

-No tengo nada que decirte. Solo espero que el perder a todas las personas que alguna vez habían creído en ti, merezca la pena. Te mereces estar sola y te mereces la madre que tienes.-

Lena apretó levemente la mandíbula, se levantó y volvió a cubrir la boca de Alex con la cinta adhesiva.

-Si no tienes nada que decirme, mejor te la tapo, no quiero que sigas derramando sangre.-

Alex se revolvió un poco, pero aún le duraban los efectos de la descarga y apenas tenía fuerzas para defenderse. Lena se sentó a su lado y comenzó a mirar el reloj impaciente. No tenía pensado que todo fuera tan lento, tenía ganas de acabar cuanto antes con todo aquello.

El silencio reinó durante la siguiente hora, ninguna de las dos había hecho nada por intentar comunicarse con la otra persona y no parecía que fuese a cambiar.

Lena pensaba en cual debía ser su siguiente paso a seguir y Alex cabeceaba intentando combatir el cansancio acumulado.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Lena se levantó rápidamente y volvió a esposarse al maletín.

-Su madre quiere verla.- comentó de mala gana uno de los agentes que antes había entrado para retener a Alex.

-Ahora voy. Gracias.-

Lena se acercó a Alex y le dio una patada a su pie para desperezarla.

-No me eches mucho de menos. Cuando vuelva seguiremos donde lo hemos dejado y si te portas bien, te traeré agua.-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lilian había predispuesto todo tal y como imaginaba que querría su hija.

Varios ingenieros y técnicos estaban esperando recibir el isótopo para poder comenzar a trabajar con él. La parte teórica era clara y la pruebas en diferentes razas de alienígenas habían sido exitosas, los nano robots entraban a formar parte de su ADN de forma natural, ahora solo faltaba saber si el radioisótopo cumpliría su función y mutaría el ADN hasta hacerlo incompatible con la vida.

-¿Ya está mamá?- preguntó entrando a otra habitación diferente.

-Sí. Secuestrado, maniatado y educado a golpes.- Lilian encendió un monitor y apareció Peter sentado en una silla, con la mirada confundida y restos de sangre en su cara camisa.

Lena dedujo que sería una mezcla de sangre proveniente de la nariz, el pómulo, los labios y la ceja derecha. El estómago se le revolvió con aquella dantesca visión, en su imaginación había sido una buena idea recurrir a su madre para darle una lección a Peter, pero la realidad era cruda y la transportaba a un presente que no sabía muy bien si quería.

Se dijo a si misma que se lo merecía, él había sido cruel con ella cuando tan solo era una niña, también la había maltratado y seguía haciéndolo cada vez con más éxito. Se auto convenció de que era la única manera para conseguir que Peter la dejara en paz, las palabras se las llevaba el viento, pero las cicatrices físicas eran recordatorios más eficaces.

-¿Le habéis dicho algo?- quiso saber.

-Nada.-

-¿Dónde está?-

-En esa habitación.- le indicó. -Puedes entrar, está uno de mis hombres con él.-

Lena se concedió unos segundos antes de entrar, había ensayado lo que le diría, pero ahora su mente estaba en blanco y no recordaba nada de aquello.

-Hola Peter.- saludó con dureza.

-¿Lena? ¿Tú estás detrás de todo esto?- preguntó confundido.

-No me has dejado otro remedio, debía demostrarte que hablaba en serio.-

-Puta.-

Peter no termino de decirlo cuando el agente le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago, que le dejó casi sin respiración.

Lena evitó dar un paso hacia atrás, y actuó como si esa hubiera sido una de sus directrices de actuación.

-Peter, ya no eres joven y yo tampoco. Ya no puedes hacerme lo que quieras sin tomar responsabilidad de ello. Ya no puedes amenazarme impunemente, se te acabó el chollo, cabrón.- Lena esperó a que Peter dijera algo, pero se limitó a agachar la cabeza para evitar mirarla. –Espero que tomes buena nota de lo que te espera si vuelves a molestarme. Me has subestimado por última vez, que no se te olvide que te hemos localizado y retenido sin apenas esfuerzo.-

Lena esperó algo más que silencio por parte de Peter, pero parecía que por fin se había rendido ante ella y veía que no estaba bromeando.

Lena no tenía más que decirle, el mensaje estaba claro, pero eso no le impidió salir de la habitación con cierta decepción por no ver a Peter suplicando, o por no descubrir en él algún tipo de mirada de arrepentimiento o miedo mientras el agente de CADMUS le ponía una capucha negra.

-Ahora el isotopo.- le demandó su madre nada más encontrarse de nuevo con Lena.

-Sí, claro.- Lena empezó a buscar por los bolsillos la llave de las esposas. –No encuentro la llave, he debido de dejármela en la otra sala.-

-Les diré a mis hombres que la busquen.-

-No hace falta. El maletín lo puedo abrir sin necesidad de esa llave. Necesito daros cuanto antes el isótopo, cada vez me pesa más en la conciencia.-

Lena lo apoyó lentamente en una mesa, lo abrió de espaldas a su madre para que no viera los diferentes dispositivos de seguridad y lo sacó con cuidado entregándoselo a un técnico que acababa de entrar en la sala.

-Está estabilizado, pero sobra el decir que tienen que tratarlo con el mayor de los cuidados.-

-Tranquila, lo sabemos.-

Lilian sonrió sabiendo que Lena no estaba actuando realmente conforme a su manera de pensar habitual. Cada segundo que había pasado hasta ese momento lo había vivido sin la seguridad de que Lena acabara dándoles el isotopo, pero ahora que lo había hecho sabía que Lena estaba más cerca de ella y de CADMUS que nunca.

-Voy a buscar la llave para quitarme el maletín.- Lena lo cerró y miró a su madre a los ojos. –¿Seguro que el isotopo es para neutralizar los poderes de los alienígenas?- preguntó con una sensación de desazón que no lograba quitarse.

-Claro. Puedes mirar los estudios si quieres, incluso podrías ayudarnos.- mintió, sabiendo que su hija no daría aun ese paso de involucración.

-¿Qué vais a hacer con Peter?- preguntó Lena señalando el monitor.

-Lo único sensato que se puede hacer en estas situaciones.-

Lena la miró sin entender a qué se refería, solo cuando vio una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro de su madre, entendió que se proponía.

Inmediatamente intentó entrar de nuevo en la sala pero estaba cerrada por dentro.

-No.- gritó con impotencia. –Yo no quería esto.-

-Esto debió de hacerse hace mucho tiempo.- contestó impasible.

Lena evitó mirar el monitor mientras veía como el agente sacaba la pistola y disparaba dos tiros a quemarropa contra el pecho de Peter.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hola de nuevo. Esta vez he tardado menos de lo que creía, espero que el capítulo esté a la altura y que os siga gustando.**

 **Como siempre, muchas gracias por seguir la historia y gracias a los que seguís comentando.**

 **Por cierto, una pregunta. ¿Preferís capítulos más largos y más espaciados, o capítulos más cortos, para que así no tarde tanto en actualizar? ya me diréis vuestra opinión.**

Lena evitó mirar el monitor mientras veía como el agente sacaba la pistola y disparaba dos tiros a quemarropa contra el pecho de Peter.

-Pero, ¿qué has hecho?- preguntó furiosa mientras se giraba hacia su madre.

-Lo que me pediste.-

-Yo no te pedí esto.-

-Era lo que había que hacer.-

-No, solo en tu mente retorcida se podía pensar que esto era lo que había que hacer. Ni siquiera pretendía que le dierais tal paliza, solo quería que lo asustarais. Yo… yo no puedo ni mirarte.-

-Se te pasará, Lena. Lo pensarás y verás que era la única opción real para que Peter te dejara en paz.-

-Yo no quería esto, yo no te pedí esto.- volvió a decir como si fuera un mantra.

-Repítetelo todas las veces que necesites, pero en el fondo sabías que cabía la posibilidad de que tomáramos esta opción y por eso recurriste a mí.-

-Ese ha sido mi mayor error, recurrir a ti.- Lena miró furiosa a su madre y se dispuso a marcharse.

-¿A dónde crees qué vas?- la frenó.

-A ver si encuentro las llaves, quiero quitarme este maldito maletín cuanto antes.-

-No puedes salir de las instalaciones. Por lo menos no hasta que hayamos armado el dispositivo.-

-No te preocupes, procuraré no molestarte.-

Lena salió furiosa de la sala y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas llenas de rabia salieran a borbotones de sus ojos.

Intentó pasar inadvertida por los pasillos, no quería que vieran su debilidad, pero la verdad era que casi todos estaban desiertos y ya pocos hombres la vigilaban de cerca. La única sala que seguía imperturbablemente escoltada por dos hombres, era donde se encontraba Alex y donde Lena tuvo que dar explicaciones.

Entró sin muchas dificultades y cerró la puerta manteniéndose un rato de pie, pensativa y viendo como Alex la miraba con extrañeza. Empezó a mirar por encima de la mesa, por el suelo y se acercó a la silla donde había estado sentada hacía no mucho, al lado de Alex. Se sentó una vez más y abrió el maletín dándole a entender a Alex que había entregado el isótopo y que ya no había mucho más que hacer.

Alex cerró los ojos y un futuro horrible se cernió sobre ella, había demasiada gente en peligro pero la que a ella realmente le importaba era su hermana y se descubrió rezando para que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los nano robots no pudieran alterar su ADN.

-Alex, quiero que me escuches muy tranquilamente.- comenzó diciendo mientras seguía sentada manipulando el maletín. -No quiero que llores, ni que grites, ni que hagas ninguna tontería. ¿De acuerdo? Si te portas bien te daré agua. ¿Tienes sed?-

Alex asintió rápidamente, había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero entre el calor que se acumulaba en aquella habitación sin ventilación y la mordaza, sabía que llevaba demasiadas horas sin beber nada.

Lena le quitó la mordaza con suavidad, aun veía la sangre seca dibujando un rastro desde el labio hasta la barbilla de Alex y no quería que eso volviera a suceder, ya había visto demasiada sangre por un día.

Se alejó hasta la mesa, cogió una botella de agua y se la mostró a Alex.

-Aquí tienes tu agua.- desenroscó lentamente el tapón y comenzó a derramar el agua a escasos metros de donde se encontraba Alex.

Alex miró con impotencia mientras la desesperanza se iba apoderando de su mente.

-Eres una…-

-No, no, no.- La interrumpió. –Habíamos quedado en que te quedarías callada y quieta si querías agua, aun me queda otra botella.- dijo jugueteando con ella.

Lena esperó la reacción de la agente Danvers, pero parecía como si por fin se hubiera dado por vencida y se alegró por ello, no quería tener que lidiar de nuevo con un ataque de ira.

Cogió la llave de las esposas y se las quitó con alivio, después de tantas horas habían dejado una marca evidente en su muñeca. Colocó minuciosamente el maletín en la mesa y empezó a manipularlo de espaldas a Alex mientras ésta intentaba ver lo que tramaba.

Lena no tardó en darse la vuelta y se acercó a la puerta dando un par de golpes para que entraran los agentes que la custodiaban.

-¿Qué ocurre señorita Luthor?- dijo uno de ellos un tanto molesto.

-¿No ven nada raro en la agente Danvers?- contestó Lena con el rostro preocupado.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y se quedaron mirando a Alex que cada vez entendía menos lo que ahí estaba sucediendo.

Lena accionó un botón que sobresalía del maletín, espero unos segundos y cuando se aseguró de que ambos agentes estaban sobre el agua que había derramado, se agachó y soltó sobre el charco una descarga eléctrica con un taser que había logrado esconder en uno de los dobles fondos del maletín.

Ambos agentes cayeron inmediatamente al suelo, mientras un gran espasmo agarrotaba cada uno de sus músculos.

-Pero ¿qué está ocurriendo?- preguntó Alex.

-Luego te lo explico, pero ahora he de darme prisa, tenemos que salir de aquí sin que nos descubran.- Lena retiró otro doble fondo del maletín y empezó a usar un pequeño ordenador que había aparecido.

–Las cámaras.- le advirtió Alex. –Suéltame, esto se va a llenar de agentes en menos de medio minuto.-

-Cállate.- le dijo nerviosa. –He estado grabando la habitación a través de una cámara instalada en el maletín. Antes de neutralizarlos he inhibido la señal de la cámara de seguridad para que mostrara las imágenes pregrabadas con los agentes, pero ahora debo hacer un bucle para que crean que van a estar un rato aquí dentro. No podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien de seguridad pase por la puerta y no los vea ni dentro de la sala ni haciendo guardia fuera.-

Lena tecleaba rápidamente mientras Alex intentaba poner sus ideas en orden para entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Ya está.- Lena se relajó un poco, cogió la botella de agua y se acercó de nuevo a Alex.

-Suéltame.- le exigió.

-Primero debemos hablar.- miró el reloj preocupada. –Y no tenemos mucho tiempo. Simplemente creía que querrías beber agua antes.-

Alex asintió y permitió que Lena le diera de beber, ahora solo quería agua, ya pensaría después en todas las preguntas que se le agolpaban.

-Quiero soltarte, de verdad. Pero temo que las preguntas que tienes sin responder te hagan creer que soy el enemigo y que cometas un error cuando te desate.-

-No sé ni por dónde empezar a preguntar.-

Lena cogió un pañuelo, lo mojó en agua y se sentó a su lado mientras limpiaba la sangre seca del rostro de la agente.

-¿Sabes? Mi primera reacción fue decir que no a ayudarte. ¿Por qué tenía que arriesgar mi vida por alguien que nunca había creído en mí? Pero luego descubrí que eras demasiado importante para muchas personas y decidí ayudarles. Pero el plan de Supergirl y la agente Sawyer era una chapuza…-

-¿Maggie?-

-Sí, ambas vinieron a suplicarme ayuda, por eso sabía que erais pareja. Y luego vino Kara, así que tenía a la novia, a la amiga y a la hermana suplicándome… mal trío para hacer un plan racional. Decidí hablar con mi madre por mi cuenta, pero sabía que no se creería que la ayudaría por nada, al fin y al cabo para mí no tenía ningún sentido que te secuestraran a ti y me chantajearan a mí. Por eso acudí a ella con la excusa de que secuestraran a Peter, debían darle el susto de su vida para que dejara de acosarme.-

-¿Peter? Pero si lo teníamos vigilado. Ya no te acosaba.

-Él en persona no. Pero tenía otros métodos igual de agresivos e humillantes. Aunque eso no quiere decir que yo les pidiera que lo mataran. Debes creerme Alex, yo no quería todo esto.-

-¿Lo han matado?- exclamó sorprendida.

-Sí. Mi madre dio la orden y el que le disparó no se lo pensó dos veces.-

-¿Y la bomba del DEO? ¿Eso también es mentira?-

-No, eso es verdad. Debía asegurarme de que mi madre me creyera implicada en esto.-

-Pero y los agentes y…

-Tranquila, fue una explosión controlada. Me aseguré de que Supergirl estuviera presente y puse un mecanismo para que la detonación solo se produjera a una altitud determinada.-

-No lo entiendo.-

-Supergirl podría haberla llevado a ras de suelo hasta China sin que explotara, pero estaba convencida de que en cuanto viera que había una bomba a punto de explotar la alejaría volando lo más alto posible. Por suerte no me equivoqué, explotó sin causar heridos y terminó de convencer a mi madre de que yo estaba de su parte.-

-Podría haber salido mal y matar a mucha gente.-

-Pero no lo ha hecho.-

-O igual sí que ha salido mal y todo esto es una excusa. Es un poco difícil creer en todo lo que me cuentas. ¿Eres consciente, no?-

-No te culpo.- convino mientras se levantaba pesadamente. -De todas formas te voy a soltar, luego puedes hacer lo que creas conveniente.-

Lena cogió un cuchillo con el que iba armado uno de los agentes que aun yacían inconscientes y cortó las ligaduras que aun mantenían maniatada a Alex.

-Siento haberme comportado como lo he hecho, pero tus reacciones debían ser creíbles. Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto.-

-Me lo creeré cuando hayamos salido de aquí.- Alex se frotó las muñecas, se levantó y se estiró intentando desentumecerse después de tantas horas sentada. –Dame el taser.-

Lena dudó, pero decidió dárselo sin hacer más preguntas.

-Estaban comenzando a despertarse.- dijo tras volver a darle una descarga a los agentes. –Y ahora vámonos antes de que descubran que lo del isotopo tampoco es real.-

-Alex, el isotopo sí que es real.- la frenó.

-Pero… ¿Te has vuelto loca?-

-Tenía que ser real, sino hace rato que los hombres de mi madre nos hubieran dado caza. Pero tranquila, hice una pequeña modificación.-

-¿Qué modificación?- preguntó escéptica.

-El isotopo parece estable, pero en cuanto sea introducido en el misil, o en un dispositivo o en lo que sea.-

-En nano robots.- le interrumpió Alex.

-Pues en cuanto sea introducido en esos nano robots, el isotopo empezará a degradarse por lo que su capacidad de actuación será mínima.-

-Mínima, pero no nula, ¿no?-

-No, nula no. Se producirá una radiación de baja potencia que afectará solo a los que se encuentren en un radio de unos cinco kilómetros.- admitió.

-Entonces debemos evitar que hagan el ataque.-

-Alex, no creo que la treta de la cámara dure mucho más tiempo, debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes.-

-¿Me quieres decir que te culpas por la muerte de un desgraciado como Peter, pero en cambio prefieres ser responsable de que mueran todos los extraterrestres que se encuentren a cinco kilómetros a la redonda?-

-No van a morir, solo van a neutralizar sus poderes, los harán más humanos.- matizó sin mucho convencimiento.

-¿Aun te crees las mentiras de tu madre? Ese isotopo lo único que hará será matarlos. Pero aunque fuera como tú dices, ¿con que derecho moral te crees para cambiar la naturaleza de las personas?-

-No es eso, yo volveré y desarmaré los dispositivos. Tú simplemente vete, debes llegar sana y salva con… con tus seres queridos.-

Alex se fijó en aquella pausa y todo comenzó a tener algo de sentido.

-Kara… ¿Todo esto es por Kara?-

-Da igual la razón.-

-¿Qué te traes con mi hermana?- preguntó con simple curiosidad.

-Nada, puedes estar tranquila.- contestó teniendo en mente la oposición de Alex a que Kara se inmiscuyera con una Luthor.

-Solo te pido que no le hagas daño.-

-Ja.- exclamó con incredulidad. –No puedo hacerle daño porque es ella la que me rechaza una y otra vez.- Lena miró a Alex y vio extrañeza en sus ojos. –Sí y aun así estoy aquí. Soy así de masoca.-

Alex se descubrió equivocada, creía que Lena tenía la sartén por el mango, que era fría y que manipulaba a su hermana a placer, pero era al revés. Kara se había mantenido distante por su fuerte sentido del deber y era Lena la que se moría por las migajas que Kara podía ofrecerle.

-Lena.- Alex la tomó del brazo y sonrió para que se sintiera reconfortada. -¿No crees que Kara nunca nos perdonará el no haber intentado salvar a todas estas personas que están en riesgo?-

-Ella ni se plantearía no ayudarlas, ¿verdad?-

-Ni por un segundo.-

-Está bien. Creo que se me ha ocurrido algo.-

Lena fue a por el maletín pero Alex la frenó y le dio un abrazo.

-Gracias Lena. Has sido muy valiente viniendo hasta aquí.-

-No me des las gracias, aun estamos encerradas aquí y por mi culpa han matado a Peter y tienen el isotopo.-

-No seas tan dura contigo misma.-

Alex se agachó y registró a los dos hombres que seguían inertes en el suelo. Consiguió tres pistolas de diferente calibre, munición, una radio y una barrita energética que parecía ser parte del almuerzo. Se la comió en dos bocados y registró el cuarto en busca de cuerdas y cinta americana para atarlos y evitar que dieran la voz de alarma.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Lena concentrada en su idea. Había vuelto a sacar lo que parecía un ordenador diminuto y estaba tecleando frenéticamente algún tipo de código. Alex sonrió, tenía que admitir que Lena, a parte de valiente y muy inteligente, era una mujer con recursos, Kara tenía buena gusto.

-Alex, dime tu identificación, la real, la que solo sepa el DEO.-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Winn, acaba de entrar un mensaje muy raro.-

Winn dejó a un lado los restos de la bomba que seguía estudiando y se acercó a Supergirl.

-¿Cómo demonios lo ha hecho?- se preguntó-

-¿El qué? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó impaciente.

-Es un mensaje encriptado, pero no puede ser.- Winn seguía tecleando mientras Supergirl lo miraba molesta por su falta de comunicación. -Alguien ha entrado en nuestra base y se está identificando como Lena Luthor.-

-Apagad inmediatamente todos los ordenadores.- gritó Supergirl.

-No, espera.-

-Dice que está con tu her… con la agente Danvers.- rectificó al darse cuenta de que había más personas en la sala.

-¿Está con Alex?- una sonrisa esperanzadora se instaló en su cara. -Pregúntale como están.-

-Espera, debemos ser precavidos, podría ser otra trampa. Acuérdate de la bomba.-

-Tienes razón, Winn.- admitió decepcionada.

-Apagad todos los ordenadores que tengan conexiones al exterior.- ordenó Winn. –De momento trabajaremos solo con información interna.-


	43. Chapter 43

**Hola de nuevo. Os traigo otra nueva actualización. Espero que os guste.**

 **Gracias por seguir la historia y por vuestros comentarios.**

-Winn, acaba de entrar un mensaje muy raro.-

Winn dejó a un lado los restos de la bomba que seguía estudiando y se acercó a Supergirl.

-¿Cómo demonios lo ha hecho?- se preguntó-

-¿El qué? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó impaciente.

-Es un mensaje encriptado, pero no puede ser.- Winn seguía tecleando mientras Supergirl lo miraba molesta por su falta de comunicación. -Alguien ha entrado en nuestra base y se está identificando como Lena Luthor.-

-Apagad inmediatamente todos los ordenadores.- gritó Supergirl.

-No, espera.-

-Dice que está con tu her… con la agente Danvers.- rectificó al darse cuenta de que había más personas en la sala.

-¿Está con Alex?- una sonrisa esperanzadora se instaló en su cara. -Pregúntale como están.-

-Espera, debemos ser precavidos, podría ser otra trampa. Acuérdate de la bomba.-

-Tienes razón, Winn.- admitió decepcionada.

-Apagad todos los ordenadores que tengan conexiones al exterior.- ordenó Winn. –De momento trabajaremos solo con información interna.-

Supergirl miró la hora, se habían quedado solos en el despacho y quedaban pocos minutos para hacer la entrega del isótopo, aunque dudaba mucho de que ésta aún fuera a llevarse a cabo por parte de CADMUS.

-¿Winn y si no es ninguna trampa?- comentó tras recapacitar de nuevo sobre la transmisión. -¿Y si es la verdad? Ya no tenemos nada más que perder. Lena sabe nuestra ubicación, tiene el isótopo y mi hermana sigue secuestrada.-

-Pero no tiene ningún sentido.-

-Tampoco lo tiene si es una trampa. ¿Qué quiere conseguir con todo esto? Dejémosle hablar, podemos ser precavidos sin desechar del todo esa comunicación, podemos intentar descubrir algo.- dijo a modo de súplica.

-Está bien.- consintió. –Pero antes de acceder a hacer nada debemos asegurarnos de que realmente son ellas y de que no es ningún otro engaño.-

Winn volvió a conectarse a la red a través de un ordenador seguro e intentó contactar de nuevo con la supuesta Lena Luthor. Había pasado ya un rato desde la última comunicación y no estaban seguros de que aún estuviera en línea, así que cuando los segundos comenzaron a pasar en silencio Kara empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Maldita sea, seguro que hemos dejado pasar demasiado tiempo.- dijo Supergirl furiosa.

-Espera, las comunicaciones son defectuosas.- le apaciguó Winn. –Mira, Lena nos ha mandado un código.-

-¿Qué clase de código?-

-No lo sé. No lo reconozco.-

Supergirl miró la pantalla desesperanzada y un vuelco agitó su corazón haciendo que latiese con mayor rapidez.

-Es Alex. Es la identificación personal de Alex en el DEO.-

-Pero no coincide con…-

-Esta identificación solo la poseen los agentes de alto rango y únicamente la conocen los propios agentes y el mando superior de cada base. Yo la sé porque ambas sabíamos que por nuestra cercanía Alex podía correr más peligro del habitual y que era conveniente que pudiéramos confiarnos este tipo de información para verificar su identidad en casos como este.-

-Pero podrían habérselo sacado a golpes, o si hay algún espía podría conocerlo, o podrían haberlo hackeado.-

-No, esta identificación no.- le corrigió. -Y menos conociendo a Alex. Es ella Winn, estoy segura.-

-Pero y ¿la bomba en el DEO?-

-En eso tienes razón.- admitió Supergirl. –Aunque quizás Lena no lo sabía.-

-Vamos Kara, no quieras excusar lo inexcusable. Sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y se fue en el momento adecuado. Sí es ella, ya puede tener una buena excusa.-

Winn también quería que todo aquello fuera real, pero las buenas intenciones los habían llevado hasta esa situación, ya no podían seguir así, tenían que desconfiar de todo y tenían que enfrentar a la persona que les hablaba a través de ese ordenador.

-No puede ser.- exclamó Winn tras leer una cifra de cuatro dígitos en la pantalla del ordenador.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Winn ignoró a su amiga y se fue a otro ordenador para visualizar las últimas imágenes de la explosión de la bomba.

-Tiene razón. 1258 pies, exactamente 1258 pies.- murmuró con incredulidad.

-¿1258 pies?-

-Sí. Lo acabo de confirmar, es la altitud exacta a la que explosionó la bomba. Lena Luthor es un puto genio, por eso yo no entendía como había detonado la bomba. Lena programó la bomba para que se activara con una altitud determinada, dando por hecho que tú la elevarías para evitar que explotara en el DEO. La programó para que estallara al llegar a los 1258 pies y así evitar cualquier daño humano.- Winn abrazó a Supergirl inmediatamente. –Son ellas Kara, están a salvo.-

Supergirl le devolvió el abrazo aun aturdida por la noticia. Lena lo había vuelto a hacer, había logrado engañarla como Kara y ahora lo había hecho como Supergirl, todo para asegurarse de que podía rescatar a Alex con algún tipo de garantía.

Lena lo había hecho todo por Kara y ella se había ido tragando uno a uno todos sus embustes, si tan solo le hubiera dicho que era Supergirl, quizá, si Lena hubiera reaccionado bien al shock inicial, podrían haberlo planeado todo de otra manera y no estarían en peligro las dos personas que más quería en este mundo.

-Tienen que darnos la dirección inmediatamente. Diles que se pongan a salvo, voy a ir a por ellas y esta vez no voy a hacer ninguna concesión con CADMUS.-

-Kara espera, no saben donde están. Además hay otro problema. Dice que ha tenido que entregar el isótopo y que aunque lo modificó para que su poder fuera mínimo, cuando Lilian esparza los nano robots, éstos tendrán un alcance de unos cinco kilómetros a la redonda.- Winn asintió mientras leía el mensaje cifrado y volvió a dirigirse a su amiga. –Tienes que irte inmediatamente de la ciudad, es la única manera de que estés a salvo.-

-Ni hablar. Hay muchas vidas en juego y ellos no van a tener la oportunidad de huir. Nunca he dejado a nadie en la estacada y no voy a empezar ahora a hacerlo. En cuanto localicemos a Alex y Lena todo estará solucionado.-

-Estoy intentando localizar la señal, pero la cobertura va y viene.-

-Diles que salgan y hagan una señal en cuanto puedan, yo voy a cubrir de nuevo la ciudad, estaré preparada para actuar en todo momento.-

-Kara, han dejado la conexión abierta para que las podamos localizar, pero van a intentar neutralizar los nano robots, temen que no puedan avisarte antes de que los disipen por la ciudad.-

-Mierda.- maldijo en voz alta. -Tendrían que haber salido de ahí cuanto antes, que cabezotas son… Llamaré a Maggie para informarle de las nuevas noticias y para que también esté atenta. Si logran accionar los nano robots y me pasa algo, toda ayuda será poca.-

-Ten cuidado Kara y avísanos con cualquier indicio. Nuestros hombres llegarán al lugar en cuanto puedan.-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para comprobar que no había nadie en el pasillo y tampoco parecía que hubieran dado la señal de alarma.

-Supergirl es muy cabezota.- comentó Lena mientras intentaba conseguir sin éxito que las geo localizaran. -No quiere irse de National.-

-¿Acaso creíste por algún momento que iba a hacernos caso?-

-Supongo que no. Pero corre mucho peligro, no debería exponerse así. La ciudad la necesita.-

Alex la miró con cierta sorpresa, nunca había pensado que un Luthor llegara a hablar así de alguien no humano, pero dada la naturaleza de su estado actual estaba claro que debía cambiar sus pensamientos con respecto a Lena y dejar de verla tan solo como a una Luthor más.

-Lo sé, por eso debemos irnos cuanto antes e intentar parar a Lilian antes de que active los dispositivos.-

-Espera, tengo que hackear las cámaras de los pasillos, pero solo puedo hacerlo por los que yo he ido grabando con el maletín, así que cuando nos acerquemos a una zona nueva activaré un inhibidor y será cuestión de segundos que se den cuenta de que algo no va bien.- Lena se removió nerviosa en la silla. -Por eso lo he pensado mucho y creo que tú te tienes que quedar aquí. Si voy sola no sospecharán.-

-Ni hablar.- se opuso firmemente. –Tu madre ya tiene lo que quería y sus hombres no te deben nada. No eres inmune si descubren tu traición.-

-Por lo menos déjame a mí ir de avanzadilla. Yo los distraigo y tú te encargas de ellos.-

-Está bien.- comentó mientras cogía la cinta americana. –Creo que la necesitaremos, tenemos poca munición. Toma.- Alex le ofreció una de las pistolas.

-No.- Objetó Lena mientras Alex intentaba convencerla de lo contrario. –Tú haz lo que debas hacer, no me opondré a nada, pero sí te pediría un favor…-

-Dime.-

-Sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo y que está en peligro nuestra vida y la de muchas otras personas más, pero…- Lena miró al suelo avergonzada, sabía que era una petitoria absurda y egoísta.

-Lena, tranquila, lo entiendo.- le interrumpió adivinando su petición. -Es tu madre al fin y al cabo y es comprensible que tus sentimientos hacia ella no cambien de la noche a la mañana. Te prometo que intentaré no hacerle daño.-

Lena sonrió agradecida y escondió el portátil para que aunque fueran descubiertas, éste pudiera seguir mandando información para su localización.

Ambas salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos intentando descubrir donde estaba ubicado el laboratorio. La mayoría de ellos estaban desiertos y en los que había gente, estaban tan relajados que hablaban a voces con lo que les daba tiempo a ambas a esconderse hasta que pasaban de largo.

Alex pensaba que era mejor noquear a cuantos más agentes mejor, así cuando dieran la voz de alarma serían menos los hombres contra los que luchar, pero era arriesgado y fácilmente podía ocurrir que durante la pelea fueran superiores a ellas, sin contar con que había pocos sitios donde dejar los cuerpos y que si alguien disparaba, inmediatamente alertarían al resto, así que desechó la idea y siguieron moviéndose con sigilo evitando ser descubiertas.

Lena tenía buena orientación y recorría con facilidad los pasillos que reconocía. Conforme se iban acercando a la sala donde su madre la había recibido, se veían más personas con batas que con uniforme de camuflaje y eso las relajó un poco porque seguramente no estarían tan preparadas en combate.

-Debemos de estar cerca del laboratorio.- Susurró Lena. –Pero a partir de aquí no tengo ni idea de hacia donde debemos ir.-

-Espérame aquí.-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Tenemos que pasar lo más desapercibidas posibles. ¿Siguen las cámaras hakeadas?-

-Por lo que parece, sí.-

-Ahora vengo. Mantente oculta.-

Alex desapareció por el pasillo que habían abandonado hacía unos instantes y entró en una sala por la que habían pasado y en la que le había parecido ver un par de batas blancas.

Se puso una de las batas y de repente alguien encendió la luz de la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó a sus espaldas un hombre con voz ronca.

-Acabo de venir del descanso y cogía mi bata.- Alex sacó con cuidado su pistola y evitó darse la vuelta.

-Esa no es tu bata.- contestó mientras se acercaba a Alex.

Alex se giró rápidamente y apuntó al agente a la cabeza, éste como en un acto reflejo levantó los brazos a modo de rendición, pero pronto los bajó al percatarse de la situación y siguió acercándose a Alex.

-Si me disparas estás perdida, el sonido se oirá por toda la nave y…-

-Tienes razón.- contestó Alex sin dejarle terminar.

Rápidamente le dio una patada en la entrepierna y cuando agachó la cabeza retorcido de dolor le dio con la culata del arma en la sien y el agente cayó inconsciente. Le dio una descarga con el táser para asegurarse de que estaba un buen rato fuera de combate, lo maniató con la cinta y lo registró cogiéndole el arma, más munición y una tarjeta de identificación que le colgaba en el pecho. Registró el resto de la habitación sin mucha suerte y cogió el par de batas que había ido a buscar.

En cuanto dio la vuelta a la esquina su pulso comenzó a acelerarse con pasmosa facilidad. Lena había sido descubierta y había una agente fuertemente armada que la flanqueaba. Se aproximó sigilosamente por detrás mientras veía como Lena parecía hacerle aspavientos para que no se acercara.

-Lo siento, mi madre me ha dicho donde estaba el laboratorio, pero todos los pasillos me parecen iguales y creo que me he perdido.- Lena desplegó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-No se preocupe señorita Luthor, será un placer acompañarla.-

-Oh, no hace falta, no quiero interrumpirla, ni me gustaría que se metiera en problemas con mi madre si la ve fuera de su puesto de trabajo.- esperaba que el nombrar la amenaza de su madre fuera suficiente para que desistiera en su empeño.

-Como quiera. Las escaleras están detrás de esa puerta.- indicó.

-Muchas gracias.- Esperó a que le diera alguna indicación más pero eso fue todo. –Ha sido muy amable, no la entretengo más.- Ambas se quedaron quietas esperando a que la otra se fuera.

-¿No quería ir al laboratorio?- preguntó algo nerviosa mientras sujetaba más fuertemente la metralleta.

-Sí, claro, ahora iré.- Lena no quería arriesgarse a marcharse de allí sin Alex y no se le ocurría ninguna excusa más, pero debía darse prisa ya que la mirada de la agente se volvía cada vez más inquisitiva. –Es que me da un poco de vergüenza, pero ya no aguanto más, ¿podría indicarme donde está el lavabo?-

-Por supuesto señorita Luthor.- contestó más relajada. –Venga conmigo, aprovecharé para refrescarme yo también, mi compañero ya debería de haber vuelto.-

La agente se fue a dar la vuelta pero Lena la frenó antes de que pudiera ver a Alex escabulléndose.

-Llámeme Lena por favor, aquí soy una mera invitada.-

-Yo soy Isobel.- le estiró la mano y la saludó. –Y déjeme decirle que no solo es una invitada. Sin su ayuda, nada de esto hubiera sido posible. Fue una lástima no saber antes que usted también tenía ese isótopo. Hubo demasiadas bajas en el ataque a la central.-

Lena se sorprendió con aquella confesión, por lo que parecía no todos sabían que ella había decidido ayudarles bajo coacción, ni que al principio se había negado en rotundo a darles el isotopo. Su madre la había protegido o quizá simplemente lo había hecho para ocultar que su hija era la decepción de la familia, pero fuera como fuese le estaba haciendo un favor, ya que podía moverse con mayor libertad por las instalaciones.

-Sí, lo sentí mucho cuando me enteré. Pero ya sabes que las relaciones entre madres e hijas no son siempre fáciles y falla la comunicación.-

Lena intentaba parecer tranquila pero un pequeño temblor en las manos la contradecía. Ambas empezaron a andar por otro pasillo mientras Lena intentaba mirar con disimulo hacia los lados para descubrir la presencia de Alex.

Lena accedió la primera al baño, era pequeño y la limpieza dejaba mucho que desear. Entró en uno de los habitáculos y cerró la puerta mientras esperaba que Isobel se fuera pronto de allí, pero por lo que veía por el resquicio de la puerta no parecía que fuera hacerlo con brevedad.

-¿Podría pasarme algo de papel?- preguntó Lena alzando la voz. –Aquí parece que se ha acabado.-

Isobel cogió un rollo y se acercó para entregárselo. Lena esperó a que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca y abrió la puerta con fuerza golpeándola con ella en la cabeza. La agente retrocedió aturdida y en ese momento entró Alex que le empujó fuertemente la cabeza contra la pared haciendo que perdiera del todo el conocimiento.

-Has sido muy inteligente Lena.- dijo mientras le quitaba la metralleta a la agente. –Toma, ponte tú esta bata, yo me pondré sus ropas, la gorra me protegerá más de las cámaras.-

Lena hizo lo que le había indicado y se la quedó mirando con alivio. Se alegraba de que Alex no la hubiera dejado sola, no hubiera sido capaz de seguir adelante sin ella.

-Esto no va a funcionar.- meditó Alex en voz alta mientras miraba a Lena. –Desmaquíllate y recógete el pelo en un moño con un lápiz.-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Tienes que parecer que trabajas en el laboratorio.-

-Alex, no todos los científicos tienen pintas de friki.-

-Lena, no es el momento para este discurso, ya lo sé. Solo necesitamos pasar desapercibidas y que no nos reconozcan fácilmente. Así llamas demasiado la atención.-

-Está bien. Tienes razón.- Lena comenzó a lavarse la cara. -Que miedo he pasado antes.- admitió. –Suerte que mi madre se avergüenza de mí ante sus hombres.-

-¡Por fin!- exclamó Alex. –Me refiero a que por fin he conseguido un silenciador.- Se justificó. Cogió más munición y arrastró a la agente hasta uno de los cubículos.

En esos momentos la puerta se abrió y apareció otra agente.

-¿Luthor?- preguntó al reconocer a Lena. –Pero si te acabo de ver en la cámara de seguridad, estabas en la sala de interrogatorios.-

La agente cogió la radio dispuesta a hablar con la sala de control, pero Alex se adelantó y salió del baño abatiéndola de un disparo certero en la frente. Lena ahogó un grito que iba a salir de su garganta y Alex la devolvió rápidamente a la realidad.

-Rápido, métela en el baño antes de que alguien pase y la vea.-

Lena la asió por sus brazos inertes y tiró con fuerza hasta que pudo cerrar la puerta. Alex cogió papel y taponó la herida para que no sangrara más de lo necesario, no necesitaban un reguero de sangre que condujera al resto de los hombres hacia ellas.

Lena quería dejar a ambas en el mismo baño, abrió la puerta de donde habían dejado a Isobel y ésta le dio una patada en el muslo haciendo que retrocediera de dolor. Alex se acercó rápidamente y le disparó limpiamente en la frente antes de que pudiera volver a abalanzarse sobre Lena.

-No, no tenías por qué matarla.- protesto Lena. –Isobel había sido amable conmigo, podría haberla convencido para que se entregara.-

-¿Isobel?- preguntó enfadada consigo misma por no haberla inmovilizado antes. -Lena, no hay que confraternizar con el enemigo, es más fácil acabar con ellos si no los ves como personas. Si Isobel te hubiera alcanzado hubiera acabado contigo.- Alex le dio la vuelta al cuerpo inerte y le enseñó el cuchillo que llevaba escondido en la mano. –Aquí no tenemos amigos Lena. Metámoslas a ambas en el mismo baño e intentemos limpiar mínimamente esto.-

Lena tardó un poco en reaccionar, aquella mujer había sido amable con ella, le había dado la mano cuando se presentaron e incluso le había dado las gracias y habían mantenido una conversación distendida, pero en cuestión de un segundo la hubiera matado sin ningún tipo de reparo y ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas.

Una vez más calmadas salieron de los servicios y se dirigieron a la puerta que les había indicado anteriormente la agente. Unas escaleras que bajaban eran el único camino posible y lo siguieron rápidamente intentando evitar encontrarse a nadie en un espacio tan reducido. Llegaron a un oscuro y pequeño pasillo que parecía ser la antesala de una bulliciosa nave, las puertas estaban cerradas, pero en la parte superior de la pared había varias ventanas abiertas.

-Dime lo que ves.- Alex se puso debajo de una de ellas y colocó sus manos para que Lena pudiera apoyar su pie sobre ellas y poder alzarse hasta la ventana.

-Hay demasiada gente, no sé si esto es buena idea.- La nave estaba llena de técnicos trabajando y de hombres armados vigilando las instalaciones.

-Sé más específica.- insistió.

-Es una sala grande, hay dos espacios bien diferenciados, uno tiene un par de pasillos hechos con paneles y llenos de ordenadores y aparataje diverso y la zona de la izquierda es más diáfana, hay lo que parece un pequeño misil acoplado a un dispositivo de lanzamiento.-

-¿Dónde están los hombres armados?-

-Creo que hay dos en la entrada.- comentó estirándose más. –Hay otros cuatro cerca del misil y dos parejas más andando por entre los ordenadores… Desde aquí hay zonas muertas donde no veo lo que pasa.-

-¿Y cuántos técnicos hay?-

-Hay seis con los ordenadores, dos trabajando con el isotopo que les he dado y otros… acabo de ver a mi madre.- dijo agachándose como si ella también la hubiera visto. –Está hablando con otros dos hombres, están de espaldas y no parecen armados, pero no puedo asegurarlo, no los veo bien.-

-Lena, céntrate, cuéntalos de nuevo a todos… y date prisa, comienzas a pesarme.-

Lena se bajó sin contarlos y se puso en la misma pose en la que se había puesto Alex con anterioridad.

-Es mejor que le eches tú un vistazo, tienes más experiencia que yo.- Lena vio dudas en Alex. –Tranquila, no me molesta mancharme las manos.-

Alex se alzó y tuvo una visión general de la sala, iba a ser complicado llegar hasta el misil, pero si lograban acabar con los técnicos quizá tampoco sería necesario.

-Primero llamarás la atención de los hombres que vigilan la entrada. Será fácil que los atraigas hacia aquí y entonces yo me encargaré de reducirlos.-

-¿Los vas a matar?- pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sí. Y seguramente a varios de los que están ahí dentro. Pero debemos hacerlo si queremos salvar a muchas más personas.- Alex vio como Lena negaba con la cabeza ante su afirmación.- Lena, entiendo que no estés preparada para esto y que no quieras formar parte. Solo te pido que si es así me lo digas ahora y que no esperes a que entremos para acobardarte o para cambiar de opinión.-

-Sé que es lo que debemos hacer, pero no por eso resulta fácil hacerlo.-

-Nadie ha dicho que lo fuera. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Sí.-

-Entonces toma esta arma. No lleva silenciador, así que no la uses a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario o si nos descubren. Sin dan la alarma ya todo dará igual.-

Lena la miró sin mucha convicción, pero le hizo caso y la cogió, al fin y al cabo no solo era su vida la que estaba en riesgo.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Deshacerse de los dos guardias de la entrada había sido relativamente fácil, Lena los había atraído con alguna excusa absurda y Alex los había abatido con pasmosa rapidez y reflejos.

-Lena, ahora entrarás como si fueras una más, con decisión, y te acercarás a la zona de los ordenadores.-

-¿Y si me descubren?-

-Diles que tu madre te espera, o que quieres echar una mano, mientras lo verifican ganamos algo de tiempo.-

-¿Y entonces qué?-

-¿Podrías acceder desde los ordenadores al control eléctrico del edificio?-

-No lo sé. Es un edificio viejo y no creo que esté informatizado, pero podría crear una sobrecarga del resto de los aparatos para que saltara el diferencial y se creara un apagón hasta que volvieran a colocarlos.-

-De acuerdo. Primero de todo harás la sobrecarga y yo aprovecharé para entrar en la sala.-

-Pero si reinician todo, el ordenador de la sala donde estabas perderá la señal de las cámaras de seguridad y verán las imágenes a tiempo real.- le interrumpió.

-Esperemos que estén más ocupados viendo otros monitores después del apagón. De todas formas lo haremos rápido. Haz la sobrecarga cada treinta segundos, yo me iré posicionando e iré deshaciéndome del mayor número posible de personas.-

-No sé cuanto tiempo durará tu plan. Pero aun así dudo mucho que el misil no tenga un generador propio. Por si solo ya produciría una sobrecarga en el sistema.-

-En cuanto nos descubran, olvídate de mí y céntrate en encontrar los mandos del misil, debemos desactivarlo cueste lo que cueste. Yo intentaré evitar que lo hagan de forma manual.-

Ambas se quedaron mirándose sin saber muy bien que decir, era una misión arriesgada y cualquier cosa podía salir mal, así que eso podía ser perfectamente una despedida.

-Muchas gracias Lena. Sin ti yo ya estaría muerta y probablemente miles de extraterrestres también.-

-No he hecho nada que tú no hubieras hecho…- se quedó en silencio y se atrevió a decir algo personal, al fin y al cabo poco tenia ya que perder. –Alex, si me pasara algo y tú salieras de esta.-

-Saldremos las dos.-

-Si no fuera así.- insistió. –Sé que me propuse no implicarla en nada de esto, pero no puedo. No puedo evitar querer que le digas a tu hermana que todo podría haber sido perfecto, que podríamos haber tenido un gran futuro y que nos merecíamos ser felices… juntas.-

-Tendrás oportunidad de decírselo tú.- comentó visiblemente emocionada por la vulnerabilidad de Lena. -De todas formas si es al revés. Dile a Kara que es la mejor hermana que nadie pudiera haber deseado y dile a Maggie que la espera mereció la pena.-

Ambas se miraron a los ojos y se fundieron en un sentido abrazo, ya habían dicho todo lo que tenían que decir y ya no había cabida a más esperas.


	44. Chapter 44

**Siento mucho la tardanza, pero casi no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Espero poder hacerlo más a menudo a partir de ahora.**

 **Como siempre espero que os siga gustando la historia y muchas gracias a los que seguís leyéndola y sobretodo a los que os tomáis el tiempo en comentarla.**

 **Nota: no tengo ni idea ni de electrónica, ni de ingeniería, ni de nada parecido, así que espero no haber escrito demasiadas tonterías y que sepáis perdonarlas. :P**

Lena entró aparentando normalidad y se fue rápidamente a la zona de los ordenadores, lo más lejos posible de la mirada de su madre que según había podido comprobar seguía al lado del misil.

Pasó cerca de un técnico que la miró sin reconocerla, ella se limitó a mover la cabeza a modo de saludo y a seguir su camino hacia el ordenador más alejado de ese pasillo, necesitaba poder trabajar sin distracciones para que Alex entrara lo más pronto posible.

Encendió un ordenador que aparentemente no estaba siendo utilizado y mientras buscaba información interna de los aparatos conectados a la red, iba mirando en derredor comprobando que nadie le hacía demasiado caso.

Después de unos minutos que le parecieron eternos, logró colarse sin demasiada dificultad en la red de abastecimiento eléctrico del edificio. Como bien había predicho era un edificio antiguo y los sistemas principales se controlaban manualmente, pero por suerte el llevar nueva tecnología había hecho que muchos de los aparatos estuvieran intercomunicados y pudieran controlarse buscando los directorios adecuados. Subió al máximo la potencia de todos los artefactos acoplados, un cortocircuito también le hubiera valido, pero tal y como esperaba los conmutadores saltaron y por unos segundos se produjo un apagón en la sala.

Una luz amarilla cubrió de repente toda la estancia mientras los agentes se empezaban a movilizar y los técnicos intentaban tranquilizarlos.

Lena dejó el ordenador y cambió de pasillo rápidamente mientras miraba de reojo como la puerta principal se acababa de cerrar, simplemente esperaba que hubiera sido Alex la que la hubiera usado.

-Las luces de emergencia se han activado y la electricidad se reinstaurará enseguida. Cálmense, simplemente ha sido una subida de tensión.- se oyó decir en voz alta mientras las luces blancas de los fluorescentes envolvían la sala y los ordenadores afectados volvían a encenderse.

Lena encendió otro ordenador, sabía que debía darse prisa si quería provocar otro apagón con ese mismo método y sin levantar sospechas. Hasta que solucionaran el problema, era factible que hubiera más caídas de tensión eléctrica en breves espacios de tiempo.

Un nuevo apagón se produjo y Lena volvió a cambiarse de pasillo hasta ubicarse en el más alejado de todos. Intentó encender otro portátil diferente para conseguir de nuevo otro apagón, pero esta vez solo estaban activadas las luces de emergencia y el generador parecía dar energía solo al aparataje imprescindible, estaba claro que iban a solucionar el problema antes de volver a la rutina, lo que significaba que si volvía a usar ese truco podrían descubrirla.

-¿La conozco?- una voz masculina la sorprendió a su lado.

-Disculpe, acabo de entrar en el laboratorio y con tantos problemas eléctricos apenas he podido presentarme. Soy…-

-Señorita Luthor, no la había reconocido.- se disculpó. –No esperaba verla por aquí.-

-Solo estaba echando un vistazo, mi madre me ha dicho que cualquier ayuda es poca.-

-Desde luego, siéntase como en su casa. Me alegra tenerla en nuestro equipo. Aunque, ¿no habrá venido porque está preocupada por lo que podamos hacer con su isótopo?- comentó de forma distendida.

-Jajaja. No, confío plenamente.- sonrió complacida. -Solo es mera curiosidad, las nuevas tecnologías y el trabajo bien hecho siempre me fascinan.-

-No se preocupe, he sido jefe de sección en la central nuclear durante muchos años y sé como manipularlo.- dijo con orgullo intentando impresionarla. -Por cierto, soy James.-

Lena accedió a darle la mano, seguramente aquella persona tenía más información que el resto, así que intentaría obtener la máxima posible.

-Mucho gusto. ¿Ha trabajado ya con el material?-

-No, parece ser que había que hacer antes una re calibración del misil. Lo ideal es una manipulación mínima del isótopo, así que debemos asegurarnos de que todo lo demás está correcto antes de introducirlo en los nano robots.-

-Lo entiendo, aunque está bastante estabilizado toda precaución es poca. Además con los cortes de electricidad que ha habido hay que estar muy seguros. Un contratiempo así durante la manipulación podría ser fatal.-

-No se preocupe, hay un generador exclusivo para esa zona y otro auxiliar por si ocurriera algo. Ya le he dicho que he sido mucho tiempo ingeniero jefe de la central nuclear, no somos ningunos aficionados.-

-¡Oh!, no quería insinuar lo contrario.- se disculpó intentando parecer vehemente.

James sonrió y Lena de pronto se asustó. Ella no había tenido demasiado tiempo para preparar el isotopo concienzudamente, pensando que tenía que engañar a simples aficionados, pero si los que lo estudiaban eran profesionales como el que tenía delante, muy probablemente se darían cuenta de la modificación y podrían subsanarla con relativa facilidad.

-Lo tienen todo preparado milimétricamente.-

-Claro. Nos ha costado muchísimo tiempo llegar hasta aquí, pero por fin lo estamos logrando.- sonrió satisfecho mientras las luces se restablecían de nuevo. –Señorita Luthor, ha sido un placer hablar con usted, pero ahora debo seguir trabajando, no queremos tardar demasiado y dar la oportunidad al DEO de que nos descubra.-

Lena fingió sonreír y se quedó con la mente en blanco, debía frenarlo, no podía dejar que fuera hacia su madre, ya no solo porque pudiera empezar con la manipulación del isótopo, sino porque le hablaría de ella a Lilian y su tapadera se iría al traste.

-James.- le frenó. –Quería pedirle disculpas por lo de la central.-

-No la entiendo.-

-Mi rencor hacia mi madre hizo que no le diera el material de primeras y que tuvieran que entrar en la central… con todo lo que aquello supuso.-

-Fue un duro golpe, pero se hizo lo que había que hacer. Lástima que el secuestro de la agente Danvers no haya servido para nada. Me arriesgué mucho haciéndolo.-

-Todos hemos hecho cosas arriesgadas por la causa.- contestó intentando no titubear.

-Lo sé. Informaron a todo el personal de que consiguió colar una bomba en el DEO… impresionante.-

Otro silencio se produjo entre ambos, James miró el reloj y se impacientó.

-Ahora sí que debo irme. Su madre me estará esperando.-

-Desde luego, no pretendía entretenerlo.-

Lena dejó caer un bolígrafo que había encontrado en uno de los bolsillos de la bata y éste rodo hasta chocar contra la pared.

James miró a Lena que no se movía y pacientemente se agachó para cogerlo mientras Lena miraba alrededor comprobando que no había nadie.

Se acercó a él y mientras seguía agachado aprovechó y le dio un rodillazo en la cara, a nivel de la nariz, no con demasiada fuerza, pero con la suficiente como para que a James se le saltaran las lágrimas y se cubriese la zona por el dolor. Lena actuó rápidamente barriendo sus piernas y lo tumbó en el suelo para poder inmovilizarlo con mayor facilidad. Pensó en sacar la pistola pero no tenía silenciador y no hubiera servido de nada, por suerte aquel jefe de sección era bajo y enjuto y quizá tenía alguna posibilidad enfrentándose a él físicamente.

-Joder.- aulló James.

Lena le dio una patada en el estómago que le cortó la respiración, fue a repetirla pero James le sujetó la pierna haciendo que cayera sobre él.

-Soco…- intentó gritar pidiendo ayuda.

Lena se sentó a horcajadas encima de él y le tapó la boca con ambas manos impidiendo que el sonido saliera fuerte de ella.

James se removió intentando quitársela de encima, pero Lena se tumbó más sobre él para no perder el equilibrio y puso su cara entre el hombro y la cabeza de James para evitar que éste pudiera darle algún puñetazo que ya había comenzado a dar sin mucho atino.

Su premisa principal era evitar que pudiera dar la voz de alarma y lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas el máximo tiempo posible, pero era difícil mantener ambas manos sobre su boca, ya que él intentaba darse la vuelta. Lena consiguió inmovilizar la pierna de James con la suya, hacia el otro lado tenían la pared, así que era casi imposible que pudiera lograrlo.

Pero eso no impedía que James siguiera luchando para soltarse e intentara zafarse de aquella presa.

Los dedos de Lena comenzaban a dolerle, sentía los arañazos que le producían los intentos para retirar aquellas manos que cada vez apretaban con más fuerza, pero se concentró en no sentir el dolor y en seguir con aquella presión que de momento estaba siendo eficaz.

Lena levantó la cabeza al notar que James ejercía menos resistencia y dedicaba sus fuerzas a intentar apartarse de la pared, éste lo notó y le propinó un cabezazo que le partió la ceja. La visión de Lena se tornó rojiza, en una situación normal hubiera sentido un gran dolor y hubiera usado sus manos para cubrir la herida, pero la adrenalina actuaba por ella, escondió de nuevo la cabeza y siguió apretando su cuerpo contra el de James para intentar que le costara más moverse.

Notó algún puñetazo sobre sus costillas e intentó tensar su cuerpo para que no le dolieran, pero cada vez le costaba más mantener aquella posición y las manos se le estaban entumeciendo.

Un brusco tirón de pelo hizo que de nuevo tuviera que levantar la cabeza, pero esta vez la elevó lo suficiente como para que el cabezazo que tenía preparado James fuera dado al aire. Intentó propinarle varios puñetazos, pero Lena los esquivaba como podía o los desviaba con los brazos que intentaba mantener rígidos. No podría aguantar mucho más tiempo así, debía tomar una decisión drástica y lo hizo. Movió un poco una de sus manos y tapó también la nariz de James mientras hacía fuerza con todo el peso de su cuerpo y veía como su ceja goteaba sangre sobre los ojos de James.

El cuerpo de James actuó inmediatamente revolviéndose todavía con más fuerza y pronto consiguió rodear con sus manos el cuello de Lena. Ésta enseguida notó la falta de aire, intentó tragar pero no había espacio en su garganta para ello, miró hacia los lados y seguían solos, miró a James y vio que su cara tenía un color más cenizo. Se preguntó si ella estaría así o si aún era pronto, se convenció de que ella sentía más dolor y de que moriría antes, pero pronto lo desechó y se dijo que solo necesitaba un segundo más de resistencia que él.

De repente unas gotas de sangre salpicaron el rostro de Lena y rápidamente notó como su cuello se liberaba y la sangre y el aire fluían de nuevo con normalidad.

En cuanto Alex giró hacia el último pasillo, enseguida vio a Lena con la cara ensangrentada y los ojos inyectados en sangre, abalanzada sobre un hombre que apretaba su cuello con fuerza. Se puso a su lado lo más rápido posible para evitar herirla si fallaba el tiro y disparó a bocajarro sobre la cabeza del agresor, al que enseguida reconoció como su secuestrador.

Lena no parecía reaccionar, se puso a su lado comprobando que estaba bien y le giró la cabeza que seguía mirando fijamente a James.

-Lena, ya ha pasado todo. Ya puedes soltarlo.-

Lena no cejó la sujeción, miraba en dirección a Alex pero parecía como si la traspasara y pudiera ver a través de ella.

-Lena.- Insistió mientras tocaba sus manos para conseguir que se relajaran. –Lo has hecho muy bien. Pero ya ha pasado, ¿estás herida?-

-Cr…- La boca seca y la garganta dolorida le impedían hablar con claridad. –Creo que me ha partido la ceja.- logró decir tras carraspear un par de veces.

-Tienes una brecha, es pequeña pero profunda, de ahí que te haya sangrado tanto.- Alex le subió la cabeza y le examinó el cuello. –Las marcas del cuello tardarán un poco en desaparecer, pero no parece nada grave.- Rebuscó en una mochila que se había agenciado y le ofreció una botella. –Toma un poco de agua, te ayudará a encontrarte mejor.-

-Gracias. Tú también estás herida.- señaló un pómulo abultado y varias manchas de sangre en el jersey.

-No es fácil deshacerse de dos hombres armados que van en pareja.- se justificó tocándose la mejilla. –Y por la sangre no te preocupes, no es mía.-

Alex escondió el cuerpo de James debajo de la bancada, e hizo que Lena hiciera lo mismo, ambas necesitaban un minuto de respiro y tenían que ser lo más discretas posible.

Arrancó un trozo de tela de la bata de James, lo empapó en agua y empezó a limpiar la cara de Lena.

-Debiste usar el arma.- le comentó enfadada.

-No tengo silenciador y nadie había dado la voz de alarma.-

-Lena, no creas que le debes nada a nadie ni que así vas a expiar tus pecados. Nada de esto es culpa tuya, al revés, los daños, si es que los hay, van a ser mínimos gracias a ti. Así que no vuelvas a poner en peligro tu vida. Haremos todo lo posible, pero si nos pillan moriremos matando, como se dice vulgarmente.-

-Solo quería proporcionarte más tiempo.-

-Te lo agradezco, pero aquí no solo cuento yo, ¿de acuerdo?-

Lena asintió cansada, le dolían las manos, los dedos aún estaban agarrotados y el cuello le quemaba con el roce de la ropa.

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-He abatido a varios técnicos y a un par de hombres de seguridad. Los he ido escondiendo debajo de las mesas pero es cuestión de minutos que alguien los descubra. Así que creo que es hora de que retires la grabación de las cámaras de seguridad y de que descubran que no estamos en la sala. Así quizá lograremos que no se concentren tanto en lo que está ocurriendo aquí e incluso salgan hombres para investigar.-

-Pero así se acelerarán las cosas.-

-La baja de técnicos ha sido considerable, esperemos que los que quedan no sean los listos de la clase.- Alex sonrió intentando quitarle algo de tensión a la situación y Lena agradeció el gesto. -¿Estás preparada?-

-No, pero hagámoslo cuanto antes.-

Lena se levantó y empezó a trabajar con uno de los ordenadores mientras Alex vigilaba la zona. Pronto los agentes empezaron a andar más deprisa y a hablar por las radios con más asiduidad. Dos de ellos se acercaron a Lilian y le susurraron las nuevas noticias, mientras el rostro de la madre de Lena iba convirtiéndose en un amasijo de rabia.

-Buscadlas inmediatamente.- le pareció entender que decía. –No creo que sigan en las instalaciones pero vigilad las salidas y que alguien avise a James para que venga inmediatamente, debemos cargar el misil cuanto antes.-

Alex exhaló un suspiro tras oír aquellas declaraciones, si hubieran sido dos personas cuerdas se hubieran marchado inmediatamente de aquel lugar, pero Lilian no contaba con que eran demasiado orgullosas y cabezotas como para permitir que ella se saliera con la suya.

-Lena, de momento ha dado resultado.- susurró acercándose a ella. -Intuyen que nos hemos ido y contamos con algunos minutos más de ventaja. Lo malo es que han acelerado el proceso, están buscando a James y no tardarán en venir por aquí cuando no aparezca.-

-Es lo que me temía. He intentado conectarme al misil desde aquí, pero parece que es un circuito cerrado y estos ordenadores no tienen acceso, de todas formas lo seguiré intentando.-

-Yo procuraré acercarme más sin ser vista. Ten la pistola a mano.- le recordó. –Y si estás en peligro no dudes en usarla, ya no tenemos nada que perder.-

-Ten cuidado.-

Alex se agachó y empezó a recorrer los pasillos vacíos de los ordenadores, solo el más cercano al misil albergaba a varios técnicos que habían comenzado a trabajar de forma frenética. Si intentaba acabar con ellos seria descubierta de inmediato y fracasaría irremediablemente, así que decidió que debía moverse hacia el otro lado e inutilizar el misil y atrapar a la cabeza visible de la organización.

Se ajustó más la gorra para no ser descubierta y aprovechó las idas y venidas de los hombres para cruzar la sala y situarse entre unas grandes cajas de madera que estaban almacenadas. Miró por una rendija y vio a Lilian Luthor rodeada de varios técnicos que trataban de armar el misil, no estaban muy lejos y podía ser un tiro relativamente fácil. Sacó la pistola con el silenciador y apuntó a la zona, era peligroso, un fallo, una bala rebotada en el lugar equivocado y todos podrían salir volando por los aires, pero Alex tenía buena puntería y sabía que aquello no iba a pasar. Apoyó la pistola en una de las cajas para evitar temblores innecesarios y apuntó hasta ver con claridad el cuerpo de Lilian. Rozó el gatillo suavemente y de repente la promesa que le había hecho a Lena sobre intentar no hacer daño a Lilian apareció en su mente impidiéndole disparar.

Antes de poder recapacitar sobre la decisión tomada, el sonido de un disparo cubrió de lleno la sala, no cabía duda de que había sido Lena, por suerte la acústica era mala y no se sabía exactamente la procedencia del mismo.

Los técnicos que estaban con Lilian se replegaron con rapidez y los hombres armados salieron en varias direcciones, dejando a Lilian Luthor bastante desprotegida.

Alex salió de su escondite y se dirigió con rapidez hacia ella, un hombre se interpuso en su camino, pero un disparo certero hizo que cayera secamente al suelo y que Lilian se girase y viera como Alex se acercaba a ella y la apuntaba.

-Lilian Luthor, queda detenida por terrorismo.-

Lilian subió los brazos automáticamente y por un segundo su mirada reflejó incomprensión por lo que allí estaba ocurriendo.

Una mano ajena tomó con calma la pistola de Alex mientras ésta era encañonada por detrás. Lilian bajó los brazos con aire triunfal mientras esperaba que su hombre disparara de una vez sobre la agente Danvers.

Un segundo disparó sonó de nuevo al otro lado de la sala, Alex notó que la persona que tenía detrás titubeaba y con una llave ensayada giró su cuerpo rápidamente mientras se agachaba y agarraba y elevaba el arma de su agresor.

-Están aquí.- gritó Lilian mientras corría fuera del alcance de Alex. –Que vengan todos los hombres.-

Alex consiguió desarmarlo y lo abatió con facilidad, no todos los hombres armados tenían la formación adecuada y eso la había salvado esta vez. Cogió la metralleta y empezó a disparar a los que se acercaban mientras corría a guarecerse en otro montón de cajas que estaba mucho más alejado.

Las puertas de la entrada comenzaron a abrirse con demasiada asiduidad, cada vez iban entrando más agentes armados, mientras Alex se dedicaba a contabilizar la escasa munición que le quedaba. Poco quedaba por hacer, así que realizó varios disparos perdidos intentando que los hombres fueran hacia donde estaba ella y se alejaran de Lena. Supo que lo había conseguido cuando una lluvia de disparos empezó a astillar las cajas que pronto dejarían de protegerla.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hacía casi una hora que habían comenzado a intentar geo localizar la posición del cuartel de CADMUS y Supergirl no había parado de recorrer la ciudad una y otra vez en busca de nuevas pistas.

Cuando un entusiasmado Winn la avisó con la localización aproximada del edificio, salió volando todo lo rápido que pudo y comenzó a inspeccionarlo desde fuera, intentando descubrir dónde se encontraban las dos únicas personas que importaba que salieran sanas y salvas de allí.

Le pareció ridícula la cantidad ingente de hombres que se hallaban en las instalaciones, la mayoría estaban descansando o patrullando rutinariamente, seguros de sí mismos y ajenos a que habían sido descubiertos.

-Debemos darnos prisa. No están en la sala.- Logró discernir entre los demás cuchicheos que empezaban a escucharse.

Aquella calma anterior desapareció y todos se pusieron en marcha mientras iban cogiendo las armas. Supergirl estudió la dirección que tomaban, iban por un pasadizo subterráneo hasta otra nave más alejada, nunca las hubiera relacionado entre sí, eran dos edificios que diferían totalmente, lo que facilitaba no ser descubiertos.

Empezó a mirar la sala y únicamente se fijó en el misil y en como lo estaban armando de forma demasiado rápida. Una sucesión de disparos dirigidos a un mismo sitio hizo que abriera su campo de visión y viera a una Alex agazapada, protegiéndose entre unas cajas que poco a poco iban despareciendo por la metralla. Su movimiento fue automático y poco pensado, entró volando atravesando la ventana y un ruido de cristales rotos inundó la sala mientras se veía como una mancha azul y roja empezaba a dejar fuera de combate a todos los que llevaban armas.

Alex dejó de protegerse cuando cesaron los disparos y elevó la cabeza fuera de su escondite para descubrir qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Una sensación de alivio embargó su cuerpo y casi estuvo a punto de soltar unas lágrimas de felicidad al ver que su hermana por fin las había localizado. Intentó llamar su atención, no sabía si la había visto antes de entrar, pero cada vez entraban más hombres y Supergirl seguía bastante ocupada.

Alex había subestimado el número de hombres que formaban CADMUS, creía que las bajas de la central nuclear los habían diezmado y por eso se había aventurado en intentar neutralizar el misil y acabar con el número reducido al que creía tener que enfrentarse, pero aquello distaba mucho de ser una organización destruida.

Alex miró alrededor en busca de Lena pero no la veía, vio una bata blanca moverse cerca del misil y se esperanzó creyendo que era ella, pero pronto el rostro le cambio cuando descubrió que parecían haber introducido los nano robots radiactivos en el misil y que podía estar a punto para ser lanzado en cualquier momento.

Intentó salir de su escondite e ir hacia el misil, pero el reflejo azul de un potente láser hizo que se girara y que viera como su hermana era alcanzada por él, dejándola aturdida mientras caía al suelo pesadamente.

Alex colocó el último cargador en la metralleta y comenzó a disparar sobre los hombres que tenían el láser. No consiguió abatirlos, pero sí que perdieran su posición ventajosa hasta que su hermana se recuperara y comenzara a elevarse de nuevo hacia el techo de la nave.

-Alex, sujétate.- le gritó.

Supergirl comenzó a soplar con fuerza sobre los hombres que la habían atacado y fueron cayendo al suelo mientras intentaban sujetarse a algún recodo para no salir despedidos contra las paredes. En cuanto soltaron el láser Supergirl usó su visión calorífica y lo inutilizó.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lena no había conseguido acceder al sistema del misil, no había ninguna puerta trasera ni subterfugio a través del cual pasar, eran sistemas totalmente separados entre sí.

Se fijó en los ordenadores que eran operativos y decidió que debía encontrar la manera de acercarse a ellos si quería conseguir algo. Se colocó en la parte más distal y empezó a ver como todos los técnicos e ingenieros trabajaban de forma frenética haciendo cálculos y trayectorias de última hora.

Era imposible acercarse a ellos y mucho menos si pretendía no llamar la atención.

Sacó la pistola y la miró dubitativa, no sabía si era una buena idea pero tenía que intentarlo. Disparó a uno de los ordenadores centrales y un gran revuelo se formó mientras los técnicos se iban alejando y los hombres armados intentaban descubrir de qué parte de la sala había salido la detonación.

Lena había conseguido que aquello se vaciara, pero también que aceleraran la introducción de los nano robots en el misil, con el inconveniente de que seguía sin poder acceder a los ordenadores ya que eran ahora los hombres armados los que vigilaban aquella zona.

Cambió de dirección y rodeó la sala por una parte que parecía no tener tanta actividad, fue entonces cuando vio a su madre bajando los brazos y a Alex siendo encañonada por detrás.

Lena sacó de forma automática la pistola y apuntó hacia esa dirección, estaba demasiado lejos y su puntería no sería la mejor, pero si no intentaba abatir al agente de CADMUS, Alex tenía los segundos contados.

Falló el disparo por mucho, pero vio como Alex se aprovechaba del desconcierto y se deshacía fácilmente de su agresor. Era increíble como solo dos personas podían estar movilizando a tanta gente, cada vez que miraba a la puerta veía a más y más hombres armados entrar y ellas seguían siendo solo dos.

Intentó buscar a Alex pero no sabía hacia donde había ido, solo cuando vio una ráfaga de disparos al aire, descubrió que se había resguardado al lado de unas cajas de madera.

No sabía qué hacer, por una parte Alex estaba rodeada, pero con aquello había conseguido que la zona de los ordenadores se quedara más libre y accesible. Si iba hacia Alex probablemente morirían las dos y si iba hacia los ordenadores cabía la posibilidad de poder bloquear el misil.

Estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo en su decisión, así que se alegró y se relajó a partes iguales cunado vio aparecer a Supergirl, les quedaban pocas alternativas y necesitaban ayuda urgente.

Una sensación cálida de alivio se instaló en su cuerpo y se quedó unos segundos observándola mientras iba reduciendo sin mayores problemas a todos los que iban armados. Desde que habían decidido interceptar el misil Lena había asumido que no volvería a verla, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, cuando más la necesitaban, nunca decepcionaba, sonrió y supo que pronto acabaría aquella situación.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Una figura conocida pasó por el lado de Lena sin percatarse de su presencia, llevaba un maletín que abrió al llegar a la mesa y conectó un dispositivo a los ordenadores. Lena se acercó lentamente sin ser vista y sacó la pistola de forma decidida.

-Mamá, no voy a permitir que detones el misil.- dijo con voz seria.

Lilian levantó la cabeza sorprendida, pero pronto volvió a bajarla, siguiendo con su labor como si nadie le estuviera amenazando.

-Mamá, detente por favor.-

-No me vas a disparar.- contestó con indiferencia.

Lena miró la pistola que tenía entre sus dedos y asintió de forma sincera mientras la bajaba.

-Tienes razón, no voy a dispararte.-

Lilian sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras veía como su hija retiraba la pistola. Tenía que darse prisa, solo debía esperar unos escasos minutos para obtener la conexión y desde allí sería capaz de disparar el misil que ya estaba preparado para fumigar la ciudad con el isotopo radiactivo.

Le descarga que sintió Lilian la dejó sin respiración por unos segundos. Sus piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo aturdida, pero consciente de que su hija había sido la que la había atacado.

-Tenía que pararte de alguna forma mamá.- se excusó con el táser aun en la mano.

Se acercó rápidamente al maletín, la conexión acababa de realizarse y no había tiempo que perder. Empezó a teclear el ordenador adjunto y descubrió que el misil había sido programado para hacer ignición en quince minutos. Intentó suspenderlo, pero la descarga había afectado también al dispositivo y estaba inutilizado.

-Supergirl.- gritó Lena con todas sus fuerzas.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Supergirl acababa de inutilizar el láser cuando escuchó la voz de Lena llamándola y un alivió recorrió su cuerpo al comprender que seguía viva.

Derribó a los últimos hombres que habían entrado y selló la puerta metálica con su visión calorífica impidiendo que pudieran entrar más por el momento.

Lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a Alex y abrazarla, su aspecto estaba más demacrado que en el video, la herida del labio estaba seca y el pómulo lo tenía algo más abultado, pero la mirada distaba mucho de la mortecina que había mostrado en la grabación del secuestro, ahora estaba viva.

-¿Estás bien Alex?-

-Hambrienta pero bien.- sonrió y Kara volvió a abrazarla mientras besaba su mejilla.

-No vuelvas a asustarme de esta manera.- le regañó con lágrimas en los ojos. -Habéis sido demasiado temerarias.- se separó y respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse. -Vamos con Lena. Ha pasado algo, está sola pero acaba de llamarme.-

-No te asustes cuando la veas, ¿vale?- le advirtió frenándola un poco.

-¿Qué no me asuste? ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Está bien de verdad, pero no ha sido fácil llegar hasta aquí. Demasiadas personas querían vernos muertas.-

Supergirl miró con ansiedad a través de las paredes y comenzó a ver a Lena que estaba agachada atendiendo a una persona en el suelo. Lena giró la cara para mirar el misil y Supergirl vio en ella restos de sangre mal limpiada, afinó un poco más su visión y vio el cuello magullado que intentaba disimular subiéndose el de la bata.

Aceleró el paso asustada y hasta que no la miró directamente a los ojos no pudo respirar de alivio. Lena tenía una brecha en la ceja con sangre seca que había resbalado y el cuello no presentaba ahora mejor aspecto, pero seguía viva y la recibió con una media sonrisa cuando la vio aparecer con Alex.

Supergirl soltó a su hermana de inmediato y se acercó decidida a Lena con unas ganas intensísimas de abrazarla. No se reprimió e intentó hacerlo cuidadosamente esperando que Lena no opusiera resistencia. Cuando notó que le correspondía se relajó e hizo el abrazo un poco más íntimo acercándose un poco más a su cuerpo.

-Gracias Lena. Muchas gracias, te debo la vida.- le susurró al oído mientras mantenía el abrazo. -Siento todo lo que te he hecho, siento haberme comportado como lo hice, siento haber pensado mal de ti, siento tantas cosas…-

Lena se dejó abrazar, estaba cansada, la adrenalina la había mantenido en pie, pero ahora que tenían ayuda empezaba a desmoronarse y necesitaba una presencia fuerte donde sostenerse.

Supergirl se alejó un poco de Lena y le examinó la cara con más detenimiento, aunque no tenía nada roto necesitaría varios puntos en la ceja. La tomó por la barbilla y le elevó el rostro inspeccionándole el cuello en busca de algo más que una gran magulladura, por suerte no parecía tener ningún daño a nivel interno.

Mantuvo el tacto lo suficiente como para que una leve caricia se le escapara de la mano que aun sostenía su rostro. Lena reaccionó elevando su verde mirada que había estado perdida en sus propios pensamientos y vio a Supergirl manteniéndole la mirada, aquellos ojos azules la miraban con un sentimiento que no sabía describir, pero intuyó que eran remordimientos.

-Supergirl.- le gritó Alex para que volviera a meterse en su papel. Si seguía así Lena podría reconocer a Kara en aquellas palabras, miradas y gestos. –Debemos volver a centrarnos, no hemos terminado aquí.-

-Alex tiene razón.- contestó Lena separándose. –He intentado frenar a mi madre a tiempo.- comentó señalando a Lilian que estaba inconsciente en el suelo. –Pero el misil ha sido activado y lo ha programado para que despegue en unos trece minutos. Lo siento.- bajó la cabeza avergonzada por no haber podido conseguir que todo aquello sirviera para algo.

-No lo sienta Lena.- contestó Supergirl recomponiendo su personaje y manteniendo algo más de distancia. –Ambas han hecho un magnífico trabajo. Ahora debemos decidir cuál es la mejor idea para impedir un holocausto.-

Alex se acercó a Lilian Luthor y comprobó que seguía viva, le ató las manos con cinta americana y se acercó a Lena y a Supergirl que habían empezado a examinar el misil.

-Tu madre está bien. Gracias, sé que te ha debido costar hacerlo.- Alex le apretó el brazo a modo de agradecimiento y Lena le sonrió con resignación.

-He analizado el misil y parece estable, no hay nada que indique que su movilización pueda acelerar su activación.- comentó Supergirl intentando cubrir su voz de cierta frialdad.

-Quizá deberíamos evacuar la zona.- Alex decidió elegir decir eso en vez de decirle a su hermana que huyera de allí inmediatamente.

-No.- dijo rotunda Supergirl. –El ordenador esta inoperativo y no sabemos ni la dirección, ni la velocidad que tomará el misil. Aunque una vez esparcidos los nano robots solo tengan una actuación de cinco kilómetros, no sabemos la localización exacta en la que serán expulsados, sin contar con el hecho de que no tenemos tiempo.-

-Supergirl tiene razón, Alex. Creo que existe alguna posibilidad de que pueda desactivarlo manualmente.-

-¿Lo cree o lo sabe?-

-No hay garantías.- admitió Lena con rabia.

Supergirl se alejó un poco y miró el misil, no era demasiado grande, lo que significaba que tampoco tendría gran alcance y que si se empleaba a fondo podría movilizarlo a gran velocidad.

-Winn. Necesito que me localices una zona donde no haya rastro de vida en doscientos kilómetros a la redonda y que sea óptima para destruir el misil.-

-No puedes hacer eso.- la frenó Alex. –No puedes arriesgar tu vida, aunque llegues a tiempo a donde sea, tú saldrás afectada.-

-Además, solo se me ocurre un lugar con esas características.- intervino Lena. –No te dará tiempo llegar al Polo Sur, necesitamos otra solución.-

-Los hombres del DEO acaban de llegar.- contestó obviando todo lo que le habían dicho. –Quedaos aquí y os sacarán enseguida, no tengo tiempo que perder.-

Supergirl miró a Alex y luego a Lena, tenía que ser contenida en sus actos y muestras de afecto, así que decidió no decir nada para mantenerse firme en su misión y no desmoronarse.

Arrancó con relativa facilidad el misil de su base y salió por la escotilla que se había abierto durante la activación. Lena tenía razón, Winn le había remitido al centro del Polo Sur, estaba muy lejos, no sabía si le daría tiempo a llegar, pero las bajas temperaturas hacían que hubiera zonas deshabitadas y además seguramente minimizaría la acción de la radiación, o eso esperaba.


	45. Chapter 45

**Hola de nuevo. El tiempo y las ganas de escribir han hecho que pudiera actualizar más pronto. Además, no quería que sufrierais tanto por mi culpa.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por comentarla, espero que os guste la continuación.**

-Lo conseguirá.- dijo Lena en voz alta intentando parecer convincente.

Alex la miró apesadumbrada, por primera vez entendía lo que tenía que ser vivir una doble vida como su hermana. No podía enfurecerse demasiado, ni llorar libremente porque su hermana pequeña, su única hermana podía no regresar y ni siquiera habían podido despedirse. Tenía que comportarse como si Supergirl fuera una compañera de trabajo o una mera amiga o ni siquiera eso, tenía que comportarse como si simplemente fuera la fría y distante súper heroína que era para el resto de la ciudad.

Y ahí estaba Lena, agachada, comprobando cómo se encontraba su madre, ajena a que posiblemente no volvería ver nunca más a Kara, ajena a las mentiras que se habían visto obligadas a mantener y que quizá nunca les lograría perdonar.

Un sentimiento de culpa se alojó en el estómago de Alex, se descubrió pensando en cómo sería darle a Lena la noticia de que Kara había dado su vida por salvar a los demás, pensando en la tristeza y rabia que inundarían su alma por el tiempo que habían perdido en mentiras y secretos.

Respiró hondo y exhaló rápidamente aquellos pensamientos que anhelaba no se produjeran, se acercó a Lena y vio que estaba secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Estás bien?- se interesó.

-Sí, bueno no.- titubeó. -No es fácil asumir que tu madre es un monstruo.-

-Las mayores decepciones vienen de las personas que más queremos.-

-Tienes razón. A veces hacen cosas estúpidas porque creen que es lo correcto, pero por algo las llamamos estupideces.- Lena no pudo terminar la frase sin que se le entrecortaran las palabras por un llanto más fuerte.

Se dio la vuelta intentando no mostrar su dolor y se volvió a acercar a su madre cuando notó que ésta empezaba a recobrar la conciencia. Se agachó de nuevo y la ayudó a sentarse.

-¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto Lena?- dijo su madre tomando conciencia de lo que había pasado.

-Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo, mamá.-

Lilian estiró su cuerpo entumecido y abrió y cerró los ojos repetidamente para intentar despejarse del todo.

-Por fin estará contenta agente Danvers, ha conseguido lo que quería.- Lilian se refirió a Alex en cuanto la vio detrás de su hija.

-Ni se le ocurra dirigirse a mí.- le espetó con una furia que creía no poder retener por mucho tiempo. –Ha puesto en peligro a demasiadas personas.-

-No son personas.-

-¡Mamá!- Lena alzó la voz para interrumpir aquel discurso. –Si alguna vez has tenido algún tipo de respeto por mí, te agradecería que no siguieras hablando.-

-Lena, pero yo te quiero.-

-Supongo que con los años te has convencido de que eso es así, pero no solo hay que decirlo, hay que demostrarlo. Así que por una vez demuéstramelo y cállate.-

Lilian mantuvo silencio, había mirado a través de los ojos de su hija y una tristeza que no había visto nunca los embargaba. Lena se irguió cansada y miró a Alex que se había dado la vuelta para no tener que mirar de nuevo a Lilian.

-Lo siento.- sentía la necesidad de disculparse por las palabras de su madre.

-Lo peor es que estamos aquí incomunicadas y no tenemos ni idea de lo que está pasando ahí fuera.-

-Quedan unos siete minutos.- Lena miró el reloj preocupada. -Y por lo que se oye fuera los hombres del DEO no tardarán en entrar aquí. Pronto tendremos noticias.-

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta las sobresaltaron y se acercaron a ella rápidamente.

-Agente Danvers, ¿se encuentra bien?-

-Sí agentes. Supergirl soldó la puerta y no podemos salir, pero la señorita Luthor y yo estamos bien. Hemos atrapado a Lilian Luthor.-

-Apártense, intentaremos echarla abajo.-

Necesitaron tres golpes con el ariete para lograrlo, pero por fin el hierro cedió y lograron acceder a la sala donde estaban encerradas.

-Arresten a Lilian Luthor y denme inmediatamente una radio para comunicarme con la central.- demandó Alex. –Y lleven a Lena Luthor al coche médico, que le vean las heridas.-

-No.- objetó rápidamente. -Primero quiero saber qué es lo que está ocurriendo.-

Alex asintió sin poner ninguna traba. Sus hombres empezaron a registrar la sala concienzudamente, le dieron la radio tal y como había pedido y sacaron a Lilian de la sala mientras Alex y Lena salían por su propio pie.

-Winn, soy Alex, dime como está Supergirl.-

-Alex, ¿estás bien? Que alegría oír tu voz.-

-Sí, estamos bien. Lena está también escuchándonos.- le advirtió para que no se le escapara ninguna información. -¿Qué hay del misil y de Supergirl?- insistió.

-Debía recorrer casi veinte mil kilómetros en trece minutos.-

-¿Con esto qué me quieres decir?-

-Va a ser muy difícil que lo consiga.- admitió apenado.

-¿Cuánto lleva recorrido?-

-No lo sé.-

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-

-He perdido momentáneamente su rastro. Se ha elevado acercándose lo máximo posible a la atmosfera, lo suficiente para que el misil no salga dañado pero tan alejada que el dispositivo de localización no está operativo. Pero no le quedaba más remedio que hacer eso, solo recorriendo la distancia desde tan lejos tiene alguna posibilidad de llegar a tiempo, en cuanto comience la bajada podremos volver a contactar con ella.-

-¿Y su radio está operativa?-

-No hay nada que indique que no, pero yo no logro escuchar nada.-

Alex se quedó pensativa, si ya de por si le gustaba poco el plan de su hermana, todavía le gustaba menos el no tener noticias suyas.

-Lena, ¿tú qué opinas?-

-Supergirl ha sido muy lista intentando recorrer la distancia de esa manera. Solo espero que sea igual de lista que de rápida.-

-Yo también. Discúlpame un momento.-

Alex se alejó y cambió de emisora para intentar hablar con su hermana por última vez.

-Kara, no sé si me estas escuchando o esto se quedará en nada. Pero si te llegara a pasar algo, necesito que sepas que eres la mejor hermana del mundo y que no sé qué habría sido de mi vida si no hubieras aparecido. Por favor, si me escuchas deja el misil, y ve en dirección contraria, el mundo te necesita, yo te necesito. Y si no lo haces por mí, piensa también en Lena, no se merece que desaparezcas sin saber la verdad.- Alex esperó alguna respuesta pero solo oía ruidos de interferencias. –Kara, te quiero. Vuelve con vida.-

Después de decir todo aquello tardó unos segundos en recomponerse, aún quedaban muchas cosas por hacer y tenía que seguir guardando la calma.

-Lena, vamos a la ambulancia, deberían verte la herida de la ceja.-

-Hay cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.-

-Puede, pero ya no dependen de nosotras. Vamos.-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Supergirl comenzó a volar lo más rápido que podía, según le había dicho Winn debía de alcanzar su velocidad máxima durante diez minutos y aun así se quedaría corta de tiempo.

Tenía las coordenadas y sabía hacia dónde dirigirse, así que decidió elevarse lo máximo posible, volar en paralelo a la Tierra a esa altitud y cuando estuviera a la altura del polo sur volver a bajar en línea recta hasta la Antártida para así tener que recorrer menos kilómetros. Era arriesgado, si se elevaba demasiado el calor de la atmosfera podía influir en la estabilidad del misil y si no conseguía su máxima potencia se quedaría corta y ya no solo podría morir ella, sino que afectaría a la población que estuviera sobrevolando.

Intentó ponerse en contacto con Winn pero la velocidad le impedía hablar y lo poco que podía decir era copado por el fuerte viento. Aun así Winn no había desistido y seguía transmitiéndole una y otra vez las coordenadas, seguidas de palabras de ánimo.

-Quedan diez minutos.- le informó Winn.

Supergirl se puso nerviosa, prácticamente estaba a medio camino y aún no había empezado a descender desde la atmosfera, y tampoco sabía exactamente cuántos kilómetros le quedaban para llegar, solo sabía que apenas lograba ver el hielo que parecía aún demasiado lejano.

-Siete minutos, Supergirl.-

La voz de Winn se silenció durante unos segundos y en su lugar escuchó las palabras desesperadas de su hermana.

Intentó contestarle, decirle que ella también era la hermana perfecta y que sin ella no hubiera sobrevivido a la llegada a ese nuevo planeta. Gritó sin fortuna mientras veía con pena como sus palabras se las llevaba el viento.

Su hermana había sabido darle donde más le dolía, había intentado espolear su alma incluso usando a Lena, pero no podía dejar esa empresa inacabada, no podía decepcionar a los alienígenas que habían llegado a ese planeta en busca de una vida mejor.

-Quedan seis minutos.- la voz de Winn volvió a oírse clara.

Aceleró un poco más arañando kilómetros al tiempo y comenzó a pensar en Lena para intentar que el cansancio que le comenzaba a agotar no lo consiguiera. Le debía a Lena algo más que una desaparición sin sentido, no era justo que no se hubieran podido despedir en condiciones o que no se hubieran podido decir las cosas claras, liberadas de todas sus ataduras, debía conseguirlo por Lena.

-Quedan cinco minutos.-

Aún tenía que adelantar algo más, tenía que ser paciente y no comenzar ya el descenso.

-Cuatro minutos. Supergirl, aparece de una maldita vez.-

Kara estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, ya había comenzado su descenso, pero aun veía más océano que hielo y debía adentrarse más en el continente, había zonas en donde había campamentos de científicos y Winn le había dicho que había extraterrestres entre sus componentes.

-Quedan tres minutos.- la voz de Winn sonaba cada vez más angustiada. –Supergirl, vuelvo a tenerte en el radar, tienes que volar más deprisa. Contéstame si me oyes.-

Intentó hacerlo pero el rozamiento del viento era cada vez mayor y apenas podía articular palabra. Gritó de rabia y pensó en que no debía decaer, aceleró lo poco más que podía y empezó a notar el viento, la nieve y el frío glacial.

-Quedan dos minutos.-

No había espacio en su mente para otro pensamiento que no fuera que no le iba a dar tiempo. Estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo y a la vez tan lejos… Quizá llegaría a tiempo al suelo, pero entonces el misil haría explosión y a ella no le daría tiempo a escapar, seguramente estaría demasiado cansada o los nano robots serían mucho más rápidos que ella y entrarían en su cansado organismo con demasiada facilidad. Pero todo aquello era secundario, por lo menos debía ser capaz de alejarlo lo máximo posible del resto de la población.

-Último minuto Kara. Sé que sigues moviéndote pero no sé si me escuchas. Vuelve a casa sana y salva, somos demasiadas personas las que te necesitamos en nuestra vida.-

Supergirl oía cada una de las palabras que Winn le decía, ella también los necesitaba y no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer por aquello, pero estaba al límite de sus fuerzas y el frío extremo se empezaba a colar entre sus huesos.

-Quince segundos.-

Kara cerró los ojos y consiguió dar un poco más de sí, acelerando un ápice su velocidad y acercándose cada vez más a la inmensa masa de hielo que se presentaba bajo ella.

-Diez segundos.-

Estuvo a punto de soltar el misil y dejar que cayera por gravedad, la ventisca le impedía ver bien hacia donde se dirigía exactamente y los pequeños trozos de hielo que se desprendían conseguían lacerar su rostro, pero aún estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que una vez que se activara el misil pudiera volar hacia cualquier dirección aún poblada.

-Cinco segundos.-

Más cercanía, más frío y más dolor. Un dolor que nunca había sentido como Supergirl, un dolor que le calaba los huesos, fatigaba sus músculos y rompía su piel.

-Tres segundos.-

Había excedido el límite de sus fuerzas y hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por mantenerlo. No podía ni debía parar.

-Un segundo. Kara, acabas de sobrepasar el tiempo.-

El misil comenzó a vibrar y los motores entraron en ignición intentando hacer un viraje en su recorrido. Supergirl lo frenó como pudo y mantuvo la dirección hacia abajo, quedaba muy poca distancia y no sabía cuanto tiempo más tenía programado el misil antes de liberar la carga. Era muy arriesgado esperar tanto, pero era su única opción para conseguir su objetivo, así que siguió volando rápidamente hacia abajo, sin presión, con la mente en blanco, concentrada en la respiración helada que congelaba sus pulmones, sabiendo que había dado todo de sí misma y que probablemente nadie más saldría herido.

Solo se recreó en un pensamiento, en la última vez que Lena la había tocado y besado, no había sido en las mejores condiciones, había sido salvaje, precipitado y con cierta falsedad, pero eso le había permitido sentirla por última vez y ahora sonreía porque había podido hacerlo.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lena había accedido a que le vieran la ceja y le estaban poniendo los puntos necesarios para que no sangrara cada vez que se movía. Observaba a Alex moverse nerviosamente mientras los hombres del DEO entraban y salían del edificio de CADMUS sacando a personas esposadas, entremezcladas con bolsas negras que transportaban cadáveres. Intentó que le importara todo aquello, pero no lo consiguió, eran muertes sinsentido y por una lucha absurda.

Pidió un teléfono y llamó a Robert para que la recogiera, le habían dado permiso para irse de allí en su propio coche y tenía ganas de tumbarse en la cama para ordenar mejor los pensamientos que revoloteaban desde hacía horas.

-Se acaban de llevar a tu madre a la otra central del DEO.- dijo Alex acercándose a la ambulancia. –De momento estará aislada, pero intentaré que puedas verla.-

-Gracias.- Lena miró el reloj por millonésima vez en poco rato. –Ha pasado una hora y media desde que se fue.-

-Lo sé.-

-¿Hay noticias?-

-Sí, pero malas. Winn perdió la conexión con Supergirl a los quince minutos de que se activara el misil.-

-¿A los quince minutos?-

-Él piensa que es el tiempo que el misil tenía programado para dirigirse a donde fuera antes de expulsar el isótopo. De hecho justo antes de perder todo contacto con ella detectó un pequeño seísmo en la Antártida.-

-¿Y se sabe algo de los nano robots?-

-Se detectó hace una hora una emisión radiactiva que desapareció enseguida. Por suerte no había ningún campamento cerca… solo estaba Supergirl.-

-Pero eso no significa nada, podría estar bien, podría haber conseguido controlarlo.- insistió.

-Yo también me dije eso mismo. Pero hace una hora que dejé de creerlo.-

Alex ayudó a Lena a incorporarse más en la camilla, pero le impidió que se levantara del todo.

-Lena, yo… no sé cómo decírtelo, pero creo que tienes todo el derecho de saberlo.- Alex silenció sus palabras y acarició el brazo de Lena que la miraba expectante. –Siempre he sospechado que Kara sentía algo por ti y si te soy sincera nunca lo vi con buenos ojos, no confiaba en ti y simplemente creía que la manipulabas. Pero después de hoy te has descubierto como una nueva persona ante mí y ahora me veo en la obligación de tener que decirte que…-

-Alex, no tienes por qué disculparte.- le interrumpió intentando que no siguiera con aquello. Alex estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Sí, lo siento, pero no es eso lo que estoy tratando de decirte. Kara hablaba de ti y se le iluminaba el rostro, nunca la vi defender tanto a una persona como lo hacía contigo. Creo que nunca te lo dijo y creo que yo tuve algo de culpa en eso, la forcé a disimular sus sentimientos y la instigué para que no fuera sincera contigo.- Su discurso se hacía cada vez más verborreico, intentaba decirle que Kara había muerto, pero no era capaz de decir esas palabras en voz alta y prefería seguir divagando. –Con esto te quiero decir que no nos guardes rencor y que…-

-Alex…- oyó que le gritaban por detrás.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Varios rayos de sol se colaron entre las nubes, la ventisca estaba empezando a amainar lo suficiente como para que Supergirl viera que no había calculado bien la distancia y que iba a colisionar sin remedio con la mayor placa de hielo que había visto nunca.

El impacto fue tan brutal que tembló todo el suelo, el diseño del misil hizo que no se dañara mucho y que atravesara el hielo con una fuerza inusual mientras Supergirl intentaba aminorar la velocidad para evitar que una placa de ese tamaño pudiera desprenderse del glacial. Estaba exhausta y pocas fuerzas le quedaban para luchar contra la cinética del misil que ahora lo llevaba a seguir escavando hacia abajo, sabía que debía descansar para recargarse de energía y poder volver a tener sus poderes a pleno rendimiento, pero seguía sin ser el momento adecuado, debía intentar aplacarlo como fuera.

De repente notó que debía hacer menos esfuerzo para frenar el misil, los motores se habían apagado y una pequeña explosión detonó haciendo que la carga con los nano robots empezara a dispersarse por la brecha del glacial intentando salir a la superficie.

Supergirl dejó de sujetar el misil que ya no tenía fuerza para seguir atravesando el hielo y comenzó a volar hacia arriba intentando que no le alcanzaran.

Pronto llegó a la superficie y comenzaron a esparcirse en forma de pagoda. Eran muchísimos y se movían en racimos, algunos no soportaban las bajas temperaturas y caían congelados, pero la mayoría seguían activos, unos alejándose del lugar y otros, los que habían detectado el movimiento de Supergirl, iban adquiriendo más velocidad para alcanzarla.

Comenzó a alejarse de ellos rápidamente, pero notaba como iba perdiendo sus poderes, ya no lograba ver con claridad, y hacía rato que no era invencible ni al frio o al agotamiento, sabía que si la alcanzaban seria presa fácil y podrían entrar en su organismo con relativa facilidad.

Solo tenía que volar cinco kilómetros más y entonces el material radiactivo degeneraría los nanos robots y estos dejarían de funcionar. Era una diminuta distancia en comparación a la que acababa de recorrer, pero las fuerzas le flaqueaban y eran demasiado rápidos.

Descendió un poco intentado ver alguna salida y le pareció ver una zona donde la capa de hielo era más fina. Miró hacia atrás y vio como la nube de nano robots la había alcanzado y comenzaba a cubrirle los pies. Esperaba tener aún la suficiente fuerza como para que no pudieran atravesar su traje, pero eso daba igual, estaban comenzando a cubrirla entera y pronto llegarían a sus fosas nasales, o a las heridas de su rostro y manos y entrarían en su organismo rápidamente.

El último esfuerzo de intentar volar más rápido le pasó factura y de repente sintió una debilidad generalizada, ya no tenía dolor, no notaba nada más excepto cansancio, intentó luchar contra esa sensación y recuperarse, pero no podía, cerró los ojos aún consciente de lo que hacía y en escasos segundos se desvaneció y empezó a caer rápida y pesadamente hacia el suelo.

La capa de hielo que atravesó le rompió varias costillas y el dolor volvió a traerla a la realidad, miró hacia abajo y se vio cayendo de nuevo, parecía una brecha natural profunda, intentó volar para frenarse pero era incapaz.

Siguió esa trayectoria hasta que de nuevo un bloque de hielo la frenó pero sin atravesarlo. El dolor de este nuevo golpe se hizo insoportable, tosió y un reguero de sangre tintó el blanco suelo congelándose al segundo. Ni se molestó en mirar los efectos de la caída en su cuerpo, o si seguía cubierta de los nano robots o ya habían entrado en su organismo, simplemente cerró los ojos y se concentró en respirar y en seguir sobreviviendo, estaba demasiado al límite como para hacer ninguna otra cosa más.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Alex…- volvieron a gritar.

-Señorita, no puede pasar.-

-Soy agente de policía.-

Alex se giró y vio a Maggie que estaba intentando atravesar el cerco mientras dos agentes se lo impedían.

Lena le retiró la mano que aún le sujetaba el brazo e hizo que Alex la mirara.

-Alex, ve con ella. Ya tendremos esta conversación más tarde.-

-Pero…-

-Estaré bien. Solo te pido que si tienes alguna noticia sobre Supergirl me la comuniques en seguida.-

-Serás la primera. Una expedición de nuestros hombres que estaban más cerca han ido hacia allí, pero aun tardaran varios días en llegar y saber qué ha pasado.-

-¿Y Superman?-

-No podemos arriesgarnos a que vaya allí, aparentemente no hay rastro de radiación, pero el isotopo podría estar aún activado y afectarle a él también.-

-Soy yo la que tendría que haber desactivado el isotopo del todo.-

-No es culpa tuya, hiciste lo correcto y eso nos ha ayudado a salvar miles de vidas.-

-Ya.- contestó poco convencida.

-Mañana me pasaré a primera hora por tu casa, me gustaría explicarte algunas cosas.-

-Allí estaré, sin duda necesito tomarme el día libre.-

Alex la miró por última vez y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Maggie, le hubiera gustado quedarse un poco más de tiempo con Lena, pero las intensas ganas de abrazar a Maggie eran más poderosas, sin contar con que no tenía fuerzas para seguir con aquella conversación.

-Dejadla pasar.- gritó Alex sin haber llegado a su destino.

Maggie pasó rápidamente por la banda que limitaba la zona y empezó a correr hacia Alex que se había quedado quieta esperándola.

Sin mediar palabra la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, estaba convencida de que no iba a poder volver a verla y quiso atravesarla con su cuerpo intentando convertirse en solo uno.

-Maggie, me estás ahogando.-

-Perdona.- se separó un poco. –¿Estás herida?- le miró el labio y le acarició la mejilla amoratada.

-Solo un poco magullada.- sonrió y volvió a abrazarla mientras la besaba delante de todos.

-No estamos solas.-

-Ya no me importa nada.- contestó mientras volvía a perderse en sus besos.

-Me he enterado de lo de Supergirl. ¿Cómo estás?-

-Mal.- su respuesta pretendía ser escueta.

-Lo siento, la pregunta ha sido un poco absurda. ¿Ha venido Kara? No he logrado contactar con tu hermana.-

-No.- su voz se entrecortaba. –Aún no ha venido Kara.- El llanto de Alex se hizo fuerte y desconsolado mientras Maggie intentaba sostenerla y abrazarla con más fuerza.

-Todo va a estar bien Danvers, desahógate.-

Alex estuvo unos minutos abrazada, sujetándose en Maggie, apoyándose en sus palabras y en sus caricias de consuelo. Respiró hondo e intentó tranquilizarse, no podía continuar con esa actitud, aunque su vida se hubiera paralizado el mundo no lo había hecho y debía acoplarse a ese ritmo.

-¿Y Lena Luthor?-

-Está bien, creo que está esperando a que llegue su coche para irse a casa.-

-Me gustaría hablar con ella, le debo alguna disculpa.-

-Ha sido extremadamente valiente. Todo esto se ha podido hacer gracias a ella.-

Alex cogió de la mano a Maggie y juntas se acercaron a Lena que se había levantado de la camilla y estaba utilizando su teléfono móvil.

-Agente Sawyer, me alegro de verla.- dijo mientras colgaba.

-Yo más de verla a usted. Quería darle las gracias y disculparme por nuestra última conversación.- Maggie le tendió la mano y Lena la estrechó.

-Yo me hubiera comportado de la misma manera, no hay nada de lo que disculparse.-

Intentaron mantener una conversación distendida, obviando diversos temas, mientras esperaban que vinieran a recoger a Lena. Alex continuaba mirando el reloj cada poco tiempo y comprobaba que la radio no estuviera estropeada, pero había pasado otra media hora más y nada había cambiado.

-Agente Danvers.- les interrumpió un par de agentes del FBI. –Hay alguien que pregunta por usted.-

-¿Por mí?-

-Sí, dice que es su hermana.-

Alex se giró rápidamente en dirección contraria buscando a lo lejos sin encontrar a nadie que pudiera parecerse a Kara.

-Ha venido con nosotros.- Le indicó el agente mientras se separaban y dejaban al descubierto a Kara.

Alex se quedó petrificada, no quería moverse y que aquel espejismo pudiera desaparecer, pero Kara no pensaba lo mismo y se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola con fuerza.

-No… no puede ser.- balbuceó Alex aun erguida. –¿Qué ha pasado?- Alex iba tomando conciencia y comenzó a abrazarla también.

-Luego te lo cuento ahora no es el momento.-

Lena y Maggie se alejaron un poco dándoles algo de espacio a las hermanas que seguían fundidas en un abrazo.

-Pero…- Alex se separó y miró a su hermana de arriba abajo sin entender muy bien que estaba pasando. -¿Estás bien? ¿Supergirl está bien?-

Kara no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel comentario y besó a su hermana en la mejilla mientras la abrazaba de nuevo.

-Supergirl casi no lo cuenta, pero está ya casi recuperada.- Se separó de su hermana y se alejaron un poco más del resto.

-¿Qué te pasa en la cara?- se acercó más a ella y comenzó a inspeccionarle el rostro más detenidamente. –Estás llena de pequeñas cicatrices.- se horrorizó.

-Tranquilízate, ya están desapareciendo, en unos minutos no habrá rastro de ellas.-

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Llegué al límite y mi fortaleza empezó a desmoronarse. Tuve la suerte, entre comillas, de que cuando caí y me desvanecí sobre el hielo, comenzó una ventisca polar e hizo que tanto los nanorobots como yo nos congeláramos. Según Winn el estado de letargo hizo que me fuera recuperando, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero cuando me desperté los dispositivos estaban inactivados y no había rastro de radiación.-

-¿Has visto a Winn?-

-Estaba destrozada, me elevé lo máximo posible para recibir más radiación solar pero no era suficiente, necesitaba entrar en la cámara del DEO para recuperarme del todo. Perdona por no por no haberte dicho nada antes, pero quería que me vieras con tus propios ojos, sana y salva. Además, no quería venir aquí como Supergirl y no poder abrazarte sin miradas interrogantes. No quería tener que refrenar mis sentimientos con nadie.- miró a Lena que las estaba observando mientras decía esto último.

Alex sonrió y la abrazó de nuevo, sabiendo que no solo se refería a ella misma.


	46. Chapter 46

**Hola de nuevo. Aunque parezca lo contrario no me he olvidado de la historia. Quiero y voy a terminarla, aunque me cueste un poquito porque he tenido problemas con mi conexión a Internet, y es por lo que he estado desaparecida. Espero que no hayáis olvidado la historia y que la recordéis al momento y sobretodo espero que os siga gustando.**

 **No la voy a alargar excesivamente, pero no sé exactamente cuantos capítulos más habrá, os iré avisando. Espero poder actualizar un poco más seguido, pero todo dependerá de lo que pueda conectarme. No me lío más, ahí os dejo el capítulo.**

Estuvieron un rato más hablando sobre todo lo que habían pasado, pero Kara apenas podía concentrarse, cada vez miraba más a Lena y Alex estaba empezando a notarlo.

-¿Prefieres que vayamos con ellas?- preguntó sonriendo.

-No, claro que no. Quiero saber todos los detalles, simplemente me gustaría agradecerle a Lena todo lo que ha hecho.-

-Ya, simplemente eso.- intentó reprimir una pequeña risa, pero se le escapó. –Kara, ya puedes dejar de intentar disimular tus sentimientos hacia Lena, quizá a ella se los puedas ocultar, pero para mí son claros.-

-¿Tan evidente es?-

-Sí. Y si no hubiera sido por mis propios prejuicios lo hubiera descubierto antes y quizá podríamos haberlo hablado de otra manera.- Se quedó pensativa viendo como su hermana bajaba un poco la mirada con tristeza. -Sabes que ella siente lo mismo, ¿no?-

-Lo sé, pero ¿tú cómo lo sabes?- se sorprendió.

-Digamos que Lena y yo hemos pasado por momentos de intensa carga emocional y nos hemos contado cosas.-

-¿Qué cosas?-

-Eso no importa. Quiero que seas tú la que me cuentes cómo te sientes.-

-¿Qué cómo me siento?- resopló. –No lo sé, supongo que la costumbre me lleva a tener sentimientos contradictorios. Aunque en estos momentos de lo único que estoy segura es de que me estoy enamorando de Lena y aún no sé cómo ha pasado.-

-¿Te hace feliz?-

-Hasta ahora no ha sido precisamente un camino de rosas, pero creo que podríamos hacernos muy felices, aunque…-

-Kara.- la interrumpió. -Nada de aunques ni de peros, déjate de excusas, disfruta y deja de posponer los momentos.- Alex besó la mejilla de su hermana. –Vamos.- le tomó el brazo y se giró hacia Maggie y Lena que parecían mantener una charla distendida. -¡Maggie!- exclamó en voz alta al darse cuenta de que no había hablado con su hermana sobre ella.

-¿Acaso acabas de recordar que no me habías comentado el pequeño detalle de que estás saliendo con Maggie?-

-¿Te lo ha contado?-

-A mí no, se lo contó a Supergirl. Pero, ¿por qué no me lo contaste tú?-

-Quería hacerlo, de verdad. Me excusaba en que no estaba segura del tipo de relación que quería con Maggie y que era una tontería darle la importancia que no tenía. Pero creo que en el fondo me sentía culpable de que tú no pudieras sentirte libre en tus sentimientos… no quería parecer feliz mientras tú, en parte por mi culpa, no te permitías serlo.-

-¿Todo esto lo dices en serio?- Kara se quedó pensativa un rato. –Porque es la mayor estupidez que te he oído decir nunca. Siempre voy a querer saber de ti y siempre me voy a alegrar por ti. No me pongas a mí de excusa porque no cuela.-

-Está bien.- reconoció –Tal vez no soy tan valiente como pretendo parecer, quizá simplemente era eso, miedo a manifestar lo que sentía, miedo a que se hiciera real.-

-Te entiendo perfectamente, Alex. ¿Sabes que somos un par de tontas?-

-Eso he oído.-

Alex se quedó callada y animó a su hermana para que fuera al encuentro de Lena. Conforme se iba acercando a Lena, el corazón de Kara martilleaba su pecho cada vez con más fuerza y todo lo demás desaparecía a su alrededor, todo excepto aquella figura fuerte que en esos momentos aparentaba fragilidad. Miró su rostro con detenimiento y descubrió el cansancio acumulado de aquellas últimas horas, pero no importaba, seguía estando igual de hermosa que la primera vez que la vio sentada en su despacho e impecablemente arreglada.

Se quedaron una delante de la otra, en un momentáneo silencio que solo era incómodo para Maggie que seguía al lado de Lena. Maggie las miró a ambas y sin decir nada se alejó en dirección a Alex que se había quedado rezagada a posta.

-Hola Kara.- Lena fue la primera en romper el hielo.

-¿Te duele algo?-

-¿Qué si me duele algo?- no entendía muy bien aquella pregunta. –No, estoy bien.-

-Entonces nada me va a impedir que te abrace.- Kara la abrazó sin terminar aquella frase y Lena cerró los ojos para disfrutar de ella un poco más. –Lena, no tienes idea de lo mucho que deseaba verte.-

-Me lo puedo imaginar. Por un momento pensé que no volveríamos a vernos.- Lena no pudo evitar que sus ojos se empañaran con unas lágrimas que no deseaba derramar.

Kara se separó un poco al notar la respiración entrecortada y vio como intentaba luchar contra su vulnerabilidad. Le enjugó las lágrimas con su mano y acarició su mejilla.

-Te arriesgaste demasiado, Lena.-

-Todas lo hicimos.-

-Por suerte sigues viva.-

-Sí, Alex y yo le debemos la vida a Supergirl.-

¡Supergirl! Lena no tenía ni idea de que Supergirl estaba más viva que nunca, nadie había tenido la oportunidad de decírselo porque solo su hermana y Winn lo sabían. Kara estuvo tentada de no decirle la verdad y aprovechar la creencia de la casi segura muerte de Supergirl para no revivirla y poder deshacerse de los problemas que le acarreaba, quizá así podría vivir una vida plena como Kara. Pero la verdad era que aunque seguía siendo cobarde ante la posibilidad de que Lena reaccionara mal al descubrimiento de su secreto, no podía luchar contra su naturaleza, la verdad residía en que era más Supergirl que Kara, ambas se complementaban y no podía existir la una sin la otra.

Además, Lena tampoco se merecía cargar con aquella muerte sobre su conciencia.

-Alex me acaba de decir que Supergirl se encuentra bien. Está recuperándose en el DEO.- De nuevo se vio envuelta en la tesitura de mentir, no quería que Lena se siguiera preocupando por Supergirl, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad ahí, delante de todos, lo sabían pocas personas y debía seguir así, no podía arriesgarse a que por un arrebato de enfado lo dijera en voz alta.

-¿Qué le ha pasado, se encuentra bien?-

-No sé más detalles.- de nuevo más mentiras.

-Son buenas noticias.- Lena sonrió pero no así sus ojos.

Kara le acarició la ceja con delicadeza y le inspeccionó el cuello.

-El cuello creo que se me curará bien, pero la ceja me dejará cicatriz.- se tapó la herida un poco avergonzada.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en las manos?- Kara las tomó entre las suyas y las examinó.

-Solo son arañazos de alguien que luchaba por su vida.- Lena se soltó y se las masajeó, aun las notaba entumecidas. -¿Sabes?, nunca creí que casi sería capaz de segar una vida con mis propias manos.- se las miró y comenzó a temblar.

Kara las frenó con las suyas.

-A veces hay que hacer algo que no queremos para conseguir un bien mayor. Eran ellos o vosotras y si ganaban ellos, perdían miles de personas.-

-Lo sé, a eso me aferro, es lo único que me queda.-

-Lena, no solo te queda eso para aferrarte.- le contestó casi a modo de susurro.

Ambas volvieron a quedarse en silencio mientras no apartaban sus miradas. Deseaban decirse demasiadas cosas como para hacerlo en público, pero nada salía de sus bocas.

-Tu hermana no hace otra cosa que mirarnos. Tiene que estar agotada después de todo lo que ha hecho por ambas.-

-Alex me ha dicho que te debe la vida.-

-¡Qué exagerada! Ella hizo todo el trabajo, yo solo me ocupé de que Supergirl casi muriera.-

-Liberaste a mi hermana del secuestro, hiciste que pudieran localizaros, te quedaste para evitar que pudieran detonar el misil, te arriesgaste al degradar el isótopo, disparaste para crear confusión y para que así mi hermana pudiera liberarse de su agresor y te enfrentaste a tu madre para que pudiera ser detenida. Creo que mi hermana tiene razón cuando dice que te debe la vida, así que no te quites merito.-

-Viéndolo desde ese punto, parece más de lo que realmente es.-

-Gracias Lena. De verdad.-

-De nada.- Lena iba a acariciar el brazo de Kara como en un acto cotidiano y lo retiró antes de tocarla, no quería volver a cometer un error con Kara, a estas alturas no sabía en qué punto se encontraban. -Robert no tardará en venir a buscarme.- dijo mirando el reloj.

-Yo también te puedo llevar a casa.-

-No hace falta. No quiero que te preocupes por mí. Además, entiendo que querrás estar con tu hermana.-

-Sí, claro que quiero estar con mi hermana, pero…-

-Podemos vernos otro día, hoy disfruta de su compañía.-

Antes de que Kara pudiera reaccionar Lena había tomado el control de la conversación y se había alejado lo suficiente como para darla por zanjada.

Kara se quedó desencantada pero no podía exigir que Lena se comportara con ella como lo había hecho hasta ahora, era inevitable que estuviera a la defensiva.

-Señorita Luthor.- Robert las interrumpió. -¿Pero que le ha ocurrido? ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Si Robert, estoy bien. Solo necesito descansar.-

-La llevaré inmediatamente al hospital.-

-No hace falta, ya me han examinado aquí.-

-Pero insisto en que…-

-Robert, lléveme a casa.- le ordenó con un tono más severo.

-Si señorita.-

Lena se acercó a Kara una vez mas mientras Robert se alejaba hacia el coche.

-Kara, despídeme de tu hermana y dale las gracias de mi parte una vez más.-

-Lena, espérame unos minutos y voy contigo.-

-Te lo agradezco, pero tu hermana te necesita.-

-Entonces mañana hablamos.-

-Como quieras.-

Lena de repente se sintió débil, tenía prisa por salir de ahí, el ver a Kara la había trastornado más de lo que pensaba y no sabía cómo actuar. Se debatía entre lo que tenía y lo que debía hacer, era fácil decirle que la necesitaba, pero entendía que su prioridad era su hermana y no iba a obligarla a que decidiera entre ambas.

Kara se alejó apenada, creía que después de todo lo ocurrido Lena se comportaría de diferente manera, pero estaba claro que aun era reacia a seguir sus sentimientos y tenía que respetar sus decisiones. Se acercó a su hermana que estaba hablando con uno de sus hombres y se unió a la conversación.

-Deberías descansar Alex, deja que el resto del DEO se ocupe de todo.- insistió Maggie.

-Siento que si paro durante un segundo no voy a poder moverme en una semana.-

-No te vendrían mal esos días.- comentó Kara llamando la atención de su hermana.

-Puede que tengas razón. ¿Y Lena?- se extrañó al no verla allí.

-Ha venido su jefe de seguridad a buscarla. Se iba para casa. Me ha pedido que me despidiera de ti.-

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?-

-Quiero estar contigo. No voy a dejarte sola.-

Alex tomó a su hermana del brazo y se distanciaron un poco disculpándose con Maggie.

-Mira Kara, yo te quiero mucho pero eres idiota.-

Kara quiso defenderse pero Alex no dejó que la interrumpiera.

-Lo primero que no estoy sola, y te agradezco que quieras cuidar de mí, pero es hora de que cuides de ti misma y eso empieza porque asumas tus sentimientos y luches por ellos en vez de dejarlos a un lado.-

-Lena ha sido la que ha insistido en que debía quedarme contigo.-

-Porque sois las dos igual de idiotas. Y porque ella, por alguna absurda razón que puedo imaginar, cree que no le correspondes.-

-Realmente no le he dado razones para que crea que lo hago.-

-Haz el favor de ir a casa de Lena ahora mismo, con todo lo que ha pasado no creo que lo que necesite sea estar sola en casa pensando.-

Kara sopesó la idea sabiendo enseguida que es lo que iba a hacer, su hermana tenía razón, debía irse, pero necesitaba decirle algo una coas más.

-Antes de ir, quiero que sepas que voy a ser sincera con ella.-

-Sé que es algo muy importante para ti y confío plenamente en tus decisiones. Personalmente me retracto de todo lo que te dije sobre ella, me equivoqué completamente y en estas horas he podido comprobar lo que tú veías en ella y que pasaba inadvertido para mí. Te apoyo decidas lo que decidas, pero también te digo que debes decidir lo que sea mejor para ti.-

-¿Y si reacciona mal?-

-Tendrás que arriesgarte y asumir las consecuencias. No olvides que yo estaré para ti en cualquier momento.-

Kara se alegró de tener el respaldo de su hermana, sentía demasiada carga sobre sus hombros como para llevarla sola, necesitaba que alguien ajeno a todo aquello le diera algo de perspectiva y le mostrara que no había nada de malo en querer ser feliz y en querer ser sincera con su verdadera personalidad.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lena le explicó por encima a Robert todos los pormenores de lo ocurrido, sobre todo cuando éste intentó revisar minuciosamente su casa.

-Peter ya no va a molestarme más, no necesito la seguridad extra, quiero volver a la normalidad anterior.-

-¿Está segura?-

-Sí. No hace falta que se quede ningún coche vigilando. Simplemente las cámaras exteriores de siempre.-

-Como usted diga.-

-Avise a Sam y dígale que no mañana no iré a la oficina y que solo me desvíe las llamadas imprescindibles. También me gustaría que el coche estuviera preparado a primera hora de la mañana.- Lena esperaba que le dejaran ver a su madre al día siguiente. –De todas formas les iré informando sobre la marcha.-

Robert se fue a regañadientes, nunca había visto a su jefa tan abatida y ella se empeñaba en decir que todo estaba bien.

Lena cerró la puerta aliviada y todo el cansancio acumulado se apoderó de ella. Le pesaba el cuerpo y se le hacía difícil hasta andar hacia su dormitorio.

Se dio una ducha rápida que intentó aplacar, sin mucho éxito, los pensamientos de aquellas últimas horas y se puso una camiseta vieja a modo de pijama que le confería una sensación de calidez que necesitaba.

Se preparó una copa que se bebió de un trago y se sirvió una nueva dejando la botella al lado. Esperaba que el alcohol aplacara su mente después de aquella jornada extenuante. Se sentó cansada en el sofá de aquel salón vacío, miró hacia la ventana a la espera de no sabía qué y comenzó a pensar en aquella bulliciosa ciudad que no tenía ni idea de lo que había estado a punto de cernirse sobre ella.

El sonido del timbre la sobresaltó, miró el reloj, no era muy tarde, pero el portero debería haber impedido cualquier entrada que pudiera molestarla. No se levantó esperando que se hubieran equivocado pero dos timbrazos más inundaron con su estridencia la sala, intentó dejarlos pasar de nuevo, pero tenía curiosidad por saber quién se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

Se acercó con el paso un poco inestable y miró la pantalla del interfono. En el mismo instante en el que vio aquella melena rubia, su corazón empezó a latir desbocado y una sonrisa se instaló sin su permiso en su rostro.

Respiró hondo las veces necesarias para tranquilizarse y cerró los ojos con fuerza para intentar que aquella imagen unida al alcohol, no la despistaran a la hora de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Se apoyó con cuidado de espaldas sobre la puerta y miró hacia el techo en busca de alguna explicación que le dejara comprender porque aún no le había abierto la puerta a Kara.

Su presencia ahí significaba demasiadas cosas y no sabía si tenía la claridad necesaria para enfrentarse a cada una de ellas. Estaba demasiado cansada para tener cierto tipo de conversaciones o para poner en claro todo lo que ocurría entre ellas, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en que si no le abría la puerta le pesaría demasiado más adelante.

Otro timbre un poco más tímido interrumpió los pensamientos de Lena que seguía debatiéndose entre lo que quería, lo que debía y lo que tenía que hacer, pero todo se desvaneció cuando oyó una tímida voz.

-Lena, ábreme por favor. Sé que estás ahí. Te he oído acercarte a la puerta.-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En cuanto se despidió de su hermana, Kara salió disparada hacia su piso, quería dejar allí el traje de Supergirl, no esperaba nada de aquella noche, o no quería esperarlo, pero sí que esperaba sentirse cómoda y con aquella segunda piel no lo estaba del todo ya que le recordaba minuto a minuto la mentira que aun mantenía.

Llegó paseando a casa de Lena, se entretuvo comprando algunas flores que pudieran animarla y pasó sin dificultades el interrogatorio del portero que vigilaba el edificio. Hasta ese momento había estado relativamente tranquila, pero de repente todo el proceso le estaba empezando a parecer extremadamente lento, el ascensor parecía retroceder en vez de avanzar y los nervios empezaban a acumularse en el estomago de Kara, pensando en lo que iban a hablar, en cómo debía abordar el tema y en cómo debería defenderse ante las casi seguras acusaciones de mentirosa y traidora, que le proferiría Lena.

Se tomó unos segundos antes de llamar y estuvo tentada de utilizar su visión para ver donde se encontraba Lena, pero esta vez quería hacerlo todo de diferente manera, respetar a Lena e intentar no volver a mentirle.

Llamó varias veces al timbre sin obtener respuesta, por un instante pensó que no había nadie, que podría haber decidió ir a casa de alguien, pero rápidamente recordó que al portero no le había hecho demasiada gracia que molestaran a la señorita Luthor, además, acababa de oír unos pasos arrastrados acercándose torpemente a la puerta y parándose de golpe.

Una pequeña sensación de desanimo se instaló en su cuerpo al comprobar como Lena no le abría inmediatamente la puerta y que la mantenía fuera aun sabiendo quien era. Pero no la culpaba por su reticencia, entendía que no era algo fácil enfrentarse a todo aquello y que el cansancio seguramente embargaría a Lena, pero aun así no estaba dispuesta a irse de ahí sin verla, por lo menos quería asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lena abrió por fin la puerta y se quedó parada mirando a Kara, que le sonrió de inmediato.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó al ver que Lena no se decidía.

-Sí claro, perdona.-

Lena se hizo a un lado y Kara entró con decisión.

-Espero que te gusten.-

Le entregó las flores, algo avergonzada, mientras seguía sonriendo. No podía evitar hacerlo, durante varias horas creía que ya no volvería a ver a Lena y ahora de nuevo se encontraban cara a cara y en puertas de algo que quizá les cambiaría la vida a las dos.

-Son muy bonitas.- Las olió y se perdió en el perfume. –Pero no tenías que haberte molestado. Voy a ponerlas en agua.-

Lena desapareció en seguida y se metió en la cocina con la excusa de buscar un jarrón.

Kara la esperó de pie en el salón y vio la botella de whiskey en la mesa, con un vaso medio vacío a su lado.

-¿Quieres una copa?- preguntó al volver al salón.

-No, gracias. Así estoy bien.-

-Yo no llevo demasiadas, pero no estoy acostumbrada a beber y me está pasando factura.- Se acercó al vaso y se lo terminó de un trago. –Aunque ahora que lo pienso igual sí que llevo demasiadas.- explicó al sentir una cierta inestabilidad.

-No debí haber dejado que te fueras sola a casa.-

Lena la miró dándole la razón, se puso otra copa de whiskey y brindando al aire dio un largo sorbo que le empezó a quemar la garganta en cuanto se puso en contacto con ella.

-¿Lo dices por esto?- preguntó señalando el vaso y a su atuendo desenfadado. –Simplemente no te esperaba, pero no pasa nada Kara, estoy bien.-

-No lo parece.-

-Bueno, hay demasiadas cosas que no son lo que parecen.- comentó sentándose pesadamente en el sofá.

Kara se puso en tensión al oír ese comentario, Lena parecía enfadada y quizá fuera porque sabía su secreto.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Siempre he intentado parecerte fuerte, pero ya ves que me derrumbo a la primera de cambio. Acabas de pillarme con la guardia baja.-

Kara respiró aliviada y se sentó a su lado.

-Lena, no se puede ser valiente todo el rato y no pasa nada por demostrarlo.-

-Hoy he visto morir a demasiadas personas y lo peor de todo es que la única muerte que me importa y que hace que esté así de alterada, es la de Peter. Me siento culpable de la muerte de ese bastardo.-

-Mi hermana me lo ha explicado un poco por encima. ¿Quieres contarme lo que ha pasado?-

-Prefiero no hablar del tema si no te importa.-

-Como quieras, es reciente y lo respeto. Pero Lena, no deberías sentirte culpable. Peter no murió por tus decisiones sino por las decisiones de otras personas.-

-Debí prever que mi madre acabaría haciéndolo y si lo pienso detenidamente quizá en mi interior es lo que buscaba con todo esto.-

-Lena, todos necesitamos una salida de vez en cuando y por suerte los pensamientos nunca han sido delito.-

-Amén por eso.- Lena volvió a darle un trago largo a su copa y al dejarla vio reflejado su demacrado rostro en la mesa de cristal. –¿Qué coño estoy haciendo, Kara?- preguntó mientras comenzaba a servirse otra copa.

-Estás bebiendo demasiado, eso es lo que pasa.-

Kara la frenó tocándole la mano y Lena la retiró enseguida.

-Soy patética. No quería que me vieras así, no deberías haberme visto así.- Lena se levantó nerviosa por la cercanía de Kara.

-Lena, sé que no eres perfecta y que no siempre puedes controlar la forma de enfrentarte a los problemas. Deja de querer hacerte la fuerte cada vez que estoy contigo, déjate llevar por tus verdaderos sentimientos.-

Lena se restregó los ojos intentando despejarse un poco, pero solo conseguía que más preguntas se agolpasen en su mente. Logró dejar de mirar hacia abajo y elevó la mirada hacia el rostro de Kara, la cual se había levantado y estaba de nuevo a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kara?, ¿a qué has venido?-

-Estaba cansada de perder el tiempo. Necesitaba verte ahora.-

En vez de adormecer sus sentidos, el alcohol le estaba produciendo una comodidad reconfortante que empezaba a nublarle el juicio y a desinhibir sus palabras. Sonrió ante lo que había oído y se acercó a Kara que prudentemente se había frenado sin invadir su espacio físico.

Lena la miró fijamente y una medio sonrisa de satisfacción se instaló en su rostro.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- esta vez era Kara la que estaba nerviosa.

-Porque no puedo dejar de mirarte cuando estamos juntas, eres preciosa. No sé cómo he podido reprimir decírtelo cada vez que te veía.- Lena elevó la mano para retirarle un mechón rebelde de la frente, pero se frenó antes de empezar a acariciarle el rostro, no era capaz de controlar su verborrea, pero si sus movimientos y no quería pasarse de la raya. –Aún tengo las manos entumecidas.- dijo a modo de disculpa.

Kara tomó esa mano antes de que Lena la retirase del todo y la acercó a su mejilla intentando recrear aquel contacto que había anhelado desde la última vez que se había producido, giró un poco el rostro y la besó haciendo que cobrara vida y que comenzara a acariciarla.

Lena se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo pero aun no tenía muy claro cómo debía actuar.

-Kara, no te sientas obligada a hacer nada de esto. No pienses que me debes nada o que estás en deuda conmigo.-

-Lena.- dijo casi como un susurro.

-Dime.-

-Cállate.-

Kara acercó su cuerpo al de Lena y la besó con suavidad obviando su deseo de apremio. Lena tomó conciencia de su propio cuerpo, se apretó más contra ella y le imprimió más profundidad a ese beso. Kara entreabrió los labios y sus lenguas se entrelazaron, pero su sabor era diferente, el alcohol le daba un toque amargo que le recordaba que Lena no estaba en el mejor de sus momentos.

-Lena espera.- se separó a regañadientes. -No vamos a hacer esto hoy. No quiero que sea de esta manera, quiero que hablemos antes, quiero que empecemos a hacer las cosas bien desde el principio y no creo que ahora estés en condiciones de hacerlo.-

-Solo es un beso.- protestó.

-Ojala fuera solo un beso. Pero ambas sabemos que esto es mucho más que solo un beso.-

-Está bien, lo entiendo. Lo siento.- Lena bajó la cabeza un tanto dolida.

-Lena.- Kara le elevó la barbilla e hizo que le mirase a los ojos. –Quiero que tengas muy claro que no estoy evitando nada y que ya no tengo miedo a enfrentarme a mis sentimientos. Te correspondo totalmente, me ha costado dar el paso, pero nunca he tenido nada más claro en mi vida. Pero por todo esto y por todo lo que hemos pasado, creo que nos merecemos hacer bien las cosas y eso pasa por aclarar algunas cosas primero y para eso ambas tenemos que tener la mente fría y creo que el alcohol está nublando la tuya en estos momentos.-

Lena se quedó meditabunda sopesando aquellas sinceras palabras, Kara por fin había dado el paso y estaba siendo valiente con sus sentimientos.

-¿Sabes qué, Kara? El hablar está sobrevalorado.- Lena se mordió el labio, se acercó de nuevo y se puso de puntillas para hablar casi rozando los labios de Kara. –Te deseo ahora y creo que tú también me deseas a mí y si no es así dímelo ahora mismo y me alejaré.-

-Claro que te deseo.- admitió tragando con dificultad. -Te deseo tanto que me duele no poder tocarte.-

-Pues tócame, estoy aquí.- Lena cogió las manos de Kara y recorrió su propio cuerpo con ellas.

Los pensamientos racionales de Kara se diluyeron con la misma velocidad con la que sus manos siguieron recorriendo el cuerpo de Lena después de que ésta ya no guiara sus manos.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez sin reparos ni restricciones de ningún tipo, sus lenguas se exploraban y se movían cómplices del mismo juego. Kara levantó la camiseta que llevaba Lena a modo de pijama y comenzó a tocar con cierta timidez aquella piel desnuda que tantas veces había deseado tocar. Su suavidad la sorprendió y enloqueció a partes iguales, no podía ni quería detenerse ahí y comenzó a subir sus manos hasta llegar a su vientre y su espalda.

Lena dio un respingo por lo inesperado y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa a Kara, mientras se la sacaba de dentro de la falda.

Tuvo la necesidad de separarse un poco y contemplarla, nunca la había visto tan hermosa y el ver como su pecho se movía con rapidez al compás de una respiración extasiada hacía que la deseara mucho más.

Le tocó la piel del escote con cautela, intentando acoplarse al ritmo que pudiera marcar Kara, que de forma inmediata cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder recrearse mejor en aquel tacto.

Lena cambió sus dedos por la lengua y comenzó a dejar un rastro húmedo intercalado con besos desde el nacimiento de los senos hasta el cuello.

El vello de Kara se erizó por primera vez en su vida y se asustó por lo que en aquella situación podría devenir, nunca había deseado tanto a nadie y tenía miedo de dejarse llevar y perder el control de sus propios impulsos o de su fuerza, lo último que deseaba era hacer daño a Lena.

-Lena, necesito decirte algo.- logró decir con la respiración aun entrecortada.

-Mañana podremos hablar tranquilamente.-

-Quiero hablarlo ahora, antes de que pierda el control.-

-No pasa nada Kara, déjate llevar.-

-No, no puedo Lena.- contestó con más decisión.

Lena se retiró un poco y miró a Kara a los ojos que la observaban con cierta preocupación.

-Lo siento Kara no quería forzarte a nada.- se disculpó rápidamente horrorizada por haber podido sobrepasarse. -Perdóname si me he excedido, no quería que te sintieras incomoda.-

-No, no es eso.-

-¿Entonces qué te ocurre?-

Kara se cerró la camisa un tanto avergonzada, cogió la mano de Lena e hizo que la acompañara hasta que ambas se sentaron en el sofá. Tenía muchas cosas en la mente y debía decirlas todas, pero lo primordial era explicarle lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos.

-Yo…- titubeó. -Yo nunca había hecho esto.-

-Bueno yo tampoco soy una experta.- Lena respiró con cierto alivio. –Todas mis parejas han sido hombres, excepto una mujer y ahora tú. Simplemente sigue tus instintos y no hagas nada con lo que no te sientas cómoda.-

Lena intentó volver a besarla pero Kara le frenó de nuevo.

-A lo que me refiero es a que yo nunca… ya sabes, yo nunca… he llegado tan lejos con nadie.- insistió.

Lena frunció el ceño sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería, el alcohol espesaba su lucidez y le costó unos segundos entender lo que estaba intentando decirle.

-¿Nunca, nunca?- preguntó asombrada.

-Nunca nunca.-

-Pero… pero si eres preciosa.- dijo como si aquello fuera sinónimo de tener intimidad. –Perdóname por la tontería que acabo de soltar.- rectificó enseguida. –No sé muy bien que decir.-

-Lo siento.-

-No, no lo sientas, no pasa nada. Soy yo la que debe pedirte disculpas por mi reacción y sobre todo por avasallarte.-

-Me encanta que tengas la necesidad de avasallarme, nunca me había sentido tan deseada.- Kara le sonrió con dulzura y le tocó la pierna para llamar su atención. –Y yo nunca había deseado tanto a nadie.-

-Ya.- su voz sonaba abatida.

-¿Qué ocurre, Lena?-

Lena se levantó nerviosa y comenzó a andar sin rumbo por la habitación.

-Ocurre que eres una mujer adulta, que sabe lo que quiere, y yo tengo que estar a la altura de las expectativas de una primera vez. No contaba con esta presión añadida.-

-Tienes razón en una cosa Lena.- Kara se levantó y se acercó de nuevo a Lena que se había apoyado en la mesa. –Sé lo que quiero y te quiero a ti. Y no te preocupes por mis expectativas. La forma en que me miras, en que te preocupas y cuidas de mi y lo que me haces sentir cuando me rozas inocentemente o me tocas a sabiendas de lo que haces o cuando me besas… cuando me besas de verdad que superas cualquier expectativa que hubiera podido tener.-

Kara se acercó más y la besó con suavidad en la comisura de los labios.

-Lena, mi única expectativa era poder estar contigo y creo que estamos en la dirección correcta para conseguirlo. Y créeme cuando te digo que yo también tengo miedo de que descubras que no soy lo que creías.-

-Kara, no hay nada que pudieras hacer que cambiara mis sentimientos hacia ti. Y perdona mi reacción inicial, estaremos bien. Marca tú el ritmo, nunca haría nada que pudiera hacerte sentir incomoda, yo nunca te haré daño.-

-Lo sé.- contestó convencida, pero de lo que no lo estaba tanto era de que ella no pudiera hacerle daño emocional o físico a Lena.

Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo, lejos de aquella pasión desmedida que les había atrapado nada más encontrarse. Kara se había visto sobrepasada por la situación y la había frenado como mejor había sabido, salvando el primer escollo, pero no el más importante.

-Lena, hay algo más que debo contarte.-

-Kara, sé que nos debemos una conversación y ahora entiendo lo que querías decir con lo de que no eran las maneras de comenzar nada, pero está empezando a darme vueltas el techo.-

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Nada que no arregle el tumbarse en la cama y dormir. No debí haber bebido tanto… ni tan deprisa.-

-¿Te preparo algo de cena? Igual te asienta el estómago y ayuda a que te encuentres mejor.-

-No gracias, creo que no lo retendría. Lo único que necesito es tumbarme y dormir una semana.-

Lena se apoyó en Kara y se dirigieron al dormitorio.

-Perdona Kara, creo que cuando decidiste venir a mi casa no pensabas que tendrías que lidiar con esto.-

-No, no contaba con llevarte a la cama tan rápido.- bromeó. –Te estoy tomando el pelo.- añadió al ver la cara avergonzada de Lena. -No me hagas mucho caso, cuando estoy nerviosa a veces digo tonterías.-

-¿Estás nerviosa?- preguntó asombrada.

-Más de lo que me gusta admitir.-

-¿Y por qué estas nerviosa?-

-El estar cerca de ti me pone nerviosa, pero es un nerviosismo bueno, no me malinterpretes. A veces siento que todo es un bonito sueño y que es imposible que en la vida real alguien como tú se haya fijado en alguien como yo.-

-¿Alguien como yo?-

-Sí. Siempre tan impecable, esa seguridad en sí misma, ese saber estar, ese…-

-Kara, no sigas diciendo tonterías.- le interrumpió. -Y ya puedes empezar a quitarte esos nervios, porque acabas de descubrir que todo eso tiene algo de fachada y este medio despojo que tienes ante ti se acerca más a la realidad.-

-Pues este medio despojo me encanta mucho más.-

Lena sonrió y se sonrojó una vez más. Kara cada vez era más directa en sus palabras y ya poca represión había en ellas.

-Me gusta verte sonrojada, no creo que mucha gente lo consiga.-

-No, solo tú, pero no me sonrojo por lo que piensas, sino por lo que estoy pensando yo… sé que he dicho que tú marcarías el ritmo y que iríamos despacio y todo eso, pero…- Lena se empezó de nuevo a sonrojar y Kara sonrió al verla vulnerable. -¿Te importaría quedarte esta noche conmigo?-

-Ya pensaba hacerlo.- Kara se puso nerviosa con su respuesta y tuvo la necesidad de explicarse rápidamente. -Me refiero a que no te iba a dejar sola en estas condiciones, me iba a tumbar en el sofá, aunque creo que tienes una habitación de invitados, ¿no?-

-Sí, hay camas de sobra en esta casa. Pero no estaba pensando en eso precisamente. Hoy necesito sentir que hay alguien a mi lado, necesito sentirte cerca, solo eso. Prometo no hacer nada, aunque creo que tampoco estoy en condiciones de hacerlo.-

Kara volvió a ponerse nerviosa, no se esperaba aquello y la cercanía siempre conllevaba un riesgo.

-No sé si podre hacerlo.-

-Lo entiendo, es pronto, no pasa nada.-

-No sé si podré hacerlo porque no soy de piedra. Que quiera ir un poco más despacio no significa que no puedas tentarme. Solo acepto si te pones unos pantalones… no he podido dejar de mirar tus piernas desde que he entrado.-

Lena se miró instintivamente y solo entonces se dio cuenta de su atuendo tan poco apropiado con el que había abierto la puerta.

-No me había fijado en que llevaba esta camiseta vieja. Ahora mismo me pongo unos pantalones y te traigo un pijama para ti.-

-Dime donde está todo y lo cojo yo. Tú deberías tumbarte, estás más pálida que antes.-

Lena obedeció dócilmente, se puso el pantalón del pijama y se metió en la cama mientras Kara se metía al baño a ponerse más cómoda.

-Kara, siento tanto haber bebido, creo que me estoy perdiendo instantes que no debería.-

Lena lo dijo casi en un susurró pero Kara alcanzó a oírlo mientras sus latidos se aceleraban de nuevo. Salió del baño y notó una respiración profunda, el rostro de Lena estaba relajado y toda ella parecía haberse sumido en calma.

Kara se metió en la cama con cuidado de no despertarla y Lena rodó hacia ella al notar que un peso se tumbaba a su lado. Kara la abrazó y le acarició el pelo intentando disfrutar de aquel momento lo máximo posible antes de caer también rendida.

-Prometo no empezar nada sin ti.- le susurró mientras le daba un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla.


	47. Chapter 47

**Hola de nuevo. Aquí os traigo otro capítulo más que espero que disfrutéis.**

 **Gracias por leer la historia y gracias por los comentarios, me animan mucho a seguir con la historia hasta el final... y bienvenidos los nuevos lectores.**

Lena se despertó desorientada, la habitación estaba en penumbra y no sabía cuantas horas habían transcurrido desde que cayera dormida. Se incorporó un poco para mirar el reloj de la mesilla y un leve roce la sobresaltó, hasta ese momento no había caído en que Kara le había hecho caso y se había quedado junto a ella.

Se dio la vuelta con cuidado y volvió a notar como el brazo de Kara le acariciaba el vientre y le producía un cosquilleo que hacía tiempo que no sentía. Sonrió y entrecerrando los ojos para acomodarse a la poca luz, la observó detenidamente como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho. Kara parecía relajada, aquella mueca de preocupación en su frente, que rara vez dejaba su rostro, había quedado relegada por un gesto sereno.

Se acercó un poco más y la besó en los labios suavemente, intentando no despertarla y reprimiendo sus verdaderos deseos. Se obligó a darse la vuelta, así sería más fácil no caer en la tentación, pero no pudo evitar moverse un poco más hacia el interior de la cama hasta sentir completamente el cuerpo caliente de Kara. Se restregó suavemente hacia ella y pronto notó como una Kara aun dormida la abrazaba y la atraía hacia ella.

Lena acarició el brazo y advirtió como el otro pasaba por debajo de su cuello y su almohada para poder rodearla por el hombro.

Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección y poco aire podía pasar entre ellos. Cerró los ojos e intentó no quedarse dormida de nuevo, no había visto la hora que era, pero le daba igual, podía estar abrazada a Kara toda la vida y no tenía prisa por dormir o por levantarse.

Notó de nuevo que el abrazo se hacía más fuerte, quizá demasiado, estaba empezando a agobiarse un poco, pero notaba que Kara estaba dormida y no quería despertarla. Intentó moverse en dirección contraria para liberarse un poco, pero el agarre era firme y no consiguió movilizarse ni un ápice. El brazo que la rodeaba por arriba comenzaba a molestarle en el cuello magullado y esta vez intentó retirarlo con ambas manos, pero con idéntico resultado.

-Kara.- la llamó a media voz sin obtener respuesta. –Kara, despierta.- esta vez elevó un poco más el tono de voz.

Kara murmuró entre sueños y atrajo más todavía a Lena que casi no podía respirar por la inmovilización de su caja torácica, sus pulmones querían expandirse para llenarse de oxigeno pero apenas tenían espacio. Lena empezó a concentrarse en la respiración, intentaba dar inspiraciones lo más largas posibles pero eran demasiado superficiales como para ser efectivas.

Se intentó revolver con fuerza para quitarse a Kara de encima, pero era como un muro de hormigón, nada se movía, incluso se cerraba más sobre sí misma estrujándola cada vez más.

Lena oyó un ruido parecido al de una rama partida, pero el fuerte dolor que notó le indicó enseguida que se trataba de la fractura de una de sus costillas.

-Kara, socorro.- intentó gritar, pero el poco fuelle que le quedaba solo le permitía emitir susurros.

El dolor era insoportable, la presión era cada vez mayor y el número de costillas rotas iba incrementándose poco a poco haciendo que sus pulmones empezaran a llenarse de sangre. Intentó volver a decir algo pero esta vez fue incapaz, un reguero de sangre inundó su boca haciendo que se ahogara por momentos.

Lena hizo un último esfuerzo por escaparse pero solo manoteaba en todas las direcciones. Uno de esos golpes movió la almohada que tiró la lámpara de la mesilla haciendo que se oyera un enorme estropicio.

Kara aflojó el agarre y bostezó despreocupada sonriendo al notar que Lena estaba entre sus brazos. Aquello que la había despertado a ella desde luego no había hecho lo mismo con Lena que seguía inmóvil. Le acarició el pelo y lo notó húmedo, de hecho la almohada estaba empapada y había un olor extraño en la habitación.

Elevó un poco la cabeza y abrió más los ojos, de repente la escena dantesca de Lena hecha un amasijo de huesos rotos y con la cara ensangrentada, se hizo visible y Kara empezó a gritar horrorizada.

Kara se despertó sobresaltada y empapada en sudor. Enseguida estiró el brazo para palpar lo que había a su lado, pero la cama estaba vacía. Miró alrededor con anhelo y tras unos segundos de incertidumbre escuchó el agua del lavabo del baño, miró a través de la pared y descubrió a Lena lavándose los dientes ajena a todo lo que había ocurrido.

A pesar de darse cuenta de que todo había sido una pesadilla, el corazón de Kara seguía desbocado, quizá porque el miedo a que acabara ocurriendo aquello, era demasiado real.

Se tocó la cara en busca de las gafas que había evitado quitarse para dormir y las encontró al otro lado de la cama, se las puso rápidamente y encendió la luz de la mesilla. Eran las nueve de la mañana, después del día que había tenido había caído rendida al poco de tumbarse en la cama, además, no había estado el suficiente tiempo en la cámara del DEO para recuperarse y necesitaba aquellas horas de reparador sueño.

Lena salió del baño al advertir luz y sonrió al ver a Kara aun en su cama.

-Espero no haberte despertado. He procurado no encender las luces ni levantar persianas, dormías tan plácidamente.-

-No, no me has molestado.- contestó subiéndose nerviosamente las gafas. -¿Llevas mucho rato despierta?-

-Apenas media hora. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tantas horas del tirón.-

-Me alegro.- Kara no podía ni mirar a Lena a los ojos.

Lena se acercó a Kara y se sentó en la cama a su lado.

-Kara, gracias por dormir conmigo esta noche. Necesitaba no sentirme sola.- Se estiró un poco e intentó darle un beso en los labios.

Kara se acercó y se lo dio rápido y corto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Lena extrañada. –¿Estás bien? Pareces nerviosa.-

-No, estoy bien, pero tengo la boca pastosa. Yo… me voy al otro baño a lavarme.-

Lena apenas pudo decir nada cuando Kara se levantó de la cama de un salto y salió del dormitorio hacia el baño de invitados.

-Tienes un cepillo de dientes nuevo en el armario y toallas limpias por si te quieres duchar.- le gritó a través de la puerta.

-Gracias. Ahora saldré.- Kara abrió el grifo del agua fría y comenzó a lavarse el rostro repetidamente intentando que aquella imagen de una Lena desfigurada por sus propios brazos, desapareciera de su mente.

Lena intentó no darle importancia a esa reacción y volvió al baño para terminar de arreglarse. Sabía que la mañana no iba a ir por los derroteros que ella había imaginado, veía a Kara incómoda y había huido nada más verla, así que quizá deberían ir mucho más lentas de lo que pensaba.

Oyó la ducha del baño donde estaba Kara y de repente se sintió frustrada, estaba tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Le separaban solo un par de metros, solo era cuestión de dar unos pasos decididos, abrir la puerta y… Lena se avergonzó de sus propios pensamientos y rápidamente los borró. Decididamente necesitaba una ducha fría y vestirse para evitar futuras tentaciones. Hablaría con Kara sin presiones, irían despacio no había problema, lo importante era ir hacia adelante. Además, así aprovecharía para ver a su madre más temprano, si se lo permitían quería hablar con ella para intentar explicarle por qué había hecho lo que había hecho.

Kara salió del baño más relajada, había dejado correr el agua bastante tiempo mientras diluía sus recuerdos del mal sueño y aunque aun paladeaba una sensación desagradable, las imágenes ya no eran tan nítidas.

El olor del café recién hecho le tentó para ir hacia la cocina en donde oía a Lena preparar unos platos, pero en vez de eso fue al dormitorio y se vistió. No podía posponer la conversación y no hubiera sido buena idea comenzarla con solo una toalla por encima.

-Buenos días.- Kara entró tímidamente y Lena le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días. ¿Has encontrado todo?-

-Sí, gracias.- Kara se acercó a la mesa donde estaba preparando el desayuno. –Quería pedirte disculpas por mi reacción de antes.-

-No pasa nada Kara, lo entiendo.-

-No es lo que piensas. Me he despertado con una pesadilla horrible y no podía pensar en otra cosa.-

-Vaya, lo siento.-

-Pero ya estoy más tranquila.- Kara se puso detrás de Lena y la abrazó apoyando la barbilla en su hombro mientras observaba como extendía la mantequilla sobre las tostadas. –No sabía que una pija* pudiera preparar un desayuno como este, huele muy bien.-

 **(*En España pija se usa para definir a las personas con dinero y alto estatus social y que se caracterizan por ser pedantes o altivas...)**

-Las pijas podemos hacer cosas que te sorprenderían, solo dame un poco de tiempo para demostrártelo.- Lena se dio la vuelta y miró a Kara a los ojos. –Buenos días.-

Kara, que no se había separado ni un ápice, acercó su rostro al de Lena y rozándole los labios le susurró otro "buenos días". Se quedó quieta unos segundos, observando divertida como Lena tragaba saliva y se mordía el labio nerviosa, pero poco más pudo esperar antes de abalanzarse a besar aquellos suaves labios.

-Este buenos días me ha gustado más.- comentó Lena cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

-Decididamente a mí también.- Kara la abrazó y enterró su rostro entre el pelo suelo de Lena. –Hueles muy bien y me encanta que lleves la melena suelta, estás mucho más guapa.-

-Entonces me la dejaré siempre así.-

-De ninguna manera.- contestó rápidamente mientras se separaba. –No quiero que la gente te mire más de lo que ya lo hacen.-

-¿La gente me mira?- preguntó juguetona.

-Siempre, pero solo es porque eres impresionantemente guapa.-

-Bueno, si solo es por eso… anda, deja de decir tonterías y vamos a desayunar.-

Kara sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de sentarse a la mesa.

-Huele todo muy bien, pero no deberías haberte molestado.-

-No ha sido molestia, además, algo debía hacer mientras estabas en el baño.-

-He tardado demasiado en salir, ¿verdad?-

-Un poco.- contestó sencillamente.

Lena le dio un sorbo al café caliente y miró a Kara con suspicacia, sabía que Kara hacía todo lo posible para postergarlo, sabía que quería hablar pero le estaba costando dar el primer paso, así que decidió darlo ella.

-Kara, aunque ayer no estuviera en mi mejor momento me acuerdo de lo que hablamos y quiero hacer las cosas al ritmo que tú marques y sé que eso empieza por sincerarnos y hablar de ciertas cosas que quizá puedan avergonzarnos o darnos miedo.-

-Sí, necesito hablar contigo antes de dar más pasos hacia adelante.-

-Soy toda oídos.-

Kara cogió aire y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en la mejor manera de decírselo.

-Primero de todo quiero decirte que me encantas.-

-Y tú a mí.- Lena sonrió con cariño.

-Bueno, decir que me encantas sería quedarme corta. Siento cosas que nunca había sentido y que no puedo ni describir, de hecho me produces sentimientos que no sabía ni que pudieran existir. Y eso ha sido así casi desde el primer momento en que te vi. Al principio me convencí de que era admiración, una mujer fuerte y poderosa que no se dejaba achantar ni por la fama de su apellido ni por el mundo de hombres que le rodea. Pero luego descubrí que no podía apartarte de mi mente y que estaba deseando verte y que me encantaba que fueras dura y distante con los demás y tan cariñosa y cercana conmigo. Me gustaba la diferencia que hacías, me sentía especial porque en el fondo sabía que me habías elegido, aunque en aquel momento no sabía si solo para una amistad.-

-Kara, yo nunca quise ser tu amiga, aunque me hubiera conformado con eso. Me atrapaste con tu primera sonrisa.-

-Sé que fue algo mutuo.- sonrió. -Bueno, tardaste poco en demostrármelo.-

-¿Poco? A mí se me hizo un mundo.-

-Porque eres una mujer que sabe lo que quiere y que no tiene miedo de demostrarlo.-

-Kara estás dando vueltas para llegar a algo y no das el paso. ¿Por qué este rodeo?, ¿qué es lo que me quieres decir? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea.-

Kara se removió nerviosa en su silla y estiró los brazos en la mesa en busca de las manos de Lena.

-A veces para no hacer daño a las personas que nos importan nos vemos obligados a mentir. Y quizá al principio puede parecernos mal, puede que nos enfademos porque han traicionado nuestra confianza, pero no hay que olvidar el fin último de porqué se miente.-

Kara se mordió el labio nerviosa y retiró su visión de Lena, no sabía si sería capaz de decirle la verdad mirándola a los ojos.

-Oye.- Le tomó por la barbilla e hizo que la mirase. –Háblame, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo. No tienes de qué preocu…- un bostezo le impidió terminar la frase. –Disculpa, decía que no tienes que preocuparte por nada.- Terminó bostezando de nuevo.

-¿Te estoy aburriendo?- preguntó molesta.

-No, claro que no, perdona. Pero este café me está dando sueño en vez de despertarme.- Lena cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza para intentar despejarse. –Me estabas diciendo algo sobre la confianza, ¿no?-

Kara retiró las manos molesta, se estaba abriendo a Lena y ésta lo estaba trivializando no prestando atención y quedándose medio dormida.

-Lena, si quieres podemos dejar la conversación para cuando tengas más interés.-

-Kara.- Lena intentó mover los brazos para detener a Kara, pero le pesaban demasiado. –Kara, no me encuentro bien, me estoy mareando.-

Kara se levantó y justo cuando Lena acababa de perder el conocimiento, llegó rápidamente su lado evitando que cayera al suelo.

-Lena, Lena.- le gritó intentando que volviera en sí.

Comprobó que sus signos vitales no fallaban y la tomó en brazos para sacarla volando de ahí inmediatamente, no llevaba el traje de Supergirl, pero no sabía lo que le había pasado y eso era lo más importante.

Unos pasos lejanos la hicieron detenerse, miró a través de varias paredes de hormigón y vio a cinco hombres ataviados con una especie de monos de trabajo y llevando un par de grandes cajas alargadas. No le dio más importancia a aquello hasta que los oyó hablar.

-Ya deberían estar inconscientes. Cuando lleguemos esperaremos un par de minutos para asegurarnos de que no quede rastro del gas y entraremos a por ellas.-

-No entiendo porque necesitamos también a la periodista.-

-Yo tampoco, pero son ordenes directas. Y recordad que debemos seguir el plan milimétricamente, ambas tienen que llegar sin un rasguño.-

-Pero por culpa de esa zorra, años de trabajo se han ido a la mierda, han asesinado a demasiados compañeros y encima la señora Luthor y otros muchos más están encarcelados.-

-Mike, sin ningún rasguño.- le interrumpió insistente. –Si no te encuentras capacitado para obedecer esa simple orden dímelo antes de entrar.-

-No te preocupes, haré lo acordado Luke.-

Kara dejó inmediatamente a Lena en el suelo y empezó a rebuscar en el bolso para coger el intercomunicador y colocárselo en la oreja.

-Winn, ¿me escuchas? Winn.-

-Sí, estoy aquí.-

-Winn, necesito tu ayuda inmediatamente. Van a atacar el piso de Lena, han usado gas y ella está inconsciente.-

-Pero ¿cómo?... salid de ahí inmediatamente.-

-Espera, por lo que he oído me parece que son hombres de CADMUS.-

-Con más razón para que salgáis de ahí.-

-No. Se me ha ocurrido una idea. Está claro que les hemos dado un gran golpe y aun así están lo suficientemente reagrupados como para volver a intentar otro. Voy a dejar que nos secuestren.-

-¿Pero estás loca? es muy peligroso.-

-Ellos solo esperan a Lena y a Kara, no saben quien soy. Me haré la dormida y dejaré que nos lleven. Hay que desarticular la red de una vez por todas. Solo pensamos en Lilian, pero puede que CADMUS tengas más cabezas.-

-¿Piensas en alguien en especial?-

-Ni idea. Pero yo reforzaría la vigilancia sobre Lilian por si intentan algo y avisa a mi hermana para que la interrogue inmediatamente. Ah y vigilad sus círculos, amigos… y aseguraos de que Lex Luthor sigue en la cárcel, aislado.-

-¿Sospechas de él?-

-Ya no sé qué pensar, pero pocas personas se me ocurren que tengan el poder para mantener una red tan bien armada.-

-Está bien. Lleva el intercomunicador todo el rato. Ya he mandado a varias patrullas a casa de Lena para que os sigan y te tengo localizada con el GPS.-

-Si veo algún peligro cogeré a Lena y nos largaremos inmediatamente.-

-Ten cuidado y por una vez no te hagas la heroína.-

Kara escuchó los pasos mucho más cerca. Colocó a Lena en una posición cómoda y la besó.

-No voy a dejar que te hagan daño.- le susurró al oído.

Se tumbó a su lado y cerró los ojos, estaba ansiosa por dejarse atrapar, tenía ganas de saber a quien se enfrentaban esta vez y ver el rostro de incredulidad cuando vieran que habían llevado al gato hasta la ratonera.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Hay que actuar rápido antes de que alguien dé la señal de alarma. Entramos, las atamos, las metemos en las cajas y nos vamos… así de fácil. Necesitamos tener ventaja en la huida.-

-Mike, abre la puerta.- Le ordenó el cabecilla.

Los cinco hombres acababan de llegar a la puerta del piso de Lena, dejaron las cajas en el suelo y sacaron una herramienta de una de ellas. La puerta estaba blindada pero Mike aun no había descubierto alguna que fuera inaccesible.

Kara se estaba impacientando, miraba a través de la puerta, preparada para cerrar los ojos en cuanto consiguieran abrirla.

-Win. Hazme saber en todo momento que estás en contacto.- susurró. -Están a punto de entrar y no creo poder volver a hablarte.-

-No te preocupes, sigo por aquí. Nuestros hombres llegarán a casa de Lena en diez minutos.-

-No creo que duremos tanto aquí, prepara varias unidades para que vayan directamente a la señal del GPS.-

La puerta se abrió por fin y Kara cerró los ojos inmediatamente e intentó relajarse para no moverse en absoluto.

-Están las dos en la cocina.- gritó uno de los hombres.

-Ya conocéis el plan. Debemos darnos prisa.-

Entraron las dos cajas grandes hasta donde se encontraban y comenzaron a atarles las muñecas y a ponerles una bolsa de tela en la cabeza para impedir que vieran nada si se despertaban.

"Idiotas" pensó Kara. Eso le facilitaba las cosas, no necesitaba cerrar los ojos y así podría ver en todo momento hacia donde se dirigían.

Primero cogieron a Lena y la introdujeron en una de las cajas cerrándola inmediatamente. Kara se puso nerviosa, pero la miró con más detenimiento y observó que no era hermética y que estaba bien ventilada.

Otro intentó hacer lo mismo con Kara, pero de repente se vio imposibilitado.

-Chicos, necesito ayuda, pesa más de lo que parece.-

Kara no había sopesado ese detalle y se concentró en elevarse lo mínimo posible sin que se notara, para hacer menos resistencia cuando la quisieran mover.

-Pero si no pesa nada, capullo. Estás desentrenado.-

-Joder Mike, te juro que no había manera de moverla.-

-¡Chicos!- Luke les llamó la atención. –Dejaos de chácharas y vámonos pitando de aquí.-

Kara siguió elevándose dentro de la caja para evitar que notaran su peso, se quitó la tela de la cabeza que le estaba agobiando y le quitaba cierta claridad al resto de imágenes y comprobó que Lena seguía dormida y estable.

Salieron por la puerta principal sin muchos problemas y las metieron en un camión que rápidamente se puso en marcha.

-Kara, estoy captando que os están movilizando. Por la velocidad a la que lo hacéis presupongo que estaréis dentro de algún coche.-

-Winn.- susurró. –Nos han metido en un camión de mudanza, es blanco con rayas negras y rojas en la parte central y un logotipo de un águila amarilla en medio. No han dicho a donde nos llevan, pero no son cuidadosos, puede que se les escape algo de información. Me llama la atención que menos Luke, que parece el cabecilla, los demás no parecen ser demasiado profesionales, es como si CADMUS se hubiera quedado con pocos hombres y hubieran captado a varios delincuentes comunes… será más fácil acabar con ellos.-

-Pero también son más impredecibles. Ten cuidado.-

-Tengo dos nombres, Luke y Mike. No sé si os servirá de algo.-

-Intentaré buscar información en la base de datos.-

-Acabamos de detenernos. Se han quedado tres hombres en la cabina y dos van a entrar con nosotras, ya han puesto el motor en marcha. No sé cuándo podré volver a hablarte.-

-Voy a comprobar las cámaras de tráfico a ver si localizo el vehículo. Suerte.-

Kara intentó responder por última vez, pero no podía arriesgarse a que la oyeran los dos hombres que acababan de entrar con ellas, así que guardó silencio pacientemente.

-Kara, nuestros hombres harán contacto en unos cinco minutos. Ya he hablado con tu hermana y me ha dicho que muevas directamente tu culo y el de Lena aquí y que te olvides de tu loco plan.- Winn esperó algún tipo de respuesta, pero pronto desistió. –Eres muy cabezota… De todas formas Hank y Alex acaban de entrar para interrogar a Lilian. En cuanto sepa algo más te informo.-

Kara seguía observando detenidamente todos los detalles del camino, habían salido de la ciudad y no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde se dirigían.

-Mike, Mike.- Se oyó por la radio.

-Dime jefe.-

-¿Habéis activado los inhibidores de rastreo?-

-Mierda, ahora mismo lo hago.-

-Como nos descubran por vuestra culpa os juro que…-

-Tranquilo Luke, no hemos levantado sospechas y no llevan nada encima.-

-Eso no lo sabes. No las hemos registrado y quién te dice que la Luthor no lleva un rastreador después de todo lo que le ha ocurrido.-

Mike se levantó de la bancada y accionó un dispositivo.

-Ya está, hecho. Somos irrasteables.- Se jactó.

Mike dejó la radio en el suelo y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de las cajas.

–Pensándolo mejor quizá deberíamos registrar a este par de zorras a ver si encontramos algo interesante.-

-Mike ya has oído al jefe, no te pases ni un pelo.-

-Capullo.- murmuró sentándose de nuevo.

Kara apretó los puños conteniendo su rabia, si se hubieran acercado un milímetro más a la caja donde estaba Lena hubiera salido disparada y no sabía de lo que hubiera sido capaz de hacerle a ese tipo, por suerte había desistido prontamente y ella tenía que seguir esperando pacientemente su oportunidad.

Agudizó el oído en busca de alguna señal que le indicara que los hombres del DEO las seguían, pero no oía nada fuera de lo normal. Tampoco oía a Winn por el intercomunicador, así que se lo quitó de la oreja y lo apretó con fuerza entre sus dedos hasta convertirlo en polvo, no podía arriesgarse a que si las registraban, la descubrieran antes de llegar a la cabeza de toda esa organización. Supuso que si no recibía señal de audio también habrían perdido la de GPS, pero no importaba, pronto todo aquello terminaría de una vez por todas.

-Mike, nos estamos acercando.- se oyó por la radio. –Sacadlas de las cajas y comprobad que se encuentran bien.-

Kara se volvió a poner la capucha inmediatamente e intentó relajarse para parecer que seguía inconsciente.

Escuchó como abrían la otra caja y se giró para comprobar que Lena seguía tranquila y a salvo, con un poco de suerte podría solucionar todo incluso antes de que recuperara la consciencia.

La sacaron con poca delicadeza y la dejaron en el suelo, comprobaron que seguía con las muñecas atadas y que la capucha estaba bien colocada, le tomaron el pulso y se aseguraron de que seguía inconsciente.

Kara cerró los ojos instintivamente cuando los vio dirigirse a su caja e intentó concentrarse en elevarse de nuevo para que no fuera descubierta durante su movilización. Pero de repente se sintió pesada y no podía moverse, abrió los ojos e intentó ver que sucedía, pero todo estaba negro, no podía ver más allá de esa tela negra que la cubría.

-Joder, esta tía vuelve a pesar más de lo que parece.-

-No me seas blandengue y saquémosla de una vez.-

Notó como la movían, pero poco a poco se sentía más pesada y le costaba más mantenerse despierta. El gas acumulado en su cuerpo le estaba empezando a hacer efecto y eso solo podía significar una cosa… Kryptonita. Ese fue el último pensamiento de Kara antes de quedarse inconsciente.


	48. Chapter 48

**Casi no os acordareis de la historia, pero yo sigo con ella. Espero que disfrutéis y que os siga gustando.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios y bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras.**

Alex estaba furiosa con su hermana e intentaba que no se le notara, tenía que interrogar a Lilian Luthor y debía mantener la mente clara y despejada.

-Alex, si prefieres puedo entrar yo solo.- le indicó Hank.

-No, quiero hacer esto. Estoy cansada pero tenemos que conseguir toda la información posible. Además, quiero medirme cara a cara con el monstruo que nos ha tenido en jaque todo este tiempo.-

Alex entró primero y la imagen de Lilian le recordó a la suya los días anteriores, Lilian estaba esposada a la mesa, pero en su caso no la habían golpeado ni le habían impedido tomar alimento o agua.

-Agente Danvers, creí que estaría descansando.- indicó con sorna al verla.

Alex y Hank se sentaron en sendas sillas que estaban al otro lado de la mesa.

-Aun quedan cosas por resolver. Y no se preocupe por mí, usted podrá descansar muy pronto por las dos en su pequeña celda.-

-No creo que me dé tiempo, mi abogado me sacará de aquí inmediatamente, todo lo que tienen es circunstancial.-

-Seguro que podría hacer creer eso, tiene comprada a demasiada gente…- Alex apagó la cámara de seguridad con un dispositivo que había debajo de la consola Se levantó de la silla, se apoyó sobre la mesa y acercó un poco más su rostro al de Lilian. –Pero, ¿qué le hace pensar que va a poder acceder a un abogado? Recuerde que esto es el DEO y que oficialmente no existimos.- Alex se sentó satisfecha.

Lilian torció el labio intentando que no se le notara la crispación y antes de que pudiera decir nada Hank se le adelantó.

-Pero si nos ayuda, podríamos ofrecerle un trato preferente.-

-No tengo nada que decirles, excepto que quiero un abogado.-

-Ya ha oído a la agente Danvers sobre nuestra política de abogados. El trato preferente es entre usted y nosotros y viene con fecha de caducidad.- Hank se calló esperando que Lilian reflexionara sobre sus palabras. –Además, recuerde que esta vez sus hombres no han podido suicidarse y estoy convencido de que alguno comenzará a darnos explicaciones.-

-Nadie dirá nada.- aseguró enseguida.

-Morir es relativamente fácil señora Luthor, pero vivir encerrado para siempre no tanto.-

Lilian se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos, se sentía encajonada y no le gustaba esa sensación. Siempre había contado con un plan B y esta vez no había preparado ninguno.

-De todas formas no sé que quieren saber. Han arruinado una operación que nos ha costado años planificarla y han detenido a todos mis hombres y a mí. No hay nada más que explicar.-

-Quizá podría empezar por explicarnos por qué han secuestrado a su hija Lena.- dijo Alex aparentando indiferencia.

-No sé de qué me están hablando.- afirmó con gesto confundido.

-Hace apenas unos minutos hemos descubierto que unos hombres han entrado en casa de su hija y se la han llevado después de haberla dejado inconsciente.-

-Eso no es más que una burda mentira. Y aunque fuera cierto, no me importa. Mi hija me ha traicionado.-

-Sí, es cierto que la ha traicionado, pero creo que aun así su hija le importa más de lo que nos quiere demostrar.- Alex sonrió y bajó un poco el tono de voz. -Vi su cara de satisfacción cuando creía que se había unido a su causa.-

-Siempre me satisface que la gente crea.-

-¿Y qué me dice de escoger siempre el camino difícil para evitar que Lena saliera herida? Si no le hubiera importado pasar por encima de ella, hubieran conseguido todo más rápidamente.-

-Si creen que van a convencerme de algo diciéndome que mi hija está en peligro, es que están muy equivocados en su estrategia.-

-De acuerdo, entonces háblenos de Luke y Mike…- Hank intentó cambiar la táctica y preguntó por los nombres que les había dado Kara.

-¿Luke y Mike?- Inquirió con un tono de sorpresa. –No sé quiénes son.-

-Yo creo que sí que sabe quiénes son. Creo que no hemos terminado con CADMUS, creo que alguien sí que se quiere vengar de lo que les ha hecho su hija e intuyo que Luke y Mike no serán tan buenos con ella como lo fue usted. Así que si quiere que su hija no sufra empiece por contarnos quien más está detrás de CADMUS.-

Alex y Hank se quedaron en silencio esperando que Lilian diera el siguiente paso tras esa información.

-Señora Luthor.- dijo Hank esta vez con un tono más conciliador. -Ahora solo queremos ayudar a su hija y creo que usted quiere ayudarnos, simplemente piense en quién puede estar detrás de todo esto y díganoslo.-

-No creí que sería capaz, el plan nunca fue ese.- comentó Lilian para sí misma. –Hablaré, pero también quiero alguna garantía para mí.-

-Me emociona lo que le preocupa su hija.- el tono de Alex sonó sarcástico.

-No se atreva a juzgarme. He hecho siempre lo que he creído mejor para mis hijos.-

-No le juzgamos.- intervino Hank. –Pero debe darse prisa y contarnos lo que sabe.-

Una llamada en la puerta los interrumpió y Bill entró en la sala mientras Lilian seguía meditando las posibles salidas que tenía.

-Comandante Henshaw, agente Danvers, quieren hablar con ustedes.-

-¿Bill?- se sorprendió Alex. –No sabía que te habías reincorporado.-

-Hoy es mi primer día, señora. Me encuentro mucho mejor.-

-Me alegro de ello. Bill, diles que ahora no podemos atender a nadie. Estábamos a punto de conseguir un trato.- Alex se levantó y dio un golpe en la mesa con el puño cerrado llamando la atención de Lilian. –Hable de una maldita vez.-

Lilian levantó la mirada sorprendida por aquella salida de tono y los miró a los tres detenidamente.

-No se equivoque agente Danvers, no íbamos a hacer ningún trato. No tengo nada que decirles.-

-Sí que nos lo va a decir. Sabe quien tiene a Lena y va a acabar contándonoslo. Y si no lo hace por las buenas lo hará por las malas.-

-Quiero que sepan que hice esto por mi hija, para que viviera en un mundo con las mismas oportunidades que tuve yo. No he sabido ser una buena madre, pero yo quería a mi hija.- la voz de Lilian había empezado a entrecortarse por la emoción.

-No nos interesan sus mentiras.-

-Agente Danvers, los están esperando.- insistió Bill.

-Bill, no vamos a salir hasta que esta mujer nos diga el paradero de su propia hija. ¿No te das cuenta de que fue ella la que casi te mata?-

-No voy a decir nada, de verdad. Pueden irse a donde le reclaman.- insistió.

-Hank, léele la mente.-

-¿Leer la mente?- preguntó Lilian sorprendida.

Hank cambió su apariencia humana y se irguió como extraterrestre ante una Lilian que no acababa de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-No… no puede ser. No puede hacerlo. No debe hacerlo, habéis firmado mi sentencia de muerte.- Lilian se tapó los oídos como si así pudiera evitar que le leyeran la mente y mirando a través de Alex y Hank empezó a repetir un mismo soniquete. –Decidle a mi hija que me perdone, decidle a mis hijos que los quiero.-

El sonido de una detonación pasó demasiado cerca del oído de Alex que inmediatamente dejó de escuchar a Lilian y comenzó a oír un pitido. La sala se impregnó de un olor característico de pólvora y un reguero de sangre manchó la pared que había detrás de Lilian, la cual yacía inerte sobre la silla que aun la sostenía sentada.

Hank se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio como Bill sujetaba un arma y se la ponía sobre su propia sien con intención de suicidarse. En un movimiento rápido lo desarmó y lo agarró del cuello elevándolo del suelo.

-No me toque con sus sucias manos.- alegó Bill.

-¿CADMUS?- preguntó Hank casi como una afirmación.

-Supremacía humana.- Bill sonrió y se pasó una capsula por entre los dientes hasta que la mordió.

-No.- gritó Alex.

-Bill, cuéntanos todo lo que sabes.- insistió Hank zarandeándolo.

Bill le escupió en la cara y empezó a convulsionar mientras los ojos se le ponían en blanco y se le amorataba la cara por falta de oxígeno. El efecto del veneno fue inmediato, intentaron reanimarlo, pero todo fue en vano. Era la segunda muerte que se producía en aquella habitación.

Alex se acercó a Lilian que seguía inerte con un disparo en la frente y comprobó que no había nada que hacer. Todo había ocurrido tan deprisa que aun estaba intentando descubrir la magnitud de lo que suponía aquello.

-Pero ¿qué coño ha pasado aquí?- preguntó por fin una Alex confundida.

Hank retomó su apariencia humana y cogió la radio con rapidez.

-Que ningún agente se acerque a los detenidos. Repito, que ningún agente se acerque a los detenidos. Que los detenidos vuelvan inmediatamente a sus celdas y que todos los agentes se reúnan en la sala principal.- ordenó categóricamente.

-Pero ¿cómo se nos ha podido colar un agente de CADMUS?-

-El problema será si son más de uno.-

-Siempre habíamos sospechado de un topo, pero no pensaba que fuera tan cercano. Bill llevaba un par de años con nosotros.-

-Alex, olvídate por un segundo de lo que ha ocurrido aquí dentro y céntrate. Debemos actuar inmediatamente. Nadie fuera de nuestro pequeño círculo de confianza debe saber lo que ha pasado en esta sala. Avisa a Winn para que venga y plantearnos cómo abordar el tema.-

Alex salió de la sala y mientras se dirigía a la sala de comunicaciones no podía evitar mirar la cara de cada uno de los agentes con los que se cruzaba. Había trabajado varios años con todos ellos, con algunos más estrechamente que con otros y ahora no sabía en quien podía confiar.

-Alex, ahora mismo iba a ponerme en contacto contigo. Ha surgido un problema.- Winn se levantó y empezó a mostrarle las últimas imágenes del GPS de Kara.

-¿Por qué no han ido a la sala central como se les ha ordenado?- preguntó Alex nerviosa, mirando a los agentes que aun estaban con Winn.

-Porque necesitábamos encontrar con urgencia la localización exacta de Lena y de…-

-Winn, cállate.- le espetó enfadada. –Cuando el comandante Henshaw da una orden hay que cumplirla de inmediato, ¿me han comprendido agentes?-

-Sí señora.- ambos agentes se levantaron inmediatamente, se cuadraron y salieron hacia la sala central.

-Y tú Winn, ven inmediatamente conmigo.-

-Pero…-

-Deja de cuestionar cada orden que se te da y sígueme.-

Winn intentó decir algo, pero sabía que iba a ser desoído, así que cogió el ordenador portátil y siguió dócilmente a Alex que empezaba a mostrar su cara de preocupación.

Cuando llegaron a la sala Winn abrió la boca sorprendido, quería decir algo, pero la imagen de ambos cadáveres era demasiado esperpéntica como para atinar a apuntar algo coherente.

-Bill era un topo y ha matado a Lilian antes de que ésta pudiera decirnos nada.- explicó Alex.

-Por eso lo de que todos los agentes se reunieran en la sala central, para tenerlos alejados de los miembros de CADMUS.-

-Exacto, hay que evitar más casos como este o filtraciones de cualquier tipo.-

-Hank, siento haber contradicho tus órdenes.-

-No pasa nada, no lo sabías, nadie esperábamos algo como esto. Solo queda estudiar cómo actuar a partir de ahora.-

-Tenemos otro problema.- indicó Winn

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Hemos perdido el rastro de Kara y Lena. Han usado inhibidores de señal antes de que pudiéramos hacer contacto visual con la furgoneta.-

-Mierda.- maldijo Alex preocupada. -No me gusta ni un pelo no saber donde están.-

-Si ocurriera algo tendríamos noticias de Supergirl.-

-Eso espero.-

-De todas formas deberíamos investigar por nuestra cuenta por si algo pasara.- Hank dio un par de vueltas por la sala, pensativo y empezó a organizar el trabajo. –Winn, vuelve a la sala de comunicaciones, intenta averiguar el rastro de la furgoneta e investiga los nombres que te dio Kara, Lilian parecía conocerlos. Yo voy a mi despacho y llamaré uno a uno a todos los agentes, con la excusa de felicitarles por el trabajo de estos últimos días les leeré la mente y comprobaremos si hay más topos. En cuanto termine iré a casa de Lena y supervisaré la investigación de nuestros hombres allí. Alex, tú investiga a Lena, ve a su despacho y comprueba sus últimos pasos.-

-¿Nadie sabe lo de Kara, no?- preguntó Alex antes de irse.

-Tranquila Alex, hemos sido cuidadosos con su identidad. De aquí solo lo sabemos nosotros tres.-

-Winn, si la localizas avísame. Voy a llamar a Maggie para que me acompañe, ella tiene más experiencia en el trabajo de campo.-

-De acuerdo. Una última cosa: Alex, Winn, comunicación inmediata con cada descubrimiento y en cuanto sepamos algo de Supergirl os quiero disponibles para ir a cualquier sitio.-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lena abrió los ojos lentamente y parpadeó varias veces mientras bostezaba aun con sensación de sueño. Se estiró y se tocó el cuello que le dolía por una mala posición. Estaba tumbada en el suelo, no recordaba lo que había ocurrido y el no reconocer la habitación la desorientaba todavía más.

Parecía un dormitorio, lo evidenciaba una espartana cama pegada a la pared y un viejo armario de madera con un candado que cerraba ambas puertas. La habitación era bastante espaciosa y estaba limpia cosa que agradeció al levantarse del suelo. Lo hizo despacio, aun estaba bajo los efectos del gas sedante y se notaba mareada.

La luz artificial le molestaba en los ojos, se planteó apagarla, pero si la apagaba, la falta de ventanas en aquel habitáculo la hubiera dejado a oscuras y era lo último que deseaba en aquellos momentos.

Se acercó a un escritorio e intentó encender la lámpara que había atornillada sobre él, pero no tenía bombilla y habían cortado el cable. Empezó a abrir todos los cajones mientras comprobaba con desesperación que estaban vacios, no había nada que le indicara dónde estaba o que le sirviera para defenderse.

-Luthor, hemos quitado todo lo que te pudiera servir para atacarnos.-

Lena no había oído abrir la puerta y se dio la vuelta de inmediato alejándose un poco a modo de defensa. Mike, un hombre robusto con cara de bruto y porte desafiante se alzaba ante ella, sin llegar a entrar en la habitación.

-¿Quién es usted?, ¿dónde estoy?- preguntó intentando no aparentar miedo.

-Siéntate en la cama.- le ordenó.

-No hasta que no me diga dónde estoy y qué ha pasado.-

Mike desplegó una porra extensible y volvió a repetirle a Lena que se sentara. Lena obedeció de inmediato, vio la cara de desagrado en el rostro de ese hombre y sabía que simplemente estaba esperando una justificación para poder atacarla.

-Cuando se siguen unas normas, todo va mejor.- Por primera vez entró en la habitación y se acercó a Lena. –Si te digo que te sientes, te sientas, si te digo que te levantes, te levantas y si te digo que vengas conmigo, vienes. Así de sencillo.-

-¿Qué quiere de mí?-

-Creo que no me estás entendiendo. Aquí las preguntas las hago yo. Tú solo debes mantenerte callada y expectante. Cuando necesitemos que hables te lo haremos saber.-

-¿Necesitéis? ¿Cuántos sois?-

-Luthor, Luthor, Luthor.- dijo con condescendencia. –Si no eres capaz de seguir estas sencillas indicaciones vas a complicarlo todo mucho más.- Se puso delante de ella, estiró la porra y la usó para elevarle la barbilla. -Sería una pena marcarte más esta preciosa cara.-

Lena lo miró a los ojos e intentó escupirle, pero estaba demasiado lejos y no logró alcanzarlo.

Los ojos de aquel hombre se inyectaron en sangre y una inmensa rabia se apoderó de ellos. Se acercó a ella, le cogió el rostro con ambas manos y empezó a apretarle la herida de la ceja, mientras Lena intentaba no dejarse llevar por el dolor.

-Repítelo, vamos. Repítelo, dame una verdadera razón para molerte a palos.- Lena bajó la mirada y mostró su derrota. –Así está mejor.- aflojó la presión y volvió a retirarse. -Será interesante comprobar hasta dónde llega tu integridad.-

Lena estuvo a punto de hablar para preguntarle qué quería decir con aquello, pero había aprendido la lección y no hubiera sido inteligente recibir una paliza por nada, su situación era esa y no iba a cambiar por mucho que intentara hablar.

-Necesitas descansar, aun estás bajo los efectos de la droga y no somos ningunos monstruos. Así que aprovecha y duerme un rato, la cama no es tan incómoda como parece.- Abrió la puerta y antes de salir se detuvo un momento. –Por si te lo estás preguntando, no. No hay nada que puedas encontrar en la habitación que te haga salir de aquí. Sin contar con que hay un micrófono y un par de cámaras vigilándote, sin ángulos muertos y con infrarrojos para no perdernos detalle. Así que siéntete libre de hacer y de decir lo que quieras, estaremos expectantes.- Le guiñó el ojo y se fue cerrando la puerta con llave.

Estuvo a punto de derrumbarse cuando se fue aquel tipo, pero se mantuvo erguida intentando no dejar entrever debilidad. Después de un tiempo razonable se tumbó en la cama, seguía mareada y el sueño parecía querer apoderarse de nuevo de ella. Quizá era lo mejor, quizá eso le ayudara a despejar su mente. No sabía qué clase de droga habían usado, pero no era capaz de recordar nada de lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, era como si le hubieran borrado la memoria, lo último que recordaba era haber visto a Kara junto a su hermana mientras ella se iba a casa, pero a partir de ahí todo estaba en blanco.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex intentó aplacar sus nervios dando un par de vueltas al edificio de L-corp, había quedado allí con Maggie y no podía estarse quieta mientras lo hacía.

-¡Alex!- gritó Maggie llamando su atención. Se acercó rápidamente y se fundieron en un abrazo. -¿Qué ha pasado? Esta mañana has salido disparada de casa y llevo un par de horas intentando hablar contigo.-

-Sí, lo siento, debí haberte dicho algo antes, pero es que ha ocurrido todo tan deprisa…-

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Has quedado con Lena?-

-Ojala. Esta mañana la han secuestrado junto con mi hermana. Por eso me han llamado del DEO para que fuera inmediatamente.-

-Dios mío, ¿han secuestrado a Kara? Pero, no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Sabéis algo más?- Maggie hablaba atropelladamente. –Perdona, primero de todo, ¿estás bien?- preguntó mientras la abrazaba rápidamente. -Todo va a salir bien, las encontraremos.-

-Lo sé, Maggie.- dijo segura de sí misma. –Aunque eso no es todo.- se apartó. -Lo malo es que mientras estábamos interrogando a la madre de Lena para intentar sonsacarle algo ha ocurrido algo terrible. Han asesinado a Lilian Luthor antes de que hablara.-

-¿Lilian Luthor muerta? Desde luego no voy a llorar por ella, pero me da pena por Lena.- comentó cabizbaja. -¿Cómo ha sucedido?-

-Ha sido un hombre de CADMUS infiltrado en el DEO. Sabíamos que tenía que haber un topo, muchas veces iban un paso por delante de nosotros, pero no nos imaginábamos que fuera alguien tan antiguo e integrado.-

Maggie miró a Alex inquisitivamente, su mueca se había torcido más al contarle lo del topo que con lo del secuestro de su hermana y eso no era propio de ella.

-Danvers, espera un momento. ¿Cómo es que han secuestrado a tu hermana y no te estás subiendo por las paredes?-

-Porque de momento nada me hace indicar que no tenga la situación controlada.-

-¿Qué tiene la situación controlada? ¿Qué me he perdido?-

Alex miró el móvil nerviosa, nada había cambiado desde la última vez que lo había mirado. Se acercó más a Maggie y en cuanto vio como la miraba supo que era el momento indicado.

-Maggie, dime que puedo confiar en ti.- Alex le tomó las manos y la miró fijamente mientras se mordía el labio como un gesto inequívoco de no saber exactamente cómo abordarlo.

-Pero, ¿por qué…-

-Solo dime que puedo confiar en ti.- repitió.

-Puedes confiar en mí, para todo, siempre.-

-Creo que te conté que mi hermana es adoptada.- Alex hizo una pausa y Maggie asintió. –No, olvídate de eso, mejor voy a obviar los rodeos y seré directa. Mi hermana es Supergirl.-

-Y la mía Wonder Woman.- contestó con sorna. Pero el gesto de Alex no se había modificado y tampoco era un buen momento para bromear, así que empezó a meditar sobre aquello. -¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?-

-Totalmente.-

-¡Vaya!- Maggie se alejó un poco y dio un par de vueltas sobre un pequeño espacio de tierra, necesitaba ordenar sus ideas. –Eso explica muchas cosas que no entendía.- se paró en seco. -Y también cambia la situación.-

-Sí, pero hemos perdido el contacto con ellas y hasta que no la vea sobrevolando National city no me quedaré tranquila. Así que he pensado echar un vistazo al despacho de Lena, quizá nos dé alguna pista sobre quién ha podido secuestrarla y para qué.-

-Pero no lo entiendo. Sí es Supergirl ¿por qué han sido secuestradas?-

-Porque mi hermana es idiota y tiene el sentido de la responsabilidad muy arraigado. Sabía que la única opción para descubrir quién está detrás de todo esto era dejarse atrapar. Y lo ha hecho sin encomendarse a nadie.-

-No sé si es valiente o inconsciente, pero seguro que todo irá bien, Alex.- Maggie se acercó y la besó. –Vamos a ver si descubrimos algo.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Abrió los ojos y la negra oscuridad se cernió sobre ella, parpadeó para intentar vislumbrar algo de luz que le ayudara a acoplarse a la negrura, pero fue inútil, no podía ver absolutamente nada. Aun así, como en un acto reflejo, rápidamente se tocó la cara y comprobó con alivio que seguía llevando las gafas.

Se levantó con cuidado y empezó a dar pasos pequeños mientras estiraba los brazos para evitar chocarse con algo. Un pequeña nausea se instaló en su estómago y tuvo que volver a sentarse en el suelo, mareada y con una enorme sensación de vulnerabilidad que nunca antes había tenido.

Respiró un par de veces para intentar calmarse pero no lo consiguió, el estomago se le revolvió más y giró rápidamente la cabeza para vomitar en el suelo.

-He hecho bien en alejarme, me hubieras manchado los zapatos.- Un voz salió del otro lado de la habitación asustando a Kara.

-¿Quién está ahí? ¿Qué quiere?- preguntó nerviosa.

-No es relevante. Lo relevante es la contestación que me des tú. ¿Vas a portarte bien?-

-Exijo saber donde estoy.-

-No has contestado a mi pregunta.-

-Ni tú a la mía.-

-He de decir que tienes agallas.- Kara notó que alguien se acercaba a ella. -Admito que cuando te vi me pareciste una rubia tonta y frágil, pero me equivoqué. Procura no equivocarte tú con tus respuestas.

-No me das miedo.-

-No nos interesa tu miedo. Nos interesa el miedo de Lena.-

Kara arqueó las cejas a modo de sorpresa y de repente recordó todo lo que había sucedido, estaba tan aturdida que no se había dado cuenta de que había perdido sus poderes, pero sobre todo había olvidado que las habían secuestrado a ambas.

-¿Dónde está Lena?-

-Descansando. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Tendremos un largo día por delante.

-Quiero verla.-

-Pronto podrás verla, o igual no. Dependerá de ella.-

-¿Qué queréis de nosotras?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas.- contestó secamente.

Kara escuchó unos pasos y oyó el clic de un interruptor. La luz brillante cegó sus ojos y tuvo que cerrarlos momentáneamente hasta acostumbrarse.

-Por el momento esta será tu habitación. Te tenemos vigilada día y noche, así que no intentes ninguna tontería. Tengo mucha paciencia, pero te pediría que te portaras bien, alguno de mis compañeros no la tienen.-

Kara consiguió enfocar la figura que estaba ante ella y se sorprendió de la serenidad de su rostro. Era un hombre alto y delgado, uniformado como cualquier otro agente de CADMUS, le costó un poco, pero lo reconoció como Luke, el cabecilla de los hombres que las habían secuestrado. Se fijó más y comprobó que no tenía ningún arma en su mano, solo las gafas de visión nocturna que acababa de quitarse.

Kara se alegró de no estar maniatada, podría defenderse mejor, no tenía su súper fuerza pero se había entrenado con su hermana en combate, así que cerró los puños y se empezó a acercarse a su captor, disimuladamente.

-Kara, te voy a pedir que te detengas ahora mismo y que no sigas acercándote a mí. No soy ningún aficionado, soy rápido con el arma, y aunque no tiene balas, los proyectiles que lanza son muy dolorosos. También soy muy hábil con la porra extensible, sin contar con el gas pimienta.- lo sacó y se lo enseñó. –No te estoy amenazando, solo quiero que sepas que no te queremos muerta, pero que tenemos maneras muy efectivas de reducirte. Además, hay tres hombres más justo detrás de esta puerta y nos están viendo ahora mismo.- señaló la cámara. –Puedes saludarlos si quieres.-

Kara miró hacia arriba y cesó en su acercamiento, tenía que sopesar mejor sus momentos de actuación.

-Quiero ver a Lena.- insistió.

-Como te he dicho antes, la verás, pero no ahora. Aprovecha y descansa, sabemos que los efectos del gas no han desaparecido aun y os necesitamos lucidas. Luego vendré con algo de comida.-

Kara se quedó sola y miró alrededor, había una cama y una mesa sencilla con una silla. Decidió hacer caso a aquel hombre y se tumbó en la cama intentando que se le pasara el mareo, el olor agrio de su vómito empezaba a invadir la habitación y hacía mella en su estómago.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cuando Alex y Maggie salieron del ascensor se toparon con Sam y Robert que las estaban esperando con claros signos de ansiedad.

-¿Saben algo de la señorita Luthor?- preguntó rápidamente Sam.

-Aún no. Esperaba que ustedes pudieran decirnos algo.-

-¿Cómo se han enterado tan rápido de su desaparición?- dijo Robert receloso.

-¿Es usted su jefe de seguridad?- Robert asintió. -¿Y no vieron nada extraño?-

-La señorita Luthor insistió en que dejáramos su seguridad a mínimos, fue fácil engañar al portero con una falsa mudanza en otro piso. ¿El DEO volvía a espiarla?-

-No, ojala hubiera sido así. La información nos ha venido de Kara Danvers. Estaba con ella y pudo comunicarse momentáneamente con nosotros antes de perder el conocimiento.-

-¿Kara se encuentra bien?- Sam parecía horrorizado.

-También ha sido secuestrada.- Alex tragó saliva e intentó que no le variara el tono de voz. -¿Saben quien ha podido llevar a cabo un golpe como este?-

-La señorita Luthor tiene bastantes enemigos y casi todos poderosos. Sam, prepara un informe con los accionistas contrarios a sus políticas de empresa.-

-Gracias, nos sería muy útil. También nos gustaría acceder a su despacho y poder ver en qué estaba trabajando últimamente.- sugirió Maggie.

Sam miró a Robert y hasta que éste no asintió no abrió el despacho de su jefa.

-Agentes, no sé si me meteré en un lio contándoles esto, pero a la señorita Luthor le gustaba grabar sus reuniones de trabajo y tiene en esa pared una cámara de circuito cerrado donde grababa normalmente sus reuniones.- Sam se acercó y señaló un diminuto dispositivo.

-No la detectamos en nuestra investigación.-

-Esa era la idea. La señorita Luthor no quería que nadie la encontrara o pudiera manipularla.- Sacó un papel y escribió una nota. –Encontrarán los archivos en su portátil, este es el nombre de la carpeta y la contraseña.-

-Gracias Sam. Y ahora si nos disculpan vamos a registrar todo el despacho. Les rogaríamos que nos dejaran trabajar, ahora esto forma parte de una investigación policial y necesitamos el número mínimo de personas que puedan entorpecer la escena de investigación.-

-Exijo que…-

-Robert, ¿verdad?- preguntó Alex en tono conciliador. –Entiendo que quiera participar, pero creo que sería más útil si nos procura los videos de las cámaras de seguridad de la casa de Lena y ordena a sus hombres que ayuden a los agentes que han ido hasta allí.-

-Está bien, hablaré con mis hombres y tendrán las grabaciones antes de irse.-

Maggie empezó a registrar los cajones y archivadores del despacho mientras Alex encendía el ordenador y buscaba la carpeta con las grabaciones.

-Hay muchos videos que no están fechados, pero el último archivo contiene bastantes horas de grabación, es como si se le hubiera olvidado dejar de grabar.-

-O igual quería asegurarse de que absolutamente todo quedara reflejado.-

Abrió ese video y empezó a ver aburridas reuniones de Lena con su equipo, se saltó esas partes y conforme iba avanzando el video, observaba como el rostro de Lena se iba tornando en cansado y entristecido excepto cuando estaba con Kara, que se le iluminaba la mirada y volvía a sonreír. Vio la primera aparición de Peter en aquel despacho y se avergonzó de no haber sabido ver la realidad que Lena ocultaba, sobre todo cuando en otra visita la empotró contra la pared y la cogió del cuello justo antes de que entrara su hermana. Miró la fecha y supo que fue cuando Kara le pidió que siguieran a Peter, no le dio más detalles, pero en ningún momento se había imaginado que aquello hubiera llegado tan lejos.

Siguió avanzando y se detuvo a escuchar la conversación que Lena había tenido con su madre cuando le pidió el isótopo, pero no decían nada que ya no supiera. Rebobinó y vio a Maggie y Supergirl entrando en el despacho para intentar convencerla de que aceptara ayudarlas- Mirándolo a posteriori habían sido muy duras con Lena, pero si hubiera sido Kara o Maggie las afectadas probablemente hubiera actuado de la misma forma, así que era la menos indicada para juzgarlas. Separó la mirada del ordenador y la fijó en Maggie que seguía revolviendo papeles, le gustaba poder contar con ella para todo, sonrió y se sintió afortunada por tenerla a su lado.

Continuó saltándose partes del video hacia delante, reuniones aburridas y escenas de Lena trabajando incansablemente pasaban ante sus ojos, hasta que vio como Lena cogía un móvil de entre los cojines del sofá y hablaba visiblemente, retrocedió un poco y lo puso desde el principio comprobando que se trataba de Peter, seguramente con algún tipo de amenaza.

-Maggie, ¿sabíais que Peter había vuelto a amenazar a Lena?-

-No, hasta donde yo sé no se volvió a acercar ni a su despacho ni a su casa.-

-Fue por teléfono.-

-Ni idea.-

Maggie se acercó y miró por encima del hombro de Alex, mientras ésta seguía ojeando el archivo por encima.

-Tampoco sabía que tu hermana había ido por su cuenta al despacho de Lena.- Comenzaron a escuchar la conversación hasta que Lena y Kara empezaron a besarse y Alex paró el video y se levantó de la silla. –No puedo ver esto, me siento como si estuviera violando la intimidad de mi hermana.-

Maggie ocupó el lugar de Alex y bajó el sonido para no sentirse ella también incomoda.

-Si tu hermana no tuviera que contenerse estoy segura de que le hubiera plantado un bofetón a Lena.- relató en tono triste mientras veía como Kara dejaba el despacho. –Mira, Lena está llamando por teléfono a su madre.-

-Usó el mismo teléfono con el que la llamó Peter, por eso no teníamos registro de esa conversación. Tenemos que encontrar ese teléfono y analizarlo, igual quedaron rastros de la localización de Lilian.-

Terminaron de ver la escena y comprobaron donde había dejado el teléfono. Abrieron el cajón y ahí seguía, intentaron encenderlo pero no tenía batería, así que lo metieron en una bolsa para llevárselo más tarde a Winn.

-Lo que no entiendo es cómo pudo Peter meter un móvil en este despacho.-

-Rebobina el video hacia atrás y para en las partes donde veamos a personas acercarse al sofá.-

Ambas se acercaron a la pantalla intentando ver más nítidamente cada uno de los pasos de las personas que entraban a ese despacho.

-Alex, páralo. Ahí lo tenemos… colocado de forma rápida y discreta.- volvieron a visualizarlo y no les quedó ninguna duda.

-Pero… no lo entiendo.- Alex estaba confusa. -Lo puso la propia Lilian.-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lena se despertó sobresaltada, se había vuelto a quedar dormida profundamente y no había oído que habían abierto la puerta y que alguien había entrado y la estaba zarandeando para que se despertara.

-Luthor, nos vamos de aquí.-

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-No me gusta repetir las cosas, creía que te había quedado claro antes que nada de preguntas.-

Lena no dijo nada más, se levantó dócilmente y siguió a aquel tipo desagradable hasta otra habitación más grande. Estaba decorado como un despacho de una oficina y había una silla en medio de la sala.

-Siéntate.- Lena obedeció. –Y procura estarte quietecita si no quieres que te atemos.-

Lena oyó unos pasos detrás de ella, pero decidió hacer caso y no se giró.

-Te he echado de menos, querida.-

La sangre de Lena se heló al oír aquella voz y no tuvo más remedio que girarse para comprobar que su cerebro no le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-Peter, pero… estabas muerto.-

-Siento decepcionarte, pero estoy más vivo que nunca.- se acercó a ella y le mostró su sonrisa mientras el estomago de Lena amagaba con revolverse.


	49. Chapter 49

**Hola de nuevo. Siento la paciencia impuesta a la que os tengo sometidas, pero la inspiración no acude siempre que la llamo y esta vez ha tardado demasiado. Este capitulo es más largo ya que en un principio tengo intención de que el próximo sea el último y así no dejaros a medias mucho tiempo más.**

 **Gracias por la espera y rezo para que la historia merezca vuestra paciencia infinita. Y también gracias por todos los comentarios y ánimos.**

-Peter, pero… estabas muerto.-

-Siento decepcionarte, pero estoy más vivo que nunca.- se acercó a ella y le mostró su sonrisa mientras el estomago de Lena amagaba con revolverse.

-No lo entiendo.-

-Tan lista para unas cosas y tan tonta para otras.-

-Peter, no sé cómo has llegado hasta aquí sano y salvo. Pero aunque no lo creas, me alegro, yo en ningún momento le dije a mi madre que te quería muerto. Solo quería que te asustaras.- Lena intentaba justificarse para evitar su venganza. –Tampoco pretendía que te dieran la paliza que… pero espera un momento, no tienes ninguna marca.-

-Siempre quise ser actor, pero me gusta más el dinero que la fama. Tu madre fue la que insistió en hacer toda esa pantomima, a mi me hubiera bastado con darte un guantazo para que se te quitara la tontería de juntarte con extraterrestres.-

-¿Mi madre y tú lo orquestasteis todo?- Lena se quedó pensativa, aun le costaba procesar la información. –Entonces, ¿te convenció para que te unieras a CADMUS?-

Peter emitió una sonora risa que retumbó en los oídos de Lena.

-Mi historia con Lilian viene de lejos, ambos creamos la organización al poco de morir tu padre. Aunque estuvimos a punto de deshacer nuestra asociación cuando tu madre descubrió que me gustaba divertirme demasiado molestándote. Supo solucionarlo a tiempo, no le interesaba perderme como aliado, te mandó a un internado y se solucionó el problema. Como vulgarmente se dice, muerto el perro se acabó la rabia.- Peter la volvió a mirar con autosuficiencia. - Si Lilian no te hubiera alejado de mí tan pronto, te hubiera podido domar y ahora serías de los nuestros, como Lex.-

-Lex está en la cárcel.- contestó con furia.

Peter se acercó a Lena y le alzó la mandíbula con fuerza para obligarla a que le mirara a la cara.

-Tú no estás en mejor posición que él.- Lena intentó golpear a Peter para alejarlo, pero el hombre que había tras ella se lo impidió. -Tu madre siempre ha estado decepcionada contigo y aun así intentó por todos los medios que te unieras a nosotros sin hacerte daño.- Peter cambio el tono de rabia por otro más condescendiente y se volvió a alejar de ella. -Tras un oportuno retorno por negocios, Lilian pensó que haciéndote el favor de librarte de mí te comportarías y nos ayudarías, pero se equivocó. De hecho todos lo hicimos, creíamos que serías más débil y te subestimamos.-

-¿Mi madre sabía que habías vuelto a la ciudad y que me estabas acosando?- preguntó asombrada.

-Tu madre se aprovechó de la poca tolerancia que me tienes para intentar que te vinieras a bajo y que le pidieras ayuda. Digamos que fui más expeditivo de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado.-

-No me puedo creer que mi madre lo aprobara.- comentó con tristeza.

-Me da igual lo que te creas o no. Y basta ya de chácharas y comencemos a hablar de negocios.-

-Pocos negocios voy a poder a hacer desde esta posición.-

-No te equivoques, estás en una posición privilegiada, si no te necesitara ya me habría desecho de ti.-

-¿Qué necesitas de mí?-

-Por tu culpa nuestros mejores ingenieros han muerto o están arrestados, así que tengo que echar mano de la mejor ingeniera que conozco y que está acostumbrada a lidiar con tecnología alienígena.-

-Ya no tengo el isotopo.-

-A la mierda ese isótopo. Ya le dije a Lilian que era un plan demasiado ambicioso, que primero teníamos que deshacernos de Superman y Supergirl.-

-Nunca os librareis de ellos.-

-Claro que sí querida y tú nos ayudaras a lograrlo.-

-Nunca.- insistió alzando la voz.

Una sonora bofetada retumbó en la sala y Lena se tocó la cara comprobando que el labio no le sangraba.

-No me asustas.-

-A estas alturas te creo, Lena. Pero también creo que aun estás aturdida y que debía despertarte para que seas consciente de lo que puede sufrir tu amiguita.-

-¿Mi amiguita?- Lena de repente cayó en la cuenta de que estaba con Kara cuando se desmayó, en ningún momento había pensado que a ella le hubiera podido ocurrir algo. –Kara, ¿qué habéis hecho con Kara?- preguntó asustada.

-De momento nada, todo dependerá de ti.-

-No pienso hacer nada hasta que no sepa si está bien o no.-

-Aquí no eres tú quien da las órdenes. Lena, me estoy intentando comportar contigo porque te necesito en plenas facultades, pero no haré lo mismo con Kara. Kara Danvers, tu novia, tu amante o tu zorra, no sé lo que sois, pero sí sé que esta vez no hemos cometido ningún error.-

-Dejadla libre y haré lo que me pidáis.-

-Haz lo que te pedimos y la dejaremos libre.-

-¿Qué queréis que haga?-

-Quiero que termines de armar un proyectil y hagas los cálculos necesarios para que llegue a la estratosfera y explosione.-

-¿Con qué fin?-

-El proyectil contendrá kriptonita y con la explosión el polvo de kriptonita se mezclará en la atmosfera haciendo que nuestros amigos de acero pierdan todos sus poderes.-

-Es una locura. No voy a hacerlo, tendréis que matarme antes de que consigáis que os ayude en esto.-

-Querida Lena, ¿sabes lo mejor de todo?- Ésta negó con la cabeza. –Que no necesito tocarte ni un pelo para que hagas lo que quiero. Pero no sé qué pensará Kara al respecto cuando sea ella la que sufra las consecuencias de tu testarudez.-

-Deja que Kara se vaya por favor, esto es solo entre tú y yo.-

-Necesito asegurarme de que no nos vas a traicionar de nuevo, así que esto no es solo entre tú y yo. Tú has hecho que tengamos que involucrar a terceras personas.- Se separó un poco y se dirigió hacia sus hombres. -Traedla.- Ordenó Peter haciendo caso omiso a las súplicas de Lena.

Kara llegó andando empujada por un hombre que la agarraba del brazo para hacerla entrar en la habitación.

Intentó encararse contra él, pero se tranquilizó cuando vio a Lena sana y salva, al otro lado de la habitación mirándola de forma preocupada.

-Kara, ¿Te han hecho algo?, ¿estás bien? -

-Como digas algo le partimos la cara a Lena.- le susurró el hombre que aun la tenía agarrada por el brazo.

Kara se limitó a asentir e intentó sonreír levemente para que Lena no se preocupara.

-No te preocupes, está bien, la hemos tratado de forma educada. Pero recuerda que su vida depende de ti. Si desde un principio hubieras hecho caso a tu madre, nada de esto estaría pasando. Yo me habría divertido un poco contigo pero me habría cansado enseguida, no habríamos secuestrado a la agente del DEO, ni te habríamos secuestrado ni a ti, ni a tu novia. Por tu culpa estamos en esta situación y lo peor de todo es que tu madre se ha ido a la tumba sabiendo que su hija la ha traicionado.-

-Yo no quería traicionarla, pero mi conciencia difiere de la de mi madre. Se lo explicaré todo cuando…- Lena frenó sus palabras en seco y analizó lo que le acababa de decir Peter. -¿Tumba? ¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Ah, se me había olvidado un pequeño detalle. Tu madre ha fallecido esta mañana.- dijo casi con desprecio.

–Mientes.- aseveró convencida.

-Ojala. No ha sido una decisión fácil. Tu madre era una gran mujer e hizo mucho por la causa. Pero aunque no lo quería admitir tenía una gran debilidad y esa eras tú y su confianza en que te acabarías uniendo a nosotros. Debíamos evitar que llegara a hablar con el DEO cuando se enterara de que te habíamos secuestrado. Enseguida habría atado cabos y habría sabido que había sido más expeditivo en mis métodos. Nuestro topo tuvo que actuar enseguida, de hecho él dio su vida por la causa.-

-No te creo.- repitió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No me importa. Tampoco tendría porque mentirte, con Kara me sobra y me basta para poder manipularte a mi antojo.-

-Lena, no le hagas caso.- interrumpió Kara que había estado callada hasta ese momento. -No sé qué es lo que quieren pero no dejes que jueguen contigo, tu madre está bien y yo estaré bien.-

-Luke, ¿no te he dicho que la quería callada?-

-Sí jefe.-

Luke obligó a Kara a sentarse en una silla para evitar que hiciera cualquier tontería cuando Mike entrara en acción. Mike miró a Peter, se acercó a Lena y sin mediar palabra le dio con la culata de la metralleta en el estomago, dejándola por unos segundos sin respiración.

-Cabrones, dejadla en paz.- gritó Kara intentando levantarse pero siendo frenada por Luke.

-Tu novia no parece entender el castellano.- Mike cogió la melena de Lena y le levantó la cabeza mientras ésta aun se retorcía de dolor. –Pero acabará por comprenderme.- terminó diciendo mientras le asestaba una bofetada con el reverso de su mano.

Luke se acercó al oído de Kara y la intentó tranquilizar.

-No compliques más las cosas y mantente callada, ninguno de los que estamos aquí hablamos gratuitamente.-

Kara se mordió el labio y respiró varias veces intentando tranquilizarse, no había podido contenerse y por su culpa Lena estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

-Kara, estoy bien.- es lo primero que dijo Lena cuando pudo retomar el aire.

-Sentadla bien, aún tardará un rato en respirar sin dolor.- ordenó Peter disgustado. –Mi paciencia tiene unos límites muy cortos y a cada segundo que pasa se va acortando más. Lena ya sabe que no debe sobrepasarlos, tú Kara lo aprenderás rápido.- dio un par de vueltas y continuó con su serenata. –La labor de ambas está muy bien definida. Lena, tú solo debes armar el proyectil con la Kriptonita y calcular la trayectoria correcta. Y tú Kara te mantendrás callada y dócil como mera espectadora, a no ser que Lena no quiera colaborar, que entonces te convertirás en la protagonista. ¿Os ha quedado claro?-

-Peter, déjala marchar y te prometo que haré lo que quieras.-

-Lena, si me lo vuelves a repetir os separaré a las dos y créeme que será peor lo que creáis que os estoy haciendo que lo que os haga en realidad.- marcó una pausa dramática y matizó sus palabras. –Aunque igual no, soy muy imaginativo cuando me interesa.-

Peter se sentó enfrente de Lena y comenzó a rozarle la pierna con su mano.

-Lena, quiero que seas sincera conmigo.-

-No me toques.- contestó firme, apartando la pierna.

-¿Vas a darme problemas con lo que te he pedido?- preguntó sin inmutarse.

-No sé si puedo ayudarte a matar a Supergirl y Superman.- Lena se aseguró de decirlo en un tono más alto para que Kara escuchara los planes de Peter.

-Has sido sincera y lo respeto, pero yo también tengo que ser sincero. Y me temo que si no te ves capaz de matarlos tendrás que ser capaz de ver como torturamos a Kara y créeme cuando te digo que acabarás por sucumbir y por ayudarnos. Así que el final será el mismo, pero Kara habrá sufrido en vano por tu testarudez.-

-Lena, no les ayudes.- gritó Kara. Aunque ella sufriera tenía que intentar salvar a Superman.

Peter miró con furia la interrupción de Kara y se levantó de la silla.

-Mike, procura que no sangre.-

Mike parecía esperar con ansia a que Kara hablara solo para poder golpear de nuevo a Lena. El brillo en sus ojos se acentuó cuando volvió a abofetear el rostro de Lena, pero se le notaba contenido en su forma de actuar.

-A tu novia le está costando aclimatarse a unas sencillas órdenes. Yo no quiero que sufras, pero no podemos ser permisivos con la desobediencia. Ya sabes que siempre me ha gustado que las cosas se hicieran a mi manera.- Se acercó a Kara por detrás y le puso las manos sobre los hombros. –Kara, no sé qué vamos a hacer contigo, estás siendo más rebelde de lo deseado.-

Kara apretó los músculos de su mandíbula y se obligó a no volver a hablar.

-Estás tensa y eso hace que te desconcentres en tu única labor de mantenerte en silencio.- Peter comenzó a darle un pequeño masaje en los hombros y poco a poco fue bajando por los brazos.

-Peter, si quieres que te ayude apártate de ella.- dijo Lena rápidamente.

-Que poco has aguantado, creo que nos vamos a entender bien.-

Lena se levantó, Mike intentó detenerla pero Peter le hizo una señal con la cabeza dándole a entender que le dejara libertad de movimientos.

-Peter, te ayudaré. En estos días he sufrido más de lo que puedo soportar y estoy cansada de todo esto, agotada de intentar luchar por todos excepto por mí. Pero quiero pedirte dos favores.-

-No estás en posición de pedir nada.- contestó arrugando la nariz.

-Lo sé y aun así lo hago porque yo también quiero que todo esto sea fácil.- Lena miró a Peter que seguía en silencio y decidió continuar con cautela, midiendo sus palabras. –Lo primero que quiero pedirte es que empecemos con todo esto mañana. Estoy agotada y aun tengo la mente algo aturdida. Si quieres déjame los planos y les voy echando un vistazo o…-

-No.- dijo tajante.

-Estoy agotada Peter.- insistió.

-No a dejarte los planos. Sabrás lo mínimo que necesites saber y siempre habrá alguien vigilando todos tus pasos. Pero sí, te concedo empezar mañana, no quiero errores que nos retrasen.-

-Gracias.-

-¿Y lo segundo?-

-Quiero que Kara y yo estemos juntas en todo momento.-

-Que bonito, las tortolitas quieren estar juntitas.- se burló.

-No me fio ni de ti ni de tus hombres.-

-De acuerdo.- Se acercó a Lena y la agarró con fuerza del cuello. -Pero como te salgas de mi guión ni un solo milímetro, la cosa se pondrá más peliaguda, querida.- le dio un beso en los labios, que Lena aceptó con asco y se separó mirando a Kara con malicia. -Llevadlas a las dos a la habitación de Lena.- ordenó a sus hombres. –Descansad, mañana empezaremos temprano y será un día movidito. Quiero terminar con esto en un par de días como mucho.-

Mike agarró el brazo de Lena y ésta hizo el acto instintivo de intentar soltarse, lo que hizo que el agarre fuera más fuerte y brusco.

Luke ayudó a Kara a levantarse y la frenó cuando intentó encararse con Mike.

-Kara, no compliques las cosas. Aunque no te lo parezca Mike se está conteniendo y solo necesita una pequeña excusa para saltar del todo.-

Kara lo miró a los ojos y se preguntó qué hacía aquel hombre con esa chusma, parecía buena persona y aun así las tenía retenidas contra su voluntad. Se levantó sin causar problemas y acató con sumisión todo lo que le decían aquellos dos hombres.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Recapitulemos los pasos de Peter y Lilian por separado a ver si lo he entendido.- dijo Alex mientras daba vueltas por el despacho. –Por lo que sabemos, Peter vino a la ciudad por negocios y se reencontró con Lena, a la que había maltratado de niña y ahora había vuelto a acosar.-

-Por otro lado Lilian llevaba bastante tiempo sin comunicarse con su hija y cuando lo hace es para pedirle el isótopo.- continuó Maggie.

-Entonces Lena la rechaza y es cuando Lilian esconde el móvil en el sofá.- hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó. –Un teléfono con un único fin, la llamada de Peter que presuponemos era para amenazarla.-

-Pero ya la había amenazado anteriormente, ¿por qué usar ese método?-

-Le gustaba humillarla, así que supongo que lo hizo para mostrarle el poder que tenía. Aun cuando a él ya no se le permitía el paso a sus oficinas, podía acosarla a través de tretas de negocios o con un móvil escondido.-

-La llamada ocurrió después de que te secuestraran y exigieran que Lena llevara el rescate. Quizá sabían a través de Billy que Lena aun era reticente a ayudarnos y decidieron usar de nuevo su miedo hacia Peter. Si veía que ella no era capaz de alejarlo, igual otra persona lo haría. Su madre ya los había separado en su niñez.-

-Es enfermizo, pero todo cuadra y nos lleva a pensar que Peter y Lilian trabajaban juntos de alguna manera.- concluyó Alex parándose en seco detrás de Maggie que seguía sentada al ordenador.

El despacho se quedó en silencio mientras ambas seguían pensando en lo que acababan de descubrir. Alex le acarició los hombros y Maggie tomó una de sus manos y la besó.

-Danvers tienes razón, pero hay algo que no me acaba de cuadrar. Porque si Peter y Lilian trabajaban juntos, eso quiere decir que quizá hay una tercera persona que quiere el control de CADMUS y es la misma que mató a Peter y que dio la orden de matar a Lilian.-

-No tiene sentido esa teoría. Lena me dijo que su madre fue quien había dado la orden de matarlo.- matizó enseguida.

Maggie se levantó rápidamente, fue a su cazadora para recoger el teléfono móvil y volvió a sentarse tras la mesa.

-¿Han encontrado el cadáver de Peter?- preguntó mientras lo conectaba al ordenador de Lena.

-No lo sé Maggie. No lo relacionamos con Lilian en ningún momento, ni siquiera sé si el DEO sabe que CADMUS lo había secuestrado. Íbamos a hablar hoy con Lena y yo tampoco he tenido tiempo de hacer mi informe.-

-Necesitamos saberlo, pregúntale a Winn.- insistió de forma nerviosa.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Como ya no lo necesitábamos no lo había vuelto a comprobar. Pero acabo de acceder a mis datos sobre el GPS de Peter y me indica que el coche se ha movido en estas últimas horas.-

-Puede que otra persona lo haya cogido. ¿Dónde está ahora?-

-Ahora está inoperable. Pero puedo saber el recorrido que ha hecho en estas últimas horas. ¿Y si fingieron la muerte de Peter? ¿Y si todo fue un montaje?-

Alex llamó rápidamente a Winn y le dio los datos de localización del GPS.

-Winn me ha dicho que no había rastro del cuerpo de Peter.- le comentó a Maggie tras colgar. –Pero tampoco lo buscaban, así que tienen que seguir rastreando la zona.-

-No creo que lo encuentren. El GPS muestra que el coche de Peter se encontraba aparcado cerca de la nave donde supuestamente lo mantuvieron secuestrado y que tras varias horas el coche volvió a su casa. Además, hoy por la mañana ha estado en la calle donde vive Lena y muestra el mismo recorrido que el camión de la mudanza que secuestró a tu hermana.-

-¿Y la última señal?-

-La señal despareció justo en el mismo momento en que Winn perdió el contacto con el rastreador de Kara.-

Alex miró su móvil al notar que le había llegado un mensaje y se lo enseñó a Maggie.

-Winn me lo acaba de mandar. Foto de esta mañana a través de una de las cámaras de seguridad de un comercio.- amplió la imagen y ambas se miraron. -No hay duda de que es Peter quien conduce su coche.-

-Llamaré al DEO para que vayan inmediatamente a sus oficinas. Nosotras deberíamos ir al despacho a ver si podemos conseguir recabar más información y localizar el coche.-

-Cada vez estamos más cerca Danvers, las encontraremos.-

Maggie la besó en los labios y Alex la miró con una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lena y Kara entraron en el cubículo en el que se había despertado Lena hacía unas horas y se quedaron en silencio mientras dos hombres que no habían visto nunca les tiraban al suelo una almohada y un par de mantas.

Esperaron a que las dejaran a solas y sin mediar palabra se fundieron en un largo abrazo.

-Lo siento.- empezó a decir Kara entre sollozos mientras escondía su cara entre el cabello de Lena. –Te están haciendo daño por mi culpa. Lo siento mucho, soy una tonta.- Toda la culpabilidad por haber sido tan confianza con sus poderes, salía ahora a borbotones.

-Kara, no es culpa tuya, tú no eres la que me golpeas. Estoy bien y pronto lo estaremos las dos.- se separó un poco, la miró a los ojos y la besó levemente en los labios. –Supergirl nos sacará de aquí.- terminó susurrando.

-Yo no soy tan optimista, solo espero que…-

La puerta se abrió interrumpiéndolas y Mike entró seguido de los dos hombres que habían conocido anteriormente.

-Kara, ¿cuándo se te meterá en esa cabeza tuya que aún no te hemos dado permiso para hablar?- dijo Mike con la mirada encendida. –Sujetadla.-

Ambos hombres sujetaron a Kara y Mike se acercó a Lena que se mantenía altiva, tensando los músculos preparándose para el siguiente golpe.

Sacó una porra extensible y la golpeó en el estómago haciendo que Lena se agachara retorcida de dolor y aprovechando esa posición le asestó otro golpe en la espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-La próxima vez seré más imaginativo, así que portaos bien. Y recordad que estáis vigiladas en todo momento, no me hagáis entrar aquí de madrugada, tengo mal despertar.- Se dirigió a Lena y le escupió en la cara. –Supergirl mañana estará muerta.-

Mike hizo un gesto de retirada y ambos hombres soltaron a Kara sabiendo que no se rebelaría.

Antes de que cerraran la puerta Kara se agachó deprisa para socorrer a Lena que se estaba limpiando los restos de su humillación.

-Estoy bien Kara.- la tranquilizó. –Dame unos segundos para recobrar el aire.-

La ayudó a sentarse en la cama y le levantó un poco la camisa comprobando que había sendas marcas rojas en abdomen y espalda.

-No me ha golpeado tan fuerte como puede parecer. No les interesa romperme una costilla.- Intentó ponerse de pie y Kara la frenó señalando la cama. –Te agradezco que intentes ayudarme, pero aun no me voy a tumbar, necesito unos segundos para ordenar mis ideas, apenas he tenido un pensamiento lúcido desde esta mañana.- intentó sonreír pero su rostro reflejaba una evidente preocupación.

Lena siguió sentada pero apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y enterró su cara entre sus manos. Kara se quedó unos segundos mirándola, impotente por no poder ser de más ayuda, se planteó sentarse a su lado, pero no podría hacer mucho y Lena necesitaba su espacio. Recogió la almohada y las mantas del suelo y las colocó en la mesa, más tarde las extendería en el suelo y dormiría ella allí.

Un llanto apenas reprimido rompió el silencio de la habitación y Kara se giró rápidamente para descubrir que Lena se tapaba la cara para intentar que no la viera. Se sentó rápidamente a su lado y la abrazó de medio lado, apoyándose en su hombro, acariciándole la espalda, dejando que siguiera tapándose el rostro y permitiéndole que fuera ella la que se relajara cuando se sintiera cómoda.

Estuvieron unos minutos así, cuando parecía que Lena se tranquilizaba, su cuerpo volvía a convertirse en un sollozo ahogado que a duras penas iba controlando. Agradeció el contacto paciente de Kara y en un momento determinado retiró una de sus manos, se la limpió en la falda y correspondió a ese contacto acariciándole el brazo y ladeando un poco la cabeza para apoyarse en ella.

Respiró hondo un par de veces y por fin logró tranquilizarse del todo. Se irguió un poco y se destapó el rostro aunque no abrió los ojos, se sentía algo avergonzada. Kara se acercó más a ella, le besó la mejilla y entrelazó una de sus manos con la suya.

-Gracias Kara. Me ha venido el rostro de mi madre a la mente y me he derrumbado. No me puedo creer que mi madre esté muerta.-

Kara le giró el rostro e hizo que la mirase mientras negaba con su cabeza.

-Sí, estoy convencida de que Peter decía la verdad. Nos tienen a ambas encerradas aquí y pueden manipularme de mil maneras, no tiene ningún sentido que me dijera eso gratuitamente y más sabiendo que él también pertenece a CADMUS.- Lena reprimió otras lágrimas y volvió a retirar la mirada. -¿Sabes Kara? Puede parecer una tontería pero es la primera vez que me doy cuenta de que la muerte es permanente. Hay tantas cosas que no decimos porque no somos conscientes de que alguna vez ya no podremos decirlas.-

Kara acarició su mano en señal de que seguía escuchándola y apoyándola, pero no podía decir nada y no quería obligarla a que la mirase.

-Lo último que mi madre supo de mí era que la había traicionado.- Lena la miró por fin con una profunda tristeza.

Kara señaló a Lena, luego señaló su corazón e hizo una L con sus dedos.

-¿Eso es una L?- Kara asintió. -¿Por Lilian?- Volvió a asentir y volvió a repetir sus gestos. –¿Yo, pecho, Lilian?- preguntó confundida.

Kara negó frustrada y esta vez unió sus manos para formar un corazón.

-¿Me estás preguntando si yo quería a mi madre?- Kara sonrió para afirmarlo. –No tuvimos una relación fácil, pero sí, la quería y más de lo que yo pensaba.-

Kara volvió a hacer una L con sus dedos, se señaló el corazón varias veces y luego señaló a Lena.

-Demasiadas veces me he preguntado si mi madre me quería, pero supongo que lo hacía a su manera. Mi última impresión de ella no fue la mejor y aún así la seguía queriendo, así que voy a pensar que a ella le pasaba lo mismo.-

Kara acarició el rostro de Lena y la abrazó con fuerza para que supiera que en todo momento iba a estar ahí.

-Kara, perdemos tanto el tiempo, perdemos tantos momentos por creer que somos invencibles, por creer que el tiempo nos sobra. Ya sé que sería imposible vivir una vida tranquila si tuviéramos siempre tan presente la muerte, pero somos tan rematadamente estúpidos.-

Se separó y tomó las manos de Kara entre las suyas.

-Te quiero Kara. No me importa si tú no estás aun en ese momento y sé que es prematuro lo que te digo y que puedes pensar que es por la situación en la que nos hemos visto involucradas, pero siento que es así y no quiero esperar ni un minuto más para que lo sepas. Te quiero. Incluso no sabiendo lo que somos es lo que siento y aunque no llegáramos a ser nada lo seguiría sintiendo y estaría contenta de sentirlo porque es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca.-

Kara tragó saliva de forma nerviosa y sin darse cuenta comenzó a abrir la boca para contestar.

-No, no digas nada, aun me duele un poco la espalda.- Lena sonrió con ternura y Kara se avergonzó. -Solo quería que lo supieras, porque lo que no se dice no se sabe. Y no podría soportar que me pasara algo o que te pasara algo a ti y que no supieras lo mucho que te quiero, porque la muerte es permanente y no me imagino una vida sin ti.- Lena seguía hablando atropelladamente. –Aunque por otra parte es una suerte que no puedas hablar, así puedo decir todo lo que siento sin temor a oír un rechazo de tus labios.- Lena hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, pero sus ojos evidenciaban tristeza por no recibir lo mismo que estaba dando.

Kara puso la mano de Lena en su pecho, sobre un corazón que palpitaba desbocado por lo que estaba sintiendo al escuchar como Lena se abría a bocajarro. Entreabrió la boca y vocalizó un te quiero lo mejor que pudo, esperando que Lena lo entendiera. Una gran sonrisa enmarcó el rostro de Lena al comprender que era correspondida y la atrajo más hasta que no tuvo otro remedio que besarla.

Estuvieron así un rato, ajenas a su situación y concentradas en lo que estaban sintiendo con cada beso y con cada caricia que se profesaban. Los besos se intensificaron y la premura por sentirse más de cerca era casi asfixiante.

Kara se alejó con la respiración entrecortada y señaló la cámara, había abierto los ojos el tiempo suficiente como para darse cuenta de donde se encontraban.

-Tienes razón, no vamos a facilitarles ningún espectáculo.-

Lena se tumbó cansada en la cama y Kara al verla empezó a extender las mantas en el suelo para tumbarse ahí.

-¿Qué haces?-

Kara se señaló y luego señaló el suelo, dando a entender que ella dormiría allí.

-De ninguna manera. Podrán ver a través de la oscuridad, pero no a través de las mantas.- Lena se alejó del borde de la cama e invitó a Kara a tumbarse con ella.

Kara se alegró de aquella invitación y apagó la luz inmediatamente. Se cernió sobre ellas una espesa negrura, no había puntos de luz que les permitieran acomodarse a ella y vislumbrar algo, pero tampoco lo necesitaban, solo necesitaban sentirse la una a la otra.

Lena se juntó al cuerpo de Kara en cuanto notó que se había tumbado y tapó sus cabezas con la manta. Subió las manos y palpó su rostro intentando ubicarla para controlar las distancias. Kara se quitó las gafas amparada en la oscuridad y las dejó cuidadosamente en el suelo, si alguien entraba tenía que tenerlas localizadas para poder ponérselas rápidamente.

-Kara, ¿estás bien?, ¿estás cómoda?-

Kara asintió y comenzó a notar las caricias de Lena en su estómago. Su primera reacción fue tensarse, le venían flases de la pesadilla del día anterior, pero entonces recordó que no tenía sus poderes, que por fin podía ser libre y que por primera vez podía dejarse llevar sin miedo a dañarla.

-No hace falta que hagamos nada.- Le susurró Lena al notar la tensión. –Relájate que no voy a intentar…-

Aquellas palabras fueron frenadas por los labios de Kara que se unieron a los suyos con un hambre desmedida. Lena la correspondió gustosamente y sus lenguas empezaron a rozarse y sus manos empezaron a reconocer sus cuerpos, sabiendo que las dos estaban en donde querían estar, una en brazos de la otra.

Kara se puso con cuidado encima de Lena y recolocó la manta que parecía querer huir de ellas, le desabrochó la ropa y empezó a recrearse en aquel tacto suave y deseado. Sus manos y sus labios se intercalaban haciendo el mismo recorrido y deleitándose en zonas más sensibles donde Lena arqueaba levemente la espalda sacudida por el látigo de la excitación.

Pero aquello no era suficiente, Lena también quería sentirla, no solo sus caricias o besos, quería sentir todo su cuerpo y comenzó a desnudar a Kara.

Kara se avergonzó levemente, más que por Lena por los que las estaban vigilando, pero cabía la posibilidad de que aquella fuera su última noche y no quería desperdiciarla por una vergüenza que dentro de dos días daría igual. Se tranquilizó, obligó a su mente a obviar las cámaras y se dejó quitar la ropa y ayudó a Lena a hacer lo mismo. Mientras le retiraba los tirantes del sujetador se sentía torpe por la ansiedad mezclada con el cuidado de que la manta no las descubriera, pero aunque su deseo la apremiaba para ir deprisa, lo hacía con delicadeza por la expectación tanto tiempo reprimida.

A Lena le pareció que el tiempo se había detenido y que no llegaba el momento de que pudieran abrazarse sin barreras emocionales o de otro tipo más superficial como la ropa. Pero cuando sintió el cuerpo de Kara pegado al suyo en su totalidad, supo que la espera había merecido la pena aunque la excitación no dejara paso a ningún pensamiento más.

A pesar de la oscuridad ambas cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por sus instintos, atrás quedaron las dudas, los reproches y los miedos, no estaba dicho todo entre las dos, pero daba igual, todo lo importante quedaba reducido a lo que había debajo de aquella manta y al sentimiento de necesitar que su presente fuera aquel.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El movimiento de la manta que las cubría se ralentizó y Lena sacó la cabeza un tanto sofocada.

-Tienes un gran autocontrol Kara, a mí se me ha escapado algún pequeño gemido.- Kara evitó reírse y buscó a tientas las gafas para ponérselas antes de destaparse la cabeza y dejarse ver. –No sé cómo me he podido reprimir tanto tiempo sin volverme loca.- le susurró. -Casi desde el primer día que te vi te convertiste en mi eterna tentación.-

Kara se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo sudado de Lena y comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello, el sentimiento era mutuo pero no podía demostrárselo de otra manera.

-Deberíamos intentar descansar algo, no creo que nos dejen dormir hasta tarde.-

Kara la besó de nuevo intentando prolongar aquel momento un poco más y Lena la correspondió sin problemas.

-Me has dejado agotada.- dijo en un susurro mientras dirigía sus besos al cuello. -¿Tú estás bien?- preguntó nerviosa. El comportamiento de Kara indicaba que ambas habían disfrutado, pero sin poder verla y sin poder escucharla quería asegurarse del todo.

Kara la abrazó con fuerza, cogió la mano de Lena y se la acercó al rostro para que notara como asentía.

-Deberíamos vestirnos. Se habrán llevado un buen espectáculo y no me apetece que mañana nos encuentren de esta guisa.-

Antes de que Lena pudiera comenzar a vestirse, Kara se tapó de nuevo con la manta y se despidió de ese cuerpo recorriéndolo con el rostro y empapándose de su perfume y de sus recuerdos.

Un cosquilleo encendió de nuevo el cuerpo de Lena, pero tomó aire con fuerza e intento relajarse, debían descansar algo y necesitaría energía para afrontar el día siguiente.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Un pitido ensordecedor inundó la habitación durante un minuto. Ambas se despertaron sobresaltadas y salieron rápidamente de la cama sin saber muy bien qué había ocurrido. El susto había sido mayúsculo y las pocas horas que habían dormido habían hecho que estuvieran algo desorientadas.

Kara encendió la luz y sonrió al ver a Lena, pese a la situación en la que se encontraban se la veía relajada, sin el estrés de días anteriores, era como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

Lena miró a Kara e hizo lo propio, aquella sonrisa radiante iluminaba la habitación y hacía que todo lo demás desapareciera.

Mike entró sin avisar, les indico a ambas que se alejaran y cogió las mantas.

-Se os acabaron las mantas, esta noche por lo menos que mis hombres disfruten también.- elevó la nariz y olfateó el ambiente como un sabueso. –Apestáis, el hedor a puta cubre toda la habitación.- Mike salió del cuarto y abrió la puerta que había enfrente. –Tenéis tres minutos para ducharos y poneros estos monos de trabajo y estas zapatillas. Cuando pase el tiempo entraré estéis como estéis, así que vosotras veréis.-

-¿Hay cámaras?- preguntó Lena imaginándose la respuesta.

-No hay ningún ángulo muerto en todo el recinto.- Mike sonrió, las dejó pasar y cerró la puerta.

Abrieron rápidamente las duchas y comprobaron que el agua salía fría.

-Kara, quítate la ropa interior sin que te vean y dúchate con tu ropa puesta. Luego nos la volveremos a poner y nos pondremos el mono encima.-

Lena parecía tener solución para todo y Kara seguía sus indicaciones a rajatabla.

Se dieron toda la prisa que pudieron y Mike entró justo cuando Kara acababa de vestirse y Lena estaba en ropa interior dispuesta a ponerse el mono de trabajo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- dijo con un tono lascivo.

Kara se puso entre medio de los dos y Lena acabó de vestirse con rapidez.

-Kara, no has debido taparme las vistas.-

Mike se acercó a Kara y le desabrochó el mono que tenía una cremallera central que iba de arriba abajo. Vio a Lena que se acercaba y le indicó con la mano que se estuviera quieta. Tomó los bordes del mono y lo abrió un poco, mirando su cuerpo mientras se relamía los labios.

-Tenéis suerte de que no pueda tocar la mercancía. Aunque también me conformo con pequeños placeres.- Le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen y Kara cayó de rodillas al suelo. –No vuelvas a interponerte en mi camino.-

-Eres un…- empezó a decir Lena.

-Como termines la frase le rompo la boca a tu novia.-

Lena se calló de inmediato y fue hacia Kara para ayudarle a levantarse. Kara se irguió con dificultad, no estaba acostumbrada a sentir dolor y le resultaba complicado sobrellevarlo.

-Salid inmediatamente si no queréis que os saque yo. El señor Yates os está esperando.-

Mike las guió por un pasillo largo hasta una nave más amplia donde estaba todo el material preparado. A Lena le parecía muy similar a la sala donde estaba el misil del isótopo y un pensamiento sobre su madre se coló en su mente haciendo que se forzara a no llorar. Supuso que tendrían varias naves similares diseminadas por toda la ciudad para llevar a cabo sus ataques.

-Buenos días.- gritó Peter nada más verlas. –Creo que no habéis descansado mucho, me han comentado que habéis estado muy acurrucaditas. Aunque Kara parece no habérselo pasado muy bien, trae mala cara. Lena, ¿no sabes hacer que disfrute tu zorrita?-

-No es mi zorrita. Y ha sido tu hombre, que la ha golpeado en el estomago.-

-Sin duda habrá sido merecido y si no lo ha sido me da igual.-

Peter indicó que sentaran a Kara en una silla y cogió unos papeles de un cajón.

-Las reglas son muy sencillas. Tú haces tu trabajo y Kara no sufre. Kara se queda callada y tú no sufres. ¿Lo has entendido?-

-Perfectamente.-

-Estos son los cálculos de dirección del proyectil.- comentó entregándole los papeles. –Revísalos y haz que se cumplan.-

Lena se sentó ante un ordenador y bajo la atenta mirada de varios hombres, comenzó a revisar todos los pasos que habían dado hasta ahora. Había mucha información e intentó demorarse en el tiempo todo lo necesario, de vez en cuando ponía muecas de fastidio y hacía anotaciones cambiando varias cifras por otras, de forma que no se notara mucho. Miró el reloj, sin darse cuenta había transcurrido dos horas y todo el mundo seguía impertérrito en su sitio. Respiró hondo y mientras se deseaba suerte pensó "que empiece el espectáculo".

-Tus hombres son idiotas o no terminaron de hacer bien los cálculos.- dijo intentando parecer lo más veraz posible.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque se necesita más kriptonita. Con estas especificaciones el radio de actuación es reducido y tendrás que elegir entre matar a Supergirl o a Superman.-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Peter sin entender a que se refería.

-Esta cantidad no cubrirá Capital city y Metrópolis. Si fuera por separado sí, pero es un solo dispositivo y también tiene que cubrir la distancia entre ambas ciudades. Tus hombres lo calcularon para actuar por separado. Además, nada te asegura de que cuando lances el proyectil Superman o Supergirl no estén en la ciudad y no les afecte.-

-Eso me da igual. Lo que quiero es que no actúen en las ciudades donde yo tengo negocios. Si se mudan a otra ciudad me la suda, el resto del mundo que se apañe.-

Peter estaba enfadado por la torpeza de sus hombres, cogió los nuevos cálculos que había hecho Lena y se los dio a un técnico para que los analizara.

-¿Tiene razón?- preguntó impaciente.

Lena lo miró con autosuficiencia, intuía que si la necesitaban a ella los técnicos que hubiera allí no tendrían conocimientos muy extensos, así que esperaba que no notaran los sutiles cambios que había realizado.

-Me temo que sí.- contestó nervioso sin entender todo lo que ahí ponía. –La cantidad anterior no nos asegura que actúe en la atmosfera que cubre el recorrido entre las dos ciudades.-

-Estoy rodeado de inútiles.- gritó impotente.

-Lo siento Peter pero todo esto no ha servido de nada.-

-No pasa nada.- respiró hondo e intentó tranquilizarse. -Tenemos más material.-

-¿Cuanto más?- preguntó asombrada por esa nueva información.

-Más.-

-Bueno, pues lo necesito todo. Si quieres garantías no podemos arriesgarnos a quedarnos cortos.-

Peter sopesó las palabras de Lena y asintió a su petición.

-La tendrás toda. ¿Qué más necesitas?-

-Necesito trabajar en el proyectil y en la lanzadera.-

-Eso lo pueden hacer mis hombres.-

-No, si quieres me pueden supervisar, pero visto lo visto no me quiero arriesgar a que el proyectil detone aquí dentro.-

Kara seguía con la mirada cada paso que Lena daba. Tenía un aplomo que envidiaba y parecía tener controlada la situación, pero Lena ignoraba que Supergirl no las estaba buscando, no contaba con toda la información y Kara sabía que estaban abocadas al fracaso.

-Necesito un descanso.- dijo Lena dejando el soplete y limpiándose la grasa de las manos. –Necesitamos comer y beber.-

-Kara no se ha ganado ese derecho.- dijo Mike receloso.

-Por favor Peter.- suplicó.

Peter asintió y les trajeron agua y unos bocadillos. Se sentaron junto a Luke que las vigilaba y empezaron a comer en silencio hasta que Lena lo rompió.

-Kara, voy a decirle a Peter que le ayudaré en otros proyectos.-

Kara negó tajantemente con la cabeza.

-Si no accedo a eso nos matará después del lanzamiento.-

Kara volvió a negar enérgicamente.

-Debes confiar en mí. ¿Confías en mí?-

Kara asintió esta vez y acarició la mano de Lena.

-Es lo más razonable.- dijo Luke, que les permitió aquel inocente contacto. –Todos saldremos ganando.-

-Pero lo haré sin coacciones y sin intimidaciones.-

-Apoyaré esa idea. No estoy de acuerdo en cómo se están haciendo algunas cosas, pero nos habéis dejado muy pocas opciones. Y muchos de los que murieron en la central eran amigos míos.-

-Las guerras no hacen concesiones en ningún bando.-

-Tienes razón Lena, por eso intento no culparte de eso.-

Terminaron de comer en el más absoluto silencio, Kara volvió a sentarse donde le habían mandado y Lena volvió a ponerse a trabajar. No había mucho más que hacer y ya no sabía cómo disimular que hacía cosas nuevas, el tiempo pasaba demasiado despacio y no podía posponerlo más.

-Peter, antes de seguir quería preguntarte algo.- No contestó y Lena lo tomó como permiso para seguir hablando. -Después ¿qué?-

-Después ¿qué de qué?-

-¿Qué vas a hacer con nosotras?-

-No lo sé. Me divierte veros juntas.- Peter se acercó y bajó la voz. -Pero a tu novia realmente no la necesito.-

-Si quieres que yo siga trabajando para ti, será mejor que la conserves. Muerta no nos beneficiara a ninguno de los dos.-

-Algo de razón tienes.-

-Sé que nos matarás después de este trabajo, así que había planteado ofrecerte una tregua y poner mis servicios a vuestra causa, por supuesto a cambio de nuestra amnistía.-

-Es interesante, me lo pensaré.-

-¿Tardarás mucho en pensártelo?-

Peter la miró con furia y agarró el brazo de Lena con fuerza.

-No tolero la insolencia. No me trates como a un cualquiera.-

-Lo siento Peter, no lo pretendía. Solo es que estoy nerviosa.-

Peter aceptó sus disculpas y la soltó.

-Peter, queda poco para que termine con esto y no tengo ni idea de lo que tienes pensado para nosotras. ¿Puedo despedirme de ella?- preguntó con resignación. –No voy a intentar nada, de verdad.-

-Claro. Date un homenaje de mi parte.-

Lena le agradeció sumisa el detalle y se acercó a Kara con paso firme, ni muy lenta ni muy deprisa, no quería dar ninguna excusa en la que Peter pudiera escudarse para retirarle aquel permiso.

Kara intentó levantarse pero Luke se lo impidió hasta que Peter le indicó que podía hacerlo.

Lena la abrazó con fuerza y Luke dio unos pasos hacia atrás intentando darles una mínima intimidad. Kara se enterró entre sus brazos y la respiración se le aceleró sabiendo que aquello podía ser una despedida.

-Escucha.- comenzó a susurrarle Lena muy cerca del oído. -Tienes que soportar el dolor sin moverte, sé que será horrible, pero tienes que mantenerte firme aunque te notes débil. Aparenta Kara, sé fuerte pero sobre todo aparenta normalidad.-

Kara no entendía todo aquello.

-Traedme la kriptonita.- gritó por fin Lena mientras Kara abría los ojos con sorpresa.

Lena besó los labios de Kara y le repitió entre susurros mientras la abrazaba.

-Que no lo vean Kara. Solo será un momento, lo armaré enseguida y quedará encerrada en plomo y no te afectará. Siéntate inmediatamente y haz ver que lloras para disimular. Que no te vean desfallecer.-

Kara hubiera objetado si no fuera porque de repente notó un dolor punzante que le atravesaba la cabeza y la partía en dos.


	50. Chapter 50

**Me ha costado mucho escribir el final pero lo logré y aquí está por fin. La idea la tenía clara, pero he dado muchas vueltas a la forma de presentárosla.**

 **Espero que os guste el punto final de esta historia.**

 **Antes de nada quería agradecer a todas (supongo que la mayor parte del público es femenino) las que habéis leído esta historia y habéis tenido la paciencia de esperar hasta el final. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no es la típica historia al uso con una trama romántica, así que aun valoro más a todas las personas que la habéis seguido con tanto gusto.**

 **No voy a dar nombres porque seguro que me olvidaría de alguno, pero gracias por el apoyo, tanto en los comentarios como en los mensajes privados… me han animado a seguir con la historia y a finalizarla.**

 **Esta historia empecé a escribirla por mí, porque necesitaba dar continuidad a algo que intuíamos en la serie, pero que sabíamos que no iban a desarrollar. Pero escribir me consume mucho tiempo y las ganas se iban diluyendo, así que he de decir que la he terminado por vosotras y que me alegro de haberlo hecho, porque estoy satisfecha en mayor o menor medida del trabajo que he hecho.**

 **No sé si volveré con alguna otra historia, tengo algo en mente, pero necesito un parón y que me vuelvan un poco las ganas… así que voy a aprovechar y me pondré al día leyendo.**

 **Y ya no os entretengo más. Gracias de todo corazón y nos seguimos viendo por aquí.**

Estuvo a punto de decaer pero en lugar de hacerlo, se sentó como pudo y se tapó el rostro con las manos tal y como le había indicado Lena. Las sienes le latían como una bomba de relojería que daba su cuenta atrás antes de explotar. La respiración le comenzaba a faltar y la sangre le hervía dentro de su cuerpo dándole la sensación de que en cualquier momento se iba a derretir.

Quería y necesitaba dejarse llevar por las intensísimas ganas de perder la consciencia, pero luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no hacerlo, no podía evidenciar su debilidad delante de todos, habría sido el fin para ambas.

Lena la miró de reojo, no sabía por lo que Kara debía estar pasando pero sin duda no sería agradable, aun así no podía precipitar las cosas, aunque debía darse prisa si no quería que comenzaran a sospechar ya que la cantidad de kriptonita que estaba manejando era considerable y sabía que Kara estaría al borde del colapso.

Abrió el proyectil con cuidado y puso la kriptonita dentro intentando cerrar el dispositivo lo más rápidamente posible.

-Ya lo pueden soldar tus hombres.- indicó Lena satisfecha.

Miró a Kara que seguía sentada en la silla, tapando su rostro con las manos mientras se apoyaba en las rodillas y esperó pacientemente a que se levantara y empezara a deshacerse de todos, pero no la notaba moverse y empezó a temer que su plan hubiera fallado y que la hubiera sometido a una radiación letal.

Iba a ir hacia ella cuando de repente vio como la cabeza de Kara se movía y se elevaba un poco mostrando unas lágrimas que no esperaba y un rostro desencajado por lo que presuponía dolor. Lena se sintió culpable, pero no le quedaba más remedio que hacer aquello, Kara pronto se curaría y olvidaría el dolor de toda aquella situación.

Lena sonrió e hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza, como dándole a entender a Kara que se levantara. Kara negó levemente con su cabeza y se secó el rostro mientras se intentaba incorporar ocultando el dolor que aun sentía.

Lena volvió a insistir con más vehemencia y arqueó sus cejas hacia arriba varias veces mientras vocalizaba un "vamos" mudo.

Kara no tenía casi fuerzas para levantarse de aquella silla, como para ponerse a volar o a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera mantener el equilibrio.

Lena no entendía qué estaba sucediendo, solo veía a Kara sentada con la mirada ausente y sin moverse del sitio. Todo su plan se basaba en la premisa de que Kara era Supergirl y ahora estaba comenzando a pensar que había cometido un terrible error y si era así no tenía ni idea de cómo salir de todo aquello.

-Ya está soldado, ¿Y ahora qué?- Peter atrajo la atención de Lena, que no encontraba ninguna razón para posponer el momento.

-Em, sí.- Titubeó acercándose. –Hay que colocarlo en la base de disparo.-

Peter hizo una señal y sus hombres lo colocaron con cuidado. Lena miró de nuevo a Kara esperando algún tipo de reacción pero nada había cambiado, su rictus serio seguía impasible.

-Activa el dispositivo Lena.- le ordenó Peter.

-No, aún no.- dijo apenas en forma audible.

-Actívalo.- repitió sin haberla escuchado.

-No puedo, no puedo hacerlo.- contestó de nuevo con un hilo de voz esperando las consecuencias.

-Creía que no tendríamos que llegar a esto, pero no me dejas otra opción.- Peter se quitó el sudor de la sien y miró a uno de sus hombres. –Luke, es tu turno.-

Luke le dio una patada a la silla donde estaba Kara e hizo que ésta cayera al suelo de medio lado. La primera patada impactó en su estomago sin apenas verla llegar, Kara aun se estaba doliendo del golpe contra el duro suelo cuando notó como un dolor horrible volvía a instalarse en su cuerpo.

Lena intentó no mirar pero Mike le sujetó la cabeza y la obligó a ver como Luke seguía pateando a Kara, que apenas oponía resistencia.

-Basta.- gritó Lena.

-Luke parará cuando cumplas con tu parte, querida.-

Kara abrió los ojos tímidamente y vio como Mike agarraba el rostro de Lena y le obligaba a mirar aquel horror. No pudo evitar fijarse en la mirada dubitativa de Lena y en sus lágrimas de culpabilidad que mostraban como estaba empezando a desfallecer en su y supo que pronto cedería.

-No lo hagas Lena.- Logró decir sacando algo de aliento.

Mike soltó a Lena y le dio una bofetada con fuerza como castigo por aquellas palabras. El cerebro de Lena apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y en un impulso le devolvió la bofetada. Mike se puso rojo de furia, era impensable que pudiera ser humillado de aquella forma por una mujer, cogió el arma que tenía en la espalda y sin pensárselo dos veces le dio con la culata en la sien, mientras oía a lo lejos como Peter intentaba frenarlo.

Lena cayó desplomada mientras comenzaba a manar sangre de su brecha en la frente.

Peter se acercó furioso y le dio un puñetazo a Mike que le hizo retroceder varios pasos.

-Pero ¿qué coño has hecho?, Mike. La necesitamos operativa.- gruñó. -Maldita sea, eres un inútil.-

-Pero jefe, Kara había hablado.-

-Los castigos debían ser específicos, te avisé de que nada de golpes fuertes en la cabeza. Estaba a punto de ceder.-

-Lo siento jefe.- Mike pidió disculpas a regañadientes intentando aplacar las consecuencias y se alejó de aquella escena.

-Esto se está alargando demasiado. Luke, sienta a Kara. Vamos a dejar que recobre un poco el aliento.-

Luke ayudó a Kara a levantarse y la sentó de nuevo en la silla. Había intentado no darle muy fuerte, no era partidario de aquellos métodos tan sanguinarios, así que le sorprendió comprobar que Kara apenas se sostenía en pie por el dolor.

-Mike, despierta a Lena.- ordenó Peter. –No quiero posponer esto más.-

-Sólo conozco una forma efectiva de hacerlo.-

-¿Ahora te haces el remilgado?-

Mike cogió un cubo lleno de agua que habían preparado por si necesitaban usar técnicas más tortuosas y humedeció un trapo de tela. Cubrió con él la nariz y la boca de Lena, que seguía inconsciente tumbada en el suelo y tomó el cubo y empezó a verterlo sobre su cara.

Lena se despertó súbitamente con una desagradable sensación de ahogo y comenzó a toser mientras se retiraba de la cara aquello que no la dejaba respirar.

-Buenos días.- saludó Peter con sorna. –Siento lo ocurrido, pero por si acaso no vuelvas a enfadar a Mike.-

Lena se levantó aturdida, se tocó la ceja y se manchó los dedos con sangre. Se limpió en el mono de trabajo y vio a Kara sentada en la misma silla de antes pero inclinada hacia el lado derecho, como si el dolor le frenara poder colocarse correctamente.

-No le hagáis más daño.- suplicó Lena.

-Su sufrimiento está en tus manos, querida. Activa el dispositivo y os dejaré descansar.-

Lena se acercó a la lanzadera y metió los datos necesarios para comenzar con la cuenta atrás para la ignición. Seguía los pasos de forma tranquila, hasta que volvió a frenarse en uno de ellos y desconectó la activación.

-Mierda, esto no está bien.- dijo en voz alta.

-Luke.- volvió a repetir Peter.

-No, espera, no es eso.- le frenó. -He cometido un error con los cálculos. No he tenido en cuenta la carga extra al poner más kriptonita y eso puede hacer que el proyectil frene su velocidad y que no llegue a detonar en la atmosfera.-

-Arréglalo.-

-Necesito el ordenador y los cálculos anteriores.-

Lena se sentó en la mesa y empezó a teclear con dificultad. Las manos le temblaban, la sangre se le metía en el ojo impidiéndole ver y cuando se la retiraba manchaba sus manos y el teclado sufría las consecuencias.

-Así no puedo hacerlo, no veo bien.- se quejó.

-Dale un pañuelo.- le ordenó a Mike.

-No es solo eso, estoy muy nerviosa y no puedo concentrarme. Di a tus hombres que lo hagan ellos.-

-O podemos activarlo tal y como está.- concluyó Peter. -Intuyo que es otra de tus mentiras.-

-Fallarás.-

-Y tú mientes.- repitió.

-Tiene razón jefe, es una zorra mentirosa, no le haga caso.-

-Mike cuando necesite otra vez tu ayuda, te la pediré.-

-Pero jefe yo…-

Antes de que la bala saliera atravesando su cráneo, Mike cayó desplomado en el suelo. Peter bajó el arma aun humeante, le dio la pistola a otro de sus hombres y continuó como si nada de aquello hubiera sucedido.

-Si no quieres acabar como él, concéntrate. Me molesta la gente que me hace perder el tiempo.-

-No puedo, de verdad. Créeme cuando te digo que se me han quitado las ganas de mentirte. Es un cálculo que podrían hacer fácilmente tus hombres.-

-¿Tiene razón?- preguntó a uno de ellos.

El técnico miró el cadáver de Mike y asustado tragó saliva.

-Sí, hay que revisar los cálculos. Podría ser nimia la diferencia, pero debemos asegurarnos.-

-Pues hacedlo.-

-No es tan sencillo señor Yates.- carraspeó nervioso. -Somos técnicos en ingeniería, no físicos o químicos, no conocemos el material que hay dentro y entran en juego muchas variables.-

Peter se restregó la frente con fuerza y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre un pequeño terreno de suelo. Se acercó furioso a Lena, la levantó con fuerza de la silla y acercó su rostro al suyo.

-Sería tan fácil mataros.-

-Lo sé.-

-Puedo torturar a Kara hasta que hagas los cálculos.-

-Podrías, pero eso me pondría más nerviosa. Me duele mucho la cabeza y veo borroso. Si hicieras eso perderíamos los tres.-

La soltó con brusquedad e hizo que cayera al suelo.

-Mañana a primera hora. Si no estás lista, tu novia sufrirá las consecuencias y serán algo más que patadas en el estomago. Y me importará muy poco quien salga perdiendo.-

-Gracias.- contestó mientras se levantaba.

Peter pasó al lado del cadáver de Mike y lo apartó de una patada.

-Y sacad la basura, esto empieza a apestar.-

Nadie se movió hasta que Peter salió de la sala. Luke tomó el mando y ayudó a Kara a levantarse de la silla mientras ordenaba que se llevaran a Mike y que custodiaran a Lena que se acercaba a ellos.

-Kara, no pretendía golpearte muy fuerte.- dijo a modo de disculpa.

-Luke, ¿te ha tocado hacer de poli bueno? Ha sido una suerte, ahora podrías ser tú el del suelo.- indicó Lena con sorna.

-Aquí no hay polis buenos o malos, solo formas diferentes de trabajar. Con tu madre este tipo de cosas no pasaban.-

-¿Es cierto que está muerta?- preguntó Lena esperanzada.

-Sí y lo sentí mucho, pero si nuestro topo lo hizo fue porque estaba convencido de que iba a vendernos.-

-Y entonces todo vale por la causa, ¿no?-

-Estamos muy cerca de conseguirlo, hay que hacer sacrificios.-

-Peter no ha perdido nada en estos últimos años. Consigue lo que quiere sin arriesgar nada y haciendo ver al resto que es lo mejor para todos. ¿Qué sacrificios ha hecho él? Os trata como a títeres y no os dais cuenta.-

-Todos los que estamos aquí lo hacemos por voluntad propia.-

-Ese es el poder de Peter. Es un psicópata que se sale con la suya mientras los demás lo justifican.-

-Piensa lo que quieras, no tengo que justiciar mis acciones ni las de Peter. Y vosotras ya deberíais estar en la habitación.-

Luke y un par de hombres más las acompañaron hasta la habitación. Lena seguía algo mareada y le costaba andar en línea recta mientras se presionaba la herida de la frente. Odiaba encontrarse en aquella situación y de nuevo no había más pensamiento en su mente que el de que su madre había sido asesinada. A pesar de que había creído a Peter, aun guardaba la pequeña esperanza de que hubiera sido un bulo para torturarla más, pero la confesión de Luke había sido demoledora, hasta a él le había cambiado el gesto cuando afirmó que habían tenido que prescindir de ella y le creyó, le creyó a pie juntillas.

Miró a Kara de refilón y se apenó todavía más, seguía con la mirada medio perdida, con aquel silencio tan absoluto que la privaba de presencia, era un silencio atronador que necesitaba suprimir cuanto antes, necesitaba aquella voz pero sobre todo necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido. Si no era Supergirl la habían herido inútilmente por su culpa, pero lo peor era que no le quedaban más recursos para aplazar el lanzamiento del proyectil.

El trayecto fue tranquilo y entraron sin empujones ni advertencias veladas o explicitas, incluso les devolvieron las mantas y Luke les preguntó si necesitaban algo, no consiguiendo respuesta alguna.

Esperaron a que las dejaran a solas y como en una coreografía pautada se giraron la una hacia la otra y se fundieron en un largo y fuerte abrazo. Ambas comenzaron a llorar y mantuvieron el abrazo firme hasta que notaron que sus respiraciones se iban volviendo más lentas y superficiales.

-Lo siento Kara.- comentó tras retirarse. –Pero no sabía qué hacer.-

Kara sonrió pero una mueca de dolor mudó su rostro.

-¿Te duele mucho?-

Kara asintió y Lena le desabrochó el mono para verle la zona. Un gran hematoma en la parrilla costal evidenciaba que seguramente le habían roto alguna costilla y por eso tenía tanto dolor.

-¡Cabrones!- gritó impotente. -Y aun decía que había intentado golpearte con poca fuerza.- Lena se la quedó mirando fijamente, se acercó un poco más y por fin le hizo la pregunta que le llevaba rondando todo ese rato. –Kara, ¿me he equivocado contigo?-

Ésta puso una mueca de no saber a qué se refería y Lena insistió.

-Me refiero a lo que te dije antes, necesito saber si tenía razón o no. No me voy a enfadar contigo, solo necesito la verdad.- se acercó todo lo que pudo y le susurró. -¿Eres quién creo que eres?-

Kara se quedó pensativa y asintió, no quería mentirle, una cosa era esconderle la realidad y otra muy diferente mentirle de forma tan directa.

-Entonces no entiendo por qué estás así.- se separó y la miró pensativa. Volvió a abrazarla y aprovechó para seguir susurrándole. -Aunque me golpeen necesito que me digas por qué no puedes… ya sabes a que me refiero.-

Kara acercó con descaro su boca al oído de Lena e intentó susurrarle lo máximo posible.

-Necesito sol para recuperarme. Mis poderes vienen dados a través de él y al estar tanto tiempo encerrada, aunque ya no esté expuesta a la kriptonita, sigo débil porque no tengo con qué recargarme.-

-¿Y por qué estás tan mal herida?-

-La exposición ha sido tremenda, la radiación perdura en mi organismo y no desaparecerá fácilmente, lo que me hace extremadamente frágil y podría morir con el siguiente golp…-

Luke las interrumpió entrando en la habitación sin avisar y se separaron de inmediato.

-Nada ha cambiado, Kara sigue sin poder hablar. ¿Qué te ha dicho?-

-Es personal.- contestó Lena no sabiendo muy bien si iba a ser castigada o no.

-No soy el poli bueno Lena, no te confíes.-

Luke se acercó a ella y comenzó a presionarle la herida de la frente hasta que empezó a sangrar y Lena no pudo más que aullar de dolor.

-Dime qué te ha dicho.- insistió.

-Me ha dicho que me quería. Se estaba despidiendo de mí, tiene miedo de no llegar a mañana.-

-Que tonterías estás diciendo.- espetó mientras cesaba en su presión.

-No es ninguna tontería, le has roto una puta costilla, cabrón.- Lena se separó más de Kara y le enseñó el hematoma a Luke.

-Es imposible.-

-Te crees que marcas la diferencia pero eres como todos o incluso peor. Por lo menos de ellos se sabe qué esperar, tú en cambio no vas de frente.-

-Acostaos y dejaos de despedidas. Si estáis aquí es para descansar, no para cuchichear.- Luke abrió la puerta y antes de marcharse añadió. –Si Kara se encuentra peor que nos avise, la trasladaremos a la enfermería.-

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, Kara había estado aguantando la respiración a la espera de como se podrían suceder las cosas, no sabía si sería capaz de aguantar un golpe más. Lena la ayudó a sentarse en la cama, besó sus labios y se alejó mientras empezaba a dar vueltas por la estancia. Tenía mucho en que pensar y el movimiento le ayudaba a concentrarse, por su culpa Kara estaba al borde de la muerte y su plan había sido todo un fracaso, tenía que ser capaz de hacer algo más aunque el dolor de cabeza no ayudase demasiado.

Se tocó la frente y se miró los dedos manchados de sangre, se acercó a una de las cámaras de seguridad que vigilaba la habitación sin disimularlo y manchó el objetivo con ella mientras se alejaba mostrándoles el dedo corazón extendido.

Kara miraba detenidamente todos los movimientos que hacía aquella mujer, le relajaba verla y así se concentraba en otras cosas que no fuera el terrible dolor que sentía cada vez que respiraba un poco más hondo de lo normal.

-Nos debemos una conversación.- dijo Lena al verla tan pensativa.

Kara cerró los ojos y le dio la razón con la cabeza. Lena arrancó un trozo de tela de la sabana y se la puso en la frente mientras ejercía algo de presión.

-Pero ahora necesitamos descansar. Yo te ayudo a tumbarte.-

Kara se dejó hacer y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se le saltaban las lágrimas al evitar emitir sonido alguno por el dolor físico y emocional que estaba sintiendo. Necesitaba hablar con Lena, necesitaba decirle que lo sentía, que sentía las mentiras, los engaños y sobre todo que sentía haberla metido en todo aquello. Necesitaba decirle que la quería y que intuía que no aguantaría muchas más horas así, pero debía guardar su aliento para que Lena no sufriera más, solo esperaba que se diera cuenta con suficiente antelación de que su hora llegaba, para poder susurrarle a Lena un te quiero, suponía que si moría ya no tendría sentido que la maltrataran por unas simples palabras.

Lena la tapó con una manta y se acurrucó a su lado deseando no hacerle daño.

-Intenta dormir algo.- Lena le retiró un mechón del rostro y le acarició la frente. –Te prometo que se me ocurrirá algo.- intentó sonreír pero notó como la respiración de Kara se hacía algo más irregular y comenzó a entender la gravedad de todo aquello.

-No voy a dejar que mueras. No así.- Lena besó sus labios con suavidad. –Pero prométeme que no me vas a abandonar nunca o por lo menos no esta noche.- Kara solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y evitar la mirada compasiva de Lena. –Prométemelo o te juro que no seguiré con esto y dejaré que me muelan a palos.-

Kara puso su mano sobre aquellos labios que aun seguían moviéndose y frenó las palabras de Lena. Los acarició con su pulgar y recorrió su silueta impregnándose de aquella suavidad.

-Por favor, prométemelo.- repitió como una súplica.

Kara asintió esta vez y tiró de Lena para que se uniera más a ella y poder sentirla más de cerca. Lena la abrazó con cuidado y besó su cuello, sus mejillas y sus labios en un recorrido que la alejaba de Kara.

-Trata de descansar.- Kara no opuso resistencia y cerró los ojos cansada mientras notaba como Lena se acoplaba a su cuerpo. En esa posición el dolor era menor y necesitaba guardar sus fuerzas si quería cumplir con lo que le había prometido.

Lena se quedó meditando un rato hasta que notó como la respiración de Kara se hacía más lenta y espaciada, al principio se asustó pero cuando la miró comprobó que por fin se había quedado dormida.

-Estoy loca por ti, Kara. No cambies nunca.- susurró mientras apagaba la luz, cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar también por el cansancio.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lena y Kara se despertaron a la vez cuando oyeron como se abría la puerta de golpe.

-Tenéis cinco minutos para despejaros.- Luke dejó la puerta abierta y les abrió la sala donde se habían duchado el día anterior.

-¿Qué tal estás Kara?- quiso saber Lena enseguida.

Kara sonrió fingiendo que se encontraba mejor y se sentó en la cama aplacando el dolor que sentía. Había procurado no moverse y había logrado dormir casi toda la noche, aunque sospechaba que en algunos momentos más que dormir se había desmayado.

Lena la ayudó a levantarse y sin prisa le dio un beso de buenos días.

-Luke, ¿podrías traerme un analgésico? la cabeza me está matando.- Luke aceptó sin decir nada y les señaló el reloj que había en el pasillo para que se dieran prisa.

Se acercaron a los lavabos y ambas se lavaron la cara con agua fría para intentar despejarse y comenzar aquel día con pensamientos renovados.

Kara intentó beber un poco de agua pero un golpe de tos hizo que la escupiera. Lena intentó acercarse pero Luke entró con un par de capsulas e interrumpió el acercamiento. Kara les dio la espalda y se cubrió la boca esperando que se le pasara, no quería que ninguno descubriera que había empezado a escupir sangre, lo que muy probablemente significaba que el pulmón había sido dañado. Se lavó rápidamente las manos quitando toda evidencia de aquello y se enjuagó el sabor metalizado que le había dejado en la boca.

-Tenemos que irnos ya. Cuando venga el señor Yates quiero que esté todo preparado.-

Las llevaron a la sala y volvieron a sentar a Kara en la misma incómoda silla mientras Lena trabajaba en el ordenador ultimando los detalles del lanzamiento.

Lena comprobó que llevaba una hora trabajando y que Peter seguía sin aparecer. Durante todo aquel rato iba alternando su mirada entre Kara, a la que oía toser con disimulo y la puerta, a la espera de que fuera Peter el que entrara. Aunque quizá el que él no estuviera era una señal para actuar, así que decidió probar otra estrategia con Luke.

-Ya están los cálculos. Los pueden revisar los técnicos.- dijo alejándose del ordenador. –Mientras, debemos sacar la lanzadera al exterior.-

-¿Al exterior?- preguntó Luke extrañado. –El señor Yates no dijo nada de sacarla al exterior, aquí dentro hay una zona con un doble techo.-

-Lo sé, pero con los nuevos cálculos no lo he tenido en cuenta, me hubiera llevado una media hora más procesar los datos y quería terminar antes. ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó inocentemente. -He dado por supuesto que daría igual si se lanza desde el exterior.- insistió Lena esperanzada al notar el titubeo en la cara de Luke. –Pero si quieres deshago todo el trabajo hecho hasta ahora y vuelvo a empezar de nuevo.-

Luke miró el reloj impaciente, Peter no tardaría en aparecer por allí y le había prometido que estaría todo listo a su llegada.

-Está bien, lo sacaremos fuera.- engancharon la lanzadera a un jeep y la sacaron fuera con cuidado. –Recuerda que Kara nos acompañará, así que será mejor que no intentes nada.-

-Sólo quiero acabar cuanto antes.- dijo satisfecha.

Luke levantó a Kara de la silla provocándole un ataque de tos, intentó esconder que manaba sangre de su boca, pero le agarró del brazo antes de que se secara la mano en el pantalón y la descubrió.

-Llevadla a la enfermería.- ordenó Luke rápidamente.

-No.- gritó Lena horrorizada.

-Está gravemente herida. ¿Cuánto llevas escupiendo sangre?- preguntó Luke sin obtener respuesta. –En cuestión de horas puede que se colapsen sus pulmones.-

-Quiero a Kara a mi lado en todo momento. El lanzamiento durará muy poco y luego nos iremos ambas a la enfermería.- Lena no esperó respuesta alguna, la cogió del costado y le ayudó a andar hacia el exterior mientras Kara ya no disimulaba su tos.

Ambas salieron y miraron hacia arriba a la vez, el cielo estaba poblado de nubes que tapaban el sol, Kara sabía que las radiaciones solares penetrarían a través de ellas pero seguramente lo harían más lentamente y tardaría más en recuperarse, solo esperaba aguantar lo suficiente.

Lena la sentó en una silla y volvió a besarla en los labios anhelando que aquello no fuera una despedida.

-Espero que no sea demasiado tarde.- le susurró antes de marcharse.

Luke volvió a mirar el reloj impaciente, todo estaba preparado para el lanzamiento, solo faltaba Peter y parecía retrasarse.

-¿Por qué estáis fuera?- preguntó Peter nada más llegar.

-Lena ha dicho que se lanzaría mejor desde aquí. Que para no perder más tiempo no había tenido en cuenta los cálculos para lanzarlo a través de la escotilla.-

Peter la miró extrañado y Lena intentó mantenerse firme mientras veía como se acercaba a ella con un gesto furioso.

-Estás tramando algo y no sé lo que es.- le susurró al oído.

-Tus hombres me supervisan, no estoy tramando nada, simplemente quería acabar con esto cuanto antes.-

Se acercó más a ella y le apretó el brazo con fuerza.

-No me fio ni un pelo.- lo dijo lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo. –Tú y yo nos vamos a meter dentro y tu amiguita se queda aquí, si esto explota o algo sale mal nosotros no saldremos perjudicados y te necesito para otros proyectos. Si sale como hemos acordado podrás volver pronto con tu zorra.-

Lena opuso la suficiente resistencia como para enlentecer su paso, ya estaba todo hecho, solo era cuestión de ganar tiempo hasta que Kara pudiera recuperarse, aunque lo estaba haciendo con sorprendente lentitud.

-Buen trabajo Luke.- dijo Peter disimulando. –Confío plenamente en ti y te dejo al mando, yo voy a hablar con Lena sobre nuestros próximos proyectos.-

Peter siguió tirando de ella y se detuvo de nuevo al llegar a la altura de Kara. Atrajo con brusquedad a Lena y la obligó a mirarla.

-Si algo puede salir mal es el momento de decirlo o despídete de esa cara bonita.-

Lena iba a decir algo pero Kara se le adelantó.

-Te quiero Lena.- lo había dicho casi sin pensar pero de forma calmada. Las radiaciones solares no llegaban con la suficiente rapidez y estaba gastando sus últimas fuerzas.

Peter frenó en seco su sonrisa de autosuficiencia y por segunda vez durante ese secuestro se acercó a Kara que intentaba mantenerse erguida.

-Me he cansado de tus tonterías. Durante estos días te he pedido que hicieras una única cosa y lo has pasado por alto una y otra vez, no sé qué ha podido ver Lena en ti.-

-Lena, te quiero.- contestó Kara desafiante obviando la cercana presencia de Peter. –Te quiero como nunca creí que…-

La falta de respiración hizo que no pudiera terminar la frase, el puño de Peter había sido certero y había impactado en sus costillas ya malogradas. Kara se retorció de dolor y se agachó sujetándose con fuerza el pecho para intentar que doliera menos. Las piernas terminaron de fallarle y apoyó las rodillas en el suelo mientras una mano frenaba la caída y escupía en el suelo un reguero de sangre que se le había instalado en la boca.

-Basta.- gritó Lena desesperada mientras intentaba acercarse a ella sin éxito.

Peter le dio una patada al brazo con el que Kara se sujetaba al suelo y cayó de bruces contra el asfalto, quedando como un ser inerte que apenas podía respirar.

-Activad el maldito proyectil.- dijo Peter enfadado antes de entrar en el edificio arrastrando a Lena. –Y cuando vuelva quiero ver a Kara en el mismo sitio donde la he dejado.-

El silencio se hizo absoluto y los técnicos terminaron de cargarlo y comenzaron la cuenta atrás para su lanzamiento. En unos cinco minutos todo habría acabado y podrían dedicarse a otros proyectos que les dieran menos quebraderos de cabeza.

Luke se acercó a Kara y un pequeño ruido de cristales rotos lo frenó mientras levantaba el pie del suelo comprobando que había pisado sus gafas.

-Kara, ¿estás bien?- le giró la cabeza hacia él y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, el golpe contra el suelo había hecho que se le rompiera la nariz y casi todo su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre.

Le tomó el pulso sin saber muy bien cómo actuar y comprobó que aunque era débil e irregular, su corazón aun seguía bombeando sangre.

-¡Luke!- uno de los técnicos llamó su atención. –Necesitamos tu clave para detonarlo.-

Luke se alejó de Kara, escribió su clave en el ordenador y accionó el dispositivo que hizo que el motor del proyectil comenzara a girar.

Se acercó de nuevo rápidamente a Kara y notó que había dejado de respirar. Le dio la vuelta, la puso boca arriba, comprobó también la ausencia de pulso y comenzó a hacerle compresiones torácicas para reanimarla.

-Traed agua y limpiadle la cara, hay que hacerle el boca a boca.-

Uno de los hombres cogió una botella de agua y se acercó con un pañuelo.

Luke sonrió satisfecho al oír como el proyectil había salido despedido hacia la atmosfera sin ninguna incidencia, ahora solo le quedaba salvar la vida de Kara para limpiar su conciencia.

El tórax de Kara se iba hundiendo al ritmo de las compresiones y Luke paró al notar un crujido. Seguramente le habría roto alguna costilla, pero eso daba igual, debía seguir con las compresiones si quería salvarle la vida. Pronto empezó a cansarse, cada vez tenía que hacer más fuerza para hundirle el pecho y poco a poco la zona estaba más rígida.

-Luke.- gritó su compañero al terminar de limpiarle la sangre que cubría su cara.

Ambos se separaron confundidos, no entendían la situación a la que se enfrentaban, simplemente veían como la nariz rota de Kara se iba recolocando lentamente configurando un rostro que correspondía a otra persona.

-¡Supergirl!- gritó Luke como si de repente todo se hubiera tornado claro en su mente. –No puede ser.-

Luke sacó su pistola y comenzó a disparar mientras todos los hombres se iban acercando para saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

Las balas iban penetrando en el cuerpo de Kara y Luke frenó sus disparos convencido de que había muerto. De repente se empezaron a escuchar unos pequeños ruidos metálicos procedentes de Kara, las balas iban saliendo poco a poco expulsadas del cuerpo de Kara y se iban cerrando los agujeros que habían perpetrado.

Luke se acercó con cuidado, Kara seguía sin moverse y no comprendía muy bien si su cuerpo reaccionaba así aunque estuviera muerta, al fin y al cabo su corazón se había parado. Palpó su pulso con cuidado y de repente notó un fuerte dolor en el brazo, Kara lo había agarrado y se lo estaba retorciendo sin compasión.

Kara abrió los ojos aturdida y se levantó con cuidado mientras sujetaba aun a Luke y notaba como las balas de los demás hombres le rebotaban. Como en una acción instintiva puso a Luke delante de ella y las balas lo atravesaron mortalmente, lo soltó como si fuera una marioneta e intentó volar para deshacerse de aquellos hombres, pero solo pudo levantarse unos centímetros antes de caer pesadamente sobre el suelo, había recuperado gran parte de sus poderes pero no estaba recuperada del todo.

Las balas cada vez le molestaban menos al contacto con su cuerpo, pero se estaba cansando de aquello, así que sopló con fuerza y la veintena de hombres que había chocaron violentamente contra la pared del edificio. Los que no habían perdido la consciencia se levantaron rápidamente e intentaron huir de la zona por cualquier medio.

Kara recobró la respiración tras aquel esfuerzo y empezó a elevarse sobre si misma alimentando cada vez más su fuerza. Miró hacia arriba y vio al proyectil que seguía con una dirección muy clara, se elevó más, tentada a frenarlo pero pronto volvió a aterrizar. Aunque estaba ya bastante lejos, si esperaba unos minutos hasta recuperarse del todo podría interceptarlo con relativa facilidad, pero ahora la prioridad era otra, debía buscar a Lena y separarla de Peter cuanto antes.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lena siguió dócilmente a Peter a través de los pasillos de aquella nave industrial. Las lágrimas caían sin oposición por su rostro mientras su mente la alertaba de la posibilidad de que aquello hubiera sido una despedida, tal y como había dejado a Kara era probable que no fueran a verse más.

La metió en un ascensor casi más viejo que el edificio y bajaron varios pisos.

-No habéis puesto las cosas fáciles.- empezó a decir Peter como si quisiera justificarse. -Las dos os habéis ganado a pulso lo que os ha pasado, querida.-

Lena mantuvo el silencio y salió del ascensor sin ser empujada por él. Estaban en una especie de sótano, la poca luz que había y el aire más viciado hacían que Lena supusiera que estaban a bastante profundidad, sin duda Peter calculaba todos sus pasos de forma precisa para asegurar sobrevivir a cualquier imprevisto.

-Estamos lo suficientemente bajo tierra como para que no nos pase nada si has preparado alguno de tus trucos.-

-Ya te he dicho que no era ninguna trampa. Kara no se merecía nada de lo que le has hecho y ten por seguro que si ella muere ya te puedes ir despidiendo de nuestra colaboración.- Lena le hablaba con la libertad de no tener ya nada que perder.

-Todo lo que ha pasado, lo que está pasando y lo que pasará aquí, siempre ha dependido de ti. No busques responsables y mírate en el espejo.-

-Tu palabrería ya no me manipula. No me voy a atribuir una culpa que no tengo.-

Peter la miró frustrado, aquellos ojos ya no reflejaban miedo, estaban despoblados de cualquier sentimiento y eso hacía que él no se pudiera divertir.

-Creo que por primera vez me has perdido el miedo.- admitió molesto. –Casi estoy desando que Kara sobreviva para que nos mires mientras me la tiro… quizá eso te devuelva ese brillo en la mirada que siempre me ha gustado.-

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan despreciable.-

-Me contuve por respeto a tu madre y además eras una cría, no soy un pervertido.- miró a Lena y siguió viendo indiferencia en ella. –Pero tú ya no eres ninguna cría y ya no hay una madre a la que respetar.- espetó guiñándole un ojo.

Peter abrió una de las puertas y una especie de bunker se presentó ante ellos. Miró el reloj y su gesto cambió, con la palabrería de ambos no se había dado cuenta de que el proyectil ya habría sido lanzado, agudizó el oído y nada fuera de lo normal pareció suceder.

-Puede que después de todo no fuera una trampa. Tu proyectil ya lleva un minuto en el aire.-

Lena tragó saliva y reprimió más lágrimas, si Kara no estaba muerta y quería sobrevivir tenía apenas cuatro minutos más para actuar.

-Ya te lo dije, pero no quisiste escucharme.-

-Bueno, aun pueden fallar muchas cosas. Entra en el bunker y ponte cómoda.- dijo señalando la cama que había al fondo.

-No.-

-He dicho que entres.-

-Y yo he dicho que no.-

Peter le dio una bofetada y Lena le correspondió con lo mismo. La mirada de Peter se encendió pero de repente un temblor en el edificio hizo que toda su atención se dirigiera hacia arriba.

-Sabía que era una trampa.- la cogió del brazo e intentó meterla en el bunker a la fuerza.

El techo del sótano empezó a temblar con más fuerza mientras pequeños cascotes se despegaban y caían a su alrededor.

-Entra de una maldita vez, Lena.-

-Suéltala.-

Un estruendo inundó el sótano y una gran polvareda se cernió sobre ellos.

-¿Supergirl?- preguntó Peter sin entender muy bien lo que ocurría, no veía nada, solo identificaba aquella voz.

-¿Kara?- preguntó Lena esperanzada.

-He dicho que la sueltes.- Kara se acercó y por fin se dejó ver.

-Pero… eres Kara.- Peter titubeó mientras Lena comenzaba a respirar sin esa losa que le cubría el pecho. –No… no lo entiendo.-

-Solo debes entender que esto te va a hacer más daño a ti que a mí.- Kara sujetó el pulgar de la mano que aun inmovilizaba el brazo de Lena y lo retorció hasta romperlo. –No vuelvas a ponerle la mano encima.- Lo cogió del hombro y casi sin darle tiempo a quejarse del dolor del dedo lo empujó con fuerza hacia la pared contraria dejándolo inconsciente.

Kara se acercó con cuidado a Lena, que seguía callada y se preocupó por lo que podía haberle pasado.

-¿Estás bien Lena?- Casi no había terminado la frase cuando Lena se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

-Pensé que habías muerto.-

-Estuve a punto, pero me has salvado la vida, nunca dudé de ti.-

-Casi te matan por mi culpa.-

-Nada de esto ha sido culpa tuya. Además yo fui la primera que nos metí en todo esto. Pero no es momento de pelearnos por ver quien se siente más culpable.-

-Tienes razón, ambas hicimos lo que creíamos correcto en cada momento.- Lena besó de nuevo a Kara y se separó con un pensamiento extraño. -¿Te ha costado mucho deshacerte del proyectil?-

-No me he desecho de él.-

-Pero ¿te has vuelto loca?-

-Necesitaba recargarme para poder volar hasta él y esperé un poco. Mientras lo hacía miré hacia el interior del edificio y escuché lo que Peter te decía y vi como te pegaba. No me quiero imaginar lo que tenía pensado hacerte.-

-Podría haberlo controlado un poco más.-

-No quería arriesgarme.-

-Has arriesgado demasiado. Ve a detener el proyectil, deben de faltar pocos minutos para que llegue a la atmosfera.- insistió nerviosa.

Kara miró hacia arriba, estaba demasiado lejos y si iba tras él solo conseguiría estar más cerca cuando detonara.

-No creo que pueda alcanzarlo a tiempo. Pero no me importa que detone e impregnarme de Kriptonita si con eso consigo que estés conmigo.-

-Pero Kara, ya estoy contigo.- contestó confusa. -No tienes que renunciar a nada.-

-Yo creo que sí.-

-Pues te equivocas totalmente. Además, no sabemos si la radiación solo te debilitará o te acabará matando.-

Lena miró desesperada a su alrededor, no tenían tiempo para seguir con aquella conversación y de repente se le ocurrió una idea.

-Rápido, entremos al bunker. Te protegerá de las radiaciones y podremos hablar de todo esto con calma.- Kara no se movió y Lena insistió. –Kara, si tomas ahora esta decisión nunca te lo perdonarás y me culparás por algo que nunca te he pedido.-

-Está bien, tienes razón.- accedió. -Pero espera.- Kara cogió una viga que se había desprendido del techo y la dobló rodeando a Peter para que no pudiera moverse si se despertaba. –Peter, sujétame esto un momento.- añadió con sorna.

Lena le registró los bolsillos y cogió el reloj, la pistola y el teléfono de Peter, esperó a que Kara se metiera en el bunker y la siguió cerrando la puerta de forma inmediata.

La respiración de Lena se calmó al verla por fin ahí dentro y de repente un silencio incomodo se hizo entre ellas, debían hablar pero ninguna sabía cómo empezar.

-Es una tontería lo que pretendías hacer allí fuera.- Le regañó Lena.

-Si no soy Supergirl todo será más fácil entre nosotras.-

-No quiero que las cosas sean más fáciles. Quiero que seas como eres. Hace unos días que lo descubrí y aun así no ha habido ni un segundo en el que me haya planteado renunciar a ti.-

-¿Cuándo lo supiste?- preguntó avergonzada.

-En la azotea, después de que me llevaras volando. Supergirl y tú besáis de la misma forma.-

-No me pude contener.- admitió. –Estabas preciosa y te noté tan vulnerable que quería que supieras que tenías a alguien a tu lado.-

-Si te soy sincera mi educación me obligaba a odiar a Supergirl, pero con el tiempo eso cambió, había algo en ella que me desconcertaba y atraía a partes iguales… ahora sé porque. El beso me quitó el velo de mis ojos y descubrí que estaba besándote a ti y no a Supergirl… su beso sabía a ti, por eso te lo devolví durante unos segundos.-

-Pero luego me diste una bofetada.-

-El beso de Supergirl me excitó y me dolió a partes iguales. Además, estaba confundida, no quería admitir lo que acababa de descubrir.-

-Lo siento.- se disculpó agachando la cabeza. -¿Estás enfadada?-

-Estuve más tiempo desconcertada. El enfado se me pasó pronto.-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-

-Ya era tarde para cambiar los planes. Había decidido hacer las cosas a mi manera y si te hubiera descubierto no me habrías permitido hacer lo que hice y las cosas seguramente hubieran terminado mal para tu hermana…- Lena se acercó al camastro y se sentó cansada. -Y al final, supongo que esperaba que me lo dijeras tú.-

-Quise hacerlo un millón de veces, de verdad, pero…-

-¿Luthor?-

-No, no era por tu apellido.- se sentó a su lado y le cogió la mano. -Era por CADMUS y tu madre, aguantaba que te enfadaras con Supergirl, pero no hubiera soportado que lo hicieras con Kara.-

-No confiabas en mí.-

-No es eso, no sé cómo explicarlo… quizá también me dejé llevar por la presión de los que tenía a mi alrededor. Todos me decían que me traicionarías y que me harías daño, debí de fiarme más de mi instinto.-

-Yo nunca te haría daño, por lo menos no conscientemente.-

-Lo sé. Pero ya no es solo eso. Después de tanto tiempo ocultándote la verdad tenía miedo de que te enfadaras y me repudiaras o de que te diera asco o…-

-¿Asco?- Lena la miró a los ojos confundida.

-Por ser un extraterrestre, yo qué sé.- Kara le soltó la mano, se levantó y se alejó un poco. –Te prometo que no quería empezar nada sin antes habértelo contado.- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. –La otra noche en tu casa quise decírtelo, pero estabas muy cansada y supuse que no pasaba nada por esperar hasta el día siguiente. Pero luego nos secuestraron, nos tenían vigiladas y cada vez que intentaba decirte algo te maltrataban y no podía soportar verte sufriendo y no poder hacer nada al respecto.-

-Kara, cariño, no pasa nada. Está todo bien.- Lena se levantó y se puso a su lado.

-Y… y luego pudimos dormir juntas y tú comenzaste a hablar y yo no podía permitir que creyeras que no te quería o que no te deseaba, cuando me moría por besarte cada vez que te veía.- Kara se restregó los ojos intentando parar de llorar pero no podía.

-No tienes nada que reprocharte. La otra noche yo sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y con quién lo hacía. Y quizá tienes razón y la situación en la que estamos haya hecho que ciertas cosas que en otro momento parecen importantes queden diluidas. Pero si no hubiera sabido que eras Supergirl también hubiera querido pasar la noche contigo y no me hubiera arrepentido aunque me hubieras dicho lo de Supergirl a posteriori.-

Kara se tranquilizó un poco ante esas palabras, pero no podía dejar de sentirse culpable.

-¿Acaso tú te arrepientes de lo que hicimos?- preguntó Lena.

-Claro que no… teniendo en cuenta que será nuestra primera y última vez.- terminó diciendo entre dientes.

-¿Cómo?-

-Ayer era como un humano más.-

-¿Y?- Lena seguía sin comprender.

-No quiero hacerte daño físicamente, tengo miedo de no poder controlar sobre todo mi fuerza. Por eso tengo que salir de aquí y dejar que la kriptonita me vuelva más humana, Supergirl solo ha traído problemas, tendríamos una vida más fácil sin ella.-

-La ciudad necesita a Supergirl.- contestó Lena intentando hacerla entrar en razón desde otro punto de vista.

-Y yo te necesito a ti.-

-Y me tienes y sin renunciar a nada. Ella forma parte de ti y te hace ser como eres. De hecho te enaltece más si cabe, sin Supergirl nuestra vida sería peor.- Lena abrazó a Kara y ésta le correspondió. –Además, ¿a cuántas personas has dañado físicamente sin querer?-

-A ninguna… pero nunca me había dejado llevar tanto.-

-Entonces simplemente necesitaremos una palabra de seguridad por si se nos escapa de las manos.- le dijo en un susurro mientras le acariciaba el lóbulo con sus labios. –Aunque imagino que si puedes regular tus poderes de visión o de súper oído podrás hacer lo mismo con la fuerza, ¿no?-

-Supongo.- contestó Kara con la respiración agitada.

-Entonces está todo dicho.- Lena se separó, acarició aquel rostro que le regalaba una sonrisa y la beso con fruición.

Kara la correspondió hasta que se separó alertada por un ruido parecido a una explosión. El bunker estaba recubierto por varias capas de plomo, no podía ver a través de él y su oído estaba mermado, pero aun así el ambiente de fuera no era calmado.

-¿Has oído eso?-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Me ha parecido oír como una explosión muy lejana.-

-Quizá ha sido el proyectil.-

-¿Y si ha sido otra cosa? Puede ser que alguien necesite mi ayuda.-

-Kara, si sales de aquí lo harás por encima de mi cadáver, y después de lo que me has dicho, creo que es lo último que quieres hacer. Saldré yo y tú te quedarás aquí hasta que sepamos qué consecuencias conlleva que lo hagas.-

-Entonces tú tampoco saldrás. Ha pasado poco tiempo y puede ser que los hombres de CADMUS aún ronden por fuera. Esperaremos un tiempo prudencial y luego si quieres podrás salir.-

-Gracias por tu permiso.- contestó con sarcasmo.

Kara la miró y sonrió más tranquila. Durante mucho tiempo había necesitado aquella conversación y ahora que la habían tenido se había quitado un enorme peso de encima. Sabía que la situación no era la mejor, pero se consolaba pensando en que ya no tenía que esconderse de la mujer a la que amaba.

-Sabes que te quiero, ¿no?- confirmó Kara.

-Eso me ha parecido entenderte.-

-Aceptaré con gusto lo que tenga que venir porque sé que estarás a mi lado y ya no tengo miedo de perderte.-

-Me encanta poder hablar así contigo. Necesitábamos ser sinceras, retirar las cargas que nos impedían ser libres para estar juntas. Solucionaremos esto, encontraré la forma de revocar la kriptonita de la atmosfera y podrás volver a ser tú misma.- sonrió ante esa nueva esperanza y la abrazó de nuevo. -Yo también te quiero.-

Esa última frase fue seguida del chirrido de unas bisagras que empezaban a moverse. Kara no quiso moverse, pues aun tenía a Lena abrazada y no quería hacerle daño apartándola. Fue Lena la que salió corriendo y no pudo evitar que aquella puerta se abriera de par en par mientras gritaba un fuerte "no".

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Eres perfecta.- dijo recorriendo aquel cuerpo desnudo con sus manos. –El otro día en el bunker no me di cuenta, pero no tenías ni una cicatriz. Yo en cambio estoy llena de golpes, puntos y magulladuras.-

-Eres la mujer más guapa que he visto nunca y no hay nada que pueda cambiarlo, además todo esto desaparecerá y no será más que un mal recuerdo.- Kara se puso a horcajadas encima de Lena y comenzó a cubrir los hematomas con besos.

La alarma del despertador sonó por tercera vez en aquella mañana, Lena se escabulló y la pospuso de nuevo.

-Nunca me había costado tanto levantarme para ir a trabajar.-

-No vayas. Eres la jefa y tienes razones para ausentarte.-

-Tengo la mejor de las razones.- se recostó de nuevo al lado de Kara y la besó. –Pero ya he faltado varios días y hoy tengo una reunión importante.-

El teléfono de Kara empezó a sonar justo antes de que Kara pudiera volver a retenerla.

-Es mi hermana.- le informó.

-Cógelo, así me puedo ir duchando sin distracciones.- le guiñó el ojo y salió de la habitación.

-Hola Alex.-

-¿Qué tal Kara?-

-Bien… muy bien de hecho. ¿Tú qué tal?-

-Comparado con la locura de estos días estoy genial… pero oye, ahora que caigo, ¿interrumpo algo?- preguntó con picardía.

-No, no te preocupes.-

-¿Vas a venir hoy al DEO? Estoy aquí con Maggie y queremos ultimar los detalles de lo que pasó.-

-Ya lo conté todo el otro día.-

-Es por Peter.- añadió secamente.

-No voy a ir al DEO para hablar más sobre él.- comentó cansada.

-Por lo menos escucha lo que tengo que decirte.- Kara no dijo nada más y Alex continuó. –Tenemos la autopsia, confirma el suicidio con las capsulas que usaban los hombres de CADMUS, tú no tuviste nada que ver con su muerte.-

Kara alejó un poco el teléfono y suspiró algo aliviada.

-Gracias Alex. Soy idiota, pero no podía dejar de sentirme un poco culpable por su muerte.-

-Sí, eres idiota. No se merecía la compasión de nadie, era un psicópata.-

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo.- se quedó callada un instante y añadió. –Por cierto, dale las gracias a Maggie por la parte que le toca.-

-Espera, voy a poner el manos libres. Así se lo puedes decir tú misma.-

-Hola Kara. Tu hermana dice que quieres darme las gracias, pero no hace falta, ya lo has hecho muchas veces.-

-Lena y yo os debemos la vida, creo que sí hace falta.-

-Tú has salvado la nuestra muchas más, tómalo como un empate.-

-Está bien.-

-Kara, ¿cuándo nos veremos?- intervino su hermana. –Lena tiene absorbido todo tu tiempo.-

-Lo siento.- se disculpó avergonzada. –Pero han sido días difíciles, yo creo que hoy volveremos a la normalidad. ¿Por qué no venís a cenar esta noche a mi casa?-

-Nosotras llevamos el vino.-

-Perfecto. Esta noche nos vemos.-

Alex colgó satisfecha, la voz de su hermana parecía relajada y la notaba feliz todo el tiempo, hacía años que no la veía así y se alegraba enormemente.

-¿En qué piensas?- Preguntó Maggie inquisitiva.

-No había visto así de feliz a mi hermana, nunca.-

-Sí que lo parece. Pero en cambio tú llevas unos días rara.-

-No puedo dejar de tener una sensación desagradable en la boca del estomago.-

-Cuéntamelo.-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Chicos, acabo de recibir una señal del coche de Peter, se está moviendo dentro de nuestro alcance.- Maggie corrió hacía Alex y Winn y se lo enseñó.

-Por fin un golpe de suerte.- suspiró Alex que llevaba casi dos días sin tener noticias de su hermana. –Winn, hackea todas las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad si hace falta y avisa a Hank. Nosotras vamos a vigilarlo.- Se levantó y cogió su chaqueta –Ah y que nadie se descubra antes de saber qué ha pasado con mi hermana o con Lena.-

-Ya me he puesto con ello.- contestó Winn nervioso.

Alex y Maggie no tardaron en llegar a una casa unifamiliar donde reconocieron el coche de Peter. Aparcaron en un sitio alejado pero con buena visibilidad y esperaron dentro del coche con impaciencia.

-Tu hermana va a estar bien.-

-Eso me lo digo yo cada hora que pasa y no tenemos noticias suyas, pero luego me acuerdo de que es Supergirl y de que si no tenemos noticias suyas es porque algo grave ha pasado.-

-Puede haber muchas explicaciones y la kriptonita es la más plausible.-

-Eso no me deja más tranquila.-

-Lo siento Danvers, no era mi intención.-

-Lo sé.- Se obligó a sonreír y la besó en la mejilla. –Gracias por estar conmigo.-

-No me las des. Y ahora descansa un poco, haremos turnos por si acaso, pero no creo que Peter salga esta noche.-

Alex se tapó con la cazadora, bajó el asiento y se quedó dormida enseguida. Maggie la miró pensativa, aun dormida tenía ese gesto cansado y preocupado y decidió que ella se quedaría despierta toda la noche vigilando la quietud de aquella calle.

-Alex, despierta. Peter acaba de salir de la casa.-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó aturdida, mirando el reloj y comprobando que ya era de día. -¿Por qué no me has despertado antes?-

-Debías descansar. Hace días que no lo haces y yo aguantaba bien. Llama a Winn y dile que vengan a registrar la casa y que los hombres se preparen, recuerda que tienen un inhibidor de señales y puede que nos quedemos a ciegas en algún momento.-

-No. Nos ha dejado un teléfono que funciona vía satélite, en un principio podremos comunicarnos a través de él.-

-El DEO está lleno de sorpresas.-

Alex se alegró de que Maggie cogiera el mando, aunque había dormido seguía exhausta y la excitación de poder estar cerca de rescatar a su hermana podía nublarle el juicio.

Salieron de la ciudad y tomaron un camino de tierra, dejaron algo más de distancia para que Peter no viera por el retrovisor la nube de polvo que formaban al seguirlo y continuaron así hasta que descubrieron una nave industrial de tamaño mediano y de un piso de altura.

Apartaron los coches del camino y formaron varios grupos para poder asaltar la zona.

-Winn, Peter acaba de salir del coche. Toma las coordenadas a través del teléfono y manda más refuerzos. Nosotros vamos a entrar.-

-Suerte. Hank acaba de llegar a la ciudad y ya va de camino.-

Esperaron un rato prudencial hasta que a través de unos prismáticos vieron como Peter se metía dentro del edificio y comenzaron a acercarse con cuidado, debían asegurarse de que no había cámaras o trampas que pudieran descubrirlos. De repente vieron como algún tipo de proyectil era lanzado y oyeron como se formaba un revuelo seguido de varios disparos.

Todos empezaron a correr hacia la nave sin importar ya si eran descubiertos o no y el corazón de Alex comenzó a desbocarse al comprobar que no había rastro de su hermana por ninguna parte.

Varios hombres de CADMUS empezaron a salir de allí gritando que estaba Supergirl y Alex ordenó que no los dejaran escapar.

Los interceptaron uno a uno y los obligaron a arrodillarse en el suelo con las manos en la nuca.

-¿Dónde está Supergirl? ¿Para qué es ese proyectil que habéis lanzado?- preguntó Alex enfadada. –Si no queréis padecer una muerte horrible ya podéis empezar a hablar.-

De repente varios de aquellos hombres empezaron a caer desplomados sobre la tierra mientras tres de ellos seguían sin moverse.

-Si escupís el veneno y nos decís la verdad lo tendremos en cuenta.- añadió Alex.

Otros dos cayeron al suelo y el ultimo echó mano al bolsillo para coger la capsula que debería haber tenido en la boca. Maggie reaccionó inmediatamente y le disparó en el hombro impidiendo que siguiera con aquel movimiento.

Alex se acercó rápidamente y la cogió del suelo para que no pudiera llegar a ella, lo registró y se aseguró de que no llevaba más.

-Aseguraos de que hable. Me da igual los métodos.- ordenó Alex con tono amenazante para amedrentar a aquel hombre. –Vosotros, seguidnos a Maggie y a mí, debemos saber donde están Kara y Lena.-

Dieron la vuelta al edificio y descubrieron a varios hombres inconscientes al lado de la pared y a un hombre tiroteado con una serie de balas semi chafadas a su lado. Sin duda aquello había sido obra de Supergirl, pero su hermana no entendía porque seguía sin aparecer.

-Registradlos y contenedlos si siguen vivos. Nosotras vamos a entrar en la nave.-

Nada más entrar vieron en el suelo un agujero por el que se filtraba algo de luz y que parecía profundo, Alex se asomó y gritó el nombre de su hermana, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Bajaron por el ascensor que seguía intacto y tras los escombros pronto vieron a Peter con una herida sangrante en la cabeza.

Estaba inconsciente e inmovilizado por una viga, todo aquello seguía llevando la marca de Supergirl y aun así no daba señales de vida.

-Sigue vivo.- dijo Alex tras comprobar el pulso. –Sube y que vengan refuerzos.-

Maggie titubeó sobre dejarla sola pero le hizo caso y volvió a subir hasta la planta calle.

Alex encendió una linterna y vio un par de puertas, quizá ahí estaba su hermana, aunque no entendía con que propósito.

-El secreto mejor guardado de la historia.-

Alex se dio la vuelta rápidamente al oír la voz de Peter tras ella.

-Ha sido un golpe de efecto magnifico. Nunca imaginé que una niñata como Kara pudiera ser Supergirl.-

-¿Dónde están Kara y Lena?- preguntó Alex ignorando sus palabras.

-Lena… cuantos quebraderos de cabeza me ha dado esa zorra. He disfrutado viendo como sufrían las dos estos últimos días.- Peter sonrió mientras intentaba moverse sin conseguirlo.

-¿Qué has hecho con ellas?-

-He sido bueno. Nada que no merecieran, pero sin duda me he quedado con ganas de más. Debí aprovechar cuando pude, Lena siempre ha sido muy sexy.-

-Eres un cerdo.- Alex se acercó y le dio un puñetazo para que dejara de hablar.

-Buen golpe.- Peter tosió y escupió una de sus muelas.

-Dime dónde están.-

-Tras esa puerta hay un bunker.-

-¿Y por qué están ahí?- preguntó Alex buscando una explicación plausible.

-Quizá no quieras entrar por no encontrarte los sesos de ambas esparcidos por toda la pared.- volvió a sonreír. -También existe la posibilidad de que estén follando mientras la preocupada hermanita de Kara me está pegando una paliza.- Peter intentaba retener a Alex con su palabrería hasta que el proyectil hiciera lo programado.

-Si te diera una paliza ya estarías muerto.-

-Cierto, que eres de los buenos y no puedes matarme.-

-Además, no pueden estar muertas, evidentemente Supergirl te inmovilizó de esta manera para que no escaparas.-

-Está bien, te voy a ser sincero, están vivas.- susurró. –Y se han metido ahí dentro para decidir tranquilamente qué hacían conmigo. Aunque he de decirte que después de todo lo que les he hecho me sorprendió que Kara no me matara de inmediato… disfrutaré viendo sus caras cuando salgan y vean que la ley ha llegado y no pueden hacer lo que se les antoje.-

-Te pudrirás en la cárcel.- le espetó enfadada.

-Puede que sí. O puede que Lena viva siempre con el temor de que algún día pueda escapar de esa cárcel. O también puede que algún día Kara se sorprenda porque se ha filtrado que es Supergirl… me excito solo de pensar en las posibilidades.-

Alex se puso roja de furia y golpeó a Peter en el estómago dificultándole la respiración.

-Cállate de una maldita vez.- le gritó. -No lo permitiré, no vas a jugar nunca con nadie más.-

Alex sacó la capsula que le había quitado al hombre detenido, retiró uno de los recubrimientos y aprovechó que Peter estaba tosiendo para introducírsela en la boca con fuerza mientras se la cerraba impidiendo que la escupiera. Peter se quedó atónito e intentó arrojarla sin éxito, el efecto fue inmediato y pronto dejó de luchar, Alex se alejó y comprobó que había muerto. Con toda la calma que pudo se puso los guantes, le abrió la boca, cogió el resto de la capsula, la unió con el trozo que aun tenía en la mano y la volvió a meter en la boca de Peter, mientras se la cerraba de tal modo que la mordiera para que pudiera salir el veneno.

Se alejó un poco de la escena y recapacitó sobre lo que había hecho en un momento de impulsividad. Abrió y cerró las manos nerviosa y se quitó los guantes con cuidado evitando tocar restos de veneno. Acababa de matar a un hombre a sangre fría y seguramente no pagaría por ello, en cuestión de segundos había pasado de ser impulsiva a actuar de manera fría y calculadora, pero no podía permitir que aquel monstruo siguiera gobernando sus vidas.

Un ruido como de una lejana explosión la desconcentró de aquel pensamiento, se acercó a la puerta que le había indicado Peter y la abrió rápidamente mientras veía a su hermana paralizada y a Lena correr hacia ella con pavor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Yo lo maté…- afirmó cabizbaja. –Maggie, siento hacerte cargar con esto, pero debía contártelo.-

-Ya lo sospechaba, simplemente estaba esperando que me lo contaras. Peter no me parecía un hombre de los que se suicida por unos ideales.-

-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?- preguntó frotándose las manos con nerviosismo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Te acabo de confesar que he matado a un hombre.-

-¿Por qué me lo has contado?-

-No me siento culpable, si es a eso a lo que te refieres. Pero sé que no se lo puedo contar a Kara sin que me mire con ese gesto de reprobación… y es un secreto tan grande que necesitaba contárselo a alguien si no quería explotar.-

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste?-

-Era la única manera de que saliera de nuestras vidas para siempre.- se removió nerviosa en la silla y miró expectante a Maggie. –No voy a ponerte trabas, haz lo que tengas que hacer.-

-Tienes razón, voy a hacer algo al respecto.-

Maggie levantó a Alex de la silla, le dio la vuelta y se colocó a su espalda.

-Mírate en ese espejo.- Alex lo hizo sin comprender muy bien a lo que se refería. –Yo no veo a ninguna asesina. ¿Es discutible lo que hiciste? Muchos te dirán que sí, pero yo no voy a ser una de ellos, porque yo hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo. Y quizá me equivoqué dejándote sola junto a Peter y dejando que asumieras toda la carga, pero en el fondo lo hice porque intuía que todo acabaría así.-

-¿Intuiste algo de lo que yo nunca me creí capaz de hacer?-

-Las situaciones límites nos impulsan a hacer cosas que nunca creeríamos.-

Maggie le dio la vuelta y la miró a los ojos.

-Si crees que mereces un castigo yo te acompañaré en todo el proceso y estaré contigo… pero no voy a hacer otra cosa al respecto.-

-Gracias Maggie.- Alex la abrazó, enterró la cara sobre su cuello y empezó a llorar descontroladamente.

-No pasa nada Danvers. Desahógate.-

-Tendría que haber recapacitado más antes de abrir la puerta.- dijo por fin. –Si estaban ahí era por algo, mi hermana no se ha escondido de ningún peligro en la vida y en ningún momento se hubiera planteado matar a Peter.-

-Tú no tenías por que saberlo.-

-Sabía que nada de todo aquello cuadraba y aun así me dejé llevar en todo momento por impulsos, no medí las consecuencias cuando hice lo que hice con Peter, ni cuando abrí la puerta del bunker.-

Maggie la sujetó con más fuerza y se mantuvo callada, por fin Alex estaba sacando de dentro lo que más le preocupaba.

-Mi hermana podría estar muerta en estos momentos.-

-Pero no lo está.-

-Y también estuve a punto de hacer desaparecer a Supergirl.-

-Todo salió bien, descubrimos a tiempo lo que contenía el proyectil.-

-Sí, pero gracias a los hombres que sonsacaron una confesión en tiempo record y gracias a Hank. Si no llega a ser porque sacó la kriptonita antes de que explosionara el proyectil y la alejó de allí antes de que yo abriera la puerta…-

-No te atormentes por lo que pudo haber pasado y no pasó. Eres una buena hermana.- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Lo hice todo mal.-

-Alex deja de decir tonterías de una vez.- el tono de Maggie se aseveró, la separó un poco e hizo que la mirase a los ojos. -Gracias a que Lena y tú arriesgasteis la vida, miles de extraterrestres, incluida tu hermana, pueden seguir viviendo la suya, así que no me vengas con que lo has hecho todo mal.-

-Tienes razón.- admitió. -Es simplemente que por primera vez he sentido que realmente mi hermana podía haber muerto y que yo hubiera podido ser partícipe de ello… y no me digas que no hubiera sido culpa mía porque ya lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar pensarlo.-

-Deberías cogerte unos días libres, tú también necesitas descansar, llevas mucho estrés acumulado.-

-Seguramente tienes razón, como casi siempre.-

-Yo te llevo a casa y empezamos a descansar ahora mismo.-

Maggie la besó con rapidez, cogió la mano de Alex y le estiró del brazo mientras intentaba salir rápidamente de allí. Alex se dejó hacer y sonrió mirando a Maggie, se sentía más calmada cuando estaba junto a ella.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kara se tumbó en la cama después de hablar con su hermana y sonrió mirando a la nada. La normalidad iba llegando a sus vidas poco a poco y necesitaban volver a las rutinas de antes de todo aquel caos. Agudizó el oído un poco y noyó como el agua de la ducha seguía corriendo, salió de la cama y se asomó tímidamente por la puerta del baño. Lena la vio y sonrió invitándola a que entrara con ella.

-He alargado la ducha para que pudieras interrumpirme.-

-Gracias.- contestó metiéndose dentro. –He quedado esta noche con mi hermana y Maggie en mi casa. ¿Te importa?-

-Claro que no. Me encantas tú y me encanta tu familia.- la rodeó con sus brazos y le besó el cuello.

-Por cierto.- dijo titubeando y separándola levemente. –Sé que no te gusta hablar de ello, pero Alex me ha dicho que han confirmado el suicidio de Peter.-

-Nunca entenderé porque te molestaba tanto la posibilidad de que hubieras sido tú la responsable.- Lena se alejó un poco más esperando una respuesta. –No se merecía ni un mínimo de compasión.-

-Lo sé, pero no es eso. Creo que es porque si hubiera acabado con él en la azotea de sus oficinas, cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo, no hubiéramos sufrido tanto estos últimos días.-

-¿Y?-

-Pues que no le perdoné la vida para luego matarlo después de jodernos la nuestra, pasa eso hubiera preferido hacerlo antes.-

Lena evitó que una sonrisa se instalara en su rostro, entendía a Kara y sabía que era un tema serio para ella.

-Tienes que dejar de pensar así. Olvídate de estos días y céntrate en lo importante. Las dos estamos bien, las dos estamos juntas y las dos tenemos diez minutos extra de ducha, porque luego vas a llevarme volando a la oficina.-

-Me gustan más estos pensamientos.-

Kara observó el cuerpo desnudo de Lena y la atrajo con deseo mientras el agua caliente se encargaba de templar sus cuerpos.

Comenzaron a besarse y tras un tiempo prudencial Lena empezó a mordisquearle el cuello siguiendo un camino que le llevaría a recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

Kara cerró los ojos y se concentró en sentir el tacto de Lena que tanto la excitaba, intentaba disfrutar pero se tensaba cada vez que veía que podía dejarse llevar por la situación.

Lena notaba que Kara se tensaba en momentos puntuales, aquellos días habían disfrutado mucho la una de la otra y Lena se sentía totalmente a salvo, cosa que Kara no se permitía.

-Guionistas.- exclamó Lena de repente.

-¿Cómo dices?- Kara la miró extrañada.

-Esa será nuestra palabra de seguridad. Así te puedes relajar y si noto el más mínimo problema gritaré… ¡guionistas!-

-¿Y por qué esa?- preguntó divertida.

-Porque es lo único que nos impedirá dejarnos llevar por nuestras pasiones.-

Kara la miró y sintió que no podía querer más a una persona, la abrazó y la besó de nuevo.

-Añade diez minutos más a la ducha… volaré más rápido.-

 **FIN**


End file.
